Burning Crusade
by nexusmaster
Summary: This boy, this... Slayer of Heroes. He will begin a Crusade etched with flames, a Burning Crusade. ShirouxSaber, RinxArcher... Trailer now available on Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay anything; however, I do own the OC characters.**

**CH01: Tell Me Excalibur…**

King Arthur opened her eyes, exhaustion evident in her face. She was resting against a tree, a serious wound spilling her very life-force. As her emerald eyes came into focus, she recognized her trusted Bedivere. A gentle smile graced her lips, a smile that many in her kingdom seldom saw, 'Perhaps that was a mistake.'

"My King?" Bedivere called her. She was standing just in front of her divine ruler, a loyal companion to the end.

"I was dreaming Bedivere." Arthur said tiredly. She blinked slowly, feeling her great lack of energy. Memories of the Grail War flashed through her mind, another smile forming when she remembered the boy she had fought for.

"Was it a pleasant dream my lord?" Bedivere felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let them come into view. Her King was dying, she knew that, but if it would grant Arthur peace, then so be it. Bedivere had seen it, though her king refused to show her deteriorating resolve. Arthur had been through so much, and it had finally come to this, 'I will make your journey to Avalon peaceful my King.'

"Yes," Arthur chuckled, light dancing in her eyes, "it was a very good dream… and interesting at times." Arthur blinked again, her eyes feeling very heavy.

"Then perhaps you can continue your dream my lord, I've experienced it before." Bedivere urged her, a solemn smile placed firmly on her face. If need be, she would play the role of a caring friend, seeing her off as death took its hold.

"Hmm," Arthur looked into the highest branches of the tree, "experienced it yourself you say… perhaps I shall give it a try." Arthur looked down at Excalibur, remembering her duty to the Lady of the Lake and to her faithful sword, "However Bedivere, I have one more task to do."

Bedivere stepped towards Arthur, "Allow me to do it my lord; it would be unpleasant to me if you delayed your return to your dream over such things."

"Very well then Bedivere," Arthur directed Bedivere to Excalibur, "take this and throw it back to the lake which gave it… I will sleep for a little while longer."

"As you wish my lord, please, return to your dream." Bedivere tried not to choke on her words, knowing her king would not be alive upon her return. She climbed on her horse and looked at Arthur. The King smiled once again, bidding her loyal knight goodbye, a cold, yet relaxing feeling sweeping over her body. It started from her toes and reached her chest, her vision fading to black as the horse's steps faded into the distance.

'I have done much for my kingdom… perhaps I could've done more.'

"Yeah, you could've, but what can you do?" Arthur's eyes snapped open when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She looked around and gasped, seeing her body still against the tree's mighty base. Her attention flew to a nearby rock when she heard someone whistle, "I think you're looking for me." Arthur examined the new presence. He was wearing armor resembling Archer's, only it was long sleeved and without the crimson coat. His pants were the same style, though he had sheets of armor on the side of his hips and on his shins. He had a hood on the shirt he was wearing under the armor, said cloth shadowing his face, save for the lower half.

"Who are you!?" Arthur reached for her sword instinctively. Much to her dismay, she had forgotten Excalibur was gone. However, she noticed a weight on her other side, it was a secondary weapon. Arthur drew the double-edged sword and stood ready with it.

"You really want to point that over there _your majesty_." The mysterious man pointed behind her, a smug smirk fixated on his visible mouth. Arthur wasn't about to follow his suggestion, that is until a group of growls came from behind her. Arthur turned around to face five shadows, each on all fours like wolves. Their backs were plated scales like dragons, but their paws were of savage dogs. The growls came from their drooling mouths, two fangs dripping with saliva.

"What demons are these?" Arthur backed away, her sword ready. Her eyes thinned when one of the hounds charged her, pouncing like a lion on its helpless prey. Arthur prepared to strike the creature down, only to have the mysterious man cut it down for her.

"They're called Hounds, pesky but dangerous in large groups." The man raised his palm to the air, a strange gas coming from his sleeve, "Cover your eyes!"

Arthur did as she was told, looking away as the man lit the gas. She felt someone grab her hand and pull, forcing her into a run, the gas becoming a blinding light, "Why are those things here?" Arthur's voice was commanding, refusing to be some damsel in distress.

"They're here to eat you Arthur; I'm sure you noticed your body lying against the tree?" The mysterious warrior continued to pull her along, his legs moving at blinding speeds. If it weren't for Arthur being in her "casual" attire, she probably wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"Yes, I know I am dead, but who are you and why do those things want to eat me?" Arthur freed her hand and ran along side her supposed ally.

"Simple questions, one of which can be answered without words!" The mysterious man picked Arthur up and jumped off a cliff, a determined look hidden under his hood. Arthur cursed the warrior, not expecting what would happen next. Without warning, two wings sprouted from a circle of light above the warrior's back, catching their fall. With one strong flap, they were soaring through the sky, escaping their unseen pursuers.

"A-An angel," Arthur stuttered. She was very familiar with the existence of such beings, but never in her life had she expected an angel to be this… different from her belief.

"Yeah, I'm not some baby with a diaper and small wings, nor am I wearing a tunic," The angel smirked, "we kind of moved up in terms of technology."

'This man reminds me of Archer.' Arthur scoffed at the thought, but she had to ask, "Are you, by any chance, Archer?"

"Archer… sounds familiar, but no I am not, my name is Mio." The angel banked left, gently lowering their altitude to the ground.

"Very well Mio, why are those things after me?" Arthur hopped down from Mio's arms right before he landed, watching as he gently landed on the solid ground.

"A simple question, demons feed on spirits, and seeing as you are not just any spirit, but a spirit who had made a pact with the Grail, you smelled very appetizing to them." Mio folded his arms.

"Then why are _you_ here?" Arthur arched an eyebrow. The last time she checked, angels didn't really do what he was.

Mio smirked again, taking out a small crystal from his sleeve. He raised the crystal, a red light pulsating from it. Like magic, a gate of pure light opened, "If you'd follow me King Arthur, I've been ordered to take you to my General." Mio watched as Arthur walked through the gate, hesitating before walking through.

Arthur shielded her eyes as she found herself in a hospital room, Mio standing next to her, "Where am I?"

"Just take a seat on the bed and one of our doctors will take a look at you," Mio put his hand on her shoulder and led her to the bed, "all your answers will come when my General arrives."

"You're leaving?" Arthur questioned. She had no special attachment, but she did want to ask him a few more questions, like if he would ever show her his face.

"We'll meet again Arthur, but for now, wait, rest, and listen." Mio left with those words, a female angel replacing him.

"You must be King Arthur, a pleasure to meet you." The female angel offered her hand to Arthur and smiled when she shook it, "My name is Sabrina, we were actually expecting you yesterday, all the others came in before you."

"Others?" Arthur could feel her head spinning; this was all happening so fast.

Sabrina giggled nervously, "At any rate, we'll have to examine you quickly, the General is on his way and he doesn't seem too happy today." Sabrina asked Arthur to remove her shirt and began the checkup.

-------------

"Well, you are unharmed; it seems Mio is getting better at soul retrievals." Sabrina leaned in and whispered, "Before, Mio's assignments would be on the verge of dying… well… you get the point."

Arthur finished putting on her shirt and smiled slightly, "He did an impressive job, I hope I will be able to thank him sometime." Arthur looked at Sabrina when she felt the doctor stare at her, "What's wrong?"

"You're nothing like the General described," Her eyes slid half-closed in a sly look, "you probably fell in love with someone didn't you." She smiled when Arthur's cheeks became stained with a pink hue, a surprised look on her face.

Arthur's face softened when her thoughts rested on her former master, 'Emiya Shiro,' His name ran through her memory, "Yes… I did."

"Sabrina," Both women jumped when a male voice was heard through the closed door, "I'm sure a simple examination doesn't take this long." The voice sounded young, yet authoritative, as if the very tone demanded respect.

"Y-Yes General, the checkup is over so you can come in." Sabrina seemed nervous as said angel entered the room. Arthur examined him in slight surprise. The man looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. His hair was as white as Archer's, and his skin was tanned. However, his eyes are what made her shiver. His eyes were ice blue, a cold aura spilling out from them. Arthur felt another shiver as his eyes focused on her.

"Sabrina," The General glanced at shaking angel, the meek doctor leaving immediately, but not before giving Arthur an encouraging smile, "Speak freely, I'm sure you have questions."

The former Saber-class jumped, "Where exactly am I, Avalon?" She watched the high-ranked angel as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"No, you are in Algernon; Avalon is about six miles east from Algernon's edge." The General snapped his fingers, another angel giving him a folder. The room was silent as he went through the folder at inhuman speeds, "An interesting life, one worthy of legend I'm sure King Arthur." The cold celestial being placed the folder on a nearby table and leaned back, his chin held in his hand, "Do you mind if I use your real name, calling you Arthur kind of unsettles me."

"I don't mind." Arturia said coolly. She had yet to break her usual demeanor, even in the presence of such a person.

"Arturia Pindragon, you have shown your worth as a warrior, however," The General made a motion with his hand, a sword appearing in his hand; "I must ask a certain someone his opinion."

"E-Excalibur," Arturia's eyes widened when her legendary sword appeared in his hand, "but how?"

"Excalibur, you have been by this woman's side throughout her trials, tell me Excalibur… is she worthy?" The angel's eyes thinned as a sagely voice responded to his question.

_In the King's possession, I have seen much of her. From her first days as King, to her last days, I saw a woman capable of withstanding much. However, it is only with her development during the Grail War that I grant her passage. If she so wills it, she is worthy._

Arturia, once she got past the fact that Excalibur spoke, felt tears sting her eyes. It was very rare for the former Saber-class to shed tears, but hearing the approval of her trusted weapon, though strange in nature, caused a burden to lift. Shiro had chipped away at her own self-doubt, but Excalibur cut it from her with the same efficiency as it did her enemies.

"Very well Arturia," the General tossed the sheathed Excalibur, scabbard and all, onto the bed beside her, "I'm going to give you a choice." He paused, giving Arturia time to compose herself, "You can either rest until the Final Day, or become one of us."

"I-I… I don't know," Arturia closed her eyes in thought. She had been fighting for so long, rest was sounding very nice right now. However, 'I'm sure those demons are still around Shiro, though he may not know it.' This thought was all she needed, but the General spoke first.

"Arturia, I'll level with you." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I've heard about your escapades during the Holy Grail War from that crack-pot wizard."

"You mean Merlin?" Arturia's eyes lit up at hearing about Merlin. The wise wizard was like a grandfather to her. Her excitement died when the angel eyed her.

"Yeah, anyway, there's an issue I want resolved before you make your final decision." The general took out another folder and set it before her, "It concerns the Holy Grail… we want it gone."

"You want me to participate in the next war, correct?" The blonde warrior guessed.

"What gave you that stupid idea?" The General looked at her as if she were crazy, "You'll simply fight it." He opened the folder and showed her a picture. It was when Shiro had rescued Ilya from the Grail, "Your actions there triggered a very unusual reaction, the Grail has become aggressive, stealing souls to repair itself."

"How is it doing this; haven't anyone noticed?" Arturia looked into the General's eyes.

"It's taking the souls of those who try to summon the spirits of heroes, as well as the heroes themselves." He closed the folder and cracked his neck.

"So you want me to stop it?"

"I want you to _help_, stop it." He pointed out.

Arturia nodded, "I assume this is happening in Fuyuki City?"

"Correct,"

"Very well then, I accept this task." Arturia looked up at the General, "May I ask your name angel?"

"Gallium, Gallium Tenbatsu." Gallium got up and started for the door, "I had someone wait for you outside, he'll take you to Merlin's place and around the city if you desire." With this, Gallium left Arturia alone to her thoughts.

The former king of England stared at Excalibur for a few minutes before picking the sword up, her usual determined look returning to her pale face, 'I wander who he was talking about... Mio perhaps?' Arturia shook her head. Knowing her luck, it's probably some idiot.

----------------

"Out of all the things that guy could've ordered me to do, he orders me to wait for little miss Saber." A tall man with white hair and a long crimson coat ran a hand through his hair. He had been waiting for at least ten minutes before Gallium walked out of the hospital, "So how is she?"

Gallium's eyes shifted to the slightly taller warrior, "She should be fine Archer, however, I think she'll need your help with this."

Archer chuckled and smirked, "No doubt, Heracles and Medusa are ready to leave when she is."

"Who would've thought Rider was really Medusa… thank God she doesn't do the whole turn you to stone thing." Gallium ran his hand down his face. In the short week Archer's been here, they had become friends. Gallium took a liking to his loose yet logical nature; likewise, Archer started respecting Gallium's stoic sarcasm and wit.

"Amen to that, it would've sucked if she did still do that." Archer's eyes shifted to the door when a familiar Saber-class exited the hospital, her wide eyes looking at him, "Hey there."

"A-Archer, what are you doing here?" Arturia took a step back, her defenses going up. Archer raised his hands to try and calm her.

"Calm down Saber, we're all here and we're all friends… well, accept for Gilgamesh." Archer smirked when he remembered the blonde hero.

"Is this true?" Arturia looked at Gallium to see him nod, "Very well then, I suppose you're the one who's supposed to take me to Merlin."

"That's right little lady." Archer's smirk grew when Arturia glared at him. His smirk soon disappeared with a yelp when Arturia stomped on his foot and grabbed his collar, bringing him to eye-level.

"Never, call me little lady again." She growled. Releasing the older form of Shiro, she regained her calm composure.

"We'll meet up tomorrow; for now, visit old friends and rivals." Gallium walked off, leaving the two to their business.

"Well then little…" Archer stopped when Arturia shot him another dangerous glare, "I mean, Arturia, shall we go?" Archer bit his tongue when he saw her eyes widen, 'Stupid move, she never told me her real name… not Archer at least.' He immediately started walking, trying to dodge the question before it was asked.

**A/N: I'll stop it here so I can lay some ground work. Don't expect too much fluff because I suck at it (though if you have suggestions bring them on) and there will be story-art for armor designs. Suggestions are always appreciated. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time to explore the new world our favorite female King is in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate at all.**

**CH02: Merlin**

"This place is amazing!" Arturia looked down at the city of Algernon. Archer had decided to show her his favorite spot so she can look at the city as a whole. Everything was bathed in soft colors, the various districts organized in large circles. Between the three circles, there were fountains, small lakes, or statues. In the center of Algernon, there was a large dome with a tower on top. Currently, both heroes were on the top of the tower.

Archer smirked, "Yeah, but look out there," He pointed just beyond the edge of Algernon, "the city if floating in the sky, and Avalon is just beyond that cluster of clouds."

Arturia admired the fabled isle in amazement. Avalon looked similar to Algernon, save for the four golden pillars and the visible gardens, "Have you been there?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to get excited about really." Archer waved the question off.

Arturia rolled her eyes, 'Still the same irritating Archer,' she looked at the residential district, "Where is Merlin's house?" Before her guide could answer, a crack of thunder was heard, followed by the flash of an explosion, "Never mind," Arturia shook her head, seeing the small house in the distance smoking profusely.

"One of these days that old man is going to blow the entire city up." Archer picked Arturia up, ignoring her yells of protest. However, a hard smack to the jaw forced him to explain himself, "Would you calm down, I'm just going to jump down to Merlin's place."

"From this height?" Arturia continued to try and escape, only to hold on when Archer jumped.

"Unlike you, I accepted Gallium's offer and became an angel," Archer smirked again as they neared the ground, "thus, I am able to keep and improve my abilities."

Arturia glared at him and folded her arms, 'I hate being carried,' Her mind stopped at this statement, remembering when Shiro had carried her away from Ilya's mansion the night Archer was defeated. Her face started to heat up when she remembered what followed that event, when Shiro gave her his Magic Circuit.

"We're here." Archer snapped Saber from her thoughts, pointing to the damaged residence that was Merlin's.

"That wizard will never change," Arturia smiled as she approached the smoking house. She gently opened the door, afraid it would fall from its hinges if she applied too much force, "Merlin!?"

"Doh, who could that be." Arturia peered through the smoke as a man draped in white and gold robes walked out from the smoke, trying get the soot out of his clothes. He adjusted his spectacles and squinted, "Well look who it is," He opened his arms as Arturia hugged him, "it's good to see you here child."

"I missed you Merlin," Arturia hugged the old wizard tightly.

---------

"I see, so you were taken by the Holy Grail," Merlin frowned at Arturia, "You are too hard on yourself Arturia, you always have."

The former ruler looked down, "I know, but I just wanted the best for my country, and if my never being king is such a thing, then so be it." She sighed and looked up at the large hole in the ceiling, "At least, that's what I thought at the time."

"So the Emiya boy really did effect you." Merlin calmly sipped his tea, ignoring the surprised yelp from the young woman.

"H-How did you know about that!?" Her eyes snapped to Archer, said Servant minding his own business at the door. She picked up a nearby broom and smacked him over the head, "Archer,"

"What did _I _do?" He rubbed his head and glared at Arturia.

"Calm yourself child, everyone who knew you knows about it." Merlin took another sip, still blissfully unaware of the two eyes glaring between him and Archer. With a sigh, Arturia calmed herself and sat down, her arms folded in front of her. Merlin chuckled at her form of pouting, "I suppose you're still a woman when it comes to such things."

Arturia simply closed her eyes and faced away from Merlin, "I'd advise you to change the subject Merlin."

The wizard choked on his tea, knowing full well what an angry Arturia can do, "W-Well, how do you like the city so far?" He laughed nervously.

"It's very nice, but I want to talk to you about something more serious." Arturia looked at Merlin, "I met Gallium, the angel General." Her eyebrow went up when she saw Merlin's face fall.

The wise wizard set hit tea-cup on the table and sighed, "I see, I assume he told you about the Grail?" Merlin's eyes shifted to the door when he saw Archer move closer.

"Yes, what happened Merlin; isn't the Grail supposed to be orderly unless tainted?" Arturia's eyes showed confusion.

"It was tainted from the very beginning Arturia," Merlin said bluntly, "it was Satan himself who designed the Holy Grail for one purpose, to weaken the wall between this realm and the realm of the living."

"What?" Arturia whispered. The truth wasn't always easy, she knew that, but this was a bit much.

"Think about it," Archer decided to continue where Merlin left off, "why would heaven need such a thing as the Holy Grail Wars; all it does is spread their forces even thinner."

Arturia's eyes widened in realization, "Those demons,"

"Correct, Gallium explained it to me, but it was complicated so I'll give you the simple version." Archer took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Arturia, "There are three worlds in existence: The Living world, Hell, and this world."

"The demons constantly try to break through to the Living World in order to eat the souls of humans, but angels are assigned to stop this from happening." Merlin finished.

"So… the Holy Grail weakens the walls separating the worlds because the souls of warriors are being brought back." Arturia caught on, 'The use of Noble Phantasms doesn't help either.'

"Right on the nose," Merlin's face looked solemn, "however, what needs to be done is a task too great for the angels to do alone."

"That's why they enlisted us former Servants to help them out." Archer picked the paper back up and put it in his pocket again.

"I don't want to involve Shiro in this."

"That's not your decision; it's up to the commanding officer." Merlin pointed out.

"Namely me," Everyone turned to look at Gallium, "up to your experiments again Merlin?"

"How do you do that?" Archer asked the quiet angel. This wasn't the first time Gallium had appeared unnoticed in a situation. In fact, he was known for simply showing up and leaving without anyone noticing until five minutes later.

"You know me Gallium; we were just discussing the Holy Grail." Merlin adjusted his glasses, equally surprised by the General's visit. In truth, Gallium didn't seem to like Merlin too much, few knew why, 'My last experiment did dye his hair lime-green for a few weeks.'

"Sorry to cut your visit short, but I think it's best if we get you two to the Living World as soon as possible." Gallium watched Arturia say goodbye to Merlin and step out, Archer following her.

"Gallium, the world you're about to involve her in is dangerous." Merlin looked after Arturia, concern in his old eyes.

"She knows that," He looked back at Merlin, "I'm sure the Emiya boy will ensure her safety."

"You forget, he is not a warrior Gallium."

"Good, they're usually the ones who do great things." With that response, Gallium left, leading Arturia and Archer to their next destination.

----------------

"It's just one surprise after another." Arturia looked at the circle of light in front of her.

"This gate will take you to your former masters, Archer; you already know your assignment." Gallium tossed Archer a crystal, similar to the one Mio used when retrieving Arturia.

"Don't worry; I know exactly how to convince her to go through with it." Archer caught the gem and jumped through the circle of light.

"Arturia, all I want you to do is keep your eyes open for anything strange; I'm sure demons will be lurking around in the city so stay alert." Gallium tossed her a silver ring, "That's armor, it'll activate when you need it to." Arturia caught the ring and started for the light, "Say hi to that boyfriend of yours, the other angels and I will be there shortly."

----------------- ELSEWHERE (in the South America)

"Doctor Fuyutsky, come look at this!" A young archeologist called her mentor over, her flashlight illuminating her discovery. It appeared to be a man with armor on, two wings sprouting from his back. However, half of his body was fused with the stone wall, as if he were sealed there. His entire right arm was not visible, but his left was partially exposed from the wall. Most of his wings were also fused with the slab of stone, only the root and tips of his wings sticking out.

"What is it Caroline?" the Doctor came over and gasped, "This is amazing," he walked over to Caroline's finding, "this looks very close to paintings found in European locations, this could disrupt all theories about interactions between the… Caroline?" Doctor Fuyutsky stopped when he noticed Caroline's wide eyes and shaking form. He looked back at the discovery they'd made and screamed, its eyes glowing crimson.

Caroline screamed as well when the "statue" removed its right arm from the wall, chips of stone breaking off of it. Soon enough, he was completely free, revealing that the being wasn't a statue, but an angel with black wings.

"S-Stay back!" Caroline pulled a gun out from her backpack and pointed it at the awakened angel.

"I have no time for humans woman." An insane smile demonized the angel's face as he flexed his right arm. The gauntlet on his arm had long claws on its fingers, the sharpened metal rubbing together as he flexed his fingers. He let out a demonic laugh when the woman fired the gun at him, the bullet bouncing off his armor harmlessly.

**A/N: I'll end it here. Anyone with SaberxShiro ideas, or RinxArcher ideas, feel free to give them, I'm a bit lacking in that area. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The intro is a demonstration of my fight scenes, enjoy yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC characters.**

**(Suggested Song: Remember the Name - By: Fort Miner)**

_Many cultures present these beings one way or another. Beings, with the body of man, but the wings of powerful birds, however, though many storytellers have seen glimpses into their world, none really know the whole truth. These same storytellers inspired artists, many of whom were from European descent, to paint grand masterpieces. In these historical works, they portrayed God's army in the way they imagined, beings dressed in white tunics, a halo above their heads. _

A figure clad in white armor sat on a rock. He was currently in a moonlit field, the grass outshined by the white flowers around them. The moon was high in the sky, its full form spilling light across the soon-to-be battlefield. The armored warrior took a deep breath and stood up, a bow in his right hand. He straightened, the bow pointed into the darkness of the nearby forest. He gripped the bow-string and pulled it back, an arrow of light forming in position. He released the arrow of light and watched as it shot off into the forest.

_Angels, the very protectors of the human world, are much more than these storytellers know. Legions of them battle daily, protecting man from demons. With their various forms of combat and weaponry, they have protected us for millennia. Heroes from ages past and present are summoned, and given the chance to become one of these toned warriors of light. _

Silence followed the shot of light, the warrior remaining still. After the lapse of silence, the angel heard snarls and wails in the distance, feet pounding through the forest towards him. Putting his bow away, the angel reached behind him, a sword forming in his hand, "Trace on," A sword formed in his hand, "Perfection achieved," He spun the claymore and readied for impact, the first of the demons approaching.

"Kill the sky-dweller!" The demons shouted. A demon that had to be twice the angel's size stomped up to him and raised its fist, energy pulsating from the bulky limb. It brought the large fist down, the ground crumbling around its mighty fist. As the pedals of the white flowers obscured the large demon's vision, its death was already in progress. With the speed of lightning, the warrior cut the wall of pure muscle in two, black blood erupting from its fatal state.

"Trace on." He threw the sword away, the weapon disappearing in a flash of light as it left his hand. In its place, a javelin formed in the warrior's hand, "Perfection achieved." He spun the javelin around, knocking the four-legged demons away when they pounced. The others, who unluckily got struck with the head, were cut in two, their blood littering the field. However, the field's beauty was not lost, as the blood and the bodies turned to dust and ash after a few seconds.

_However, with the start of these "Holy Grail Wars" the angels are having their recruiting resources interrupted. The event in itself sapped the strength of nearby angels, granting the stolen power to the revived Servants. Magi, the core purpose of this ritual, are merely led into a trap. Without them knowing, many sign a contract with the Demon King before this, so called, Grail accepts them as participants. _

The warrior stabbed the last of the demons in the chest, killing it. However, he knew this was only the first wave. He looked out towards the dense forest, seeing thousands of eyes glaring at him with blood-lust. He let out a sigh and raised his left hand, the gauntlet glowing in the night. With one swift motion, he slammed his fist into the ground, a beam of light shooting into the air.

The demons in mid-charge froze, fear gripping their very depths. Their crimson eyes looked up to the sky, the sight making them even more afraid. It was as if the sky was being peeled back, revealing thousands of stars. As one, the stars fell, revealing themselves to be angels. They all landed in front of the original warrior, their hoods hiding their faces.

"Trace on!" They shouted in unison, weapons of various classes and strength forming in their hands, "Perfection achieved."

"Leave none alive," The angel who summoned the army watched as his men and women charged, clashing with the demons. The sounds of battle went on for a few minutes, the warriors of light achieving absolute victory.

_The battle has crossed the plane of existence, forcing the angels to go to former Servants and Masters for aid. In order for there to be victory, the angels must apply one of their base principles. Absolute Victory is only achieved if angels are the only casualties._

"General Gallium," A female angel saluted her superior, "we suffered zero fatalities and fifteen injuries."

Gallium removed his hood and looked across the battlefield, his face remaining stoic, "Very well, check for remnants and destroy them, we have much to do."

**CH.03: Angel**

"Another morning to a normal day." A teen with reddish hair yawned and stretched his limbs. His golden eyes focused on the machine in front of him, concentration radiating from his very being. He closed his eyes and touched the microwave oven. As he always did, he used Trace magic to repair and improve the microwave. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, 'The teachers are going to be happy to get their precious microwave back,' the boy's thoughts went to his teacher and overseer, 'especially Fuji-nee.'

"Emiya sempai," A soft voice called from the door of the boy's workshop, "breakfast is ready." The girl at the door smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her hair was emerald in color and went just past her shoulders. A red ribbon tied a series of bangs behind her ear, giving her a very innocent and caring look, "Where you out here all night Emiya sempai?"

Emiya Shiro smiled at his close friend, "Yeah Sakura, I guess I got carried away last night and forgot to get some sleep." He scratched the back of his head and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sakura, noticing her concerned look, "I'm fine, really."

"Sempai… you don't have to keep it all inside, we're all concerned about you." Sakura turned to leave, giving the tired Emiya a kind smile, "You might want to do something about the bags under your eyes before Miss Fujimura sees you."

"Thanks Sakura." Shiro smiled slightly to try and appease the girl that had been like a sister to him. When she was out of sight, Emiya sighed and looked out the window, 'It's been three months since the last Grail War ended.' He shook his head and stood up, the microwave in his arms, 'Saber wouldn't want me to mope.'

--------

"Shiro," A voice whined from the table, "we've been over this so many times; it's rude to make people wait for you." The woman's voice became stern as she scolded the late riser.

"You only say that so you can eat sooner." Shiro eyed the older woman and sat down at the table. He looked over the spread of food, "Once again, Sakura makes enough food to feed an army."

"I figured you'd be hungrier today, so I made more." Sakura watched Shiro intently. Lately, the boy hadn't been eating nearly as much as he used to, and both women noticed it. His weight had plummeted, and he showed signs of little sleep.

Shiro looked from Fuji to Sakura, seeing them watching his every move. He knew full well that they were concerned, but he couldn't help his natural reaction to past events. He sighed softly to himself and started filling his plate with food, accepting the bowl of rice Sakura gave him. He slowly started eating, though his stomach sent no message that it wanted the nourishment, 'If it makes them happy, I guess I can suffer through eating too much.' He opened one eye to look at Taiga. He was glad when she started dominating the food as usual.

----

"Don't be late Shiro," Taiga grabbed her bag and glanced at the clock, screaming when she did, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"And she gets on me about being on time." Shiro watched the hyper-active teacher bolt out of the Emiya residence and down the street, a large cloud of dust behind her.

"Shall we get going?" Sakura started for the door. Shiro just nodded and followed her outside. The two took the usual route to school, crossing the street at the same place, turning the same corners, and even walking at the usual pace.

'Everything is so normal… it's hard to go back to even now.' Shiro stopped when someone flicked him in the ear, "Ow," He looked behind him to a girl around his age, clad in red and black, "R-Rin?"

"What's with that greeting?" The black-haired beauty folded her arms and smirked, "You where day-dreaming again, weren't you."

"Hi Rin, how are you today?" Sakura asked.

The teal-eyed Magi looked at her once lost sister, "Hi Sakura, I'm alright, a bit tired though." Rin gave her a small smile and started walking.

"Shiro," Sakura called, "I'm going on ahead; I'll see you later." Sakura picked up her pace and walked to the entrance of the school, leaving Rin and Shiro alone.

Shiro kept his eyes forward; waiting for the question he knew was coming. Yes, even Tosaka had been slightly concerned for his health, 'Seeing how we nearly got killed multiple times, I suppose it's natural to start caring a little.'

"Shiro," Rin started, "I'm sure you know what I want to ask."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Rin; I wish all of you would believe me when I say that." Shiro stopped there when he saw Rin give him a weird look, "What is it?"

Rin sighed, "I should've expected you not to notice." She gave him her usual disappointed look, "Haven't you noticed a familiar feeling lately?"

Shiro looked down in thought, "Well… there was that report about two archeologists being brutally murdered, but that was in South America."

"Shiro, it could've easily been a Servant that did it." Rin held up her hand and looked at it, "I've noticed my hand begins to burn every once in awhile where Archer's Command Seal used to be."

"Now that you mention it," Rin looked at Shiro, "I did feel a slight pain in that spot; could it be something significant?" Shiro looked at his watch.

Rin shrugged slightly and sighed, "I don't know for sure, but we better get to class." Rin saw Shiro start for the door, "Shiro, I'll drop by your house later on to talk more."

Shiro nodded, "You sure it's to talk, or is because you simply like the company in my house?" He snickered when Rin blushed, her eyes wide. Shiro walked off, a smirk still on his face.

Rin stood in the same spot, her mind reeling from Shiro's attitude, 'That moment, for that brief moment, he reminded me of Archer.' Her face fell upon remembering the crimson Servant. She had suffered worse than Shiro since the war ended. Every other night, she'd have nightmares of being in that same scenario. Running from the large mansion while Archer fought, feeling his life-force deteriorate into nothing, and the sadness she felt when the last Command Seal disappeared from her hand. Rin looked up to the blue sky and sighed again, 'I really need to get over this… what the heck?' Rin squinted when she saw a red dot appear in a flash of light.

The spot in the sky continued to get bigger, and bigger, until Rin could make out a humanoid form to said crimson spot, 'I-Impossible,' Rin's eyes were wide with recognition. However, the recognition turned to pure surprise and fear when she noticed the man's trajectory was right where she was, "ARCHER YOU IDIOT!"

"Then move already!" The crimson Servant flipped and landed right next to his ex-Master, both individuals scared witless, "So," Archer brushed himself off, "did I miss anything important?"

"Archer," Rin whispered to herself, "how are you here?" Rin jumped, for right when she was finished asking her question, the bell rang. In a desperate attempt to salvage her record, Rin tried to sprint to class, only to be held back by her favorite white-haired guy, "Archer, out of the way."

The sharp-eyed warrior just continued to hold Rin back, a calm smirk on his face. When he heard the final bell ring, he let Rin go, "I've always wanted to do that."

Rin glared at the former slave of the Grail, "I'll deal with you after class, now come on." Rin turned on her heel and stomped off, hiding the small smile from Archer.

---------

"Morning everybody!" Taiga skipped into the classroom in her sing-songy voice, only to trip over the first row of desks. Fortunately, the students had taken precautions for her entrance, knowing all too well how she is. Taiga hopped to her feet, ignoring the bump that was forming on the back of her head, and put her usual expression on, "I have exciting news."

"You're getting your name officially changed to Tiger?" One student shouted out loud. Unfortunately for him, Taiga recognized his voice.

"One more outburst about my name and I'll make your life a living nightmare pal." She glared at the student for a few seconds before returning to her 'Happy Face', "We have three new students today." Taiga skipped to the door while the room went into a fit of whispers.

'New students… this late in the year?' Shiro looked at the door as Taiga stuck her head out, speaking to the students. The room got quiet when Taiga came back, three students following her. There were two males and a girl.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves to the class?" Taiga suggested.

The first had very light-blonde hair, slicked back except for two bangs that formed a 'V'. His eyes were violet in color, and gave off a sense of wisdom, as if he were far older than he appeared. As for his body, he wasn't too big, but he looked to be in good shape, an aspect the girls seemed to notice immediately, "I'm Michael Arcs, pleasure,"

The other male looked to be Egyptian, his skin a bit lighter than most black guys Shiro's seen. His eyes were hazel, spots of green dancing around in his eyes. His hair, which was strangely white, was shaved around the sides, the middle done in an assortment of dread-locks. The girls who weren't caught by the first guy were busy staring at him, a wide grin on his face, "Fafnir Amadeus, but call me Fafnir."

The guys weren't without their own piece of eye-candy though. The female member of the new students was definitely going to be hit on, the guys admiring her smooth, pale skin. Her eyes were red, causing Shiro to shiver due to how much they resembled Gilgamesh's. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and was a baby-blue, a long braid held behind her ear, "I'm Sakura Einsmark, call me Kura."

"Welcome to the class you three, now let's see, how about I put you three," Taiga's eyes focused on the seats near Shiro, "right by Emiya Shiro."

"Cool by me," Fafnir shrugged and walked over to his seat by the window. Michael followed and sat beside the shocked boy, while Kura sat beside Fafnir. Fafnir leaned back, "Nice to meet you Emiya Shiro."

"Yes, it certainly is a pleasure." Michael examined Shiro, making him even more nervous.

"Hiya, don't mind us too much, I hope to become good friends with you." Kura smiled at Emiya, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uhh, same here." Shiro felt another shiver go up his spine, 'These guys definitely aren't normal.'

-----------

Shiro ran up the stairs to the roof during lunch, hoping he'd find Rin. The three new students had stared at him the entire period, each one seeming to size him up for something. The rushing Tracer stopped when he passed his friend Issei, "Hey Issei, been awhile."

"Yeah, is something wrong? You seem to be in a rush." Issei eyed his friend, guessing where he was going.

"I need to talk to somebody about the three new students." Shiro faced his friend, hoping he could tell him a little bit about them.

Issei seemed to think over the issue, "There's actually more than three, there's five new students; three students in our class and two in another class on the other side of the building."

"Two more?" Shiro's eyes sharpened, 'Something isn't right, I can feel it.'

"Yeah, one with white hair and blue eyes and another with blonde hair and pale eyes." Issei listed the vague descriptions he had gotten from other students.

Shiro offered to eat lunch with Issei, figuring he still had a lot more to tell him. In the past, his friend had been a major source of outside information, and now it was time to use that pool of info again, 'I'll tell Tosaka later, I have a feeling now isn't the best time.'

-----

"So Archer," Rin leaned against the fence, "how did you come back?"

Archer left his spirit form and smirked like he always does, "That's something I can only answer when Emiya gets here."

"Why, what's so important about him?" Rin put her hands on her hips and glared at Archer. She had been an emotional wreck since he was defeated, and it only got worse with his sudden drop-in this morning, "I deserve an explanation Archer."

The crimson Servant shifted his weight to his other foot, "I know Rin, but I'm under strict orders, and the guy giving them doesn't like slip-ups." He opened an eye to look at Rin, seeing her confused face.

"Orders, who is ord…" Rin stopped when the roof door opened, "Archer." Rin looked at her former Servant when he didn't change to spirit form, "Archer, someone's coming."

"I know, they're right on time." Archer faced the door as five students walked onto the roof, "I was wandering when you'd come here. Get lost along the way?"

"Archer, who are these guys?" Rin's body went tense when she felt the amount power seeping from all five students, 'This power is inhuman, even Servants don't have this much power.'

-----------

It had been a long day for Shiro. It seems that the students were very interested in him for some reason, but he couldn't determine why, 'Not to mention the other two that are there.' Shiro slowed himself and looked up, 'If Saber was here, she'd probably have a guess on what they wanted.' The red-haired teen continued home, his thoughts still plagued by the presence of his three new acquaintances.

Upon reaching his residence, Shiro immediately felt something different. He stopped to try and remember where he'd felt it before. The feeling wasn't exactly bad; it was actually very calming, 'Calm… hmm, it's on the tip of my tongue.' Shiro continued into the house, still trying to identify what was amiss. He set his bag down and took his shoes off, his eyes scanning the amount of house visible. He didn't turn on any lights as he searched the house for anything strange, hoping to catch whatever was in here off guard.

"All that's left is my room." Shiro knelt down beside the door to his room and focused. He traced Archer's short-swords and opened the door, charging in. He glanced around only to find the room empty, just like all the others, 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' Shiro dissolved the swords and straightened. However, a pair of soft hands made him jump as they covered his eyes from behind.

"Shiro," A soft voice purred his name, a voice he hadn't heard for a full three months.

Shiro was frozen with surprise. The familiar scent of lavender, the soft skin, the familiar voice that made his name sound like a whole other word was all so familiar to him, "S-Saber?" Shiro stiffened when he felt someone's head rest on his shoulder.

"Close, try again Shiro." The former Saber was having a bit of fun making him guess her real name.

"Arthur?" Shiro smirked, proud of his attempt to reverse the surprise situation. His smirk grew when he felt the familiar glare burn into him.

"Shiro, now you are not being serious." Arturia uncovered his eyes to fold her arms across her chest.

Shiro turned around and smiled, "Sorry," His face softened, "I missed you very much." He scratched the back of his head. Deciding to be bold, he stepped towards Arturia, only to have her step away from him, "What's wrong?"

"You have yet to say my name Shirou; I will not permit you to touch me until you do." Arturia turned her head away from him. She was winning their little game once again, and she was more then willing to keep it that way.

Shiro blushed, 'I really need to explain to her why her use of words can be taken in the wrong direction.' Shiro sighed and smiled again, "You mean Arturia?" His question was answered when Arturia virtually leaped on him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you also Shiro." Arturia continued to hug Shiro, allowing other thoughts to slip away for the time being.

**A/N: Little bit of everything in this chapter, I hope you liked it. If anybody was OOC, feel free to point it out for improvement. Until next time, please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There are some concept images on my profile if any of you want to take a look. Specifically the Angel Generals since they'll be a big part of the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Type-Moon's**

**CH.4: First Encounter**

Shirou sipped the tea he had made and continued to wait. Rin was running late, and he really wanted to tell her about Saber's, now known as Arturia, return. Suddenly, a thought hit him, 'If Arturia's back, then does that mean Archer's back too?' Shirou sighed at the thought. He was well aware of Rin's emotional condition after the Grail War, but even so, 'It doesn't mean I have to like the guy.' Shirou was brought from his thoughts when he heard light footsteps enter the room, "Hey Sakura."

"Oh, hello sempai, I didn't expect to see you inside." Sakura stopped when she looked at Shirou, "Is something wrong sempai, you look… different." Sakura tried to keep her smile small. Shirou was starting to look a lot better, 'Perhaps he's finally recovered.'

"Shirou," Both teens looked towards the door on the other side of the room, "where are the… oh, hello Sakura." Arturia looked up to notice the kind girl staring at her, eyes wide with surprise. The room was silent, a nervous Shirou glancing back and forth between the two females. Shirou once again looked at Arturia, only to notice the slightest bit of discomfort on her face.

"S-Saber, you're back?" Sakura blinked a few times, her mind still reeling.

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you no longer referred to me as Saber." Arturia gave her friend a small smile and sat down beside Shirou.

"A-Alright, it's good to see you back, but when did you?" Sakura struggled to put her words together properly, a familiar feeling returning to her chest. She quickly set the groceries she was carrying down in the kitchen and started put some away and leaving others out for dinner.

"I just returned today, I probably should've sent word before-hand as not to surprise anyone." Arturia apologized. She noticed how jittery Sakura was and frowned slightly.

"No, you just surprised me; it wasn't really any of my business anyway." Sakura kept her back to the pair, hiding her own solemn face, 'I won't be selfish about this, I won't..' Sakura fought the feeling and started cheer up a little, a familiar presence sweeping over her.

Shirou remained silent throughout the encounter, cursing his stupidity every few seconds, 'I should've told her before Arturia popped in like that.' Shirou made a note to keep his attention towards the front-door. If Sakura was making dinner, then Fuji-nee will be here soon, 'I don't think a repeat would go too well.'

----------------

"What a long day." Taiga sighed tiredly and continued down the street. She had been at the school longer than usual to deal with a few students in the Archery Club. Ever since Shinji disappeared, things had been pretty hectic. However, with some strict discipline and time, things were starting to settle back into place.

"Excuse me ma'am," Taiga looked farther down the side-walk to see a strange man, "do you have the time?" The man was draped in a black cloak, the hood covering his head and shadowing his face.

Taiga kept her eyes on the strange person, her hand going for anything she could use for self-defense, "It's about a quarter to three."

The man nodded and walked past Taiga, "Thank you kindly madam." The hooded man continued down the side-walk, leaving Taiga to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That guy was weird." Taiga continued walking, keeping one eye behind her until the man was beyond her field of vision.

---

"Hounds," Three of the four-legged demons appeared out the shadows, "kill her." The hooded man continued on his way, taking out a wicked spear as he passed by, unseen to the general public.

---------

"See anything?" A woman in black colored armor asked her partner. Her hood was up, only a single strand of blonde hair was visible.

"Yeah, three of them and they're stocking a woman with short chestnut hair at one-o-clock." Another person responded. His voice was that of a man, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. The glasses went over the top of his head instead of towards his ears, the lenses showing a three-dimensional image of the city.

"That's our district, we better move." The woman took out three kunai knives and jumped from the roof of the office building. Her partner followed, spinning his lance as he leapt.

-- ELSEWHERE –

Three armored warriors walked through the streets, the public passing through them as if they were ghosts. All three warriors had hoods over their heads, white armor protecting them from harm. Wolf's fur coated the inside and rim of their hoods, their angelic presence glowing slightly.

"First target found to the north-east," The first angel waved his hand, the other two stepping away from him as they continued down the street.

"You sure about the rookie, she's just out of training." Another angel questioned, ignoring said rookie's glare.

"I'm no rookie; I've been at this for at least twenty years." The female angel shot back at her squad-mate.

"Both of you be silent; the key to any battle is to have the advantage of surprise." The first angel, who apparently was the leader, silenced them.

"Yes sir," Both of them responded, ending the small argument. The street was devoid of sounds other than the usual hustle and bustle of daily life. However, the silence was brought to a halt when everything froze, the sounds stopping as a chill froze the environment.

"Signal that we've made contact and pursue the target." The leader ordered, crouching down in preparation for a sprint.

"I got it," The younger one of the squad raised her hand, a beam of light shooting from her palm. She muttered an incantation, the beam exploding in a bright light as it floated back towards the ground. As soon as the beam exploded, the three angels were in pursuit, their target welcoming them.

"Holy son of a…" The second angel was silenced immediately, their target making the first fatal move.

"Andria!" The leader of the squad looked in horror as his second in command fell to the ground, her blood splattered around her, "You scum!"

--------------

Arturia watched as Shirou helped set the table, her emerald eyes taking in every one of his movements. Seemingly oblivious to her watching, Shirou simply continued to help. When the doorbell rang, Arturia decided to answer, 'It's the least I can do if everyone else is busy.' She continued towards the door until a flash of red hair stopped her.

"A-Arturia, why don't you let me get the door." Shirou hastily suggested, gently turning her back towards the kitchen.

"Shirou," She spun around and out of the boy's grasp, "I feel useless just sitting there, continue with what you were doing." However, she was once again stopped and directed to the kitchen.

"Nonsense, consider this a welcome home dinner, you don't need to do a thing." Shirou laughed nervously, knowing he'll get it from her later.

"Very well Shirou, but I will talk with you about this later." Arturia shot him her serious look, the poor Emiya gulping in response.

"Right, I'll just get the door." Shirou turned to the front door, his nerves shot by how Arturia said she _will _speak to him, 'I'm really going to get it later.' He sighed and opened the door, expecting to see Taiga. Instead, "W-Who the heck are you?" It was a guy with white hair and ice-blue eyes.

"You must be Emiya Shirou," The teen looked past Shirou's shoulder to see Arturia staring at him, "Arturia, time to get to work."

"Right," Arturia walked past Shirou and took out the ring that Gallium gave her, "how exactly do I use this Gallium?"

"Arturia, you know this guy!?" Shirou stepped between the blonde woman and Gallium. His hand opened slightly, ready to use his trace abilities to protect his former Servant. Gallium's eyes sharpened, feeling the concentration of mana in a familiar fashion.

'I see, this boy is similar to us,' Gallium looked up at Arturia and nodded.

"Yes Shirou, he's a new acquaintance of mine." Arturia answered. She stepped beside Shirou, "However, we don't have time for this."

"Put the ring on and it'll do the rest." Gallium turned around, his angelic form separating from his fake body. Arturia did as Gallium instructed and put the ring on her finger, the silver work of metal sunk into her skin in a flash of light. The light started at her finger tips and her feet. It gradually engulfed her entire body and dispelled in a flash, white feathers floating around her.

Shirou's eyes were wide with astonishment, "What the heck is going on?" Shirou admired Arturia's new armor. It was much like her old one, only it was white and silver where it used to blue, and the blue designs on the chest-plate was stained gold.

"How do you feel?" Gallium's eyes were focused on the sky, following the flare until it faded.

The former king flexed her fingers and moved her arms, "It feels different, but I'm sure I will get used to it."

"Good, now grab the boy and let's go." Gallium crouched down, "The others are already doing recon; they'll meet us there."

---------

Taiga rounded the last corner to Shirou's residence, "I bet Sakura's going to make something special tonight, I can't wait." She smiled widely, daydreaming about the food she was about to eat. Her eyes shot open when she heard a growl. Thinking it was a stray dog, Taiga turned around to face the dog, only to see a strange shadow creature.

--

The two black clad angels picked up speed when they heard a scream and the beastly howl of the Hounds, "Round the corner Sean!"

"Got it," The angel with the sunglasses pushed off the side of a building, shooting forward at twice the speed. He stopped on the building just beside Taiga and looked down, seeing the three demons encircle her. Sean took out his lance and jumped above the first Hound, bringing the weapon down on its head, "Amber, get the woman away from here!"

"I'm on it." The armored angel threw the kunai, the three knives impaling the second Hound. She sprinted past the third, ducking under its attempt to pounce on her. Grabbing Taiga's hand, she pulled the stunned teacher a safe distance away.

"W-What's going on!?" Taiga freed her hand and watched as Sean faced the last demon. The shadow dog pounced at him, only to receive the butt end of Sean's lance, breaking the creature's jaw. It staggered to its feet, its jaw hanging limply as it bled black blood. Taiga looked behind Sean to see the other Hound get up, the hole in its head gushing its internal fluid.

"Sean, behind you!" Amber warned. Sean didn't face the foe behind him as it sprang into the air, getting ready to bite the back of his neck. The seasoned angel spun around and ducked, the Hound going right over him and into the one in front. In one fluid motion, Sean threw his lance and chanted an incantation, the tip glowing before it impaled the Hounds. As soon as the lance carried the two demons to the opposite wall to pin them, the lance exploded, taking the Hounds with it.

"Close one," Sean looked at Taiga to see her staring at him with bug-eyes, "I suppose she can see us judging by that look."

----------

"Dang, it looks like a bomb went off here." Archer set Rin down and observed the damage. Huge holes were blown in the sides of buildings all along the city street, the asphalt was cracked and covered with blood, medical crews still collecting the injured and killed.

"Archer, was this done by those things you were telling me about?" Rin felt herself weaken after her question, her stomach turning when she saw a child divided in two.

"No, it's something you should recognize Rin," Archer's hands balled into a fist, "it was a spirit of the Grail."

Rin looked at Archer, not wanting to see anymore, "You mean another War is starting?" Rin thought it was impossible. The Grail Wars were always six decades apart, 'What Servant would do this?'

"As I told you Rin," Archer's body began to glow, his crimson coat losing its sleeves and becoming ripped at the bottom, "the Grail needs blood, and the best way to do that is to send out Servants." Archer's body was covered in black armor, the remnants of his coat draped over his shoulders. He stepped in front of Rin and drew his short swords, sensing the culprit of the chaotic scene approach, "Get back Rin, whatever did this is coming."

"Right, I'll leave it to you Archer." Rin ran back to a safe distance and watched, her eyes widening when the following events played out. A warrior in once white armor was thrown against the side of the building beside Archer, his body leaving an imprint in the bricks. His armor was covered in his own blood, various gashes covering his legs and torso. His hood was down, revealing his face to the pair. His hair was originally green, but his blood had stained it crimson, a long gash on his face bleeding down into his eye.

Archer went over to the angel and knelt down, "Come on, let's get you out of here." Archer went to pick him up with one arm, but was stopped by the injured squad-leader.

"O-One of m-my group… t-that way." The angel pointed down an alley-way and struggled to his feet, "S-Save her and g-go."

"No way," Archer looked over to Rin and nodded, knowing she'd heard the injured angel. Rin followed the angel's finger and into an alley. Rin stopped and looked at the pile of dust and ash covering the tipped trash-cans.

Rin's eyes became solemn. Archer told her what happened when angels died; they turned to dust, 'What could've done this?' Rin pondered the thought, fearing that whatever took down an angel might be able to take down Archer.

Outside, Archer helped the angel stand. The injured soldier pushed away from the crimson Servant and staggered forward, the direction in which he was thrown, "F-For glory," The angel fell forward, his body already turning to dust before he hit the pavement.

"Archer," Rin stepped out of the alley, seeing the angel's final moments herself.

"I'm going after whatever did this; go find Shirou, I'm sure you'll find help in that direction." Archer didn't look at her as he stepped deeper into the destruction. However, his unknown target decided to come to him, a female angel in his grip. The spirit held by the Grail tossed the woman, a flash of white catching her, "You're late,"

"You're just early," Gallium held the woman gently, his ice colored eyes focused on the Berserker class in front of him. He glanced down when he felt the angel move in his arms, 'She's still alive, but barely.' Gallium hands began to glow slightly, the more serious wounds on the woman's body healing enough to stop the bleeding.

"Rin," Archer took the woman from Gallium and brought her over to his former Master, "watch her for us would you?"

"Archer, I'm no nurse you know." Rin shot. However, her words and actions contradicted each other as she supported the bleeding woman's head, Archer having already set her down. Rin took her red coat off and set it under the angel, attempting to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Rin," Tosaka looked up to see Shirou and Arturia, "what are you doing here?" Emiya looked up from Rin and down the street, seeing what had done the surrounding destruction. The Berserker class had Greek armor on his body, his face hidden by the helmet. A large shield was strapped to his arm, a wicked spear in his other hand. However, compared to Heracles, this Berserker was tiny, the same height as an average human.

"A Berserker class warrior," Arturia drew one of her swords, Caliburn, and stepped forward. She was stopped when Gallium raised his hand for her to do so, "What?"

"Let me and Archer handle this, save your strength in case something comes up." Gallium lifted his hand, "Trace on," A Spartan Xiphos (1) forming in his hand, "perfection achieved."

"Trace magic?" Rin whispered to herself, 'It's just like Emiya's, only… more focused.'

"Shirou," Arturia looked at the person most likely to jump in, "we'll stay out of this like he said." Shirou simply nodded. The boy had many questions and he knew they wouldn't be answered at the moment.

"Finally, someone more on my level." The Berserker readied his spear and tossed his shield away.

Archer and Gallium readied themselves, the potential Servant charging in like a blood-thirsty lion.

-------------

Another man in a black cloak walked down the street calmly, 'That fool has attracted too much attention.' He thought to himself as he continued to stalk his prey. In front of him walked a little girl with snow-white hair, two of her care-takers walking beside her, "Form the Sphere." The hooded man commanded, the surroundings becoming motionless. Children were frozen in their games, pedestrians were petrified in their daily errands and so on, time coming to a halt throughout the entire block.

---

"Ilya, get behind us." Sella stepped in front of the young girl, Leysritt taking position next to her.

Ilya froze, keeping her attention on her surroundings. Everything was frozen in time around them, a dense aura making it hard for her to even breathe, "Leysritt, I can't breathe." Ilya called her caretaker.

"Sella, we must get Miss Ilya out of this soon." Leysritt froze when she saw a man slip between the frozen civilians, "Sella," Leysritt grabbed Ilya's hand and started to put distance between them. Sella answered her call and took Ilya from her.

"Be careful Leysritt, that man isn't normal." Sella led the weakened Ilya away, her concern remaining with her partner.

The caring woman readied herself, the hooded man taking out a sword with various runes on it, "What do you want with us?"

"The girl," The man took off his cloak, revealing his attire. He was wearing plated armor with thick fur over his back and along his neck. His hair was grown out wildly, his large beard and mustache braided at the ends, "I am Odin, I believe it is only fair to warn you," The Norse God raised his sword, "for a chance to get my eye, I will easily slay a woman."

"Well in that case, allow me to step in." Leysritt looked up when a figure in black and gold armor dropped to the street, a large sword slung over his shoulder, "Names Fafnir," He spun his large sword and drove it into the street, "and no Norse freak is going to get past me."

Sella froze upon hearing Fafnir's claim, a familiar giant blocking her path, "Berserker,"

Heracles nodded and stepped forward, the two caretakers and Ilya fading into nothing.

Odin glared at the angel and Heracles, "You tricked me with fakes," He growled and eyed Heracles. Fafnir saw this and smirked.

"I'll leave this one up to you big guy," He turned to Heracles, "try not to rip this city in half." Fafnir jumped over the neighboring building and out of sight, leaving only Heracles and Odin to fight one another.

-------

The man with the spear scoffed, watching as the two angels escorted Taiga to Shirou's house. Sensing what lay ahead, his scowl changed to a wicked smirk, 'That'll do,' He jumped from the roof he as on and landed in front of Shirou's residence, 'The sooner this is over, the better.' He entered the large house, in search of his target. However, when he rounded the corner, he was stabbed through the throat, long strands of lavender hair obscuring his vision, "Y-You," He hissed and yanked the nail from his throat, coughing up blood.

"Sneaking through the house to execute your opponent, that's pretty underhanded." Rider smirked at the enraged Servant. She was positioned on the ceiling, clearly having an advantage in the small space of the house.

"That Sakura girl better be pleased with your return Gorgon," He hissed again and started his retreat, "I'll take pleasure in torturing her wh… ack!" He looked down to see the head of a lance poking out of his chest.

"Pay attention, you nearly ran into me freak." Sean picked him up and slammed him into the ground, removing his lance afterwards.

"Sakura, Shirou," Taiga ran passed Sean, Rider following close behind.

"Who was it?" Amber asked.

"Don't know," Sean kicked the corpse as it began to turn to dust, "don't care."

"So what now, do we leave them alone?" Amber listened as Taiga fussed over Sakura and Rider, never seeing the ladder before.

"We leave, Rider's here; if it makes you feel better, we'll circle around until one of the Generals show up." Sean started out, a circle of orange light forming on his back. He jumped into the air as two orange wings came from the circle, the thin wings taking him into the air. Amber looked as the sun began its descent beyond the horizon, a sigh escaping her lips as she followed Sean into the sky.

----------- NEW YORK, NORTH AMERICA --------

An angel with black wings stood on top of the Empire State building. His crimson eyes examined the dense city, 'I was hoping I could avoid killing humans, but that cursed woman just had to point the stupid gun at me.' The angel remembered how he was awakened and scowled.

"Lord Lucifer," Another angel appeared behind Lucifer, "the battles have begun in Fuyuki City; it'll be a few days before we reach Japan if we leave now."

Lucifer's stoic face became more demonic, a wicked smirk etched on his face, "Good, It's been too long since I've seen those eyes of his." Lucifer laughed maniacally and jumped off the Empire State Building, his wings carrying him towards the west.

**A/N: I'll stop here to clear a few things up. First off, most of the OCs won't stick around for the first part of the story. Second, those who know of any heroes other than Greek and Norse, please inform me, I'd really appreciate it. Gods are fine too; I thought it'd be fun to use them.**

**(1)- A Xiphos is a sword used by ancient Greeks. If any of you have seen the movie "300", it's the sword they use. **

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time to see some well needed action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/stay night.**

**CH.5: Clash of Legends and Heroes**

Archer cursed when the Berserker came for him first. The powerful Servant brought the spear down, meeting Archer's blades with massive force. He grunted as he tried to push the Berserker off, only to fail. Deciding on rolling away, Archer flipped to his left, the spear crashing into the ground, "Who is this guy?"

Gallium shrugged and charged in, the Berserker not even bothering to dodge. He tried a horizontal strike to the Berserker's mid-section, the attack leaving a long gash. Gallium watched, the wound healing almost as soon as it was made, "Well, at least we know he's immortal."

Rin's eyes examined the Servant, 'Invincible… judging by his armor, he's Greek.' Rin closed her eyes in thought, sifting through her knowledge of mythology and Greek heroes. After a few seconds of thought, her teal eyes snapped open," That's it!"

"You know who it is Rin?" Arturia's grip on Excalibur tightened.

"Achilles, the hero who died during the Trojan War." Rin's usual smirk appeared on her face, a plan forming in her pretty head. She looked at the fight ahead, seeing Archer and Gallium get held back by Achilles' spear.

"Achilles… wasn't his weakness his heel?" Shirou checked. Rin nodded, "Then that's all we have to do."

"How do you propose we get behind him?" Arturia didn't think the warrior would allow such a thing with a head-on attack.

"Leave that to me." Rin's eyes sharpened, her plan coming into complete formation.

---------------

"So, you want me to kill these things?" A familiar warrior with sapphire colored hair leaned on his blood-colored lance. Beside him was a woman in a black business-suit with short purple hair.

"That's what Michael told us to do," She looked over to her ex-Servant, "problem with that Lancer?"

"I told you," Lancer's blood-colored eyes scanned his surroundings, "you can call me by my real name." Lancer poked the woman in the shoulder, a playful grin on his face. However, the woman simply swatted his hand away, her eyes closed in annoyance.

"I prefer Lancer, now get going." Her voice reflected her annoyance as she gave Lancer his order.

"Fine, fine," Lancer sighed and spun his lance, his eyes showing excitement, "I won't refuse an order by you Bazett." He jumped down from the rooftop they were on and into the small number of Hounds.

Bazett simply shook her head as Lancer began to slay the demons, her eyes focused on the temple north of them, 'So that's where it's hiding… Michael might want to know about this.' She thought, remembering the legendary angel's words.

----------

Heracles jumped after Odin, the Norse God having dodged another of his strikes. Odin himself wasn't a small man, but he was still dwarfed by the massive bulk of Heracles. The Greek hero took advantage of this by grabbing Odin by his head and tossing him into and through a nearby building. Heracles let out a growl and followed Odin, refusing to let up on him.

"A clever trick, using a fake to draw us out." Odin crept through the darkness of the abandoned office-building, his sword drawn. He slipped in behind Heracles and went to strike him in the back, only to have Heracles' massive sword block it, the move gouging out a section of the roof. Odin cursed and slipped back into the darkness, his only eye still focused on Heracles.

"This fight isn't over Odin; I have yet to use all of my power." Heracles' deep voice seemed to reach Odin's chest. Heracles raised his large sword and spun it around, taking out some of the support beams. Odin's eye widened when Heracles appeared in front of him, the Norse God in his iron grip. With a single throw, Odin was driven from the fourth floor, to the first.

Heracles dropped after him, his eye glowing red in the darkened room. He stiffened when he heard Odin's voice, "I see you are indeed strong Heracles, but our fight will have to wait for another time." Odin was already gone, his voice ringing in Heracles' ears.

---------

"It's like fighting Heracles all over again." Archer spat out a piece of cement, having been driven in it for the umpteenth time. Achilles was proving to be just as strong and arrogant as the stories say, his immortality not exactly helping.

"I am disappointed," Achilles walked over to Archer, "I was expecting much more from the, so-called, 'Hero of Justice'." Achilles mocked.

Archer laughed weakly, "I gave that title up awhile ago," He rolled to his feet and kicked Achilles between the eyes, "you might want to do your homework better."

Achilles stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. The Greek warrior chuckled, "This is more like it; I've waited for someone to fight me with such skill."

Archer's eyes remained calm and collected, but his voice told of his slight anger, "So you killed those two angels because they didn't put up a good enough fight?"

Gallium climbed out of the building he had been driven into and stood beside Archer, "For the sake of thrills, you live by the sword?"

Achilles shrugged nonchalantly, "I was raised to be a warrior; anyone unwilling to do the same and challenge me must die." Achilles' eyes grew wide, his heel beginning to burn intensely, "WHO DARES!?" Achilles turned around just in time for Arturia's blade to stab him in the foot, missing his heel. Achilles hissed in pain and grabbed Arturia by her throat, "Foolish woman, I will snap you in two for your underhanded tricks!"

Gallium watched as a certain red-head slipped in behind Achilles, a sword in hand. Though impressed, Gallium knew what would happen next and stepped in. He cut off Achilles' arm with his Xiphos and watched as Shirou went to stab Achilles in his heel, only to receive it in the face. Gallium grabbed Achilles and put him in a binding hold until Archer retrieved the Emiya boy.

"Enough of this foolishness," Achilles spoke as his arm began to regenerate, "until another time." His muscles tightened as he began to out-power Gallium, forcing his way out of the hold. He saw Archer and Arturia attempt to help and tossed Gallium towards them, "That fool Gilgamesh is a joke, having trouble dealing with the likes of you." Achilles' eyes were focused on Arturia, a mocking tone to his voice.

'Achilles, it is time to return.' A voice echoed in the Greek's head.

"Very well, get it over with mutt." Achilles bid his opponents farewell by flipping them off, enjoying the sight of Gallium and Arturia's fierce glares.

"That actually went fairly well." Gallium brushed himself off and looked at the others. Archer looked pretty calm, but his eyes reflected frustration. Rin was busy tending to the injured angel, but he could sense tension with her, 'Probably angry about her plan failing.' Gallium looked at Arturia and Shirou. The blonde knight was aiding Shirou to his feet; his left eye looking like it will turn black in a few minutes.

"You called that 'fairly well'?" Shirou flinched when he touched his eye, "I'd hate to see what bad would be." He rubbed his sore eye and looked at Arturia, "You alright?"

"I am unharmed," Arturia's eyes looked away from Shirou, "you are lucky you weren't hurt severely." Shirou's shoulders dropped slightly, hearing a slight weakness in Arturia's voice.

"If we're all done licking our wounds, we need to get to Einzbern Manor." Gallium pivoted and walked over to the injured angel. He gently picked her up and began to carry towards there next destination.

"Why do we have to go there, those guys might go after others." Shirou looked after the General, the angel stopping to sigh to himself.

"Everyone's already there, including Sakura, Taiga, and Ilya." Archer answered for the exasperated angel.

"Save all questions for when we get there, I'm sure we'll answer them once we talk." Gallium began walking again, his senses focused on the group behind him. Silently, everyone started for the large manor, their recent stale-mate being a bitter-sweet victory.

-------------

Lancer continued to dominate the field, thirteen angels fighting behind him. He glanced back to check on them, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face when he saw an angel break a demon's jaw off and beat the beast with it, 'Talk about ruthless,' Lancer spun around and cut two Hounds in half.

"Not bad." Lancer heard a deep voice from beyond the next wave of Hounds. The feral beasts stopped their assault and stepped aside, allowing the Servant to walk through. Lancer eyed the Servant, trying to at least guess where this hero hailed from. His skin was tanned and his hair was cut into a crimson Mohawk. On his head was a head-band, a black and white feather sticking up from it. His eyes were hard, war paint smeared under his eyes and on his chin. His torso was bare, revealing his well-toned muscles.

"So you're the one leading these things?" Lancer stood ready, feeling power virtually spill from this warrior's body. He took a quick glance around for any sign of a Master and smirked when he found none, 'Acting independently,'

"Yes, until one who has higher dominance shows, we have control over them." The Servant took out a large axe. Lancer didn't get a chance to say anything more as the Native American charged him, his axe stopped by Lancer's Gáe Bolg.

Lancer cursed when he felt himself being pushed backwards by the power of this Servant. He adjusted his hold so he could slip away without trouble, welcoming the renewed distance. Lancer's eyes sharpened when he saw the Servant stiffen.

'That is enough; we did not manage to kill any of them this day.' A voice echoed in the Servant's head.

The Native American Servant simply turned away and started to leave, not fearing Lancer's reaction, "Hey, you leaving already?"

"Black Hawk," The Servant said, "my name, it is Black Hawk… Cú Chulainn." Black Hawk whistled, a black horse appearing out of a pool of light. He climbed onto the horse and rode away, leaving a stunned Lancer behind.

"Why is my identity always the first revealed?" Lancer mumbled and went to find Bazett; they had an appointment at Einzbern Manor.

--------------

--------------

"This place still creeps me out." Shirou looked up at the large building, memories of the last time he'd been here flashing through his mind. He was snapped from his thoughts when Arturia tapped him on the shoulder, her eyes showing concern.

"Shirou, is your eye bothering you?" Arturia questioned, examining the black-eye from where she was standing. It was already black with hues of purple near the edges.

Shirou rubbed the minor injury and continued walking, "I'm fine, I've had worse right?"

"Unfortunately," Arturia walked beside him, entering the manor after Rin and Archer. Upon entry, everyone was taken by surprise, especially Archer. The once demolished room just inside the house was repaired and looked better than it did, new status ornamenting the stairs. Both were armored angels knelt down on one knee, their wings folded around them.

"Seems you fixed the place," Archer looked around, following the path he'd taken when he fought Heracles.

"Thanks, the ornaments were Michael's idea." Everyone looked to the staircase to see their favorite little girl smiling at them, "Hey, I see you decided to come announced this time Rin."

"I didn't want to be rude." Rin shot back, starting their usual game of word play. Her eyes didn't stop staring at the young girl, still harboring a bit of bitterness about what happened to Archer before. However, she realized it was war, so she didn't hate the little imp for it, 'Imp indeed… the little demon.'

Ilya continued down the stairs and ran to Shirou, throwing her arms around his torso, "Hello Oni-sama," Ilya said cutely, her grip increasing to that of a vice.

"I-Ilya, you're crushing me." Shirou tried to struggle out of her grip, the blood beginning to rush to his head.

"Ilya," Saber called the small girl, "release Shirou this instant, you're hurting him." Her tone was strict, the little Einzbern doing as she was told. Arturia watched as Shirou coughed slightly, his body recovering from the reunion.

"Well look who it is," Arturia and Shirou looked behind them to see Lancer and the purple-haired woman, "if it isn't the kid and the little lady." Lancer glanced up to Archer, seeing him shake his head frantically, "What's with yo…" Lancer was silenced when Arturia grabbed him by his hair and yanked him down to her level.

"I do not plan on telling you and Archer again," Her eyes sharpened, "never call me 'little lady'." With that, she released Lancer, the color drained from the Irishman's face.

"Wow, I like her already." Bazett smiled at Lancer's flustered features, "I've been trying to do that for days."

"Who are you?" Shirou asked.

"Oh," Bazett straightened her tie and bowed politely, "I'm Bazett Fragna McRemitze, I was Lancer's original Master."

Archer looked from Bazett to Arturia to Rin, 'Three potentially violent women in one place.' Archer wasn't alone with this thought, the other guys thinking the same thing at once.

'Scary,' All the males took a step back from Arturia and Bazett, Gallium shoving Shirou closer in fear of the former king's reaction.

Gallium sighed and took the injured angel towards one of the back rooms. He set her down on one of the beds and allowed Sella and Leysritt to patch her up, "Well, I think that's everyone… hold on… we're missing two more people." Gallium looked around, not seeing who he was looking for, "Fafnir, Kura, where's Omnus?" Gallium looked up, everyone following his gaze to two angels standing on the ceiling, "What did I say about doing that?"

"Oh cool it Gallium," Kura dropped to the floor beside Gallium, Fafnir dropping beside her, "you're always such a stick-in-the-mud."

"I like it that way, now where's Omnus and the others." Gallium's answer came when another angel came in with two people with him, "It's about time, you're late."

"Sorry," Omnus apologized and introduced the two behind him, "Medea didn't want to come, so I got Jason, and this guy couldn't pass up the chance to fight again." Omnus pointed to the two behind him, one of them getting a gasp out of Shirou and the other participants of the 5th Grail War.

"It's been awhile Saber," Assassin looked directly at his rival, "I decided to come and help… under one condition."

"You wish to fight me one more time." Arturia guessed. Assassin nodded, his face remaining stoic to hide his excitement.

"This certainly is a rag-tag group of warriors." The one called Jason spoke up. His hair was black and cut short. He was wearing angelic armor, but there was golden wool under the plates of metal, "My name is Jason, Jason of the Argonauts."

"It's been a long time old friend." Jason turned to see Heracles standing behind him, his towering form dwarfing the average sized man.

"Heracles," Jason looked up at the giant, "you've gotten… huge." He looked at his old comrade, happiness in his brown eyes. (1)

"Merry greetings and hugs all around, now if you don't mind, we have business," Gallium led everyone through the hall and towards a large living room. Heracles and Archer decided to stay outside, already knowing what the meeting was about.

-----------

"THOSE FOOLS HAVE NO IDEA WHO THEY'RE MESSING WITH!" Achilles punched a pillar beside him, destroying a chunk of it. He looked around his surroundings for something to destroy, but unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.

"Be patient Achilles," A mysterious man draped in a Sorcerer's robe peered into the crystal ball, "our time will come soon enough."

"I don't care about reviving the stupid Grail you dog-faced buffoon, I want REVENGE for their underhanded antics." Achilles punched another pillar in his anger.

"Don't get mad because of your weaknesses Achilles," Another warrior in golden Greek armor stepped into the light spilling in from above, "you're giving me a headache with all your yelling."

"Shut up Spartan, or I'll drive my spear right up your ass!" Achilles ran his hand along the pole of his spear. However, the Spartan simply shook his head, unaffected by the threat.

"I suggest you all find a way to defeat the angels first," Another person stepped into the light, "they'll prove to be the most difficult to handle." This heroic spirit was wearing samurai armor, his helmet off to reveal his face. His lavender hair was pulled up in traditional fashion; his eyes were hidden behind a blindfold.

"I agree, but what about the Demon General Lucifer, he's going to be here soon and…" The Spartan was cut off by said General.

"The demons won't listen to you if I show up." Lucifer joined the collection of heroes, "Who would've thought that you guys would actually listen to the Grail?" Lucifer shook his head and circled the group, every one of them stunned by his sudden appearance.

"You made a mistake coming here Lucifer." The cloaked hero looked at the crimson colored eyes of Lucifer. He'd seen many heroes with red eyes, but Lucifer's seemed to hold the very essence of evil, its aura spilling out without bounds and impurities.

"_I_ made a mistake," Lucifer's eyes sharpened as an insane grin appeared on his face, "_you_ made the mistake of using _my_ demons," He walked up to Achilles and put his arm around his shoulders, taking the cloaked hero in his other arm, "but I can forgive you guys if you do one thing for me."

"What would that be?" The Spartan folded his arms, a little interested.

"Bring me both Arturia Pindragon, and that boy, Emiya Shirou." Lucifer flexed the clawed fingers of his gauntlet, the sharp edges centimeters from the cloaked figure's neck.

"I don't see why not, it's not like we care about them anyway." Achilles scoffed at the mere mention of their names.

"Why, may I ask, do you want them?" The samurai eyed Lucifer suspiciously.

Lucifer simply shrugged, turning his back to leave, "I like to have fun, and my little plan will be tons of fun." Lucifer looked down from the platform they were on and at the army gathered under the temple's depths. The creatures looked to have the torso and arms of a man, but their legs and heads were that of Dobermans.

"So it's either agree, or fight you and six-thousand Dark Angels to the death." The Spartan clarified, looking towards the ceiling and at the thousands of black-winged angels.

"Basically, but I'll tell you right now," Lucifer hid his hands inside his cloak, "I don't lose." Lucifer's crimson eyes seemed to flash dangerously, his face remaining demonic.

"I see no problems with it, getting King Arthur and that boy out of the way early will help us." The cloaked hero removed his cloak to reveal his form. His body grew to full height, standing head and shoulders over the six-foot tall Achilles. His head and legs was that of a dog and his eyes were solid red.

"Then it's a deal Anubis, I'll see you freaks later." Lucifer extended his wings and flew up, his army of Dark Angels following.

The Spartan turned to Egyptian god, "Are sure about this Anubis, Lucifer isn't the most trustworthy of beings."

"You're wrong there," Anubis returned his gaze to the crystal ball, "Lucifer may be the servant of Satan, but he keeps his word like a true warrior." Anubis examined the large manor portrayed in the ball.

-----------------

Shirou froze upon entering the room. Inside, he saw Rider, Michael, Sakura, and Taiga sitting on one of the couches in the room. He looked from Taiga to everyone else, not really knowing how he'd explain all of this.

"Shirou," Arturia snapped him from his thoughts again. She led him over to one of the couches and sat him down, taking her own seat beside him. Her eyes were focused on the Generals in front of her, deciding now was not the time for personal affairs.

Shirou, on the other hand, was really confused. All he knew for sure was that Arturia was starting to close herself to her emotions like before, and that Taiga was glaring at him like a mother would a misbehaving child. He sat back and sank into the seat slightly, 'Oh great, just when things look up, they crash right back down.' He resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation.

"Well, I think we better start this by introducing ourselves." Gallium started with himself, "I'm Gallium Tenbatsu, General of the 12th-23rd Legions."

"I am Michael the Archangel, General of the 1st-11th Legions." The famous angel bowed politely.

"I am Sakura Einsmark." The female angel bowed, a large grin still on her face.

"Fafnir Amadeus, and while I'm speaking, I might as well tell you that all of us are Generals." The black clad angel leaned against the wall, the last of their group introducing himself.

"I am Omnus, the fifth and final General." He folded his arms and sat back in the chair he was in.

"I kind of guessed you three weren't normal." Shirou looked at Michael, Kura, and Fafnir.

"Moving on, I think your former Masters want a proper explanation of what's going on in Fuyuki City." Gallium glanced around, receiving nods from everyone, "Michael, give them the over-view."

"Sure," The Archangel cleared his throat and began, "the Holy Grail is on the verge of being eliminated from the Physical Realm. Currently, it is taking the souls of humans to strengthen itself so it can take a vessel for its own survival."

"What kind of vessel?" Shirou glanced at Ilya, remembering how she was almost used for such a thing.

"We don't know." Omnus answered.

"That's not really the reason why we summoned all of you here." Michael started again, "The Grail takes the soul of Masters that have participated in the wars… save for the ones here."

"It's a phenomenon that can't be simple coincidence, thus we assumed you guys will be useful to destroy the Grail for good." Gallium finished.

"Impossible," The Generals looked at Rin, "the Grail can't be fully destroyed, can it?"

"It was made, so it can be destroyed," Gallium answered, "thus is the way this world works."

"Basically, we want all of you here to destroy the Grail and the heroes that stand in your way." Kura leaned forward on the back of Gallium's chair and smiled at them.

"So you guys aren't going to help?" Rin looked at them as if they were cowards.

"Unfortunately," Gallium rubbed the bridge of his nose, "The Council is full of pencil-pushers; they ordered that we remain inactive in Fuyuki City." Gallium looked down at the floor, "However, I will e the only General remaining here… the others will return to our world."

"Sounds reasonable to me." Jason leaned back, "Besides, we'll move a lot better with less people."

"Makes sense I guess." Rin sighed, wishing Archer was in the room.

"Fine, then all who wish to help will remain here for the duration of the operation; any objections?" Michael looked around the room, nodding when nobody said anything.

"Hold on," Everyone froze and looked at the unusually silent Taiga, "I don't disagree with this, but I do feel that I should keep watch here."

"I beg your pardon?" Gallium eyed her, "Why are you even here?"

"She could see the demons and the patrolling angels." Michael sighed, remembering how she nearly knocked his head off when he showed up at Shirou's house.

Gallium's eye twitched in annoyance, both ice-colored orbs focusing on the teacher, "That's just freakin' perfect." He was snapped from his angered musings when Lilith patted him on the head, walking past and towards the door.

"Well, have fun Gallium; we leave the Living operations to you." Fafnir ruffled the General's hair as if he were a kid and laughed. Gallium punched the snickering goof in the jaw, a low growl coming from the pissed angel.

Michael and Omnus started for the door as well, "We'll contact you if there is a drastic change in our world, until then, don't get yourself killed Gallium." Michael was the last to leave, closing the door behind him.

The entire room was silent for a few minutes, some simply wanting to remain silent while others were thinking about their current situation. Shirou took a deep breath, "So," he caught everyone's attention, "what now?"

"We pick rooms. We shouldn't have to worry about fortification too much since this place has the forest as a barrier; we'll know when something uninvited appears." Gallium got up and took off his white cape. He draped the elegant cloth over his forearm, giving everyone a good look at his back for the first time. There was a piece of armor that stuck out, and it was a white colored pack on the center of his back.

Arturia was the first to come back to her senses, noticing how Shirou seemed to examine every inch of Gallium's armor, "Shirou," She lightly tapped him, "we should choose our room."

Shirou froze almost immediately, "Umm, did you say 'our' room?" He laughed nervously when Arturia's eyes did not lose any of their steadiness.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Arturia's head tilted to the side a little, completely catching Shirou off guard. Everyone snickered and tried to hold in their giggles and chuckles at the two.

"Of course there's no problem, Shirou would love it." Rin smirked when Shirou blushed and started sweating. However, the fun ended when a certain adult made herself known.

"Absolutely not," Taiga was on her feet, fire burning in her eyes as she towered over Shirou, "I will not allow such a thing!"

"Hey Rider," Gallium looked towards the casually dressed Gorgon, "make sure she chooses a room with a lock on it." He whispered to her, Rider nodding with a mischievous smile. Both of them looked down when Sakura giggled quietly.

'It's good to hear you laugh again Sakura.' Rider smiled softly. She took her own leave, trying to find a room near a library. Few knew it, but the former monster loved to read, especially in warm weather like this.

"Alright, that's more than enough." Gallium took a magazine and rolled it up. Swiftly, the angel smacked Taiga over the head, knocking her out cold. How said angel did this, nobody knows, but they were all thankful for it.

"She's got some mouth that one." Jason got up and stretched, "Well, I'll just go choose my room, the rest of you better do the same or else." With that, the Argonaut walked off, whistling a tune to himself. Slowly, the room emptied, a nervous Shirou and a still confused Arturia being the last to leave.

--------------

"Well… this is going to be a trip." Gallium sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was currently going over the room arrangements in his mind, and it certainly didn't spell well for hormonal stability. Rin and Sakura were sharing a room, much to the black-haired beauty's disappointment. Arturia and Shirou managed to find a room, thankfully before Taiga regained consciousness, Rider decided to share a room with Bazett, the latter not wanting to be stuck with Lancer.

Lancer and Archer had fought over a room for a few minutes before finally deciding on a game of 'rock-paper-scissors'. Unfortunately, all the games ended in a tie, so they just decided to be roomies until one killed the other.

Ilya remained in her room, Heracles assuming his dutiful place beside her. Jason decided to be on the other side of the hall, hoping he'd get a chance to speak with his old friend eventually.

As for Gallium, he decided to take the room nearest the stairs leading to the first floor. However, he was currently in the same room as the injured angel. He was sitting in the seat beside her, simply thinking of how he'd get through this troublesome situation, 'Archer and Lancer are bound to kill each other, and Shirou might make Arturia mad if he's left alone with her too long… the kid has a lot to learn about women.'

---------------

Shirou's head was ready to explode with both astonishment and absolute nervousness. The astonishment came from the size of the guest room Rin had practically shoved him and Arturia into, 'The scheming spawn of Satan,' Shirou muttered in his mind. The room was a bit bigger than his, but it was furnished with western style furniture. There were two chairs near a small coffee table, a lamp on top of it. Every room had its own bathroom, which was problem numero uno for him. Problem number two, was that there was only one bed… and two of them, 'Out of all the things to happen to me, this is it.'

Shirou sighed and looked out the window, the time he had been dreading for the past hour approaching like the Grim Reaper. He froze when the bathroom door opened to reveal Arturia. Silently, she simply climbed into the bed and looked at him as if nothing was wrong, "Shirou, is something the matter?"

'Isn't it obvious?' Shirou looked away, refusing to speak lest he stutter. However, his attempt to dodge the question only answered it, Arturia realizing what he was so flustered about.

"If my going to another room will make you more comfortable," She closed her eyes, "I'll leave."

"N-No, that's not it… well… not really." Shirou scratched his head, "I-It's fine, it's just… I'm not really used to all this." Shirou immediately regretted his wording, Arturia's 'You're accusing me of something improper' look in her eyes.

"What exactly are you implying Shirou?" Arturia eyed him. Oh she knew full well what he meant, but you can't blame her for enjoying the look on Shirou's face.

Shirou raised his hands, "N-Nothing, I didn't mean it like that, it's more like… uhh." Shirou finally sighed and climbed into bed himself, remaining as close to the edge as physics allowed. He heard Arturia whisper goodnight, "Y-Yeah, goodnight Arturia." His eyes remained wide-open, ready to jump from the bed at any moment.

Arturia, on the other hand, was dwelling on her own thoughts. She was satisfied that Shirou had at least gotten in the bed, surprising her a bit, but her mind was on another subject all together. She was thinking of how easily Achilles out powered her, 'I felt helpless,' the knight closed her eyes and allowed sleep to come to her.

------------

Gallium looked over to the other person in the room when her eyes opened slowly, "Finally awake I see," the woman looked at him, "feeling any better?"

"Yes, but where am I?" She closed her eyes, the light giving her a headache.

"Einzbern Manor, our base of operations for the time being." Gallium rested his hand against her forehead, "You don't have a fever, so you should be up and about in a few hours."

"Who exactly are you, you don't look human." She examined Gallium's casual attire. He was wearing a black shirt with stone-wash jeans, nothing too extravagant.

"I'm Gallium," The General didn't hesitate. Normally, few angels knew their General's real name, they were merely known by their title or rank.

"I'm Katherine, thank you for saving me Gallium." She slowly slipped back into unconsciousness, her body still needing rest. Gallium continued to stare at her solemnly. It'd hit her soon, the mental shock of having her squad mates killed, but with time she'll get over it. For the time being, he took in her features. She had long chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights. The glimpse he'd seen of her eyes revealed them to be emerald.

'I can feel it, this is going to be one long assignment.' Gallium got up and turned the lights off, exiting the room for his own. He could feel his presence within the city limits, and he didn't like it, 'Lucifer is here, and that means Satan has a plan.'

**A/N: ****Please read and review!**

**(1) Heracles was one of the warriors who went with Jason to retrieve the Golden Fleece. The entire group was called the Argonauts with Jason as their leader. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blah- Important stuff**

_Blah- _Flashback or thoughts

**CH.6: ****Return Pt.I**

Lucifer sat back in his seat and watched the orb in front of him, "Yo Gil, you up for some fun?"

A familiar Servant in golden armor walked up behind Lucifer, "Depends, does it involve fighting someone strong?" Gilgamesh yawned with boredom. Ever since Lucifer picked him up, he'd been inactive, and it annoyed him to no end, "That woman is smothering me too much."

"What," Lucifer smirked wickedly, "not having fun with the lady and the deranged knight?"

Gilgamesh scoffed, "You're joking right?"

"Yeah, they do get annoying in large doses, that's why I love my job." Lucifer took out a sphere and tossed it up and down.

"So what was it you wanted?" Gilgamesh folded his arms and yawned again.

"I want you to go fight Gallium, I'm sure you'll be hooked once you do." Lucifer got up and fished around the back of his seat, looking for something.

"Fine, but I still don't see why we can't just go and fight those fools head on." Gilgamesh detested underhanded tricks, especially when it robbed him of a good fight. The King of Heroes looked at the Dark General when he placed a golden jar in his hands, "What's this?"

Lucifer shrugged, "Might as well get some work done while you're having fun, the more souls you steal, the better the chances of Gallium showing up."

"I assume Saber is on his side also," Gilgamesh smirked, "want me to bring her and that brat here while I'm out?"

"Nah," Lucifer sat back down and propped his feet up, "my number one rule is to never do more work than necessary. Anubis and those other puppets will handle it." Lucifer chuckled and flexed his gauntlet.

Gilgamesh tossed this around in his head and shrugged, "I guess you got yourself a point there Lucifer. I'm out of here; I'll tell you how it goes when I get back."

--------------

"This looks like heaven." Taiga looked at the large dining table covered with food, "Did you make all of this Sakura?"

The meek girl just smiled, "No, Sella, Leysritt did most of the work; I just helped here and there."

"Where's everyone else?" Ilya looked at the still empty table, only seeing Assassin sitting quietly.

--------------

Gallium continued to brush his teeth, his face blank of any sign of emotion. Like a robot, he simply went through his morning routine. However, he froze when a certain charcoal-haired Rin walked into the bathroom.

"Morning," She yawned and continued into the bathroom, her eyes not even open. Gallium simply watched her as she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, asleep before hitting the tiles.

"Not again," Archer sighed and walked into the bathroom, "she does this every morning."

"Really," Gallium's eye twitched, "isn't that just perfect." He finished brushing his teeth and finger-combed his hair, "Remind again why we chose the only rooms without their own bathroom?"

"You gave one to Taiga because you honestly wanted to see as little of her as possible, Assassin's hair would get all over the place, we thought it'd be funny to put Shirou and Arturia in another, and this is Ilya's house." Archer listed the reasons.

"Oh yeah," Gallium looked at his tired image in the mirror, "I hate myself right now." His eyes shifted to Rin, "Hey Archer… you know where a bucket is?"

Archer simply looked at the angel, "Yeah, why would you… oh," He looked at the sleeping Rin, "that's your plan."

"I really shouldn't though," Gallium looked away, the temptation only growing bigger. Archer left the bathroom for a few seconds and returned with a plastic bucket.

"You know you want to." He waved the bucket in front of him, keeping his cool demeanor the entire time. Gallium didn't say a word, but instead turned the sink on and began filling the bucket. Archer gently picked Rin up and placed her in the bathtub, feeling unusually mischievous this particular morning, 'Maybe as payback for all the scheming she did against me.'

---------------

'Lancer, you dog,' The sapphire haired Irishman chuckled to himself as he snuck closer to the door, It was the door to Bazett and Rider's room, the latter having already left the room, 'Too bad, it could've been a two for one deal.' He listened for any sound beyond the door. However, his plan to peep in on Bazett would meet with disastrous results.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The door flung open when a shriek was heard from the direction of the large bathroom. Lancer cursed as the door-knob struck him in the eye, knocking him towards the opposite wall.

"Damned door-knob," Lancer rubbed his eye and looked at the tapping foot in front of him. Slowly, he looked up to see the angry glare of Bazett, "Uhh… morning?"

Bazett cracked her knuckles as her eye twitched with anger, a vein appearing on her forehead, "Lancer," Her voice was that of a rising growl, her knuckles cracking rather loudly as she glared down at him.

Lancer simply smiled up at her, wishing he had brought his trusty spear with him for protection.

---------

Ilya stopped admiring the food long enough to notice the mansion shake slightly, a faint scream being heard from upstairs. The cute little girl simply looked up at the ceiling in wander, "What could they be doing up there?"

----------

Shirou slowly opened his eyes. His body felt like it was made of lead and his eyes felt like someone drenched them in gasoline and set them afire, 'Fumblingy… dolangy,' His mind rambled, still not in gear. He rolled over in the unfamiliar covers, admiring the smooth and soft surface his hand landed on. He continued to sleep until his brain finally snapped into gear, "OH MY…" Shirou covered his mouth, stopping his surprised scream. He looked at the ethereal like woman next to him, praying she was still asleep.

Arturia simply remained in her position, her eyes closed and a soft, barely noticeable smile gracing her lips. Shirou stared at her for a little while, admiring how her hair cascaded beautifully, though it was only past her shoulders. He'd only seen her hair down twice and one wasn't a good occasion.

'Great, now I'm acting like a pervert.' Shirou carefully got out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, taking a small bag filled with a fresh pair of clothes with him. Sakura was kind enough to pack him a change of clothes before she left, further proving how thoughtful the sapphire-haired girl was. However, when the bathroom door clicked closed and clicked again when it locked, a pair of emerald eyes opened themselves. Slowly, a pink blush came across Arturia's face, her hand placed over her chest.

However, she had no time to dwell on the awkward morning occurrence that she secretly enjoyed, for a shriek followed by the mansion shaking as a pained yelp echoed through the second floor. Arturia's eyes became half-lidded, knowing full well what happened. She sat up and shook her head, her usual look coming over her face, 'This will not be a quiet period of time.' She continued to wait for Shirou to finish, enjoying the morning sun.

-----

Rin was beyond angry. She was fuming to the point of a nuclear explosion. She was not a morning person, this was a fact, but add a very displeasing prank on top and you have a very violent girl on your hands, "Ar-cher." She said through gritted teeth. She glared at both men as if she were going to kill them. Archer was withholding his laughter, settling on a snicker instead. However, the angelic General didn't keep his humor in as he tried to breath through his silent laughs.

"Did… did you… did you see her face?" Gallium continued to try and function through his bursts of laughter, the action only spurring Archer further towards laughing himself.

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Rin pointed her index finger at both warriors, ignoring the logical part of her brain that told her that her magic won't harm them too much, 'We'll see about that!' She shot a Gand curse just beside Gallium's head, halting the angel's laughter instantly.

"Archer," Gallium's eye sharpened, "run," He dashed out of the bathroom, the crimson Servant slowly following, his eyes focused on his former Master. When he exited the bathroom, he slowly closed the door, Rin Tosaka glaring daggers all the while. He let out a breath of relief when he started down the hall.

"Oh Archer," The crimson warrior froze, Rin's sing-songy tone not spelling too well, "where yah goin?"

Archer cursed, 'This might sting for a few days.'

-----------

Ilya looked up as the mansion shook again. She remained quiet for awhile, listening through Taiga's complaints. She heard someone yelling, 'Rin most likely,' and another trying to calm her down and plead his case, 'Either Archer or Lancer.' She smiled and continued to wait, Rider having recently joined them at the table.

"Um, excuse me," Everyone at the table looked up to see the other angel, Kat, "I'd like to thank you Miss Ilyasviel," She bowed politely, "thank you for allowing me to rest in your mansion."

"It's alright," Ilya smiled, "I had no reason not to."

Kat just gave her a weird look and sat down on the other side of the long table. She silently looked at everyone, taking in their presence, "I'm Katharine, a pleasure to meet you all."

-----------------

"What happened to you?" Jason looked at the Lancer's black eyes, his mouth trying to resist a smile. Lancer just grumbled in response and stumbled down the stairs. The Argonaut looked after him until a furious purple-haired woman passed by, 'I think I can piece it together now.' He sighed and turned around, only to see Gallium duck under a Gand shot, "You too huh Gallium?"

"You should see Archer; he looks like he had a nuke dropped on him," Gallium looked down the hallway, "twice."

"Dang, let me guess… that Rin girl right?" Jason figured and shook his head. He would definitely have a few good laughs on this assignment.

"A firecracker on steroids," Gallium's head tilted to the side when a shoe hit him in the head, "Ow,"

----------------

Arturia continued to listen to the commotion going on outside, a small smile on her face. Though she was a quiet woman herself, she did enjoy the antics of her friends and former enemies. Her eyes opened again when she heard the bathroom door open, a thinking Shirou coming out, "Good morning Shirou."

The read-head jumped slightly, "G-good morning Arturia." He scratched the back of his head and started for the door, "I'll head downstairs, we'll wait for you." With that, the Emiya boy made his exit, still flustered over this morning's wake-up call.

Arturia frowned slightly. She had planned on going down with him, but due to certain occurrences, she was forced to be the last to go downstairs. She got out of bed and flinched, her body feeling strangely sore, 'I did not even fight Achilles too much, why am I feeling warn?' Arturia pondered these thoughts as she entered the bathroom, deciding a quick shower might help.

--------

"What happened to you three?" Shirou asked the roughed up males at the table. He got either a grunt or a slight glare from them. Shirou sighed and sat down beside Taiga, making sure there was a space beside him for Arturia to sit. When he was settled, he looked up at Katharine, "So you're feeling better, that's good."

"Yes, thank you for helping me; you can just call me Kat." She smiled at him, feeling a bit out of place. When Arturia came downstairs, breakfast began. It was pretty usual, with Arturia eating a lion's portion, much to Taiga's displeasure. It wasn't too long before everyone was done eating, the morning conversations and introductions coming to end. It amazed Shirou how fast a normal breakfast can become a war-meeting.

"So what's the plan, we going on recon today?" Lancer stuck a toothpick in his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

Gallium sighed and ran a hand down his face, "For now, we wait." His eyes shifted to glance at Bazett, "According to Bazett and Lancer, we know they're under the temple, a popular spot for Castor class Servants."

"Um, excuse me, but has anyone else sensed the absence of demons?" Kat timidly cut in. She had a vague idea of the situation, but due to her being a lower-ranked angel, she knew little.

"It's probably because the Castor is using its own army." Archer folded his arms, "This one is different from Medea, he flexes his power by sending and calling back various Servants using his magic ability."

"True, this Castor is no pushover, and neither are the Servants serving the Grail." Gallium folded his hands in front of his face.

"So far," Rider started, "we've confirmed the presence of Odin, Achilles and Black Hawk, each a very powerful Servant." She closed her eyes, "This won't be easy, even with all of us working together."

The room was fairly silent for a few minutes, "I've been wandering something," Shirou started, "what happened to Gilgamesh, did he return with everyone else?" This question caught the attention of the blue-eyed General.

Gallium sighed and leaned further back in his seat, "Upon retrieval of Gilgamesh's soul… someone beat us to him."

"Who?" Arturia asked.

"That's not important right now," Archer answered for Gallium, seeing his angelic friend's eyes sharpen dangerously.

"Anyway, I plan on giving Arturia and Shirou a crash-course, everyone else just stay out of trouble until we make our move." Gallium went to get up until Taiga decided to make herself known.

"Hold on," The room went silent, "I want to talk to Shirou first, then he's all yours." Taiga snatched the boy up and dragged him into another room. She practically threw him inside and closed the two double-doors for more privacy.

Gallium and Lancer looked from face to face until everyone got up at once, scurrying to the door. Archer smirked when he saw Arturia try to stay further back, pretending she wasn't listening in.

---

Shirou swallowed when he saw the way Taiga was looking at him. Taiga's face was a mix of genuine anger, and worry, a strange and rare combination for the woman. Before Shirou could say anything, Taiga sighed dramatically, her shoulders falling.

"You're so much like your father, it scares me." Taiga walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, patting the space next to her, "Shirou, I've known about all this for quite a bit of time."

"What?" Shirou leaned away from her slightly; afraid she'd pull a random object out and strike him over the head. However, his fear was replaced with sympathy when he saw Taiga's eyes glaze over, a far-off look on her face.

"Your dad was doing the same stuff you were… and it scared me at first because… I thought you'd die like he did." Taiga looked down solemnly. She remembered how much it hurt when she received news of his passing, and how much she cared for the deceased Emiya.

"Fuji-nee, I won't die like dad did," Shirou looked down at his hands, "but I don't want to see anyone get hurt either." His eyes widened when he felt Taiga hold his folded hands. He looked up to see her smile a motherly smile. It was rare for Taiga to act more like Shirou's mom than his older sister, but he had to admit. It felt good when she did.

"I know you won't Shirou." She stood up and sighed heavily, "Even though I don't like it, I'll let you fight… but don't you go getting hurt." She glared at Shirou, as if scolding him for doing so, "I won't forgive you if you make Arturia sad." She smiled at the boy she'd been taking care of and started out.

---

"Dang it, they're coming, act natural!" Everyone clamored to get away from the door. When Shirou and Taiga came out, they saw a very unconvincing scene. Gallium just happened to be sitting on a nearby coffee table reading a newspaper, Rin was pretending to be looking for an earring she had lost with Archer helping her, Lancer was whistling while he leaned against the wall, Berserker was just standing there with Ilya and Jason hiding behind him, and Rider was hiding her face behind a book she had found interesting.

'Where are Arturia and the rest?' Shirou's question was answered when everyone else came out of the kitchen as if nothing happened. Compared to the others, their act was the most convincing.

"So you two ready to get started?" Gallium asked both Arturia and Shirou. When both of them nodded, he got up motioned for them to follow. The angel led both of them towards one of the empty rooms in Einzbern Manor, "This will be where we train."

"Here, won't we damage the room?" Shirou looked skeptical. He wouldn't have asked the question if it had been Arturia training with him, but since it was Gallium, he didn't know for sure.

"Yes and no," Gallium rubbed his hands together and touched the four corner of the doorframe, "you see, I'm not your typical angel, I can control the barriers that separate dimensions."

"Come again?" Shirou didn't get it.

Arturia pondered over Gallium's words until it clicked, "You're able to control Reality Marbles."

"Close," Gallium pointed towards the door and motioned for them to step through, "but slightly different." Both Arturia and Shirou stepped through the door, shielding their eyes when the room flashed white.

---

Arturia slowly opened her eyes, her orbs adjusting to the illuminated surroundings. The scenery was simple enough; it was a vast desert terrain with various dunes here and there. The lighting resembled dusk, the sun hanging low over the horizon, bathing everything with an amber hue, "Shirou, are you alright?" Arturia looked beside her to see nothing.

"He's not here Arturia; this training session is just between you and me." Arturia looked up to see Gallium. He was dressed in nothing but a black t-shirt, white and blue athletic shorts and black running shoes.

Arturia stared at him for awhile, "What kind of training is this, and where's Shirou?" She felt her hand start to heat up. She looked down to see a symbol begin to etch itself into her skin, a familiar feeling flowing through her.

"Shirou is going through his own training," Gallium took out a wooden sword, "you have your own trials to go through." He watched as Arturia's face became stoic, her armor appearing on her body, 'This will be interesting.'

---

Shirou opened his eyes slowly, his pupils adjusting to the amount of light spilling into his eyes. When his vision returned, the boy's eyes grew wide. He was standing in a void space. His surroundings were, literally, devoid of any form of shadow, depth, or anything of the sort. He was just… there in a completely white space. Now Emiya Shirou has bared witness to many a strange things, but this was something of its own, "Where the heck are we Arturia?" Shirou looked beside him to see the former king absent.

"Unfortunately," Shirou looked up when the echoing of footsteps reached his ears, "Arturia will not be joining us for this phase of training Shirou." Gallium appeared out of the white space, fully clothed in white. It looked like his head, arms, and legs were just floating in emptiness.

"Where are we?" Shirou was a bit nervous. He'd trained with Arturia before, but this was extreme.

"You're an interesting human Shirou," Gallium circled Shirou like a lion circling a trapped gazelle, "I want you to trace something for me."

"What do you need?" Shirou resisted the urge to fumble with his words. Gallium's piercing eyes along with this drastic change in scenery were affecting his nerves.

"Archer's blades, that ought to be easy enough." Gallium stopped in front of Shirou and watched, folding his arms in front of him. He saw Shirou close his eyes and extend his arms, hands held out behind him as if to catch something. His eyes sharpened when he felt a familiar surge of mana, two blades forming in Shirou's hands. He glanced around them and smirked, 'Perfect, but unfocused.'

Shirou opened his eyes, ready to continue. However, he was taken back once again, seeing the scenery change slightly. He looked under him, following a faint shine that streaked across, what appeared to, glass, "What happened?"

"You've begun building your own Reality Marble Emiya Shirou," Gallium smirked, "and I'm going to help you fill it with lots of toys."

---

"You want me to what?" Arturia drew Caliburn, though she was surprised by what Gallium had said.

"I told you to attack me with that blade," Gallium pointed at Caliburn with the wooden sword, "feel free to use Excalibur whenever you like, it matters not to me." Gallium got into a one-handed stance. Arturia's eyes visibly sharpened, the stance he had taken resembling Gilgamesh's.

Arturia didn't reply, instead charging the armor lacking angel with the full intention to cut him. Gallium raised his sword, predicting her horizontal strike, and effortlessly blocked Caliburn. Arturia jumped backwards, putting distance between them. She didn't ask about his sword, not really surprised since she's seen stranger. She went forward once again, only to have Gallium side-step, and grab her by her face.

"Sorry Arturia, but this ain't going to cut it." He slammed her into the ground and stepped off, his back turned, "Do you know the difference in how we fight Arturia?" Gallium stuck the wooden sword into the sand and knelt down in front of Arturia, "I fight as if I am fighting one-hundred of myself; however, you fight as if I'm the only one around."

"How does that change anything?" Arturia got to her feet, spat some dirt from her mouth and looked at Gallium. The calm angel sighed when he saw her lack of emotion. Arturia was slightly peeved when Gallium started poking her in the head with his index finger, an exasperated look on his face.

"Come on Arturia, stop thinking like the legendary king and think like an angel for a minute." Gallium stood back up, "We are usually outnumbered hundreds to one, can you honestly say you can fend off one-hundred warriors that are just as powerful as yourself?"

Arturia seriously thought about this question. There was no doubt that she could dispel any foot-soldier to nothing hundred times over, but multiply someone like Gilgamesh hundreds of times and you've got a problem, "I suppose not."

Gallium helped Arturia to her feet, "That didn't take too long; usually it takes me a whole day to break the mentality of heroes." Gallium motioned with his hand, the sand off to their right beginning to move strangely. Arturia watched as the sand began to come together and unify to form a small girl, "I want you to protect that little girl. Sound simple enough?" Arturia nodded, stepping in front of the girl with her sword drawn.

The knight did a double-take when she saw five streams of sand rise into the air in the forms of dragons, 'This might be more difficult than I imagined.' Arturia dug in as the dragons dove to meet her on the ground, their aim on the fake girl behind her.

----------

"You know Shirou, your abilities go far beyond just weapons." Gallium watched as Shirou traced another sword. Unlike the usual steel ones Gallium had him do, he spiced it up with a fancy design on the hilt.

"What else can I do with this?" Shirou asked as he continued his endurance training. Gallium had told him that the longer he can last, the better.

"You can trace abilities also, though we call this Mirror magic." Gallium continued to watch. Truthfully, he was bored out of his mind, 'Splitting into two wasn't my best idea.' He sighed and summoned his armor. While Shirou was catching his breath, he removed the pack on his armor's back and tossed it in Shirou's direction.

"Mirroring huh, how do I use it?" Shirou picked up the pack, surprised by how light it was. It couldn't have weighed more than fifteen pounds.

"You watch someone fight and concentrate like you do when you're tracing, but focus on their movements. Eventually, you'll copy it until your body gets used to the feel, then it's yours for as long as you want." Gallium started hopping up and down to try and wake his leg up.

"What exactly is this?" Shirou examined the strange looking pack. It was pretty thick at the top, but it gradually got thinner near the other side, giving it a streamline look.

"E.S.S. Pack, it acts as an external mana shield, trace it and find out for yourself." Gallium smirked; he'd get to have a bit of fun after all.

Shirou concentrated, 'Trace… on!' Shirou saw a series of circuits glow gold, an exact copy of the E.S.S. pack forming in his other hand. He stared at the device in amazement. He'd seen the internal workings of the shield system and was astonished by how advanced it was, "This is amazing, this technology doesn't even exist anywhere in the modern world."

"I know, that's because it uses a specific power-source, now put it on and test it out." Gallium reached behind him and traced a white katana, the sword blending in perfectly to the still white void. While Shirou tried to find some way to put it on, Gallium charged, slashing at Shirou before he could react.

Shirou's eyes went wide when a bubble of pure mana surrounded him, protecting his body from harm, "That's handy,"

"You're telling me."

---------

Arturia cursed as the dragon swung its large tail in her direction, its friends circling the skies like vultures. The blonde was greatly displeased by how the battle was going so far. Her speed and power was enough to keep her one step ahead, but with the burden of protecting an idle target, 'It's near impossible.' Arturia jumped over the dragon's tail and cut it off. However, due to its composition, the dragon simply flapped its wings to blow her away and regenerated its tail.

"Tell me Arturia," Gallium yelled up to her, "how many swords do you have!?"

Arturia counted three, including Excalibur and her Invisible Air. Then it clicked, "More than one enemy, more than one sword." Arturia left Caliburn in her stronger hand and extended the other, forming the swift invisible sword in her other. She looked up at the dragon as it dove for her and blocked its tail with Caliburn, she growled at she swiped with her Invisible Air. Gallium was slightly surprised when the blade of air completely cut the dragon in half. Arturia didn't feel any relief; however, knowing it wasn't over. She drove Caliburn into the ground and reached behind her, a circle of light forming above her back, "EX-" She brought her hand forward, "-CALIBUR!" She dragged a long beam of light from the circle and decimated the remnants of the sand dragon.

"Nice, you learned something. Thanks to that new armor of yours, you can use all three swords without worrying about limitations." Gallium chuckled, "But what are you going to do about those guys?" He pointed up to the descending dragons.

Arturia glared through the entire ordeal. The dragons easily weaved between Excalibur's attack and hit the fake child, causing her to fail the task, "The purpose of this exercise was to get me to utilize my armor?"

"Basically, it'll be awhile before you can take down multiple dragons though, so don't worry too much." Gallium watched as Arturia knelt down, suddenly feeling weak, "Rest for awhile, your body is still getting used to the changes."

"How is Shirou doing?" Arturia sat down in the sand, finding the soft surface more relaxing than she first thought.

"He's getting there, but I have a lot to break first." Gallium lay back across from her and relaxed. Training was the worst part of being a superior, though it was cool to see the new guys and gals grow to be awesome fighters.

Arturia continued to rest silently until a thought came to her, "Tell me, what is it like being an angel?" She saw Gallium shift upon hearing this question. He sat up slowly, a far-off look on his face.

"It has its ups and downs, more ups if you're an angel with your friends and loved ones, more downs if you go alone." He rocked backwards and flipped to his feet, "That brings me to our next order of business: your attitude while fighting."

"What is wrong with it, blocking out emotion while fighting is important to victory." Arturia was a bit confused by this. She had been taught from the time she picked up a blade that emotion can lead to one's fall.

"Not every heart is built to be a cold warrior Arturia," He looked up, "and yours, Arturia, is not meant to be cold… perhaps this is why your men began to doubt you." Both went silent after this. Arturia was considering the logic of Gallium's words while the angel was pondering on subjects of his own.

---------

---------

"Hey Archer," Rin looked out the window of the mansion, "I've been wandering something."

"What exactly is that Rin?" Archer sipped his tea calmly. They were currently in the library of the manor, the tomboyish Rin researching a few subjects. He looked at the charcoal haired girl as she closed her book. He had tried to see what the book was about, but Rin had blocked it with her hand and glared at him.

"What are you going to do when this is over," She closed her eyes, "surely you don't plan on staying."

Archer stopped to look at her fully. He had hoped they wouldn't discuss this, but knowing her, it was only a matter of time, "I'm not quite sure, I planned on playing it by ear."

Rin smiled, "That is your style isn't it?" She returned to her book and turned the page, a slight blush on her face. She made sure to hide the title of the romance novel she was reading, not wanting the keen eye of Archer to see, 'He'd never let me live it down… the jerk.'

Unfortunately, things were pretty lazy around the mansion. Everyone was either doing their own hobbies, or was out doing recon. The ones out and about were Lancer, Bazett, Jason and Kat, 'It's only a matter of time before the Servants start moving again; Gallium better hurry it up.' Archer glanced to the other side of the room to see Assassin seated quietly in meditation.

The blue-haired warrior calmly continued his mediation, though he could feel Archer's eyes focused on him, 'It is hard to resist fighting Arturia again, but I will not challenge her until we are at least near equal again.' His mind scoffed when he thought of winning effortlessly. He had been trained by Michael almost right when he was retrieved. Due to this fact, he probably would've defeated Arturia, 'That thought disgusts me.'

---

"Oni-chan's been gone for awhile, I wander what they're doing." Ilya was currently walking through the grounds, enjoying the temperate weather. She glanced into the forest to see the very reason why her care-takers allowed her to go out. She smirked upon seeing a squad of angels sprint through the brush on their usual rounds, "Berserker," She looked behind her to see the giant, "what do you propose we do?"

"Something's going to happen… soon." Heracles looked up towards town, his eye glowing slightly. Heracles never forgot an enemy, and he currently wanted to fight Odin again. Both Ilya and Heracles looked towards the forest when an angel approached them.

"Jason has reported a strange phenomenon near the high-school, he requests someone to help investigate." The angel waited for an answer, his eyes shifting to the side when he saw Rider stroll up to them.

"I'll go; Heracles will stick out too much." Rider's body was enveloped in a flash of light, her fighting clothes replacing her casual ones. She jumped off in a streak of lavender, leaving the others to wander what was going on.

---

Jason and Lancer looked at the strange aura surrounding the high-school. Bazett was currently keeping her distance from it for safety reasons, allowing Lancer to fight without worry, "So what do you think is going on?"

Lancer placed his spear over his shoulders, "I don't know, but we'll find out once backup gets here." As if on cue, Rider climbed down from higher up the tree they were in and blew into Lancer's ear, "WOW, don't do that!"

Rider laughed to herself, "Couldn't resist, it was too easy." She stood beside the freaked Lancer, "So this why you called?"

"Yup, want to go in?" Lancer saw her nod, "Ladies first."

"How convenient," She glared at Lancer, "a gentlemen when it benefits you."

"I see no problem with it, got me out of trouble." Jason hopped down from the tree's branch, Lancer following so Rider would stop staring at him. All three warriors moved onto the school grounds, immediately sensing something amiss, "How many do you count?"

"I'd say a good thirty of them, not a very big force at all." Lancer was a bit disappointed. However, he was interested when he saw the thirty Doberman looking warriors walk out of the shadows on all fours.

"Twenty for me, and ten for you two," Rider smirked when Lancer glared at her.

"Hardly, that's twenty for me, and ten for you and Jason." Lancer watched as the enemy pack started to surround them, silently sizing them up.

"I say we split it evenly, ten for each of us, whoever gets done first helps and gets more." Jason eyed the creatures behind them.

"Fine, but only because I want to get this started." Lancer charged forward, his blood-red spear already drawing first blood. He picked the impaled Hybrid and threw him into the second. He turned around just in time to see one of Rider's nails stab another one in the head.

---------------

Gallium looked down at the exhausted Emiya, "I guess that does it for today, you did well Shirou." He helped his up and slapped him on the back, "You'll be ready to fight in no time palsy."

"How do we get out of here?" Shirou looked around for some sort of door, 'I traced everything else you can imagine, why not?' He stopped to look at the patches of spears and swords he had traced. He noticed that they were pretty organized into a way that left an empty section resembled a four-way intersection.

Gallium snapped his fingers, "We need to retrieve Arturia first, step on through please." He motioned for Shirou to go, following him through when he did.

"-CALIBUR!" Shirou screamed and ducked, a beam of golden energy shooting over his head. What happened to Gallium?

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THAT THING!" Gallium put out the strand of hair that had caught fire, having barely dodged the attack.

"Dang that was close." The second Gallium swiftly walked over to the other one and became a single person again. He brushed himself off and glared at the wide-eyed Arturia.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would pop out like that." She looked at Shirou worriedly when she saw him rubbing his still black eye.

Shirou noticed her staring and played off his irritated eye, "It's nothing, it just stings every now and then." Arturia appeared to be satisfied with this and returned to being serious.

"We're done for toda… well that ain't good." Gallium looked into space suddenly, a feeling shooting through him. Before either Shirou or Arturia could answer, another door opened, "Come on, we have to go."

----------------

"That one looks good," Gilgamesh opened the jar and watched as woman's soul was sucked into it, "that angel better hurry up, this is boring." He scoffed at how slow this was going and started thinking, 'There's got to be a better way to do this.' Gilgamesh looked around and focused on a tall building, 'That'll do.' He scaled the building with little effort and opened the jar. After a few seconds of nothing, the jar began to glow, souls from random people starting to flow inside, "Now that's more like it." His crimson eyes shifted to the side when he saw a door appear out of nowhere.

"You," Gilgamesh smirked upon hearing the familiar voice of Arturia.

"So good to see you again Saber, or should I call you Arturia?" He smirked when he saw Arturia's glare become more hateful, "Such a look doesn't compliment your beauty Arturia."

"It's Saber to you." Arturia reached to draw Caliburn, only to feel the soreness of exhaustion set in, 'Why now, of all times!?' She looked around them as a pack of Hounds encircled them.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to fight you _Arturia_, nor your little boyfriend there," Gilgamesh grinned wickedly when Shirou sneered at him, "I'm here to fight the angel over there." Gilgamesh pointed to Gallium, "I heard you aren't too bad with a blade."

"Arturia, leave Gilgamesh to me, you and Shirou free those souls and keep the demons from hurting anyone." Gallium's armor appeared on his body as he drew his sword. With lightning speed, Gallium tackled Gilgamesh off of the skyscraper and into another building.

'I hate this,' Arturia growled with frustration, eyeing the demons. This was the second time she was helpless. She turned to tell Shirou to be careful, but met the sight of Shirou wearing angelic armor, 'W-What?'

"Surprised?" Shirou fiddled with the turtle-neck collar of his under-shirt, "I kind of like it." He traced Archer's blades again, admiring how much lighter they felt compared to last time.

--

_Gallium watched as Shirou struggled with a zanbato, he was barely able to lift the large weapon off the ground, "Shirou, simply adjust the weight to your liking. Your abilities allow you to fit any weapon to your use, though it can limit its power, it helps until you're used to it more."_

--

Shirou faced his half of the demons, confidence coursing through him. Arturia smiled slightly upon seeing him, feeling more revitalized by his positive presence.

**A/N: I'll end it here. There is going to be a lot of fighting in the next chapter. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not much to say, enjoy anyway though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fate/Stay Night.**

**CH.7: Do Things Always Get Worse?**

Fuyuki City was in complete ignorance of what was going on around them. The sudden sight of people dropping to the ground, lifeless, had caused people to call ambulances. Emergency teams were baffled when they saw no physical injury on the cold victims, nor any sign of a murder of any kind.

"Inspector," One of the people observing the investigations approached the pondering man, "we're receiving more calls from all over town."

The Inspector scratched his head and sighed. He looked into the sky and appeared to watch empty sky, 'This is a complete mess, just like those incidents a few months ago.' He sighed again and adjusted his brown hat, "Keep all Emergency Teams on alert, more are bound to come in."

"Yes sir," The assistant ran off, missing the sight of his superior gazing at a distortion in the sky.

---------

The Gold King smirked, "Che, you don't seem like much in that getup. Why not use your armor angel?" Gilgamesh mocked Gallium lax attire, still wearing the clothes he wore while training. Gilgamesh's smirk turned into a scoff when he heard Gallium chuckle, "What's so funny!?"

Gallium slowly looked up at Gilgamesh, his eyes flashing blue, "It amazes me how ignorant Lucifer's recruits are." He cracked his neck, "He probably sent you after me so you could get kicked around a bit." Gallium stopped mocking the Gold King when a spear shot past his head, the Gates of Babylon behind him. Both warriors went silent as Gilgamesh prepared to use his massive attack, the various weapons turning into shots of golden energy. With a single order, the rain of gold rocketed towards Gallium, the General facing it with no fear.

'He's fast,' Gilgamesh followed Gallium as he weaved between each volley effortlessly, 'very fast.' He smirked when one scratched his arm, tearing the shirt like paper, "You sure you don't want to use armor?"

Gallium brushed himself off and grunted, "Nah, if that's all you got then I won't need any." He watched the King of Heroes carefully, examining his posture and the way he held himself, 'Gilgamesh, why did you follow Lucifer?' Gallium's thoughts were brought back when the Gates of Babylon faded, a sword forming in Gilgamesh's hands, "Merodach, going to use the Original Sin on me?"

"So you know of this sword, the model for Caliburn," Gilgamesh shot forward, "and the superior to it!" He prepared to cleave Gallium in two, only to have the angel disappear and reappear behind him, "What!?" He turned around and hopped backwards, 'His speed is increasing.'

Gallium snapped his fingers, his white armor appearing on his body, "Alright Gilgamesh, you've proven yourself to be pretty strong," Gallium's eyes flashed again, "now let's see you use that power!" He dashed forward and punched Gilgamesh in the abdomen, "WHITE FLASH!" A burst of energy shot from Gallium's fist, launching Gilgamesh into the next block's airspace.

Gilgamesh gripped the crack in his golden armor, eyes wide, "I see, so this is the power of God's Legions," Gilgamesh smirked wickedly, "now I understand why Lucifer sent me." Gilgamesh readied Merodach and went for the kill again. His form became a golden blur as he approached the stationary General. Just as he was ready to bring his sword down once again, Gallium removed a sword of his own, blocking Merodach with his own, "I-Impossible," Gilgamesh hissed and backed away, cursing the limited space of the buildings' rooftops.

"How is it impossible?" Gallium cocked his head to the side, "Are not all Holy Swords given by angels in the first place? Where do you think they come from?" His face was stoic the entire time, "You'll need more than magic to best me King of Heroes, no blessed sword will give you an edge against me."

Gilgamesh smirked again, "Pure skill, I like it like that anyway." Gilgamesh took a step forward, Gallium leaving his view again. He coughed and leaned forward when he felt Gallium jab at his rib-cage. However, before he could recover, Gallium spun around behind him and punched him in the back with the back of his fist. Gilgamesh couldn't help but try to breath, breaking a rib when he did. (1)

"I'm impressed," Gallium watched Gilgamesh cough up blood, "usually that makes someone puncture one of their lungs." He continued to watch as his opponent tried to recover.

---------------

"S-Shirou," Arturia was amazed by Shirou's ability. Ever since the fighting started, the once weak boy was now fighting like a veteran. Shirou blocked out her call as he caught a Hound by its snout and threw it into another, throwing one of Archer's blades, Bakuya, through its chest.

'Tracing Gallium's skill really helped, my body's remembering all the movements.' Shirou caught Bakuya and stared at the Hounds glaring at him. He glanced over to see that Arturia had dispelled many of her side of the pack, "Arturia, you alright?" Shirou reversed his hold on the two swords, bending his knees for a sprint.

"I should be asking you that Shirou," Arturia examined the beads of sweat and his hard breathing, "are you able to keep going?" She spun around and drove the hilt of Caliburn into the skull of a passing Hound.

"I can get rid of these things, but after that I'll need a break." Shirou said honestly. He had finally learned that it was useless to lie to Arturia about fatigue. Shirou ducked under a Hound's pounce and drove the other blade, Kansho, into its underbelly, black blood spilling onto him, 'Alright, that's disgusting,' Shirou almost gagged at the feeling of blood all over him.

Arturia finished the last of the Hounds and went over to the box Gilgamesh had used, "How do we turn this off?" She reached out to touch it, only to have a black gauntlet snatch away.

"You don't," A taunting voice mocked both warriors as he floated just away from the roof's edge, "pleasure King Arthur," His crimson eyes looked up at Shirou, "Emiya, good to see you healthy boy."

Shirou glared at the new arrival, "Who are you, and how do you know us!?"

The black armored being bowed to both of them, "Lucifer at your service," he heard them take in a sharp breath, "and I've met you before Shirou." Lucifer laughed and turned his back to them, watching Gilgamesh and Gallium in the distance. He smirked when he felt movement, "Attacking my back Arturia, how dirty of you."

Arturia glared at him fiercely, "A knight would never do such a thing; how dare you accuse me of a deplorable act when you've turned your back to me!" She felt something stir within her, the very aura of Lucifer waking something dormant inside her. A fierce growl escaped her throat, taking Shirou by surprise.

'I've never heard her talk like this,' Shirou stared at Arturia's angered face. For the moment, Shirou ignored her behavior and focused on Lucifer, the box, and Gilgamesh. Upon seeing the gold warrior fight Gallium, his eyes had to have grown in size. He saw Gallium deal with Gilgamesh with ease, millennia of experience showing itself.

--------

Gilgamesh spat the blood from his mouth and growled, "Amazing, I never thought I'd have to resort to using my entire arsenal on you in one fight." He looked into Gallium's ice colored eyes, the color of his own contrasting sharply. He lowered Merodach, a firey aura enveloping him. A chain appeared around his other arm, the other end of it hanging freely to the ground. With one swing, he wrapped the chain around Gallium, taking the angel by surprise, "Good luck moving angel, this chain immobilizes all divine beings."

"Good," Gallium's eyes flashed again as he took the chain and wrapped it around his forearm, "because I have no known divinity within me." He smirked when Gilgamesh cursed, the chain binding them together.

"How is that possible? Angels are divine creatures aren't they?" Gilgamesh tugged on the chain, dragging Gallium towards him.

Gallium simply nodded, "True, Archangels, Cherubim, Seraphim, and Sentinels are divine angels, but I am an Unknown angel, thus I have no known divinity." Gallium wrapped the chain around his wrist one more time before he began to twist, yanking Gilgamesh off his feet. Inhuman strength filled his muscles as he spun the warrior around, keeping an eye on him, 'Now!' Gallium let go of the chain and ducked when Gilgamesh made a swing for his head.

"Heh," Gilgamesh chuckled, "you're fun to fight Gallium, only skill bests you and I love those kinds of fights." Gilgamesh stood tall and smirked, "I'll retreat for now, but I'll be gunning for you and Saber in the near future." With that, Gilgamesh sank into a pool of crimson light, the smirk never leaving his face.

---------

"That'll make things interesting," Lucifer glanced at Shirou and Arturia, "I'll just take the box; I want you to have a reason to hunt me down." He jumped back when Arturia made an attempt for him, "Nice try doll-face, but I'm out of your league by thousands of years, chow for now." Lucifer let out an insane laugh as he dissolved into a void of dark space, his laugh echoing through the air.

'Curses!' Arturia slammed Caliburn into the cement, frustrated by her failure to even touch Lucifer, 'I should've know better, who am I to think I can beat such a hellish warrior!?' She scolded herself as she knelt on the ground. She looked beside her when Shirou stepped up, his eyes focused on her.

"Arturia," Shirou simply said her name. He didn't try to verbalize his words, but instead simply put his hand on her shoulder. There was little he could say to her in the first place. Unknown to either of them, Gallium was watching from afar.

"Welcome to our world King Arthur." Gallium continued to watch, giving the pair time to let their encounter sink in. It wasn't every day that one encounters the being their religion deems as the Ultimate Evil, 'At least that's partly true, Satan trumps him by far.'

---------------------

---------------------

"Che, these things are annoying." Lancer glanced at the gash on his arm and faced the last few Doberman warriors. He glanced to his left to see Rider watching him in interest, a smirk playing at her lips, 'I really don't like that woman.' Lancer smirked at the thought. Though he said and thought it, he had actually become rival/friends with Rider. He spun around and smacked one warrior with the pole end of his spear. Following up immediately, he pierced the skull of another, leaving only one to face him, "Just you and me you ugly mutt." Lancer grinned as the half-dog warrior growled at the insult, "Angry? What you going to do about it?"

"Grrrr," The hound got on all fours and opened it mouth, crimson energy gathering just beyond his curled lips. In seconds, a shot of crimson energy shot towards Lancer, taking him by surprise.

Rider shook her head at the cursing spearman, seeing him growl at the burn he had just suffered. She continued to watch as Lancer removed the Halfling's head, cursing it to Hell when he was done, 'Arrogance is sometimes amusing.' She smiled slightly and turned her attention to Jason, 'Now there's an efficient warrior.'

Jason flipped over a charging foe to drive his Xiphos through its back, keeping the other opponent at bay with his spear. When the first warrior fell, Jason spun around, the head of the spear cutting the Anubis Warrior's torso in half. When it turned to ashes at his feet, he drove his spear into the ground and wiped his forehead, "Those things are pretty skilled, just think of a thousand of them attacking at once." He directed his statement to Rider, realizing that she was watching him.

"When that happens, I'll just let you boys do the fighting, I'll cheer you on from behind." She was half joking, allowing a short chuckle. Jason returned the gentle laugh, but Lancer just glared at her.

"Sounds like something you'd do Medusa, the least you could've done was turn them to stone." Lancer continued to glare at a surprised Rider.

"You know, I honestly didn't think of doing that." She shrugged as Jason and Lancer sighed in exasperation. Even Rider has her air-head moments, "What? Ever since I quit doing the 'Stone Thing' I tend to forget I can do it."

"Well anyway, we should report this to Gallium, no doubt he'll be interested." Jason strapped his spear to his back and Xiphos to his belt, starting for Einzbern Manor. The two bickering Servants followed him, taking friendly shots at one another every so often.

"Snake haired wench,"

"Shove it before I shove your precious spear right up yours."

"You'd like doing that wouldn't you?"

"I said shove it you ignoramus."

"I'd retort to that if he knew what 'ignoramus' meant."

Jason sighed at the final shots before they entered the Manor's central grounds. They had to pass four angels on the way, each trying not to giggle and laugh at the pair's behavior, "You two fight like you were married, divorced, married again and grew old only to divorce for another few months."

"They're not fights, they're political exchanges." Lancer corrected.

"Fine, fine, my mistake." Jason strolled into the mansion, only to see Assassin waiting at the door, "What's up Assassin, waiting for Arturia to return?"

"I still have a duel with her," Assassin quickly cut down any attempts to poke fun at him. The three warriors simply shrugged and continued in, changing into casual clothes until anything else showed up.

--------------------

Shirou and Arturia walked back towards the manor, the blonde still feeling a bit miffed at herself. Shirou kept glancing at her, much to her displeasure. Eventually, they made it to the large estate and quietly walked inside, Assassin making his presence known.

"Saber, we'll have that duel when you take off your armor." Assassin didn't wait for a response; instead he simply walked outside to wait. Arturia looked after him, feeling an immense sense of frustration from him. Mentally sighing, Arturia and Shirou went up to their room.

"Arturia," Shirou started, but was cut off.

"Shirou, please, we will speak later. Assassin is waiting outside and it's rude to make him wait." Arturia slowly slipped off her armor, leaving on the white version of her usual clothes. Shirou ignored how stunning she looked in her usual shirt, skirt and stockings, and focused on how lifeless her face was.

'It's been a long time since she's felt this weak.' Shirou thought, remembering that various memories he had seen of her strongly leading men into battle. He silently watched as Arturia straightened herself and glided out, keeping her gracefulness intact.

---

Assassin watched as Arturia made her way towards him. His eyes reflected a mix of pity and disappointment at the way Arturia was carrying herself. He could tell, just by the way she simply hung there that something was amiss, 'Her sense of security is gone, must have shocked her a little.' Assassin smirked, remembering what the General, Michael, had done to snap him out of this, "Arturia," He tossed her a wooden katana, "I hope you're mentally prepared for this." He watched as she took her stance, her eyes lacking the fire that burned when they last fought.

"I'm ready, come at anytime." She didn't flinch when Assassin appeared in front of her, already disarming her sword. She stared at her hands and then at the training weapon, 'I can't even hold on to it.' Arturia took in a sharp breath when Assassin slapped her.

His eyes were sharp, "Don't insult me, I did not wish to fight a worthless woman who does nothing but whine about her losses." He watched Arturia stare at him, eyes wide, "Saber and Arturia, the difference between them is astounding. Saber would never let such a thing faze her, while Arturia, you, mentally cries with self-pity." Assassin looked to the side, resisting the urge to spit, "Disgusting."

Arturia was taken back by this side of Assassin. Never had she seen him act so harsh, 'Of course, that was because I was a worthy opponent then.' Arturia looked at the lifeless wooden sword and then at her feet, 'What happened to me?'

"Your heart Arturia," Assassin responded to her unasked question, "it gave out under the strain. Lucifer's aura drags out the heart's weakness and exposes it to the owner, wagging it in their face like a master does a treat for his beasts." Assassin looked back at her, a small smile on his face, "Like I'm sure Gallium told you, 'Not every heart is meant to be cold.'"

Arturia's eyes returned to normal size when it hit her. Gallium, as it seems, was correct, "How, how do I mend this weakness?" She asked quietly.

"Like Michael told me, one must find another to protect that weakness, and in return, you protect there weakness." Assassin glanced at the window to the room she shared with Shirou. Arturia caught the hint and smiled.

"I see, though your method was a bit rough, I get it." Arturia looked up, the fire sparking a little, 'It seems I have growing to do.' She took up the wooden sword and faced Assassin, "Again, I need to release some stress."

Assassin nodded, 'Now that's more like it.' As the spar resumed, Emiya Shirou returned to his thoughts.

Shirou's yellow eyes thinned in thought, 'What did Lucifer mean? Does he know me somehow?' Shirou sat back on the bed, finally feeling fatigue set in. As his eyes shut, a familiar dream took over, but this time, new images haunted him.

----------

"I hate missing the action Archer." Rin glared at the crimson warrior as if it were his fault. She had just gotten back from dragging him to her estate, retrieving all the jewels in her procession. However, in doing this, they had missed out on all the fighting.

Archer simply shrugged and started on another pot of tea, "You wanted to stop by your house for your makeup Rin," He glanced at her glaring eyes, "it's not my fault you have womanly needs." He withheld a laugh when he recognized the 'I want to kick your face in' look she was giving him.

"You're lucky you're house-broken, or else I would hurt you for your constant misuse of the Japanese language." Rin turned on her heel, but did not walk away. She wanted a cup of tea, and she loved the top of the pot, 'Especially when Archer makes it, but he won't hear that from me.' She folded her arms and tapped her finger, acting angry.

Archer saw through her charade, but decided to play along, "Listen Rin, how about I make it up to you. You have been put through quite a bit thanks to you knowing me." Archer mentally flinched, 'Probably not my best of ideas.' His fear increased when Rin glanced back at him, her only visible eye gleaming with mischief.

"Promise that you'll only make my favorite flavors of tea for the next three weeks." Rin grinned, 'Merciful this time around, but just you wait.'

"Agreed," Archer stared at his ex-Master. He knew all too well the kind of deeds Rin makes one do when they're in dept. The world is lucky she doesn't own a bank; the amount of terror she could inflict would be catastrophic.

-----------------------

-----------------------

Gallium continued to stroll down the pathway through the small dead section of Fuyuki, 'This place still hasn't recovered,' Gallium found a bench and sat down, leaning forward to stare at the dead ground, 'they could at least plant some grass here or something.'

"G-Gallium, are you alright, what happened!?" The white-haired angel looked up to see emerald eyes examining him in concern. At her words, he examined himself, noticing the scratches and bruises Gilgamesh left on him.

"I'm fine; these wounds can heal on their own." Gallium flinched when Kat placed a glowing hand on his cheek, healing the gash, "You could've let it be." Gallium motioned his thanks and sat up, looking into the grey sky.

Kat plopped down next to him and looked at the various people passing through. Luckily, normal people can't see angels, so their armored figures went unnoticed. She allowed silence to float between them until she decided to break it, "Gallium, why are you attracted to Shirou and Arturia?" She saw him snap his eyes to her.

Gallium simply stared at her, various sounds echoing in his head. The clashing of swords was like thunder, the crackling of flame was like the splitting of earth, the screams were like the cries of a banshee, "That's a bit…" Gallium froze, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kat once again allowed silence until she wanted to speak again, "I'm still waiting for it to hit, you know." She stopped and felt Gallium's gaze on her, "I'm still waiting for the fact that my squad mates were killed to hit me, I'm surprised it hasn't."

"When it does," Gallium paused to choose his words carefully, "feel free to come talk to me, it's not healthy to keep it inside." With that, he got to his feet and offered her his hand. He may be a bit on the cold side, but he can still be a gentleman. Kat took it and they both started back, deciding to take the sky route to cut time. When dinner's awaitin' angels come a flyin'.

----------------

"Sakura, you are a goddess among cooks, I bow to your abilities." Gallium looked at the large spread of western and Japanese dishes, each one steaming to please the stomachs of those who had been in combat.

"I only helped a bit here and there, it's nothing to thank me for." Sakura's usual humbleness got a smirk from the General as everyone said their respective thanks and blessings. Like a starting tone, when they finished their rituals, the big eaters began fighting for food.

"Taiga, back off, when you fight a demon then you can claim your portions!"

"Who's the oldest around here, I need nourishment!"

"For starters, I'm the oldest around here, beat fifteen-hundred years woman. Second, you have your logic backwards!"

Arturia took advantage of Gallium and Taiga's bickering to fill her plate, already on her second. Shirou resisted a chuckle when Taiga caught her.

"NO, THE PRECIOUS BEEF!" Taiga began crying dramatically as Ilya and Gallium divided her plate for themselves.

"Aw," Ilya watched Gallium snatch the last of the doctored rice, "I wanted that, can I have it pwease." Ilya gave him the puppy-dog look.

Gallium glared at her in disdain, "Curse you, that's not even fair." Gallium obediently scraped the rice on her plate and stuck his tongue out at her. Ilya just giggled at him and enjoyed her spoils of victory, 'I lost to a little girl, humiliating.'

The dinner went on a bit comically, with Lancer and Archer dueling over a bowl of shrimp while Shirou snuck stock-piles out, Gallium being manipulated by Ilya to do her dirty-work, etc… Eventually, everyone settled down for a War Conference, the room becoming silent, "Alright, how about the recon teams give their report." Gallium glanced at Bazett and Lancer.

Jason took the reins when they looked at him, "When we patrolled the local High-school building, we came in contact with a pack of Doberman warriors. Upon further analysis, we identified them as Anubis Warriors."

"Any casualties?" Gallium asked.

"No," Rider took control, "however, we found the Anubis Warriors to be quite a challenge after awhile. They are perfectly capable of learning during combat."

"I see, anything else?" Gallium twirled a toothpick in his hand, part of his brain figuring a few things.

"No, all we got on patrol was a general feel for how the population is handling the current events." Bazett saw Gallium's eye reflect interest, spurring her on, "Um, all of the current events have been defined as gas-leaks and a mysterious illness. The people who lost their souls are defined as being in a sudden coma."

"About as smooth as it goes I guess, seems someone's been doing their job." Gallium leaned back and looked at Shirou, "Shirou, why don't you relay what happened concerning the incident today."

Shirou chuckled nervously, "Well," Shirou began telling the entire story from his view, certain parts making Arturia smile a little.

'He down played his abilities,' Arturia couldn't help but feel proud of Shirou's humility. It was a noble thing to do concerning one's self, even she found herself mentally lacking sometimes. That's when it hit her. She remembered what she had told Shirou when they first fought Gilgamesh. She had told him that he was her scabbard, 'I had forgotten,'

Gallium looked into Arturia's eyes, seeing the fire that had been in her eyes reignite again, 'Finally, being in Saber-mode all day isn't good for her.' Gallium smirked when Shirou finished, "Alright, we turn in for the night and wait, hopefully we'll come across something tomorrow during recon."

-------------

"THAT'S IT!" Lucifer popped out of his throne and walked over to Gilgamesh slapping him on his injured shoulder, "I've just had an epiphany."

"Really," Gilgamesh flinched as one of the Dark Angels finished bandaging his wounds, "you have another great idea?" He scoffed, remembering how Gallium humiliated him.

"Yup, this insures that they come to us after they beat Anubis and his little posy." Lucifer smirked as he took out the box containing the souls again, "To get to the heart of a warrior, one must attack the loved ones."

"Sounds underhanded," Gilgamesh didn't like it already.

Lucifer shook his head, "We won't kill, we'll just play on our targets' inexperience." He twirled the box on his finger and grinned, "Yeah, this is going to be fun.

-----------------------

Gallium yawned as he continued back from the bathroom. When he passed a certain room, he froze, his tired face taking on a concerned look, 'So it finally hit,' Gallium gently opened the door to Kat's room to see her curled into a ball on her bed. He walked over, sure to make enough noise so he wouldn't surprise her. Without warning, Kat threw herself at him, balling into him, 'This is the price we pay for power,' Gallium sat down beside her bed, 'we sacrifice our peace to ensure the peace of others.'

"They're gone, I couldn't even help them," Kat continued to mourn for her fallen friends, using the General as a source of stability. Silently, she swore she'd never let another friend die, 'Never again.'

Gallium rubbed her back to try and console her, acting only as few had done to him when he had emotional breakdowns, 'Wow, I didn't even notice the plural until now.' He glanced to the door, feeling another couple doing the same.

---

"I'm sorry Shirou," Arturia sniffled into the pillow, still not wanting Shirou to see her in her weakened state. When she felt him gently hold her, she smiled slightly, the words of Gallium echoing through her head, 'Not every heard is meant to be cold.'

"Arturia," Shirou simply said to let her know he was there. He shocked even himself with this act, however, 'It seems I'm getting some things right.' Shirou was snapped from his thoughts when he felt Arturia poke him.

"Shirou, are you still willing to be my scabbard?" Her voice was gentle, allowing her feminine side to show for this moment. She blushed when Shirou's hold tightened.

"You didn't have to ask Arturia." Shirou said with confidence, "However, now that Gallium's teaching me a few things, I'd like to be your fourth sword as well."

"Shirou, what have I said about overconfidence?" Arturia was back to herself.

Shirou sighed, 'Can't even hit when she's let her guards down.' After he answered her, the night went black, both falling asleep as if hit by something.

**(1) Doing this really does work. If you apply enough force to crack the rib on the first strike and hit their back, their natural urge to take a breath will break their cracked rib. It's a technique taught to U.S. Marines for hand-to-hand combat.**

**A/N: I'm liking where all this is going, it leaves much open for me to do. I hope you liked this, please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much to say again. I probably won't be able to update as consistently as I have due to school starting up. Please enjoy anyway though.**

**CH.8: The Terror pf Death**

"Alright ladies," Gallium snickered slightly when Shirou glared at him, "we're going to go through two phases of training this fine day." Gallium pointed beyond a random dune, the trio having returned to the desert landscape as before. Arturia and Shirou followed his direction and walked over the dune, a large section of tiled marble appearing to them. Its top was sleek, the sand around managing to keep away from its surface, "First phase is to train you separately a little bit, then you two face off."

"You mean we'll fight each other?" Shirou felt a wave of nervousness come and go, remembering his training with Arturia during the war.

Gallium sighed, sensing Shirou's hesitance, "Don't wet yourself, you'll last against her." He rolled his eyes, "You may not win, but you'll last." He clarified. Even with intense training, Arturia had seniority towards battle. Arturia opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it when Gallium split into two again, "Don't freak too much, it's just a shadow technique."

"That's pretty cool, can I learn that kind of stuff?" Shirou felt excited about today's lesson. Prior to coming here, Gallium had explained what he wanted from Shirou.

----

_"Hey, Shirou," Gallium stopped Shirou before he finished his descent down the stairs, "I want to talk to you about your training."_

_Shirou fully faced him, knowing the seriousness of the subject, "If it's whether I'm willing to continue, the answer is yes." His eyes fully expressed his honesty. However, the show ended when Gallium gave him a look._

_"Um, that wasn't it, but it's good to hear… I guess." He scratched the back of his head as his face took on a nonchalant format, "I wanted to tell you that we'll cover a few tactical spells you can do through Tracing." His ice-colored eyes focused on his golden ones, "Remember, one doesn't have to be a magi to be able to fight." Shirou nodded, noticing how similar his words were to Archer's._

----

Shirou was now lost in thought. Gallium gave off a certain aura, one that compelled you to either stand beside him and fight, or move aside and remain out of his way. Honestly, he didn't resent that attitude. To some degree, 'I wish I was more like that.' Shirou mentally sighed. The days of his incompetence were about to end.

"SHIROU, PAY ATTENTION!" Gallium's voice snapped him from his thoughts, the Emiya noticing his current situation. Arturia and Gallium 1 had already gone to the marble floor and were discussing something, "Now if you're done focusing on Arturia's posterior, we can get started."

"W-Wha!?" Shirou's eyes widened when he noticed that he had been staring at Arturia's butt while thinking, "I-I was thinking, that's all!" He glared at the snickering angel, embarrassed that he had been caught in such a state.

"Anyway," Gallium composed himself, "we'll start by utilizing your Mirror magic. Focus on my movements carefully." Gallium got into a stance Shirou had never seen. His hands were on either side of his head, balled into firm fists. His right leg was bent slightly while the other stood firm behind it.

"Wow," Shirou focused his eyes on Gallium as the General started using some sort of martial art, "what is that?" Shirou couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Gallium proving himself to be a master at this form of fighting, but his eyes were also seeing every bend to his muscles and bones, as if looking through an x-ray machine.

"It's called Muy Thai, a form of kick-boxing. I'm just showing you enough to defend yourself in a close range fight, simply because of range." Gallium saw the confused face Shirou had on. Gallium cracked his neck, knowing what Shirou was thinking, "Listen Shirou, I'm sure Arturia is getting the same speech right now. In this type of fighting, something will become evident…"

---

"Hold up Caliburn Arturia, I'm going to show you something." Gallium walked up to Arturia as she extended Caliburn, "Do you see the space between the hilt and the actual sharpened part of the blade?"

"Yes, but what is your point exactly?" Arturia watched him like a hawk as he measured the space holding the golden and royal blue designs on Caliburn.

"This space," Gallium held up his hands that measured the space, "is all it takes for a swift demon, or a skilled Servant to get in and kill you. Sure, you can hit them with the dull sides, but it won't do anything if they're skilled and wearing armor."

Arturia nodded in understanding, "I see, you plan on teaching me hand-to-hand combat then?"

"No, you already know enough, but I'll need you to use it against Shirou when you fight." Gallium looked over to Gallium 2 and Shirou, "For now, we'll just focus on the compatibility between you and Shirou." Arturia gave him a look of confusion, "All you need, Arturia, is to build a battle type trust with Shirou."

Arturia was slightly offended, "I trust Shirou with my life."

Gallium's eyes pierced her words, making her do a double-take on her verbal return, "Do you really? If you ask me, I'd say you trust him with everything _but_ your life." Gallium stopped glaring and sighed, his eyes becoming a bit softer, "Listen Arturia, I'm sure you trust Shirou, no doubt about that, but you don't trust him to slay his own enemies." Gallium glanced over when Shirou started for the marble ring, "It's natural so don't beat yourself up. You're used to being the stronger one, but Shirou's catching up and fast."

Arturia nodded her understanding. To be honest, she had realized it before Gallium had mentioned her insecurities. Shirou's words last night had kept her up for at least another hour, a shiver going through her when she imagined Shirou being her entire arsenal, 'Shirou, my sword, my shield and my scabbard… I suppose I'm just not used to such things.'

-----------------------------------

"Archer, hurry up, I don't have all day." Rin sighed as she looked back at the tall Servant. She ignored the smirk Rider was giving her, instead focusing her frustration on the struggling man.

"R-Rin, when you volunteered to get the groceries, I figured y-you volunteered to carry some of the load as w-well." Archer struggled to complete his complaints as he continued hauling the mountain of grocery bags. He held a growl when he heard Ilya giggle next to him, obviously enjoying the sight she was seeing.

"Archer, stop complaining, you don't see Berserker whining about the amount of food we bought." Rin pointed to the giant Heracles as he continued on with his own load. Compared to Archer's, Berserker was carrying an entire planet in his massive arms.

'I'm just happy we're back, toting all these things is painful.' Archer kept his mouth shut, not wanting to further annoy Rin. Instead, he simply followed Berserker into the kitchen to set down the groceries, 'Thank you God, Gallium's so freakin lucky.' Archer mentally cursed the angel, remembering how he got out of going shopping.

---

_"Morning Gallium, you're up early." Archer shot him a knowing look, the General simply reading the newspaper quietly._

_"If you're planning on teasing me about last night, then I'll just post these all over the house." Gallium slapped a folder full of photos on the table. He did not see Archer's shocked eyes, his focus still on the paper he was reading._

_"Fine, but are you going to get groceries with Ilya and Rider?" Archer walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Yes, even the Crimson Servant needs his calcium. _

_"Nope, Rin volunteered and you're going with her." Gallium turned the page and continued reading._

_"Why, I see no reason for me to go." Archer chugged a whole glass, barely managing to catch Gallium's sharp eyes. It truly was creepy how his eyes seemed to glow in shadows._

_"That's an order, not a request."_

_'Darn you to Hell.'_

_"Already been, it sucks."_

---

"Archer, don't just stand there, help put this stuff away." Rin turned to glare up at the high shelf she was aiming for. She resisted the urge to pout, for it was times like this that she loathed her lack of height. She snapped back to reality when a hand took the box she was holding and placed on the shelf with ease, "Jerk,"

"You're welcome Rin." Archer continued to put the groceries away. He had long-since cracked Rin's code word for 'thank you', at least when she spoke to him. However, peace was shattered when a series of earthquakes rocked the entire house. Immediately, Archer was out the window and on the roof, looking into the distance, "Well, this isn't good." His sharp eyes saw four dark auras rising from the distance, each one in different locations across Fuyuki.

"I'll alert the others," He heard Rider jump from the roof, landing just beside Assassin's meditating form.

--------

Gallium glanced into empty space, sensing a fowl aura in the air. However, he ignored it, figuring that the others will handle it, 'This is important, if these two don't sort this issue out, it'll eat them alive.' Gallium could see it now. First Arturia would eventually lose her cool, berating Shirou for involving himself, then it would all fall from there, 'For a smart woman, she sure does handle herself in the stupidest ways.'

"Whenever you're ready Shirou." Arturia focused on Shirou, the wooden sword in her hands pointed at him. Wisely, she observed his new found stance. Before, he had copied hers, but now he had found one that suited his fighting skill the most. His general form was loose, neither focused for defense nor attack. The sword was held in the hand farthest from her, held backwards towards the ground, 'An unusual stance,' She gasped when Shirou sprang forward, bringing the sword up to hers, a solid thwack echoing through the empty desert.

'Sweet, now keep rolling,' Gallium urged as Shirou spun to his right to get behind Arturia's sword. However, the skilled knight used the handle to ward him off, barely missing his wrists to disarm him. Shirou hopped back only to spring forward again, meeting the same result. A series of thwacks resounded as Shirou kept being pushed back, only to go forward once again.

'Shirou, if this continues you'll simply tire yourself.' Arturia mentally scolded him, making sure to block all of his impressively fast thrusts and swipes. Having enough of the constant attacks, Arturia spun around, ducking under Shirou's attack, "This is over." Her calm statement was thrown in her face when Shirou drove the hilt of his sword into the floor, spinning away from Arturia's attempt to disarm him again.

"Yeah," Gallium appeared between them, "this is over." Gallium held Shirou's wrist firmly, allowing Arturia to stand up, "I have to admit Shirou, you're fairly good."

"However," Arturia looked at him, "you constantly wasted energy by attacking like…" She was silenced by Gallium's hand.

"Not so fast there Arturia, he didn't waste as much energy as you think." Gallium smirked, "He simply used the momentum he gained from one attack to execute another, gravity and force did most of the work for him."

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, thanks to mirroring Gallium, I learned that much about his fighting style." He grinned at Arturia's amazed expression.

"If the fight had continued, then it would've eventually been a stalemate at best. The angelic form of swordplay focuses on endurance and using natural forces to issue the killing power." Gallium sat down on the sand and watched them, "Now, go again, we'll mix it up after one more go." Needless to say, this time, Arturia was well prepared for Shirou's tactics.

-------------------

"Such a nice night, wouldn't you say Avenger?" A woman with angelic white hair sipped a cup of tea in the moonlight, enjoying how it flooded through the stained-glass of the church. She opened one of her golden colored eyes to look at the warrior sitting on the front pew near her.

"Caren, you are aware of the creatures surrounding the church aren't you?" The warrior named Avenger was covered in black markings, only a large crimson cloth wrapped around his waist. Around Avenger's wrists was black gauze, their purpose unknown.

Caren continued to look at Avenger, "Yes, do they bother you Avenger?"

The tattooed Servant scoffed deeply, "Don't patronize me Caren. Just give me the freakin' order so I can go take a nap." Avenger glared at the angelic priestess and started tapping the pew, his senses focused on his surroundings. He could sense an enormous amount of power coming their way.

"Fine Avenger, but Rin and Archer will be here in a few more seconds; wait for them to come and start dispelling the enemy." Caren finished her tea and stood up. She paused in mid-stride towards the door when the air grew cold and the surrounding nature went silent, 'They've surrounded this place, but they can't enter so easily.' She glanced to the door, the image of two angels clad in black and gold armor flashing in and out of view.

---

"So, one is at the church, that's a bit surprising." Rin held on tight to Archer as he hopped from roof to roof towards the familiar sanctuary. However, this was no Holy Grail War, thus, no place was ensured safety.

"It also looks like there are more of those dog things surrounding the place." Bazett tapped Lancer on his shoulder, telling him to land. Lancer obeyed, landing on the street a block away. When Archer and Rin landed next to them, they observed the enemy's position.

"Strange, there's something flashing on the rooftop." Lancer tried to see what was flashing, wishing he had the eyes of an Archer Class. Everyone turned to Archer, the Crimson warrior staring at the flashing light in amazement.

"There's a servant on the rooftop and he has a bow pointed right at us." Archer scooped Rin back up and dashed into an alley, a bolt of blue lightning barely missing them, "It looked like a Spartan, but I'm not sure!" Archer cursed; they all looked the same to him.

"Archer, you go after the Servant, Lancer and I will cut a way to the church and check for anyone who needs us." Bazett tightened her leather gloves and stepped towards the growling Anubis Warriors. Lancer was soon next to her, eyeing the creatures intently, "Any advice Lancer?" She got into a fighting stance, ready to sprint forward.

"Yup," Lancer spun Gae Bolg, "stay near me." Lancer ran forward, Bazett keeping up with him. Soon, both were fighting the Anubis Warriors, Lancer taking the bulk of the enemies of course.

"Are you ready to go Rin?" Archer waited for her to nod before leaping onto the roof of a nearby building and diving onto the church, meeting the Servant face to face. He gently released Rin, the weaker of the two taking a ranged position behind him, "You wouldn't mind giving me your name would you?"

"They simply call me 'the Spartan', I have no name." The Spartan took out his Xiphos and removed his helmet. His face was hard and rugged, his brown hair done in traditional Greek braids.

"Did you forget your name?" Rin gave the warrior a look of disappointment, 'It's like Archer all over again.' She jumped when the Spartan looked at her. Unlike Achilles' crazed bloodlust-filled eyes, the Spartan's eyes held no sign of such lust.

"I'll let my partner deal with you two; the one with the lance is my target." The Spartan raised his Xiphos and cut through the roof, his golden form dropping into the auditorium below.

----

"Now can I go Caren?" Avenger pointed up as a golden warrior dropped to from the ceiling. The Spartan ignored Avenger, his eyes focused on the door. With one swift move, the Spartan smashed through the door, meeting the mighty Gae Bolg.

----

Bazett drop-kicked an Anubis warrior, smashing its skull, not finding time to enjoy the kill, she turned to drive her fist into the chest of another, hearing its rib-cage collapse on its heart, 'That enhancement spell really does wanders.' Bazett looked up towards the church to see two angels cleave the assaulting dogs in two. Once again, she was amazed by the relentless way the angel dispelled their foes. She elbowed another Warrior, watching as one of the angels ripped an Anubis Warrior's head open by its muzzle.

"Hey, pay attention!" Lancer spun around to knock an enemy away from Bazett's back. The sapphire haired Servant looked at their work, noticing that more angels had shown up, 'Probably from the estate.' He shrugged and started for the door. When he felt a large amount of power just beyond the door, he pointed Gae Bolg at the entrance. As he charged for the door, it smashed open, a Xiphos meeting his legendary spear, "Archer's slacking." Lancer cursed and backed away, glaring at the Spartan.

"I was hoping I'd get to fight you, the Archer-Class above has already been claimed by my partner." The Spartan readied his Xiphos and raised his golden shield, reflecting the sunlight in Lancer's eyes. Dashing forward, the Spartan unsuspectingly met Bazett's foot, knocking him back a few steps. With a low growl, the legendary warrior caught Bazett's second kick and spun her around. When she had lost her footing, he tossed her into the church and ducked as Anubis Warriors pounced after her.

Lancer blinked, the spots in his vision finally leaving, Lancer pointed Gae Bolg at the Spartan, "I want to end this quick, GAE BOLG!" The Irish hero cursed viciously, already knowing that the crimson beam wouldn't hit.

"My Noble Phantasm: Blessing of Olympia protects me from instant kill attacks, sorry, but you'll need pure skill to beat me." The Spartan sheathed his Xiphos and Shield. In their place, he took out two short blades. He dashed at Lancer, his brown eyes flashing blood red. A mighty clang thundered through the area, both Gae Bolg's might and the Spartan's power meeting.

----

"Archer, we should look for that 'partner' that Spartan was talking about. Lancer seems to be fighting him right now." Rin looked down on the fighting Servants, both equally matched.

"I already know who it is, you stay here." Archer jumped through the hole in the roof, ignoring Rin's protests. The moment his feet met the wooden floor, Archer had to roll to his left, a spear cutting off the tip of his crimson coat. A light enveloped Archer's normal apparel, a suit of armor replacing it, "Achilles,"

"Good, that Spartan didn't harm you, that's good." Achilles twirled his spear, the head looking like a drill. Like a mad-dog, Achilles charged for the kill, thrusting his spear forward.

Archer easily ducked under it and leapt towards the far wall, 'Trace on,' He imagined a sword he had yet to forge. In the blink of an eye, a double edge was in his hand. Taking it into both hands, Archer blocked Achilles' second attempt for his life, "Did you get slower since before?" Archer smirked, watching the insane look on Achilles' face.

"Hah, now I remember why I like fighting you, Emiya Shirou!" Achilles shouted as he leapt into the air. He brought the spear down to stab Archer, the movement of his body causing Archer to misjudge the exact point of impact.

"Gah," Archer gripped his arm when Achilles ripped the spear from his shoulder, blood spewing over the pew he was next to. Archer cursed in his mind, his sword still gripped firmly in hand. It was then that Archer finally noticed the other occupants of the room. His eyes shifted to Bazett as she flung another warrior into the wall, 'It's a risk, but I'll take it.' Archer spat the blood that had collected in his mouth and waited. Achilles' spear went just past his temple, leaving a cut. Archer had ducked under it again, but this time, he drove the hilt of his blade into Achilles' nose. The towering warrior growled in pain as his brain felt the impact. He fell to his knees, giving Archer the chance he needed, "This is over." Archer jumped over Achilles and went to drive his blade into his heel.

"Fool, don't leave yourself open." Achilles, in his last moments, drove the head of his spear through his chest and out of his back, catching Archer. Blood went everywhere. Achilles slowly faded from existence, a chilling laugh coming from him.

"Archer, ARCHER!" Rin screamed from the roof. She had watched the entire exchange, 'I won't let it happen again, I won't!' Rin, in a second of foolishness, jumped from the roof, not bothering to measure the height. Luckily, Bazett was there to catch her, both of them wanting to save the source of the pool of blood.

--------

The Spartan ran a hand over the large cut in his golden armor, "I see, Anubis was right, you all are definitely good." He glanced towards the church when he heard someone scream for the Archer-class, "It seems Achilles was beaten, what a waist." He straightened as a pool of light appeared below his feet.

"Running already?" Lancer wiped the blood from his mouth, ignoring the fact that his head was bleeding worse. He smirked when he saw the Spartan close his eyes, simply allowing himself to be called back. When the light was gone, Lancer walked into the church, his eyes widening by the sight, "W-What the heck happened in here!?" He looked from the practically demolished auditorium to the lifeless Archer lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Lancer, help me move Archer." Bazett lifted him as far as she could while Lancer did the rest. The violet-haired woman looked at Rin, seeing her worried eyes, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Bazett feigned certainty, but even she doubted the survival of the Hero of Justice.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Gallium gripped the searing symbol on his forearm, trying his hardest to ignore the pain. He kept his eyes on Shirou and Arturia as they continued to spar, 'Archer… no… Shirou, don't die on me, if you do, I will never forgive myself.' Gallium flinched when the pain increased in severity.

"Hey, Gallium, are you alright?" The General looked up to see both Arturia and Shirou looking at him.

"I'm fine, but I think we'll move on from here." Gallium glanced into space again, feeling another clash begin. He snapped his fingers as four streams of sand combined to form four Golem creatures, "I want you two to work together to defeat these four monsters." Gallium sat down as Shirou and Arturia charged in. He gently rubbed his temples and sat back, 'Dang it,'

-----------------------

-----------------------

Einzbern Manor was a quiet place when everyone was out fighting. This was evident to two women, especially since they were close to many of the ones fighting. Taiga and Sakura were sitting in the nearest living-room, patiently waiting for everyone to return. Sakura was gazing out the window, her worry resting with Rider. Both of them had suffered from Shinji, and because of that, they were close.

"Try not to be too concerned Sakura, they'll be fine!" Taiga glomped the quiet bluenette in an attempt to cheer her, but it was of no avail.

"Maybe, you're right." Sakura faked feeling better. This seemed to satisfy Taiga enough as she returned to looking over some summer-school work. However, a sudden knock interrupted their quiet time, Sella immediately rushing to answer the door.

"Welcome ba-… w-who are y-you!?" A sickening sound came from the door as blood splattered the walls, Sella's limp body flying into the living room. Taiga immediately took up something for her to use. Luckily, her hands gripped the metal pipe Shirou had been training with. She started to back up when Leysritt rushed to the door, a halberd in hand. However, Taiga saw the calm woman's form stiffen in fear as a black claw broke the halberd and went through her torso, clawing her insides, "Dear God,"

Sakura was scared stiff to say the least, as the culprit for the brutal assault rounded the corner, "T-Taiga, run!" Sakura yanked at the older woman's arm until she shoved Sakura away.

"You go; I'll hold him as long as I can." Taiga glared at the warrior as he flexed his black clawed gauntlet. Sakura hesitated, but decided to follow what Taiga ordered.

Taiga faced the dark figure just as another rounded the corner. Unlike the first, this one did not wear his hood, revealing his snow-white hair and blood-colored eyes, she put on a confident smirk, though her innards were twisting in fear, the blood-colored eyes digging into her.

It took only seconds before a glowing claw went into her chest, yanking a ball of light from her. Laughing with mirth, both black figured left as a dark plan was put into full motion.

-----------------------------

Gallium fell to his knees, clutching his throat in agony. He coughed painfully as blood erupted from his mouth, 'No, it's too soon,' He glanced up to see Shirou and Arturia looking at him.

"Maybe we should call it a day, you don't look too good." Shirou walked over to Gallium, examining his pale face, "I'm sure Sakura can find something to help." Shirou gave Gallium a confused look when his ice-colored orbs hid themselves from him. It was at this time that a cold dread shot through Shirou, "Something isn't right, we need to go!"

Gallium wordlessly opened a door back to the mansion, refusing to look as Arturia and Shirou rushed through it. His body was numb; the feeling of pain had left him, the sound of Shirou's dreaded screams and shouts left him, the feeling of failure flooded from him. Gallium simply waited before he entered the mansion, the feeling of death beginning to set in around him.

**A/N: A bittersweet victory, a victory that happens during combat. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not much to say, I hope to get more concept art up in my profile though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate anything.**

**CH.09: Memories of Loss**

It was quiet on the property of the huge estate. Upon walking into the forest, one would see angels leaned against trees and old structures as nurses patched their wounds. Some were missing arms and chunks of their bodies, but as soon as these chunks of flesh regenerated, the angels were back to their rounds. Such was their way.

Looking passed the trees and into the even courtyard, a sight of cold tranquility would try to deceive your eyes. A feeling of peace would try to cloak the sorrow that dwelled within as a young woman with sapphire hair stared at the door. It was inside the house, lying on the floor broken and shattered. Her eyes saw the animal like claw marks that ran across the dark wood and the crimson that stained the splinters that littered the marble. She numbly allowed herself to be moved aside as a young girl ran past her, her towering body-guard silently following.

"Sakura," The numb girl heard a soft voice, "are you alright? What happened?" A hand gently rested on her shoulder, strands of lavender hair blowing behind the voice's master. She broke. She allowed herself to take on the role of the child again as she cried into her friend and guardian, Rider.

"The entire property is a mess. Whoever did this really didn't care about leaving evidence." Kat approached the entrance and kneeled beside the broken door, examining it. She lightly ran her hand down the claw marks and hissed, "Dark Angels,"

Rider and Sakura jumped when they heard an enraged voice, echo through the room. Sakura stared at the hallway it was coming from, knowing who it was. Meeting their expectations, Emiya Shirou burst from the hallway, two angels trying to calm him down. All three of them remained silent as Shirou continued to resist, a silent Arturia behind him. She simply watched Shirou react with a pang of worry, guilt and understanding.

King Arthur had never felt a passion that resembled this. When she drew her mighty sword, her emotions vanished, shielded by a cold duty to her kingdom. However, now, she too had this inner anger boiling inside her, 'What do I do with it?' She wandered. Shirou's enraged growls seemed to mold to the stale background as she pondered her own reaction, 'Should I feel anger towards this? No, anger only clouds judgment… but is that really what I should do?' Arturia walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, her face remaining stoic. She was confused and uncertain without her stable and unyielding belief in suppressing emotion.

Elsewhere, a small girl looked upon her caretakers, resisting the urge to cry. Both Sella and Leysritt were laid out on two make-shift beds, bandages holding them together. Said gauze was once white and ready to help, but now it was stained crimson and amber by the drying blood, "A-Are they alright?" Ilya stepped backwards into Heracles, finding stability in him. The nurse angel gave her a small smile to try and end her fear.

"Yes, but they'll need lots of rest." The kind nurse stood, checked their vitals, nodded, and left promptly to deal with other injured angels. Ilya cautiously stepped up beside the two caretakers and sat beside Sella. Both had been like older sisters that she had been given to in order to be taken care of.

"Berserker," Ilya's voice was quiet and small. She did not continue as she simply stared at her two "sisters", her towering guard giving her the time she needed to regain herself.

---

"There, take him in there!" Rin ran up to a broken down structure in the forest and nearly kicked it down. When the old door swung open, she directed Lancer in, telling him to set the body in his arms down on the bed. Rin desperately looked around the old church, hoping to find some sort of medical supplies, 'Come on Rin, I know I hid something here after we hid in this old place.' She recalled the time that Shirou, Arturia, and she had come to this place to hide from Berserker and Ilya.

"Rin, hurry, Archer's wound is still bleeding!" Bazett kept her hand pressed to her jacket, the only thing keeping Archer from bleeding to death. She glanced at Lancer, telling him to do something.

The Irishman scratched his head and sighed, "Fine, fine," With those two words, he was gone to who knows where. Bazett glared at the spot he had been standing and continued her task to slow the bleeding.

"Archer, can you hear me?" The purple-haired woman tried calling to him, only to get a pained growl in return, "At least you're still conscious, just hang on for a bit longer." Bazett gladly turned when Rin ran in with a basic medical kit.

"Alright, we need to get his armor off." Rin's eyes scanned the armor for any type of clips, only to see that the shoulder plates held everything together. She ripped them off and gently removed the breast-plate, placing his cloak to the side. Bazett flinched when she saw the wound, a well-sized hole in Archer's chest, "If he were human," Rin began cleaning the large injury, "he'd already be dead." She held in her worry, her heart dropping each time Archer flinched in pain.

---

"General Gallium, I've finished the report sir." An angel approached the brooding warrior. Gallium reached for the paper, his ice-blue eyes never leaving the wall he was staring at. Knowing better than to ask, the angel bowed and returned to his rounds, giving his leader privacy.

Gallium's eyes shot across the paper, reading the report extensively, 'Ten dead, twenty injured, fifteen ready for combat, one human casualty, two injured homunculi, and the three other power sources were simply decoys.' Gallium slapped the report onto the table and gripped the edge of said piece of furniture. His grip continued to grow in power until the entire table snapped in two, a low, almost unheard growl escaping his throat, 'I'll put every last one of them in Hell.' He took a deep breath when he heard heavy steps come his way, "Shirou, you should get some rest."

"How can you be so calm? They got inside, they could've killed them!" Shirou slammed his hands on the broken table, his golden eyes burning with rage. Gallium stared into his eyes, remembering the sight like it was fresh, "How can you be so calm?" His voice lost its edge, the pain of losing Taiga hitting him.

"I'm calm because she's not dead… well… she is, until we get her soul back." Gallium closed his eyes, avoiding the sight of Shirou's gaze lighting up.

Shirou felt relief wash over him until reality hit, 'Wait, we'll need to defeat Lucifer and Gilgamesh,' Shirou's joy soon settled into contempt, at least she had a chance, "When do we get it back?"

Gallium glared at him, "Don't let passion rule your judgment Emiya, Lucifer is no idiot, he wants you to go after him." He held an angry growl when Shirou took him by the collar.

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Emiya's eyes had lit aflame again, this time at Gallium. Like a battle of elements, Gallium's cool eyes quenched the firey gaze of Shirou, calming him down, 'There's that aura again; where have I sensed it before?'

---------------------------------

_'WHY!?' A fist smashed against the broken floor, 'I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HELP!' The young man's eyes clamped shut as tears threatened to fall. However, the sound of boots walking towards him made his gaze go up. The echoing of the boot's click seemed unreal, straight out of a movie, "Who's there!?" He continued to look towards the sound's source, his eyes widening when he saw it._

"Archer, you have to hang on!" Rin spoke to him as his pulse began to fluctuate. She had tried everything within the medical kit, only to leave his survival in his hands, "Please Archer, hold on." Her voice had lowered to a whisper, very un-Rin-like to all who knew her.

_"Tell me human, do you wish to become that which cannot be beaten?" The white figure stood before the mourning nineteen-year old, his boots giving one final click as he halted. _

_"Who are you?" The young-adult's face was that of awe, looking upon the glowing being before him. The rain continued to pelt his shattered surroundings, looking up at this stranger like he had gazed upon her so long ago, 'Arturia,' He remembered his Servant, the pain he had felt after she returned to her time._

_"Human, I will ask you again, do you wish to be this, Hero of Justice?" The being asked again, an edge of impatience to his voice._

_"Yes, make me strong enough to defeat even the strongest of Servants." The teen said into the floor. This seemed to be enough for the stranger as he reached out for him to take his hand._

"Alright, who's the one injured?" Bazett and Rin looked towards the door, Lancer carrying a nurse angel with him. Bazett gave him a smile, proud of his clever action and let the nurse to Archer, "My goodness, this is one bad wound." She jumped when Rin snapped her head to her.

"Can you help him? Please help him!" Rin lost grip of her emotions and allowed herself to cry, afraid of losing Archer again. The nurse gave her a small smile and got to work, an ethereal glow covering Archer's body.

"It's nothing my healing magic can't fix."

_"My name… is Emiya Shirou. Who are you?" The teen reached out for the being's hand. As their hands clenched in a tight hold, a blinding light covered the scene, the being's voice echoing._

_"Gallium, I am Gallium Tenbatsu."_

"-cher… Arch-… Archer?" The crimson Servant painfully opened his eyes, glad to have escaped the memory of his birth. He looked at the face that was both familiar and foreign to him, the girl's teal eyes gazing at him with worry.

'Rin, you are just as beautiful now as you will always be.' Archer kept that thought to himself, "Rin, it's rude to call out to someone like that when they're sleeping." Archer smirked as Rin allowed her barrier to drop, flinging herself onto him. She did not cry, for the Crimson warrior would only tease her for it, but she did express her relief.

"Don't do that you jerk, you freakin' scared me!" Rin glared at him, a smile on her face.

"Yes, Rin," He leaned up, "as you command." Archer turned his head away, allowing more memories of his prior life to flood his mind, 'Gallium… how long have you been beside me?' Archer remembered the vigorous training the angel put him through, the frequent visits to Ilya and Taiga's graves, Rin's comfort when they crossed paths, the tragic death of Sakura, the empty house that he had decided to leave, the time Rin helped him move into his new apartment, and the night they shared soon after. Archer allowed all these memories to flood his eyes and senses, 'It seems God isn't done with me yet.'

------------------

Night had fallen, and everyone was settling in for a quiet night of uncomfortable rest. Yes, everyone was on edge, keeping all senses alert and ready to respond to any situation. Arturia locked the window and closed the blinds, her sharp green eyes glancing at the reflection of her roommate, 'Shirou,' She really wasn't too good at these things. Yes, she was good as rallying troops for battle, but being tender enough to console a mourning loved one? She sighed in her head; she had to let another side of her take control if she was going to do this. Arturia turned to look at Shirou and took a step closer to him.

"Arturia, you don't have to say anything, I'm fine." Shirou cut off any attempt to console him. He simply sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the door, the songs of the crickets sounding like a stereo system meant to blow his ears off his head.

Arturia did as he wished and remained silent, 'I wasn't even sure what to say.' Arturia instead sat beside him and put her hand on his. She too stared at the door, waiting for Shirou's eyes to return to their spot and away from her. Eventually they did, the silent form of Arturia mirroring Shirou's. It was a silent sign, a sign that said that she was right beside him.

"Thank you,"

---

"Let me see your arm." Kat leaned against the doorframe of Gallium's room, watching his form as he sat in the chair. His room was blank, devoid of any form expression. He was in a lounging position as he sat in the chair beside the large window, gazing into the night. His eyes moved slightly as he watched his men run their rounds and go through their daily exercise drills, "Gallium, you've been rubbing your arm all day, let me see it." She walked over and stood beside him.

"I lost ten of them… just like that," Gallium snapped his fingers, "I lost them… ten souls are gone." He didn't resist when Kat rolled up his sleeve, ignoring her obvious relief that he had changed into casual clothes. He heard her gasp, closing his eyes to refocus on his life-long charge.

"Gallium, this symbol," Kat looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Surprised? Believe me, it freaks me out all the time."

------------------------------

Heracles and Jason continued to watch over the little mischievous angel, the moonlight shining on her white hair, "I can only imagine how she'll be when she grows."

"Assuming she does." Heracles responded in his deep voice. He continued to stand guard over the sleeping Ilyasviel. He smiled slightly when a hand ran through her white locks, the source being Sella. Both Sella and Leysritt had awakened about an hour ago, finding Ilya sleeping on Sella.

"I'm sure this scared her, you think it was a good idea to involve her?" Jason continued to roll his spear up and down his propped leg, his eyes staring into space.

"She is a useful little girl; they would've most likely come after her if we did not surround her with protection." Heracles continued to watch Ilya. Few knew why the giant willingly followed the childish imp, but Jason knew. Ilya was like the daughter Heracles wanted. Sons were raised to fight, but women were raised to be gentle people, something Heracles always wanted to be.

Jason continued to watch and think, feeling glad for Heracles. However, even he knew that their counterstrike would begin soon, with Ilya and the others being put in great danger.

**A/N: Shorter than normal, but it has so much in it. I hope this was satisfactory. More will be up soon. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**CH.10: Offensive Blitz**

Two blue-gray eyes opened to look at the door when it opened gently. The owner of said eyes watched as the girl walked into the bedroom, concentrating on holding the trey in her possession straight and balanced. Her teal eyes seemed to glow with determination as she walked in, her tom-boyish gracefulness, if such a thing existed, seemed almost comical to him. He continued to watch silently as she set the trey down next to him, "You didn't have to Rin; I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Archer," Rin said his name with exasperation, "Kat suggested at least one more day of bed rest, and I'm making sure you stay in that bed." Her eyes changed from determination, to scolding. For the past two days, Rin had been caring for her injured ex-Servant, ignoring his protests.

Archer sat up, closing his eyes so he could roll them without being caught. He glanced over the warm breakfast Sakura had made and started. In the past, he was slightly uncomfortable when Rin watched him eat, not wanting him to skip out on any of it. However, he had gotten used to it.

"Archer," Rin warned when she saw an untouched bowl of porridge.

"Rin," Archer returned the tone, his face becoming stubborn, 'I'm not eating that… stuff, even if Sakura made it,' Archer glanced at it to sea the porridge move, 'at least… I think she made it.'

"Eat it Archer, it's good for you." Rin was tapping the chair she was sitting on impatiently, her eye twitching.

Archer glanced at Rin and then the porridge, "I don't think I will. It winked at me." He continued to watch the unappetizing dish as it continued to scare him.

Rin felt her face heat up, "Fine, then don't eat it, jerk." Rin sharply turned away, embarrassed, 'I worked hard on it too.' She ignored Archer's observing eyes, trying not to pout like most girls would.

"Alright, alright, you win." Archer took the spoon and the porridge. Building his resolve, Archer quickly downed the lumpy mass of, what was supposed to be, porridge. He forced the final swallow and put all his power into not puking at the taste, 'I already loathe this slop, but putting how horrible Rin cooked it on top…' Archer's mind didn't have the balls to continue.

"W-Well, how was it?" Rin looked at him with only one eye, her face still warm. When she saw him force a smile, she glared at him, "You don't have to fake it if you don't like it."

"Rin, I hate porridge in the first place, it's disgusting." Archer set the bowl down as if it were a bomb, 'In a way, it kind of is.'

Rin shrugged, "Well now I know. Gallium called a meeting, think you can get downstairs?" Rin walked over beside him and helped him to his feet. Though Archer's injuries were now far from fatal, the nurse had suggested them to do the final healing itself. Though understandable, this left the Crimson Servant hurting like he had been hit by Excalibur on Arturia's period.

'You know,' Archer's eyes opened, 'I never thought of how Arturia acts on her period,' A sudden sharp shiver shot down his spine, 'maybe it's best not to think about that.' Archer tossed the subject out, deeming it taboo.

-----------------

The dining room was cold silent. The main chatter-boxes were silent in the absence of the one who starts it in the first place. The knowledge of Taiga's vegetable like body simply lying in her room was enough to silence the group all through breakfast. Everyone shot Shirou uncertain glances every now and then, not really knowing what was going through his head.

"Well," Gallium caught everyone's attention when Archer and Rin sat down at the table, "now that we're all here, it's time we discuss our counter-attack." Everyone's eyes shot up to him. The tone of his voice was stoic and cold, like a war-torn General who no longer cared for the stresses of war.

"So what's the plan?" Bazett glanced at Archer, receiving a nod from him.

Gallium took out a folder and slapped it on the table, "We know more than enough about the temple to break in. On top of that, most of us have already been in a similar type of situation, giving us the edge of experience."

"So we're just going to barge in through thousands of Anubis Warriors and Heroes?" Rider was more than skeptical. Not only was this not her type of thing, but it was also insane.

"Just focus on this task: Get inside and destroy the one controlling the Anubis Warriors, as well as destroying the Grail." Gallium's eyes sharpened, "All else is of no importance."

Everyone nodded leaving the floor open for questions, "So am I staying or going?" Archer voiced his question. Normally he would've gone anyway, but when Gallium was like this, it was best to not cross him.

"You're staying on the outskirts; you're going to be our fall-back man on this one Archer." Gallium was now leaning on the table, his chin rested on both hands.

A slam shifted everyone's focus to Shirou, "When are we going to save Taiga!?" Shirou glared at the angel. Sure, he had gotten his answer before, but if he gets more on his side, then maybe he'd…

"I already told you, we don't." Gallium leaned back and looked at everyone, "Listen, I have no jurisdiction to do such a thing, nor do I even know where Lucifer is," His eyes closed, "it's like looking for a needle in a hay-stack."

Once again, silence flooded the room. Fortunately, it remained quiet and devoid of further argument as everyone made final preparations. Arturia and Shirou got up and walked outside, the blonde following the red-head closely. Her emerald eyes focused on his posture, recognizing it immediately, "Shirou, if you're going to try and search for Taiga, wait until after we destroy the Grail."

The distraught Emiya leaned against one of the statues and slid to the ground, "I know I should," He gritted his teeth, "but it's so hard to focus knowing that I can help her." A hand rested on his shoulder as Arturia sat beside him.

"I know Shirou, but a warrior must be able to control those urges to do what is logical." Arturia leaned against him, allowing silence to overtake them. It remained quiet until she broke the silence, "Shirou, we should make sure we're ready, Gallium wants to attack tonight."

"The sooner the better in my opinion." Shirou watched Arturia get up, following soon after. Both began inside, not knowing that a pair of ice-blue eyes was watching.

"You know," Gallium broke his gaze and looked behind him, "spying is unbecoming of a General such as yourself." Kat walked up beside Gallium and peered at the pair until they were out of sight, "Worried?"

Gallium silently nodded. He quickly looked around the Einsbern property to see what everyone was doing, or at least see who was outside. Assassin was meditating as always, Rider was reading against a tree, Archer and Rin were out for fresh air, and Ilya was picking flowers for the still recovering Leysritt and Sella, 'It's about to come to an end, we can finally return home after tonight.' Gallium rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Gallium, is something up? You seem quiet today." Kat leaned against the railing of the balcony they were on and watched him. The cold General simply glanced at her, shrugged, stretched, and walked back inside. Kat pouted at his attempt to avoid the question, 'I swear,'

----------------------

----------------------

"Inspector, you need to see this," A police-officer approached the lounging Inspector. Ignoring the smoke that filled the investigator's office, the policeman entered and placed a pile of photos on the desk.

The Inspector raised his hat off of his face and looked lazily at the photos, "What, did you find something on the recent coma incidents?" Without an answer he sifted through the photos, "What's so special about these photos, they're nothing but a broken-down church."

The policeman smiled, "I know, that's what I thought too, but look closer." He offered a magnifying glass.

The Inspector took the observation item, eyeing the policeman the entire time. As told, he looked through the magnifying glass, his dark-brown eyes widening, "That's weird, there are distortions all around the church!" The Inspector looked up at the policeman.

"I know, and on top of that, the church in those photos was perfectly spick and span just a few days ago. It looked practically brand-new." The policeman took out a file and placed it on the desk.

The Inspector looked at the photo and the files that were inside, "Caren Ortensia huh, says here that she was placed in that church just after those strange incidents ended a few months ago." The Inspector examined every detail of Caren's face, "We need to find her; she might know something."

---

"Achoo," A small squeak like sneeze caught the attention of the tattooed Avenger. Caren sniffed, "Someone must be talking about me."

"Right, it's a surprise since you flounce around in that outfit of yours." Avenger pointed to the skirtless uniform Caren wore.

She looked down at herself and back at her companion, "Like it Avenger, God punishes those with perverted thoughts." She kept a calm face throughout her joke, secretly enjoying Avenger's glare.

"For a priestess, you're a pretty loose looking woman." Avenger growled when he didn't get a reaction from the white-haired woman. He was about to close his eyes when a crimson cloth tied him to a nearby pole, hanging him above the ground, "Caren, what the heck are you doing?"

"Punishing you for your perverted thoughts," She calmly took out a steaming cup of ramen, "I will have to starve the demon out of you."

"YOU CRAZY B----, I OUGHTA SHOVE THIS POLE RIGHT UP YOUR-!" Avenger was silenced by the cloth as he heard Caren slurping her noodles.

"Demons sure do have dirty mouths, worry not Avenger, I think I have almost starved it back into Hell." Caren continued to sit below Avenger, slurping her noodles with a neutral expression. A sudden burst of power and a change in her surroundings brought Caren back to reality, "A fog has set in Avenger."

The tattoo covered warrior got his mouth free and looked around the rooftop they were on. Before he responded, Avenger looked down towards the street, "It's pretty thick," His eyes sharpened, "it's also not normal."

Caren nodded, "Yes, it seems the final attack has begun, this city will be lit aflame without anyone's knowledge."

--------------------------

--------------------------

The day had gone by quickly. The moon was already hanging high, casting its silver light down onto Fuyuki that slept below. A sudden fog had set in, causing some weather experts to scratch their heads in confusion. The air was crisp and cool, the weather seeming to be normally unpredictable.

"Guard duty, what a trivial thing to be assigned to." The hero in samurai armor sat on the top step of the stairs leading to the large temple. Though voicing his disdain of his task, his senses still remained sharp. His ears registered the rustling of the trees as the cool wind swept over them, the chirping of the humble cricket, everything, 'Hold on,' His ears perked up when the tune of a pipe reached his ears, 'what's that?' The samurai got to his feet and put his hand on his katana.

_Here our soldiers stand from all around the world  
Waiting in a line to hear the battle cry  
All are gathered here, victory is near  
The sound will fill the hall, bringing power to us all_

The tune grew louder as a white figure stepped out from the fog, a pipe held to its lips. Smoothly, he lowered the pipe and held it out, a blue flame engulfing the slender instrument. The blue flame seemed to come to life as it grew to cover the figure's arm. With one thrust to the ground, the sky seemed to light on fire and burn away, thousands of lights falling behind the white-clad warrior, "LEGIONS, FORM UP!" The figure removed his hood to reveal his ice-blue eyes. As the massive army of angels stepped forward, a group of shadows jumped down from the nearby shrubbery, gathering a few feet away from the stairs.

_We alone are fighting for metal that is true  
We own the right to live the fight, we're here for all of you  
Now swear the blood upon your steel will never dry  
Stand and fight together beneath the battle sky_

"Anubis," The samurai's eyes were wide, "we have a problem." He knew the dog-god had heard him, for an equally massive army of Anubis Warriors either jumped out of the ground below him, or flooded out the front gate. Eyeing the group of Heroes that opposed him, the samurai slipped into the temple and into the shadows.

_Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die  
We're warriors, warriors of the world_

Shirou was more than blown away by what met his eyes. Through Arturia's dreams, he had seen the armies of England fight many foes, but this trumped everything. Angels clad in gold and black armor pointed their heavy-spears forward, taking the front position. The ones in white stayed just behind them, swords and javelins drawn, "T-There can't be any less than ten-thousand angels here."

Gallium simply grunted and looked around him. Beside him were Shirou, Arturia, Assassin, and Jason. To his other side was Rider, Lancer, Kat, Bazett and Berserker, "Listen, we'll go through it one more time," Gallium to see if he had everyone's attention, "all of us will form a triangle formation, cutting through the Anubis Warriors to get to the temple."

"General Gallium," A voice cut through the conversation as an archer ran up to said angel, a squad of archers behind her, "where do you want us General?"

When Shirou saw the angel's face, he nearly jumped out of his skin, "A-Ayako, what the heck are you doing here!?" Shirou couldn't believe that the hazel-eyed girl was an angel.

Ayako winked at Shirou, "You don't think I'm good at archery because I practice on idol targets do you?" She snickered at Shirou's huge eyes and looked around, "Where's Rin, I expected her to be here." When her eyes met Gallium's she immediately straightened up, "I-I mean, where did you want us G-General?"

"Ayako is one of my best sharp-shooters. I want you and the rest of your squad to tag along until we reach the temple, from there I'll give further orders." Gallium took the point position, raising his sword.

_Many stand against us, but they will never win  
We said we would return and here we are again  
To bring them all destruction, suffering and pain  
We are the hammer of the gods, we are thunder, wind and rain._

When Gallium signaled for his army to begin the assault, they did so with a mighty war cry. Like a stampede of bulls, both armies clashed with a thunderous sound of metal on metal. Crunches filled the first few seconds of battle, Anubis Warrior and angel a like getting either injured or killed.

From a bird's-eye view, one would see a triangular formation pushing its way through the Anubis ranks, streams of gold and white following. In mere seconds, the mass of dog-warriors were divided, the tip of the triangle mere feet from the stairs. Gallium halted the advance when two mighty growls reached their ears.

_There they wait in fear with swords in feeble hands  
With dreams to be a king, first one should be a man  
I call about and charge them all with a life that is a lie  
And in their final hour they shall confess before they die_

"Split up, we have incoming!" A golden-clad angel yelled and rolled to the side, a large paw barely missing him. The entire triangle disbanded, two huge Doberman barreling through the ranks. Angels who were caught by their jaws were thrown to the side, bones crushed to dust.

"Shirou, cover me!" Ayako helped him up and shoved Shirou to the side, the blade of an Anubis Warrior missing him. She readied her arrow and shot it, point-blank into the warrior's head, killing it. Ayako and Shirou nodded at eachother and dashed off, the latter keeping their foe from Ayako's vulnerable back. Ayako dashed into the forest, a few archers following her example, "Alright Shirou, tell the others to draw those things into the open!"

"Alright!" Shirou swiveled and slid between the legs of another enemy, cutting its legs out from under it as he went. When he got to his feet, the young Emiya looked around for Arturia, "Wow, she's good at this." Shirou said when he saw her hanging onto the leg of one of the huge Doberman.

_Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
We're warriors, warriors of the world  
Like thunder from the sky - sworn to fight and die  
We're warriors, warriors of the world_

Gallium peered through the battle field, shielding Rider from incoming arrow fire. He growled when one hit his shoulder, leering at the foes shooting at them from atop the stairs, "Rider, we need to drive those Doberman away, any ideas?" He blocked the blade of a dog-fighter and stomped its head into the dirt, crushing it.

"One, but you know this kind of stuff isn't my thing." Rider ducked and swept a warrior off its feet. Skillfully, she threw one of her nails into one of the injured Anubis Warriors, "Duck Gallium!" Rider didn't wait for him to hesitate as she spun the warrior around, using the dog-demon to clear the enemies encircling them.

"That'll work," Gallium was a bit impressed, "I thought you didn't do well in this situation." Both nodded and ran to take down the second huge dog. When they were close enough, Gallium gave Rider a boost, catapulting her onto the back of the over-grown dog.

"GRRRAW!" Rider looked over the bucking dog's head to see Berserker grab its head, holding still. She flinched when she saw the dog's fangs embedded in Berserker's arm, obviously trying to rip it off, "Rider, move!" The swift gorgon did as she was told, rolling off the dog and drop-kicking a dog-warrior. When she was a safe distance away, Berserker hoisted the large beast off its feet, gripping the top of its mouth, "I'll rip you in two." His deep voice growled as he pried it mouth off of his arm and grabbed its jaw. Both Gallium and Rider tried not to let the sight of Berserker ripping the dog in two by its mouth get to them.

"Glad he's on my side." Rider snickered at one of the angels' comment, his dumbfounded look hidden by his hood.

_If I should fall in battle, my brothers who fight by my side  
Gather my horse and weapons, tell my family how I died  
Until then I will be strong, I will fight for all that is real  
All who stand in my way will die by steel_

"Just whistle if you need help Bazett." Lancer snickered when said woman elbowed him in his side. All three warriors were back to back, the third warrior being none other than Assassin.

"Shut it Cu, it's definitely not the time for that!" Bazett fought back a red face as Lancer caught her using his name.

"Hah, see, I'm starting to get through to ya babe." Lancer yelped when he was silenced by Assassin's hilt. He had struck the spot just a few inches away from his groin, "Only sissies aim there."

"Shut your mouth and focus." Assassin pointed his katana at one of the snarling Anubis warriors encircling them. When they moved in for the kill, he used his Tsubame Gaeshi, cutting down a chunk of the attackers. He glanced to his right to see Lancer dispel more than his own share of the foes, obviously trying to keep Bazett from being overwhelmed.

Speaking of the purple-haired suit-wearing woman, she was doing better than many would, "Back… off!" Bazett back-handed the Anubis Warrior that had latched onto her, back-flipping to escape the clutches of another. The experienced fighter round-housed her way to Lancer, seeing that the stairs were in his direction, "Lancer, Assassin, head for the stairs!"

_Brothers everywhere - raise your hands into the air  
We're warriors, warriors of the world_

"Arturia!" Shirou ran up beside the angels looking up at the remaining Doberman. He quickly looked around for anything he could use, but found nothing, "F---," He looked back up to see Arturia barely holding on, 'Trace on,' Shirou felt two familiar blades form in his hands, "Hang on a bit longer!"

"Emiya," An angel in golden armor stopped him, "we can help; just give us a second." The angel signaled for the others in gold to follow him, their heavy-spears in hand. In perfect sync, the group of ten got on one side of the dog and thrust their spears into the air, the head shooting off into the air, a chain connecting it to the pole end, "Do it now!" With that order, another ten angels appeared in the path of the rocket-like spear-heads, catching them. Displaying their strength, they all drove the spear-heads into the ground, tying the bucking Doberman to the ground.

"Alright, thanks!" Shirou jumped onto the dog's back and helped Arturia to her feet, "Are you alright?"

She sighed in relief and nodded, "Yes, thanks to you and those angels." Arturia nodded towards the spear wielders, signaling her thanks. The golden-haired woman was brought back to reality when Shirou picked her up and hopped down from the struggling dog's back, "S-Shirou, what are you doing?"

"Ayako and a few others are going to handle it, we need to get up those stairs!" Shirou didn't waste the time to set her down, instead he ran up the stairs. Arturia was distracted from her situation when a mass of arrows shot out from the trees and towards the tied dog, killing it.

-------------------------------------

"Glad you two could make it," Lancer tapped his lance against his shoulder, smirking at Arturia as Shirou set her down. A fist punished Lancer's teasing, a glaring Bazett demanding his silence.

"Where's Gallium?" Everyone turned to the trees when Kat stepped out, flinging a dead Anubis Warrior off her sword. As if on cue, Gallium and Rider dropped into the courtyard, the angel's armor covered in black fluid.

"Worst part of fighting:" Rider examined her long lavender locks and scoffed, "blood in your hair."

"Amen to that one," Gallium removed a glob of an organ from his head and flung it to the ground, "of course I probably shouldn't have stuck to Berserker." He glanced to the stairs when the towering giant stepped into the courtyard, "Jason should still be fighting, but we need to go on ahead. Atako, you and your squad give support from the higher ground!"

"Gotcha General!" The captain of the archery-team popped out of the tree-line and towards the group of Anubis Warriors wielding bows. The archer-squad took down the mass of enemies with ease, taking the position with little hesitation.

"Alright, let's move in." Shirou walked into the temple, Arturia following close behind. She didn't tell anyone, but she could feel something strange inside. Her emerald were constantly glancing from side to side, watching the dim temple's insides carefully.

"I think that's the entrance there." Bazett pointed to a strange symbol that illuminated one of the far walls, ancient writing surrounding the circular image. In order of strength, the warriors walked through the symbol, a portal taking them deeper under the holy structure.

"Now I remember why I hated this place." Shirou looked at the extensive ruins that lay before them. Unlike last time, the ruins were in an Egyptian/ Arabian type style, a golden hue making it resemble a desert location. However, this did not hide the electricity dancing around the figure in front of them.

"I see, you are all warriors worthy of Valhalla," The ripped man standing in front of them slammed his hammer into the ground, lightning crashing down around him, "however, Thor will end your campaign here."

**Song: "Warriors of the World" by Man-O-War**

**A/N: I hope this cliffhanger satisfies those who hate them heh. Expect many legendary heroes next chapter, as we enter the meat of this story. Until next time, please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All out clash of heroes… nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and hero designs.**

**CH11: Ride the Lightning**

"Thor will end your campaign here!" A man that stood at a good seven-foot tall flexed his muscles. His body was not as huge as Berserker's, but he looked as if he could put up a good fight in an arm-wrestling match. His hair was a darker shade of blonde than Arturia's and it went down to his legs. He was wearing sheeted armor over his torso, his arms exposed to show the lightning cackling around him. His legs were protected by two sheets of steel, lightning snaking through them as well. In his hand was his trade-mark weapon. A war-hammer that screamed "bash your head in" was held firmly in his hand, huge bolts of lightning flowing around it.

"Well, I've seen safer things in my life." Lancer blinked at the warrior god before him. He knew of Norse Mythology, and to say the least, he was a bit freaked. It's not everyday you encounter a god, "So who get's him?"

"Shirou, Arturia, Berserker, and Bazett are out of the question." Gallium stepped forward, but was stopped by Rider.

"If someone helps, I'll take him." Rider looked at Lancer, but Gallium returned her interruption.

"I'll have a few angels help you; the rest of us will go on ahead." Gallium nodded at the Gorgon, silently wishing her safety. Looking back at the others, everyone started down the long path to the pyramid that held Anubis and the Grail. Rider watched them leave, glad to feel the presence of two angels.

"Ma'am, we'll help any way we can." One of the angels drew a heavy-spear and stepped forward, blocking Rider's slim form. The second angel, this one wearing night-blue armor, silently drew a short blade, a chain connecting it to his arm.

"Thanks, but leave the heavy hitting to me." Rider jumped and ran along the side of the tightly packed structures, rocketing towards the awaiting Norse god of lightning. She went to drive one of her nails into Thor's head, but the swift god charged the angels instead, "Incoming!"

"Ma'am," Rider looked up to see the angel in blue armor toss her his weapon, "these will aid you more than your weapons." The angel turned to chase Thor just as he heard the god's hammer hit the other angel's heavy-spear.

"GAH!" The angel was forced to step back as the hammer both hit him, and electrocuted his body. He gritted his teeth as the electricity snaked through his torso and his legs, unable to move thanks to the shock. His eyes thinned as Thor raised his hammer for the final blow, "Che, what a way to go." The angel waited for the pain until he saw a shimmer. Smirking, the angel watched as the sword ran passed Thor, cutting his arm.

"What the-" Thor's phrase was cut off when he turned his head into Rider's boot. The thunder god was thrown back by Rider's attack, a stream of lightning following him.

"Are you alright?" Rider took off her visor, annoyed by how heavy it suddenly felt. Her eyes glanced at the angel briefly.

"F-Fine," The injured warrior straightened, "but watch out for his lightning, it stings like hell." The angel smirked along with Rider, his eyes watching the other warrior intently, "Dang, Alexander isn't beatin' around the bush today now is he?"

Alexander flipped down from the top of a pillar and towards Thor, the god having long-since recovered. Thor caught the smaller angel and tossed him aside, sending a stream of lightning after him. Alexander was able to roll away from most of the electricity, but enough caught him to stun his body.

Rider glared at the Norse warrior, his electric blue eyes focused on her. The surroundings seemed to fade out of focus as they slowly approached each other, the swift Rider picking up more speed as she got closer. In seconds, Rider was a blur headed straight for Thor. With a war-cry, Thor brought his hammer down, only to have Rider snake around it and over his head. The blonde growled when he felt two legs grip his neck, their owner leaning backwards.

Thor was very impressed. Rider was now flipping him backwards and into another pile of ruined rubble. The strong thunder god simply sat in the rubble and smirked, more electricity snaking around him. From his distance, he admired Rider's long lavender hair and shapely figure, "A shame, I would've preferred to meet outside of the battlefield." Thor gripped his hammer and got out of the pile of crumbled stone. He snickered when he saw the slightest scoff adorn Rider's face, "You'll find that fighting a god is much different than fighting a normal hero."

"Oh really, how so?" Rider's premature smirk was silenced as lightning covered Thor's body, his form looking to be made of pure electricity.

"Nice going," Alexander stood beside her, "I was hoping to take him out before he went all out on us."

"Shut up and get ready to fight." Rider shot him a look and started spinning the chain, ready to use the weapon like a flail.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you think Rider will be alright?" Shirou flinched when he heard a crack of thunder. His eyes remained forward, focused on the path that was before him. He glanced over to see Gallium preparing to answer when the surroundings went red, "Gah," Shirou choked and fell to his knees. He reached for his throat, only to feel blood gush from his mouth, nose and eyes, 'W-What is going on!?' The red-head blinked only to see the surroundings change back, though a crimson hue filled his sight.

"How did it feel boy," A deep, menacing voice addressed the kneeling Emiya, "did you like the blood-rush?"

Arturia cursed her knees for their quivering, but answered the voice anyway, "Show yourself!" Arturia flinched as visions of her past battles flashed through her sight. She gasped for breath when the images of bleeding men, friend and foe alike, attacked her mind. The screams of village people and her enemies filled her, the image of Excalibur and Caliburn cutting their flesh repeating over and over in an endless loop.

"Ah, I remember you King Arthur, you spilled much blood." The voice was cool and held a sense of blood-lust, "I loved watching you slay so many and lead so many to be slain."

Gallium looked around to see how everyone was holding up. Berserker was looking around, unaffected by the voice and its owner. Bazett was clinching on to Lancer, the ladder gripping Gae Bolg. Shirou and Arturia were freaking out while Kat was trying to stay on her feet, "Alright, you've had your fun. SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

"Very well," The sound of heavy foot-falls wear heard until a figure stepped into their path and into the light. However, before anyone got a good look, hundreds of Anubis Warriors sprang up from the ground, their blood-thirsty eyes focused on the weaker ones of the group, "Kill them."

The cold order made the air grow cold. Gallium couldn't tell who the order was for, them, or the Anubis Warriors, "Fan out," He was silenced when a bulky dog-warrior tackled him into and through a nearby wall.

"Gallium," Kat jumped after him, leaving Berserker as the only able-bodied one of the band of warriors.

"Bazett, go hide somewhere, you can't fight in your condition." Lancer held her still gripped hands, "Bazett,"

"I-I know," The purple-haired woman shut her eyes tightly, "b-be c-careful." With that, she detached herself from Lancer and scurried behind a group of ruins, her eyes still wide with an unexplainable dread.

"Shirou," Arturia knelt beside the still gagging boy.

Shirou shut his eyes tight and swallowed hard, "I'm fine." Shirou forced himself to his feet, trying to see through the thick killer intent that poured from the still unrecognizable figure. Quickly, he traced two short katana and faced the snarling Anubis Warriors.

_That's it, kill them_

All the warriors froze when the voice returned to speak in their minds. The Anubis Warriors charged, their weapons screaming for blood. Berserker swung his huge sword, cutting down most of the first wave as if it were nothing, "Graw!" He grabbed a dog-warrior and slammed it on the ground, stomping on its head afterward.

Lancer ducked under the attack of the first Anubis Warrior, driving Gae Bolg through its abdomen. The sapphire-haired Irishman spun his spear, striking another with the pole-end and stabbing yet another with Gae Bolg's head. Lancer hissed as a dog-warrior hopped onto his back, its claws digging into his protective armor. He quickly hopped into a wall, smashing his piggy-backing friend against it.

_Kill and kill again_

Shirou ignored the voice as he spun around, cutting the legs out from under an Anubis Warrior. He stood and felt Arturia's back against his. They had been encircled. Both waited patiently for their enemies to make their move. Their patience paid off as they all moved in for the kill, "Turia!" Shirou knelt down, calling Arturia by her brand-new pet-name.

Arturia nodded and used Shirou's back to jump higher in the air. She looked down as time seemed to slow. Shirou had told her about this maneuver, but he had neglected to say what he'd do. That's when her eyes witnessed just how much Shirou's trace magic had improved.

"GARDEN OF STEEL!" Shirou drove both katana into the ground, a circle of light covering the ground around him. In a split second, hundreds of steel weapons shot out of the ground impaling the majority of the surrounding warriors. Shirou stood and picked up a lance that stood beside him. He flung the impaled Anubis Warrior off and readied himself for the next attack.

'Amazing, he displayed such an advanced technique after only a few days.' Arturia dropped down on top of an enemy, stabbing it through the head with Caliburn. Quickly forming Invisible Air, Arturia began her own assault. She spun around to avoid an oncoming strike, cleaving her attacker in two with Caliburn. Taking advantage of Invisible Air's weight, Arturia swiftly cut down four enemies in one motion, weaving between the slain and un-slain effortlessly.

_What a rush_

Gallium slowly turned over on his stomach, the feeling of water reaching his brain, 'An underground water-way.' Gallium slowly dragged himself to his knees and looked around, "Where did that mutt go?" He pulled out his sword and looked to his right when a hand rested on his shoulder. His ice-blue eyes relaxed when he recognized the emerald ones looking back at him.

"It ran into the darkness when you landed, it seems to be waiting for you to wake up." Kat helped Gallium to his feet, her eyes focused on the ongoing darkness before them, "Can you hear it growling?"

The white-haired angel scoffed and traced two short blades, "It's never an easy infiltration now is it." He sighed and ran forward, jumping into the air just as the huge Anubis Warrior sprang from the dark. Both clashed with a crack, one of them having broken something.

"Gallium," Kat watched as they separated, the Anubis Warrior gripping its shoulder as it snarled at him. Kat reached behind her and whispered, "Trace on," a pure white claymore formed in her hands, "perfection achieved." Kat glared at the snarling beast as its glowing eyes shifted to her.

_More blood, I need more!_

Shirou faced the armored warrior that stood in their path. Upon inspection, his eyes widened at his appearance. His armor was pitch black, only the crimson arch of horse-hair on his helmet and a few golden designs her and there breaking the blackness up. However, the feature that caught Shirou were the various arrows that littered the warrior's body, "W-What are you?" Shirou was taken back by his arsenal. Four spears were slung on his back, two wicked looking Xiphos were attached to his belt, and five spheres were floating just behind him.

"Do you not recognize me boy," The warrior drew his first Xiphos and raised his shield, "I am Ares, god of bloody combat."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rider was more than displeased by how things had turned out for her, "That's what I get for being noble." She peered up at Thor as he struck Alexander down from the sky and into a pillar, bringing his hammer down to crush both Alex and the pillar. She was currently taking a breather, as suggested by Alexander and Leonidas, the other angel, 'Whoever Leonidas is anyway.' Rider leaned to her right, said angel shooting passed her and into the wall of the underground chamber.

"Had enough rest Medusa?" Thor dropped in front of the Gorgon, his form illuminating whatever darkness that was around him. He tapped his hammer on his shoulder, smirking at Rider all the while.

The lavender-head stood up and stretched, "More than enough thank you," She spun the chain and blade, the Blades of Chaos as Leonidas called them. Rider threw the first blade, the weapon slashing at Thor viciously. The Norse war-god took the blow, the blade passing through his lightning and cutting his chest. Rider scoffed again at how smug he was and moved in position to attain her revenge.

"Brave as you are beautiful, perfect if you ask me." Thor hopped back when Rider sprang towards, making the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"I may not be able to do it automatically, but I can still do it." Rider weaved between Thor's hammer and his lightning, pressing her body against his. Rider was no stranger to the weakness of most men, thus, she had Thor by the teeth. The Gorgon leaned in so her face was mere inches from Thor's, her eyes focused on his electric blue orbs, "Gotcha,"

"Che," Thor chuckled as his body began to turn to stone, "well played Medusa, a simple yet well thought out attack." Thor didn't fight the prettification that came over his body, allowing his defeat to take hold.

"Well that's cheap," Leonidas scoffed at the method of Rider's victory, "I could've taken him if you were going to pull that trick." Rider just turned to smile at him before going on to meet the others. As for Leonidas and Alexander, they remained, securing the passage as more angels approached the inner rooms of the above temple.

"Hey Leonidas," Alexander looked away from Rider's retreating form and at the statue that was Thor, "shouldn't Thor be able to get out of that since he's a god?"

"Yup, he's just relaxing for the moment." The former king of Sparta sat down and stared at the statue with little interest, "He'll be back, but I think he just wanted Rider to get away with this one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That son of yours failed Odin." Anubis glared behind him, snarling at the lounging Norse god.

Odin spat into a nearby Egyptian pot and stood up, "He simply allowed her to win; I suspected he didn't really agree with our efforts, nor our methods, of attaining the Grail's power." The one-eyed god removed his sword and whistled, an eight-legged horse rising from the ground. Odin mounted the steed, "I want Berserker alive, I do not leave fights unfinished."

"I cannot ensure that Odin," Anubis glanced at the god, "Ares is not one to simply reserve prey for another." The Egyptian god glanced further behind Odin to see the Spartan putting on his armor.

Odin saw Anubis' gaze, "Spartan, what are doing if I may ask?"

"I'm going after Lancer, Ares isn't getting my target." The Spartan put on his helmet, completing his golden armor. He took up his Xiphos and repaired shield, marching off to go after Lancer, and possibly Ares.

"Such rivalries those Greeks form, pity we used so many of them." Odin chuckled, ignoring Anubis' displeased glares.

"I am surrounded by muscle-brained fools." The god of death looked into his crystal-ball, admiring how efficiently Ares was dealing with their interlopers.

**A/N: This chapter was mostly for Rider because she's the sexiest female in the game/anime. Next chapter, we come to a major clash of heroes, classes, and nemesis. Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So many fights to deal with, so little time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate-Stay anything.**

**CH.12: Titans**

Ayako wiped her forehead free of sweat. The angels stationed outside the temple were finishing the final few Anubis Warriors, and the archer was getting pretty bored. Deciding to take the time to think some things over, Ayako looked at the entrance of the temple lazily, 'Emiya Shirou… your eyes are different.' Ayako thought about the confidence that flowed through Shirou's eyes when she had met him just an hour ago.

In the past, Emiya's personality was a mystery to her. They had become pretty fast friends when he signed up for the archery-club, his features attracting her to him. Back then, Ayako admitted that she might have liked him, but as time went on, she realized he wasn't the casual dating type. However, that wasn't what puzzled the secret angel so much. It was his thought pattern. Many a times had the hazel-eyed girl spent her night dwelling on just what went through the strange human's head.

'I think I finally cracked the code on the day Rider attacked me.' Ayako jumped down from her sniper-nest to peer inside the sacred structure. When she had been attacked, Ayako thought nobody would help her, but Shirou proved her wrong. Not only did the boy help her, he also went after the powerful Servant by himself. Yes, she had been fully aware though her body was unable to move, "You're one strange nut Shirou Emiya, strange indeed."

------------------

The underground waterway was a very dark place to have a fight. Gallium rolled to the side, dodging the claws of the steroid pumped Anubis Warrior. The towering hound howled as it chased the dodging angel, ignoring the other occupant in the chamber. Frustrated with being left out, Kat traced a lance and drove it into the hound's foot, pinning it to the floor.

"That probably wasn't too good of an idea." Kat stepped back as the beast removed the lance and glared at her. A beam of energy was her source of relief, the stream of mana blowing off a chunk of the beast's shoulder. As the hound gripped its limp arm, it howled in pain, giving Kat the chance she wanted. She traced another lance and jumped up, driving the weapon through the Anubis Warrior's throat.

Gallium watched the attack and grunted, impressed by the quick thought. However, he knew it wasn't over when Kat was thrown back against the wall of the waterway, her body falling into the shallow water. The calm angel knew their victory was near, but he decided to let Kat finish what she started.

"Stupid dog," Kat growled and forced herself to stand. When she saw the hound standing over her, she smirked. Her eyes focused on the lance, its head still driven into the beast's neck. Kat waited for the right moment, the beast reeling back for a strike. When the claw did shoot for her head, she ducked under it and used her arms to push herself off the ground. With one kick, the lance shot through the beast's head and into the ceiling, a thud echoing through the waterway. The beast's head was ripped clean off its shoulders.

Gallium walked over to Kat and helped her up, "Nice, a bit sloppy but nice." He smirked when the wet girl glared at him through her soaked bangs. Both angels walked over to the hole they had fallen down and jumped, easily jumping out of the waterway and back into the fray. By the time they were out, they just saw Berserker snap an Anubis Warrior in two, "Dang, glad he's on our side." Gallium whistled and stepped into the streets of the city. He squinted when the bright illusion of the sun hit him, the figure of Ares looming just ahead.

"So you made it. Are you alright?" Arturia and Shirou approached the two angels, their eyes focused on the god of savage battle.

"Arturia, Shirou," Gallium got their attention, "I want you two to go on ahead. Ares won't attack you if he knows who he's fighting." Upon hearing this, all present warriors looked at him.

"Who might that be, you?" Lancer clicked his tongue when he saw Gallium nod, "Figures, you want the tough looking one." He smirked and started walking towards Bazett. By now, the violet-haired woman had recovered from Ares' massive killer intent, "You ready to go Bazett?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bazett shook her head and followed Lancer. Arturia and Shirou joined the pair as Berserker walked over to Ares, eyeing him carefully. It only took one jump from Ares for Gallium to take his sword and force him against the side of a building.

"Kat, lead them further in, I'll take care of him and catch up." Gallium kept his cold gaze focused on the calm Ares, sickened by the blood-lust in his eyes.

"Be careful Gallium." Kat wished him well and followed the other five deeper into the city. After a few steps, the group of six decided to make a run for it, hoping to avoid more interruptions. However, a flash of gold said otherwise.

"Lancer!" Bazett called after the Irish warrior as the Spartan crashed through a pillar and rammed Lancer. The shield driven tackle got a growl from the ex-Servant as he was forced through a wall and into a lower level of the city. Bazett quickly jumped after them, peering through the dust and debris.

"Bazett, Lancer," Shirou started to follow, but Berserker's hand stopped him completely. Shirou looked up at the towering Heracles to see him shake his head, "but…"

"Shirou," Arturia called to him, "this is Lancer's fight, we have to destroy the Grail now or this will never end." Her green eyes seemed to flash, daring him to contradict her.

"You're right, let's keep going." Shirou smiled at her, glad to see the old 'Saber Flame' return to her eyes. With a silent wish for Lancer's safety, the now four member team continued on. After a few seconds, they noticed the stairway leading to a massive pyramid.

"The Grail is inside there, as well as the Castor controlling everything." Berserker took one step up the stairs and growled. Arturia and Shirou looked around when they felt the earth shake and the sound of hooves approach, "Go on ahead, this fight is mine." Raising his weapon, Berserker roared, his muscles flexing savagely. Arturia, Shirou and Kat didn't wait to see who it was, obeying Heracles' words.

"HERACLES!" Odin burst out from behind a patch of ruins, his eight-legged horse stomping the ground. The Norse god left his steed and unsheathed a claymore, the sword glowing with power. Heracles answered his name with a roar, charging Odin like a bull. Both swords met with a mighty boom, the sheer power of both fighters nearly blowing the vicinity apart.

------------------------

Lancer coughed and shook the soot from his hair, his blood colored eyes glaring at his newest nemesis, "Long time no see Spartan." He stood and brushed himself off, one hand spinning his legendary spear. Lancer looked around him quickly, noting how they had ended up in a back-alley. The space was pretty vast, the structure forming a circle type space. To Lancer, it was more like a pit than an alley.

The Spartan drew his Xephos and answered, "Yeah, it's been a bit too long." No more words were needed as the warriors began their fight. Lancer began his assault with the basics, attempting to pierce through the Spartan's heart. The skilled warrior deflected Gae Bolg with his sword. When he had had enough of the constant attempts at his heart, the Spartan jammed his shield into Lancer's throat, forcing him back. Lancer coughed and staggered, watching as the Spartan changed weapons.

"cough… You'll need more than… cough … those two swords to… cough … kill me." Lancer snickered through the coughs, enjoying the look the Spartan gave him. However, his humor was short-lived as the gold warrior charged him at impressive speeds. Acting accordingly, Lancer weaved through the swipes for his head and spun around. The action caused the pole-end of Gae Bolg to smack the Spartan, destabilizing him.

The Spartan rolled away from Lancer when he tried to cut him with Bolg's head. The Spartan drove both small swords into the ground and took out a weapon Lancer hoped never to see again.

"Wait, that's…" Lancer stared at the spear in the Spartan's hand, "that's Achilles' spear." Lancer watched the Spartan spin the weapon skillfully. Once again, the Spartan remained silent, but one thrust to the air spoke for him. With a war-cry, the Spartan's body was incased in purple flames, the spear of his fallen ally empowering him.

It was to the scene of a flame encased man charging Lancer that met Bazett's eyes when she rounded the corner, "Lancer!" Bazett watched in worry as the Spartan stabbed at said warrior, only to have Lancer block. However, the block was proven in vain as the Spartan spun the spear and cut Lancer's exposed gut. Bazett took in a sharp breath and released. It wasn't a deep cut, but flames lingered on the broken flesh.

"What the hell!" Lancer put out his skin and glared at the Spartan.

"Each of my weapons hold a Noble Phantasm, this one's is Flame of War." The Spartan charged in again, fully focused on scorching Lancer to ash. The three-pieced combo he sent Lancer's way was barely blocked. However, when the Spartan spun his spear, Lancer noticed that Gae Bolg was starting to heat up. It was too late. Lancer quickly let go of Gae Bolg when it burned his hands.

Lancer bit back curses when he heard Gae Bolg fall to the ground. By now, the sheer heat immitted from the Spartan was almost suffocating, "Che, Bag of Hot-air is more like it." Lancer smirked at his own humor and waited. When the Spartan went to stab him, he quickly rolled to Gae Bolg, gripping the spear once again. He pivoted on his heel and went to drive his weapon through the Spartan's back and through his heart.

Bazett gasped when she heard a clang and the sound of something shattering. Her eyes were wide with horror, seeing the spear of Achilles push out of Lancer's back. However, upon further inspection, she also saw the shattered remains of Gae Bolg thrown across the pit, "L-Lancer," a sickening sound rang out when Lancer twisted the shattered piece of Gae Bolg further into the Spartan's head. When Gae Bolg shattered, he had used the last fragment to the best of its ability.

"W-Well fought warrior, this will be a death worthy of Spartan Glory." With his final words spoken, the Spartan fell to his knees and fell to his side, killed by the broken spear. Bazett ran over to Lancer and caught him as he fell, his eyes still focused on the motionless body of the Spartan.

"Lancer, Cu answer me. Are you alright?" Bazett looked at the burn marks on his body, "Come on Cu, say something."

"Bazett, pull the spear out for Christ's sake, it freakin' hurts like hell." Lancer coughed as he gripped the Spear of Achilles that was embedded into him. However, a golden light engulfed Bazett and Lancer, the Spartan appearing before them.

"Calm down," The Spartan pushed Lancer back down when he got up to protect Bazett, "like I said, that fight was worthy of Spartan Glory."

"What's that, is it a Noble Phantasm?" Bazett took in a sharp breath when the cut on her cheek was healed completely. She looked up at the Spartan in confusion.

He simply nodded as he removed Achilles' spear from Lancer, the hole it formed closing as if it hadn't even been there, "Spartan Glory heals the person who defeated me in an honorable fight, it's a very unusual Phantasm, but I'm not complaining about it." The Spartan glanced up when he saw the light begin to fade, "You'll be teleported outside for your own safety, your part in this fight is done." With that, the Spartan walked away, fading into the white void that surrounded them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gallium released Ares from his hold and walked a few yards away from him. Both warriors removed all unnecessary coverings, including capes and the sort. Only in their armor, both of them sized each other up, "I've heard whispers of the angelic generals, I can't wait to see what you've got angel."

Gallium simply spun his katana and nodded. He was in a ready stance, the point of his sword directed at Ares' throat. Ares, on the other hand, simply stood there for a moment, seeming to contemplate how he'll fight. With a flip of his wrist, the blood that surrounded Gallium rose of the ground and surrounded Ares, "That's sick man,"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" Ares roared and flung his hand forward, a wave of blood shooting towards Gallium. The angel wasn't quite sure how to react, settling for trying to block. However, the blood simply covered his katana and his torso. Ares threw his hand to the right, throwing Gallium across the side of a tall building. The Arabic structure soon crumbled, the still bound angel growling at the blood that held him.

Gallium let go of his katana and focused on his back, two white wings shooting from a halo just above his skin. The wings broke the blood's hold, freeing him. Taking up his weapon again, Gallium faced Ares. He assumed the same stance and glared at the god, watching him make the same move again. This time, Gallium flew away from the stream of gore, weaving through it as Ares attacked with a second stream. Both streams of blood were like whips, each crack barely missing his extended wings.

"Having fun General!?" Ares put both his hands together, the two arms of blood becoming one large stream. Gallium sighed as it came barreling for him, knowing he couldn't dodge it in time. With grunt of pain, Gallium was driven into and through a pillar, kicking up dust and rubble.

"Stupid Council with their stupid power limits." Gallium grumbled grumpily and peeled himself off the ground.

"I'm disappointed; I thought angels were better fighters than this." Ares taunted the recovering angel. A quiet ringing noise interrupted his second barrage of taunts, the General pulling out a cell-phone.

"This better be good, I'm busy." Gallium held up one finger, asking for Ares to give him a minute, "Uhuh… alright… I suppose so… Uhuh… get to the point Ayako… WELL IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!" Gallium hung up and put his phone away, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, does that thing get reception in this place?" Ares pointed to his own phone, "Mine doesn't get a thing around here."

"Yup, it's a new model." Gallium scratched his head and cracked his neck.

"Well," Ares rubbed his chin, "I'll need to invest in one then. So what was the call about?"

Gallium sighed, "The council lifted my power restraints. When an angel as powerful as me comes to the Living World, they limit my power so I don't mess anything up." He shrugged when Ares shook his head.

Silence came over the enemies, Ares glancing around uncomfortably, "So uh, do we just continue where we left off?" He scratched his helmet, the situation seeming very awkward.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another boom sounded through the ears of Heracles and Odin, their blades meeting once again. The Greek hero roared again, kicking Odin away from him. The Norse god easily recovered and raised his hand, energy collecting at his palm, "I may not be a Castor, but I do know a few spells of my own." Odin fired off a barrage of weak energy blasts, the spheres of energy bouncing off Heracles' body.

"Grr," Berserker growled as Odin took his readied stance again. No words needed to be thrown between the two, having already settled their verbal reasoning days ago. However, unlike last time, both planned on finishing their battle. The tower of bulks was the first to attack, his eyes glowing red. Berserker welcomed the strength his class granted him, bringing his jagged weapon down on Odin.

The Norse god blocked the jagged blade, but the edges dug into his shoulder, giving him a shallow wound, "Gah," Odin shook his injured shoulder and stared evenly at Heracles. His one eye sharpened as he readied his own charge, dashing forward with his blade to the ground. Dust and chunks of earth were ripped up by the blade's dragging, crimson energy pulsating through Odin. About a yard away from Berserker, Odin slashed, a crimson crescent of energy launching for him.

Heracles knew perfectly well what was coming, and decided to cut his losses. He took the blow of the crescent and blocked afterwards, defending himself from Odin's double-edged claymore. Heracles counted how many times the crescent killed him, 'I'd say twice, it was fairly powerful.' Berserker snorted and pushed Odin back, throwing him a few yards away from him. Heracles spun his weapon and flung it into the air. Odin glanced up to see the sword spin off into the abyss that was the ceiling and watched the strong demi-god drive his hands into the earth.

"Dear God," Odin bore down when he saw Heracles rip up a huge chunk of cement and granite, his muscles bulging to an inhuman size. With one toss, the chunk of earth was rocketing towards Odin, his one eye huge with disbelief. Using all his power, Odin slashed, cutting the giant-sized projectile in two. However, the dust kicked up by such a move gave Heracles the cover he desired. A crack indicated Heracles' blade driving into the ground, and a mighty growl signaled his charge.

Berserker burst through the shroud of dust particles and brought the sword down near Odin. There was no need to hit him, as the impact was enough to throw Odin clear across the level platform they were battling on. Odin got to his feet and spat the blood that was collecting in his mouth. He wiped his white beard and drove his claymore into the ground, "Come to me," Odin launched into the air, a crimson glow forming in the sky, "RAGNAROK!" A mighty blade formed in the sky just as Odin reached for its hilt, "RAAAAH!" He let out a war cry as he dove for Heracles, the mighty embodiment of the apocalypse held in his grasp.

Heracles stared into the eye of Odin and let out another snort. The Norse warrior/god had just declared an 'all or nothing' scenario without muttering more than necessary. The mighty Hercules bent his knees and growled, his body glowing as he focused all his godly might into his blade. He stepped back, as if ready to make a horizontal slash, as his growl intensified. By the time they were ready to clash, the mix of purple and crimson light was almost blinding to all outside on-lookers.

--------------

Assassin almost lost his footing when the entire subterranean space rocked violently. He glanced behind him to see the bright lights of Odin and Heracles' battle fade, 'The mighty Hercules, it was only recently that I learned of just how powerful you were and are.' Assassin chuckled and continued on his path. He was not angered by the fact that nobody seemed to care that he had disappeared

"No, he noticed," Assassin remembered Gallium and Arturia nodding to him in understanding before he left, "they know why I left." He may have been talking softly, but he was talking to everyone but himself. No, there was another… no… two others following him. Assassin ran his thumb along the edge of his katana's guard, ready to unsheathe it at a moments notice. This was now a battle of speed between him, and the other, "Are you angered that I took your place," Assassin blocked a black colored claw from touching him, "True Assassin?"

"…" A sickly skinny man finally made himself visible; running along side Assassin's leaping form. Currently, they were in, what looked to be, a residential district. This fit both of their preferences perfectly. The tightly built residences offered great running space, as well as another location to fight other than the street below. True Assassin peered at his opponent through the eyes of his skull mask and raised his bandage-covered arm. Kojiro Sasaki, Assassin, watched the overly long arms of True Assassin carefully.

"I see, you are unable to speak." Kojiro looked forward as he lowered himself and went into a full sprint. The surroundings blurred around him as he circled around, wanting to avoid the tall tower that was just in front of him. However, at the top of said tower, there stood a third participant in the confrontation. Both Kojiro and True Assassin stopped to look at the new warrior, watching his white form jump from the tower's summit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shirou came to a halt beside Arturia when they caught up to Kat. Said angel was standing in front of a golden door, her eyes focused on some writing that was carved into the frame, "What does it say?" Shirou ran his hand across the picture based language.

"I'm not sure, but I can feel the Grail just beyond this door, I think we're in the center of the pyramid." Kat looked over at Arturia and nodded, signaling for her to get ready. When she saw the female warrior grip Caliburn, Kat lifted her foot and reared back. With the help of some mana, she kicked the door down, leaving a huge dent in the golden work of art.

"I see, so you found the inner-chamber." All three warriors looked through the dimness that filled the chamber, looking for any sign of a Servant or the Holy Grail. However, none of them expected for the two Anubis statues beside the door to come to life, their eyes glowing for blood. Shirou grunted when Arturia tackled him further inside the chamber, the large spear of the statue missing him by a hair. Kat jumped over the blade of the second statue and ended up beside Emiya and Pendragon.

"It's the Caster, he's controlling those statues. We find him, we stop the giant guardians." Arturia nodded towards Shirou, that task was given to him. As Shirou rolled away, Kat and Arturia faced the two guardians, confident that they could hold on for a minute or two.

"Foolish," Arturia felt the hairs on the back of her neck spring upright, "I will rip the boy apart, then I will come after you King Arthur." The voice in the darkness was like a deep, inhuman growl by the time the threat was finished. As if commanded to do so, the entire room lit up, revealing the vastness of its measure. In comparison, the chamber was about as big as a football field all around, a tomb resting at the farthest wall.

"Who are you!?" Shirou demanded to know his opponent's identity, his image bathed in an amber hue. The entire room, and its occupants, looked as if they had bathed in liquid gold, the light reflecting from the tiles of the chamber discoloring their environment. Shirou gasped when he felt the heat of something snort on the back of his neck. He whipped around in surprise, his gaze meeting a wall of white, snarling teeth.

"Animas Anubis, boy, I will be your guide to the River Styx!" The beastly god roared and threw off the cloak he had been wearing for so long. Anubis had to stand as tall as Berserker, his dog-like head and legs looking powerful. His arms were covered in gauze, looking ad if he had broken free from a mummified state. Around the god's neck was golden jewelry fit for any pharaoh, various jewels filled with magic sparkling shamelessly in the light.

Arturia bit back a series of curses as the two stone guardians closed in on her and Kat. Though she hated to admit, she knew that they were in one of the tightest spots she'd ever been in.

**A/N: Cliffhangers suck don't they? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; it was hard to write the fight between Odin and Heracles, as well as, the Spartan and Lancer. For those who don't know, many of the characters in this fanfic are from Fate/ Hollow Ataraxia, just thought I'd let you guys know. Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the longer wait, school was a bit crazy this week.**

**CH13: I am Your Shield**

It was sight to behold indeed. It was strangely beautiful how the figure in white leapt from the summit of the tower. Kojiro and True Assassin watched the strange warrior land on the street gracefully, flicking his wrists so blades would pop out of his wrist-guards. It was only now that Kojiro got a good look at the warrior. He wore a white tunic with a red cross covering the front. The hood of his tunic was shadowing his face from view, "I see, another assassin." Kojiro identified. He watched as the hooded assassin jumped up to stand beside him.

"I will fight True Assassin," He pointed to the Samurai that stood a few yards away, "he is your opponent."

Kojiro smirked, "May I ask your name friend?" Assassin drew his katana and faced the nameless samurai, already knowing his true identity.

"Altair, I was an assassin until I became an angel, now please leave True Assassin to me," Altair's eyes sharpened under his hood, "it is my duty to end the life of my former leader." He glared at True Assassin.

Kojiro nodded, "I also have a job to do," He looked at the samurai that awaited him, "I must settle my score with Musashi." He wished Altair luck and jumped to face Musashi Miyamoto who, by some, was considered the best swordsman in history. Kojiro faced his original killer with no fear. Keeping with tradition, Kojiro and Musashi bowed to one another, wanting to keep this fight honorable.

No words were exchanged between the two, all words having already been spoken when they fought each other during their living years. They dashed towards each other with speed that any runner would envy. Their blades met, but made no sound until seconds later. They were even. Kojiro swung his katana horizontally, only to have it ducked under. Musashi went to stab him, but Assassin spun away from the deadly strike. The sapphire-haired Assassin put distance between them, his eyes sharp and serious. Musashi's coal colored eyes returned his gaze with equal seriousness, knowing that this fight was more than who lives and who dies.

No, this fight was a rematch. Kojiro held no ill-will towards Musashi as a person, in fact, Kojiro respected him. Though his followers in the past hated Musashi for his death, Kojiro still found Musashi's attitude and talent very interesting, and worthy of honor. No, this fight wasn't for life, it was for measurement. It was a measurement of how much they both have grown.

"Kojiro," Musashi broke the stale silence, "it's been a long time." Musashi's voice held no aggression. It was as if he was seeing an old friend after a long absence.

Kojiro returned his friendly tone, "It certainly has, but why have you sided with the Grail?" Kojiro took his **Tsubame Gaeshi **stance, watching as Musashi took one of his own, drawing a shorter katana to use with his original.

"I knew I'd fight you again, that was enough." Musashi readied both blades, "If I defeat you, I will destroy the Grail myself, I have no use for it." Musashi charged Kojiro with lightning speed, meeting his Noble Phantasm fearlessly. It was a short duel, just like their last one.

**xxxxxxx**

Altair stood before True Assassin with his palms facing behind him. He jumped off the roof of the house he was on and grabbed the ledge of the other. As predicted, True Assassin appeared to try and kill him. Altair switched his hand with his foot, hanging upside down by his feet. He gripped a ball in his pouch and tossed it at True Assassin, smoke spewing from said device. True Assassin was greatly displeased by this, an inhuman growl rumbling from his throat.

True Assassin raised his long arm, the limb beginning to glow. It flattened like a sheet of paper and shot towards Altair, cutting through the smoke for his head. Altair skillfully dropped from the roof at just the right time; True Assassin's deadly Phantasm shooting just passed his feet. Luckily for the assassin, a sheet caught his fall and flung him into the air, giving him an opportunity to regain his roof-top position.

Altair looked around the perimeter of the roof, True Assassin having escaped his field of view. When he felt a prick in his neck, Altair knew True Assassin was about to kill him. He leaped from the roof just as True Assassin's arm shot through the residence he was on. Looking back, Altair saw that the arm had cut clean through the material of the house.

The white assassin bit back a curse when he felt True Assassin appear behind him. The original assassin was definitely good, 'No wander he is legendary.' Altair flipped in mid-air and looked True Assassin in the eye. He swiftly kicked off of the linky man and shot towards the tower, using all his speed. Altair had a plan. When he was close enough to jump to the tower, Altair did so. However, when True Assassin tried to pin him to the side of the tower, Altair ran up its side, flipping to pin _True Assassin_ to the tower.

The bone-skinny Servant growled when he felt Altair's boot pin his arm to the wall, while his other boot dug into the tower's wall to hold them up. He watched Altair reel back and throw his fist forward, as if he were going to punch him. However, when his fist was centimeters from hitting him, Altair stopped.

"Hassan-i-Sabbah," Altair used his real name, "you are the man who created the very term 'assassin', you were, and are, my mentor and master. I await your presence in Tebel." It was when Altair finished these words did True Assassin realize… Altair's ring-finger was cut off. The blade in Altair's wrist-guard shot through where said finger should have been, and into True Assassin's skull, "Rest in peace, 'Old Man of the Mountain'." Altair released True Assassin and dropped to the ground with his limp body. When they landed, True Assassin's form was almost completely gone, with Altair kneeling in respect to the fallen warrior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shirou dove out of the way of Anubis' jaws, the hound god having tried to bite his throat out. However, the towering god quickly turned to face him, his eyes glowing with fury, "You merely delay the inevitable human, come to jaws and let me take you to the underworld!" Anubis gripped his staff and charged Shirou.

Shirou quickly traced a broadsword and blocked as best he could, sparks flying when Anubis' staff was deflected by the blade. However, Anubis used his inhuman strength to bring his staff down on him again, nearly throwing Shirou off his feet, "Gah," Shirou let out a small cry when he felt the very bone in his forearm vibrate from the impact. He bit back a curse when he felt his arm begin to bleed and rolled away from Anubis again, avoiding the business end of his long staff.

"Shirou," Arturia shot a concerned glance towards Shirou as the tall statue closed in on her. Refocusing, the blonde knight spun to her right, avoiding the spear in the statue's hands. Using Caliburn, Arturia managed to cut out a chunk of the statue's wrist, weakening its hold on its weapon. The king of knights kicked the slow statue's damaged wrist, completely breaking its hand off. The statue was more than displeased by this and spun around, dragging the spear and its deadly head towards Arturia. The holder of Excalibur leapt backwards, the sharp edge of the spear leaving a gash in the chest plate of her armor.

The statue's eyes flashed, as if seeing a chance to strike and raised its spear to attack the still recovering Arturia. However, a chain with a blade at the end wrapped itself around the statue's wrist, holding it in place, "Need some help?" A familiar voice echoed through the chamber as a flash of lavender shot in between Arturia and the statue. With one tug, the ally forced the statue off balance and into the wall.

"Rider, glad to see you're alright." Arturia got up and held Caliburn firmly. However, Rider pushed her towards Shirou and Anubis, "What,"

"Just go and help him, I know you want to." Rider interrupted her and smirked knowingly. Arturia resisted the natural blush that wanted out; instead she leapt towards Anubis to help Shirou. Anubis quickly blocked Arturia's attempt to cleave him in two and growled.

"More impudence," He snarled and barked loudly, "I SHALL ENJOY KILLING YOU BOTH!" Anubis quickly snatched Arturia out of the air and tossed her at Shirou, knocking both down and across the floor.

"Shirou, Arturia, take cover!" Kat yelled from afar as she shoulder tackled the statue so it would fall. Anubis looked up in rage as Shirou covered Arturia, the pack on his back beginning to glow as angelic armor covered him. Anubis continued to glare at the statue and jumped up to meet it in the air. However, he refused to be smashed by his own idol and divided it in half with his staff.

"SHIROU," Arturia's eyes widened when she saw the top half of the statue fly towards them. Anubis smirked a dog-like smirk and pointed his staff at both of them. A large blast of golden mana shot towards the statue, giving it more velocity.

"Not even a mana shield can withstand this boy!" Anubis cackled a bit and watched the statue shoot nearer towards Shirou.

"Shirou, hurry, you have to get out of the way!" Arturia went to stand, but found that her ankle wouldn't allow it. She looked up to see Shirou's eyes staring gently at her, "Shirou,"

"I told you Arturia," Shirou faced the falling statue, "I am your shield." The red of Shirou's hair seemed to bleed off of his scalp, the color turning white. A dense mana shield began to form around Shirou and Arturia, its source being the E.S.S pack on Shirou's back.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" A mighty yell seemed to freeze time as a figure blew through the wall and through the descending statue. The impact broke the statue into smaller pieces, as the figure hit the wall, remaining in the dent it had created. When all the dust cleared, Shirou was still standing, Arturia was staring at the entire scene wide-eyed, and Anubis was gaping at the situation.

"Of all the luck," Kat looked up at the hole in the wall to see Gallium standing proudly, glaring down at the figure that had broke n the statue. Kat watched Gallium jump down and land on the ground, brushing off his shoulder.

"Did I miss anything?" Gallium looked at a shocked Shirou and a still wide-eyed Arturia, "What's with those two?"

"Well," Rider and Kat appeared beside him, "considering that Shirou was about to be the hero for once, I'd be pretty shocked too."

Gallium shrugged, "I just threw Ares through the wall, not my fault Shirou lost the chance of being the cool knight in shining armor." He wiped the blood dripping from the cut on his cheek and rubbed his black left eye.

On the other side, Anubis was glaring at Ares, "You completely botched that up you blood lusting psycho." He growled and sneered at the god of war.

"Shut your muzzle you sniveling hound," Ares wrenched his arm from the wall, shattering the tiles, "you try fighting a powerful angel, then we can talk." Ares completely freed himself and took one of the spears on his back.

Anubis snorted and glanced at his defeated statues, "We're outnumbered you know," He looked at Ares.

"I know," He raised his hand, the blood around the room gathering on it, "we need to retreat for now, not even I can handle Gallium and the mighty Excalibur in one sitting." Ares focused on Kat and smirked, 'Nobility will be his end.' With that, Ares shot a stream of blood at Kat, his plan already working.

Kat yelped when Gallium shoved her out of the way, the stream of blood shooting into and through Gallium's shoulder. Everyone was surprised when the blood retracted, Gallium's arm popping clean off when it did.

"Hail the Grail," Anubis snickered and banged his staff on the ground, three stone giants shooting out from the floor. Swiftly, Ares and Anubis took their leave through a hidden door. Though it was dark beyond the door, Anubis could still see the light he has been watching ever since he came to the world of men.

"You think the Grail has enough power mutt?" Ares ripped off his shattered helmet and scowled deeply. He hissed when he heard Anubis growl in thought, the gash on his cheek causing him annoyance.

"Let's hope so, I do not want to be defeated by a group of children and freaks with wings." Anubis rolled his eyes when he heard Ares chuckle, "Silence, we are here." Anubis came to halt just in front of an astonishing room which an only be done by a Castor elite. It looked like a series of golden platforms with glass and gold clocks, suspended smack in the middle of a star-field.

Ares whistled, if he didn't know any better, he would've thought they actually _were_ in space, "Nice place, so where's the Grail you drooling hound?" Ares eyed Anubis carefully. Don't take it the wrong way, all the heroes partaking in the conflict had some form of honor, especially the gods. Ares knew all too well that Anubis would not try to betray him.

The Egyptian god lifted his arms and looked up towards the heavens, "This, my naïve god, is the Grail." Anubis cackled when Ares' eyes widened.

"This entire thing," Ares' eyes shot around the seemingly endless abyss, "is the Grail itself?" He whistled again in amazement.

_Yes, I am indeed the Holy Grail in which you were given new life, god of savage combat._

Ares' crimson eyes snapped down to see a figure staring at him. The being looked as if made from the very room itself, his body covered in stars. Golden armor and robes covered sections of his being, the very design resembling, "You take the form of a Saber-class when you speak?"

_To be specific, I take the form of the archetype from which the Saber-class was crafted. He wished for immortality, and I granted it to him._

"Grail," Anubis cut off the questions he knew were coming, "I'm sure you are aware of the threat that lies just outside this chamber." The god of the underworld kept his gaze on the powerful eyes of the Grail.

For the time being, refer to me as Saber, he wishes to be recognized.

"Fine, now answer the question before I rip you in half." Ares was getting more than annoyed. It was against his blood-lusting judgment to follow Anubis in retreat, and he was starting to regret it.

_Yes, I know all too well of the angels that battle to destroy me, Saber has also sensed the presence of the warrior who once played his part… Arturia who is best known as King Arthur he says._

Anubis growled, only the smooth voice of the Grail keeping him from snarling, "Then what is to be done Saber? We cannot stand against the power of heaven with your weakened state."

_Correct Anubis_, the Grail spread his arms, we must leave this world, _come to me warriors._

Anubis faithfully obeyed and started towards the Grail's physical form. Ares, on the other hand, scowled and snorted. However, he did eventually follow Anubis, their bodies becoming pure light as they returned to the Grail. Wordlessly, the Grail, including the room in which it slept, gathered itself into a large blob of matter. The blob soon began to mold and shift until it started to become long and somewhat slender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gallium held his shoulder firmly, trying his best to slow the crimson fluid gushing from his severed arm. Kat was knelt next to him, drawing a sloppy symbol with his blood. Through her nervousness, she took command as the three stone monsters started towards them, "Listen everyone, I need time to finish this symbol, please stall or something."

Shirou nodded in understanding, tracing a large war-hammer. Like Gallium had taught him, Shirou lessened the weight so he could at least swing the large weapon. He helped Arturia to her feet, "Can you fight?"

"I've suffered worse," Arturia rotated her ankle, fighting through the sting it held. Soon, both of them were charging forward, Rider taking the ceiling rout. From above, Rider easily leapt onto the head of the first stone giant. She drove the short blade into its head and flipped off, the chain dragging the blade downwards the leave a long, body-length gash.

"I hate fighting inorganic monsters." Rider said to herself when the giant looked at itself and roared. Because it was not made of skin and bones, it did not bleed, nor did it even have organs to shut down. It was Medusa's most annoying nightmare. The lavender-haired beauty crouched down and went into a hand-stand, expressing her gracefulness. When the giant tried to make a grab for her, she simply used her arms to spring her body over its hand so she could land on it.

Rider smirked and ran up to the large elbow of the giant, driving the blade into arm joint. She front-flipped and slammed her heel onto the hilt of the weapon, driving it through the elbow. Swiftly, she leapt up and over its shoulder, weaving through its fist when it made another grab for her. When she was level with the back of its knee, she repeated the first process, blowing its knee completely off.

Shirou had to admit, he was impressed by how efficiently Rider took out her giant, watching as it toppled over, its own weight being its demise. Now if only he could do something like that. Shirou rolled away from the descending fist of his target. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see past the dirt that was kicked up by the impact. Figuring he could mirror Rider's swiftness, Shirou jumped on top of the giant's fist, 'I think I'm getting the hang of this mirroring thing.' Shirou ran up the giant's arm and passed its bicep, he had a plan of his own.

Gallium gritted his teeth in annoyance, watching Shirou swing the hammer with inhuman strength, something he had mirrored from Gallium. It annoyed the angel to no end when he couldn't fight along side his allies, "Kat," He croaked as another shot of pain coursed from his shoulder, "hurry up would yah."

"I'm almost done Gallium, just hold on a bit longer." She bit her lip when she saw Gallium's head dip slightly. He was losing too much blood.

Arturia spun to her right, fully avoiding the fist of the third and final stone giant. Now, we all know Arturia too well to think she'll simply dance around the giant. No, Arturia was tired, hungry, thirsty, and she was more than pissed off, "EX-" She reached behind her, golden light illuminating the dim chamber, "-CALIBER!" She slashed downward, the large blast of light cleaving the giant in two and disintegrating the monster completely.

"Dang," Shirou breathed as his enemy fell behind him. The bang it made when it impacted the pavement made him flinch a bit, but he was soon over it completely, "That's all of them," He looked over to see the symbol Kat was making begin to glow.

"What exactly does that symbol do Kat?" Arturia approached her and looked at Gallium in concern. However, Gallium's cold tone dispelled any feelings of pity for him.

_Oh great healer, whose hands are graced and whose breath refreshes_

_Look upon thine servant and find it in thine heart, to restore his fallen body_

Everyone looked on with amazement as Gallium's body was engulfed in light. When he stopped his English-spoken chant, Kat picked up where he left off.

_Wind, grant you servant renewed endurance_

_Earth, grant thine servant with renewed strength_

_Fire, grant thine servant with your warmth_

_Water, refresh your servant_

_Oh Father, restore the arm of your wrath, that he may complete thine will!_

Amazingly, the remnants of the fallen stone giants became sand, shooting towards all five warriors as hundreds of thin streams. The sand covered their cuts and gashes, healing them completely. However, the most amazing action, was when the sand gathered at Gallium's still bleeding wound, forming the shape of his arm. Gallium stood up and flexed his restored arm and glared at the door Anubis and Ares had left through.

"Amazing, I've never seen such use of magic." Arturia jumped, inspecting her freshly healed ankle. It was as she had never fought, save for the bruises and fatigue of course.

"Explanations later, we have incoming." Gallium traced a katana as a colossal king cobra slithered from the hidden door, it body looking as if it was made of stars. Its golden stripes shined in the light as its sharp eyes inspected them carefully. When it jumped over them, it changed into a large spider, climbing out of the hole that made ealier and outside the pyramid.

"We have to go after it!" Shirou went to chance, but he soon found himself falling to his knees, his legs suddenly turning into jelly, "W-What happened?"

"That's called fatigue Shirou, not even magic can heal that." Gallium sat down and sighed deeply, "Let it go."

"What was that thing anyway?" Kat groaned when she too took a seat, her body finally feeling the beating of constant fighting.

"It was the Grail unfortunately." Gallium calmly answered, receiving four gasps of realization.

Arturia snapped to the hole the Grail had crawled through, "If this is true then we have to go after it." She was swiftly stopped by Gallium.

"Think for a minute Arturia," Gallium sighed, "I can barely hold my sword, Kat is exhausted, Shirou can barely stand let alone fight, and Rider's fast asleep." He pointed to the snoozing Gorgon, everyone equally surprised by how lax she was being.

"As much as I hate to say it," Shirou painfully walked over to Arturia and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Gallium's right, there's nothing we can do." He smirked slightly when he felt her shoulders droop and her form loosen. However, her emerald eyes were still focused on him.

"I wouldn't say we can't do anything," Gallium took out his cell-phone and dialed a number, "Archer, you're up, it should come out in a few second so be ready."

Shirou was about to ask about Gallium's order when he noticed Arturia staring at him, "What?"

"Shirou, your hair," Arturia gently ran her hand through it in both wander and utter disbelief, "it makes you look… like Archer." It was then that Shirou realized a certain fact.

"MY HAIR'S WHITE!?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Berserker coughed roughly and growled as he took another step towards the fallen Odin. The Norse god was currently lying in a pool of his own blood, hanging on to what little time he had.

"Heracles," Odin chuckled as more blood seeped from the deadly wound, "I am… am… I cannot even find the correct words to use." He scraped himself onto his knee, using his glowing sword, Ragnarok, to steady him. When he was on hi feet, Odin lifted Ragnarok to him, "Take it Heracles, my words may not be able to express my thoughts, but Ragnarok is more than able."

Heracles drove his large sword into the ground and reached for Ragnarok. He ignored the fact that half of his body was blown off and in the process of healing, instead focusing on Odin's final act. It was no more than three seconds after he took Ragnarok, did a massive spider snatch Odin up, absorbing him into its body. Berserker simply watched the giant form of the Grail as it changed into a Cheetah, dashing off and disappearing into a hole of light.

"Ilya," Berserker looked up, "I kept my promise."

_FLASHBACK_

_"BUT I WANT TO COME!" The small, white-haired girl looked up into the giant's eyes with a begging look. Berserker sighed and knelt down in front of Ilyasviel._

_"No Ilya, it will be much too dangerous for you." Berserker gently patted Ilya's head. It was times like these that Heracles saw Ilya as a daughter more than anything else. She would often talk to him in such a way when he wanted to act alone, worried for her safety. He knew of Ilya's waning health… and the fact that she may not live much longer._

_"Heracles," Ilya looked like she was about to cry, "please, I can't lose you when I almost lost Leysritt and Sella." _

_"Ilya, there will be many strong heroes there and Odin will need my full concentration when I fight him," Berserker's voice became soft. If Jason or anyone else had heard it, they would not believe he was a massive wall of 'I'm-going-to-send-you-straight-to-Hades'._

_"Then promise me you will not lose!" Ilya's eyes became like they were during her first appearance in the Grail War. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as looked up at Heracles._

_"You have my word Ilya." Berserker would've smiled, but even he has his limits when trying to calm Ilya. However, it took quite a bit for him not to react to how her, attempted, "scary face" seemed to do the opposite when she wasn't ordering someone to die. _

_END FLASHBACK_

_Boom_

Berserker fell backwards and allowed sleep to come over him. His battle was won, his promise was fulfilled, and he had given his enemy a taste of his might. No, Heracles was not dying, for he had at least two lives to go, but he was not beyond massive exhaustion.

**xxxxxxx**

The Crimson Servant stood atop a building overlooking the area of the temple. Beside him was his former master, her teal eyes watching him closely. They had been out in the night air ever since the battle began, watching for any strange movement from above, away from the heavy combat.

Archer flipped his cell-phone closed and readied a black bow, a shining golden arrow placed firmly at the ready.

Rin gave him a look, "If you had a cell-phone for so long, why didn't you give me your number?" She began tapping her foot impatiently when he didn't answer.

"The answer's simple Rin," Archer drew the arrow back as a swift moving form appeared through a hole of light, "I don't want you calling me to go get you milk when you can't sleep." Luckily, he got the arrow off and into the hind leg of the beast before Rin slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes glaring daggers.

"I told you not to discuss that issue out in the open." She hissed. She soon released Archer and folded her arms, pouting in her own way.

Archer chuckled and watched the Grail escape through another hole, "If you still want it, I'll give it to you, those milk runs aren't too bad after all." He heard Rin mumble her nickname for him.

"Jerk," Rin looked away and took her own phone out.

"Only in your eyes Rin, only in your eyes."

**A/N: End… NOT! Heh, the Grail lives on and has seemed to have developed a higher sense of consciousness, definitely not good. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I cut out Gallium and Ares' fight simply because I want you to keep guessing as to how tough he is. Lat segment was a tribute to my favorite ArcherxRin oneshot. Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

**CH.14: Premonition**

If one were to walk through the large estate belonging to the Einzberns, they would hear a chorus. Said chorus would, however, cause some to look at each door in concern, as moans and groans of pain filled the house. Not all was bad, for through said pains came steps closer to unity.

"Unity my angelic boot you idiotic author!" Gallium bit back a scream when another nurse slapped some rubbing alcohol on his wounds, "KAT!"

Said angel laughed nervously and scratched her head, "Um, sorry, I'm not that good at the healing sand thingy." She flinched when Gallium glared at her. However, his glare was broken when he let out a small yelp, the nurse having practically poured the entire bottle of alcohol on the gash in his side.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TORTURE SOMEONE ELSE!?" Gallium began floundering around, trying to get up from his bed so he could run. However, a third nurse cleared her throat loudly and tapped her foot on the floor. Even the mighty general had to freeze when the nurse gave him a highly disapproving look, "I'll make sure you all burn in Hell for this." Gallium huffed and allowed the torture… I mean treatment continue.

Kat smirked at him and began to wander how everyone else was doing. Yes, her healing magic had wore off a few minutes after everyone gathered, but at least Gallium's arm remained in place. The nurses had already been to see everyone, Gallium being their final charge before they could take a long and well deserved break, 'Then there's Shirou,' Katherine sighed and walked out to escape the noise of Gallium's constant complaints. Upon their return, Shirou had asked about Taiga again, which almost made Gallium choke him for asking so much, "Poor Shirou, but there's nothing Gallium can do," She looked up, "he's in enough trouble as it is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arturia was a bit uncomfortable. She was currently standing in front of Archer's knowing that the two people on her mind were inside, most likely fussing with one another. The former Saber knocked on the door politely, figuring it was best not to barge in, 'With Rin's personality, you'll never know for sure.' She allowed a small grin at her own joke.

"Archer, SIT DOWN, I'll get it!" Rin's command was followed by a calm, muffled response that obviously got a rise out of her, "Shut it Archer, or I'll get that nurse to give you a prostate examination." It was two smooth comments later that Rin finally flung the door open, "WHA- oh, it's you Arturia," Rin replaced her mad look with a friendly on, "so what do I owe the honor?"

Arturia's eyebrow rose, obviously seeing through Rin's innocent and polite act, "Before your mind begins scheming Rin," Her face began to grow hot as her emerald eyes looked to the side, "I-I need to talk to you about something."

Rin had caught the stutter and apprehension in Arturia's voice and knew exactly what it was about, "Then come on to my room, we have a lot of work to do." Rin snatched Arturia's hand and began to stalk to her room, "Archer," She popped her head in and gave him an authoritative look, "if I see you doing anything strenuous,"

"Yes, yes, 'You'll get the nurse to do some embarrassing things to me' I know Rin." Archer put his hands behind his head and smirked, "I'm sure Arturia could use your help more than me." He walked passed her, his usual smug smirk in place.

"I don't see how you can stand him sometimes Rin." Arturia watched Archer leave. In the back of her mind, she compared the way Shirou held himself now and how Archer has always carried himself. It was then that Arturia could feel something strange going on, but she could not figure it out. She was snapped from her thoughts when Rin pushed her to her room.

"You're telling me he's a jerk? Old news Arturia, but let's see what we can do about your Shirou problem." Rin opened the door and practically threw Arturia inside before the blonde knight could ask any questions.

Arturia stumbled inside a bit, her face slightly pink, "H-How did you know it was about Shirou?" The blonde's blush grew when Rin shook her head and gave her a knowing look.

"My dear Arturia," Rin sat down on her bed and crossed her arms, "your stuttering only points to one subject. Now," She reached under her bed and pulled out a large bag. Arturia watched her unzip the bag and toss some sort of white cloth at her.

Swiftly, Arturia caught the article of clothing and looked at, "R-RIN," Her face resembled how Shirou's hair used to look, "this is not what I was looking for!"

Tosaka tilted her head to the side, "Did you want it in black?" Rin took the thin night-gown and examined it, "I always thought blue and white were your colors."

Arturia glared at her, "I was not referring to seducing Shirou," She looked away again, "just how one goes about asking another on a date."

Rin dropped the night-gown and gave Arturia a disappointed look, "That's all huh." Arturia nodded, "Well," Rin sighed heavily, "you simply ask, it shouldn't be hard for someone like you."

"I just want to ask him normally, modern customs are still a mystery to me." Arturia put on a dignified face, her pride taking a bit of a hit from this.

Rin rubbed her chin and continued looking at Arturia. It took a minute or two before Rin came up with an idea (which actually morphed into an entire elaborate scheme but whose looking at details) for Arturia, "I've got it!"

Arturia listened to Rin's plan carefully, glad that she made a good decision on consulting her help, "That's amazingly simple," Her look became one of suspicion, "what else are you up to?"

Rin gave her a cute smile to look innocent, "Why, nothing Arturia, I'm hurt that you'd suspect little old me." Rin promptly shoved Arturia out, "Now go get your man, I hate it when people beat around the bush."

While Arturia went off to do as her friend instructed, a pair elsewhere where making progress their own way, "Great, he talks in his sleep." The purple-haired Bazett looked down at the sleeping Lancer as he continued mumbling. She sighed and took another drink from the water bottle in her hand, enjoying her loose fitting attire. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside the one she used to call Servant, "I wander what we do now. If the Grail got away, do we go after it?"

"You shouldn't worry about it too much." Bazett looked down to see that Lancer had awakened. He gave her a weak grin and examined her in her pair of athletic shorts and large white shirt, "Just get done running?"

Bazett nodded, "It calms me down; I feel restless knowing it's still out there." She watched Lancer sit up and tossed him an unopened bottle of water.

"How thoughtful of you," He opened it and drained half the bottle. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before the sound of running feet alerted them.

"Hey, you two up for a bit of fun?" Rin popped her head in through the door, a sly smirk on her face, "Interrupt something?"

"No, now what's up?" Lancer turned so that his feet were planted on the floor. Both Bazett and Lancer listened to what Rin had to say before looking at each other, "I'm in, it'll be interesting."

"I don't know, should we do that kind of stuff? Won't Arturia get mad?" Bazett voiced her objections only to meet the grinning faces of Rin and Lancer. Bazett sighed heavily, "Of course, 'who cares'." They still grinned at her, "ALRIGHT, I'm in."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Really," Gallium looked up from his newspaper and at the lounging Crimson Servant, "sounds interesting."

"Yeah, Rin's already convinced a lot of people into doing it." Archer calmly sipped his tea and chuckled, 'That girl is definitely something else, always has been.'

"Count me in too; I'll enjoy the look on Shirou's face." Gallium returned to his paper and snatched his slice of cake up off the table before a certain little-girl could get it. Both Archer and Gallium looked at the head of white hair that had joined them.

"I'll go; Oni-chan might need some help, seeing how he can be stupid sometimes." Ilya made another lunge for Gallium's cake, only to meet the bottom of his shoe.

"Then that makes everyone," Archer watched Ilya as she latched onto Gallium's leg, causing the calm angel to try and shake her off.

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE DEMON!"

"Not until you give me your sweets!"

"Not even if you paid me, now release me from your iron grip!"

"No,"

"GET OFF!"

"Make me,"

Archer sighed, "I wander about Gallium sometimes." He got up from the couch and left Gallium and Ilya in their glaring match.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Assassin stared at Rin calmly, "Sure, I'll tag along, but only because I have nothing else to do." When Rin let out a 'yes' and walked off, Kojiro returned to his meditation, "I'm impressed by how well you block them all out while you read."

Rider chuckled, "You get used to it," She turned the page of the novel she was reading and continued. She only looked up when a shadow came over her, "Hello Sakura,"

"Hi, have you seen Shirou?" Sakura smiled and thanked Kojiro when he pointed towards the front of the complex.

"I am glad for Arturia and Shirou, but I'm saddened by how Sakura must feel." Rider continued her reading, receiving a simple grunt as a response.

**xxxxx**

Emiya Shirou took a deep breath of the fresh air that was around him. Feeling the urge to relax, he sat down and laid back on the roof of the estate. It seemed like only moments before he heard footsteps approach him, 'Too light to be Gallium or Archer, too quiet to be Ilya or Rin..' Shirou didn't open his eyes, "Arturia,"

"Sometimes I wander if its heightened senses that allow you to do that." Arturia sat down beside him and looked into the sky. By now it was late in the afternoon; the sun having half-way finished its descent below the horizon. The sky was painted orange and purple, the late breeze cooling them comfortably, "It's nice outside today."

"Yeah, it's a good time to recover." Shirou absently stared into the sky, going silent for a few minutes.

"Shirou," Arturia brought him back to reality, "would you like to… go somewhere tomorrow?" Her eyes were barely looking at him. Shirou was taken back a bit from her bold action, but was pleased none the less.

"Sure, that's exactly what I need Arturia." They both smiled at each other, Arturia feeling a bit stupid for being nervous something this simple. However, the moment was ruined when a crow flew in and landed behind them. Normally, this was a bit strange, but nothing to freak about.

"Ahem," Arturia and Shirou jumped and looked around, "I'm right here." Both warriors looked at the crow, "I bring a message from Lord Lucifer." The crow simply tilted its head to the side when Shirou and Arturia's eyes hardened simultaneously.

"What is it?" Shirou gritted his teeth, restricting the growing urge to kill the bird for simply being affiliated with the Dark Angel.

The crow snorted and replied, "You are to wait on the roof at exactly this time; an escort will arrive to lead you to me. Then, we shall see if you can retrieve your loved one's soul." The crow jumped from the railing and flew off. Just before it was beyond the edge of the woods, the crow grew into a large Raven and ascended, picking up speeds unheard of by normal flying animals.

"Shirou," Arturia called him as he continued watching the spot where the crow used to be.

"Tomorrow, we'll go out and meet the guide here afterwards." Shirou looked at her and grinned, trying to hide the mix of fear, anger, and determination that boiled inside him. Arturia saw right through his show and hugged him, feeling it was the most appropriate action. They both remained in each other's embrace until nightfall, deciding it was time to get some sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucifer sat in his chair and peered into the window in front of him. Instead of showing the outside like a window should, it showed him a large eagle flying through a passage of pure light, "So the Grail is heading for Tebel," He grunted, "one more thorn that needs plucking I suppose."

"Feeling impatient?" Gilgamesh appeared beside Lucifer and leaned against the large throne. He tossed the apple in his hand up and down, finally taking a bite when he caught it.

"A bit," Lucifer smirked demonically, "any way you cut it, I have the upper hand." Lucifer stood up and walked through the large door behind him. Gilgamesh followed, looking interested in what his new ally had to say. Before long, Lucifer came to another large room with two people hanging from chains, "It was just too easy."

Both Lucifer and Gilgamesh smirked when two black dragons walked out from the shadows, their eyes glowing with the lust for blood.

"Come oh King of Knights, let us test your 'Sword of Promised Victory'."

**A/N: Well, that doesn't spell well. At least Shirou and Arturia go out on a date next chapter right? Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

**CH.15: Calm before the Storm**

Arturia's eyes blinked open, examining her current surroundings. A smile came to her face when she saw Shirou sleeping soundly beside her, having finally loosened up to the idea. The blonde knight laughed mentally when she thought about how he seemed to uncomfortable just a few days ago, "Good morning Shirou." She greeted him when she saw his eyes slowly open.

Shirou smirked and sat up, "Morning Arturia." He smiled at her and sat on the bed in silence. He couldn't help but smirk again when Arturia pecked him on the cheek, saying she was going to the bathroom to do her morning routine, 'I wander what she does exactly.' Shirou wandered to himself when he heard the bathroom door close. He continued to simply think for a few minutes before he got up. With a sigh, Shirou looked at his reflection in the window, running a hand through his white hair, "I'm starting to think I should dye it or something."

**xxxxxxxx**

"Rin, that plan is insane, if she finds any of us, we're all going to experience Hell ten times over." Gallium gave the dark-haired girl a highly disapproving look. Rin whirled around and glared at the angel.

"Alright then, let's heart your brilliant idea." She folded her arms and continued to look at Gallium.

The calm angel simply shrugged, "Sorry, my plans are reserved solely for the use of military operations, it's in my contract." He looked at Archer, "Any ideas?"

The Crimson Servant paused, listening for any sign of their subjects being close by, "I say we go with Rin's plan, it's the only good one we have." He closed his eyes, calmly ignoring Rin's snickering.

"Alright, so we're keeping the groups the same?" Kat raised her head from the dining room table, hoping they could leave. The plan needed for them to actually make preparations before the pair left.

Rin was ready to answer, but Gallium beat her to it, "Nope, I'm going with Archer, we have a few things to talk about." He ignored Rin's small growl. Obviously she had a double motive for executing this little scheme of hers.

"Fine, but aren't we forgetting a key person?" Rider looked up from her novel to look at everyone.

"Sakura, we need to talk to her about all of this." Kojiro answered the unasked question.

Ilya popped out from behind Berserker, "Say, where is Sakura anyway?"

"Kitchen, I was just in there." Gallium took out a newspaper and began reading, only to notice Ilya glaring at him again, "What is it you little demon?" He yelped when she leapt onto his head, trying to choke him with her small hands.

"You were after the last slice of cake weren't you!" Ilya continued to accuse Gallium of underhandedly stealing her beloved sweets until Rider promptly plucked her off.

"Down girl," Rider continued to hold Ilya up by her shirt, allowing her to kick and rant while the conversations continued.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Arturia walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She hoped to hear Shirou's reaction to her attire for the day, but she was met with the sight of him examining his hair. Sighing, she walked over, doing her own examination, "You know Shirou," Said boy grunted in response, "the more I look at it, the more I like your new hair-color."

"I don't know, it makes me look like Archer." Shirou chuckled slightly and turned. When his gold eyes saw Arturia, he had to do a double-take. The basic colors were the same, but the style of clothing was definitely more modern. She was wearing a loose blue skirt, losing the stockings thanks to Rin's advice, and a white blouse with a black shirt underneath. It was simple, but Shirou liked it, "Well, wow."

"Rin suggested I wear these instead of my usual clothes, do you like them?" Arturia looked somewhat hopeful of his approval. It wasn't easy for her to do all this so she was hoping she had at least done it right.

Shirou nodded soundly, "Yup, now it's my turn." He snatched a few articles of clothing from the closet and went into the bathroom. Arturia, meanwhile, allowed herself to smile a huge grin (at least for her). Regaining her composure, she decided to head downstairs to wait for Shirou.

**xxx**

Shirou turned on the sink, readying his toothbrush so he could clean his teeth. However, just before he applied the paste, his head began to spin, 'The heck?' Shirou steadied himself against the wall and stared, wide-eyed, at the mirror.

Through the mirror, it looked like he was watching a screen of some sort, watching the burning image of Fuyuki City, 'Not now, why now?' Shirou shook his head, hoping to dispel the sight, but it continued. He readied himself and watched the images before him, anticipating every event that occurred.

However, when the images went to the flames, he saw another figure. He peered closer to see three tall people and small, red-haired boy, 'Is that me?' Shirou watched in amazement, he'd never seen this part of his memories before. However, before the image of his biological parents came into view, a huge explosion filled the mirror's surface, a streak of white leading it, 'NO, NO, AT LEAST SHOW MY PARENTS!' Shirou restrained himself from smashing the mirror. He closed his eyes and growled, angered that his sight was returning to normal.

When he opened his eyes, Shirou looked at his reflection. The mirror had returned to normal, leaving questions and broken images in his head. Shirou had never really questioned the identity of his real parents, but that was because the answer was never right in front of him, 'I guess that's a mystery for another day.' Shirou calmed himself and sighed. Running his hand through his hair one more time, he continued getting ready. Mystery or no, he wouldn't make Arturia wait too long.

**xxxxx**

Arturia glanced back upstairs, feeling a certain sting in her neck. She knew it was because of Shirou, but she also knew it was not because he was in danger. How she knew was a definite question, one of the many mysteries she wants desperately to solve. Her emerald eyes focused in on the dim upper-level of the house, remembering Shirou's words just a minute ago.

'…it makes me look like Archer.'

'It certainly does.' Arturia's face became determined, her eyes seeming to glow as she decided what she'll do while waiting for Shirou. However, before she could descend to interrogate… _talk_ to Archer, she ran into a certain somebody, "I'm sorry," Arturia looked to see who it was, "Sakura, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Sakura simply smiled gently at her, "It's alright, I was kind of lost in thought as well." She examined Arturia's dress and decided to ask, "Are you going somewhere?"

Arturia felt a bit uncomfortable, but answered truthfully, "I'm going out with Shirou for the day." She watched Sakura's face carefully. She had not figured this situation, silently hoping she wouldn't have to deal with it. However, she was taken by surprise when Sakura smiled at her again.

"Oh, well I hope you two have fun," She leaned in to whisper in Arturia's ear, "Shirou's been really down lately, try and make him feel better okay?" She continued up the stair, leaving a slightly stunned Arturia.

"Well that went better than I expected." Arturia slowly continued down the stairs, her former idea of interrogating… _talking_ to Archer forgotten. Her eyes widened when she felt arms encircle her waist, instinctively elbowing whoever it was.

"Oof," The person put their head on her shoulder, his body shaking with laughter, "did I surprise you Arturia?" Shirou let her go so she could look at him. He grinned at her stern look, remembering how much he actually liked it. As expected, Arturia's face softened as she looked at him. He was wearing a pair of blue-jeans, a black t-shirt with a white polo over it, "And one more touch." Shirou took out a hat and put it on his head, hiding his hair, "I'm not quite ready to show my head off."

Arturia stared at the sapphire stripes on Shirou's polo and looked at herself, "You decided to match with me?" She couldn't help but smile. It seemed he knew a bit about the culture during her time also.

Shirou chuckled, "Well, I did read in a book once that it was customary in the old days in England." Both of them laughed at their situation, oblivious to the pair watching them.

**xxx**

"This is Rider Team, they are starting out of the house." Rider spoke into the walky-talky and sighed. She felt stupid, but if it gave her something to do, 'and a chance to find out more about Kojiro.' She glanced back at Assassin to see him calmly watching Shirou and Arturia.

"Now we have to stalk them to the edge of the forest, Lancer and Bazett will follow them into town." Assassin tightened his tie and scowled slightly. Everyone included in the plan were supposed to be inconspicuously dressed, "So whose idea was it to make me wear the suit?"

Rider rolled her eyes, 'Men,' she started out after the couple, Assassin following close behind.

**xxx**

"So what do you want to do first?" Shirou's question was promptly answered when Arturia's stomach made itself known. He glanced at her, only to see two eyes daring him to make the slightest chuckle at her, "Food it is then." He took a long stride forward, dodging Arturia's feigned attempt to hit him. Shirou circled around to walk beside her again, hesitantly taking her hand in his, "Come on, I know a good place."

"A-Alright," Arturia followed Shirou's lead, weaving through the crowd that lingered in the street. Before long, they came across a casual breakfast place that had a few seats outside. Arturia looked up to see the blue sky and bright sun, the beams being blocked by the umbrellas that were on top of the tables.

"Do you want to sit outside Arturia?" Shirou opened the door, mentally giving himself props for how smoothly this was going.

"I'd like that, it's not often one can enjoy a bright day." She looked around the restaurant in slight amazement. Though this was not her first encounter with such structures, the advancements in technology never ceases to amaze.

"Welcome to IHOP, how many?" A receptionist asked Shirou.

The Emiya boy promptly responded, "Two please, and can we get a table outside?"

The woman nodded and gave them a perky smile, "This way please."

**xxx**

"Grr, why did those two pick the absolute worst hiding spot?" Rin glared through her binoculars and at Archer and the angelic general. She looked over at her partner, "How can you stand that guy, he's so… like Archer." Rin's nose crinkled when she said the last part.

Kat giggled slightly, "Well, you get used to him, as I'm sure you understand." She gave Rin a sly look, memorizing the blush on her face.

Rin looked back into her binoculars, "Alright, they're outside and… heading-for-ARCHER AND GALLIUM!" Rin took out her walky-talky, "Lancer, get Archer's attention!"

Kat took the binoculars and looked at Archer and Gallium. Both men seemed to ignore Shirou and Arturia's presence, 'What are they talking about?' She noted the serious look on both their faces, finding it unusual for them to show any definite emotions at all.

**xxx**

"Stop flailing your arms you idiot, you'll get us caught!" Bazett pinned Lancer's arms to his side, hissing her reprimand. When she noticed a few people stop to look at them, she thought of how she and Lancer must look.

"Bazett, I know you like me and all, but please," Lancer smirked and leaned in, "try to control yourself." He chuckled when Bazett socked him in the jaw, growling at his perverted thought.

The purple-haired woman sighed heavily, "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

**xxx**

'You'd think they'd at least try to hide the fact that they're following us.' Shirou sighed when he noticed the source of the small commotion just across the street. They had already ordered their food, and were simply waiting, "SO what do you want to do after this?"

Arturia shrugged, her eyes closed, "I suggest we simply walk around, I just want to enjoy today before the sun goes down." She almost regretted mentioning the natural event, memories of the message they received yesterday coming back to them.

"Let's avoid that subject for now, I think there's a movie playing soon that you might like." Shirou turned around when the waiter brought their drinks, "Thanks,"

"It's kind of funny," Arturia started as she drank her water, "I expected to feel a bit more uncomfortable than I am."

Shirou leaned back, "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about myself." He smiled to show that he was joking, "But I know what you mean, I guess I forgot that this isn't our first… well… you know, date."

Arturia smiled, "Yeah, I suppose not, I really enjoyed that day even if it ended on a bad note."

"Speaking of which," Shirou pulled a familiar plushy from his back-pack, "I do believe you forgot this in my room." He tossed the stuffed lion he had bought her across the table, enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"Shirou, when did you?" Arturia stopped and gave him a look, "I suppose you've gotten better than I thought."

"Well," Shirou puffed out his chest, "Gallium is a pretty good teacher."

Arturia gave him a stern look, "What did I say about cockiness Shirou?"

Shirou immediately deflated his chest, looking a bit startled, "I know, 'It's not a good thing to poses'."

**xxx**

"Oni-chan is taking too long." Ilya groaned and rolled onto her back, her cheeks puffed out. She was currently on Berserker's shoulder, using her own pair of binoculars to watch Shirou and Arturia, "Berserker, I'm getting bored, what do you think we should do?"

"Are you sure you want to leave Ilya, Rin won't be too happy." Heracles turned around, getting ready to leap off the roof of the building he was on.

Ilya smiled a cheeky smile, "Rin can bite me, her plan is worse than mine anyway." Her light red eyes took on the look of an evil genius, a plan of her own formulating in her head, "Berserker, it's time we do this our way."

'I'm not going to like this.' Heracles looked at the small girl skeptically, but he followed her instruction anyway.

**xxx**

"Thank you for coming, have a nice day you two." The receptionist waved at the retreating forms of Shirou and Arturia, a perky smile still eerily placed on her face.

Shirou kept glancing at Arturia, resisting his urge to laugh at her. It seemed a few people had mistaken her for someone they had seen in an eating contest, small children watching in complete awe at how she ate her food in her usual manner. Arturia watched Shirou like a hawk, waiting for the smallest squeak of laughter, "Che," Shirou was forced to bend forward, his gut unable to hold the laughter that he tried so hard to suppress.

"Shirou, I find nothing funny about this situation." Arturia folded her arms and glared at Shirou as he tried to re-compose himself.

"S-Sorry, it was just so unexpected." Shirou quickly apologized, the look on Arturia's face not helping him fight his own enjoyment of the situation, "How about we just go to the park and relax for a little while."

Arturia turned on her heel in the direction of the park, "Fine," She walked forward, ignoring Shirou's apologies all along the way.

**xxx**

"For once, that little cranium of yours does us some good." Gallium looked down at Ilya, patting her head.

Archer sipped his tea, noting how his was better of course, "Yeah, it makes sense, Rin simply wants to see them kiss each other; this plan kills two birds with one stone." He looked up to see Heracles still looking hesitant, "I know, but usually it's the crazy plans that actually work."

'At what expense?' Heracles growled quietly and turned towards the park.

**xxx**

By the time Shirou and Arturia got to the park, the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky orange and yellow. Shirou sat down in a nearby bench and took a deep breath, "I actually enjoy this time of day."

"Shirou, we should talk about the escort Lucifer will send." Arturia bit her lip, hating the fact that she had to bring it up. Shirou opened his eyes, a stoic look on his face.

"I know, but we have no choice but to not tell Gallium and the others." Shirou looked at Arturia, "I know he wouldn't allow it, but I can't just leave Taiga's soul in that guy's clutches."

Arturia nodded in agreement. Though she did not like it, she had to admit that it was the best course of action, "But why would Lucifer want to lead us to him?" Arturia looked at Shirou when he took her hand again.

"We'll just have to be careful and watch each other's back." Both of them looked into the eyes of the other, doing nothing to stop the ever shrinking space between them. Before long, Shirou's lips had covered Arturia's.

_Click_

Shirou slowly looked over to see Ilyasviel grinning from ear to ear, a camera in her hands, "I told Rin it was this easy." Before either Shirou or Arturia could react, Ilya was already skipping away, humming a light-hearted tune to herself.

"Why can't I kill her again?"

"Because she's a little girl."

**xxxxxxxxx**

"I told you, we had some important things to- OW, IF YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME…"

"You'll what?" Rin smacked Gallium across the head with a rolled-up magazine. Kat and the others snickered as they saw Archer nursing the three lumps on his head, Rin having taken care of him as soon as he came through the door, "Where's Ilya, I bet she put you two up to this mutiny."

"Well about that," Gallium, ducked under another one of Rin's attacks, "HAH!" He laughed, but Rin soon silenced him with a kick to the mid-section. Gallium grumbled a few incoherent words before he felt his arm being bent backwards, "Hey, what the heck are you doing-OW, get off my arm dang it!"

Kat ignored his protests as she sat on his arm, humming to herself innocently. The commotion was silenced when Ilya skipped in, a camera in hand, "I got the picture Rin." Ilya opened her eyes when nobody answered her, "What?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you showed _after_ we get punished for _your_ scheme." Archer glared at Ilya, pressing the ice-pack Rider had gotten him to his head.

"Well," Bazett looked at the darkened scenery outside, "I'm beat, goodnight." She yawned and started upstairs.

"Same here, I'm gone." Lancer followed. Before the others left, they waited for the resounding smack of Bazett slapping Lancer for trying to sneak into her room.

"Well, that's my cue to go to bed." Rider waved goodnight and went upstairs, the others soon following.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night air was crisp and cool, the moon's full form casting down its light on the night. The wind blew past the roof of Einzbern manor, blowing the hair of both warriors. The female warrior was dressed in her white armor, the white cloth of her outfit blowing with her angelic-blonde hair. The other warrior glanced around, his golden eyes piercing the night's thin darkness. His white armor stood out against the shades of blues and purples that dressed the surroundings.

"I'm surprised, I would've suspected you both to be cowards and break our appointment." Arturia and Shirou whirled around to see…

"S-Sakura?" Shirou looked at the girl, wide-eyed, "What are you doing up here?"

Arturia stepped in front of Shirou, glaring at Sakura, "That's not Sakura, it's our escort."

The fake Sakura chuckled darkly, "It's about time, I've been posing as this helpless girl for days." The fake was engulfed in a red light, the form of a female Dark Angel replacing her. The woman's black armor seemed to blend in with the darkening night, the moon seeming to be able to sense the influx of killer intent.

"Days, then that means." Shirou's surprise became anger, reaching for the blades he had already traced before-hand.

The Dark Angel smiled from under her black hood, "Yup, I've been posing as her ever since the day Lucifer stole your precious Tiger's soul." She hopped up on top of the railing, "Now, I do not want to keep Lord Lucifer waiting, he wants so desperately to meet you both."

"Lead the way." Shirou spoke through gritted teeth, restraining his anger until he saw Lucifer.

"Try to keep up Emiya Shirou." The Dark Angel jumped backwards, extending her black wings to soar through the air. Shirou and Arturia leaped after her, jumping from tree-tops to roof-tops as they were taken further and further into the darkness of the night.

**A/N: Didn't see that one comin' now did you. Anyway, I have a special surprise next chapter for ArcherxRin fans, so be patient. Please continue to read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this, it's been fishing around in my head for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night.**

**CH16: The Cloth Stained Crimson**

"Archer, do you mind," Rin turned the corner into the dining hall only to find it empty, "making… me some tea?" Rin looked around in confusion; she could've sworn that Archer was lounging in the dining hall. Her eyebrow rose in suspicion as she started searching the lower levels of the estate for her crimson companion, 'Where could he be?' She decided to head for his room, hoping she could at least find out where he was.

Little did Tosaka know, Archer was nowhere near the Einzbern property. Instead, he was strolling through a grave-yard, his thoughts drifting on the conversation he had with Gallium earlier, 'He's right,'

FLASHBACK

_Gallium plopped into the chair at the restaurant, only ordering a glass of water for himself. Archer soon followed his example, deciding water would do better than tea, "Archer, you know what we need to talk about." Gallium found a newspaper and continued from where he left off on the one at the mansion._

_The Crimson Servant, now clad in tan kakis and black shirt, grunted, "I know, but I want to hold off Gallium." He felt an all too familiar chill when Gallium's ice colored eyes looked straight at him._

_"Archer, if you wait too long, Arturia will figure it out and approach you which might lead to a huge confrontation with Rin anyway." The angel thanked the waitress when she brought their beverages, downing half the glass. He allowed silence to follow his statement, knowing full well that Archer had already realized what he had said._

_"I know, but," His eyes glanced in the direction he knew Rin was watching from, "It's been so long since I even attempted such a thing… it's a bit foreign to me." Archer sat back and tapped his glass absent mindedly._

_"Shirou," Gallium addressed the man across from him, "believe me, Rin would prefer to hear such a thing straight from you, she might be a bit disturbed, even angry, but she will forgive you for your honesty."_

_Archer remained silent, though his mind was twisting in a cyclone of feelings. He had thought to have cast such things away, but Gallium had just proved him wrong._

END FLASHBACK

'It feels like it's been forever since that day.' Archer sat down on top of a grave-stone and began thinking deeply.

**xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The surroundings were dreary to say the least. From an outsider's point of view, it was an empty city at night that was being drenched in pouring rain. The street-lights shown brightly in the dark of night, illuminating the articulated buildings that littered many points of said metropolis. From a top the buildings, it would appear to never end, this city of night. In the depths of this city, there was no sound of life, only the sound of rain pounding the surfaces of both the drenched streets and buildings. Close to, what was assumed to be, the center of this city, a huge tower's base began.

This tower stood out from all the rest of the city, its dark grey walls sticking out from with the black colored buildings that bowed before it. Its height was almost immeasurable, reaching up into the clouds that misted the sky and sent its legions of rain downwards.

BANG

A crack of lightning followed by the boom of both thunder, and the boom of a person being driven into the side of a building, divided the sky, illuminating the two battling warriors. Said person stepped out of the hole he been forced to make, his dark colored armor covered in dust. He dusted himself off and smacked the dust from the crimson cloth that flapped in the rainy weather. The warrior silently thanked the presence of his hood, which he wore to keep the rain out of his eyes and hair.

Through the darkness of night, the warrior's opponent stepped around the corner of an ally, his white armor contrasting his stark surroundings. Though life had now been found within the city's infinite bounds, silence still hung in the air, the rain making the only form of noise to the normal ear. Like the lightning that splits the sky, the warriors dashed at each other. The white warrior ducked under the punch of the crimson, driving his shoulder into the other's jaw. The White took advantage of his stunned state and grabbed his arm, and with a grunt, he flung the Crimson into the street pavement.

The Crimson warrior moved his head to the left, dodging the knuckles of his opponent. It did not help his own moral when he saw the pavement break upon impact, displaying the power behind the simple attack. Gathering his resolve again, the Crimson warrior pushed his enemy off of him with his knee, making sure to put some strength behind it. The White grunted in pain as he was flung off, flying a little ways down the street.

Once again, when the warriors stood, they were facing each other in a stoic staring match. Suddenly and swiftly, the White kicked the edge of a building near him, pieces of it flying off. However, when he extended his hand, the pieces formed a double-edged sword in his hand. In response his enemy's action, the Crimson warrior formed his trusty blades. In his left hand were a white sword, and a black one in his right. For the umpteenth time, the warriors charged, a red trail following the Crimson and a blue one following the White warrior. The clanging of blades echoed through the empty city as the warriors continued their battle, steel meeting steel, only to retreat and clash again.

The Crimson warrior leaped backwards when his opponent tried to sweep him off his feet. However, he did not know that he played into his enemy's hands either way. The White warrior brought his foot up and slammed it into the ground, breaking the pavement. As with the building's fragments, the fragments of pavement formed a weapon. It was a spear, and its master used it almost immediately. Now the Crimson had to fight off both a sword and a spear.

It was not long before the Crimson warrior was disarmed and forced to concede, "Alright, alright Gallium. You win… again." The Crimson warrior rolled to his feet and removed his hood, allowing the rain to cool his head. He ran a hand through his white hair and proudly displayed the smirk on his face.

"You did last longer than the last time Shirou; you've greatly exceeded all the humans I've seen in both wit and strength." Gallium removed his own hood and plopped down on the steps of the tower that rested in the "center" of the city. He looked up, his stoic expression flinching for only a second, "It's been raining here for as long as I remember."

Shirou shook his head, not surprised that his hair was already water-logged, "Yeah, same here. So what do we do now?" He sat beside Gallium and lounged on the steps, allowing his muscles to relax after the very long training session.

"I suggest you take a break, be human for a little while." Gallium slapped him on the back and stood up again. He ignored the look Shirou gave him and continued down the street, disappearing into the crisp darkness of the city they were in.

"Human huh," Shirou smirked again, "the question is, do I want to be human, if only for a little while?" He left the question unanswered and looked towards the circle of light that Gallium had left for him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fuyuki City had changed after the absence of one Rin Tosaka. It had been years ago that she left for London, and she was enjoying being back in Fuyuki, 'It still smells the same, no matter how weird that sounds.' Rin thought as she looked down from a top a tall building. Normally, she would not do such things, but this action helped her reacquaint herself with her old stomping ground. Suddenly, her face fell, remembering one of the reasons she wanted to come back, 'I better see Shirou, knowing him, he's probably still kicking himself.'

The beautiful Rin sighed and put a long strand of unruly hair back behind her ear. She rubbed her hands together and started back inside to go down, 'Stupid move Rin, it's freakin' winter and you're on top of a building… brilliant.' Rin mentally cursed herself and exited the building's lobby, taking to the bustling streets of Fuyuki.

Now, Rin knew all too well of what was going on around her as she followed her memory of how to get to the Emiya residence. Along the way, many males, and some females, stopped in their tracks, amazed by what they were seeing. The already hot teen had grown into a drop-dead gorgeous woman who literally beat men off of her with a sword… I mean stick. It took all Rin had not to either smirk or scowl at how some people looked at her.

With a flick of her hair and an extra stride to her step, Rin rounded the corner to come face to face with the Emiya residence. However, what met her eyes hit her hard where the heart is. The estate that once made her feel more welcome now looked empty and cold, as if nobody had lived in it for years, 'I wander if Shirou's home.' Rin cautiously approached the front door and knocked on it, hoping she'd see the face she had wanted to ever since she came back.

When there was no answer, Rin sighed again and went to pick the lock, 'Hey, I'd say it's just as much my home as it is Shirou's seeing how he let two women run the thing.' Rin rationalized.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice made Rin jump… literally, she jumped. The charcoal haired woman turned to see an unfamiliar person. Said man simply gave her a stoic look that asked 'What the heck are you doing here'.

"W-Who are you!?" Rin tried to place where she'd seen a tan skinned man with snow-white hair and blue-grey eyes before, 'Got to admit though,' Rin shot in, 'he doesn't look half bad.'

"Shirou Emiya, I live here, now who might you be?" Shirou's eyebrow rose when he saw Rin's mouth drop nearly to the ground.

"Shirou?" Rin examined him closely, "There is no way, is it really you?" Rin circled him and shook her head, "Nice try buddy, but there is absolutely no way you can be Emiya Shirou." Rin was about to continue, but she saw the man bend forward, as if looking deep into her very soul, 'Romance novels say that's romantic, but it's really creepy in reality.'

Shirou shock backwards, his eyes huge, "R-Rin?" He examined her entire form, "Wow, you've certainly… um… grown."

"Now I believe you're Shirou." Rin gave him an expectedly disappointing look. However, it soon turned into a smile as she embraced him without hesitation. However, Shirou did hesitate, which made Rin look at him in confusion, "Something wrong?" She felt her breath catch when she saw the distant, stoic expression he was wearing.

"No, nothing, just not used to that kind of thing." He smoothly answered and took out his house-key. Without another word, Shirou unlocked the door and motioned for her to enter, "After you." Rin walked inside, keeping her gaze on this new Shirou.

'What happened to you Emiya?' Rin looked around the entrance of the residence and noted how… un-lived in it looked, "Have you been living here at all Shirou?" She meant it as a joke, but the man's answer made her breath catch again.

"No, I've been away for a long time." He took off the coat he had on and placed it on the rack, "You hungry? I can make us something." He was already in the kitchen, inspecting the fridge for anything he needed to throw out. When he saw the appliance empty, he scoffed and took out a tag with a symbol on it. He quickly slipped it on the fridge, making sure Rin hadn't seen.

"That would be nice; I want to talk to you anyway." Rin sat down at the table and watched him closely. He pulled out some ingredients and began the art of making food, one art that Rin had yet to fully master, 'If burning down a kitchen even counts at all.' She continued watching him and noted all the changes she could. He moved with much more certainty and precision, as if he had been in the military before. His body looked as if it were crafted only to fight, his muscles covered by the black sweater and kakis he was wearing. Though Rin hated to admit it, she was starting to like how Shirou had changed physically, 'I bet he has women following him all over the place.'

"So what have you been up to lately?" Shirou tried to break her focus on him by starting conversation, even if he had grown accustomed to silence from being around Gallium a lot.

Rin waited before answering, choosing her words carefully, "Not much, how about you?" She smirked when he glanced up at her. He knew she was on to him, and she was enjoying it.

"Not much at all, so how are things in London?" Shirou retorted, gladly accepting her battle of being vague.

Rin glared at him playfully, "Nothing special. Dated here, learned a bit there, nothing I couldn't have done here. So have things been going well here in Fuyuki?" She folded her arms and watched him. She caught him stiffen for a fraction of a second, 'Check,'

"Things have been well, nothing bad has happened if that's what you're asking." Shirou bit back a curse when he saw a very cheeky smirk come on Rin's face, 'Dang she's good.'

'Checkmate,' Rin stood up and walked closer to Shirou, leaning over the counter that was between them, "Oh really, so I suppose a string of murders and a fire aren't bad things?" Rin thoroughly enjoyed her victory as she brought her face mere inches from Shirou's. However, when his eyes simply stared back into hers, she pouted, "Come on, no grimace like you used to do?"

Shirou gave an obvious fake one and returned to making them dinner. He stiffened when he felt her beside him, looking up at his stoic face, "Shirou, where have you been for all these years?"

"Nowhere… yet everywhere." He answered, deciding to use an answer Gallium had given him once. It was an honest answer that masked in simple, yet complex, riddle. He gave a slight yelp when he felt someone pinch his cheek and pull.

"Shirou Emiya, where have you been? And don't answer me in the form of a riddle." Rin demanded. She was getting fed up with his new attitude, as well as the strange feeling she was beginning to develop in the pit of her stomach. It made her eyes feel huge and made the back of her head burn as if it were on fire.

"I'm here now Rin, that's all that matters now." Shirou removed her hand and gave her a tiny smile, hoping she would calm down because of it.

Rin huffed, "Fine, but don't think this is the end of it." She returned to the table and continued examining every move he made, "Can you at least tell me how you got the white hair, blue-grey eyes and tan skin?"

"After effect of a few experiments, nothing huge and exciting." Shirou answered. Once again, it was not a lie. It was a simple after effect of his training with Gallium. His body was in constant contact with pure mana, which affected his appearance greatly.

Fortunately for Shirou, that was the final question of the day. When their food was ready, they both simply ate and discussed how Rin had been in London in more detail. Throughout the discussion, Rin noted how attentive Shirou was, barely muttering a word throughout the entire conversation. Soon, it was time for them to get some shut-eye.

"You can take the room you had before if you want, I don't mind you staying here during your visit." Shirou turned to head for his own room, but Rin decided then was a good time to spring the truth on Shirou.

"Well actually," She laughed nervously, "I'm staying here indefinitely, so I just need a few days to get my stuff moved into my old mansion." She waited for Shirou to ask about her reasoning, but it never came. The taller, stronger man simply nodded his understanding and walked towards his room silently. Rin stood there dumbfounded again. Before long, her face settled into one of great concern, 'Shirou, did it really break you this bad?'

Rin's stay at the Emiya residence wasn't a horrible one, but it was not what she had hoped it to be. For the next few days, it was the same routine: wake up, eat, go separate ways, come back for dinner, talk a little, then go to sleep. However, everyday, Rin would get that same feeling as before until one night, she found out exactly what the feeling was.

Rin closed her door and slid down, hugging herself tightly. Without any way of stopping it, hot tears leaked from her teal eyes in uncontrollable amounts, as if making up for something. Rin sat there, sobbing and crying, trying to find out why exactly. It only took her a few minutes of deep thinking before she knew she was crying over Shirou.

**xxx**

Emiya Shirou rolled over in his bed. It had become annoyingly apparent that he was unable to sleep tonight for some odd reason. In the nights past, he had literally fallen asleep as soon as he laid down, enjoying how good it felt to be in his bed after going so long without it. However, it seems fate was not a lady tonight, as Shirou growled in frustration, 'Gallium usually said that if one could not sleep, it was because of something very important. So what the heck is it already!?'

As if fate heard his yell, the door to his bedroom opened. Shirou immediately sat up to look at a teary-eyed Rin simply standing there looking very pitiful, "Rin, what's wrong?" Shirou was further surprised when Rin flung herself onto him. Once again, he froze, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Rin and tried to comfort her.

"Shirou," Rin sobbed again and hugged him tighter, "please stop doing this to yourself." She felt his heart skip, "I know they all died in front of you, I know you wanted to save them so badly, I know you blame yourself, but please stop punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault!"

Shirou was silent until a smirk came across his face, "Rin, will you come with me somewhere tomorrow?"

Rin looked up in confusion, still sniffling from her breakdown, "Shirou, this is hardly the time to ask me on a date." She chuckled through her still falling tears, glad she could still muster her spunky attitude in this embarrassing situation.

Shirou chuckled himself, "It's not a date Rin, I want you to come with me when I visit them tomorrow." He saw her nod and smiled a small smile. It was enough for Rin to satisfy her.

"Um, do you think I can stay in here tonight?" Rin looked down in slight embarrassment, feeling very foolish being so.

"Now who's asking things at an inappropriate time." Shirou smirked when she glared at him, but he allowed it. After all, his room was warmer than the others, which is the only reason why Rin wanted to stay… at least that's what they told themselves so they could get some sleep.

**xxx**

It was a crisp winter morning when the pair left the Emiya residence, both wearing black. Along the way, many people gave them looks of various kinds as they passed by. Some looked on in envy at the pair, while other in pity, figuring they were going to visit passed acquaintances.

It seemed like only seconds before they came upon the cemetery, examining the row after row of tombstones that marked the dead, "Shirou, wouldn't they be buried in different places?" Rin asked out of curiosity. How where they going to visit them all at once?

"They said they didn't find remains, but they didn't know I used them to make burials of my own." Shirou calmly said as he continued to the oldest part of the cemetery. Rin was taken back when she saw three graves with elaborate tombstones. If not for their purpose, Rin would've said they were works of pure art.

Shirou silently went over how each one had died. Ilya was the first, but her passing was a natural one. She had not told them of her illness until it was far too late to save her. This weighed heavily on Shirou's mind, seeing how Ilya looked at him as if he were her older brother. The next was Fuji-ne and Sakura. Their deaths were the ones that stained his clothes crimson. They had been killed by some beast that came from the shadows. Out of pure anger, Shirou had killed the thing, but it had already taken both women from him, "That's when he showed up."

Rin looked at Shirou, "He?" She questioned.

"Me," Both of them looked over to see a familiar, at least to Shirou, angel sitting on top of an old tombstone. Ironically, the monument next to him was of the angel of death, which only made Rin shiver.

"Who are you?" Rin looked at Gallium, slightly scared of his appearance. He was in full battle dress, which included a helmet with a very intimidating mask. The mask looked completely white, save for two slits for the eyes and one for the mouth. He looked like a ghost ready to slaughter hundreds.

**xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Archer awoke from his thoughts when he felt a presence approach him. He looked over to see Rin approaching him, "I'm surprised, I would've never thought you'd track me here." He didn't need to look at her to see the blush and the glare.

"Shut up, I just felt something tell me you were here." She stood in front of him, "So why are you hanging around the graveyard," She gave him a cheeky look, "you aren't a necro are you?"

Archer simply chuckled, but remained mostly silent. He opened one eye when he heard Rin go silent. He closely examined her posture. She was nervously shifted her feet and looking down, 'I suppose it's now or never.'

"Um, Archer, I wanted to tell you something while I still have the chance." Rin looked up and met his eyes with a steely passion, "Archer, I-I l…" Rin was interrupted when Archer held up one hand.

"Before you continue Rin, I have something to tell you." He stood up and walked up to her, "I want you to tell me what you have to say using my real name."

Rin looked up at him in surprise, "You mean you remember your true name?" Now she was getting excited.

"Actually, I always knew, I was simply afraid of how you would react. My goal for the Grail War was dependant on you not knowing who I was." Archer looked at her apologetically. Rin silently accepted his apology and urged him on. Archer, instead of speaking, removed his shirt to show his bear chest.

Rin would have blushed, but she was too focused on a scar on his chest. It looked normal enough, but she noticed a crimson glow that grew more intense with every passing second, 'Wait a minute, that's…' She gasped and took a step backwards, 'It can't be.'

"Rin, my true name is Shirou Emiya or at least a version of him if he becomes the 'Hero of Justice'." Archer closed his eyes and waited for her reaction.

While Archer waited, Rin was busy racking her brain, trying to wrap her mind around this truth. She sat down on a tombstone in complete and utter shock, net expecting her trusted ex-Servant and the man she was ready to confess to, was actually the boy she had gotten over only months ago. It was true, she had developed a crush on Shirou before the war, but after she saw how much he loved Arturia, she gave up, focusing on the servant that stood beside her. However, what did her loving Archer mean? Did it mean she wasn't truly over Shirou, but only looking at his older self for affection?

The silence was broken suddenly when Archer's phone went off. The crimson servant calmly answered the phone and spoke into it, listening to whoever was on the other end. Rin, however, did not hear his words, her mind too busy sorting through her current dilemma, "Rin," Archer gave her concerned look, "we have to go to the church, Gallium aid Shirou and Arturia have gone after Lucifer on their own." Rin was silent. Archer gently shook her, "Rin, please, we'll deal with this later, for now, I need you."

Rin shook her head and put her feelings aside for the moment, "R-Right, let's go." Rin assumed her position in Archer's grasp as he leaped into the air, taking them in their desired direction. The pair swiftly delved deeper into the crisp night, their thoughts on the safety of their friends, and how they will move on from here.

**A/N: Heavily, heavily focused on Archer and Rin. I hope this satisfies the ArcherxRin fans until our next delving into their relationship. Sorry fans for no kissing, but I wanted to be real about it and avoid fluff for the time being. For those who are confused, Archer is Shirou, so the chunk in the middle was an excerpt from Archer's past. Please read and review,!**


	17. Dark Sonne

**A/N: Let us continue on with our main story. Hopefully, the last chapter will hold the Archer-Rin fans for a bit while I kick this plot back into gear.**

**CH.17: Dark Sonne**

Unlike the nights that had occurred before, this night was thick with an ominous aura. Anyone who had the slightest bit of intuition could feel that something was amiss. Needless to say, some policemen and investigators had long-since developed this "sixth sense", leading a certain Inspector straight to the destination he had been looking for.

"So this is the church huh." The Inspector adjusted his hat and looked around, examining the various policemen that were helping his investigation. Unfortunately for them, they could not find any trace of Caren Ortensia, 'Something's going on around here, I can smell it.' The experiences man turned to look at his assistant, "Sarah, how are the victims of the incident that occurred a few days ago?"

Sarah raised her brown eyes to look at the Inspector, "They are all still in a coma, with no signs of awakening any time soon." The twenty year old Sarah tilted her head, "Do you know something Inspector?" She eyed him carefully when he took out a cigarette and lit it. Like always, nobody was able to fully see the Inspector's face, which kind of got under Sarah's skin.

"No, but I have a feeling that we're close… too close maybe." He looked up just in time to see a crow circle the sky just a few miles away. It would've gone unnoticed by the untrained eye, but the Inspector had been well trained to see what people think is not there, "Sarah, I want you and the others to head down to the temple, there were some reported noises coming from around there." He took a long puff of his cigarette and breathed out. Through the smoke, he continued to watch the raven, examining how it flew in a tight circle.

Sarah looked in the same direction the Inspector was, completely missing the raven he was watching, "O-k, we'll head down to the temple right away Inspector." Sarah turned on her heel and walked off, rounding up the police. The Inspector waited silently until he heard the police cars' engines warm up, and the sirens start their annoying sound.

The weathered man watched carefully as the cars drove off. Then, he noticed it. His eyes sharpened and his ears perked up as a prickly feeling shot up his neck and into the back of his head. An entire flock of ravens flew out of the rubble of the church and after the cop cars, 'I thought birds run away from the noises they heard.' The Inspector turned to look at the first raven he saw, only to see nothing, "Where… did it go?" He looked around until he felt a very frigid chill go down his spine.

xxx

Shirou and Arturia watched the Dark Angel circle around them, giggling as she went, "Why aren't you leading us!?" Shirou demanded, feeling his anger begin to slip away from him.

"Shirou, calm down," Arturia put her hand on his shoulder, "you need to remain calm in a situation like this." She faced the Dark Angel when she felt Shirou's body relax under her palm, "Why did you stop?"

The Dark Angel landed on the edge of the next building's roof, her legs dangling over the side as she sat. She watched both warriors carefully before giggling again, "You two are such fun, no wander Lord Lucifer wanted to face you guys in person." She giggled again and jumped, landing just in front of Shirou, "Look behind me."

Shirou kept his senses on alert and did as the tainted angel instructed. Much to his and Arturia's surprise, they saw the church that the others had gone to just a few days ago, "Why are we… here?" He looked at the hooded angel of darkness, only to see her smile seductively.

"For such a handsome boy," She circled him rather closely, "you aren't too aware are you?" She breathed into his ear. That was all Arturia could take, she dashed at the wench, Caliburn ready to cut her in two. However, the female angel caught the sword with the Dark Angel's signature weapon: her Clawed Gauntlet. The fore-arm armor held firmly, the sharpened fingers clinging onto Caliburn effortlessly, "Get too close to your boy-toy, Arturia?"

"Hold your tongue, or I'll rip it out." Arturia glared at the Dark Angel, her teeth clenched tight. She held in a growl of frustration when her sword was simply deflected effortlessly, as if the Dark Angel was taunting her dominance.

"Oh calm down Blondie, I was just foolin'." The Dark Angel winked at Shirou and jumped off the roof, landing just away from the church's entrance, "Better watch your girlfriend's temper Shirou, she might end up poking someone's eye out with that kitchen knife of hers."

Shirou shot the Dark Angel a look as she entered the church's shattered entrance. Immediately, Shirou addressed the still fumed Arturia, "Arturia, are you alright?" He offered her the same comfort she gave him just moments ago.

Arturia immediately calmed upon seeing the concern in Shirou's eyes, "I apologize, I don't know where that came from." Her face changed from apologetic to slightly annoyed when she saw Shirou's goofy grin, "What is it?" She asked carefully.

"I think you just felt jealousy Arturia." He jumped from the roof when he saw her eyebrows scrunch together to form a disapproving glare.

"This is hardly the time Emiya Shirou." She turned her nose up and walked on ahead, ignoring Shirou's snickers. Before she flung open the shattered doors, she shot him a 'shut up or I'll make sure we never have children' look, which caused the smart boy to button his lip. When she was satisfied by Shirou's silence, they opened the door carefully, remaining ready to draw their weapons.

"It's about time." The impish voice of the Dark Angel rang through the empty auditorium, "I didn't cause a lover's spat did I?" She giggled as she sat on top of an angel statue, her feet placed on the fallen head of said statue. Before Shirou or Arturia could respond, the woman snapped her fingers, the door closing shut behind the couple, "Sorry, but we need to take care of someone before we proceed; why don't we just sit and chat for awhile."

Shirou flinched when the Dark Angel enunciated the word "awhile", 'I _hate_ it when people do that.' He patted Arturia on the head when he heard her growl, feeling the killer intent spilling out of her.

**xxx**

The Inspector dropped his cigarette on the ground and put it out, having finished the smoking tool. He adjusted his hat again and looked at the various trees and light-poles, noticing the ravens that gathered in a circle around him, "Well, that's not normal." The Inspector was further surprised when he saw a red colored gem hit the pavement in front of him. Suddenly, the gem began to glow, a light shooting into the air and expanding to form a crimson dome, "No way," He slowly looked at the places where the ravens used to be, only to see men and women dressed in night-black armor instead, "definitely not normal."

"I do believe this is where you run." The Inspector turned to see a young woman with long white hair and golden colored eyes, "Avenger will handle them, just run." She calmly walked in front of the Inspector.

"Y-You're Caren Ortensia." The Inspector removed his pistol when he saw her nod, "Ma'am, Ill need you to come with me," he pointed the istol at the Dark Angels, "I cannot leave someone like you in a situation like this."

Caren held in an exasperated sigh, "I already told you," A crimson cloth appeared around her, "Avenger will handle them."

"Who is this Avenger, does it have something to do with these freaks in the armor?" The Inspector looked up at the Dark Angel watching him with amusement, "Oi, tell your little gang-members to hop down and come with me, you're all under arrest."

The Dark Angel chuckled at first, his laugh growing into a full cackle, "'Under arrest' he says," The tainted angel's voice was more like a hiss, "I'm sure, why don't you come up and get us ningen?" He stood up at full height, the huge grin on his face being illuminated by the moon's light.

**ningen- Human (It sounds cooler in my opinion)**

"Get down from there or I'll be forced to shoot." The Inspector glared at the Dark Angels when they didn't move, but simply grinned at him, "I warned you." He fired two shots into the first Dark Angel's head, only to see them veer off to the left, "W-What?"

Caren rolled her eyes and pointed at the Inspector. As if it were an obedient pet, the crimson cloth shot towards him, binding the Inspector where he stood, "If you will not leave, I will have to tie you up; perhaps that demon inside of you will get tired and simply leave." Caren looked up, "Avenger,"

The Dark Angels looked up as well, sensing a much stronger presence make itself known. The tattooed form of Avenger dropped to the street, his body illuminated by both the moon, and the street lights. A smirk formed on his face as he observed the enemies around him, "Finally, no more sitting on the side-lines."

"Tch, only one tonight," The Dark Angels withdrew their grins for sneers, "Come out of hiding to beg us for mercy?"

Avenger chuckled, "This comes from someone who hides under a hood all of th time?" He loosened the crimson bands around his wrists and got into a loose stance. In one motion, Avenger was in the air, one of his bands extended towards his first victim, "Don't make me laugh."

The leader of the pack of tainted beings looked at his subordinate just in time to see him split in half, "W-What!?" His eyes widened when the angel's blood caught up with the injury, spraying the street with crimson fluid.

Avenger smirked again, "Next,"

**xxxxxxxx**

"Enough of this," Shirou glared at the angel in front of him, "take us to Lucifer now!"

The Dark Angel examined the angered faces of Shirou and Arturia before her mouth twisted into a smirk, "Fine, seems our guests will be following anyway." She hopped down and faced the alter that rested at the front of the room, "Hang on to your socks, wouldn't want that cute face getting hurt now would we?"

Shirou's face faulted upon hearing the Dark Angel. He nervously glanced at Arturia to see her calmly wishing burning Hell on said enemy. However, anger soon became surprise when the floor became pure light. Shirou had time only to gasp before he found himself falling towards a solid floor.

THUNK

"I warned you," The Dark Angel giggled as she drifted to the floor. When she landed, she stomped on the floor, displaying how solid it was when the echo was tight, "Solid black marble, not something you want to fall on."

"Uh," Arturia groaned and got to one knee, looking at her current surroundings. What she could make out with her still blurry vision was something she certainly did not expect. They were in a long hallway, both walls lined with strong pillars made from the same material as the floor. Between each pillar was an elaborate stained-glass painting, the colored glass changing the color of the light that spilled in through them. In general, the place had a cathedral like feel to it, which, strangely, chilled Arturia, "Where are we?"

Shirou looked around when there was an absence of an annoying voice, "That Dark Angel is gone." He walked over to Arturia and offered her his hand, "Come on, I have a feeling we should go that way." He pointed in front of them.

Arturia took his hand and got up, quickly checking her equipment to see if anything was missing. When she was done, they started down the long hallway, the environment seeming to become darker as they approached their destination. It didn't take long at all before they approached a large double door being guarded by four Dark Angels. Arturia instinctively drew Caliburn while Shirou traced a katana for himself.

"Shirou Emiya and Arturia Pendragon," The first Dark Angel addressed them, "we've been expecting you." The tainted celestial being didn't flinch when Arturia pressed Caliburn to his throat.

"Open the door." Her emerald eyes sharpened threateningly. However, a hand removed Caliburn's presence from its owner's throat.

"Put the toy down, we were going to open it anyway, Lord Lucifer's orders." The Dark Angel snapped his fingers, telling the other three to help him open the heavy double-doors. With a loud and intimidating creek, the angels pulled the doors open, revealing the main room. Arturia and Shirou entered carefully, keeping one cautious eye on their four greeters.

"It's… empty," Shirou looked around the chamber in slight amazement. The walls and the pillars that supported them were all made from black marble, like the outside. However, there were two, huge stained glass windows that lit the chamber effectively. Shirou examined the glass, noting that they actually had images on them, unlike the ones outside. The window to their left was an image of a Dark Angel and a regular angel facing each other, swords drawn. The other window, to their right, was an image of some sort of being sitting on a large black throne.

"Shirou, we're not alone in here." Arturia held Caliburn at the ready, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Her emerald eyes skillfully scanned the room for the tenth time, knowing something was beyond the large crimson cloths that draped down from the ceiling.

"Are you two going to hug the door all day, or will you step forward to face me?" A familiar voice taunted from beyond the crimson cloth. Shirou and Arturia exchanged glances before walking forward. Shirou held out a hand and moved the cloth back, noticing that the cloth was made from silk. Beyond the silk drape, was an enlargement of the chamber, a crimson carpet running from where they were, then to a series of stairs that led to a throne.

Shirou glared at the being sitting in the throne, the same chill he felt before coming back with a vengeance. His eyes traced the black, roman styled armor that the Demon Prince wore, satanic designs encrusting the edges of the sheeted shoulder-armor. His eyes dropped to stare at the clawed gauntlet that added to his enemy's dangerous abilities, then to his other hand that rested on the other arm of the throne loosely. Lucifer was showing no fear of them at all.

Arturia mentally chastised herself for the fear that was threatening to grip her. Christianity spoke darkly of the one named Lucifer, telling of his loathing for mankind. As her emerald eyes examined his blood-red ones, she thought they had made a deadly mistake. Her grip on Caliburn loosened when she saw the psychotic grin that spread across Lucifer's face. He knew she was afraid, and he was enjoying this knowledge.

"So they did show up, nice call Lucifer." Another familiar voice made itself known, as their favorite demi-god stepped out from behind another set of drapes that hung behind the throne. Gilgamesh smirked at the angered faces of Arturia and Shirou, "So how do you like my new armor?"

Arturia sneered at how similar he looked like Lucifer and the other Dark Angels. However, Shirou answered his question with a smug smirk of his own, "Better than that gaudy armor you used to wear if you ask me." Arturia looked at Shirou, slightly taken back by his taunt. It sounded like something Archer would say.

Gilgamesh glared at Shirou, his hand grazing the hilt of one of his swords. However, he stopped when Lucifer held up his normal hand, "Hold it Gilgamesh, we're not here to kill… yet."

"Then why did you summon us?" Arturia was starting to get angry with all these games.

"Simple, we're here to play a little game my dear Arturia." Lucifer held out both his hands as two spheres appeared in them, "First round is 'Guess the Correct Soul'." A sickening smile came across his face when Shirou's glare intensified.

"Hand over Fuji-nee and Sakura's souls," Shirou growled, pointing the tip of his sword at Lucifer. The General of the Dark Angels simply smiled in response.

"Or what boy? I can easily crush both before you are even close enough to see the emblem on my armor. He tightened his hold on the spheres for emphasis.

"Monster," Shirou growled again, but he relaxed. He couldn't risk him doing such a thing.

"Only cowards hide behind games and tricks Lucifer, fight us like a man if you are one." Arturia shot.

"Simply point to the sphere that holds," Lucifer pandered which one should be risked, "your dear Sakura." His eyes seemed to dance while he watched Shirou nervously decide.

"The left," He pointed to the clawed gauntlet. Shirou immediately regretted the decision when Lucifer crushed the sphere in his clawed hand, the soul shattering like glass, "NO!"

"Ooo, too bad, but I have good news." Lucifer tossed the other sphere to Shirou, "You were wrong, but I was going to crush the one that you were going to guess," Lucifer's eyes sharpened, "congratulations ningen."

"This is… Sakura's soul?" Shirou saw the sphere in his hand flash a light blue, causing him to smile, 'Yeah, it's Sakura's, I can tell.'

Arturia smiled in relief, 'One soul down, one more to go.' She turned back to Lucifer, "Now where is Fujimura's soul!?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers, causing the drapes to lift and reveal what they were hiding. Shirou and Arturia gasped at the sight of Sakura's body hanging from a cross, "Now I'm going to teach you a valuable life lesson boy, but I was hoping Emiya Shirou could join us, he'd vouch for me." Shirou and Arturia looked at Lucifer in confusion.

"Um, I am Emiya Shirou." Shirou looked up at Lucifer and at the strange look on his face.

Lucifer pointed to someone off to the side and motioned for her to come to him, "Karina, you did go to Emiya Shirou right?"

The one named Karina, the Dark Angel who guided Shirou and Arturia, responded with a shrug, "You didn't specify which one I should've gone to."

"Say wha'?" Lucifer asked dumbly. He looked at Shirou, "Well, this guy does have white hair, but you're completely off on the blue-grey eyes and tan skin field Karina." He leaned over to another Dark Angel, "Make sure she gets her eyes checked, I think all this excitement made her go crazy… and blind… in that order."

Shirou and Arturia just stared at the display in utter disbelief. Shirou was busy thinking Lucifer was as blind as a one-hundred year old man who had spent half his life staring at the sun, while Arturia's mind was completely blank.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Avenger rubbed the blood from the cut on his cheek, staring at his handy work with mixed feelings. The angels he had fought were lower level, explaining why he had such an easy time… well… cutting them to pieces. He navigated through the dissolving body parts until he stood in front of Caren, "Where to now?"

Caren looked down the street and into the inky darkness, "Dark Angels chased those cars that left, go after them." When Avenger didn't move, Caren looked back at him, "I will be fine Avenger, I promise."

Avenger nodded hesitantly, "Do you want me to take that guy with me?"

"Yes, I won't be long; I'll follow once I obtain the girl's soul." Caren watched Avenger carefully as he continued to stare at her. Avenger slowly raised his hand to caress Caren's cheek, but just as it was about to touch her skin, her cheek began to bleed. Caren watched solemnly as Avenger lowered his hand, his black hair hiding his eyes. When he was a certain distance away, the bleeding stopped as if it had never started, 'I'm sorry Avenger.'

Avenger hoisted the Inspector over his shoulder, the crimson cloth having released him to return to its mistress. Without another word, Avenger leaped into the darkness, cursing his stupidity, 'I allowed my emotions to escape me.'

Caren sadly watched him go until he was out of sight. When she could see him no longer, she turned to the church, 'They were right under us the entire time.' She ran inside just as two warriors in white armor landed just a block away.

"The trail ends here Gallium." Kat looked at the fuming General, freaked by how his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"We'll wait for everyone else to catch up, until then, keep a sharp eye out for trouble." Gallium slowly stepped around the corner and stopped suddenly. By now, the bodies of the dead Dark Angels had long-since turned to dust, but their blood remained, "Seems we aren't the only ones who were drawn here."

"How do you know Shirou and Arturia didn't do it?" Gallium and Kat looked towards the shadows as Rin and Archer stepped out into the light.

"They had no reason to. Leading one into a trap to simply kill them isn't Lucifer's style, he'll just appear, kill you, and laugh about it if he wants you dead." Gallium carefully observed the splatters of blood, "No, this was done by something Shirou can't trace, or at least won't be able to for a long time."

"Who did it then?" Rin jumped when Archer answered. She was still a bit shaken by their chat, but she was doing her best to hide it.

"Avenger," Archer whispered. He glanced at Gallium to see him nod. The discussion ended as soon as the heavy steps of Heracles came into ear-shot. If Heracles could be heard, then Lancer, Rider, and Assassin were already in the immediate area.

Rin looked behind Gallium just as Heracles leaped from a roof-top, the angelic Ilya riding on his shoulder. Ilya grinned down on Rin, "Nice to see you made it Rin, I was afraid you were too busy to come."

Rin didn't make a snappy retort, which threw Ilya off a bit, "Yeah, busy." Rin started for the church and laid a hand on the shattered door.

"Rin, perhaps you, Bazett and Ilya should remain out here." Gallium came up behind her and placed his hand on hers so he could gently remove it. He remained in his place when Rin wheeled on him, her teal eyes glaring fiercely. Bazett watched carefully, never seeing Rin like this. She had no problems remaining outside, figuring she'd be little use against Dark Angels anyway, let alone the infamous Lucifer.

'You knew all along,' Rin growled mentally while she glared at Gallium, "Why's that, Shirou is my friend too, I want to help him." She looked down when Gallium placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, you're emotional right now. You were told something you weren't expecting, one of your friends is missing and probably in danger,… and your sister was a fake right under your own nose and you couldn't tell." Gallium led her aside, "Take some time to get everything straight, we'll be in and out in no time." He nodded at Rider, instructing her to watch both Rin and Ilya.

"Why should I stay?" Ilya turned her head and coughed softly.

Gallium didn't look at Ilya, "Trust me, you should stay… you'll live longer if you do." He waved for everyone to follow, save for Rider of course, and entered the church. Gallium glanced at Archer, seeing him look torn, 'Archer, there's nothing that can be done about her.'

Archer heard Gallium's thoughts and returned his own, 'There must be something Gallium. I came to the past to stop Shirou from becoming me, if…' Archer stopped when they approached the altar in the church, oblivious to the eyes that were watching them.

**xxx**

Caren examined every inch of the altar in wander, 'How did they get in?' She quickly looked behind her when the door creaked open. Swiftly, Caren flipped behind the altar and crawled up behind the crumbled angel statue. She peeked around the corner to see Berserker's towering form and Archer's crimson coat. However, Gallium and Kat caught her attention specifically, 'So that's what angels really look like,' Caren glanced at the statues, 'they were way off.'

"Now, how did those guys get to Lucifer from here?" Caren crouched down further, listening carefully. Hopefully, if she paid attention, she'd catch how they'll do it. She peeked out again to see Lancer examine the altar like she did, "There's no switch around here."

"How much you want to bet it's something stupid." Kat looked around until she saw a small slip of paper, "What's this?" She picked it up and read what was on it, "Oh wow,"

Gallium looked at her disgusted face, "What is it?" Kat looked at him nervously.

"It's activated by a secret… um phrase." Kat avoided Gallium's gaze nervously, catching the angel's attention.

"Well, say it." He motioned for her to get on with it. His eyebrow rose when she blushed crimson. Shyly, Kat took in a deep breath.

"I'm so… horny." Kat's blush deepened as the floor lit up, her surprise being out done by the eruption of laughter that came from Lancer, the snickering of Archer, Berserker's sad attempt not to laugh, and Gallium's gaping expression.

When they disappeared, Caren stepped out from behind the statue and stared at the altar, "How… vulgar." She waited a few moments before she mumbled, "I apologize in advance for this vulgar phrase Lord… I'm so… horny."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, I do believe we still have two games to play." Lucifer silenced the two bickering Dark Angels and sent them away, leaving a dumbfounded Gilgamesh to shake his head slowly.

"So what do I have to do?" Shirou folded his arms after he carefully pocketed Sakura's soul, making sure to handle it gently.

"You see my boy, when I separated Sakura from her body; I took the empty shell with me." A devilish smirk came over his face, "You see I'm willing to part with it, but only if we follow the rules of 'Equivalent Exchange'."

Arturia's eyes widened with recognition, "No Shirou, don't fall for it." Shirou looked at her in question, "This rule he's talking about is double-edged sword that's used in the field of alchemy. In order for one to obtain what he or she wants, one must surrender something of equal, or greater, value."

"CORRECT," Lucifer motioned to Sakura, "what will you surrender to me for her body Shirou?"

"Shirou, don't fall for this, please." Arturia pleaded. She knew Shirou all too well, he would more than likely give his own soul for Sakura's body.

"What do you want?" Shirou looked at Lucifer expectantly.

This caused Lucifer to think carefully. The boy was attempting some sort of mind game, one of which Lucifer was all too familiar, "I'd say your life, boy, but if you are Emiya Shirou, then that is impossible." Lucifer glanced at Arturia, "How about… your hidden memories child?"

Shirou cocked his head to the side, "Uhh… sure." Shirou looked at Arturia, seeing that she was as confused as he was. Painlessly, a ball of light left Shirou's head and drifted towards Lucifer. The Dark Angel quickly snatched the object, "What exactly did you take?"

"Just the memories you had as a child Emiya, nothing too traumatizing, heh." Lucifer chuckled and snapped his fingers. The cross holding Sakura's body disappeared, leaving her body to fall straight into Shirou's arms.

"Now what do I need to do to get Fuji-nee back?" Shirou smirk cockily at the calm face of Lucifer. Lucifer scoffed at this and removed the cape he was wearing. The elaborate cloth drifted to the wayside, out of sight and mind.

"It was this test that I actually wanted the other Shirou for." Lucifer cracked his knuckles and looked at Gilgamesh, "The boy's all yours."

"So all I have to do is defeat Gilgamesh?" Shirou glanced at Arturia's apprehensive face, "No problem," Shirou gently laid Sakura's empty body against the wall and faced Gilgamesh.

"Shirou, I will not let you handle this test alone." Arturia looked at him in a way that left no room for argument.

Lucifer watched them carefully and grinned, 'I see, so they will face Gilgamesh together… interesting.'

'Predictable, just like Lucifer said.' Gilgamesh stepped in front of Shirou and Arturia, "You do realize Lucifer never said what the purpose of this game was don't you?" He was not graced with an answer as Shirou dashed at him, his sword barely missing Gilgamesh, 'He's gotten much faster.'

**A/N: I'll stop the chapter here. I'll update another one very soon; I'm in the zone today. Please read and review!**


	18. Dark Sonne PtII

**A/N: Double update, woot! Anyway, like I said in the prior chapter, I'm in the zone right now so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize from the Type Moon games are not mine.**

**CH.18: Dark Sonne Part II**

Caren carefully followed the band of heroes and angels, readjusting her balance every time the entire hallway shook. It wasn't a violent shake, but it was one that caused your balance to go haywire if you weren't careful. Her golden eyes focused on the group as they approached large double-doors that appeared to be made from pure black oak wood, 'Now I know why he brought Heracles.' Caren hid behind a pillar when a squad of Dark Angels intercepted the heroes, the one that appeared to be in charge saying something.

**xxx**

"How in the world did you guys get here?" The Dark Angel looked the other six with him. All seven of them smirked coyly and turned back to our heroes, "So which one of you said the secret phrase?"

Kat blushed for the umpteenth time, still embarrassed about having to say such a vulgar thing in front of her friends, "Shut your faces before I rip them off." She growled.

The Dark Angels, and Lancer, exploded into a fit of laughter, the prior imagining the incident while the ladder replayed it in his head. Kat growled at the humiliation, only calming slightly when Gallium patted her head in sympathy.

"I know, we're surrounded by idiots." Gallium's eyes turned serious as he traced a sword for himself, "Open the door, or I'll open it myself." Gallium pointed his blade at the Dark Angels just as the floor shifted again. Berserker growled deeply as he slammed his huge Axe-club on the ground, adding to the shaking. If they had been listening, they would've heard a small yelp as a certain priestess fell from the added movement of the floor.

**Axe-club- I thought it was a sword, but it seems it's described as an axe-club, sorry**

"Ever the serious one Gallium," The Dark Angels readied their weapons, each one carrying something different. D. Angel 1 simply crouched down, preparing to use his clawed gauntlet as his main weapon, while D.A.2 traced a chained mace, the spiked head spinning on the chain violently. The third and fourth D. Angels, 3 and 4, were going to use katana while 5 and 6 traced spears with a "t" shaped head. The seventh, and final, D.A. took out six kunai throwing knives, holding three in each fist.

"So who wants who?" Gallium already took a step towards 5 and 6 with the katana, wanting an old fashioned duel. Assassin chose the Dark Angel with the knives, figuring he was better in the speed department. Lancer obviously took the two Dark Angels with the spears, and Archer faced the one using only the gauntlet as a weapon.

Kat stepped beside Gallium, choosing to help him with his opponents, "You don't have to, I can handle them." Gallium began circling his targets, sizing them up.

"Lucifer is just in the other room; you're the only one here that can take him so you need your strength." Kat ducked under the first strike of the Dark Angel, taking his arm and putting it behind his back. With a jerk, she popped her attacker's arm out of socket.

"Point," Gallium held his blade with one hand and blocked the above slash from his enemy. Gallium used the momentum from his enemy's attack to slide between the angel's legs. He used his free hand to grab the cloth that hung from the Dark Angel's uniform to drag him across the ground. All at once, Gallium stood up, spun the Angel around above his head, and finally threw him into a pillar… hard.

Berserker watched the angel with the flail spin the heavy weapon in an attempt to intimidate him. However, the towering hero stood a full person over the angel, defeating the action's purpose almost immediately. When the angel attempted to hit Berserker with the flail, Heracles used his Axe-club to catch the head of the flail, the chain wrapping around the axe. Using his inhuman strength, Heracles used his Axe-club to toss the angel through the stained glass window, shattering it. He gave an annoyed growl and looked at the door.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lucifer watched in slight amusement as Gilgamesh fired a hail of golden energy at Shirou and Arturia. Unlike their last confrontation in a similar situation, both were able to deflect the weak blasts somewhat easily, weaving through the ones they could not. His crimson eyes watched the agile way Arturia moved, admiring every skillful motion. Was it attraction? No, it was an examination. He was sizing her up, but as for what, only he knew.

"Shirou, get behind me!" Arturia reached behind her, a golden light igniting as if there were a scabbard on her back. Shirou did as she instructed and stood behind; looking through the golden light which he had grown accustomed to seeing. Now that Arturia was not dependant on him to sustain her mana, she was able to use her specialty to a virtually unlimited amount, "EXCALIBUR!" The golden sword of promised victory shot towards Gilgamesh.

"Old," Gilgamesh faced the attack with confidence, not knowing the plan Shirou just set into motion. His eyes widened when his blade blocked Excalibur, only to have Shirou duck out from the blinding light to attack, 'I-Impossible, how can a mere human grow so freakin' fast!?'

"It's over!" Shirou went to stab Gilgamesh in his exposed chest, only to get a fist full of metal to the jaw. The Emiya boy flew across the chamber and into a pillar, his body making a thudding sound upon hitting the solid structure.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Shirou," Lucifer grinned widely at Arturia, "Gilgamesh, hold the boy down while I handle our little king here."

"About time, he nearly scratched me." Gilgamesh jumped and landed next to Shirou. Wasting no effort on being gentle, Gilgamesh drove his knee into Shirou's back, causing his head to rise off the floor. Gilgamesh then grabbed him by his white hair and forced him to look at Arturia's winded form, "Enjoy the show kid, Lucifer's about to show your little wench a thing or two." He felt Shirou growl at his calling Arturia a wench.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was having much more fun. He knew all too well that Arturia needed time to fully recover after using Excalibur. Sure, she could use it many times, but it left her immobile for a second, which is all Lucifer needed, "Winded Arturia?" Lucifer ducked under Caliburn when she made an attempt for his head.

Arturia charged Lucifer, driving her shoulder into his face while he was in the middle of standing upright again. She was slightly surprised when Lucifer seemed unaffected by the move, 'I can't even hurt him?' She growled when a claw scarped the under skin under her chin.

"Such a pretty face with such a naïve mind beyond it," Lucifer leaped back when Arturia tried to hit him with the hilt of Caliburn. When the General of the tainted ones landed, he was sitting on the steps to the throne, grinning at Arturia's frustrated expression, "Welly, welly, welly, well, looky here, the King of Knights has a bit of a temper now doesn't she?"

'Why am I so angry?' Arturia couldn't suppress the anger, fear, and frustration that flooded her thoughts, seemingly fueling something inside of her, "What have you done to me?" Arturia accused. She held a gasp when Lucifer's mocking smirk fell into a serious expression.

"I figured Gallium would've told you Arturia," He stood up and flexed the fingers of his gauntlet, "not everyone is meant to have a cold heart." He charged her for the final time, his gauntlet glowing a deep crimson, as if the claws were dripping blood.

BANG

Lucifer stopped suddenly when the oak doors flew off the hinged and onto the floor with a loud slam. Lucifer smirked when he saw Lancer fling one of the guards off of his Gae Bolg and at the Dark Angel. Lucifer caught the half-dead guard effortlessly and called Karina out of the shadows. He handed the guard to her, instructing her to leave silently, "Welcome to our party," Lucifer paused as a familiar set of ice-blue eyes focused on him, "Gallium Tenbatsu, the Wrath of God."

"Lucifer," Another said as he stepped into view. Archer faced the Dark Angel, his usual smirk replaced by a serious scowl.

"Emiya Shirou, long time no see." Lucifer greeted, missing the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Arturia looked back at him in shock, only receiving an apologetic glance in response. Shirou, who still in Gilgamesh's hold, was the most taken back by this. He looked at Archer, everything finally making sense to him. Why Archer's abilities were very similar to his, why he despised his goals so much, why he told him those things before he died. It all made some sense now.

"Lucifer, why are you here, why bother with these two specifically?" Gallium questioned the man before him.

Lucifer did not get a chance to answer, before the air suddenly got thick as everyone, save for Gallium and Lucifer, dropped to their knees. The amount of mana present shot sky-high as another presence entered the room.

"Dear God," Gallium looked beyond Lucifer in utter shock.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe I got left behind again!" Ilya turned her head and coughed, her face arranged in an annoyed scowl.

Bazett held a chuckle at how cute Ilya's face always ended up being, no matter how mad she was trying to be. The purple-haired woman glanced over to her left, keeping an eye on a very quiet Rin. She didn't know what happened, but it seemed to be big enough to force Rin to go into "silent thinking mode". The older woman calmly approached her, "Hey Rin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rin said dismissively. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, seeing how her response was like an answering machine. The person was home, but she was a bit busy at the moment.

Bazett shook her lightly, "Rin," The teal-eyed girl jumped from her thoughts and looked at Bazett, "what's wrong?" She asked again.

Rin was silent for a few moments, piecing her question together very carefully, "Bazett, what would you do if you found out that the guy you love is actually the same guy you let go of in the past?"

Bazett gave her a look of confusion, "You mean if I loved the guy once, then let him go to someone else, only to fall in love with him again later?"

Rin nodded, "But he's way different then he used to be. He started out naïve and idealistic, but now he's more… logical and sarcastic." Rin pulled her legs up against her chest and placed her chin on her knees, "I don't know if I really love the new version, or just looking for a way to forget the old one." Rin looked at Bazett when she sat beside her.

"Well, since you were able to separate one from the other, I'd say you love the new guy just as much." Bazett offered her a small smile, "The only difference is, now you can grab since he loves you also."

Rin smiled at Bazett, feeling much better after the simple response. However, her pleasure was short-lived as the sound of something falling caught both women's attention, "Ilya, be more careful." Rin waited for a response. When she didn't get one, both Bazett and Rin ran to see what was wrong. When they saw Ilya on the ground, motionless, they felt fear grip them, "Ilya!"

"Check her pulse, quick!" Bazett looked around for any Dark Angels, thinking one attacked the little girl.

Rin held her finger to her neck, feeling a bit of relief when she felt a pulse, "She has a pulse, but her breathing is shallow." Rin placed Ilya's head on her lap and listened. It sounded horrible, like she was choking on something, "We need to do something."

"Did a Dark Angel do this?" Bazett looked behind her when Rider jumped down to the street.

"I was keeping watch; there were no enemies near us the entire time." Rider picked Ilya up, "I'll run her back to the mansion, I'll get there quicker then either of you."

"We'll meet you there; we'll wait for Gallium and the others." Rin watched Rider spring off into the night with great concern. Sure, Ilya wasn't her favorite person in the world, but the little girl certainly didn't deserve to die at such a young age. Bazett and Rin looked at the church, hoping the others will hurry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The chamber's temperature plummeted to almost sub-zero, a cold mist snaking across the floor to cover everything in a thin layer of frost. The air became crisp, stinging as everyone breathed it in, their lungs weighed down by this presence. The unseen being reeked of killer intent, tainted mana, and raw, unadulterated power.

"Arturia, come here now!" Gallium looked at the King of Knights just in time to see her feet leave the ground, her neck held by one of the two gauntlets of a figure in black. Beside him stood a woman in similar armor like Lucifer's, only it was more feminine. She gracefully walked towards Lucifer and kissed him quickly.

"Were you waiting long Lucifer?" The woman had her hood up, hiding the upper part of her face.

"Anko, why are you here?" Lucifer was surprised to see her, let alone a bit scared. As he predicted, the woman grabbed his ear and yanked him down until he was level with her.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you would leave your beautiful wife at home to worry about you?" Anko leaned in, "Not even a simple note?"

"Heh heh," Lucifer laughed nervously, "button-bear, I didn't have time, I was only released a few days ago." He yelped when Anko yanked again.

"DAYS!? YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE FIVE MINUTES TO FREAKIN' CALL!?" Anko bellowed into his ear.

"Sugar-drop, I tried, but my phone doesn't get any service." Lucifer glanced at Gallium.

The angel rolled his eyes and held out his phone, "He's right, I don't get any service in this dump either." Gallium flinched when Anko shifted her gaze to him. She removed her hood to reveal her jet-black hair and sharp, cobalt-blue eyes.

"Oh, hello Gallium, didn't see you there." Anko smiled at him, getting a few sweat-drops from everyone, save for…

"Um, I think Arturia is still being chocked by whoever that is." Lancer pointed at Arturia's slightly blue face. Berserker charged the being holding Arturia, ignoring the yells from Gallium for him to stop.

"Grawr," He roared and brought his Axe-club down on the being. However, with its other armored hand, it caught the axe by the spike and glared at Heracles. Berserker put all his strength into pushing his weapon passed the being's hold, but to no avail. No matter how hard he pushed, the axe would go no further. Unseen by Heracles, a black tail reeled back and slammed into the giant, flinging him across the room and into the wall next to Gilgamesh.

"Wow, watch it!" The King of Heroes felt a frigid chill go up and down his spine when the being glared at him, "Who the heck is he?"

"I have many names King of Heroes," The being's deep voice answered, "but I'm sure Arturia here knows me best as, Satan." He looked into Arturia's eyes from under his hood, seeing the fear and shock that coursed through her, "Do you fear me King of Knights?" The Dark One's hold loosened slightly, allowing Arturia to finally breathe a little. Satan's face remained stoic as Arturia kicked and wiggled in a useless attempt to escape his iron-like grip, "Lucifer, keep our guests at bay while I extract our friend."

"What?" Gallium had no time to decipher Satan's words before Lucifer was on top of him, ready to claw his throat out. Gallium deflected his gauntlet with his katana, but he could not remain on the defensive forever. Gallium held a curse when Lucifer flew up, traced a black colored claymore and dropped to meet his blade in a dead-lock, holding him to the spot. Crimson and Sapphire energy crackled together in a desperate competition for dominance, tearing up the floor around the two warriors, "Get Arturia and run, we have to escape as soon as possible." Gallium ordered through his strain, trying to keep Lucifer from gaining the upper hand.

Kat, Lancer, and Archer tried to move, but Satan's shadow grabbed hold of theirs, magically holding them to the spot, "No, Arturia,"

'Not again, why does this happen every time those I care for need me?' Archer tried to move, but Satan's hold was just too strong. He glanced at Lancer, seeing that the warrior was barely able to blink, let alone move. Archer and the others watched in horror as Satan reeled back with his free hand, holding Arturia high above his head with the other.

"In every heart Arturia," Satan drove his gauntlet through Arturia, causing the knight great pain. There was no hole through her body, but the pain was just as severe. Satan pulled what he was gripping closer to the surface and out of the portal he had formed inside Arturia, just above her heart.

"ARTURIA!" Shirou yelled when he heard her scream of agony, anger boiling inside of him. He fought against Gilgamesh's hold, but it proved useless.

"S-Shirou," Arturia's vision blurred as she began to lose consciousness, the pain forcing her brain to order an emergency shutdown of her senses.

Satan gave one last tug, a pinging noise sounding as Arturia was separated from something. The thing that separated soon twisted into a woman that looked almost exactly like Arturia. She fell to the floor, her naked body meeting the cold surface of the chamber. As if she were trash, Satan tossed the unconscious Arturia aside, taking off his cape to cover the Arturia look a like's nakedness. This, new Arturia had pale skin and blonde hair. However, the blonde strands were so light; it almost appeared to be white, "Open your eyes," She did as instructed, "Dark Saber."

Gilgamesh smirked at the golden eyes of this Arturia look a like, "Not bad, an improvement if you ask me." He slammed Shirou's head into the floor and got off of him. He walked over to Dark Saber and helped her up, shielding her from the cold of the room.

Shirou, however, didn't even look at Dark Saber; he was too focused on the unconscious Arturia. He gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest, "Arturia, please be alright." Shirou looked at the spot where Satan had impaled her soul, seeing three long gashes in its place. The wounds were bleeding profusely, causing Shirou to worry even more for her life.

Satan watched Gilgamesh lead the silent Dark Saber away, "We are done here, Anko, Lucifer, come!" Satan released the three warriors under his spell, while Lucifer leaped away from Gallium.

"Another day old friend," Lucifer bowed mockingly and walked into the darkness, his cackling laugh echoing in the room. As soon as she could move, Kat was over by Shirou and Arturia, healing the gashes with what little medical techniques she knew.

"All I can do is slow the bleeding, we have to get her out of here." Kat looked at Shirou as the room began to shake violently, "Go, we'll handle whatever comes our way."

Shirou nodded, hoisting Arturia up bridal style. He dashed out of the chamber just as the western wall burst open, two massive creatures glaring down at the remaining warriors.

"Kat, you're with me, Archer you too, Lancer, you go with Shirou and give him cover. I want you and Rider to escort everyone back to the mansion where we'll meet." Gallium faced the creatures as they lowered their massive heads to glare directly at their targets hungrily.

"You owe me a fight with one of those things." Lancer ran after Shirou, leaving the three fighters to confront the two creatures by themselves.

"Never thought I'd be fighting Demon Dragons again," Archer reacquainted himself with the demonic looking dragons. Their dark-colored hides were covered with sleek, charcoal grey armor. Their long necks were seamlessly covered with armor as well, the plates on their heads only leaving holes for their four eyes. Archer scowled when s fifth eye, placed between the four, opened to glare at them.

"We don't have long, just remember to aim for the heart, their heads can regenerate." Gallium raised his fist, a symbol glowing on the back of it, "Become the Sentinel," A light engulfed his body as his armor changed, a large copy of Berserker's Axe-club in hand.

'I won't let it happen again, I swear it,' Archer traced a heavy spear for himself. He faced the Demon Dragon fearlessly, promising on the head of this creature that he will not let the past repeat itself, 'Rin,'

Kat watched the two in awe. She had heard stories about Archer, but the look he was giving one of the Demon Dragons was a look that would kill. It was hard to believe that a sweet boy like Shirou and the sarcastic Archer were one and the same. She turned to the Demon Dragons and traced a heavy spear, mirroring Archer's choice. They all swore an oath that moment, little did they know, their oaths would lead them on the same path to similar fates.

**A/N: Wow, a lot of foreshadowing and a good dose of ****Carpal tunnel syndrome for me. Just to clarify, I made Lucifer and Satan two separate characters… sort of. Their relation will become clearer as time passes. Oh and who expected Dark Saber in this story, be honest. Please continue to read and review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What path shall our heroes take now? You shall see, as the journey continues.**

**Disclaimer: Only OCs are mine.**

**CH.19: End of the First Phase**

Bazett held her clasped hands together even tighter, another round of the horrible sounds echoing through the door. She was sitting in a chair placed right beside a bedroom door, leaned over to stare at her hands helplessly. Rin had gone into the study, escaping the terrible coughs that came from Ilya's room. Her eyes snapped up when Lancer's shadow loomed over her, his crimson eyes looking her over in concern. Wordlessly, Bazett allowed Lancer to sit beside her, utilizing the stability he offered her.

However, though many knew where to be, one could not fully decide. Emiya Shirou was feeling very, very torn at the moment. It was only after showing up did he realize that Sakura's body was left with Gallium, Archer, and Kat, the trio still being absent. He was currently sitting in a chair beside Arturia's still form. The medics had already come and gone, having healed her wound fully, saying all she needed was rest. However, he could not leave her side, even if Ilya was suffering now.

'Ilya, Arturia, Fuji-nee, and Sakura,' Shirou's hands balled into tight fists, 'why does everyone I care for get hurt because of my weakness?' The tired boy soon found himself asleep, the events of the night finally overcoming him. However, his dreams were not destined to be pleasant, a familiar presence coming over him.

**xxx**

Shirou found himself standing in front of Fuji-nee's room, his mind forming a dream version of it. He looked around in complete confusion before a whisper of his name forced him to twist the bronze handle of the bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door and entered, immediately recognizing the empty shell that was Fuji-nee's body.

"Tch, such negative vibes boy," Shirou's eyes snapped up to look at the black figure that phased through the wall, "you'd think your own mother died today." Lucifer grinned maniacally at the growling boy, "Don't even try, we cannot harm each other in this reality Emiya."

"You're lucky. Now what do you want!?" Shirou stepped forward instinctively, thinking Lucifer was here to harm his guardian. It was because of this belief that Shirou stopped in his tracks when Lucifer removed a sphere of light from his sleeve.

"A deal is a deal Emiya. I may be the Prince of Demons, but I am no liar." Lucifer placed the sphere above Fuji-nee's breast, allowing it to sink into her body once more, "Keep your loved ones close Emiya, it will save your sanity in the end."

"Why do you care?" Shirou growled. He hated the man standing before him with a passion. From his white hair to his crimson eyes and all the way down into the darkest depths of Lucifer's very existence: he hated him.

Lucifer's grin faded upon hearing Shirou's reaction, "Hard to believe," his face reflected disappointment, "that such a great warrior came from such a child." He turned around, his black wings extending as if pronouncing his superiority. One last time, Lucifer looked at Shirou over his shoulder, "Gallium wasted his time if this is what he trained."

Shirou only glared harder as Lucifer left his dream, the world around him becoming black. He again felt anger, not at Lucifer, but at himself. He was helpless when Gilgamesh pinned him down, he was helpless when Arturia was in pain, he was helpless period, 'I hate being useless, I hate it so much.' Shirou knelt down in the darkness around him and silently cursed his human limitations.

xxx

"Will she be… alright?" Bazett nervously asked the medical angel. The coughs had died down to rough breathing, but it still sounded horrible.

Lancer calmly waited as the medic allowed silence to come over them. After a few minutes, Lancer sighed, "Just give us a straight answer, it's not us you should feel nervous about."

The angel sighed solemnly, "She won't last the night; her body is just too weak."

Bazett jumped to her feet at that, "What do you mean? She was fine just a few minutes ago!" She looked at Lancer when he placed his hand on her shoulder, signaling for her to calm down. Bazett let out a small growl of frustration and stress before sitting down again. When both the nurse and Lancer thought she was calm enough, the medic continued.

"Illyasviel has a very… interesting illness. It stems from what she is." The medic saw the confused looks and her eyes widened in realization, "You mean, you guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Lancer asked.

The medic pulled up a chair and sat down, "Illyasviel is a homunculus, a fake human to put it simply." She ignored the surprised looks and continued, "Because of this fact, and seeing how she was only meant to be a catalyst for the Grail, Illyasviel is now beginning to shut down."

"Is there a way to save her?" Everyone looked down the hallway when a crimson flash appeared. It didn't take long before they recognized the flash to be Archer, half his face covered by a thin sheet of blood. The warrior wiped the blood dripping from the shallow cut on his forehead, "Is there?"

The medic looked at the three hopeful faces solemnly. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip, "Not one I am authorized to use. I need General Gallium's permission since he's heading this assignment."

"Then we'll just have to see him." Bazett and Lancer stood up and started towards the northern part of the mansion, "Where is he?" The purple-haired woman looked at Archer.

The future form of Shirou pointed towards the north, "He's standing outside the front door, said something about surveying things before giving out orders." Bazett and Lancer nodded, now set on convincing the angel to give the order. As they walked away, Archer turned to the medic, "Do what you can to keep her alive, I have something to take care of." He waited for the medic to nod before he walked towards the room he knew Shirou was in, 'I will fix at least one mistake I made.'

xxx

Tosaka Rin was not happy. She was currently brooding inside the library, trying to figure out what she'll do next. She had already gone through everything that didn't involve deep thought to read, and now she was bored. Her eyes became soft when she thought of Ilya, a pan of guilt shooting through her.

Few knew it, but Rin did not do well in these types of situations. She was absent when her father died, but it still affected her immensely when it happened. Sure, she had figured that she'd never see him again, but it did not lessen the pain. And now, a little girl that had somehow snaked her way into the "little-sister" category was dying just upstairs.

Rin growled and dropped her head onto the desk in front of her, enjoying the cool oak wood on her stressed head. She solemnly looked at her folded hands, trying to think of something she could do. Then, it hit her. She sat up and got to her feet, her eyes showing her old "Rin determination".

**xxx**

Archer didn't even bother to knock before he opened the door. Without so much as a greeting, he marched over to the sleeping Emiya and kicked him, "Get up," He ordered the now groggy teen.

When Shirou finally pieced together what had happened, he looked up at Archer angrily, "What was that for!?" He yelped when a sturdy hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

Archer's blue-grey eyes sharpened as he looked at Shirou, "Why aren't you with Ilya right now?"

Shirou pried Archer's hand off his shirt and brushed himself off, "I fell asleep, besides, Arturia…" He didn't get a chance to finish before Archer punched him. It wasn't a punch meant to harm, but to bring someone to an unseen reality. Shirou looked up at the warrior, stunned.

Archer simply looked at Shirou silently before he explained himself, "I made the mistake," He paused as if forcing down a bad memory, "of not being there when a little girl died. I was too busy mourning over the loss of someone dear to me to notice her weakening state. By the time I realized," He paused again, looking down in shame, "she was already dead."

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked weakly. He knew Archer was his older self, and if he was speaking of someone dying, then it was more than likely going to happen.

"Ilya's dying Shirou, and if you're not beside her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life… or what will be left of it." Archer stated. He had little patience to dance around the issue as he had just done. He wasn't surprised when Shirou started for the door, "Fuji-nee,"

Shirou stopped dead in his tracks, "Will she?"

"She's fine, just go straight to Ilya, you don't have the time." Archer waited for Shirou's foot falls to fade before addressing the unseen presence, "Rin, we should start down there too." He smirked when Rin turned the corner to glare at him, 'Good to see you're back Rin.'

The pair started to make their way out when a weak voice stopped them, "Wait, I will come also." Rin and Archer turned to look at a freshly awakened Arturia. She sat up with a bit of strain before speaking again, "I want to be beside Shirou in situations like this." Her emerald eyes, though showing how weak she was, still held a firm glint. Archer chuckled, remembering how her eyes used to disturb him a little.

"Alright," He effortlessly took one arm and put it around his shoulder, supporting her as she limped along. As Archer, Rin and Arturia made their way to Ilya's room; an uncomfortable silence had come over them. Archer knew all too well what this silence was about, and he mentally sighed by how troublesome things have become.

**xxx**

Lancer and Bazett zeroed in on their target, seeing him posted just in front of the wide open oak doors. Lancer welcomed the crisp night air, having breathed the stuffy environment that was inside. He signaled for Bazett to slow when he heard Kat's voice address Gallium's brooding form.

"Gallium, how're you holding up?" She looked at his disheveled form with concern. His armor was dinged in various places, cracked in others. He was bleeding slightly, but it was nothing any trained warrior would concern himself with. However, it did not keep the medics from fussing at him for walking around injured.

"I'm fine; I'll just need a refit when I get back to Tebel." Lancer's eyes sharpened upon hearing this.

"Are we really heading back?" Kat could barely believe it. In the short time they'd been there, the mansion was starting to feel like a second home, full of friends and family.

"There's no reason for us to remain. Satan and Lucifer have gone back, taking their new friends with them, the Grail is gone, probably heading for the same destination." Gallium rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I was hoping to end this incident before it gained this much momentum," he chuckled before he finished, "we leave in three hours."

"What about Ilya, and Arturia?"

Gallium's response was one that took all three of his listeners by surprise, "I frankly don't care. Technically, she's not human, so I don't have an obligation to save her." It was a cold answer, even for him. Bazett took a step forward, ready to grind the angel's face into the pavement, but Lancer held her back yet again, shaking his head. The spear-wielding warrior wanted to see what Kat would do.

"You're a liar." Kat's eyes were fierce, finding the display of spinelessness before her sickening. She glared when Gallium gave her a stoic glance, "You're lying. If you truly didn't care, you'd be inside as if nothing was happening."

Gallium closed his eyes and faced forward, but he opened his eyes again when he felt Kat step in front of him, still glaring through his being, "You're out here because you know you will give in once you hear her suffering. You know what they can do to save her, but you don't want to give the order!" Kat continued to accuse.

"Enough, you know all too well that we've meddled too much already." Gallium calmly shot back. However, Kat continued on, unaffected by his words, true as they were.

"You'd sacrifice a little girl's life to make Shirou turn into Archer?" Kat looked at the surprised look on Gallium's face, "I went through the files when I was first recruited, you trained Archer, made him into what he is now. You've seen, first hand, how much he suffered because of his losses." Kat's eyes softened when she saw a streak of guilt, "Why do you want him to suffer all over again?"

"…" Gallium looked forward again, gazing blankly into the night sky. Kat sighed deeply, feeling very disappointed in the angel she had come to respect. In defeat, she turned to walk inside, her eyes widening when she saw Lancer dragging an infuriated Bazett away.

"Let go Lancer, I'll wring his neck!" Bazett fought against Lancer's hold, though she knew it was futile.

"Thanks for trying Kat, I guess there's no convincing him if you can't." Lancer loosened his grip on Bazett when he felt her relax. He sighed when silence came over all three of them.

"We should head upstairs, there's nothing we can do here." Kat led the way to Ilya's room, joining the silent gathering.

**xxx**

Needless to say, it was a stale, death ridden silence that floated within the room of one Illyasviel. Both Sella and Leysritt were standing on either side of Ilya, watching her weak form like hawks. They knew it wouldn't be long before Ilya passed, and they wanted to be right there when she did. Above everyone else stood Berserker, his hardened gaze focused on Ilya's weak form. He had known of her illness for a long time, but he was unable to stop the flow of despair that seeped into his heroic heart. It reminded him of hen he was driven mad and killed his wife and child, yes it was the doing of the gods, but it still weighed heavily on his shoulders. Now, the girl that had found her way into being like his daughter was now breathing with great difficulty. If only he could help her, stop the cycle of people close to him dying because of his weaknesses.

Shirou and Arturia also took spots close to her side, the former feeling horrible for not coming sooner. Arturia took Shirou's hand when she saw his face falter, giving him support as he watched Ilya.

The least suspected one to feel solemn was the elegant Rider. She stood behind everyone, silently watching and waiting for the inevitable. It wasn't so much that she cared for Ilya in a special way, for she barely knew the small girl. No, it was because of her sisters. Rider's twin sisters that she so longed to see again looked to be no older than Ilya, and seeing the white-haired child on death's doorstep made her shiver in remembrance. If she were to relive such a horrid image, she wasn't sure she could keep from crying. She had become a Gorgon for their sakes, wanting to keep the lecherous men away from their innocence. Rider was ripped from her depressing thoughts when someone gently moved her aside.

"G-General," The medic suddenly stated, looking nervously towards the door. Everyone turned to see Gallium leaning against the doorframe, one hand gripping his leg. It was only when he entered did they notice a slight limp to his walk. However, what really caught some off guard was the fact that Gallium was in full dress. The slits of his helmet's mask focused solely on the small girl that was laid out on the bed, "Illyasviel von Einzbern,"

Ilya weakly opened her eyes too look up at Gallium. She gave a weak smile, for they had discovered her inability to speak due to weakness. The smile remained while Gallium stared at her, looming over her half-dead body like the Grim Reaper himself.

"I will only ask these questions once Illyasviel, simply nod or shake your head in response." Gallium kneeled beside Ilya's bed and stared into her crimson eyes hard, "Illyasviel, you once sent a prayer stating to only take your soul when your body was no longer able to function, is this so?"

Ilya nodded, her eyes slipping closed as tears formed in her eyes. She had made that request when she was very young. She had known of her sickness for a long time, most of her life even, but she did not want to give up. She couldn't pin down the reason, never could, but it always rooted back to the happy times with her father and mother.

Gallium's eyes sharpened, "However, I sense that you do not want to die even now, is this also true?" Ilya hesitated before nodding weakly, "Why do you wish to stay in this world child. This world is infested with hunger, pain, strife, hate, lechery, and the like. Why would you want to remain in a place like this?"

Ilya pondered the angel's words carefully. Personally, she had only a handful of reasons to live, and some wouldn't count as reasons to most people. The most important reason had entered her life just reason. Berserker, the mighty Heracles, was this said reason. She remembered when Berserker first appeared to her, and how right their meeting felt…

"Hello," A younger Ilya called out to the expanse of empty forest in front and around her. She was currently in the middle of a frozen forest in the country of Germany, the winter air nipping at her skin. She ignored the cold that came from running into the shrubbery in nothing but a white nightgown. She had followed a voice that called her the very night of the servant summoning, wanting to know if it was her servant. Her big eyes continued to look into the emptiness until she heard growls around her.

Ilya glanced around to see a pack of wolves encircle her, their hungry eyes sizing her up. She knew very well that her tiny form wouldn't do much to quench their hunger, she was nervous none the less. She had ditched Leysritt and Sella to come here, where nobody would be able to find her.

What happened next was like a blurry dream of crimson. It was gruesome, beautiful, and unusual, all rolled into one package that she would call 'Meeting my Fate'. A dark shadow loomed over her as a thunderous growl made the wolves hesitate before pouncing in a mad fit of hunger and desperation. Ilya didn't need to move a muscle, for a wall of dark flesh put itself between her and the predators that hunted anyone unlucky enough to fall into their territory. The warrior that appeared easily caught one wolf and snapped its spine before using it as a club to smack another rabid dog away. Ilya stared up in utter shock as blood erupted from the beast's third victim, splitting it in half with its axe-club weapon, a tool that dwarfed even the biggest of animals she had ever laid eyes on.

The rest of the pack was a similar massacre of torn limbs, splattered blood, and splintered bone. It was a painting of death, a pact made with the blood of animals. Ilya stood in the middle of this bath of crimson, her nightgown torn and covered with blood. She daintily walked over to the towering beast and looked up into his wild eyes. She examined every bit of him and, strangely, she had already found herself loving him like a stuffed toy she had been given since she was small. She put her small hand on the cold axe-club, ignoring the sticky blood that covered it, "There's no doubting it, you are the Berserker, my servant." Ilya's smirk disappeared with a gasp when Heracles looked into her eyes. Her mind was immediately filled with every detail of his past life, as if communicating with her through memories.

From there, things went wonderfully for her. Berserker had proved to be a gentle giant, at least towards her, and protected her from that very day forward. Ilya strained to sit up so she could look Gallium in the eyes. Her second reason for living stood behind him, the boy who had shown her unusual kindness, Emiya Shirou and his older self, Archer. Though she didn't like Archer much, upon hearing his connection to Shirou, her view softened. She was shocked when she overheard Bazett and Lancer, but it helped pass the time as she dwelled on the thought, "I want to stay, because I have more love than I've ever had before."

Even Rin's heart melted when she heard that. Everyone gave Ilya a small smile, even Berserker was smiling… if you would call what he was doing a smile. Gallium's face remained stoic behind his helmet's mask. He had seen every thought that passed through Ilya's mind, and it deeply impressed him. Few humans showed such tenderness towards life, and seeing how Ilya was dished a very undesirable hand, it made her words and thoughts all the more touching, "Very well Illyasviel von Einzbern," Gallium stood up to look at the medic, "give her Soul Therapy, how will it take?"

The medic blinked in disbelief before responding, "Uh, two hours sir, given that we can find a suitable donor."

Gallium removed his helmet and stared at Berserker, "You have one hour, I've found our donor."

"Wait a minute," Shirou sprang to his feet, "what are you talking about?"

Gallium faced everyone, "I'll try and keep it simple, Soul Therapy is a way to remove fatal illnesses from the body. Seeing how Ilya's illness is stemmed from a powerful soul defect that eats the soul, she would need a donor with anti-bodies to fight off the infections." He pointed at Berserker, "At the moment, Heracles is the only one that has these anti-bodies."

Archer looked at the steel faced giant, "Berserker?"

"Tell me what I must do." Berserker said simply, taking some by surprise. Ilya just smiled up at him like she had done when they had met, she expected him to react in such a way.

The medic clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention, "Alright, if we're going to do this in one hour, then we need to get started," She immediately started shoveling people out of the room, "please wait outside, we can't risk anyone causing the patient harm."

Everyone looked at the medic with blank expressions when she slammed the door in their faces, leaving most to wander if she was bi-polar, "So," Kat said slowly, "what now?"

Gallium scratched his head and sighed, "We get ready to move out, we'll need to leave right after they're done."

Shirou nodded, "We'll be ready." He blinked when the room froze, everyone's eyes shifting from him, to Gallium.

The angelic general tapped his fingers on his folded arm, his eyes closed in frustration. It was no less than three full minutes before Gallium let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, it's not like I wouldn't get an earful if I informed you that you can't follow."

"If they can't," Arturia started, "then why are you letting them?" She questioned. She was hoping Shirou would be out of danger from this point on.

Kat looked up in thought before an excuse came to mind, "Let's just say it's for their best interests to come along, surely they'll believe that Lucifer is willing to swing back to pick them off if we were to leave them behind."

Rin firmly agreed, "Yeah, I'm not letting Archer do this alone, he'll probably get himself killed without me to put a leash on him." She growled when a hand was placed on her head, its master making a smart remark.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who would jump from lethal heights, your only hope being that I could catch you." Archer chuckled when Rin elbowed him in his side, her eyes glaring at him.

"Not the point," She folded her arms and looked away as everyone laughed at the exchange.

Gallium composed himself and addressed all of them, "Pack light, everything expendable, leave behind." Gallium's face became serious, "The hardest parts of missions are always extractions." Everyone quickly dispersed to pack up, save for Shirou and Arturia. Gallium glanced at him, already knowing what was on his mind, "Like I told Archer, she's in good hands, don't worry about her."

Shirou nodded and walked to his and Arturia's room. He placed his arm around the weakened knight's waist, helping her walk and fulfilling his want to hold her in one action. Arturia gladly leaned on him, her body worn from the stress of the day.

**xxx**

Shirou pulled the strap to close his travel sack and mentally went over what he packed. He had thrown a few clothes inside and bathroom requirements. Gallium and Kat had spoken of the floating cities, so maybe he'd need them. When he finished going over the rest of his inventory, he looked at the sleeping Arturia. She had dozed off right when her head hit the pillow, leaving Shirou to pack a few things for her. He honestly didn't mind, since he would've told her to go to sleep anyway.

Emiya Shirou placed both bags beside the bed and laid down next to Arturia before he started for Taiga's room. He quietly opened and closed the door, knowing the woman inside had very keen hearing. When he knew he was safe, Shirou quickly approached Taiga's door and knocked softly. When he didn't get an answer, he listened carefully to hear some sign of life. He chuckled when he heard Fuji-nee's snoring, a sense of relief washing over him.

Feeling more comfortable, Shirou returned to his room and slipped under the sheets next to Arturia. He was about to close his eyes until he felt Arturia shift to face him, both of her arms wrapping around his torso immediately. He grinned when he saw her mouth part slightly, making a soft snoring sound. He placed his arm around her and closed his eyes, her soft snoring lolling him into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Heh, I'm back with nice, meaty chapter for you all. I wanted to dig a bit into the relationship of Ilya and Berserker, as well as Ilya herself. There's a lot to the little girl that we have yet to discuss. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: For those who don't know, the last update was a chapter, I simply deleted the notice stating my absence. Now, I'm going to say this now so I won't get flak for it later: this story needs time to play out, especially from here on out, if you have a problem, or a question, wait before asking or complaining. For now, trust me and allow me to tell a story. I haven't gotten any reviews going against this, but I know they'll come if I don't say it now.**

**PHASE II**

**CH.20: Go Beyond**

_"Alright, I'm going over this only once." Gallium's voice came through the communicators given to the Servants and Magus, "When I give the signal, Saber and Ilya will be immediately escorted to the extraction point due to their being at less than top form." Gallium paused to allow everyone listening, a chance to let his orders sink in, "From there, the magus will make a break for the point of extraction, afterwards we will follow." Gallium made sure to isolate the last order, "As always, I will be the last to go through, so make sure you're on time because I don't plan on dying because you're slow."_

**xxx**

Rin chuckled lightly at Gallium's words, but she kept her current pace towards her residence. Luckily for her, Gallium had set up the extraction point near her home, so she decided to retrieve something she'd need. She quickly glanced behind her to see Archer following, his eyes closed in thought, 'I wander what he's thinking. Is he remembering something from his past?' Rin slightly frowned upon thinking this. She needed to get him to tell her about his life before the war, to see if he had anyone that was holding his feelings back.

"Rin, what was it that you said you needed?" Archer asked. His voice was low, only loud enough for her to hear. This put Rin's senses on alert, thinking he could feel something following close behind.

"A family heirloom, my father left it with me the day he left." Rin winked at him, "I have a feeling I'll need it, considering where we're going."

"Heaven's Feel," Rin froze in mid-stride when Archer spoke the name of what she was going to get. His voice held no emotion, as if suppressing something horrible that he wanted to keep personal. However, the growing concern she had was soon put down when Archer chuckled, pushing passed her, "Come on Rin, you think it's a coincidence that our outfits match?" Archer remained facing the mansion, his steps slowing slightly so he wouldn't leave her behind.

'How did he… know about Heaven's Fell, let alone obtain it?' She felt a sudden anger develop in place of worry, "How did you get it, did you steal Heaven's Feel or something?" She accused. Rin immediately regretted it when she saw a sad, far off look appear on Archer's face.

"We need to hurry, Gallium won't be happy if we're late." Archer smoothly scaled the gate for kicks and started for the mansion. He had two reasons for wanting to do this. One was to check out the building before she got close enough to be in danger, and the other was to put some distance between them. The comment of hers hit a cord; one he had thought was long since shriveled and dead.

**xxx**

Emiya Shirou has woken up to many strange things ever since Arturia first appeared to him. However, what he woke up to this time completely threw him for the loop of his life. It had barely been an hour after he had fallen asleep before he groggily started to come out of the "coma" he was in. Little did he know, a certain person had slipped in beside him while he held Arturia close to him.

"mghm… with the… blagem… pizza box," Shirou's mouth thoughtlessly rambled as his eyes painfully opened, allowing the moonlight to hit them. He was still, trying to recognize every part of his body and where it was. He had learned to do this by now, which had saved him a few crucial times, 'Alright, I feel Arturia hugging me, my arms are around Arturia,' He felt where they were, 'her back, so I'm safe… but what's practically strangling me?'

"Mmm, is it time to wake up already Nii-san?" An angelic voice blew into his ear. Shirou put every fiber of his being into not screaming and jumping out of his skin. Instead, he carefully glanced at Arturia, glad when she snuggled closer to him. He mentally sighed and addressed the person behind him, "Ilya, let go, shouldn't you be resting?" He whispered. When all he got was a giggle, he turned around. Now, if he found it hard not to scream before, it was a godly challenge this time, a challenge he swiftly failed, "HOLY MOTHER OF…" He paused, "GOOD JIMMINY CHRISTMAS!"

Ilya innocently tilted her head to the side, oblivious to what Shirou was looking at, "What's wrong, you never reacted like this before." She honestly had no freakin clue.

"Shirou, why are you screaming?" Both Ilya and Shirou looked down, the prior one in fear, as Arturia rubbed her newly opened eyes. She was obviously still drained, but as soon as she saw the other woman sitting in the bed beside Shirou, she looked ready to raise Hell.

Ilya pouted slightly, knowing that Arturia's waking up would be the end to her fun, "Aw, I was enjoying seeing Nii-san squirm," She shrugged, resulting in one of the straps of her nightgown falling off her shoulder, "oh well."

"I-Illyasviel?" Arturia breathed in disbelief. Shirou nodded when she glanced at him, causing her gaze to return to a fully-grown-Illyasviel Von Einzbern, "W-What h-happened?" Arturia tried to restrain how much more wrong her actions were now that she had a… she dare not even say it… more mature physique.

"Well, seeing how she had a growth problem, and seeing how she is actually nineteen, Heracles' anti-bodies allowed her to grow properly, in an inhuman amount of time." Leysritt peeked in upon haring Shirou's screams. Sella took her sister's words as her cue to pop in also.

"Ilya, come, let's find you some… proper clothes." Sella sighed when Ilya hopped out of bed and skipped into the hallway, "And we need to have a talk about modesty." She quietly added as she followed Ilya out. Leysritt gave a curt bow and closed the door behind her when she left, leaving a shaken Shirou alone with an upset Arturia.

**xxx**

Rin gently set the various boxes in her attic aside, wiping the dust and cob-webs away as she did so. Eventually, she came to a violet colored box, no bigger than box used to hold a ring. She carefully picked the box up and turned around; she wouldn't use it now, instead deciding to wait for just the right moment. She descended the stairs to see Archer asleep on the couch. Impulse told Rin to kick him so he'd wake up, but the softer side told her otherwise.

Though allowing him to sleep would cost a price. That price would be a free opportunity to see his face when his defenses are down. Unfortunately, his face held no grand difference from how he looked awake, probably due to his defenses constantly being up, 'Is that a side effect of something that happened in his past?' Rin frowned again, there were so many questions she had, so much she wanted to know of what drove the idealistic Emiya Shirou to become the sarcastic, almost inhuman, Archer. Ever since she heard of their connection, Rin has been running different scenarios through her head. Unfortunately, all of them were sad and traumatizing, the very thought pulling on her heart.

Rin quietly sighed before she decided to wake Archer. Outwardly, she hid most of her concern, but she was sure Archer knew. Showing the same gentleness she had when removing the dusty objects in the attic, Rin shook Archer. She didn't jump when his eyes popped open, as if waking from a nightmare. However, she was surprised by the sharp look in his eyes, as if he was aiming for the throat of an enemy. When his eyes found hers, they softened, recognizing where he was, 'Post traumatic syndrome, even after this long?'

"Ah, Rin," He stretched while he arranged his usual calm look, "did you get it?" Rin simply nodded, "Then we better start for the mansion, assuming they haven't started already." Archer stood up and turned towards the door. Surprisingly, he didn't get far before Rin took hold of his wrist, signaling for him to wait.

"I haven't heard anything, besides; we can go from here since we're close." She started. Archer simply nodded, knowing there was more to this conversation, "Archer, we need to talk about this."

Archer's muscles tensed for a second before they relaxed. He knew it was coming after all, so why not get it out of the way before they end up in life or death situations? He turned to face her, his face lacking any visible emotion, "Perhaps you're right Rin." He sat down on the couch in his usual lounging manner and returned the gaze she directed towards him, "You start; I don't know what you want to talk about."

"How did it happen, how did you become… how you are now?" Rin asked the question carefully. There was a hole for a very simple and lame answer, but she had faith that Archer would tell her what she wanted to know.

Archer stared at Rin for a few seconds, sizing her up. Was she ready to hear how he became Archer? Could he trust her with such a personal story? He sighed and his gaze dropped to the floor, "I was… seventeen when it happened."

**xxx**

"General," Gallium's eyes opened upon hearing one of his subordinates call him, "the preparations are complete, the extraction beacon will activate in exactly five minutes."

The angel stood up from the chair he was dozing in and cracked his knuckles, "Very well, go round up the ones on the property, Tosaka and Archer are already near to that location." The messenger bowed respectfully and did as he was told. In no less than three minutes, the whole crew was gathered at the main entrance, awaiting the signal to go.

Shirou and Arturia stood close to each other, the prior there to help the blonde woman in case she needed it. This took a bit of persuading, but with a few key words from Emiya, Arturia hesitantly agreed to this. The main event, however, was when Ilya came downstairs, receiving a few surprised glances (one resulting in Lancer getting a black-eye from Bazett).

"Alright, I've already gone over the plan, so I think we're good to go." Gallium and Kat walked out into the changing night. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon by the time everything was et up, which Gallium said was good. He nodded towards Kat and extended his wings, giving one strong beat before he shot off into the air.

"The extraction point is located at the Emiya residence, head straight there while we take the skies. We'll try to let you know if we see anything." Kat got ready to follow Gallium when Rider asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Why are we going through all this, is there something we don't know about?" The lavender haired woman smoothly asked. Her visible eyes sharpened, sensing something amiss.

Kat glanced back at them, "Demons often try to hunt us down while we head for extraction, it's pretty dangerous since we often have to transport the injured and stuff like that." She smiled to try and comfort them, "It'll be fine, now we have to go, come on!"

**xxx**

Rin was speechless. Her teal eyes stared at the downcast Archer in complete shock, disbelief and amazement. He had only told her the quick version, but it was enough to make her jaw drop in admiration. Sure, his reasons for coming back to his past were less than "admirable" to most standards, but it took a strong will to suddenly decide to try and erase yourself from existing. Rin's face shifted to one of thought and remembrance. She could remember the mental condition of one Emiya Shirou, a condition that remained even now. He honestly didn't care about his own well being when other people are in the equation. It seems that he did not lose this even when put through the fire time after time, 'I kind of admire that actually,' Rin thought, 'his mental stability is one to be envied, though his very attitude is one that does not belong in this world.'

"Rin," Archer called her for the second time, "it's time to go; everyone's started moving out." His gaze didn't leave the floor until he got up for the second time. As if an unseen will didn't want him to leave, Rin stopped him once again, "Rin, we really need to go."

"Just one more question." Rin said quietly, "Do you… still…" She didn't get a chance to finish before Archer answered.

"Yes Rin, I still do very much." Archer removed his wrist from her grip to take her hand in his. Silently, he led her towards the door, until she caught up to his swift steps. She was alert, but light-headed, he was on edge, but his chest felt like it was about to explode. They watched the back of the other, leaving their hands as the only necessary evidence that the other was still there.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"East perimeter clear,"

"North perimeter clear,"

"West perimeter clear,"

"Southern perimeter's all green, we ran into a few demons, but nothing major."

Gallium nodded upon hearing the current status on their surroundings. He decided to take a second to actually enjoy soaring through the sky. It was actually one of the few things he took total pleasure in doing, especially at night, when the cool air whipped against your face and your wings, he felt… at ease. The complete sense of freedom helped ease tensions unspoken, as he banked and barrel-rolled to his heart's content. Of course, he avoided doing any of the said maneuvers, hiding his lapse of concentration. He flipped over to glance behind him, seeing that Kat and a small squad of angels were following closely.

Below them, the Servants and magus ran to the designated extraction point, ignoring the various looks they were getting from the civilian population. Shirou didn't really care what others thought at this point, his golden eyes were too focused on getting Arturia there safely. He looked over to said knight and followed her emerald stare to one Berserker, who was currently carrying the older bodied Ilya in one arm.

As planned, Shirou, Arturia, Berserker, and Ilya were about a mile ahead of the others, with Rider and Assassin following at a swift pace. Lancer and Bazett were taking their own route, jumping from roof to roof with skillful precision, behind them, a sizable amount of angels followed both on foot, and in the air, weaving between buildings. Unlike Gallium and Kat, these angels were dressed in night black armor, their appearances looking more shinobi like in appearance.

Arturia wandered about these differently dressed angels, if it weren't for the fact that Dark Angels had black and red armor, these angels would have looked similar in appearance. She wasn't quite sure why, but this string of thought threw her to the subject of Archer and Shirou. She had been taken back by the sudden revelation, but it didn't really shake her too much. When Shirou's new hair color made him so strikingly similar to the sarcastic servant, she started suspecting and hypothesizing around those lines. However, this did not prevent her from making a mental note to tie Archer to a chair and interrogate him about the full truth. Arturia Pendragon would not let Shirou Emiya turn into Archer, that, she swore to herself.

"We're almost there." Shirou lightly tapped Arturia, snapping her from her thoughts. He guessed what she was pondering about while they sprinted, but it didn't bother him too much. He smiled when she looked at him, as if examining his physical state, as well as mental.

"General Gallium!" Gallium pressed the communicator to his ear upon hearing the frantic voice, "we have tangos to the north!"

Gallium swooped down, picking up speed as he went. He flew from the very back of the evacuating group, all the way to Berserker and Ilya, "We have Demon Dragons coming in from the north, evade!" He broke off when he finished telling them about the new guests, ascending with renewed speed. He ascended into and through lowest layer of clouds, the city disappearing from his vision, "All aerial units, hold off the bogies until the servants and magus get through!"

"Aye General!" The twenty angels behind him broke off into a loose formation, ascending to meet three diving dragons. The beasts looked like three black shadows, their scales and talons appearing to be as black as the night around them. Their three eyes glowed crimson as they left trails, the huge lizards diving at supersonic speeds.

Gallium quickly traced a heavy spear and did a tight barrel-roll as the first dragon passed him, its sharp talons barely missing his head. The sonic boom from the dragon's speed was just what Gallium needed to turn around and shoot the head of his spear into the dragon's thick scales. The Demon Dragon screeched in pain as blood leaked from the deep wound, the huge spearhead digging deep enough to hit bone. The now angry lizard turned over, pulling Gallium in closer as they plummeted towards the earth below. Both the angel and the dragon knew they had seconds to decide a winner to this fight.

The angelic general wrapped the chain holding his spear together around his wrist and yanked at it, catapulting him towards the dragon's head. He was more than ready to dodge the attempt to bite his torso off, barrel-rolling to his right so he could avoid the dragon's teeth. He took that golden opportunity to drive the opposite end of the spear into the dragon's eye, using all inhuman strength he could muster. The demonic beast of legend screeched again as its eye popped out of its socket, giving Gallium the opportunity to retract his spear and ascend once again. He was too focused on his next target to care about the sickening sound of the dragon slamming into the ground, eventually turning to dust and ash.

**xxx**

"Berserker!" Ilya looked up into the eyes of a diving dragon as it prepared to quickly swoop down and take the head of Heracles with its talons. However, Kat appeared in its flight path and delivered a solid kick to the underside of its jaw, throwing it completely off course. She quickly glanced back and motioned for them to keep going, for they were only a block from Shirou's residence.

Ilya hopped down from Berserker's arm and started for the front door of Shirou's house. It didn't take long before Arturia, Shirou, Rider, and the others quickly piled into the house for some sort of safety, though they knew it was little. Kat sighed with relief and focused her attention on the dragon glaring at her with intense rage. She was certain the kick hadn't hurt the beast very much, but robbing it of a solid kill was definitely something it hated.

As two other angels circled around, ready to help her, the dragon let out a powerful roar, two orbs on its chest beginning to glow with an orange light. It reeled back its head and flung it forward, mouth wide open to allow the stable flow of intense flames. Kat quickly jumped away from the wall of flames, hissing when she felt minor burns on her cheek.

Kat and the other two angels mentally gulped down the lumps in their throats when the dragon seemed to laugh at them. It had managed to use its fire breath and the smoke caused by it to trap them in a dead-end alleyway. The passage was too narrow for the angels to get any kind of wind under their wings, thus grounding them. However, she would not be taken down by a cold-blooded creature, so she started thinking of every weakness she had learned about Demon Dragons.

"Wait for it to reel back again, then we strike." One of the angels pointed his custom spear backwards, readying it for a quick strike. Kat traced a lance and bent her knees, doing as her new acquaintance suggested. When the dragon exposed the two orbs on its chest, both glowing orange like before, Kat and the two angels charged. With her lance, Kat easily gave the dragon a deep gash, orange liquid spilling from one of the orbs. With a perfectly coordinated strike, the two angels practically carved out the other orb.

The dragon staggered backwards, its head swinging around as orange liquid oozed from its chest. The trio knew this wouldn't kill the dragon, but simply stun it. The angel with the spear drew his hand back and held the other in front, aiming carefully. With an impressive exertion of power, he threw the spear towards the dragon's heart, the head easily breaking through the thin scales. However, it was the third angel that dealt the killing blow, kicking the spear with her heel to drive it on home.

"Wow," Kat breathed as the dragon fell to the ground; its body already partially reverted to dust, "that was pretty good, what's your guys' names?" Kat faced her two fellow angels. One had fire colored hair, sunglasses placed firmly over his cold eyes. The female proved to much more spirited as she waved slightly, a grin on her soft face.

"I'm Amber, and this is Sean," The woman, Amber, answered, "you must be Kat, pleasure."

"Save formalities for when we have time, there's still a dragon around here!" Gallium shot by just overhead, circling the Emiya residence for any signs of the third and last dragon. It didn't take too long after his first lap, his sharp eyes seeing a shadow swoop past a few buildings about two miles off. Gallium gave one hard beat, shooting straight up before he allowed himself to fall. He used the hang-time to press the communicator to open the line, "All units proceed to the extraction point, I've got it."

"Aye, aye sir." Gallium swerved and shot back into the air just before hitting the ground, chasing after the shadow he had seen. His ice colored eyes glanced to his left, allowing himself to smirk ever so slightly.

**xxx**

"It was… in my closet?" Shirou held back a chuckle. They couldn't have put it in a more… fitting place; like a courtyard or something?

"We should hurry up, Gallium can't hold off the dragon forever." Rider started towards the door of pure light fearlessly. However, the sound of rushing steps caused them all to stop, focusing their gazes towards Shirou's bedroom door. Tosaka was currently leaning against the doorframe, breathing deeply.

Lancer snickered upon seeing her winded state, "I was wondering when you'd show up, where's Archer?"

Rin smirked and gave them all a confident look, "He's coming, but we should get going." As planned, Ilya and Arturia entered first, while Shirou followed close behind. Before long, everyone was through the gate, leaving two to catch up.

**xxx**

It was amazingly simple, but Gallium was more than willing to go through with it. He faced the dragon that was currently shooting straight towards him with a steel face, his eyes never hinting to the complex plan he had. Just before the dragon collided with him, Gallium dipped down, making the beast think he had gotten cold-feet.

This thought was put to rest when a large ballista arrow embedded itself into the dragon's head, causing it to drop to the ground in a heap of total pain. It vigorously clawed at the larger sized arrow, hoping to end its pain. However, Gallium would have none of it, for he extended his index finger and middle finger, sending a bolt of lightning at the arrow. The weapon acted as a lightning-rood, transporting the voltage to the inside of the beast's head, disintegrating a chunk of its brain. To finish the job, Gallium flipped up above the ballista and refocused his energies into his two fingers again. This time, a crisp beam of blue light shot out and went into the beast's head and out of its jaw, blowing a hole in its head.

The beast was slain with amazing ease, an ease owed only to the constantly practiced correspondence of the duo Archer and Gallium. The Crimson Servant walked up beside Gallium with a reminiscent smirk on his face as the dragon turned to dust, confirming its death, "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times,"

**xxx**

"The closet," Archer and Gallium exchanged disappointed looks, "out of all the places, they chose a closet."

Gallium slapped his forehead and shook his head, "That's what I get for assigning two knuckleheads to do the job." With a sigh from both men, they entered the door of light, knowing it would close behind them. However, what they would come to see on the other side would be something that would give Gallium a headache for a week.

**A/N: I'm going to be starting a special beginning segment next chapter; I call it "Ten Ways to Annoy an Angel". They'll just be short humorous segments to introduce the chapter, just for kicks. Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Not too much to say, other than I hope you enjoy.**

**How to Annoy an Angel**

**Method #1: **

"TOSAKA, ILYASVIEL!" Gallium screamed from in front of the refrigerator. As the two girls started down the stairs, Gallium snatched up the object of his annoyance and turned to face both Rin and Ilya. He stared right into Rin's half lidded eyes, obviously having just woken up, and the innocent looking Ilya, "What is this?" He held up said object, his voice threatening.

Rin glanced between Gallium and the object, "You're referring to that in your hand right?" Her eyes snapped to Ilya when she saw the older bodied girl wave her arm frantically, 'I'm never going to get used to that.'

"I know, I know," She paused to put a wise look on her face, "that's a carton of Orange Juice."

Gallium's eye twitched, "Very good, now what do you notice about this particular carton?" He turned it upside down, cap off. Rin's eyebrow rose when nothing came out of it, not even a single drop.

"Um, it's Tropicana Orange Juice?" Rin answered. She fought to keep the smirk from surfacing when she saw the clueless look on Ilya's face, and the murder dripping from Gallium's glare.

"It's empty?" Ilya stated.

"That's right, it's empty," Gallium took a deep breath, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAD THOUSANDS OF ANGELS INTO BATTLE AGAINST THE KING OF DEMONS when I can't get my daily dose of VITAMIN C!?" Rin and Ilya stared at Gallium, trying not to laugh as he continued his rant about how two people could guzzle down an entire carton of orange juice without so much as considering his health. However, when the proud angel reverted to crying over the empty carton, Rin couldn't hold it in any longer, "It's alright you poor little thing, the mean people won't hurt you ever again." Gallium rubbed the carton like a maniac. As for Ilya, well… Ilya took a picture and hid it for later use, snickering all the way.

**Moral of the story:** Don't mess with Gallium's vitamin intake, it really gets to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tebel, a world that holds many wanders, much of which have been the substance of legend and myth among the tongues of men. In this world, there are two forces that have turned Tebel into a battlefield. On the one hand, there are the angels. They are led by the Angelic Generals: Gallium Tenbatsu, Amadeus Fafnir, Sakura Einsmark, Omnus and Michael Arcs. Each general leads legions of angels into battle against the hordes of Hell. _

_On the other side, were the demons of Satan. These creatures of darkness are divided into groups, each one as dangerous as the next. There are the Hounds, the four-legged foot-soldiers of Satan's forces. Then there are…_

The smell of battle filled the lungs of all who stood in the large gorge. Rain poured down and covered the grey and brown colored soil, mixing with the surface to form mud and muck. The sound of rain hitting metal echoed throughout the very silent gorge as two forces faced each other, lined up like the armies of old. On one side stood angels, the warriors in white armor mixing with the warriors draped in black and gold. Near the front of the angelic ranks stood a solid line of golden clad warriors, each baring a spear with a blade-like head, a short naginata; these angels stood like statues, unfazed by the towering demons that made their way to them. These demons dwarfed the growling Hounds, their towering bulk looming over the still angels.

One such giant bent down to face one of the golden clad angels eye-to-eye and roared in his face. Though the demon's breath smelled of death itself, the angel remained still, awaiting the order from his General.

… _the Brutes, towering monsters of pure muscle and might. They stand at a gargantuan ten feet tall, their muscles making them broad and intimidating. It is said that the thick necks of a Brute are as hard to cut through as solid steel. The third, and perhaps more dangerous demon, is the Crimson, their bodies covered by a flowing crimson cloak. Then there was the Dark Angel, followers of Lucifer that number in the hundreds of thousands. These creatures are led by Generals of their own. _

Out of the ranks of demons, a giant, dwarfing the roaring Brute, stepped up, "Where are you, Amadeus Fafnir, come so I may crush your skull into nothing." The creature flexed his huge muscles, showing off the white war-paint and various scars that littered his dark colored skin.

Answering the call, Fafnir removed his hood, exposing his face for the demons to see, "Welly welly well, if it ain't Kongol, too bad your mug hasn't gotten any less ugly." Fafnir snickered when the demon growled in anger.

_There is Kongol, the General who leads the Brutes, Gomorrah the General of the Hounds, Slade who leads the Crimson, and finally Lucifer who leads the Dark Angels. These demons are equal in terms of power compared to the angelic generals, forcing this war into an even deeper stalemate._

"Kill the sky dwellers!" Kongol ordered the horde of demons forward. Fafnir stepped back and snapped his fingers, the angels pointing their spears forward. The Hounds, who led the charge, ran headfirst into the spears, dying instantly. As the Brutes approached, Fafnir ran out from behind the frontline, his men following closely. The hazel-eyed angel wrestled a Brute to the ground and snapped its thick neck, picking up the now limp body to use as a shield. It wasn't very long before Kongol and the remaining demons fled, leaving Fafnir and his men to their victory.

_This world holds many secrets, many creatures, and many dangers. Be careful, for you never know when something might be stalking you._

**CH.21: Into the Fire**

The first thing Shirou noticed through the darkness that filled his eyes was pain. His arm and head felt like they'd break off at any moment, and he could feel himself seating in response to a drastic rise in normal temperature. Seeing how he couldn't open his eyes quite yet, Shirou tried to remember what happened before his vision went dark. He remembered escorting Arturia to the extraction point and he remembered actually going through the door of light, 'But what happened after that?' Shirou decided it would be better not to ask, instead he opened his eyes. His sight was met with a very dim cave of some sort, or underground passage. He looked up to see the ceiling of said "cave" was pretty high up, so he could easily stand up.

It took him two tries, but Shirou eventually stood up and looked around. His eyes were still not up to full seeing ability, so he stepped carefully through his dim surroundings, hoping to find the others. He glanced down to see a spot look strangely different from the surroundings ground, and he immediately knew who it was, "Arturia?" He knelt down beside her head, hoping he wouldn't step on her, "Arturia, wake up." He felt around for her shoulder and shook it when he found it.

"S-Shirou," Arturia's eyes slowly blinked open upon feeling someone shake her. She dragged herself to her knees, trying to ignore the booming pain in her right arm. She gently felt it and cursed when she felt something warm and wet drip from her injury, "Shirou, are you alright?"

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, a bit sore but fine. Is your arm bleeding?" Shirou tore a bit of his sleeve and tried to make some sort of bandage. Arturia, though angry at herself for getting hurt in the first place, thanked him and felt for his arm. She smiled slightly when Shirou took her hand and stood up, helping her do the same.

They were both about to start walking when a flash of light illuminated their surroundings, revealing the locations of their friends. The ball of light continued to light up everything as Kat walked over to Arturia to inspect her arm, the others exchanging looks.

"What took you guys so long?" Shirou asked in all seriousness. Hadn't they all stepped through around the same time?

Upon hearing the question, Gallium turned to glare at one Rider, "We got lost, something about knowing you were in the completely opposite direction." The lavender haired woman turned away indignantly and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I was wrong, it's bad enough without you rubbing it in." She growled when a certain somebody held a hand up to her face.

Lancer grinned widely and shook said hand, "You said it Rider, not me. Now pay up, we had a deal." Rider sighed heavily and slapped two dollars into Lancer's palm, mumbling something about men before she fell silent. As for Lancer, he chuckled before placing the two dollars into his pocket, "Nice doing business with you miss, come again any time."

"If we're done making light of the situation," Arturia interrupted as she flexed her newly healed arm, "we should find our way out of here."

"Um," Everyone looked at Ilya as she looked around, "where exactly is 'here'?" She tilted her head to the side as everyone turned to look at Gallium, who was glaring into the darkness.

"I don't recognize this place at all." Heracles answered, his eyes shooting from left to right, something didn't smell right to him.

"It appears my subordinates completely effed up the teleportation, so we have to get out of this place… which I know not of." He looked around as everyone exchanged concerned looks.

"Wonderful," Rin shook her head, "we've only been in this world for a few minutes and we're already in hot water."

Gallium and Kat both stiffened upon hearing Rin's words, "Hot," they both said at the same time, "oh crud." Gallium and Kat scrambled forward, going in the direction that grew more scolding hot. In no less then a few seconds, they screeched to a halt, "Oh… crud!"

"What is it?" Bazett and the others eventually caught up to them. When they saw what Gallium and Kat were staring at, they felt their stomachs drop. There was a pool of molten lave down a large pit. Luckily, it was far enough away that it did nothing more than make their environment uncomfortably hot.

"So we're in a volcano, this could be worse you know." Bazett quickly slapped Lancer over the head, causing him to utter a small cry of pain and look at her.

The purple-haired woman glared at him, "You know things always get worse when people say that, it's a jinx." Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, whether it be thinking about where they were or scolding another, when an all too familiar roar echoed from above.

Shirou's throat suddenly went dry when a Demon Dragon swooped down and started stretching its wings as it flew through the air. However, everyone's misfortune didn't end there, as three more swooped down to join their sibling in his aerial frolicking, "Gallium, where exactly are we?" Shirou asked the question on everyone's mind as four more dragons became visible, followed by more. In no time, the entire chamber in front of them was full of healthy Demon Dragons, noting how they resembled bees flying around their hive.

"The Dark Mountains, one of the three nests of the Demon Dragons." Gallium motioned for everyone to remain quiet, glad that none of the dragons seemed to notice their presence.

"Everyone move back slowly and quietly, they won't notice if we make no noise." Kat gently pushed Ilya back, her eyes focused on the dragons as they continued flying around the chamber, obviously enjoying the searing heat. However, Arturia and Lancer froze when they heard Rider take a deep breath. The looked over in horror to see her trying to hold in a sneeze.

"Oh crap," Archer watched as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Arturia and Lancer both tried to get to Rider so they could attempt to silence her, but it was way too late.

"Achoo," Rider sneezed loudly, the sound echoing through the chamber ahead of them. The Demon Dragons stopped to look at the source, hundreds of eyes staring in surprise of their unexpected guests.

"Today is just not your day is it Rider?" The blue-haired warrior stared at the blushing woman in pity, amusement and… well more amusement.

"Everybody run!" Shirou and the others responded immediately, sprinting as fast as they could in the opposite direction. The Demon Dragons all looked at each other before the shock wore off, the oldest one roaring in anger. The swarm of powerful creatures flew through various holes and tunnels, some going directly after the escaping warriors.

**xxx**

"Where are we going!?" Rin asked suddenly, noticing that they seemed to be going in random directions. Not to mention that it seemed to be getting hotter again.

"Rin, perhaps it would be best to just focus on running for now." Archer glanced behind him, only to see the anxious flames of their pursuers illuminate the tunnel. They were still quite a ways ahead, but it was still too close for anyone's comfort.

"Take a left," Gallium yelled back as he dove in said direction. The others followed promptly, breathing a sigh of relief when they saw two Demon Dragons shoot past the hole they jumped through. However, they now found themselves in an identical tunnel with no signs of nearing the surface.

Ilya huffed in frustration, "This sucks, how are we supposed to navigate through this place while running from those dragons?" She stood up and brushed herself off, still a bit miffed by the entire situation. She let out a growl and stomped her foot in frustration. Everyone stopped when they heard a cracking sound and immediately looked at the spot where Ilya had let out her ill feelings. It was like someone fast forwarded a tape as Ilya fell through the ground, letting out a scream of surprise.

"Ilya," Shirou went to try and do something, but Arturia quickly stopped him. He was about to say something to her, but a flash of white passed him and jumped down the hole after the plummeting girl.

"Gallium," Kat held herself from going after them, instead doing what she knew Gallium would order, "Come on, they'll be fine." She urged everyone to continue forward, keeping alert for any signs of Demon Dragons.

**xxxx**

Gallium cursed as he jumped down the hole Ilya had made and fallen through. It took only a second for him to spot her falling form and extended his wings. He flapped his wings once, rocketing forward and approaching Ilya. He reached out for her extended hand, surprised that she wasn't screaming or anything. When he felt her hand was in reach, he grasped it and yanked her into his arms. However, doing this completely disrupted what little wind he had under his wings, making him lose control.

"Hang on Ilya," He pressed her closer to him as he slammed into the rocks, swearing he heard his shoulder pop. He could see sparks fly from the impact of the rocks and his armor as he bounced from side to side, slamming into the walls until he neared a tunnel. He gathered all he had and delivered a strong beat of his wings, forcing them into the tunnel. Upon hitting the ground, Gallium's hold on Ilya slipped, sending the crimson-eyed girl deeper into the tunnel.

Ilya hissed as she finished skidding to a stop, rolling onto her knees so she could get up, "Thanks Gallium, though the landing could've been softer." She was about to smile until she noticed Gallium hadn't responded. She looked at his limp form and slowly made her way over to him, "Gallium?" There was still no reply. She knelt down beside him and turned him onto his back, gasping when she did. Gallium had somehow hit his head against something, blood oozing out from a gash on his head. His white hair was already being stained crimson as Ilya tried to think of what to do.

'Think Ilya think,' She quickly held her ear to his mouth, sighing in relief when she felt him breath, 'Alright, he's still alive, just unconscious.' Ilya looked around for anything useful, but pouted when she saw nothing that wasn't hard. Her eyes turned to the cloth that hung from Gallium's waist and immediately took it up, tearing it into strips to use as gauze. Her movements were clumsy, having only the memories of Leysritt and Sella bandaging her few scrapes and cuts. She prayed she was doing the right things and positioned Gallium's head on her lap, 'Alright, now what?'

The angelic girl was truly stumped now. It wouldn't be a good idea to sit around for something to happen, seeing how Demon Dragons infested this place. It also wasn't too smart to simply leave Gallium and look for help either, 'No doubt the scent of blood won't go unnoticed too.' Ilya thought solemnly. She took a deep breath and hoisted Gallium up, surprised by how light he was, 'I guess moving is the best option.'

**xxx**

"What are we going to do about Ilya and Gallium?" Shirou asked as they all rounded a corner. They had been moving at a brisk pace for a while now, finding confidence in the drop in temperatures. He looked down slightly when he saw the concern flash through Kat's eyes.

"They'll be fine," She glanced around quickly, "Gallium knows what he's doing."

"We have our own problems," Archer caught everyone's attention, "there's a dragon ahead and behind us." The others held in a curse, they were trapped.

"Which one's closer?" Lancer held his legendary weapon tightly; he wasn't going down without a fight. He instinctually stepped in front of Bazett defensively, the ladder baring down for any sort of attack. Shirou and Arturia did the same, standing back-to-back at the ready. Heracles, angered by the absence of Ilya, was ready to rip anything that came from either side. Rider and Kat smoothly turned from front to back, awaiting Archer's reply. He had been calculating the entire time, as well as figuring how he could best protect Rin.

"The back, he's making a move!" Archer traced a strange javelin that had a cone like head. Its staff was sleek and solid, while the spearhead was blood red at the base and faded to a fierce orange. He spun the javelin and threw it with all his strength. The javelin cut through the air and towards the charging Demon Dragon. It skillfully avoided a direct hit, but when the point of the spear dug into the wall, it began to glow. If the dragon spoke in human tongue, it would've let out a loud curse as the javelin exploded, sending shrapnel into the dragon's face.

"Here it comes!" Arturia raised Caliburn defensively, but her hand was ready to whip out Excalibur at any and all times.

Rin gazed into the dim distance, noticing a glow that looked familiar to her. She'd only seen a glimpse of it before, but it still stuck in her mind what it was, "It's going to blow its fire, do something!"

Archer gritted his teeth in annoyance. In an open area, Demon Dragons weren't as dangerous, but in closed places, it need only to fill the place with its fire and the deed is done, "Get down!"

The flood of fire stampeded towards them, filling the tunnel with intense flames. However, just before Lancer and Bazett were engulfed, a blue shield of mana blocked the flames completely. As everyone marveled at the extraordinary sight, Archer was busy looking towards where the other dragon was, "No way."

"The other dragon, it's here." Heracles felt at ease despite how true his statement was. That's when a dragon with white colored scales came out of the darkness, its eyes glowing a bright blue. It let out a loud roar of supremacy as the Demon Dragon hissed in anger. Puffing out its chest, the new dragon exposed the swelling sacks on its chest as sparks of energy gathered inside it. The Demon Dragon, knowing what was coming, tried to turn and escape, but it was too late. The white dragon let out a beam of intense mana, blowing its opponent into nothing but ashes and dust.

"Uh, wow?" Lancer wasn't sure what to say. He stiffened when the dragon knelt down on all fours. He soon calmed down when Archer hopped onto its large back, showing just how big the dragon was. It easily held the majority of the escaping warriors, Heracles and Rider choosing to just follow.

The dragon roared and barreled forward, making sure to go slow enough for Heracles to keep up, Rider deciding to sit on the giant's shoulder. After a few twists and turns, the warriors came to another hot chamber. However, they all sighed in relief when they saw another white dragon waiting for them. Heracles and Rider mounted the beast, gladly adding another allie to their escape party.

'Please hurry Gallium, this place isn't safe.' Kat glanced back into the dark tunnels as the two dragons took flight, whipping through the remaining channels and holes skillfully.

**xxxx**

Ilya stopped walking when she felt the ground rumble. She tried not to fall as the tunnel shifted beneath her, bur she soon dropped to her knees. The now even more frustrated Ilyasviel growled and stood up. She kept walking forward with a determined look on her face; she would not die here after all this!

"Grr," Ilya stopped suddenly when she heard a squeaky roar. She whipped around to glare at whatever it was, but her gaze immediately softened. She stared at a baby Demon Dragon as it tried its hardest to roar at her again. Ilya giggled when the roar came out as a hiccup, it tiny form flying up and falling by the hiccup's force. Ilya giggled gain, but it soon stopped as the tunnel shook again, causing her to wobble in surprise. She glanced down at the little dragon as it tripped over its own feet, trying to stand up through the quake.

Crack

The dragon and Ilya looked up as the ceiling cracked, a chunk of it falling towards the both of them. Ilya yelped and instinctively held up a hand, not expecting what would happen next. After nothing happened, Ilya cracked open one of her tightly shut eyes, only to see that she was holding the boulder-sized chunk of rock with one hand, "How the heck," Her question was silenced as the tunnel quaked again. She swiftly tossed the heavy boulder aside and scooped up the baby dragon without thinking, dashing out of the tunnel as fast as her feet would take her.

Ilya noticed an approaching figure, but she really didn't care at the moment, seeing how the tunnel was collapsing just behind her and everything. She shot past some strange white dragon, its eyes nearly popping out of its head when it saw her. The white dragon looked from Ilya to the collapsing tunnel and let out a strange choking sound. In no time, the dragon was running just beside Ilya, not caring that it was there to give her a ride.

'Oh crud!' Ilya tried to stop as she approached a drop off that led straight down into a channel of magma, but it wasn't working. The young dragon, which had somehow snaked its way to her shoulder, let out a croaking scream as it saw their approaching doom's edge. However, the dragon beside them smoothly scooped them onto its back with its mighty tail and extended its wings. Ilya smiled and patted the dragon in thanks, setting Gallium's limp body down in a secure position for the moment. Ilya watched in amazement as the dragon barrel-rolled and banked its way to the upper levels of the inner mountains, its white, feathery wings resisting the fiery mountain's influence.

"Ilya!" Said girl looked behind her as they entered another magma chamber. Rin was the one who called her from the back another white dragon. Ilya's eyes widened as she looked at everyone on the backs of two other dragons. All three dragons went into a triangular formation, focusing on their task as everyone spoke around them.

"Kat, what are these?" Lancer looked at the smiling angel.

She placed a strand of hair back behind her ear and answered, "They're Behemoths, the dragons we use." Lancer didn't get a chance to reply before the dragons broke formation, something massive springing out from the magma below. Everyone looked up in amazement as the creature emerged from the magma's depths.

Unfortunately, a certain angel was greeted back to consciousness with the sight of the biggest Demon Dragon he'd ever seen. Unlike the others they've encountered, this Demon Dragon had four wings and its back was covered in spikes. Its eyes were about as big as Lancer's body, hinting at just how big the dragon was when it wasn't half submerged in magma, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO WAKE UP BETHSHEBA!?"

Ilya looked back at the newly awake Gallium, "Oh, hiyah, glad you're awake."

"Screw that, get us out of here!" Gallium kicked the dragon into overdrive, weaving between Bethsheba's attempted to grab them with one of her arms. It took two close calls before the warriors were out of arm's reach, but the mother of all Demon Dragons wouldn't be denied so easily. She let out a thunderous roar, shooting beams of orange mana in rapid succession. The dragons barrel-rolled threw a hole that had light at the end, dodging the deadly shots of power by a hair's length.

Gallium, and everyone else whose hearts were in their throats, leaned back and let out a heavy sigh of relief. True, they weren't home free yet, but they were definitely out of the belly of the beast, "Well ladies and gentlemen," Everyone wearily looked at the relieved General, "welcome to Tebel, world of angels."

"So that huge thing… I'm guessing it was the mother of those other Demon Dragons?" Arturia glanced back, quickly regretting doing so. She'd have trouble sleeping tonight.

Kat just shook her head, "Trust me Arturia; you haven't seen half of the stuff that lives in this world." This didn't make anybody feel any better. However, at least they were on their way to their intended destination and some well deserved sleep.

**A/N: Well, that's some welcoming party. I know, lots of information and names, but don't worry; some of them won't stick around for long. What did Kat mean by what she said? Answers and some more fun next chapter. Please read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**How to Annoy an Angel:**

**Method #2:**

Gallium let out a very low growl when he entered the bathroom. It was about six o'clock in the morning, something proven by the lack of any sign of life throughout the house. This was his time to take a shower and head downstairs for some peace and quiet before everyone woke up. However, his morning ritual was interrupted by a very annoying, and disgusting, fact that he overlooked when considering living conditions.

His ice-blue eyes twitched when he looked at the rainbow that littered the bathroom, the assortment of colors that looked beautiful when attached to their owners. No, now they looked like rats that had died of starvation. Gallium walked over to the bathtub and glared at the drain in complete disgust. He'd seen many things in his days of being a celestial being, but some things could never be out done on his disgust scale. He reached into the drain, withholding the fierce growl that threatened to evolve into a yell for the people who caused this disgrace of the bathroom.

So, much to his unfortunate luck, Gallium spent fifteen minutes cleaning out long strands of lavender, sapphire, black, purple, and brown hair out of the drain and sink, tossing them like filth. With every strand and clump, he cursed their mistresses, hitting himself mentally for forgetting how some women shed when using the bathroom.

**Moral of the Story**: Well there's little that can be done about this one, so Gallium's pretty screwed.

**CH.22: Change of Pace**

Shirou and the others felt their mouths drop upon seeing the current sight in front of them. They'd been riding for only five minutes, the behemoths flying at amazing speeds to reach their destination. Arturia had enjoyed the way the sun painted the clouds as it began its descent, hints of orange, yellow and red appearing on the horizons. However, when they broke through a solid wall of clouds, they saw the three cities floating amongst the clouds, resembling the many paintings of such things. Even the ones who had lived in the cities for awhile were taken back by the sight.

"Welcome to the Floating Cities, home to all angels." Kat pointed to the city floating in front of the triangle formation, "We'll be landing in Algernon, we'll rest there until we receive further orders." Everyone nodded in understanding, remaining silent to enjoy the sight before they landed. However, as they came closer to Algernon, they were surprised again by the way the circular city appeared from above. In the middle was a large dome like building, a building that the behemoths descended upon.

The surface of the dome shook slightly when the three mighty dragons landed on it and began climbing down on all fours. When they were close enough to the ground, they hopped down onto the concrete that formed the entrance to the dome, allowing their cargo to step off safely. It was only now did they see the behemoth's body in full detail. Technically, the beasts had four arms: one set being the feathered wings, and the other being two strong looking arms that were folded together. All three roared, signaling their return and took to the sky, souring towards the third city. Arturia watched them head for the floating city that seemed to be covered in a large forest, the many buildings covered with organic life. It had to be a few miles off, for its full sight was slightly hidden in the distance.

Shirou tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh, Arturia?" He waited for her to look at him, which she did, "Do you think you can show me around this place?"

Arturia gave him a small smile, "I'm not too familiar with this place either, how about we explore together when we find out our living arrangements?" As if responding to a cue, Gallium tossed a set of keys to Shirou, getting some confused looks from the others.

The silent General simply turned away and started walking towards the dome. He waved to them without turning around and shouted back, "I probably won't get back for awhile, feel free to crash at my place until we can figure something out." The others watched silently as Gallium entered the massive structure, the two angels guarding the entrance bowing slightly in respect before opening the door.

Kat shot his retreating form a concerned and sympathetic look before turning to the others, "Well, I assume Gallium already set up some sort of guide for you guys," She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "I'm kind of useless to you guys on finding Gallium's apartment."

Lancer exchanged looks with Archer and then Berserker, "I'm sure Archer knows the way." Everyone looked at said warrior, only to see him shrug calmly.

"Yeah, I still remember," He turned to begin the trek to their destination, when a certain teen's cry of surprise caused them to look back. Rin was holding the keys away from a surprised Shirou, obviously having snatched them away from him. Arturia simply shot her a disapproving look, but ultimately didn't do anything to help.

"Since Archer's leading, I'll take these," Rin gave Shirou a sly look, "I wouldn't want to distract you from seeing the sights with Arturia." Everyone grinned when Shirou turned red while Arturia gave Rin an even more disapproving look. However, fate is swift when concerning revenge, for a hand reached out and effortlessly snatched the keys from Rin, "Hey,"

Lancer pivoted to avoid Rin's grab for the stolen object, "I'm sure we can say the same to you Miss Tosaka, I wouldn't want to distract you from keeping Archer well accompanied as we head to Gallium's place." His huge grin at Rin's red and enraged face soon melted into a pained chuckle when Rider kicked him in the side and snatched the keys for the umpteenth time, her uncovered eyes glaring at Lancer's actions.

"Personally, I'd advise all of you to keep your hands to yourself until we actually find the place we're looking for." Rider shot Lancer a pointed look, a look that was seconded by a silently embarrassed Bazett.

Kat giggled at the scene that just played out in front of her. It was moments like these that reminded her why she liked her new friends so much. Their personalities, though often clashing, seemed to fit together perfectly, kind of like a family. She watched as Ilya flung herself on Shirou, insisting that he come explore Algernon with her, a suggestion that was immediately shot down by Arturia, green eyes glaring into crimson ones. Shirou simply laughed uncomfortably at both of them, 'That boy has much to sort out.' Kat giggled again and turned in the opposite direction, "I have to go report to General Michael; I'll see you guys around." Kat quickly waved goodbye and shot off into the air, weaving between the tall buildings of Algernon and into an unknown direction.

After Kat disappeared after rounding a corner, the large group started for Gallium's place, Archer and a blushing Rin leading the pack. As they walked, certain members of their party noticed Rin slip her hand in Archer's, holding his ring and little finger, trying to do it discreetly. Lancer grinned devilishly, trying to find some way to rub it in Archer's face, but Bazett elbowed him, halting all evil developing processes. Arturia and Rider also noticed, though the ladder thought much less of it than the blonde knight. She was happy for Rin, but she still needed to straighten out the story with Archer. The fact that he was Shirou and attracted to Rin didn't sit well for the time being, and it didn't make her feel good.

"Arturia," Shirou called her, "you alright?" He felt concerned when Arturia looked at him, as if searching for something that she had looked over. Shirou guessed what she was concerned about; ignoring the sudden sense of understanding he gained. He placed his arm around her waste, holding her closer as they walked the life filled streets. This seemed to satisfy and reassure Arturia for the moment, but she still had something very important to do to make it stay this way.

As they pressed forward, many of them noticed how things seemed different here in regards to the inhabitance. In the living world, Ilya, Berserker, and Rider received strange looks from people, but now they seemed to just recognize them as normal. It wasn't too surprising to some, seeing how the angels that walked the streets had multi-colored hair, though white and light-blue were the most dominant. The whole thing caused everyone to focus on other subjects. One thing that stuck in everyone's mind was one, unanswered question. What did Gallium have to take care of exactly?

**xxx**

It was an environment only the strong willed could bear, or ones who were used to such surroundings. Gallium Tenbatsu stood on a very small platform that levitated just off the ground, enveloping him in complete darkness. One, single light shone down on him, pointing out that he was indeed the one being prodded. He calmly looked up, his eyes traveling from left to right. His eyes lingered on the four figures that sat behind the unusually tall bench, each one baring an elaborately designed gavel. Each one wore decorated suits of armor that covered their faces, shielding them from view. As he looked up, Gallium couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing full well how this was going to go.

"Gallium Tenbatsu, General who bears the title of "The Wrath of God", do you know why you are being charged?" The judge sitting right in front of him spoke in a smooth voice that held no form of hostility.

"Choose your answers carefully Tenbatsu, lying is unbecoming of any being who serves the Great One." The judge to left advised. The voice was female, and held wisdom, a form of gentleness that hypnotized you into doing what you know is right. Gallium mentally identified these two judges as the ones he actually tolerated; it was the other two that made him want to drive a nail in his head.

"I assumed before I came what I'd be charged with," Gallium smirked, "but you can always read the list off if it makes you feel better."

"You will watch your conduct and tone in our presence General," The judge just to the right ordered in a deep, more aggressive tone.

The judge to the far right cleared his throat, stopping his fellow Councilman from continuing his verbal offensive, "You are being charged with disobeying a direct order to pull back, unnecessary involvement of humans, unauthorized use of force, unauthorized use of our legions in a combat situation, and finally," The judge paused, "the transporting of humans into our realm. Do you deny these charges?"

The dark room was deathly silent until Gallium responded in a stoic tone, "I deny the term 'unauthorized' since I merely exercised my right to summon _my_ legions when the lives and souls of men are in jeopardy, I exercised my right to choosing those who were already exposed to the world of the living, and" Gallium shot the two Councilmen to his right a curt glare, "I used my better judgment to bring the humans here, not wanting to risk the chance them being captured and used against us as bargaining chips, _sir_."

The aggressive Councilmen growled at his tone, "I said watch your tongue General, you have no right to use the XII Legion so freely."

"Correction," Gallium glared back at the councilman, "I have the reserved right to deploy the legion to my liking, though an _official_ declaration of _full_ combat tactics does fall under your ruling," His eyes sharpened, "_I _decide whether they attack or not." That shut the councilman down, reverting him to simply glaring at Gallium.

"This is true General, though I fail to see how this justifies bringing humans into our realm." The second councilman that Gallium didn't like spoke this time. Gallium's eyes turned to him, his stoic expression never cracking.

"As I stated before, if they were left behind, Lucifer might have used them against us. Besides, many of the ones _you_ sent _my _mento fetch would've been too concerned to be of any use to us." Gallium sighed as he felt a headache set in.

"We will consider your actions Gallium, they were well argued." The judge in the center finally spoke, ending the assault on the general's actions. He instead took out a file and glanced over it quickly, "Judging by one the reports filed by one of your angels, the Holy Grail escaped."

Gallium listened intently as another councilman began to speak, "We have all seen the Grail enter this world. It took the form of a large eagle and flew over Avalon, heading for the Kah Desert." The female judge informed.

"Your next assignment Gallium, involves what we believe Satan and the Grail are searching for…"

**xxx**

"I am humbled by what I see." Lancer entered Gallium's apartment as if entering a holy sanctum and proceeded to bow in front of the grand-sized refrigerator. Bazett grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the device, sighing to herself. Gallium's apartment was indeed nothing to criticize for lacking class. Shirou had seen plenty of pictures of apartments that belong to some of the richest people, and the scene he was looking at trumped each of them. The entire wall that faced the brilliant center of Algernon was nothing but re-enforced glass. The kitchen was big enough to house all the necessities, their size seeming to be of no difference. A long white couch sat in a circular groove, a table resting in the center of the C-shaped furniture.

"Pretty amazing isn't it," Archer walked further in, "I spent months crashing here, it wasn't too bad an experience." He smirked the way he always does, allowing the others time to quit gawking.

"This place is pretty huge," Rider walked towards the hallway just in front of them. She walked back after two minutes, "There are a few bedrooms in here; I'm guessing we're going to be sleeping anywhere."

Lancer shot Bazett a sly glance and wiggled his eyebrows. The targeted woman growled and slapped him, trying hard to hide the splash of red on her face. The others laughed at Lancer's "subtle" attempt at Bazett, breaking off to relax. It was pretty stressful getting to Tebel, so they thought they deserved it. However, it was soon interrupted when a knock came from the door. Arturia promptly went to answer it, leaving her spot leaning against Shirou. Needless to say, the disappointed Emiya prepared to glare at whoever decided to come here at this moment.

The former king opened the door and her eyes widened, "F-Fafnir, Levi!?" She stared at the two angels in complete shock. Fafnir was busy grinning at her while Levi gave everyone a small wave before coming in.

Fafnir flung an arm around Arturia and leaned on her, the huge grin still on his face, "Good to see you guys made it; I was wandering what the hold up was!" He chuckled and went over to slap Shirou on the back, "Look at here, Emiya's looking more and more like Archer everyday!" He ruffled Shirou's hair, much to said teen's displeasure. He was about to move on to Rider, but Levi promptly grabbed his ear.

"Fafnir, dear," She glared at him, "I'm sure they don't need you going around greeting each of them." She replaced the disapproving look on her face with a warm smile, "Like Fafnir said before," Her grip tightened, earning a yelp from him, "it's nice to see you guys are alright."

Archer smirked at the two angels before his eyes shot to the door. Staring at him was a familiar face, one he hoped to not see this soon, "U-Um, wait a minute..." It was too late; a head of blue and lavender hair enveloped him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Archer, oh it's so good to see you again," The woman held him at arms length; "you look so thin, have you been eating right?"

"Eave, leave the boy alone, he's a grown man after all." Michael entered the apartment, amused by the sight of Archer trying to wiggle out of Eave's grasp. His eyes turned to Rin, seeing the anger reflect off of her eyes, "Everyone, this is my wife Eave; she's kind of like the 'Mother Hen' of the Generals."

Rin's expression calmed, but not fully. She had been shaken by the sight, seeing how young Eave looked, 'I guess all angels are stuck looking like they're in their early to mid twenties.' She walked over to Archer when Eave finally let him go, rubbing his back as he tried to give his lungs air again. Oh, she'd get him for this.

"Affectionate as always Eave, nice to see you're feeling much better." Archer rubbed his chest, still feeling his ribcage readjusting itself.

Said woman scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, it's just been so long since we've seen you, I was worried you had gone and got lost somewhere." Eave turned to face the others, deciding to introduce herself formally, "Hello everyone, I'm Eave, if you need anything, just ask me, or Michael."

"Don't volunteer me for things I don't like." Michael shot in, immediately shutting up when Eave gave him a familiarly stern look. Rider caught the look and glanced between Eave and Levi.

"Are you two sisters?" Rider pointed at Levi and Eave.

Kura decided to answer this, "Yup, Eave's my older sister," Both girls struck the same pose, "see the resemblance?"

"No," Michael stated, earning himself yet another look from his wife. He smirked at this look, deciding it would be best to redirect the conversation, "Where's Gallium? He should be back by now."

"Why do freaks constantly insist on gathering at the places I call sanctuary?" Fafnir and everyone else occupying Gallium's apartment, save for Michael, jumped. Gallium stepped out from behind Michael and entered his apartment with an indifferent expression on his face. The indifference turned to surprise when Eave greeted him in the same fashion she had greeted Archer.

"Gallium, it's so nice to see you…"

"Michael, GET YOUR WOMAN OFF OF ME!"

_Crack_

**A/N: Ah yes, a bit of foreshadowing, and lots of humor. Helps break up the serious and stressful mood if you ask me. Only thing to remember is that I changed Sakura, one of my OCs, name to Levi in order to eliminate confusion. Please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CH.23: Deployment**

Shirou swallowed the cotton balls in his mouth, trying to quell the dryness of his throat. They had spent two days relaxing and exploring the angelic cities. He had been given a full tour of the internal strongholds that rest in all three, and was able to accompany Arturia through Eden, the mystical garden that had everything imaginable in it. It had been a very breathtaking sight, though too short lived. On the fourth day of their stay, Gallium calmly informed them of a meeting with him and the other generals. They were supposed to attend.

"The Generals are inside waiting for you, please proceed." Two Sentinel angels stepped to the side of a grand white door. The door opened, allowing the group of heroes and magus to enter the Meeting Room of Generals. The floor was slick enough to resemble solid diamond, the various pillars standing tall and solid as it held up the ceiling. The ceiling was decorated with elaborate depictions of the different types of angels. The band of fighters stopped in front of a large white table, five angels sitting on the opposite side. Rin and Rider glanced at Omnus, still feeling uneasy around him.

When they had first arrived, Omnus was away on an extensive recon mission, investigating the movements of Lucifer and Dark Saber, as well as tracking the Grail. H had returned only yesterday, giving them the stripped version of his findings. Everyone's uneasiness around him began when he displayed his surprising ability to read a person's thoughts simply by hearing the tone of their voices, and sensing their mana. His abilities didn't end there; he also had "Shinigami Eyes", the ability to see red lines on a person's body that will cut them to pieces. Considering the fact that he was blind, it took everyone, save for those already aware, by surprise.

**xxx**

A hand ran through a mane of golden hair, crimson eyes staring off into the dark environment around him. The owner of said eyes was currently sitting in a chair that was placed around a marble table. A cup of water sat just in front of him, half full and otherwise untouched. He glanced beside him to see the newest addition to the table as she finished off yet another bowl of soup. He continued watching her, amused by the aura that practically flooded from her, "I'll have to challenge you to an eating contest soon." He smirked when her golden eyes shifted to him, her attention now divided.

She scowled ever so slightly when a Dark Angel came and replaced her empty bowl with another. When she peered at the meat that steamed in front of her, she allowed a slight smile. Gilgamesh watched her dig into her umpteenth dish, amazed by just how much she could hold in that thin waist of hers. Both Gilgamesh and Dark Saber looked towards the door when they heard it open, three familiar figures stepped into the meeting room.

"I see our dear sister did not waste any time before eating." Lucifer smirked at Dark Saber's glare. He yelped when a hand pinched him in his side, then forced him to sit down. Lucifer shot his wife a pointed look before turning to Satan, "So what's this meeting all about?"

"Patience Lucifer, the others have not yet arrived." Satan calmly sat in his chair, patiently counting how many seconds late these others were.

The general of dark angels sighed heavily and sat in a loose position. He ignored the look Anko gave him and simply returned the look Dark Saber was giving him. His gaze broke when the door slammed open, a thunderous and rude voice echoing throughout the room. Lucifer sighed again, feeling annoyance creep into his mind. He soon calmed down, however, when he felt Anko's hand grab his. She was giving him an understanding look, sharing his disdain of the one who owned such a voice.

"Why was I called from the frontlines, I was in the middle of preparing a massive offensive!" The demon who stomped in had to bend down to his knees in order to enter, though his massive bulk barely made it in with no trouble. His body was colored dark, white war-paint mixing with the various battle scars. He had a massive cleaver strapped to his back, appearing fully capable of dividing a castle wall in two. He stomped over to the table and took one look at Gilgamesh and Dark Saber, "Who are these bite-sized weaklings!?"

"I'd securely set your tongue behind your teeth if I were you." Dark Saber didn't even look at the demon, instead closing her eyes calmly. Her golden orbs became visible when the demon's massive palm slammed the spot in front of her, reaching clear over Gilgamesh's head. Luckily, she had saved her meal from being disturbed, but the fact she had to, miffed her a great deal.

"Watch your tone whore, a pretty face does not give you the right to speak to Kongol in such a way!" He leaned in so his face was inches from hers, his black eyes staring into her angered golden ones.

"Calm yourself muscle head," A smooth voice ordered, "it's rude to yell over such petty things when we have guests." A large she-wolf made her way to Satan and laid down beside him, secretly smiling when he started petting her.

"Indeed," Another demon draped in a crimson cloak appeared on the other side of Gilgamesh, causing him to jump, "Gamorah is correct; we have more important things to consider other than your pride." His two sets of eyes shifted to the blank faced Dark Saber, "Besides, she would rip you to pieces with little effort."

Kongol snorted and sat down, shooting burning coals at Dark Saber with his gaze. Gilgamesh just focused on resisting the urge to laugh, finding the scene to be amusing.

"If we're done, let's focus on our plans." Satan cleared his throat and began to speak.

**xxx**

"Good to see you all well rested, have you seen enough to become somewhat familiar with the Three Cities?" Michael asked formally. The Generals were all dressed in their full armor, calm expressions on their faces.

Everyone nodded, taking a seat when Fafnir motioned for them to do so, "Then let's get down to business," Fafnir opened a cream colored folder and observed the contents, "we've just been issued orders to pursue the Four Horsemen." Fafnir paused, knowing they had questions already.

"You mean the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, why them?" Archer asked. He knew that the others were wandering who they were talking about, but that could be explained by someone else.

Gallium took up this question, answering in his usual stoic tone, "Omnus' investigations confirmed the potential target of Satan, and even the Grail."

"We are to split into four teams and go to the last places the horsemen were spotted," Levi started, "how we divide is going to be up to you guys. Gallium will lead one group, Michael will lead another, Fafnir and I will lead the third, and Omnus will lead the final group."

"I will be leading the search for the Red Horseman; Gallium will lead the hunt for the Black Horseman, Fafnir and Sakura will search for the Pale Horseman, and Omnus will go after the White Horseman." Michael laid out who was going after who, only to be offered yet another question.

"What does all this have to do with Satan's plan?" Shirou questioned.

**xxx**

"Our ultimate goal is to open the Gates of Babylon, and acquire the Ten Commandments, a device that will give us exactly what we need to fuse the layers that contain the Living World, and Hell." Satan glanced around, seeing the question on Gilgamesh's face, he answered his unanswered question, "I enlisted Gilgamesh, who controls the Gate of Babylon, one piece to the key of opening all of them." He turned to face Dark Saber, "With Excalibur's shadow as the catalyst, we can steal the four pieces of the second half of the key and combine them to cut open the Golden City."

Gamorah's maw split into a wide grin, "A very nice plan, now who gets which horseman?"

Lucifer's face mirrored the grin, following a vibe he had, "I call dibs on the Black Horseman."

**xxx**

"If Satan gets a hold on all four pieces and infuses them with Excalibur, not only will Dark Saber become virtually invincible, he will also have full access to Babylon, and the Ten Commandments." The room was tense after hearing the scale of this adventure. It wasn't to save a single person, no, it wasn't for person gain; it was to save all that was, is and ever will be.

"That's our situation, we'll let you know your teams when we get ready to deploy, but for now," Michael smiled to help lift the tension, "relax and check your equipment."

With that said, everyone started out of the meeting room. However, Arturia snagged Archer and dragged him towards another door, leaving Rin and Shirou looking after them curiously. Shirou kept his face blank, already knowing what it was about, but Rin looked worried. She silently hoped Archer wouldn't say anything to make Arturia doubt Shirou.

It had surprised even her how fast she came to regard Arturia as a friend, and the desire for Shirou to remain happy. Thanks to Archer, she heard the bleak details of Shirou's past, and it made her desire the happiness of both Shirous, no matter how different they were.

**xxx**

Archer waited for Arturia to actually look at him as they stood on the high balcony. The door she had dragged him to, led to an observation platform, allowing an overall view of key point throughout the large floating metropolis. Archer figured it was a strategic place to put a sniper-nest, in case of invasion. However, when she did speak, it surprised him. Her voice cut through the silence like the legendary swords she proudly wielded, flooding his mind with images from his past, when he was the same Shirou walking with the others.

"Archer, we need to talk." Arturia's gaze ignited, "I just want you to answer some questions for me, that's all."

Archer nodded, "Very well, but I'm not ensuring that you'll like my answers."

Arturia's eyes sharpened at how he was taking this, but she threw it aside for the time being, "First, how did you gain such power? Your abilities far surpass the ones your past self has."

Archer chuckled and leaned against the marble railing, "Good question. I gained a great increase in strength with the help of Heaven's Feel, as well as Gallium's training." He looked at the confused glance Arturia gave him when he mentioned Heaven's Feel, "Heaven's Feel is an artifact treasured by Rin's family, I refuse to go into detail about how I got it," A very solemn look shot through his face, "that's all I have to say about that."

Arturia felt a shot of guilt when she saw the look on Archer's face. It spoke of great, internal pain, one that Shirou had yet to experience. She knew something crushing must have happened, but figured it was out of bounds to ask, "Good enough, now for my second question." She positioned herself so that she was standing right in front of Archer, "Do you… still have feelings for me?"

Archer gave her a confused look, "I'm not following." He knew was uncomfortable about this particular question, which is probably why she asked so soon. However, he couldn't such a vague question; he'd be answering for days.

Arturia's eyes shifted from left to right before focusing again, "Did you, stop loving me for Rin?"

Now he understood. Archer placed a hand on her shoulder, "Arturia," He waited for her to look at him, "In my past, you didn't come back. I was nearing the end of Gallium's training when I met Rin after years of absence, though I did love you for the longest time." Archer paused, trying to pick his words carefully, "As long as you remain beside Shirou, _your_ Shirou, he'll be yours, no question."

Arturia pondered this for awhile before nodding, a great weight off her shoulders, "Thanks, now I can get back to business without worrying." Her eyes snapped back to being serious, causing Archer to retract his hand, taking by surprise.

"Now, what is your connection to Gallium?" Arturia's glare didn't let up when Archer gave her a very taken back look.

Archer scratched his head, "Sorry Arturia, that's a question for the angel, not me." He broke eye contact, instead focusing on a group of children playing.

"Not good enough, why can't you tell me?" She was tempted to put him in a headlock until he cracked, but she managed to restrain herself. King or no, she must continue to conduct herself properly.

The solemn look returned, "It's something you and Shirou must discover for yourselves, or get out of Gallium," He looked at Arturia, "it's not my place to tell you."

Her emerald eyes sharpened, examining him for any hint of lying, "Very well, I'll do just that." Arturia took a step towards the door, "One last question, though it's more of a request."

"I'm listening," Archer stared at her back, running the scenarios through his head.

"Can you tell me, what happened to make you the way you are?" Arturia turned and gave him a look he seldom received. It held a desire to prevent Shirou from becoming like him. She wanted to know, so she could stop the problem before it even started.

"It was seventeen when it happened…"

**xxx**

Shirou tapped his foot on the carpeted floor of Gallium's apartment. He quickly glanced at Rin for the thirteenth time since they got back, examining her blank form. She was sitting on the other end of the 'C' couch, her eyes focused on her hands. She was thinking, but he figured it was a good time to get some business of his own done, "Rin,"

She remained quiet for a few seconds before responding, "Shirou, please don't, I'm not quite ready to talk to you about it yet." She didn't look at him, instead standing up and walking towards the room she had claimed.

Shirou sighed, fully understanding her. It was a rough and complicated web of confusion, and he was somehow at the center. He had been thinking hard about how he could be so involved in such a situation, only leading to yet another quandary. His thinking was interrupted when Arturia and Archer entered the apartment, both looking like they discussed how the world would end. Shirou stood up as Archer past him, leaving Arturia and himself alone. Shirou watched Arturia walk towards him with the gracefulness only she possessed. Her emerald eyes burned into his, searching again for something he didn't he had.

"Shirou," Arturia placed her forehead against his chest and stared at his shirt. Shirou was shocked by the way she said his name, using a tone he'd only heard once. It was when she said she loved him, and that tone still sounded beautiful to him, "Please don't ever change Shirou." Arturia wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to stare, her eyes stinging.

Shirou knew better than to look down at her, he could feel his shirt slowly becoming wet. He simply returned her gesture, "I love you Arturia, never doubt, or forget that."

The pair didn't notice two sets of eyes watching them, one set was peeking out from behind the bathroom door, watching them intently, while another was watching from… the window.

"I-Ilya, why couldn't we just spy from a more comfortable spot?" Fafnir squirmed uncomfortably under the well endowed Ilya, causing her to lose her balance. The unfortunate angel yelped when Ilya stepped on his face to try and gain her balance again.

"That's too obvious, who'd suspect the window?" Ilya hissed. However, she was too busy looking down at Fafnir, that she didn't notice Arturia glaring at her as an oblivious Shirou continued to hold her.

**xxx**

"Lancer, would you give those two their privacy?" Bazett pinched his cheek and pulled, hard. She was glaring at him at the moment, silently chastising him for spying on a private moment.

"I'm just taking notes Bazett," He leaned towards her and wiggled his eyebrows, "gotta keep my attempts at you fresh and new." He was met with punch to the jaw for the perverted glint in his eyes, but it was worth it. Much to Bazett's displeasure, Chu was laughing his tail off at the flustered look on Bazett's face.

"Perverted dog,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As everyone started out of the conference room, Satan stopped Dark Saber, "Hold back for a moment, I want you to be here for this." He motioned towards the still seated Lucifer, Anko and Gilgamesh, "It involves them too."

Dark Saber nodded and took her seat again, listening intently. Satan plopped back into his chair and stroked Gamorah's head, "I have a special opening phase for our plan," He looked towards Dark Saber, "I want you to head for the Dark Lands with Lucifer in his hunt for the Black Horseman."

"For what purpose?" Dark Saber was interested.

Her question was seconded by a peeved Anko, "I'm not liking this Satan, you know how I feel about my Lucy going to far off places with other women."

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!?"

Satan rolled his eyes, though none could see because of his hood, "I don't care Anko, I won't need you for quite some time, so feel free to tag along. Just do not interfere, nor die, you still have a part in this plan." Anko seemed to be satisfied with this, ignoring the confused look on Dark Saber's face, "In response to your question, I simply want you to see something there, better you than someone else."

Gilgamesh scoffed, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Escort Dark Saber, you'll know when to diverge from Lucifer's path when the time comes, so travel together until that point." Satan tapped Gamorah twice, signaling for her to get going. The she wolf obeyed and got to her feet. While she bounded off, Satan took out a map, which he used to further explain what he wanted them to do.

**xxx**

"Alright, the teams are as follows…" Sakura slid a chart towards Shirou and the others. The generals and the group of warriors were all gathered inside Gallium's abode, much to his displeasure, to discuss the order of business.

The chart read:

Black Horseman- Gallium, Rin, Lancer, Bazett

Location: (Dark Lands)

White Horseman- Omnus, Rider, Arturia, Archer

Location: (Schlaf Forest)

Pale Horseman- Fafnir, Levi, Ilya, Berserker

Location: (Gibbower- Upper City)

Red Horseman- Michael, Shirou

Location: (Kah Desert- Apollo Dunes)

Arturia glanced at Shirou when she realized they'd be separated. If this was the order, than that would make it harder for her to keep her promise to Archer, 'Shirou, please be careful.' She closed her eyes and slowly slipped out of the group, making her ay to one of the rooms. She was feeling a rush of unfamiliar emotions again, she just needed to sort them out.

"We'll all crash here for tonight and head out tomorrow. Get lots of rest and be ready to leave early." Michael took the chart and put it in his pocket. Everyone went their separate ways, some preparing more, others going to their rooms and chosen sleeping spots to get some rest. Shirou followed Arturia's prior path to the room she was in and watched her carefully. She was in her pajamas with her hair down, a style Shirou personally preferred. He had seen her sneak off, but held back to give her some space.

"Arturia," He approached her slowly, "you alright?"

"Of course, I'm just tired." Arturia slipped under the sheets and made a lame attempt to hide under them. Shirou, however, was not one to take lame answers for important questions. He got in beside her, his confusion growing when she did not move.

"Just tell me, I'm worried about you."

"This will be the first time we'll be separated since this whole thing started." Arturia stated. She felt no need to continue as the feeling came back with more severity than last time. She knew it was a deep concern, but she's never felt it like this before. It was like she ate something bad and her stomach wanted it out immediately.

Shirou fully understood where she was going. He didn't feel the same way because he knew Arturia could handle herself. She's King Arthur after all. However, she had little assurance of his safety. Ever since they entered this mess, she's been beside him, making sure his back was covered. She was concerned about him getting killed if she's not there, "I'll be fine, don't worry too much about it."

"You're too confident." Arturia glared into the pillow. She felt whatever negative feelings leave when Shirou embraced her again. With a tired sigh, Arturia decided it was now or never, "I'm afraid you'll die Shirou, and there won't be a thing for me to do about it."

Now he fully understood. Many of their companions have been severely injured to brink of death. She was afraid he would get hurt and die from it. It was a complicated fear. It was one you needed, but didn't want. It was one needed to carry, but not let get in the way. He'd seen some angels fall in battle, and he was sure Arturia did too. They both saw how easy it was to fall in a battle in this conflict, but the fact that it could very well happen scared them both. Not for themselves, but for the other, "I'll come back Arturia; we'll both come back alive."

"It gives me confidence when you say it Shirou." Sleep eventually came to them, but not before they both made a promise to return in one piece, and alive.

**A/N: Wow, a lot of deep stuff in this chapter. I might have to teach psychology. Not really, I'm just joking. Anyway, trust me when I say this story won't take as long as you think, trust me on it. Please read and review!**

**How to Annoy an Angel: (Ha, thought I forgot didn't you!?)**

**Method #3:**

"This movie isn't half bad, I was skeptical at first, but I'm impressed." Rin watched the TV attentively as the film continued. She reached over to the popcorn bowl in Archer's lap and took a handful. The crimson servant watched her and tried not to laugh when Rin downed the whole thing, "What?"

"Focus on the movie Rin, you might miss something." Archer advised. Rin shot him a dirty look, but kept watching none the less.

Arturia, who was seated on the floor beside Shirou, watched in silent interest. She wasn't one for these types of movies, but this one wasn't too bad. She didn't notice herself inching towards Shirou when it got to the pivotal scene, too busy ignoring Archer and Rin's whisper fits.

Kat and Levi stood behind the couch Rin and Archer were on, having stopped on their way to the kitchen to watch the movie, "I love this part, it's so cute." Kat cooed and looked at the person reading a newspaper in the lazy-boy seat, "What do you think Gallium?" Everyone turned their attention to the angel when they heard him chant something over and over again.

"I'm a grown man, I'm a grown man… I am a grown man…" Gallium blinked as he tried not to cry at the scene. When he noticed everyone staring at him, and the snickers from Rin, he glared at them all, "What, can't a guy talk to himself?" He sniffed at a tear ran down his cheek.

Rin burst into a fit of laughter, leaning on Archer so she wouldn't fall off the couch. Archer simply looked up, "Oh yeah, I forgot your little issue with chick-flick tear-jerkers."

"Aww," Kat went to hug Gallium, but was hold back by his foot, "I didn't know you were so sensitive Gallium." He could hear the mocking laughter in her voice.

"I hope you all burn in Hell."

**Moral of the Story: Gallium hates tear-jerkers, he always wishes burning Hell upon things after seeing one.**


	24. Chapter 24: Funny Awakenings

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait, but I was working on something special for you guys. I have officially posted a trailer for this fic on YouTube, It's simply the title of this story, but I think it turned out very well considering my circumstances. Feel free to check it out sometime and leave a comment there, or in your review, search for Goldpen360. Anyway, on with the story!**

**How to Annoy an Angel**

**Method #4:**

"I thought Gallium was the subject of these things." Fafnir glared at his dresser, a strange feeling shooting through his spine. He could feel the "bad mojo", which usually follows Gallium these days, fall over him, "Levi," Fafnir called the woman stepping out of the shower.

The blue-haired angel stopped humming a random tune and looked to the brooding Sentinel, "What do you need Faffy?" She was answered with a palm silencing her mouth.

"Shh, don't use my pet name," His eyes shot around the room suspiciously, "I have a feeling that we're being watched." His hand was slapped away soon after, Levi figuring he had taken his medicine too soon.

"Faffy, you know the doctor told you to take your pills at least an hour after you drink your orange juice." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, beginning to dry her hair.

Fafnir smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was only a little," His face soon turned serious, "but I'm telling you, Gallium's curse has fallen upon our humble love-nest!" The shaken man soon felt a foot slam into his face, an angry Levi glaring at him.

"How many times must I tell you not to call our apartment that dirty name," She made a disgusted face, "pervert." She got up and started out, figuring she could dry herself just as well in the other room. However, she felt Fafnir grasp her ankle like a child.

"No, don't leave me alone with the curse." She could of sworn she heard a sob from him. Levi shook him off and rolled her eyes, exiting the room. She did her best to hide the amused smile on her face, "NO, GET BACK YOU… uh… Levi, what might curses look like?"

She decided to humor him, "Goat-men that shove pudding into your mouth and makes the room explode." She gave him a random answer, 'It's too early to be intelligent.' She stopped pouring herself some coffee and slapped herself in the forehead, 'Oh no, my mother was right, you do become more like your lover after a time.'

"Oh," Fafnir looked at his guest, "that's good then; I thought I was in trouble." Fafnir grinned at the strange doll holding a cup of jello, "So what can I do for you pal?"

----

"You know," Gallium sat up in his bed and stretched, "today is going to be a good day, I can feel it." A rare grin came over his face as he got up to start for the kitchen. He shot a greeting to the other occupants of his apartment and looked into the fridge. Of course, Lancer had to be dragged away from his newest god by a certain purple-headed woman first of course.

"What's got you grinning so much today?" Archer slammed his elbow on the counter, blocking Rin's sneaky hand from stealing his cereal.

Gallium simply opened a half-full pint of milk and started chugging it. Ilya gave him a strange look, examining him closely. A sly look came over her expression, her impish mind kicking into high-gear. She put on an innocent face and walked up to Gallium as he lowered the pint, "Well, since you're in a good mood, do you mind answering a question of mine?"

Archer didn't point out his prior question, interested into what Ilya was up to. Gallium shrugged, his grin replaced by a face of indifference.

"How do you make a baby?" Everyone froze in the middle of what they were doing, the explosion in the distance going unnoticed.

To be continued…

**Moral of This Part of the Story: Yes, angels find curses very annoying**

Method #5:

Silence followed the awkward question, everyone's reaction differing. Rin and Archer were both glancing around, their faces stained with a color competing with their attire. Gallium, the one who had been asked, stared at Ilya with a dumbfounded expression. Lancer, for once, couldn't put any form of response together as cereal spilled out of his open mouth. Bazett, being distracted from Lancer's poor table manners, gently placed her glass of orange juice down.

Rider, who had just walked in from reading on the balcony, slid the door closed again and decided to read through another chapter. Heracles glanced between Ilya's innocent expression, and Arturia's disbelieving stare. He carefully looked to Shirou, who was avoiding all eye contact with the female part of the occupants nervously.

"Well," Ilya pressed, "I've always wandered, I mean, I know they come from a woman, but how do they get in there?"

The stale silence was broken when Lancer burst into a fit of laughter as Gallium's face twisted into one of concentration. He needed out of this situation, and fast, "Well Ilya, that's not a question I can really… say in words…"

Ilya cut him off, amused by his reaction, "Then show me."

"Ilya," Arturia attempted to silence her, "that is nothing for someone to ask so suddenly."

Ilya glanced from Arturia, to Shirou, then to Rin and finally Archer, 'Five birds with one stone, too easy.' Ilya tilted her head innocently, "Why not, did oni-chan show you?" She ignored Arturia's angered, yet crimson, expression and turned to Rin, "Might it have something to do with what I heard from Rin's room?"

"Hold the blinkin' phone," Gallium sprayed the room with threatening looks, "WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?"

"NOTHING,"

Gallium rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Great, now I have to change the sheets."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The angel general ran a hand through his hair and started walking away, "Grandma Tenbatsu warned me about packing a group of hormone driven people in the apartment."

When they heard Gallium's door click closed, all eyes turned to Ilya, some glaring, others simply watching. The crimson eyed girl simply shrugged and skipped off. Strangely, when she passed Lancer, her grin grew. Nobody saw him slip a twenty into her hand, 'Pleasure doing business, heh heh.'

"Everybody head for the center of the city, we're deploying from there," Shirou and his fellow humiliated friends sighed in defeat, "and keep your hands to yourselves, nasty little…"

**Moral of the Story: Angels find explaining the reproductive system very… awkward. Oh, and don't pack hormone driven lovers into an apartment, Gallium might just wish burning Hell upon the place.**

**A/N: Just posting two methods, giving you guys a break while progressing the story. Don't worry; the next chapter will up soon. I only have one more method to annoy and angel left, and it's going to be a piece of work, trust me. Until next time, please read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sadly, this is the final… the final How to Annoy an Angel that is. It's posted at the end so I can keep you guys in suspense heh. Now, this is how this arc of the story is going to go. Each group is getting one chapter, one and a half at most. This arc will lead us towards the home stretch and finally the conclusion. That's right, the remaining chapters are numbered. Please enjoy.**

**CH.25: Desert of Souls**

It was a sight that no mortal has ever laid eyes upon. In Algernon, at the very center of the floating city, there stood 12,000 angels. Two, full legions of heavenly soldiers stood in perfect formation, their armor and weapons gleaming in the sunlight that coated the grand fortress. The angels all faced a platform that held our heroes, the ones who have never seen an army of this sort in real life was awe struck. Rin had to remind herself not to let her mouth hang open at the sea of eyes looking in her direction. It was a bit unnerving to someone who wasn't used to it.

"Twelve-thousand," All attention shifted to Michael as he addressed all present, "that is the number of warriors we take into battle during this phase of battle. Our hunt is for the Four Horseman, to stop the forces of the Cursed One from attaining their power." Michael paused and looked over the crowd of angels. It was a long pause, for Michael was searching for the best way to put his next words, "This will not be an easy one my brothers and sisters… not at all. I have no words to give you false hope and security… but I do have the utmost confidence, that we will win this conflict." He chuckled and placed both his hands on his waist, "Let's get to work."

The other generals, who stood by a strange symbol, turned to Shirou and the others, "This is where we split, say your goodbyes and leave your fear behind." Michael slapped Shirou on the back, sure he heard him over the cheers of the army behind them.

"So how are we getting to our destinations?" Rin examined the symbol on the concrete carefully. Her eyes followed the white lines and rose to see other similar symbols placed around the dome. She figured it went all around the center of Algernon, including the dome, 'I don't recognize the combinations, but they resemble…'

"We're all teleporting to the nearest outposts near our target areas, Tebel is vast and Behemoths cannot maintain high speeds for the distances we need to go." Omnus double-checked the symbol, satisfied by how specific their destination was displayed on it with some sort of line. The slightest mistake could land them a thousand feet above the mouth of a volcano.

"Shirou, we need to go, I'm sure Satan already mobilized forces to the Kah Desert." Michael gave him a nod when he glanced at Arturia, understanding the unheard question.

The white-haired Shirou turned to a silent Arturia, "I'll see you when we're done, be careful Arturia." He gave her a small smile before turning to Michael.

"Shirou," He turned when Arturia called him, "don't overdo it, you have a bad habit of being careless when you should be cautious." Arturia's eyes showed a mix of stern seriousness, reprimanding him for something she knew he was going to do, and a hint of concern.

"Same to you, we promised, don't forget that." Shirou nodded and stood on the symbol beside Michael. His eyes shifted from Arturia, who was making her way to Omnus, and to the mass of angels, "How will they get there?"

"They're reinforcements; we summon them when we feel the need to." Michael ran a hand across the symbol, the detailed image beginning to glow as he did so. Shirou had no time to ask a question before Michael gave him a late piece of advice, "Take a breath." All he felt were a flash and what little air he had in his lungs being forced out like someone knocked the wind from him.

"I warned you." Michael chuckled as Shirou noticed that it had gone black around him. He slowly opened his eyes and coughed, still feeling winded, "Those symbols shorten the space between our former position and our destination, causing us to travel at immeasurable speeds, knocks the wind straight out of you if you're not ready."

"Thanks," Shirou sarcastically breathed. He took a deep breath and coughed again. The air was much warmer than before. After cursing his slow reaction to his environment, Shirou took in his surroundings. He was definitely in a desert setting, but it was different than he first imagined. Both of them ended up rather close to a formation of stone columns and small mountains just to the north. However, in the other direction, there was an endless ocean of dunes, each stained orange with heat, "So this is the Kah Desert," Shirou paused to take his shirt off, "it's hotter than I expected."

Michael grunted, "You'll get used to it." He stretched in the black-colored armor that angels wore under their white armor. It was more cloth like and flexible, not to mention it somehow kept their bodies cool. Michael took the back he was carrying and took out another pair, "Here, put this on, it's light but effective." Michael tossed him the shirt and leg-plates.

Shirou shrugged and caught both. He slipped the tight armor over his torso and strapped on the leg-armor, "Wow, this is pretty light." It was then that Shirou remembered something Gallium told him to do. He had advised to trace whatever he found interesting for later use, just in case. Michael watched as Shirou traced the armor, he didn't make physical copies, but Michael could tell he stored their make up away in his mind, "So, where to?"

Michael pointed towards the maze of stone columns, "We head to the fort, it's just a couple miles in. We stock up and take a small squad with us to search that way." He pointed towards the ocean of dunes, their image distorted by the heated air. It was silent after that. It didn't take long before Shirou found out that Michael was as much of a talker as Gallium was. All he got was a "do you see anything", or a "keep your eyes peeled".

"How much further, we've been navigating this place for two straight hours." Shirou looked from one side of the narrow passage way to the other. They had come across this passage about five minutes ago. Shirou figured it was an important indicator since Michael's eyes lit up slightly upon finding it.

"It's right in front of you Shirou," Michael continued forward and into the seemingly empty space beyond the passage. Shirou had to do a double-take when Michael disappeared just before exiting the path, a ripple distortion fading in the distance. After picking his jaw up off the floor, Shirou approached the end of the passage carefully. Of course, the Archangel has little patience for hesitance, for his gloved hand reached out from nowhere and yanked him forward. Much to Shirou's surprise, it was some sort of cloaking magic, replacing the fort's image with that of empty desert.

"You could've warned me." Shirou sighed as Michael simply stared at him with his violet eyes. He calmed when Michael patted him on the shoulder and directed him towards the fortress. The architecture was a design Shirou didn't expect. Usually, fortresses were square in shape, but this was more like another city. The outer wall was fragmented, but it was circular in shape, gaps protected by thick stone columns that were hollowed out to be towers for archers and watchman. The large formations beyond the outer defenses were simple buildings, standing half as tall as a skyscraper. The seemingly strange fortress ran a short distance to the mountain and a little ways into it, "Where do you people come up with this stuff?"

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, "When Da Vinci and some of the greatest architects get together with virtually limitless building materials; you have a three-ring circus of drooling geniuses." The calm angel shivered a bit and walked towards the gate of the fort. When the guards looked down from the stone towers, he gave a sharp whistle, ordering them to open it. Shirou was again awe-struck as the gate swung inwards, revealing just how grand the fortress was in size, "We'll head straight towards the center, I'm sure Leonidas has our stuff ready."

"Leonidas?" Shirou could've sworn he heard that name somewhere.

"Used to be the Spartan King, led three-hundred men and a few thousand Greeks against a massive invading army. He died in the end, but it was a valiant deed, Gallium brought him and his men aboard." Michael answered. He continued to explain all the way towards their next destination. It was a tall column that obviously went bellow ground, seeing how there was a gap for supports below ground-level for it.

"General Michael," One of the guards addressed, "you're ten-minutes early." The guard smirked from under his hood, the other one trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Is Leonidas in, we need to leave as soon as possible." Michael smirked though his words were all business. The guards nodded and stepped aside, allowing both Shirou and Michael to step through the large door.

"Yo kid," One of the guards stopped Shirou, "try not to gape so much, Leonidas won't let you live it down."

"Uh, thanks," Shirou laughed nervously, embarrassed that he was caught gaping in amazement.

"Any time kid, name's Mio, if you need any help, just whistle." Mio slapped him on the back and laughed. Shirou caught up with Michael just before he started down a series of hallways and stairs that seemed to take them in all directions. Along the way, Shirou couldn't help but notice the various angels watching him with interest, as if they've never seen a human before. It was weird being the center of their curiosity, and not knowing why made it worse.

"It's your hair." Michael said suddenly. He had just taken the first step and turned to look down at him, "Most of these angels have fought beside Archer, ever since Gallium started training him, seeing you must amuse them for some reason."

"I don't like being compared to him." Shirou muttered. He hadn't intended for Michael to hear, but the legendary angel's hearing was too sharp.

"It's not so much comparing as it is contrasting." Michael stopped his ascent again to look at Shirou, "Emiya, since the moment you were born, you were different from Archer, from that version of you. Every life starts on one set path, but eventually, as time passes, their life's "string" turns into a tree of paths made from choices. The most potent example is your love lives." Shirou stared at Michael, "You chose your unreachable dream to be with Arturia, but Archer chose to be realistic, realizing he could be equally happy with Rin."

"So he was right after all then." Shirou's voice showed his doubt. Being with Arturia was wonderful, but he always felt a pang of fear that it was all going to be ripped away like before. The term "unattainable" had new meaning to him ever since Arturia was first taken from him. It was more like he let her go, and she did the same, but it didn't make the separation hurt any less.

"Not true," Michael answered, "your paths were neither right nor wrong, simply different." Michael turned and started up the stairs, "This is how we tell the future Shirou. It is a tree that starts in the same place. We know what the ending of every choice is and can predict your life through those choices. It remains your choice; we just know what will happen when you make it."

"I'm not following, what exactly are you saying?" Shirou climbed the final step, now standing on equal footing with Michael.

The wise angel's violet eyes pierced him like Gallium's always did, "The fact that you're here at this point in your life is proof enough that you are different people. I only hope you will not suffer as like he had, but even if you do, I'm sure you will still end up different." He made a motion with his hand that ended the conversation.

"Now would you look who it is." A loud smack caused Michael to flinch as another warrior appeared his hand on Michael's back. Apparently people liked slapping others on the back in the Kah Desert, "If it isn't the fly-boy himself." The man was around Michael's height and looked to be in his thirties. His tanned skin boasted his exposure to the desert sun and the gruff black beard boasted his rugged demeanor.

"Good to see you too," Michael removed his hand, "so how've you been since your trek in the Living World?"

The new acquaintance gave a silent laugh, "Had to save a lass with long purple hair, Rider I think it was. A feisty one, to tell you the truth, took down Thor by turning him to stone."

"You know Rider?" Shirou asked in surprise.

"Shirou, this is Leonidas, he helped in the assault on the temple back in Fuyuki." Michael informed him.

Leonidas chuckled again, examining Shirou, "Well, I've heard stories about you," He looked him up and down, "I just hope you fight like your older self, you're going to need it."

"Something I don't know about?" Michael asked before Shirou could respond.

Leonidas nodded soberly, "Scouts caught a glimpse of Brutes moving towards the Apollo Dunes, give one guess who's leading them."

"Kongol," Michael bit the nail of his thumb, his eyes sharpening, "that really complicates things, I was hoping for Gamorah."

"Who?" Shirou felt his head to a barrel-roll, all these names were starting to make his head hurt.

"Two demon generals, all equally as powerful as we are… well… almost." Michael continued to look off as he answered, his eyes telling his company that he was thinking, "How soon can we leave?"

Leonidas snorted, "hmph, I was getting ready to leave without you, you know I'm impatient about these types of things." He smirked when Michael shook his head. Shirou looked between the two warriors in slight confusion. Just by being around them, he felt a strange confidence come over him. Between Michael's clear mass of wisdom and Leonidas' attitude, he felt like they could easily accomplish their mission, "The Zealots are ready, we're taking horses so we can outrun Kongol and his horde of idiots."

"Zealots are an elite squad of angels, skilled at desert and urban combat." Michael answered Shirou's question before he asked. Said tracer gave him a weak glare, only to have Michael smirk in return.

Leonidas started down the same way Shirou and Michael just came, "Hah, you have quite a way to go before you understand Michael kid; he's probably the weirdest one of the group."

"Hardly, Fafnir has that title pinned for life."

"I think all five of the generals are crazy."

"Hah, that's the spirit; I'm beginning to like you Shirou."

"What a surprise."

**xxx**

"Sometimes, I think you guys secretly hate me." Shirou glared at the sky as he wiped his head for the umpteenth time. They had been crossing the desert on horseback for a few hours, and the sun was not a lady today. He looked back at the thirty Zealots following, amazed by how they could stand the heat. They were dressed in heavier armor that was colored a royal blue; they all had some sort of black cloth wrapped around their neck that could cover their mouths in case of sandstorms.

"Altair," Michael yelled back to one of the closest Zealots, "We should come to our destination once we get over this dune, go see if there's anything we should be worried about."

"Right away," Altair rode ahead until his horse could climb no further due to the soft sand. He hopped off the horse's back and peeked over the dune, scanning the area as far as his eyes could see. He fingered the sand uncomfortably when he saw nothing, but _felt_ something, "I don't see anything, but we should stay alert, something is not right."

Leonidas nodded and motioned for everyone to move forward. It took little effort to get over the large dune, but the sight that met Shirou's eyes nearly made him cry. There was an oasis just down the dune's other side, seemingly untouched by the surrounding dryness that made it stand out so much, "We stop here for some rest, we move again in an hour." The Zealots gladly led their horses to the oasis and took a break.

Michael and Leonidas watched in amusement when Shirou practically dove into the pool of water. Both men were used to all types of weather, though the desert was not their top vacation spot, "Leonidas, where did you say the Red Horseman was again?"

The Spartan took a drink of water and scanned the horizon, "He was last sighted near the Distorted Earth, but he often runs through here every now and again."

"Hopefully he's close; we can't let Satan get a hold of him." The angel joined his old friend in scanning the vast sands. However, when his horse snorted and the earth shifted ever so slightly, his senses bristled, "FORM UP!"

"Zealots," Leonidas traced a silver spear, "prepare for battle; they're coming from the ground!" He tapped the horse's neck, telling it to use its legs to the best of its ability. Soon everyone else was following suit.

Shirou kept pace with the Zealots around him, though he couldn't see where the enemy was coming from. Naturally, he'd be the first to be attacked. His horse instinctively ignored his command to turn left and turned right just as the sand to his left exploded, a creature bursting from the sand. Shirou looked at the looming creature and bit back as string of curses. It was a giant, segmented sandworm with a Brute positioned on top. The worm's body was made from a solid exoskeleton, no doubt as strong as steel. Its jaw was split in two, each side possessing a full set of razor-sharp teeth. The worm dove after him as the Brute jumped off of its back, deciding to go after one of the Zealots. Shirou had no time to watch to see if his ally was dead or not, for the worm barely missed him.

The horse gave a determined snort and started off in a random direction. Shirou tried to gain control while remaining balanced, but the steed glanced back at him and snorted again. Shirou understood the look the horse gave him, as if saying "leave our direction to me; you focus on killing that thing". It resembled the look Arturia gave him when he tried to help her fight at the beginning of the Grail War, "I'll leave it to you then." Shirou swore the horse would've smirked if he could. It gave him another snort and a powerful nay before it put on the steam, increasing its speed.

Shirou thought as hard as he could, sifting through all the weapons Gallium had shown him. He went through all the swords, lances, axes and other weapons, but nothing seemed strong enough to help. The thought of tracing Excalibur crossed his mind, but it would take way too much concentration, and he didn't have the time, 'Come on, there's got to be…' Shirou's thought hiccupped when the horse snapped to the right, 'something I can use!' His eyes watched the passing body of the worm as it dove into the ground again, going to try for yet another round. His eyes widened as an idea popped in his mind, but it soon disappeared when he was flung forward, off the horse's back. He slammed into the sand and rolled a few feet before his mind caught up with him again.

The young tracer rolled from his back and onto his stomach, peeling himself off of the loose granules of sand. He looked at his horse and bit back yet another curse. It seemed the worm had softened the sand in the horse's path, making the animal's left foreleg sink before it could escape. It was currently lying down, exhausted and trying to free itself. Shirou's eyes shifted from left to right frantically, trying to find their submerged hunter. He squinted when he saw a trail of shifting sand wind around to head straight for the horse, the sight making his heart beat enough to explode out of his chest. Shirou got to his feet and sprinted for the horse, he had to save it, he had to repay its efforts. As he got closer, the horse gave him another "Arturia look", but he ignored it. Shirou gripped its leg and pulled along with the leg's owner, trying to free the limb before the worm got them.

He ignored the shaking of the ground, he fought through the frozen feeling that dwelled in his veins, he focused all his fear into strength and he had to do this! Shirou felt the frozen feeling become almost paralyzing as a shadow appeared over them, sand exploding just behind him. His eyes shut tight, only his sense of hearing picking up the events that followed. He heard a horse's cry, the shriek of the worm, pounding hooves, and the spray of blood.

Michael had long since lost his horse, the poor creature swallowed whole by their elongated pursuers. He glared an icy glare towards two Brutes looming over him, confidently looking down on him. Obviously they were new, "I'll give you two seconds." Michael calmly said. The Brutes pounced, fists ready to drive into the very core of their world. The archangel, however, simply shifted his feet, weaving between the bulky fists of the demons. With a quickly traced blade and the flick of his wrist, the Brutes reared back, their arms removed from their bodies. Soon the bodies of the Brutes joined the sands as they blew away in the wind, leaving Michael to glare the direction the shrieks had come from. It was different from the ones that filled the battlefield, the indescribable sound of an explosion joining the high-pitched screams, "It can't be." He sprinted towards the sound, sliding between the legs of Brutes and cutting their legs out from under them as he went. When he came to the location, his eyes widened in shock.

Where Shirou had ended up, there was a deep crater, the surface of the earth-dent coated with freshly formed glass. At the center stood a man on horseback, one hand holding the severed top of a worm, the other holding a sword engulfed in blazing fire. At his flaming horse's hooves stood Shirou and his horse, both looking at the horseman with awe. Michael slid down the glass, the scolding surface uselessly trying to burn the souls of his boots, "Shirou, are you alright!?"

Said fighter turned to Michael, his mouth still hanging open, "I-I think so." He glanced back at the flaming horseman, weary of his horse's blazing eyes. From up close, he noticed the names of every war ever fought engraved on the bodies of both the rider and the horse, each word glowing in the licking flames, "Is this, the Red Horseman?"

The rider looked down at Shirou and nodded silently, his eyes focused on Shirou's. His hood was shadowing the upper half of his face, but Shirou could feel his eyes piercing him to the core. The horseman broke eye-contact when his horse snorted and kicked, glaring at the ground a few yards away.

"Looks like we've got incoming," Michael jumped as Leonidas bit into a random apple. The Spartan chewed the fruit casually, calmly looking into the distance as a tidal wave of sand built up in the distance, "it's the last one, I'll give you one guess who's on top of it."

Michael shook his head, "Kongol," he glanced at his ally when he took another bite of his apple, "do you _have_ to do that _every_ time we're in a fight? It's distracting."

Leonidas shrugged as the thirty Zealots gathered around the crater of glass, "It calms me, and I'm pretty hungry." He finished the fruit and chucked it in some random direction. He continued to watch the wave of sand calmly, holding in a chuckle when Shirou gasped at the gigantic sandworm that sprang out of the sand.

"Alright, this is how we'll do this," Michael caught everyone's attention, "everyone, save for Shirou and the Red Horseman, will focus on getting Kongol off the worm. From there, Shirou and the horseman will engage Kongol on foot, while we focus on the worm."

"I was with you until you mentioned my job." Shirou stated. He looked nervously at the worm, seeing the distant bulk known as Kongol, "That guy's got to be bigger than Heracles." He took a deep breath before Leonidas slapped him on the back, forcing him to step forward. Shirou looked back to see the Zealots, Leonidas and Michael giving him nods of encouragement.

Michael walked past him, speaking as he did so, "I've been leading warriors into battle for millennia, I think I'd know when someone's ready to take down an enemy." With those words, everyone mounted a horse, save for those whose horses died, and faced the charging Kongol and his pet worm. Michael sprinted forward at an inhuman speed, the others following him in his charge. Those who were lacking horses took to the air, soaring into the sky to keep pace with the cavalry.

"That's it angels, come to me so I may lead you to your ends!" Kongol roared raised his large sword. It dwarfed Heracles' axe-club in terms of width, but it was much shorter. Near the end of the bulky blade, the edges were crafted into wicked, saw-like teeth, each stained with old blood and gore. Shirou gulped and glanced down at his horse, looking into its eyes. This time, they spoke the horse's confidence in Shirou, telling him to let it worry about maneuvering.

It took seconds for the charging angels to come within striking distance of Kongol his pet. The worm shrieked and dove for the center of the formation, forcing the Zealots and the other to split into two groups. Michael and the other flying warriors dove in for the first hit, only to be swatted away by the demon general's huge weapon. Michael cursed as he ascended above Kongol's first strike, the Zealot behind not being so lucky. He banked and turned, catching the Zealot as he held where his arm used to be. On the ground, Leonidas led the left group in trying to get the worm to throw Kongol off, driving their spears into its thick armor.

"This is why I hate worms, they're annoying as hell." Leonidas thrust his weapon again, only to meet the same result as before. Clicking his tongue, Leonidas rode along side the worm, standing up on the horse's back. If he was going to do this, it was going to be the hard way. Steeling himself, he took a leap of faith, hoping he wouldn't hit the ground instead of the worm's exoskeleton. His hands found the edge of one of its segments, giving him some time to let out a held breath, "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." The weathered king scaled the worm in seconds, using all his arm strength to fling himself up above Kongol's head. The demon general gaped in surprise, unable to react in time. Leonidas drew a short blade and drove it into the creature's shoulder, kicking him off in one motion.

"Curse you sky dwelling swine!" Kongol slipped from the worm's back and fell to the sand with a loud thud. Leonidas smirked down at the cursing demon and looked down at the worm he was standing on.

"Your turn you annoying little… well, you get the idea." Leonidas looked for the spot he was aiming for and smirked again when he found it. He traced his lance and pun it around, driving the point into a small soft section just above the monster's tiny brain. The lance's point easily pierced the soft skin and skewered the worm's brain tissue, splitting it in two. The work gave a loud shriek and flailed wildly. Leonidas simply flipped off, falling onto the back of his horse, dodging the worm's plummeting body.

Shirou looked through the dust the worm's corpse kicked up, trying to find Kongol's towering form. Something in his mind screamed for him to find his target, and find it now.

"SHIROU, YOUR LEFT BOY, YOUR LEFT!" Shirou didn't know who shouted, but he immediately ducked away, barely dodging the edge of a blade. His horse came to holt, turning to face their opponent. A snarling Kongol loomed over them, his eyes screaming for the blood of his current victim, namely Shirou.

"I'll start with you, you sniveling human!" Kongol raised his sword, ready to bring it down to cleave Shirou in two. When the sound of his blade splitting the air reached Shirou and his horse's ears, they were already moving. The horse was true to its word, weaving frantically to stay one step ahead of the pursuing giant, "Come here boy, taste my steel and the salt of your own blood!"

'This guy is crazy!' Shirou hopped off his horse, much to the beast's surprise, and turned to face him, 'I won't get anywhere running from him.'

"I don't believe it, he's going to fight him head on." Leonidas watched from afar, Michael standing beside him. Both of them stood at full alert, ready to jump in, in case Shirou does something foolish.

"Hopefully what I expect to happen happens." Michael stared at Shirou, 'Hopefully he won't ignore the voice, I'm curious about why Gallium went out of his way to train this boy.'

Shirou, much to his own displeasure, just realized what he just did. He hopped off his only salvation to face off against a demon ten times his size in every aspect, "This doesn't seem like too good an idea anymore." Shirou muttered as Kongol chuckled down to him.

"Hah, you are a brave one boy, but bravery will only make your blood splatter farther." Kongol roared a thunderous war-cry and reached for Shirou. Feeling a burst of speed, Shirou feigned to the left and started circling Kongol, adrenalin and fear pushing his legs to run faster. Kongol roared in frustration as he missed Shirou for the third time, his eyes sharp and glaring hell upon the human, "Cursed mortal, you are mine!" He raised his blade and brought it down, hard. The force of impact blew Shirou off his feet and onto his back, looking up into the murderous eyes of Kongol.

Michael fingered his sword, staring at Shirou still. He could see the panic in his eyes and prepared to interfere, but a flicker of power caused him to stop, 'I knew you had it in you kid.' Michael relaxed and watched.

Shirou crawled backwards, still looking up. He put on the most determined face he could, not allowing the creature above him to see his fear. It was a feeling Shirou hated. He's felt it before, but this time was different. Gallium had trained him, he proved to himself and everyone else that he could fight, but his first challenge in this land would end in defeat, 'No, I can't fail like this!'

**Then don't**

Shirou's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, 'Who said that?' He stole a few glances around as Kongol raised his massive weapon.

**Repeat my words Shirou, and you will have what you need to grip victory**

Shirou agreed, trusting the voice out of survival instinct. He rolled backwards just as Kongol brought his sword down, glaring up at the demon when he stood up on his feet once more, "I am the bone of my sword," He traced a lance and threw it at Kongol. The demon easily caught it, but when the lance began to glow, he cursed. Shirou jumped away as an explosion followed, cloaking his movements as well as damaging Kongol, "Steel is my body, and fir is my blood."

"Impossible, how does a human like you know of that ability!?" Kongol roared and dove to tackle Shirou. However, a shield of mana prevented him from touching his prey, said human holding two lances. Both weapons began to glow like the last one as Shirou drove both into Kongol's shoulder. With yet another explosion, Shirou spoke again, "I have created, over a thousand blades." A series of weapons sprang from the ground, protecting Shirou from attack. He drew two swords and deflected Kongol's attempts for his head, "Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain."

"Silence you worthless pile of man-flesh!" Kongol roared and grabbed Shirou. He squeezed the boy until he heard a crack, but it sounded metallic, "WHAT?" Another explosion blinded him, blowing off his left eye.

"Withstood pain, to create many weapons," Shirou appeared in the center of the glass crater, the Red Horseman standing beside him, "Waiting for one's arrival, I have no regrets, for this is my only path."

Kongol glared at Shirou with his one good eye, the socket of his other gushing black blood, "Bring it on ningen, I will rip you apart no matter where we are!"

"My entire life has been," Shirou kneeled, his hand placed just above his heart, "Unlimited Blade Works!"

Michael and Leonidas watched with smirks as light engulfed Shirou, Kongol, and the Red Horseman, "I bet you ten that the boy won't be able to hold it long enough to kill Kongol."

"You're on Leonidas."

**xxx**

Shirou looked around at the familiar space around him, "It's not that much of a change actually." Shirou examined the barren ground that made up the surface of his Reality Marble. He scooped up a handful of white-colored sand and rubbed his hands together, coating them with dust.

"This place is nothing compared to his." Kongol snorted. He was looking up at the twilight sky that cast an ambient hue on the barren space, a scowl on his face, "There aren't any gears."

Shirou glanced at the Red Horseman, 'Now what?' His companion, as if reading his thoughts, took up one of the many lances. Flames engulfed the weapon, like it did with the sword in the horseman's other hand. Shirou chuckled, feeling unusually confident in his own space. He took up two swords, not feeling his body turn into pure, untouchable energy.

**xxx**

"You owe me ten Michael." Leonidas pointed to the disappearing pillar of light, only to reveal a half-dead Kongol, his right arm ripped off and at least three scorched gashes on his body. The giant's neck was half severed, but his eye was wide open and full of life, as well as bloody murder. The Red Horseman faced the giant, Shirou's unconscious body placed behind him on the saddle.

Michael grunted and disappeared, appearing beside the horseman in the blink of an eye, "I'll clean this up, get Shirou back to the fort." Michael ordered. The horseman nodded and rode off, the remaining Zealots and Leonidas following close behind. Everyone knew what was going to happen next and didn't argue, "You failed Kongol, turn back and retreat."

Kongol gave a pained gargle in response as his body turned from a pale color, to a deep blue. His braided, messy hair turned white as energy cackled around his half-dead body. The sky turned black as what was left of Kongol's body grew in size, veins of strain appearing on the huge muscles.

Michael sighed and stepped back, "Very well, I understand perfectly." The sky grew dark as Michael closed his eyes, only to snap them open again only they were now black with white pupils, "We will settle this… like generals." His body levitated as his skin turned black and his hair began to glow a deep purple, "Celestial Ascension," A blinding pillar of light engulfed Michael as his armor became as black as his skin, purple lines of energy pulsating throughout his form.

Kongol gargled again, putting all he had left into one blitz. His bulky form began to glow as he charged Michael, a blood filled roar escaping his throat. Michael simply raised his hand, an unseen attack splitting Kongol clean in two. As the two halves past Michael, black blood coated him, but he didn't flinch, nor did he let any reaction escape the recesses of his mind.

As Kongol's body turned to dust, Michael simply turned towards the fort, levitated off the ground, and shot off. He didn't look back, or feel any remorse for the death of his adversary. No, this is the world he was created in; he long since forgot how to feel remorse for his enemies. As he approached the circular walls of the fortress, Michael stopped suddenly, the purple line pulsating more intensely, 'The others are ascending, something must have happened.' He looked off in the distance and watched the sun sink below the horizon, delving the vast desert of souls into a cool night.

**A/N: Intense, 'nuff said. Anyway, for those who care, 'Kah' is roughly translated to 'Soul', it's Egyptian. Anyway, this was pretty freakin' long, I hope you appreciate it. Now, on to the final method to annoy an angel! Please read and review!**

**How to Annoy an Angel**

**Final Method: Perhaps the greatest**

Gallium casually walked down the sidewalks of Algernon. He had no particular reason to walk around, but it didn't matter much to him. However, his peaceful walk was ruined as Rin and Archer rounded the corner, apparently just getting back from visiting the vast library located just the way they came. His eyebrow rose when Kat rounded the corner behind them, laughing about something they'd said, 'Kat, Archer, and Rin plus laughing equals bad for Gallium.' He grumbled in his head and continued to walk.

"Hey Gallium, wait up!" Kat ran ahead of Archer and Rin, stopping when she was beside him, "Where are you going all by yourself?"

"Nowhere in particular," Gallium said in his usual stoic response. It was supposed to get people to stop talking to him, but it only seemed to drive Kat to talk more.

Kat's eyes stared at him evenly. She opened her mouth to say something, but she noticed his eyes drop to look, or rather glare, at something behind her, "What is it?"

"Hey mister, how'd your hair get so white, are you really old?" A stuffy voice asked. Kat turned around and looked down at a small boy with black hair and squinted eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Gallium asked through gritted teeth.

"Name's Shin, what's yours grandpa?"

"I'm Gallium, and I'm not 'grandpa'." Gallium glared harder.

Kat looked from Shin to Gallium nervously, "So little boy, uh Shin," Kat bent down to look at Shin, "what brings you here?"

"Hey gramps, this your girlfriend, you bang her yet?" Shin watched Gallium sputter for a few seconds before glaring bloody murder upon the kid. The strange boy shifted his observing eyes to the blushing, totally dumbfounded Kat, "What's wrong, no one's talked to you two 'bout the birds and the… and the uh," Shin put a finger to his lip and looked up in thought, "is it dogs?"

"Let me damn him to Hell, I'm sure we can make an exception." Gallium growled and lunged for Shin, but Kat held him back.

"No Gallium, he's just a kid, calm down." She held on to his arms firmly until she felt him suddenly stop moving. Curious, she looked at Shin, only to freeze herself.

The weird little boy had pulled down his pants and mooned them. Not only that, he was dancing around, shaking his rear singing something about birds and dogs, "Oh do the butt-dance oh yeah, birds and dogs yeah!"

Kat released Gallium, her mouth hanging open. Gallium, on the other hand, was tracing a butcher's knife, "So, what do you want? I call dibs on his fat head." The general growled dangerously.

"I got his arms."

**Moral of the Story: Two things, children who can't keep their pants up plus a Shin-chan crossover, equals angel being charged with murder… 'nuff said.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Kinda bummed about no more Annoy and Angel segments… perhaps I'll fix the empty humorous space in my story's heart. Anyway, I was bored this week, so I decided to go ahead and move this story along. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**CH.26: Dead City**

Fafnir observed his new friends carefully, noticing subtle movements and gestures they didn't want the others to see. Michael and Shirou had left only seconds before, leaving a silent knight behind. Fafnir's gaze followed her as she walked towards Omnus and Rider, seemingly done socializing. He snorted, stifling a chuckle, and shook his head, 'Those two, the poor guy will probably go crazy if they end up with any girls.' His eyes turned to Rin and Archer. Unfortunately, from his angel, the sun distorted his vision, but he could see them talking with one another.

This particular subject made Fafnir's smirk melt away into a line of thought. His eyes slowly closed before he turned to Levi, 'Archer, you've been through quite a bit, don't screw this one up pal.' Fafnir cracked his shoulders and brought his upbeat attitude right back, "Hey, Ilya, Heracles, you two ready to head out?"

Ilya nodded confidently and made her way over to the symbol, Heracles following close behind. Soon, all four travelers were positioned around the magical image, "Hold your breath, the ride can be a bit rough." Levi cautioned. Ilya did as the angel suggested, her cheeks puffed out with access oxygen. Heracles blinked at her while Fafnir tried to withhold a howl of laughter.

"She looks like an albino chipmunk." Fafnir activated the symbol just as Ilya opened her mouth to retort. In the blink of an eye, all four of our heroes found themselves in a much unexpected predicament. Instead of feeling solid ground beneath them, they instead felt the rush of wind passing them, "Oh Faffy," Levi sang, "why are we falling?"

"Oops,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS!?"

"So I forgot a line here and a dash there, it's not the end of the world." Fafnir shrugged in mid fall, unaffected by the fast approaching ground under them. He glanced over to a giggling/screaming Ilya hanging on to Heracles' shoulder, "See, Ilya's having fun with it." The ebony angel was soon holding his head, rubbing a bump o his head.

Levi glared at Fafnir and pointed the palm of her hand towards the ground. Another symbol appeared just beneath them, giving them a magically solid place to stand. The "platform" of energy slowly lowered itself towards the ground, breaking through the thick layer of clouds overshadowing their location.

"Wow, it's so big!" Ilya leaned over Heracles' shoulder, so far the giant had to secure her himself. She curiously examined the gigantic, lifeless metropolis that stretched farther than the eye could see, in all directions, "Does anybody live down there?" She watched for any sign of life, only to feel a wave of emptiness, 'How can something so big be so… lifeless?'

"Unfortunately, this place is littered with HMP, harmful mana particles, it's practically uninhabitable." Fafnir smacked his forehead and looked through the bag on his back. He took out two EMS packs and tossed them to Heracles and Ilya, "These shields will keep the particles from affecting you."

Ilya examined the device carefully, cleverly guessing how to put it on. When the small sphere at its center stuck to the small of her back like a magnet, she grinned. With an energetic swiftness, she took Heracles' pack and set it for him, figuring he'd have trouble due to his size.

"Thanks," Berserker helped Ilya off his shoulder and looked down to the spot they were going to land, "is that the fortress we're starting at?" It was just as interesting as the fortress in the Kah Desert, its architecture catching the giant off guard. In terms of shape, the base grounds were shaped like a square, the walls beginning miles away, only to slant inward as its height grew. At the four corners, and at the center of each wall, was a thick tower, big enough to house facilities as well as defenses. At the center of the defensive cradle, there was a section of the city that seemed brighter than the rest.

"There are two other fortresses like this one; all three have a steady flow of resources, including water. Food is usually transported here from Eden and Avalon, but they've found ways to get by." Levi signaled the tower guards when they descended to eye-level. The guards nodded and returned to their duties, their hawk-like vision focused on spotting any movements.

"So where exactly are we going? It'll take forever to find that horseman in a huge place like this." Ilya continued to examine the fortress curiously, soaking up the images that her eyes seemed to be so captivated by.

"Perhaps I can help narrow your search." Ilya turned around to face an angel that looked strangely familiar. She felt the platform disappear, allowing Ilya to step down on the grey cobblestone walkway. The familiar faced angel glanced towards Fafnir, "Out of all the warriors I heard arrived, you brought a teenage girl along?"

Fafnir simply grinned and traced a copy of Heracles' axe-club, "Ilya," He waited for her to turn around, "think fast!" He tossed the heavy weapon towards the surprised Ilya, knowing exactly what would happen next. Heracles made a move to catch the unexpected projectile, but Ilya beat him to it.

The angel's eyes widened upon seeing Ilya hold up the large copy of Heracles' weapon effortlessly, "I've seen everything, officially."

"H-How's this even possible?" Levi stared, dumbfounded as Ilya spun the axe-club, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"I went over the report on Gallium giving permission for Ilya to go through Soul Therapy, using you, Heracles," Fafnir gave the hero a meaningful look, "as a donor. Seems he failed to mention the side-effects being a seventy-five percent chance of Ilya gaining your Herculean strength and vitality."

Berserker was speechless; his mind calculating what damage Ilya could do when she combined her devilish mind with her newly acquired strength, "Not good at all." Deciding the subject gave him too much of a headache, Heracles turned to the angel, "Who might you be?"

"I am Andre," Andre looked towards Fafnir, "that idiot's brother." Said sibling threw an arm around Andre and grinned, the calmer one scowling deeply.

"Yup, we're two of three, our other brother is Ajax, but I'm the strongest out of all of us." Andre shoved Fafnir off of him and growled. Fafnir ruffled Andre's buzzed hair, silently teasing him for shaving his head, "It seems dreads were too hard for you bro." Andre smacked his hand away and scowled deeper.

"Shut it, or I'll shove my foot so far up your tail-end, you'll be constipated until your 2,000 years old." Fafnir laughed at André's threat, dragging out a glare filled with killer intent. However, his scowl lifted into a smug smirk when the all-powerful hand of Levi snagged Fafnir's ear.

Ilya giggled as Fafnir whined about Levi pulling him by his ear, heading into the central part of the fortress. She glanced over at Heracles, only to see the concerned look on his face. It was slight, deeply hidden by the stony features of his face, but she could easily tell. She could always read Berserker, a talent everyone wandered about, "Heracles,"

"Ilya," The hero's voice was deep and sagely, "please be careful with this new strength of yours." His eyes darkened with remembrance, "It can be a great blessing, yet a depriving curse." His gaze followed Ilya as she approached him, now able to look at him without craning her neck quite as much. Silently, Ilya hugged Heracles, her head fitting right under his chest. Her arms didn't get anywhere near around him, but Berserker got the message all the same.

"I'll be careful Heracles," She looked up at him, "now I can help you when you're in trouble."

"You have no debts to repay me Ilya."

"I know, but I want to."

Yes, if someone were to ask him, he'd answer that he did, in fact, look at this girl like a daughter. Though the pain of losing her true father lingered in her heart, Heracles was always willing to fulfill the roles of parent and bodyguard, "Let's catch up with the others, we have much work to do."

**xxx**

"Alright," Andre addressed the small assembly of angels. Among said beings, were Fafnir, Levi, Ilya, and Heracles, "The Pale Horseman was last located around the center of the western sector, in the Second Level."

"The Second Level, what's that?" Ilya looked at the map that stood in the table at the center of the gathering. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit cramped in the small briefing room, but she wasn't going to complain too much.

"The city Gibbower is extensive, covering this entire continent. We ended dividing it into three parts: West, Central, and East." Andre pointed out the different sectors. Ilya noticed that some strange shape was covering the center of the west sector, "Above the center of the western sector, there is a district that floats upside-down with a reversed gravitational pull."

"It holds nothing of importance really, but the Pale Horseman does like hanging around in it." Levi finished. She examined the map carefully, memorizing the routes to get to the strange floating district, "I say we call the floating city Target Alpha."

Andre nodded, "Agreed, we will send a small squad of angels along with you to aid in the safe-guarding and retrieval of the Pale Horseman."

Fafnir's face stared into space blankly, his eyes glazed over in thought, "Are we facing any known opposition, I'd imagine a general coming to retrieve the Pale Horseman's power."

"There has been an influx in demons, but we haven't seen any sign of who's leading them, you'll be going in with little info on that front." Andre faced the silent squad of angels mixed among them, "Check your gear and assemble at the gate, we'll be moving swiftly to beat our enemies to the target."

**xxx**

"This place is even bigger when you're in it." Ilya sighed in boredom, clutching Berserker's shoulder tightly. Like always, she was riding on Heracles as he jumped rooftops, following the swift angels that moved like the wind. She pouted bitterly, remembering her attempt to do the same with her increased strength. She could jump far enough, but the lack of knowing how to keep her balance proved annoying, 'Stupid gravity.'

"Ilya, I think that's it." Heracles motioned towards a massive shadow behind a group of moving clouds. As they got closer, they could make out the faint image of a city floating upside-down. It took another ten minutes of running and jumping before they were under the city, noticing how sunlight mysteriously continued to bath both the land under the city, and the one floating above, 'I would ask how, but that would only be confusing.' Heracles let the question drop, figuring he didn't really need to know.

Silence came over the pack of forty, darkly dressed warriors. Fafnir looked through the slit eyes of his helmet, zooming in to get a better look at what was up there. For a few seconds, he didn't see anything unusual, but a flash of red caught his eyes, "Crimson, they've already reached the city."

"Let me guess, a type of demon?" Ilya looked up curiously, but the passing clouds blurred her view.

Andre appeared on the light-pole just next to her, his vision focused upwards, "Very dangerous, the most powerful class if you ask me. My only advice is to engage them in close-combat; they're dangerous at long distances." With that, Andre extended his wings, revealing their yellow hue. He offered a hand to Ilya, "We'll fly up about halfway; the difference in gravitational pull will do the rest from there."

Ilya took Andre's hand just as Fafnir hoisted Heracles off the ground, using all his Sentinel strength to do so. In seconds, the horseman hunters ascended into the cloudy sky, only to feel more like they were diving towards the ground. About halfway up, just like Andre said, gravity reversed, forcing them to flip, lest they plow right into the concrete.

'This place feels even emptier.' Ilya examined the floating district and frowned. The hollow feeling she had ever since laying eyes on Gibbower seemed to become even more of a void, "Is that where we're going?" Ilya pointed to a winding tower that went halfway to the city above them.

"Correct, but I fear we'll find this route much more treacherous than the last." Andre glanced in five key spots, his eyes hardening, "We're surrounded."

Ilya felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle, an urge tickling at the pit of her stomach. She wiggled out of Andre's arms and stood up on the empty street, glancing between the various skyscrapers and lifeless office buildings. Another feeling poked at her suddenly, her right hand shooting out to grab a smaller version of Heracles' axe-club. She snuck a glance at a smirking Fafnir and smiled in thanks. It was now clear to Ilya, upon feeling the natural satisfaction of feeling a weapon in her hands, that the feeling was the sensing of a threat, 'He's right, they've formed a circle around us.'

"Everyone stay sharp," Levi traced a lance and stood back-to-back with Fafnir, "Crimson can't be heard, they can come at you at any direction." True to her words, the Crimson all sprang from the shadows, their red forms snaking around the small formation of celestial beings. Ilya and Heracles tried to get a good look at them, but their flowing garments distorted their form from proper view.

Heracles effortlessly caught one by its neck and roared at it, ready to pop its head off with his Herculean grip. However, the red demon formed a strange orb of light above it, raining down short bursts of energy on Berserker. He raised his axe-club to defend, giving the sly creature the opportunity to escape his hold.

Ilya, on the other hand, was having a more interesting time. Though she had little combat experience, she found dodging attacks easy. Two Crimsons had ganged up on her upon the ambush, but have yet to land a hit. They tried the same attack on her, using the spheres that rained shots of mana, but she simply slipped through them with instinctual ease. She slightly enjoyed the bristling instincts that wordlessly screamed instructions, 'I wander,' Ilya mentally smirked as her grip on her traced weapon tightened. Just as one of the Crimson past her for another run, she caught its cloak and yanked it backwards.

If it had vocal-cords, it would've yelped in pain, as Ilya's now inhuman strength forced it to the ground with a solid thud. The pavement cracked at the point of impact, giving everyone watching an example of this girl's new found power. Ilya brought the small axe-club down on the Crimson, its body to dust. The second demon, all four eyes wide with awe, glanced around in utter shock. Ilya took advantage of its surprise, jumping on top of it and drove the Crimson's head into the ground. With its head crushed, the demon thrashed for a second before its body blew away, turning to dust.

"Well, that'll get 'er done." Fafnir whistled at Ilya's display of skill, truthfully not surprised since she now processed Heracles' instincts. Speaking of the giant, Fafnir glanced at the hero right when he side-stepped a Crimson, "Berserker," Said warrior snapped a demon in half and looked at Fafnir, "don't you have Ragnarok on you?"

Heracles mentally berated himself for forgetting the weapon of Odin. He watched the last remaining Crimson circle around to take him out in one go, memories of his epic battle with the Norse god flashing through his mind. He raised his hand, palm scraping the air. He concentrated on the energy that heated his hand, the memories of Odin's power and the words he uttered to summon the mighty sword of combat, "Come to me," The demons were within striking distance, "Ragnarok!" A sword made of glowing, orange power formed in Heracles' hand just as he swiped down, cleaving all three Crimson in two.

"Very nice," Fafnir examined the sword very carefully, "I'll have to trace that thing sometime soon, it looks awesome." He flinched when a hand smacked him over the head. He chuckled and glanced at a serious Levi, her eyes turning from him to the tower.

"We need to move, there are more than likely," She stopped at the thunderous sound of pounding paws, "more demons." She finished as she turned to look at hundreds of Hounds making their way towards them, teeth bared and ready to kill.

"Everyone move, we fight as we make our way to the tower!" Andre drew a short blade and started running, making sure to zig-zag as the Hounds closed in. However, much to Ilya and Heracles' surprise, the wolf-like demons were engulfed in black smoke when they got closer, replaced by a humanoid form. Andre growled when two Hounds managed to run along the building beside him, ready to pounce. He waited for the first and side-stepped the attack, slitting its throat when it passed.

Fafnir, unwilling to let his brother get attacked, turned around, energy building in his palms, "Searing Barrage!" Two, large bursts of mana shot from his hands, splitting into many smaller shots. The barrage of fire took either killed or disabled half the chasing demons, giving the angels more breathing room. It seemed like a blur of moving scenery that only lasted for seconds, but in truth, it took the group half-an-hour of 'stop-fight-and-go' fighting before getting to the base of the tower.

Ilya slammed a pouncing Hound into the ground, the massive number of them getting on her nerves. She huffed as more tried to encircle her, obviously oblivious to the fact that her instincts knew exactly what to do. The seemingly harmless girl waited for the humanoid beasts to pounce before she spun around, axe-club out. Needless to say, it was a rain of blood that, admittedly, even disturbed Fafnir.

"Form a line at the entrance of the tower and hold!" Fafnir ordered. The angels did as they were told and formed a solid defensive wall, easily dispelling any demon who dared try to charge through. In minutes, the pursuing Hounds were all dead.

"Gah," Ilya huffed again, "this is endless." She glanced at the shifting figures that peered at them in the distance. She shrugged and decided to take a look around the entrance-level of the tower. It was simple enough, a staircase leading to the upper floors, a few pieces of art and vases. She felt an unusual burst of curiosity and approached the staircase, peering up into the inky darkness that growled at her from just up the stairs.

"Ignorance is the downfall of even the strongest of warriors young one." Ilya yelped as a sleeve of darkness shot out and grabbed her. The cloth-like shadow muffled her screams as it reeled her in, a deep cackle echoing in her mind.

"Tango in the open!" An angel shot an arrow into the shadows, forcing whatever was inside to let go of Ilya. The now flustered Einzbern glared at the unseen enemy as it snaked out and made itself visible.

"GET OUT OF THE TOWER!" Fafnir dove for Ilya and sprinted for the door, recognizing the creature that came from the shadows. When they were just outside the tower, Fafnir dropped Ilya and covered her, an explosion crippling the base of the tower. The young girl still had no idea what was going on, but the loud booms and the rushing of air caused her grip Fafnir in fear.

It was like a blink of the eye when Fafnir woke up, the massive weight on his back slowly being recognized by his senses. He carefully looked down to see Ilya knocked out, soot covering parts of her face. His muscles tensed and his teeth pressed against each other as he attempted to get up from the tons of weight pressing him down. He was personally surprised that his knees and arms had held him up on all fours for so long as he felt himself getting closer to standing. Quickly, he snatched up Ilya and stood up on his shaky feet, peering around to see the results of the attack.

He groaned when he saw that the tower had sunken three, full levels into the destroyed ground. It was tilting to the right slightly, huge cracks showing that it was on the verge of toppling, 'Ah crud,' He looked behind him, trying to sense where Levi and the others were.

"Fafnir," A familiar call came from above, a certain, baby-blue haired, angel landing beside him, "are you two alright?" Levi's eyes dropped to an unconscious Ilya in Fafnir's arms. Her gaze returned to Fafnir, noticing he was distracted by something. She silently took Ilya from him, seeing the intense look in his eyes, "Who was it?"

"Slade, we got here too late." His voice was calm, on the verge of anger. It didn't take Levi by surprise. Fafnir acted loose and upbeat, but when he got angry, he was strong and smart, a dangerous combination, "Berserker," He barked, a hand shooting from the rubble. The giant soon sprang from the mountain of rubble and growled, "You and I will try and take down Slade, the others will find the Pale Horseman."

"General Fafnir," an angel called from a mound of wreckage, "you might want to take a look at this." Fafnir and Levi made their way over, Heracles already peering down at the sight. His form slightly buried under the rubble, the Pale Horseman was lying on his stomach, a hole in his chest.

Fafnir clicked his tongue, "Gather him up and give him enough medical attention to keep him alive," He once again turned to stare at his enemy, "Heracles and I are still going to fight Slade." His eyes sharpened when the shadowy form of the demon general appeared in the still floating particles of dust.

Berserker looked down at Ilya and then to Levi, "Look after her." Levi nodded and turned towards the remaining angels, ordering them to prepare to fall back. Heracles turned to Fafnir, just in time to see his eyes flash, "What is it?"

With the intense glint still in his eyes, Fafnir answered, "Seems I'm not the only one who's fighting a strong enemy." He balled his hands into fists, speaking the words that echoed in his mind.

_Grant me the power gifted to the general_

_Unlock the full potential of the Sentinel and guide my blade_

_Bless your servant, Fafnir Amadeus, General of Sentinels…_

The dust clouding Slade from view was suddenly blown away, the glowing form of the demon awaiting challenge. His once crimson cloak was now black, his form outlined by a golden light.

"Celestial Ascension." Fafnir's form, mirroring Slade's, became dark, his hair glowing orange while his body and armor was outlined by a glow of the same color. His eyes became black, the pupils losing their color to become an eerie white color.

**xxx**

'Everything is going very nicely.' Satan sat in a dark throne-room, brooding over the images displayed in an orb floating before him. His expression soured upon seeing the death of Kongol, 'That blundering buffoon deserved to die, his tactical ability is equal to that of a dead rat.' Satan continued to scoff until he saw the ensuing confrontation between Slade, Fafnir, and Heracles, 'Ah, Slade, one of the finest demons I know.'

Satan continued to watch for a few more minutes before he started to plan, not wanting the other operations to fall into a mundane and predictable cycle, 'Let's see, the Dark Lands are as much of an ensured success as I can imagine, but how can I further ensure Gamorah's success?' Satan stood up from his seat and paced, sifting through all his resources to find something.

An eerie howl made the Demon King stop in his tracks, a lucid grin slowly forming on his face. It hit him like a brick, the answer to his question appearing in front of him as if obvious. He continued to think, building off of the 'Spark Idea'. It took another five minutes, but the stroke of genius carried him through an entire web of devious evil, impressing even himself.

With this new found plan, Satan exited the throne room, snapping his fingers. Answering the call, two Dark Angels appeared beside him, following their leader to the deepest basement of their stronghold. Satan glanced at the two angels next to him when he sensed their hesitation, the sounds of rumbling becoming louder as the came closer to their destination, "Leave me, I will speak with him myself." His men gladly obeyed and left, never looking back at the door Satan stood in front of.

With a steady hand, Satan opened the door and walked into the pitch-black room. A pair of glowing red eyes met him, the steady rumbling of a vicious growl echoing in the otherwise silent chambers, "What do you wish of me?"

Satan smirked, "Sodom, I want you to retrieve someone for me."

"I am listening." Sodom responded, making no motion to reveal himself, for his black fur blended in perfectly with the shadows about him.

"Oh, you'll know her when you smell her, bring her to me, she is vital to my scheme." Satan chuckled as Sodom growled his agreement, bounding straight out of the chamber. Satan looked after him, the same grin a before placed on his lips, "Gallium, your body is virtually unbreakable, but your mind, your mind is like fine glass." The Demon King cackled, his laughs echoing throughout the facility.

**A/N: Well, that's definitely worrying isn't it? Anyway, the next two chapters are going to be intense, and we **_**finally**_** get some more answers to the questions asked in the earlier parts of the story. Please read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Trying to get through this story as fast as possible, not sacrificing quality of course, because I have another fic idea. I'll offer a preview at the end of this story and announce another surprise. Until then, sit back and enjoy the next chapter. Word of warning, there is a bit more graphic violence, just letting you know.**

**CH.27: Forest of Sleep**

"She looks like an albino chipmunk." Omnus' sharp hearing caught the joke and bit back a snicker. He felt an influx of power, sensing the teleportation magic's use. Silently bidding his four comrades good luck, his attention focused on one Arturia Pendragon. It is true that Omnus is blind, but he was not unable to sense certain moods and shifts in the air. When his senses focused on the blonde knight, he could practically feel the concern around her, 'Ah, still not able to feel confident in Shirou without you there,' Omnus smirked, 'I suppose it is a bit much to ask that of you this soon.'

Archer, knowing of Omnus' new object of examination, turned to Arturia, "You really should put more faith in him than that; he is me after all." He stopped and thought about his words and chuckled. The small laugh soon turned into a full one when he saw the look on Arturia's face, screaming 'You're not helping'.

Rider simply smiled at the scene, remaining silent. She was no professional in the field of the heart, but she did enjoy watching the interaction between Arturia and Shirou. The lavender haired woman turned her eyes towards the crowd of armed angels, hearing a sudden wave of commotion. Upon further examination, she saw a row of angels being pushed aside by something unseen, but she could already tell who it was. Bracing herself, Rider foresaw the two streaks of matching lavender hair dive to latch onto her, a pair of giggles greeting her.

"Sister, sister, sister…" The two heads of lavender chanted, continuing to strangle their older sibling. Rider hugged them back and gently removed them, smiling down at the twins in front of her.

"Stheno, Euryale, why are the two of you here?" Rider waited for one of them to answer, taking the time to observe how big they've gotten. Both twins were up to her shoulder, both with long, lavender hair styled into two long ponytails. They still wore their white dresses with black frills, giving them angelic looks.

In response to her question, the twins looked back at a certain warrior who disappeared suddenly. Assassin, in all his calm glory, made his way over, "I saw them along the way and decided to escort them."

"I wandered where you went Kojiro, where've you been for so long?" Rider noticed her sisters watching her intently and wandered why.

Kojiro just shrugged, "I got teleported to the Schlaf Forest, particularly the mountains." His eyes examined Rider's usual attire, "You won't last two minutes in that place."

"Yup, it's cold up there, very cold." Euryale informed.

Arturia became interested upon hearing this and turned to Omnus. The blind angel scratched his head, "Well, we should end up in the fort's walls, we'll get some warm clothes when we get there."

The mini-Rider twins turned to their sister, "You're leaving already?" Rider nodded, "Alright, but you should take Kojiro oni-chan with you." Both Rider and Assassin looked at the two girls, both for different reasons.

**oni-chan- big brother**

While Assassin dwelled on suddenly being enlisted to go on a mission, Rider was getting over her sisters suddenly enlisting the sapphire-haired swordsman as their "older brother". Rider blinked and glanced at Assassin, "Since when did he become 'oni-chan'?"

Rider shook her head when the twins smiled innocently and ran over to hug Kojiro. The swordsman stiffened upon being enveloped by the two little girls, earning a laugh from everyone who saw.

Omnus looked away from the comical scene as Gallium and his group teleported off, a certain charcoal haired magi glaring at said general for some reason. Omnus figured he had said something about Rin and Archer's relationship, for there was an amused smirk on his face before he disappeared, "Alright everyone, we're behind schedule, let's move."

"Alright then," Kojiro turned to leave with the twins, but Omnus soon stopped him. Slowly, the skilled warrior turned to the general, already knowing what he wanted.

Omnus smirked, sensing his hesitation, "You're coming with us."

Kojiro held back a groan, "That place is freezing; I almost became an icicle in that place."

Omnus shrugged, "Your gear will keep you warm, that's why we wear thermal clothing under our armor." Omnus referred to the basic angel armor Kojiro was wearing. Ignoring the triumphant grins of Rider's sisters, Kojiro made his way over to the symbol, muttering about evil little gremlins today.

"You have… interesting siblings Rider." Arturia commented as light started to envelope them.

Archer smirked, "Lucky Ilya didn't meet them; they'd be a trio made in hell." Everyone snickered as they were teleported from their current location. Unfortunately for those unprepared, the first thing they all felt was a biting-cold wind blowing past them.

As the light faded, Arturia discovered why it was so cold. Rubbing her arms instinctively, she looked around her to see rocks and patches of shrubbery leading downwards toward a thick evergreen forest, snow covering most of it. She turned to see the ascending slope that led to the summit of the mountain they were on, 'This place reminds me of the lands around my home.' A forlorn look came over her features for a split second. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit homesick, but this place might just give her a big enough piece of home to last her, 'Perhaps Shirou would like to visit Europe.'

"You never said it was this cold." Everyone looked at a shivering Rider, her usually calm features cracking to form one of distress. Her skimpy outfit did nothing to fend off the viper like cold, garnering a few looks of pity from the others. However, a cloak was soon thrown to her, its owner already starting down the path before them with Omnus. Rider looked after Kojiro as he continued to walk, draping the cloak over herself, "Thanks,"

Kojiro shrugged casually, "I can't call myself a gentleman if I let a woman freeze in the cold."

"You never call yourself a gentleman."

Archer simply stared at the two, Arturia mirroring his interest, "You seeing what I'm seeing?" Arturia nodded, "I thought you and Shirou were obvious, geez." He returned a sharp glance and followed the others, leaving Arturia to glare from behind. It was no more than two minutes later until they rounded a corner to see another of the angel's mighty fortresses.

"Amazing," Arturia admired the Roman architecture and the various statues of heroes passed. Like the other fortresses, this one was dig deep into the mountain side, protected by two rock walls that appeared naturally impenetrable. The entrance itself was protected by two, solid rows of underground archer-nests, each one holding a few visible units. The front of the structure had many windows and ledges, each one a fine post for any skilled bowman. She could pick out only three of an apparent five levels of the fortress, each one going farther into the mountain the higher it was placed.

"It took us two-thousand years to capture and hold this fortress. Ever since the Division War, this place was held by one of the Dark Angel generals and his legions of Dark Angels." Everyone noticed a solemn look come over Omnus.

"The Division War, what was that about?" Rider asked curiously. She decided to ask a general question, rather than one that would force Omnus to answer something personal.

Omnus removed his blindfold and looked up at the fortress. His eyes couldn't see the details, but his mind easily recalled every detail, every crack and spots usually covered with fallen snow, "It was when Satan turned on man, taking with him thousands of followers, two of which were very powerful."

"Lucifer," Arturia spoke his name with stoic venom, one she reserved for Gilgamesh and anyone she hated as much as she did him.

"That," Omnus paused, his eyes continuing to stare, "was one of them."

"Who was the other, if you don't mind me asking?" Kojiro ignored the scolding look from Rider and Arturia, instead noticing the uncomfortable look on Archer's face.

"Me," Omnus put his blindfold back on and continued inside, the air suddenly feeling a bit colder. The others, save for Archer, exchanged surprised looks, not expecting someone as clearheaded as Omnus to have been associated with the King and Prince of Demons in the past.

"That's why he is blind," Archer started, "he gave up his sight, giving it to a poor blind human. It was a way to repent for his sins, something that mellowed him out substantially." Archer started to follow, "Gallium once told me, Omnus used to be nicknamed 'Angel Slayer' after he struck down over a thousand angels in one fight."

Arturia looked at the fading form of Omnus. She could only imagine the amount of mental stress that the general could experience from such actions of his past, 'These angels, they're so different from what I once believed. I always thought of them to be beings who felt nothing, simply defeating demons and the servants of the Devil… but Omnus… and Kat… even Gallium all have mental stress baring down on them. They are all on the verge of a breakdown.' Arturia thought sadly. She knew the pains of war and battle; it was a pain she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

"We should head inside; the cold is no place to daydream." Kojiro started in with Archer, soon followed by their other two companions. Upon entering the fortress, everyone was left in awe yet again. Archer, having already seen the fortress, simply continued, but the others examined the smooth marble floors and articulate designs on the walls and paintings on the floors and ceilings. Various tapestries depicting the different angelic classes hung throughout the room, each display looking just as amazing as the last.

It took half an hour of navigation, including a few arguments about which direction to go, before Arturia, Kojiro, and Rider found Archer and Omnus again. They were standing in front of a large, oak wood door. When they noticed the trio making their way towards them, the serious looks melted off into either a blank one or a smug look.

"So a knight, a samurai, and a mythical gorgon can't find their way around a simple fortress," Archer smirked, "how humiliating."

Arturia suppressed the urge to jump on Archer and punch his lights out, instead responding with logic, "Even a skilled adventurer would be lost without a map Archer, don't try and get under my skin." She blinked when she saw Archer pointing to her right. Arturia slowly turned to see a map placed right beside her on the wall. Looking back the way they came, she saw three more placed beside every other doorway.

"You were saying little lady?" Even Archer froze when those words left his mouth. He fearfully noted how Arturia's eyes seemed to become black with a suppressed rage when she glared at him, 'Note to self, keep one eye on Arturia when you go to sleep.'

**xxx**

"Okay, this how we're going to do this." Omnus tried not to snicker at the three nurses trying to give emergency treatment to Archer, "The forest is cut into three parts, but we'll only search the one nearest to Lake Mirage, it is said that the White Horseman's horse likes those waters best."

"Do we know what kind of enemies is infesting the forest?" Kojiro asked. The oak door opened suddenly as another presence entered the conference room. Everyone looked up from the large table and towards the door, their eyes growing huge for the third time. At the door stood two angels, one of which looked like a carbon copy of Lucifer.

"Well, Hounds are the current nuisance, but there's been an increase in numbers. No doubt Gamorah's sniffing around here." The Lucifer look-a-like answered. He noticed the confused looks he was getting and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I look exactly like Lucifer."

The other angel sniffed, "He gets it all the time, his name is Jake," He pointed to his grumbling friend, "I'm Ajax." Both Ajax and Jake walked over to the table and took a seat, both looking as if they could be doing something better.

"So what's the plan Nostradamus, you taking a full brigade or what." Jake scratched his head, trying to ignore the glances he was getting from Rider.

Omnus nodded, "We're taking two-hundred in, if Gamorah and her pack are here, we'll need a good number of angels." Omnus looked over the ones assembled before him, "I sense that we need this victory, let's not stay any longer than we need to." He turned to Ajax, "Get them the winter wear, sub-zero issue."

Ajax saluted, "Aye aye General Omnus." He motioned for them to follow, leading them out of the conference room and towards the armory.

Inside the conference room, Omnus looked at Jake, "Are you going to be alright; how is your wife doing?"

Jake sighed, "Naiya is going to be fine; I'm good for this mission." Jake stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. Shooting the general a confident grin, he started out, heading towards the front gate to wait for everyone.

**xxx**

It took another two hours before Jake saw everyone at the gate. He examined Rider wearing heavier clothes, obviously frustrated by how much they limited her movement. It did offer a good amount of movement, but not as much as the last outfit. Arturia stuck with her white garments and silver armor, a fur-collar and scarf keeping her warm, as well as adding to how well she blended with the snow. Archer didn't change much either, simply settling for a crimson scarf and black gloves for his hands

"Well, I must say, you guys look very intimidating." Jake chuckled, the others finally noticing the difference between him and the Prince of Demons. Instead of having blood-colored eyes, he had sapphire orbs.

Omnus stopped any further delay, ordering the two-hundred angels down the path leading into the thick forest that rested at the mountain's foot. It was an effortless hike with no demons insight, but as soon as the forest came into full view, an eerie feeling filled the senses of all present. Omnus nodded towards Jake and Ajax, silently giving them an order.

"Archer, Arturia, you're with us!" Jake and Ajax silently charged in, one-hundred angels and the two warriors following close behind.

Omnus faced Rider and Kojiro, "Gamorah is near, we will go further east and flank whatever Archer and the others encounter." Omnus started east, everyone following as instructed.

With Arturia and the others, the forest was welcoming them rather neutrally. The King of Knights silently followed Jake and Archer, Ajax having fallen back to keep watch on their flank. The eerie feeling that everyone felt only intensified the deeper they traveled inwards, the trees seemingly watching from above. Eventually, Arturia noticed the bright sun fade, its rays blocked by the thick crowd of evergreen tress. The spines of the green plant porcupines brushed her pink cheeks, too numb to really feel it. It was all very strange yet familiar, reminding her of winters in foreign lands, when Merlin would take her on educational trips so she could learn more.

That's when her ears perked up, the muscles of her head tightening and her temples tensing. She was sensing something, it was foreign, but she secretly enjoyed the heightened sense. It was probably due to the familiarity, but it definitely felt good and scary at the same time, "Archer," She tapped the crimson shoulder of her companion.

"I know," His face was serious, "we're surrounded."

"Delta formation, they're circling us so we misjudge their numbers." Jake stopped and made a series of hand-signs, silently giving out orders. Arturia didn't understand, but she watched the same message trickle through the entire group. As one, the angels formed a star, Jake, Archer, Arturia, and Ajax ending up at the center of each arm. Jake used another hand-sign, ordering the archers to enter the center of the formation. A howl was the sign Jake needed, sharply whistling with his lips, his breath flowing out like steam in the cold.

Arturia watched the angels on the two, outside layers of the star trace spears, facing them outwards and in the air. As her ally predicted, Hounds flew out of the thick brush, jumping right into the spears. The first wave was easily skewered; those surviving were quickly disposed of by the angels in the innermost layer.

Another howl caught Archer's attention, "Second wave coming from the west!" He traced a bow and formed an arrow of light in his hand. He skillfully fired the arrow into the air just as the head of a Hound sprang out of the trees, blowing its head clean off. The second wave soon met a similar end, a few were able to swing back and reenter the brush.

Arturia stiffened when a hand slapped her shoulder pulling her back slightly so Ajax could whisper in her ear. Her features grew focused as she reached behind her, a golden light shining in the dim brush, "EX-"

"BREAK FORMATION, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

"-CALIBUR!" A wave of golden light shot into the still tress, blowing them aside. A series of yelps and cries meant she hit something, but a fierce growl meant something was now angered. A large black wolf jumped from the trees, its fangs ready to rip Arturia's head off. However, the knight was having a bit of a problem. Excalibur was shaking intensely, its golden light turning red and holding her arm in the final stage of her swing. Luckily, the mana-shield attached to her armor sprang to life, deflecting the angered fangs of the wolf. It stepped over the bubble of energy and landed at the center of the newly formed formation, surrounded by spears and tensed bows.

Jake stepped in front of her while Ajax and Archer inspected Excalibur, noting how it was acting strangely. Arturia watched closely as well, 'What's going on, why are you doing this?' She tried to move her arm, but the mighty sword refused to move.

_Arturia, I'm sorry, but this form can no longer hold me_

Her eyes grew wide; she recognized that voice from when Gallium spoke with Excalibur. She continued to watch, glancing up at the snarling wolf, 'What are you talking about?'

_I apologize, but I need time to make myself a new form, please refrain from using me until it is time._

Arturia tried to call Excalibur, but the sword just disappeared in a burst of sparkles. She still felt Excalibur, but she bit back a curse. It was so sudden, 'Couldn't he have told me that sooner!?' Instead, Arturia drew Caliburn and kept Invisible Air at the ready, facing the snarling wolf, "Is this Gamorah?"

"No," Ajax answered, "this is one of her sons; she is twice as big as he is." This caught her off guard, for the wolf was already big enough to ride like a horse.

The wolf glanced from angel to angel, its teeth bared and ready to rip flesh. The angels holding the spears automatically tried to skewer him, but the wolf weaved through them, taking hits that ended in shallow cuts. Barking with rage, the wolf managed to get one angel in his jaws, tearing his arm off effortlessly. While blood dripped from its muzzle, it felt a sudden weight on his back. Looking over his shoulder, the wolf saw Archer raise his twin swords, Kansho and Bakuya. Like an angered mustang, the wolf bucked and tried to slam Archer against a tree-trunk, but Archer wasn't one to be flung off so easily. He reeled back and slashed the blades in opposite, horizontal directions, severing the Wolf's head effortlessly.

"Nicely done, let's move, I'm sure others are around here." Jake motioned for everyone to follow, continuing their trek to Lake Mirage.

Further east, Omnus, Rider and the others were facing a similar problem with different details. Instead of being on level ground, they were looking up a rock formation, surrounded by Hounds. Their leader, yet another black wolf, stood on top of a dead tree-trunk, proudly watching his brothers surround the angels tighter.

"Rider, Kojiro," Omnus removed his blindfold and examined the wolf, "I want you two to focus on their leader, hit anywhere on his left shoulder to sever his left fore-paw, the center part where the back of his head meets his spine will remove his head." Omnus stopped examining the wolf, his Shinigami Eyes still activated. A powerful howl ordered the surrounding Hounds to pounce, many of them meeting the business ends of lances and spears. However, a few were able to get into the ranks and tackle some unfortunate souls, obviously breaking something.

Rider and Assassin weaved through the pouncing demons, covering each other as they went. Kojiro managed to stab a third Hound in its jaw, the blade sticking out of its head, skewering its brain. While Kojiro tried to remove his blade, another demon, angered by his brother's death, made an attempt to bit out Assassin's throat. However, Rider intercepted, driving the spike end of her weapon into the Hound's eyes. She flipped over its pained form and threw the blade end, hooking onto it. Kojiro watched in amusement as Rider used the whining Hound as a chained mace, swinging it into another demon to slam it down into the ground, "When did you get that?" He pointed to her new weapons. It was the same as her last, but instead of two spikes, one was replaced with a short blade.

"I got them back in Fuyuki," Rider sprang forward, jumping through the trees like a graceful cat. Assassin sighed, wandering if he could keep up. Using all the speed he could, he sprang forward, charging through the mass of Hounds, slashing their throats open as he went. Unlike other times, the demons turned to snow, rather than dust, a strange change.

In seconds, they were within striking distance of the wolf, a fact the canine didn't pass up. Its first target was none other than Assassin. The black wolf sprang off the tree, nearly uprooting it by the sheer force of the leap. Like a bullet, the flash of black fur went straight over Kojiro's head, taking the end of his hair with it. The wolf stopped and rounded, spitting the strands of blue hair from his mouth. It calmed and laid down, its eyes focused on Assassin. However, it rolled just before a spike hit it, finishing the skilled dodge by gripping the chain between its jaws.

Rider bit her lip, tugging on the chain with all her might while trying not to fall from the small standing space on her perch. The black wolf glanced at Kojiro right when he dashed for it, daito ready to cleave the wolf in two. However, the intelligent canine wasn't leader for nothing, yanking the chain with its mighty jaws to fling Rider at Assassin. Kojiro caught Rider, but they were both thrown back against the dead tree trunk. Assassin looked over Rider, seeing the wolf slowly approaching. He quickly flipped over so his body would shield hers, immediately feeling the severe pain of the wolf's teeth breaking his flesh and cracking bone, "R-Rider,"

Said woman slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Kojiro looming over her, blood gushing from his shoulder. The wolf was glaring at her, mocking her as it tightened its grip on Kojiro's shoulder. This got a weak cry from the warrior, spurring Rider to do something. Gripping the chain of her weapon, she pulled in the still distant spike, trying to be quick, yet prevent the wolf from noticing. She glanced at Kojiro, seeing him try to pry the wolf off with his bare hands.

_Thunk_

Rider's eyes went wide as the wolf's eyes slowly traced the chain, looking at the spike that was inches from Rider's fingers. With its paw, it stomped on the chain, ensuring that the spike would come no closer. As if seeking to punish her, the wolf shook its head, popping Assassin's arm out of socket. The composed warrior felt his neck give out in sheer pain, dropping his head onto Rider's shoulder. He was suppressing a scream, but Rider heard it, her mind trying to come up with something. Her eyes fell to Kojiro's sheath, still holding his trusted sword. She tilted her head, croaking a whisper to him, "Kojiro, lift up just a little bit." She felt horrible for asking him to do anything but withstand the pain, but it had to be done.

It was a blur, what happened next. Assassin did lift up, giving Rider a split second to draw the sword and stab the wolf in the head. However, her hand slipped, unfamiliar with the Japanese sword, leaving a gash on Kojiro's side as it past into the wolf's heart. With a howl, the wolf let go and staggered back, its howl echoing throughout the Schlaf Forest.

Rider was oblivious, instead focusing on stopping the bleeding from Assassin's wounds. She took his cloak and wrapped it around his shoulder, embracing him to whisper into his ear again, "This is going to hurt." She waited to feel his head nod, quickly squeezing his socket after placing the arm in the right place. It was dull crack, but she could here it like thunder. She remained close, keeping him warm as Omnus and the other angels cut their way over.

It was to a scene that Omnus didn't expect. Though he couldn't see, he could smell the mixture of wolf's blood and another; sense the concern that was just ahead. He quickly sprinted towards the dead tree, two medics following close behind. He quickly snatched up Assassin's diato and ordered the medics to check for fatal wounds.

Rider placed Assassin's head in her lap as the medics went to work, one flinching when she saw the deep holes in his shoulder and chest. Rider barely felt the other medic begin healing her, focused on being prepared to help her former nemesis.

However, things do not always turn out as planned.

**xxx**

Arturia's group ran into little resistance since their encounter with one of Gamorah's sons. Only the occasional Hound appeared, giving Arturia a target to unleash her frustrations with Excalibur upon. Eventually, they smelled the scent of water, something unusual for a body of water other than the ocean. Everyone's attention snapped to their left when the pounding of hooves approached.

"Stand down," Archer ordered upon seeing a white horse exit the brush. However, his senses heightened, along with Jake's when they noticed an injured whit horse with no rider.

"FORWARD, THEY'VE ALREADY GOTTEN TO THE HORSEMAN!" Jake ordered, urging the one-hundred angels to attack. Arturia and Archer were the first two to burst out of the brush, only to see a sight they'd hoped not to see. The lake itself was beautiful, the water clear and unfrozen, the mountains in the distance. Trees sprinkled the scenery, surrounding the lake like a wall. At its center was another tall tree, leafless yet strong in appearance. Its bark was off-white, deeply contrasting the massive wolf perched on top, a strange pearl in her jaws.

"Well, well, well," The wolf cooed in a female voice, "so nice of you to show up." The massive she-wolf smiled, the lips of her muzzle folding back to reveal her fangs.

"What have you done with the White Horseman Gamorah?" Archer glared at the large wolf, though he felt nervous. Flashes of past encounters flooded his mind, but he shoved them back, 'Focus, don't lose concentration.'

The she-wolf set the pearl down and stood up, two more wolves stepping out. One was holding a limp body of a man with white armor, his left arm broken and in the wolf's jaws, blood gushing from a hole in his chest. The wolf tossed the limp body towards Ajax, as if throwing away trash. The ebony angel was immediately checking for a pulse.

"He's alive, but barely, he needs medical attention now!" Ajax turned to Jake, "I'll take him and the others back, you three get that pearl back." Ajax hoisted the horseman up and sprinted off, the eyes of the three wolves watching.

Gamorah sniffed the air, her eyes visibly sharpening just as a high-pitched howl was heard. Her eyes snapped to Archer and looked off into the distance, a low growl thundering from her breast as her fur stood on end, "You'll pay for killing my children you accursed filth." She growled and examined Jake, Archer and Arturia, "You," She faced Arturia, "you're mine!" Gamorah shot from the tree and was standing over Arturia in half a second, moving with the swiftness of lightning.

Archer and Jake started over to help, but the other two wolves blocked them, growling angrily. Gamorah barked a command, the two wolves moving in for the kill. Archer ducked under one and tried to cut its stomach open, but the fur was like solid steel. Jake, having traced a nagamaki, simply blocked the first strike and flipped onto the wolf's back.

**Nagamaki-**** A Japanese sword with a long handle and short blade**

Arturia, on the other hand, was busy trying not to get her head bitten off. Gamorah's snapping jaws missing her by centimeters as he moved her head from side to side. Summoning Invisible Air, Arturia rammed the hilt into Gamorah's face, forcing the large wolf off of her. Gamorah staggered a few steps before recovering, growling as her fur stood up even further, "I'll crunch your cute little face right off Saber."

She didn't respond, instead taking a two-sword stance. It felt weird holding two, double-edge swords, but she had to make due. She could sense Gamorah wasn't going to fall easy. Gamorah circled her, jumping off trees to further confuse her. The general's light steps were hard to trace, but Arturia managed to use Invisible Air to her advantage. Gamorah couldn't see the blade, and thus she couldn't measure how long it was. With every attempt to kill her, Arturia blocked with the invisible sword and struck with Caliburn, though she missed every time.

"Face it child," Arturia turned to meet the teeth of Gamorah, "your sword can't pierce me." Arturia tried to stab Gamorah, but like the wolf said, it simply slid off giving her an opening. Gamorah took the chance, clamping onto Arturia's forearm. Before she could make any pained noise, the wolf used her claws to leave four gashes on Arturia's midsection, slinking off like a skilled huntress.

"Arturia," Archer appeared and tackled Gamorah, giving the injured knight time to assess the damage. Her forearm, the one hat once gripped Caliburn, was severely injured. She was barely able to hold Caliburn, let alone fight with it. The gashes on her body weren't too back, her armor having stopped most of it. She painfully looked at Jake, seeing him fending off both wolves with two nagamaki.

"Ooh, Shirou, you've grown pretty handsome since I've last seen you." Gamorah laughed at Archer's scowl. She knelt down, preparing to pounce on him, when a strong wind blew. Her gaze ascended to see an injured Slade appear in the sky, his four eyes ordering her to pull out. The she-wolf sadly growled and looked at Archer and Arturia, "Still not good at the defending business, pity." Gamorah leapt onto the tree at the center of the lake and scaled its height. She snatched the pearl on her way, meeting Slade in the sky to disappear.

Archer ignored the flood of curses going through his head and rushed over to Arturia. She was knelt down, her face pale, "Come on, we need to get you back." Archer took off his red coat and ripped in half. He wrapped one half around her forearm, and the other to cover as much of the gashes as he could. After he finished, he hoisted up the weakened knight and turned to Jake.

"I'm cool, just go, I'll follow." Jake was gripping his side and limping. Archer hesitantly turned to head east, but Jake stopped him, "Not that way, we'll die if we go to where Omnus and the others are, just head for the fort." Archer would've asked, but Arturia's injuries couldn't wait.

**xxx**

Omnus growled into the snow, cursing his carelessness. It took only seconds for their new guest to rip through the ranks, rip his arms off and approach Rider and Kojiro. Unlike Gamorah, whose size was double a human's, this wolf was four times bigger, a tower of savage teeth and fur. The massive demon was covered in golden symbols, an assortment of swirls and oblong shapes that pulsated with power, "S-Sodom," Omnus squirmed forward, pain shooting through the sots where his arms used to be.

Sodom glanced away from a petrified Rider, looking at Slade and Gamorah as they descended upon them. Gamorah's face shown with a mixture of joy and dread upon seeing Sodom looming over Rider and a weak Assassin, the medics laying a few feet away in a pool of blood, "What are you doing here?" Gamorah nuzzled Sodom's neck and looked down at Rider, "Were you going to kill one of them without me?" She went to bite the lavender haired woman, only to have Sodom growl.

"Satan wants the purple-haired one." Sodom stepped over Gamorah, "I will not harm your friends if you come with me."

Rider glared, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Sodom placed his paw on Assassin's chest, "Either you come, or I crush him where he lay. It is your choice woman." He applied pressure, Rider's tough expression melting like ice in lava.

"Don't… don't do it." Kojiro croaked. He soon blacked out from the strain, leaving Rider alone to make her decision. When Assassin came to, he felt himself being picked up by reinforcements, the warmth of Rider's lap absent from his head, 'I promise you, I'll come for you, I swear it Rider, I swear.' He once again fell unconscious.

**A/N: Wow, there was quite a bit of blood and fighting in this. I hope everyone liked how I used Rider and Assassin more; they've been kind of neglected as of late. Anyway, the next chapter will be just as intense as this one, only we finally get to see just how Archer and Shirou are associated with this new world of ours. Until next time, please read and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yet another chapter and another update for which I wish I had a dollar… or two… perhaps ten. Anyway, this chapter will conclude the Horseman Arc and lead us into the Memory Arc, a series of chapters reflecting on past events (don't worry; it's only a chapter or two long). The conclusion is coming upon us, but how shall this story end? **

**CH.28: Shadows of the King**

Rin glanced at the thousands of angels standing at the ready, a lump forming in her throat. The very thought haunting her now was one that troubled her in the recent past. She had been involved in many conflicts, even fighting the mighty Heracles with no more than mere jewels as weapons. However, as her hand gripped the orb known as "Heaven's Feel", she knew that this was going to be a whole different experience. Having a Servant and fighting beside one was one thing, but actually holding the sword and slitting throats yourself was another. She is a magus, not a warrior, but the archetype that aids the sword-wielding maniacs.

"Rin," The charcoal-haired girl felt her heart skip when a hand rested on her shoulder, "you look pale, something wrong?" She looked back to see Archer looking at her with concern, though the usual smirk was on his tan face.

Rin blinked and shook her, dispelling the doubt, "Fine, just thinking before we leave."

"Ah," Archer leaned on her a bit more, one arm holding her closer to him, "don't let it get to you, just focus and it'll be gone by itself."

Rin smirked, "Yeah, I don't think Gallium will let it stay anyway." Rin glanced at the silent angel. Archer followed her gaze, his eyes showing how much he understood what she was saying.

"He has that affect on people." Archer released Rin, giving her one last request before heading over to Omnus, "Be careful Rin, the Dark Lands are dangerous." With that he started for the blind general, glancing back for only a second.

Rin followed his movements, catching the glance. She couldn't help but smile a bit, pleased that Archer bravely showed how much he cared. She turned towards Gallium, removing the giddy face, and walked over to him, "Are we leaving?" She felt a cold chill shoot up her spine, freezing her fears and ruthlessly shattering them. The cause of such a chill was Gallium's inhuman gaze, his eyes having snapped open to look straight at her.

Still leaning against the wall, Gallium simply continued to stare. When he saw the light of Fafnir's group leaving, he straightened. As if timed, Lancer and Bazett appeared, the later glancing around with a flushed face, "As ready as we'll ever be," He chuckled a bit, "hopefully your Heaven's Fell won't be as lame as your current fighting skills."

Rin glared at Gallium, finally placing where Shirou learned to be a cool-headed jerk, "Listen here you pigeon-winged…" Rin was cut off when light enveloped them, ending her insult immediately. She mentally cursed as her lungs lost the oxygen inside of them. When the light faded, Rin's glare intensified when she saw a smug look on Gallium's face. She ignored her surroundings for the time being, "I hate you."

Gallium simply shrugged and started for a door. Lancer, finding the entire skit funny, chuckled as he examined the dim room around them. It was a simple, circular room, the same teleportation symbol painted on the floor in white. Lancer hummed in curiosity, wanting to see what an angelic fortress looks like, 'Judging by the cities, I'm expecting something upscale.'

Bazett glanced back at Rin, seeing her blankly staring at a black orb in her hand, "Rin, something wrong?"

"If you're going to use it, then use it, if not, don't waste my time." Gallium said over his shoulder. Rin's blank expression turned into pure determination, gripping the orb tightly. The orb soon began to glow red, shooting into Rin like a bullet. The teal-eyed girl coughed as a dull pain filled her chest, a fir beginning to burn at the back of her skull. Gallium continued to watch with his back turned, refusing to mirror the looks of wander on Lancer and Bazett's faces.

Like the sphere, Rin's body began to glow a crimson color, the light fully enveloping her form. In seconds, the light disappeared, leaving Rin with a funny feeling inside and a brand new outfit on the outside. Lancer whistled as he examined Rin's new clothes, noting how similar it was to Archer's in terms of design and pattern. The color scheme was basically the same, a combination of red and black, but, like Archer, her torso was protected by a form-fitting armor. The armor stopped at the waist, leading into a solid leather belt, a crimson cloth hanging from it. Her hips were covered with thermal material, tough leather layering the middle of her thighs to the end of the trousers. Her arms were covered with a similar material, though it looked more like flexible steel than leather. Her hands were now covered with black gloved; similar to the ones the angels wore. Rin looked down at herself, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Flipping the two strips of fabric on her shoulders, she looked proud of herself.

"Not bad, but how does it improve your abilities has yet to be seen." Gallium opened the door and walked through, Lancer and the others soon following. It was ten minutes used to their best ability. Lancer and Bazett used the trip to the conference room to examine every map and admire the inside of the fortress they were in. Rin, on the other hand, was going over what her father had told her about Heaven's Feel, and what she read in his writings.

'According to father, Heaven's Feel should strengthen my magical abilities, as well as provide a physical weapon used for close combat.' Rin looked up, 'I think it also provides aid in fighting, but I'm not sure.' Rin stifled a scowl, settling for a blank expression. The power of Heaven's Feel would prove useless if she couldn't even fight properly. The group of four stopped suddenly when they heard a gasp, and someone calling their names.

"Gallium, Lancer, Bazett, Rin," A familiar face rounded a corner and smiled warmly towards them, "I thought you guys would never get here!" Rin and Bazett kindly returned the smile while Lancer shrugged and smirked. Gallium, on the other hand, stared suspiciously at none other than Kat.

"Why are you here, Michael never…" Gallium growled, "Michael, that scheming little…" Gallium mumbled the following insults, gaining a laugh from Rin and Kat.

"Actually, Michael said it was Eave's idea to send me here, something about you being able to use my help." She nervously scratched her head, slightly disappointed by Gallium's reaction.

Rin smirked smugly and flung an arm around Kat, "I whole-heartily agree with Eave. Gallium," She shot him a taunting glance, "could really use your help." As said general glared at her, Rin simply stuck her tongue out.

Kat looked from Rin to Gallium, sensing that Rin was taking a stiff jab at the highly ranked angel. Sighing in defeat, Kat led Lancer and Bazett in, figuring the other two can follow when they're done glaring at each other.

**xxx**

"So, explain the situation to me as best you can." Gallium examined the map in front of him, locating every marked place on the display. He ran his fingers across the smooth parchment, interpreting every grid-square to their real locations.

Kat pointed to the eastern part of the Dark Lands, "The Black Horseman was spotted to the east, but we haven't been able to get to him."

"Why's that?" Lancer asked.

Kat sighed again, "Well, we've sent out scouts, but they all report the same thing. They encounter some strangely dressed soldiers that block certain paths. Also," She pulled out some photos from a folder, "we've got visuals of a strange smoke rising from beyond the hills just past where the scouts get blocked."

"A factory, go on," Gallium easily interpreted.

Everyone stared at him for a second before refocusing on the map, "And," Kat sifted through the pile of photos and took out one specifically, "this photo points to the Black Horseman roaming around that particular area for some reason." The photograph showed a pile of demons around a black shadow, the shape of a man on a horse clearly being shown.

"He's doing scouting of his own, anything else?" Gallium interpreted again.

"Mind cluing us in on what's going on?" Bazett asked. She folded her arms and stared at the angel expectedly.

Gallium pointed to two points on the map, "The horseman is in one of these two locations, this location," he pointed to the second marked spot, "contains some sort of factory, while this one" he pointed to the first marked spot, "is a dead end."

"So either way, the horseman's trapped." Rin finished. She dwelled on the subject of the factory, determining what could be going on in said location, "If the factory was recently operating, and it started work on something big days ago, then what can possibly be completed in such a short time?"

Kat hummed, "Mmm, that's not exactly an accurate way to view it." Everyone's attention was on her, "The Dark Lands were created by two, massive forces clashing multiple times. These forces were powerful enough to create a void of space in one area, and distort time in another."

Lancer, Bazett, and Rin looked a bit lost, so Gallium clarified, "It is very possible that the factory is built in a particular spot that time passes much faster than others, thus allowing them to complete whatever it is in a day's time, though it was technically five for them."

"That's really strange." Bazett stated.

"That's Tebel. I propose we split into two teams to deal with both problems at one time." Gallium stared at the map, dividing up his available troops in the best way, "Lancer and Bazett will go into the factory to check out what's going on, and possibly shut it down before completion."

Lancer glanced at Bazett, "Fine by me, but only the two of us?"

"You'll have backup," Kat smiled at Lancer and Bazett, "two new recruits are stationed near there, ready to help with either assignment."

Bazett shook her head, "Do I really have to go with Lancer?"

Gallium spotted a shadow passing the door, "Well, if you'd prefer Karinka goes with Lancer," He waited for said angel to enter, "that's fine by me." Bazett looked at a blonde angel enter the room, her bright eyes looking at the room's occupants questioningly.

Lancer smirked, "I'm fine with it," His ear was soon grabbed and yanked towards the door, a flushed purple-haired woman dragging the hound away. Lancer gave Gallium a thumbs-up, the angel waving him off with a smirk on his face.

"So the three of us are going after the horseman?" Rin's response was Gallium exiting through the door, his steps brisk and practiced. She looked after him, a bit confused by his sudden change in attitude, 'Were his eyes… glowing?'

Kat felt a familiar chill go through her when she saw Gallium exit, "Lucifer… he's here."

"How can you tell?" Rin asked. She was silently hoping for it not to be true, not wanting her first experience of this type of fighting to be against the cold-blooded Prince of Demons.

"They're so used to fighting each other, so sensitive towards the other's presence, that they can sense when the other is near. It's a bitter and fierce nemesis relationship." Kat motioned for her to follow, starting out for the gates.

**xxx**

Lancer finally calmed Bazett down enough to get her to release his ear when they got outside. Much like Gibbower, the Dark Lands had a more gloomy appearance and feel. The sky was grey and lifeless, sparks of distant lightning flashing every few seconds. It was mostly quiet, the natural sounds of life absent, as if eliminated long ago. Lancer whistled as he examined the fortress, noting how it seemed more underground than above. The surface level was two stories high, appearing to be more of a thick wall than anything else. Like its sister fortress in the Kah Desert, it was semi-surrounded by a circular wall, nestling it between two walls of solid stone.

"So," Bazett looked at the map she picked up on the way out, "I think we're going that way." She pointed towards another passage that led into a slightly shrouded path. Bazett and Lancer exchanged looks and started out; their senses sharp and ready to meet the enemies they knew were lurking in the slight fog. As soon as they set foot into the hazy environment, Bazett felt the moist air filling her lungs and nose. The humidity made the temperature jump from slightly chilly, to somewhat warm and uncomfortable, 'Not a good vacation spot.'

Lancer, on the other hand, was preoccupied with something else. His sharp senses were feeling another presence stalking them. He didn't say anything; afraid the stalker would become startled and raise an alarm. No, he decided to simply watch their guest with his senses, keeping his eyes forward. However, that didn't mean he wasn't gripping Gae Bolg firmly.

"Lancer… Cu," Bazett called, still keeping her gaze focused ahead of her. She glanced back when she didn't get an answer, only to see Lancer walking as if mindless. She continued to watch him in confusion, hoping he'd snap out of it, "Cu,"

Lancer's eyes widened for a split second before focusing on her, "Sorry, just thinkin' about something. What do you need?" He continued to walk, now beside Bazett.

Bazett watched him closely, catching the ever so slight sign of something wrong. She held back a disappointed sigh and settled on presenting a subject different from her original, "What do you think the factory's for, assuming it's even there?"

Lancer thought about it, silently proud of his partner for catching his sign, "Not sure, but it can't be good if our enemy is using it." He rolled his shoulder, loosening the joint for use.

Bazett made a quiet sound of acknowledgement, her eyes canning the hazy landscape for any places useful to them. Unfortunately, they were simply walking between canyon walls, not exactly anything significant.

What happened next was purely instinctual; a silent duet of perfectly executed sequences that only two people like them could pull off. As if in a single, unified motion, Bazett dove behind the nearest boulder. As her athletic form flew through the air, Lancer pivoted and pointed a crimson Gae Bolg into the haze. A beam of light shot out from the legendary spear, bouncing off the ground to shoot off at speeds unseen by the human eye.

However, a screech of rage made Cu Chulainn roll to his left, the razor fangs of a Demon Dragon barely missing him. However, the beat's slightly extended claws did not, raking across his back to leave a nasty injury. Lancer flinched, but he did not cry out, instead sizing the beast up for another strike. His eyes sharpened when the beast rounded on them, its tail scraping the canyon walls viciously. He waited, observing as the best glared at him, 'Hold on,' Cu stopped when the beast's gaze faltered, 'it can't see me too well.' With this realization, Lancer felt a bit more confident.

"What are you waiting for?!" Lancer looked up to see Bazett descending on the dragon's head, her heel sparking with sapphire energy. With a crack like the thunder, her heel made contact, forcing the beast's head downward. The dragon roared, its eyes glaring at her with much more accuracy than it did Lancer. Biting back a curse, Lancer sprinted for Bazett, sliding about a halfway. With his feet in front of him, he quickly tripped Bazett and slid under the dragon, escaping its anger filled claws.

The beast turned around, its tail swiping at the rocks again, this time knocking some off their high places. Lancer rolled in the opposite direction as Bazett, dodging a rather big rock, and got to his knees, his spear glowing with a more intense light.

Bazett, now crouched to Lancer's right, watched the dragon rear back, the orange sacks on its chest swelling and illuminating. She knew that the dragon would get its fiery breath off before Lancer could finish preparing for his most powerful ability, "Lancer get out of there!" It was too late. As Lancer's hand began to move forward to throw his spear, the flames of the Demon Dragon closed in, ready to engulf the speedy warrior, "Lancer!"

**xxx**

"Is this what you meant about this place being messed up?" Rin stared curiously as a random rock floated just in front of her. She gently poked the rock, watching it fly off in the direction she poked. She examined the field of cracked, floating chunks of terrain occupying an otherwise empty space. The space below the field of floating rocks and terrain laid a seemingly endless mass of smoky clouds, flashes of lightning crackling throughout the shroud at intervals measured in seconds.

Kat smiled weakly, "Pleasant place isn't it?" She said sarcastically. Rin chuckled and followed the ever stoic Gallium. When the trio came to the end of the last solid bit of ground, Rin gulped. Gallium and Kat effortlessly leaped across, leaving Rin to pander the logic in testing the physical capabilities of her newly acquired powers in such a situation.

'Alright Tosaka, there's nothing to be nervous about,' She glanced down into the abyss of haze and sparking energy, 'it's just an endless void of unstable mana below you, that's all.' She cursed the voice in her head, silencing it for not helping her nerves.

"For goodness sake, just jump already, I'll catch you if you don't make it." Gallium looked back at her. Right before Rin took the leap, he decided to add, "Well, I can't say I've got good hands, but the last person I dropped only dropped down about two miles." Kat elbowed him and shot the angel a disapproving look, "What, I might as well be honest about it."

Rin held her breath and ran forward, jumping at the ground's drop-off point. It was like flying for the first time. She was surprised by feeling a rush of wind and seeing the floating chunk of earth fast approaching her. In seconds, she landed on a mound just above Gallium and Kat, her eyes slightly wide, "Wow."

"I'd give the landing a five at best." Gallium received another elbow, but passively continued walking, "Hurry up, the Horseman won't stay in one place for too long."

The trio continued, leaping from floating mount to floating mount. As the minutes ticked by, Rin understood just how vast their location was. The Void was no simply hole, but a crater big enough to engulf all of Fuyuki and then some. However, her enjoyment of being able to jump greater lengths proved to entertain for quite a bit. Rin lightly landed on yet another floating plot of land, finally getting a better gasp of keeping her balance while doing so. Her teal eyes examined their location carefully, resting on a certain floating chunk of earth that held the remains of a structure, "What's that?"

"A place to rest, assuming it's not crawling with demons." Gallium leapt ahead, his eyes showing the thoughts shooting through his head. This was too easy. The Dark Lands were never known to be this kind to angels passing through, nor did the assaulting demons feel the kind urge to leave their enemies alone. As he landed on the worn tiles of the structure, a vibe caused the hairs on his neck to stand up, 'Should've known.' He mentally growled.

"Something wrong?" Rin's sudden question startled him. She looked from the angel to the structure, examining the design she had never seen before. It was basic, built into the mountain of solid rock that made up the floating land. A tap on her arm got her attention; her gaze dropping to the crystal held in Kat's offering hand. Rin looked at the angel questioningly, taking the gem in her hand.

Kat saw the look from the corner of her eye, her main focus in the distance. Her eyes moved from left to right ever so slightly, stalking movements with her gaze alone, "It'll help you use angelic magic, it's pretty useless to us, but you might find it helpful."

Rin followed Kat's gaze, fingering the gem. Figuring it worked like her crystals, Rin quickly swallowed the gem. She ignored the urge to puke, the taste's disgusting characteristics incomparable to any known forms of horrid. She focused on her hands, projecting a black double-edge with silver vein designs decorating the hilt and blade. It was definitely not as potent as Archer and Shirou's ability, but it was more than acceptable. A smirk played at her lips when a flood of techniques suddenly entered her mind, as if downloaded from a storage device.

Kat followed Rin's example and traced a katana, figuring its speed would help more than hurt, "How many are there?" Her gaze shifted to three spots, seeing three shadows watching them.

"Five, two of them are inside the structure, most likely waiting to help their comrades." Gallium cracked his knuckles and started for the building's entrance, "They're Dark Angels, be on guard."

Rin and Kat nodded, following Gallium at a brisk pace. As soon as they entered the old buildings, Rin felt the air become heavy, almost unbearable. She glanced at Kat, seeing her discomfort, 'What is this?' Rin looked to Gallium, seeing the murderous light glowing in his eyes, "Is it… Lucifer?"

Gallium clicked his tongue and glared into the blackness harder, "We played right into his hands," A trail of scattered matter snaked over his knuckles, solidifying to form a thick layer of metal. Gallium got into a loose stance and waited, knowing he had only seconds before it began. Like lightning, he spun around, the heel of his foot connecting with the head of a pouncing Dark Angel. The sword wielding foe was thrown into the nearest wall, his body flopping to the ground like a rag-doll, "Watch the ceiling!"

Rin jumped back when a Dark Angel descended, his blade barely missing Rin's head. She quickly recovered from the close-call and tried to remove the angel's head, only to have a clawed gauntlet catch the sword. Rin gritted her teeth, pushing as hard as she could, but the gauntlet's strong metal held strong. A fist of steel connected with the Dark Angel's jaw, sending him into the air with a dislocated jaw. Rin bit back a curse, not too happy with having to be helped, "I had him you know."

Gallium sniffed, "Try using magic along with your attacks, it makes things a lot simpler." He ducked under the head of a spear and grabbed the pole. Yanking the enemy towards him, he head-butted the Dark Angel, the black angel's body dropping to the ground like a rock.

Rin looked at the recovering Dark Angel as he cracked his jaw back in place, spitting out the blood gushing from the gash on his lip. Rin flinched at the severe cuts on the angel's cheek, inflicted by Gallium's fist. She simply trusted her instincts, dashing forward to stab the angel. Her foe, however, caught the sword again, only to face a glowing palm of orange mana. Rin fired a searing beam of energy, reducing the angel to dust immediately.

"Not bad Rin," Kat snapped the neck of a struggling Dark Angel and sat on the back of another, "it took me a few days to figure out how to cast a Searing Shot."

"That says more about you than it does her." Gallium looked away, ignoring the fierce look Kat was giving him. His stoic expression turned more serious as a familiar air filled the room.

With a flash of white, two more shadows appeared in the dim room, their hoods hiding their faces. However, Gallium and Kat didn't need to see their faces to know who they were, "So this is the infamous Rin Emiya. Last time I saw you, you were dead." A taunting voice said. While Rin was taken back by the last name attached to her first, Gallium simply growled, "Oops, too soon?"

"Lucifer," Gallium balled his fists, his knuckles cracking again.

"What am I," The second Dark Angel removed her hood, "chop-liver?" Anko glared at the trio, obviously peeved at not being addressed. She used her exposed hand to put a stray hair behind her ear, the other arm hidden under her cloak.

Lucifer stared at her with half lidded eyes, "There's a reason we didn't mention you woman, this is between me and the white-haired one." He pointed at Gallium, his nemesis looking all too ready to kick his teeth in. Lucifer took a step forward, ready to use his gauntlet to gouge out a few eyes and tear out few organs, only to have the hand of his wife stop him. His blood-colored eyes snapped down to her cobalt ones.

"Hold it Lucy; you're here for the Black Horseman, not to have fun with Gallium." Anko returned his angered stare with an electric one. Lucifer eventually backed down, growling a few incoherent curses before making a full response.

"And what, prêt ell, do you plan to do exactly?" Lucifer looked down at her, catching the slight flash of mischief, "I see, I'll leave it to you then." Lucifer grumbled a few more curses and turned to leave. As he walked away, he glared into the distance, though the smirk on his face was fighting it fiercely.

Anko turned to Gallium and the others, a smug smirk on her face. Gallium felt a bad vibe from her, "Rin, Kat, be on guard, Anko isn't as strong as Lucifer, but she's dangerous." As soon as his warning left his mouth, Gallium was kicked in the mid-section, forcing the air from his lungs. Anko flipped over him and dove for Rin, still no visible weapon in her hands. Rin attempted a horizontal slash, but Anko ducked under it and tackled Rin into the wall.

Rin coughed when Anko bolted away, focusing on Kat now. She attempted to move, but a splitting pain shot through her body, her stomach being the epicenter. Looking down, she saw why. Her hand slowly went to the hole in her stomach, her eyes following the trail of her own blood to the signature weapon of all Dark Angels on Anko's hidden hand, 'When did she…' Rin sank to the ground, her body feeling cold, 'Not like this…'

Gallium rolled to his feet, his hand trailing the claw-shaped gashes on his armor. His eyes shot to Rin, forcing himself to bite back a curse. He charged Anko, slamming her against the wall and turned to a winded Kat, "See what you can do for Rin, I've got her." Gallium turned to Anko, only to see her looking back with the same smug expression.

"Oh Gallium," Anko saw his eyes widen slowly, "you're so easy to read sometimes." Anko grabbed his neck with her gauntlet, allowing him to see a strange blue colored bubble on the back of her hand. Anko traced a small blade and held it up to the bubble on her gauntlet, "Hope you like your memories Gallium, 'cause you'll be spending plenty of quality time with them!" She slashed the bubble, a cloud of blue dust filling the room instantly. As the dust entered Gallium, Kat, and a partially healed Rin's lungs, all went black.

**xxx**

"Lancer!" Bazett looked into the stream of fire pouring from the mouth of the dragon, fearing for Cu's life. However, the flames soon parted, a golden shield blocking the flames from view while its wielder held Lancer's wrist back, preventing the use of Gae Bolg. Bazett squinted, wanting to know who had just saved Lancer's life, 'I-It can't be.' Her eyes watched in disbelief as a familiar warrior in golden armor gave Lancer one order.

"Now, throw the lance!" The shield bearing warrior ducked as Gae Bolg shot past his head, parting the flames to blow off the head of the assaulting Demon Dragon. As the headless body fell to the ground in a heap of dust and ash, Lancer called his crimson lance, his eyes focused on none other than the Spartan.

Lancer smirked at his old enemy, "Thanks for the save, show off." The Spartan returned the smirk and turned to Bazett. Lancer mirrored his gaze, "You alright Bazett?" When he only got a stare of disbelief, he sighed. Walking over to her, he gently snapped her jaw closed, "You'll catch demon flies that way." Needless to say, he got a solid punch to _his_ jaw.

The Spartan watched in amusement as Bazett began scolding Lancer, the Irishman obviously tuning her out, "As much as I enjoy your lover's spat, we have much to do here." The Spartan ignored the glare from Bazett and directed them further in the pass. In two minutes, they found the exit, the sight they came upon making them stop. Bazett and Lancer looked at the stretch of barren land to see that the source of the smoke was indeed a factory. The factory looked to be straight out of a steam-punk movie, a complex system of windmills and humming generators powering the facility.

"So this is what Gallium and the others were worried about. Do you know what they're working on?" Lancer stiffened and ducked, a Hound flying over his head. He readied his lance out of instinct and faced the source of the demon projectile. He was once again left in awe at seeing the mighty Thor staring back at him, "Well I'll be, what is this all about?"

"We were recruited after you guys defeated us. They would've offered Achilles to join, but he's a bit crazy if you remember." The Spartan returned his gaze to the factory, "Answering your earlier question, we don't know for sure. However," His eyes darkened, "Dark Saber and Gilgamesh entered the factory about an hour ago."

Thor slung his hammer over his shoulder, "Whatever they're up to, it's not good at all."

"So what now, do we sneak inside?" Bazett asked skeptically. When she received no answer, she stepped back, "Sneaking is good, but knowing you three, it's probably going to be the crazy way." Bazett looked at them nervously. Her nervousness grew when Thor and Lancer looked at her, the Norse god sizing her up for some reason, "What?"

"So am I going to toss her first?"

"No, I'll go first, Bazett doesn't fly too well you understand."

"Sounds good to me."

"ALL THREE OF YOU ARE INSANE!"

Thor grabbed Lancer and spun him around once, letting go to send him flying towards the factory's roof. Lancer easily stuck the landing, sliding a few feet before coming to a complete stop. He signaled for Thor to toss Bazett, but the purple-haired woman would have none of it.

"You stay away from me; the day you toss me like that is the day Hell freezes over!" She yelped when the Spartan hoisted her up, his face devoid of any sign of emotion, "W-What the heck are you doing!?"

The Spartan tossed Bazett to Thor, "it's Hell's winter season, happy flying Miss Bazett." While Bazett was busy gaping at him, Thor tossed her in the same fashion he did Lancer, sending her rocketing towards the Irishman. Lancer chuckled at Bazett's sad attempt to muffle a scream, catching her easily.

"Now was the so bad?"

"I'm going to neuter you."

**xxx**

"You know," Lancer looked around the empty corridor of the factory's second level, "I expected more guards."

The Spartan grunted, "That only means there's something in here that doesn't need guarding." He walked forward, examining the dimly lit hallway, its walls littered with steaming pipes and dripping tiles, 'This place must be old. Why would they need it?'

The group of four soon came to a door, the light above it flashing red, "Locked huh," Lancer looked back at Thor, "think you can handle it?"

The thunder god strutted towards the door and drove his hand through the metal. As if crushing a can, he twisted the door and yanked it clean off, throwing it aside like it was nothing, "Did you need to ask?"

Bazett simply kept quiet, knowing full well that these three would be the death of her, if not cause her to age faster. She walked through the doorframe and noticed the temperature take a drastic drop to zero, her breath visibly streaming from her mouth and nose. The room was huge, two rows of glowing tubes stacked on top of each other. Now Bazett had seen enough sci-fi movies to guess what was in the tubes, so she decided not to be the first to look.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." The four warriors looked up to see an all too familiar duo looking down on them from a balcony. Bazett glared at Gilgamesh, her hate for his grin growing with every second he wore it. Her eyes traveled over to Dark Saber, who was silently standing beside Gilgamesh, and her eyes softened a bit. Though she knew it wasn't Arturia, seeing an evil shadow of her newest friend was still tough. She was absent during her creation, but she never expected her to look so demonic when fully armored. Her armor was the polar opposite of Arturia's white armor. Where Arturia's battle dress has gentle curves and human shapes, Dark Saber's had spikes and claws. The black gauntlet on her arm deeply resembled Lucifer's, the fingers tipped by sharp claws.

"What might the two of you be doing here?" Thor asked, streams of electricity snaking over his body. His fingers ran over the handle of his war-hammer, ready to draw it and slam Gilgamesh's skull in.

Dark Saber, much to some of their discomfort, answered in a rather cold tone, "That's what we're here to see, it seems Satan figured you'd follow the trail." Her icy golden eyes examined each warrior before her, studying their posture and weapon choice.

"What are you talking about?" Bazett heard a sudden hiss, the room's temperature taking yet another dip. She slowly turned around towards the glowing tubes, the glass clearing to allow their contents to be viewed by their guests.

"Holy," Lancer breathed in disbelief. His eyes traveled from the tubes on the first level and to the ones on the second, "What is all this?" He looked back down at the first row of tubes, peering at the small army of Arturia clones, "Homunculi?"

"Correct, I'm surprised you figured it out." Gilgamesh snapped his fingers, the doors to the room locking. The one that Thor tore down was replaced by a thicker one, this one looking much more solid, "Let's see how well these homunculi perform." Another hiss led to the opening of the tubes, the homunculi flopping to the cold floor before standing on their feet. The homunculi were all naked until a light covered them, light armor covering their nude bodies, "Who better to test them against, then the ones who fight beside their mother."

"What?" The Spartan drew his Xiphos and readied his shield.

"They are created using the DNA of Emiya Shirou and Arturia, the original one." Dark Saber stated. She internally wished for Gilgamesh to jump off a cliff for referring the homunculi as her lighter side's "children".

"Enough talk, kill them all!" Gilgamesh ordered. The mass of Arturia clones rushed the four warriors, Invisible Airs at the ready. Lancer and Bazett stood back-to-back, barely judging the length and width of their weapons. It was more difficult because every Invisible Air differed in both categories. Bazett ducked, one homunculi's weapon leaving a shallow cut. She countered by flipping the Arturia look-a-like and snapping her neck.

"This ain't going to be easy." Lancer commented when he took another homunculi down. He knew they weren't really Arturia, but they looked so much like her, it hurt to kill them. He glanced over to the Spartan and Thor, "Well, at least they're finding this to be a bit easier."

The Spartan drove his shield into the throat of a charging homunculi, causing her to stumble backwards, a gash on her throat. He used the opportunity to sever her head, disposing of her. He glanced back at Thor to see him knocking the clones away with his hammer, bolts of lightning shooting in all directions to strike other aggressive attackers.

"I've seen enough," Dark Saber turned away from the scene, "it is time we leave; Satan is waiting for us." She quickly snatched Gilgamesh's ear and dragged him along, leading him down a long hallway. Even she found the rust-colored pipes and poor conditions of the factory to be uninviting. At the end of the hallway, a door opened to reveal a demon dragon with a crate in its talons, ready to carry it. Dark Saber walked over to the symbol resting under the crate and waited, a flash of light teleporting them back to where they came.

Back with the others, the fight had reached a stand-still. The winded warriors had managed to push the homunculi back, but there were still at least fifty left, "We can't last like this; we need a plan and now." The Spartan leaned on his shield, a gash on his side bothering him. He had misjudged a strike due to having to use his peripheral vision, a mistake that almost cost him his life.

Lancer wholeheartedly agreed, but could do nothing about it. He gripped his lance when the homunculi took a step forward, ready to attack again. However, the room seemed to go silent as the sound itself seemed to die at the very moment. A single sound echoed through the air, the sound of horse's hooves. Lancer and the others turned around slowly to see a man on a black horse, covered in black armor phase through one of the locked doors, his hood shadowing his face, "The Black Horseman, what is he doing here?"

The horseman simply drew a sword and commanded his horse to walk forward, its hooves clicking and clacking. The silence was still in place, thickly hanging over the cold room like the strained breaths of the warriors who fought in it. The horseman drew back and slashed at the air, a wave of mana shooting forward to strike down ten of the fifty homunculi still alive.

"What took you so long could've used you a few minutes ago." Thor asked the silent horseman. The Black Horseman simply charged the last forty remaining homunculi, his sword striking one down after another. The horse stomped and kicked, raising its own kill-score as the horseman mowed down the defective clones.

"Wow," Bazett breathed as she watched the Black Horseman finish the last homunculus.

"Yeah," A voice breathed into her ear, "he's somethin' else alright." Bazett froze when the owner of the voice cackled into her ear, a claw gripping her head and lifting her off the floor. Lancer, Thor and the Spartan turned to see Lucifer toss Bazett aside like a rag-doll, her body leaving a print in the wall. Pipes broke and tiles cracked as Lucifer focused all his power into his gauntlet, the steam slightly shrouding his form, "Crimson Surge," Lucifer slammed the palm of his armored hand, trails of crimson lightning snaking across the ground to damage everyone other than himself.

Lancer dropped to the ground, his joints feeling fried. His blood-colored eyes thinned when he saw Bazett squirming on the ground, obviously in a serious amount of pain, "You… son of a… bi…" He was unable to finish, Lucifer having kicked him clear across the room.

"Not in the mood Cucucachoo, I got bigger fish to fry." Lucifer eyed the Black Horseman, seeing that his attack had stunned the horse and its rider. The Dark Angel General slowly approached the horseman, but Thor and the Spartan appeared in his path. Before they could utter a word, Lucifer had slammed their heads together and sent them flying with a burst of unseen mana.

"Lancer," Bazett turned onto her stomach and looked across the room to the motionless ex-Servant. She instinctively started making her way to him, the distance seeming more like miles than feet. Eventually, she stopped just in front of him, her head inches from his. She turned onto her back and scooted backwards, using his shoulder to prop her head up. Her vision was going, she knew that, and she was losing consciousness. Her head dipped and snapped back up to try and watch the fight beginning between Lucifer and the Black Horseman.

Her mind's eyes only caught bits and pieces of the fight. Between black-outs, she saw Lucifer land a hit, then the horseman land one in another. However, as her body began to shut down due to pain and exhaustion, she saw an image that will forever haunt her. She saw the claw of Lucifer rip into the chest of the horseman and rip out a black orb. The smell of blood and sweat only added to the experience as she blacked out completely.

**xxx**

Rin groaned as the light of the sun stung her eyes. She slowly turned and got to her knees, her senses finally beginning to work. She felt the combined comfort of a slight summer breeze and the warmth of the sun on the back of her neck, 'Hold on,' Rin froze, 'the sun doesn't shine in the Dark Lands.' Rin fully opened her eyes and looked up to see Fuyuki City before her, "What the heck?" She looked down to see that she was still wearing Heaven's Feel, even the rip from Anko's attack was still there.

"Good, you're awake." Rin looked over to see Kat standing beside her, "I'm just as confused as you so don't ask." Kat looked up at the clear blue sky, "I don't know what Anko did, but we have to find Gallium, he might be in trouble."

Rin stood up and stretched. She rubbed her stomach, examining where the injury used to be. A thick layer of gauze was stopping any bleeding, but it still kind of hurt, "Where do we start?"

"Michael, for the last time, what the heck is the freakin' assignment!?" A frustrated voice sounded. Rin and Kat looked over to see that the familiar voice was indeed who they thought it was. Gallium, dressed in his white armor, landed on the rooftop, glaring at the other angel with him.

"Gallium," Kat started towards him, "are you alright?" She reached out to touch him, only to have her hand pass straight through him, "What the… oh no." Kat looked up in realization.

"What?" Rin poked Gallium, only to have her finger pass through him like Kat's hand. She smirked and repeatedly tried to poke him.

"We're in Gallium's memories."

**A/N: Boom. Sorry this was a week late, it took awhile to get this chapter together. Anyway, the next chapter will deal with Gallium's memories of important events, thus revealing more about him, Archer, and Shirou. Please continue to read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CH.29: Glory in Loss**

Rin stared at Kat blankly, "You're joking… how can we possibly be in Gallium's memories?" She glanced at the two, white-haired angels silently talking beside them. Gallium was wearing Fallen Angel issued armor, though it appeared to be given to higher ranked one, "Maybe it's just an illusion by that Anko woman."

Kat shook her head, "No, the powder hidden in her gauntlet was most likely made from a plant that grows in the Dark Lands," Kat's eyes thinned, "she planned this from the start."

Rin sighed deeply, "So how do we reverse it?"

Kat shrugged, "I don't know, I've never had to deal with the effects of the plant's pollen." She glanced around to try and figure out where they were. She looked to her left and closely examined the large structure in said direction, "A… hospital… why would Gallium and Michael be at a hospital?"

"NO WAY, Michael, you can't do this to me, I'm past those kinds of assignments!" Rin and Kat immediately looked towards an upset Gallium, seeing his ice-colored eyes glaring at Michael's calm violet orbs.

Michael shook his head slowly before answering, "It can't be helped Gallium, this assignment is very important, you cannot let anything go wrong." He paused to give Gallium a pointed look, "Is that understood?"

Gallium's expression went stoic, but you could see his frustration burning in his eyes, "Understood… _sir_." He put emphasis on Michael's tag before turning towards the hospital and jumping to the roof.

Rin smirked as she watched Gallium walk towards the opposite side of the roof, "Now I'm curious." She took a careful step forward, her injury still messing with her sense of balance. However, as soon as her foot took the first step, their surroundings went black. Kat giggled at Rin's face, the charcoal-haired magus peeved by being denied answers.

"Perhaps fate plans for something different Rin." Kat took a deep breath and immediately coughed, her throat suddenly stinging, as if burned. She turned her head, feeling her knees wobble for a second as her throat continued to be bothered, 'What's going on?' She managed to look at Rin, only to see her eyes wide with recognition. Her focus went to her surroundings, seeing the streets of Fuyuki set ablaze, fires burning the buildings and unfortunate souls trapped within.

Rin peered through a certain group of flames, dumbfounded by seeing sparks flying. Her ears caught the familiar cries of strain and focus of her dear friend, and the cocky chuckles of a familiar cocky enemy, 'But this is,' She broke to her left, barely missing a diving Arturia as she avoided a rain of golden energy.

"Raaah!" Arturia gripped Caliburn and swiped at a particular golden shot of power, deflecting it harmlessly into a building. Her emerald eyes coldly glared into the flames and directly at the golden-armored Gilgamesh.

Kat and Rin watched in utter amazement, their minds trying to figure out why they were present in the first place. They soon got their answer when a pack of Hounds stormed through the street, unseen by the battling Arturia and Gilgamesh. Rin already knew how the fight would end, so she followed the demons with her eyes until she saw streaks of white cut the sprinting Hounds down, 'No way.'

"GIVE ME A PERIMETER AROUND THE RESIDENTIAL AREA; THEY ARE NOT TO GET ANY CLOSER!" A dirty, war-torn Gallium barked orders to his fellow angels, his subordinates responding immediately to his command. In a fraction of a second, a thick line of defense was formed, blocking the main street leading into a group of apartment complexes.

Kat bit her lip when she saw three Demon Dragon's swoop in after adding to the flames, taunting the protectors by setting unharmed buildings ablaze. She saw the anger burning in her comrade's eyes as they glared at the surrounding demons.

"FORMATION FORTRESS, GO!" Gallium stood tall as the angels around him formed bubbles of solid shields, lances pointing outwards. Taking one last glance, Gallium stepped into the center of the nearest Fortress Formation. Rin randomly glanced up, but she did a double-take when she saw an armored warrior in black, muck covered armor glaring down at the defending angels.

The demon roared, pointing a blood-covered sword towards the angels, "KILL THE SKY DWELLERS, BRING ME THEIR LEADER'S HEAD!" The demons descended on the formations like a tidal wave, the thunderous clash of metal and flesh rattling the ground. Rin shuttered, feeling the impact in her chest, the vibration irritating her injury.

"Wait a minute," Rin looked over to Kat, seeing her watching as if recognizing the entire situation, "if Gallium was here during this incident…" She stopped when an explosion boomed through the streets. Rin and Kat turned to see Arturia and Gilgamesh distance themselves from one another, the obvious source of the explosion. Kat's gaze snapped forward again, watching the angels struggle to hold any sort of defense.

Rin's eyes flashed, a vibe telling her, screaming for her to go towards the apartments Gallium and his men were so valiantly defending. The muffled cry of Kat was ignored as she went into a full sprint, passing through the monstrous demons and heavily armed angels. She slowed when she came upon the burning apartments, her eyes searching for something she didn't know she was looking for. That's when she found what her mind was searching for, "It can't be."

A sickening crunch forced her to turn around, seeing a Demon Dragon barrel through a formation of angels, looking as if it was hanging on to life by a thin thread. Three of its eyes were hanging from its skull, blood oozing from the sockets. Its front arm was ripped clean off, the left half of its midsection blown clean off. The dragon took in one last breath, a clicking noise coming from its throat. Without warning, it let out an ear-piercing screech, the sound-waves visibly tearing up the pavement. The angels unfortunate enough to not have had a chance to cover their ears, dropped to their knees, blood slowly streaming from shattered ear-drums.

"Rin," Kat suddenly landed beside her, "are you alright?" She glared at the remaining demons as they picked off the still recovering angels. It wasn't a sight she liked, a sight no angel should see, "Come on," She took her arm, "we have to go."

Rin gently removed Kat's hold, "I can't, I have to know what happens here!" Rin slightly faltered when she saw the nervous look in Kat's eyes.

"Rin, you don't understand, this place, at this time." Kat swallowed the huge lump in her throat, "This day wasn't only a tragedy for the people here; it was also…" Kat screamed when another small explosion lit up the sky. She felt her lungs take in more air at a faster rate, her heart pounding. She didn't want to see, she didn't want to watch anymore of this. She frantically turned around to see a family of four making their way through the streets, unknowingly nearing the bloody battle that was going on for their protection, "No," They kept coming, "stay back."

"Come on, we need to get to a safer place!" A male in his late-twenties shuffled his family towards the unseen fray. His hand gripped the shivering one of the small girl that tried to keep up, a comforting and protective smile on his lips, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Honey," A woman with dark-brown hair and soft golden eyes addressed the man beside her, "I think the fire's coming from the park, we should take a right from here." She hugged the little boy next to her closer.

Rin watched with mixed feelings. Some of her felt curious for multiple reasons, but other parts of her were screaming to turn away. However, she stood her ground, watching the family continue their trek towards unknown danger. A whimper caught Rin's attention, looking over, she saw Kat watching the battle nervously. Her own teal eyes looked over to see Gallium leap at the leader of the assaulting demons, the formation he was in splitting to reveal him, sword gleaming in the embers.

Kat dropped to her knees, "Gallium," She watched him skillfully exchange blows, a fire and determination in his movements, "now I understand." She continued to watch, but she was now looking into the distance as the Holy Grail was about to be struck. She saw Gallium parry an attack, his eyes widening with realization. He helplessly looked from the still approaching family of four, and his men, the struggle of a drastic choice in his eyes. Rin and Kat saw the only emotion they would never expect from the calm Gallium. The angel was truly at a crossroads, vulnerable and helpless.

"Dear God," Rin watched in utter shock as Gallium turned towards the humans, leaving one of his men to take the attack meant for him. He ignored the cry of pain as death overtook his subordinate. He dove forward, ripping the little boy from his mother's grasp. She saw him hit the ground, the boy in his arms, tucked safely against the ground, Gallium's body shielding his. The boy reached for his mother, confused by his inability to move, not knowing of the being saving him. The mother turned to reach for her child, but an earth-shattering boom cut off any cries of comfort.

BOOM

A wave of force and scolding heat approached the humans, just as the mother took her first steps to saving her boy. Gallium looked away, forcing the boy's eyes closed as he bore down, his E.S.S pushed to full power. Kat hiccupped, silent tears falling down her face as she saw the explosion engulf Gallium's unsuspecting comrades, their screams seeming to overthrow the booms of the explosion. The humans, the mother, father and little girl, were all taken as well, the mother still frantically trying to reach her son.

Both Kat and Rin, unaffected by the explosion's force and heat, were not unaffected by what they saw. They witnessed, first-hand, the death of hundreds, if not thousands, of angels. Their leader, the one they entrusted with their lives, chose to sacrifice them to save a single boy, a boy whose hair was a familiar crimson.

Once again, their environment went black, the dust and ash fading from view. Soon, the smell of smoke left them, replaced by the smell of burned flesh and raw death. If it were up to them, they both preferred the suffocating smoke. Rin looked at the burned down remains of the 4th Grail War's battlefield, sorrow gripping her. She remembered the report saying there was only one survivor, but now, now she knew there were two. Rin looked down to see Kat stand to her feet, busy wiping the still trickling tears from her eyes. It was by watching her, that Rin noticed a wetness on her own face, her senses having ignored her apparent weeping to focus on the images she was viewing.

"We have to find Gallium; I've seen more than enough of all this." Kat weakly said, wiping away the last droplet of tears. She took a deep breath, trying her best not to vomit at the smell of the air. She led Rin forward until they heard a shuffling. They both ran forward to see Gallium spring out of a pile of rubble, his armor shattered and covered with ash and a mixture of blood and dirt. In his arms was the boy, a trail of blood dripping down his face. It wasn't major, but it was still an injury.

Rin stepped forward, compelled to help though she knew she could not. All the while, she was chanting a name in her head, 'Archer… oh God Archer.' She stumbled over the uneven footing. Another shuffle caught her attention as a black figure sprang up from the rubble, half of its body blown to bits. All that was left was a slightly severed head, a shred of a torso, an arm, and legs with chunks missing.

"I'll send you and the boy to Hell!" It roared and removed its sword from a shattered wall of an apartment complex. He limped/charged towards the exhausted angel, but Gallium still had fight in him. He gently dropped the boy and ducked out of the sword's path, taking the demon's head in one hand. He flinched and painfully gripped the demon's head with his other hand.

"Hell… is not a fierce enough punishment for an abomination," He coughed blood all over the demon's face, "an abomination like you." He used the last of his strength and ripped the demon's head off. The limp body fell back, reverting to ash. The angel stumbled as he turned to face the boy, only to see him up and walking. He squinted, his vision blurring and tilting to the right. He stumbled, coughing again. This time, he threw up blood and dust that was built up in his lungs. He fell to his stomach and turned to his side, not wanting to drown in his own fluids and suffocate by breathing in stray particles of burnt flesh and building material.

"If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it." Rin and Kat looked to see a man standing near Gallium. He looked to be in his late-twenties, early-thirties, his chin spotted by shadows of a beard. His eyes, at the moment, looked lifeless and distant, yet great knowledge could be seen, "Why is an angel here, and why can I see one?" He visibly jumped when Gallium got to his knees.

"The… the boy… take… care of the boy." Gallium croaked and pointed towards the now fallen form of said child. The man stepped towards the child, but Gallium took his wrist, stopping him, "Hold on, what… is your name?"

The man placed his hand on the angel's shoulder, catching the sight of other winged beings swooping down, "I am Kiritsugu Emiya, if you must, look for me later, I'm sure you can find out where." The man continued forward, leaving the approaching angels to tend to the heavily injured warrior.

Rin and Kat watched as the scene started fade, the last sight being Kiritsugu, Shirou's foster-father, taking up the boy. Rin, feeling very drained, sat down in the surrounding blackness, sensing the same mental exhaustion as Kat. The two women simply sat silently, unable to speak as more memories of Gallium flashed in their minds. Before long, both of them heard different voices calling them, one seeing the other fade away.

**xxx**

"She's waking up, call the nurse." Rin turned away from the stinging sunlight, groaning as consciousness started to come to her. The familiar feel of a hand got her eyes to open, wanting to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, "Heh, just goes to show you, I can't leave you alone with anything."

Rin managed to glare at the familiar tan man next to her, though she was very happy to see him. She carefully sat up, thanking her companion when he helped her, "Where am I?" Rin examined the white-colored room around her, her nose picking up the smell of sterilization and medicine, 'A… hospital?'

Archer sat back in the chair he was in, rubbing his left arm through the thin fabric of a black, long-sleeved shirt, "You're in the Medical Center in Algernon, everyone's here and resting."

Rin, fighting through her surprise, managed to ask her next question, "How is everyone, no body's… dead right?" She caught a hesitant glint in Archer's eyes before he covered it up, "Don't even think about lying Archer, you know I can tell when you do."

Archer snapped his open mouth closed, replacing it with a smirk, "That you do Rin." He rubbed the back of his neck, the long sleeve sliding down to reveal his forearm's wrappings, "Everyone's pretty roughed up, but we got hit the hardest. Assassin nearly got his arm ripped off, along with suffering various gashes and bruises. The generals are all moderately fine, but Omnus had to regenerate his arms. Shirou is mostly exhausted, lucky guy left with only minor cuts and bruises. Arturia's fine, but she's going to have to take it easy, four gashes to her torso you see." Archer paused to sigh, he was holding off on the details, not too pleased with them himself.

"What about Ilya and Berserker?"

Archer chuckled, "Ilya was released days ago, but Berserker got roughed up pretty bad. She's been helping out and taking care of him, though I'm sure Berserker told the nurses to keep her far away from needles and sharp objects."

Rin smiled at the image of Heracles sweating at the sight of an evil-looking Ilya, a huge needle in hr possession, "What about Bazett and Lancer, are they alright?" Rin felt her spirits plummet when Archer's face went solemn.

"Bazett suffered burns of some sort of electrocution, she'll be fine, but it'll take some major treatment. Lancer, on the other hand, had a collapsed lung and severe head injuries. They managed to stabilize him, but he'll be here for a while." Archer watched Rin closely, battling with his current choice.

Rin, sensing Archer's gaze, looked him square in the eyes, "You're hiding something, spill it."

Archer hesitated, "Rin, you shouldn't stress yourself right now. You just woke up." His eyes dropped to look at her bandaged midsection and her bandaged arm. Rin continued to stare at him, using the very hand that was bandaged to grip his sleeve.

"Tell me Archer," Her teal eyes went from soft to fierce, "or I'll force it out of you."

The older version of Shirou had to admit, Rin always knew which button to push at which time, "For starters, Rider was captured by Satan's forces, specifically Sodom and Gamorah." He paused to let it sink in, seeing Rin's eyes widen.

Rin's grip on Archer's sleeve tightened, "When are we going to save her?"

Archer shook his head, "We won't make plans until Gallium… until he starts speaking again." Archer sighed at the confusion on Rin's face, "Gallium's gone silent, seems something shook him to the point where he wants no contact from anyone, human or angel." His eyebrow rose when Rin's hold faltered for a split second, a discomfort coming over her features for the same amount of time, "Unfortunately, the problems don't end there," Archer broke eye-contact, placing his elbows on his knees, eyes staring at the tiles on the floor, "The have all the orbs."

Rin bit her lip, "How? Didn't we manage to get at least one?"

Archer nodded, "Yeah, but Michael had to give it up in order to ensure the safe return of your team and Fafnir and Berserker. Michael had little choice but to agree."

Rin mentally cursed at this news, but she noticed that this didn't disturb her as much as Gallium's condition. She remained silent, the images of Gallium's memories flashing through her mind. She was positive that what she saw was only a drop in the bucket, but the Gallium's reaction was borderline a mental breakdown. She looked beside her to see Archer stand up, the time of day changing to afternoon, "Time sure does fly." Rin said absent mindedly.

Archer smirked down on her, "Well you did nod off for a bit. Kind of rude to leave a guest to entertain themselves, don't you think?" The smirk left him when he saw Rin's lack of response, instead, she simply stared at him, "What?"

Rin slowly turned; swinging her legs off the bed. She gently placed her bare feet on the cold floor and stood up, giving her body time to adjust to doing so again. She faltered after a few seconds only to have Archer swiftly catch her, his face still showing an expression of question.

"Rin, what's gotten into you?" Archer was stunned when Rin hugged him fiercely, the wetness of tears leaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. Archer, figuring it was trauma, rubbed her back, "It's alright Rin; you're safe now. It's natural to be afraid in fights like these."

"YOU IDIOT!" Rin's scream was muffled by Archer's shirt. She didn't need to look to know that Archer was taken back by her outburst, "I saw it all Archer… I saw the night your parents died Shirou… I saw it through Gallium's eyes." Rin babbled, her voice getting weaker near the end. She began to sink to her knees, a stunned Archer following.

The shock on the warrior's face soon turned to a solemn one, "I won't ask how Rin, but I wish you hadn't seen it." Archer continued to hold Rin until she calmed down, allowing her to express all the emotions she felt. She was crying for those who died then, for Shirou's parents, for him, for Gallium's men, and for Gallium himself.

Rin pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. Sniffling once more, she placed her head back against Archer, enjoying the feel of him against her, "I'm alright, I just needed to get that out before anyone else saw."

"Hey Rin,"

"Yeah,"

"Have I ever told you that you have a nice butt?"

"…"

"Rin?"

"You… filthy… PERVERT!"

**xxx**

A certain emerald eyed angel stood outside a closed door, peering through the small window to see the one occupying the room. The sound of beeping machines was faint, but her focus was on the one connected to said machines. He was turned towards the large window, watching the sky as time passed by and clouds traveled abroad while some returned for a visit, "Gallium,"

**xxx**

"This entire situation blows." Fafnir scowled fiercely, his arms folded. A light giggle caught his attention, a nostalgic Levi seated at his bedside, her hand grasping his.

Omnus, now sitting up and flexing his arms, responded with a pointed statement, "I'm afraid the situation just went from Class A, to a Class S. The Ten Commandments will be their next destination."

Michael, who was leaning against the wall beside Eave, who was sitting in a chair, kept his eyes closed. He turned his head towards Gallium's room, glancing at Kat as she continued to watch the introverted angel, "I'm ordering for the medical staff to use emergency treatment on everyone, they all have to be physically healed by the end of tomorrow."

"That will not substitute for rest and time to mentally heal Michael." Eave gently reminded her husband, "They'll need time to recover, not just from fatigue, but from the mental strain. The next battle will break them if we move foolishly."

Omnus nodded, "Very true Eave, after the healing procedures are done, I suggest we let them be for as long as we can. I'll order the recon teams to keep heavy tabs on Satan's movements, as well as the Gate to All."

Fafnir's scowl remained, his eyes flashing dangerously, "As long as I get to shove my boot up Slade's filthy gah," Fafnir flinched when Levi squeezed his injured hand in warning, "just get me another crack at him, I'll kill him."

The room was silent, each angel thinking of something slightly different. Levi was the one to break the silence, her voice just above a whisper, "I hope Rider's safe."

Michael allowed a scowl of his own, "Yet another subject to plan about. However," His eyes snapped to Gallium's room again, "we can't come up with a solid one unless a certain _someone_ gets over himself."

Eave was on her feet in a second, "You take that back Michael; you didn't see how it all hit him mentally." Her eyes dropped the floor, "He felt worthless when all of them died; his entire reason for being an angel was ripped to shreds before his eyes."

"I know, I was out of line." Michael rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm heading home, I need to get some sleep before all of this gets to me." He offered Eave his arm, which she took gladly. They both wished everyone well and started out. As they walked they were able to glimpse inside the rooms of their resting friends. They saw Shirou sneak past a nurse and into Arturia's room, gaining a chuckle from Michael. As they continued passed Rin's room, they saw her scolding a smirking Archer, her face as red as her usual attire.

"At least they're still entertaining." Eave softly commented. They soon passed the quiet rooms of Bazett and Lancer, both resting as best as anyone could expect. Finally, they passed the room of Heracles, catching a head of white resting on the bed beside him. Eave stopped Michael and entered the room carefully. She smiled down at the snoozing Ilya, he body leaning over from the chair. She silently pointed a spare blanket, which Michael picked up and draped over the sleeping girl, "She looks so much like her mother."

Michael nodded, "Shirou and Heracles are going to have a time beating men away from her." Michael chuckled and started out, Eave on his arm once more. As they entered the cool night air, both of them wished the best for, not only themselves, but their new friends as well.

**A/N: A chapter with some tragedy, a bit of humor, and a touching moment. This ends the memory arc, now the story is coming to a close as Satan's plan will be confronted, leaving only the Holy Grail as the only untouched obstacle. I hope the RinxArcher fans were happy with the moment after Rin woke up. If you're waiting for kisses: all in good time my dear readers, all in good time. Please continue to read and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Time for a bit of a break from the action and some good old character development. Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter, I tried pretty hard to convey the emotions going through those present. I have a surprise for the fans of the pairings!**

**CH.30: Healing and Growing**

Emiya Shirou was not one for hospitals. As his golden eyes gazed at the lightly colored ceiling of the infirmary, his mind wandered. Much to his dissatisfaction, being told to lie in bed and wait for the doctor gave him too much time to think. If anyone knew Shirou, they knew that Shirou thinking, meant him worrying. He heard two nurses speaking outside his room a few minutes ago, the name Arturia escaping their lips. This, of course, had gotten his attention, willing his ears to sharpen so he could hear. It was with this seemingly inhuman sense that he pieced together Arturia's condition.

He suddenly felt a weak smirk come over his face, though the feeling of concern dwarfed the slightly humorous irony. Of course he was concerned by her getting some pretty nasty wounds, but he couldn't help but see the humor in it. He could sense her concern for him when they left, only to be injured herself while he got away with severe exhaustion, 'You know, I think I better go see her.' And with that thought, Shirou glanced around for any sign of the nurses.

You see, this wasn't the first Shirou tried to escape the confines of his room. This was actually the third time, and he was sure that if caught this time, they'd strap him to the bed. A crisp shiver went up Shirou's body when he thought of such a scenario, 'Yeah, let's focus on not getting caught.' He swiftly, and quietly, slipped out from under the white covers and stood up. He gave his legs a few seconds to get used to being used and glanced around again. The coast was still clear. Without him noticing, Shirou's tongue stuck out a bit as he started sneaking towards the open door, 'Double-check just to make sure,' Shirou glanced down the hall of the infirmary, 'Nobody in sight.'

Satisfied, Shirou quickly slipped off the patient gown and put on his clothes. He had to admit, rushing to put on jeans was not an easy task. After buckling his belt, Shirou started out, shirt hanging around his neck. As he went, he slipped his arms into their designated places, his eyes focused on Arturia's room. Taking one last look around, Shirou opened the door and slipped in, freezing when he did. It seems luck was not a lady today when it came to Shirou.

In front of him was indeed Arturia, but her shirt was open, allowing a nurse to examine her breathing. Shirou's bug-eyes met the equally surprised eyes of Arturia, but the blonde soon recovered. She quickly glanced at the nurse then to Shirou, motioning for him to hide. Shirou shrugged at her, not seeing anywhere fit to hide himself. Her emerald eyes darted for the curtain, silently telling him to slip in the small space between the drawn back curtain and the wall.

"Well Ms. Arturia, you seem to be recovering nicely," The nurse looked up to see Arturia looking up at the ceiling, "is something the matter?" Shirou froze upon hearing the suspicion in her voice. Arturia shook her head silently, "Well, okay, just call someone if you need anything, I think we can release you in a few hours." The nurse gave Arturia a kind smile before getting up to leave. However, as she approached the door, her angelic senses picked up something amiss. Her eyes slowly made their way to the curtain, her position too far back to see the space between the object and the wall. After a few seconds, she shrugged and continued out.

Shirou and Arturia both released breaths of relief, glad they weren't caught. Shirou remained behind the curtain for a few more moments before peeking out. He smiled and stepped out when he saw Arturia finishing the blue bow of her tie, "Uh, hi." He smirked at the pink tint on her face, "I was here to ask how you were doing, but the nurse kind of answered that question for me."

Arturia nodded, "Judging by you're being here, I assume you are doing fine as well?" Shirou saw the flash of concern and nodded confidently. Arturia's face slightly fell with a silent sigh, "That's good."

Shirou was taken back by the defeated tone, "You don't seem too happy about it. Where you perhaps hoping I would get hurt?" Arturia would've felt bad if not for the playful smirk on his face.

Arturia shook her head smoothly, "No, but to think that I was the reckless one… it's a bit unexpected." She felt Shirou cross the room to sit beside her. She soon leaned on him when she felt the familiar warmth of his arm draped around her shoulders.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of; my mission was a bit easier than yours. Besides, Kongol was the weakest one of the Demon Generals." Shirou could feel his chest puff out naturally, proud that he was the one to fell the mass of evil. That's when a pang of realization hit him. He actually felled another being. Sure Kongol was evil, but Shirou was now curious as to why, perhaps he could've stopped him without killing the demon. His attention dropped down to a head of blonde when he felt Arturia nod again.

"We were lucky, and now we must heal ourselves and prepare for the net fight. We've already discovered what they will throw at us, we have no room for failure next time." Shirou's smirk fell upon hearing her words, "You have heard about the situation, haven't you?"

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, but let's avoid that topic. There's no point in worrying when we should be resting." Shirou held Arturia with both arms, planting a kiss on her head as she rested it on his chest. He knew all too well that the nurses are going to scold them for this moment, but he found it all too worth it. His eyes slowly closed as Arturia shifted in his arms, both finding sleep in moments.

**xxx**

"Say it,"

"I only spoke the truth."

"I don't care, it is inappropriate for a man to look at a woman's exposed posterior in a situation like this."

"Why do you bother talking like that? Besides, it's nothing I haven't examined myself."

SMACK

"Keep your lecherous comments to yourself!" Rin put more pressure on Archer's arm, her hands busy bending back the fingers that belonged to the hand of said arm. She was pleased by a yelp when she applied a quick flick of pressure, "Now say it."

Archer remained silent before answering, "This would be much more painful if your 'posterior' wasn't pressed against my back Rin." He fought back a laugh when she applied more pressure, the strained laugh mixing with a hiss of pain.

Rin, however, was as red as her normal attire, "Quit being perverted for two seconds!" She shifted uncomfortably on his back, gaining a glance that deepened her blush. She felt his torso rumble up and down with suppressed laughter, gaining a growl of frustration from her.

Archer, trademark smirk still in place, sighed, "Alright Rin, I'll give." He skillfully switched their position, placing both arms on either side of her head. He made sure to keep his weight off of her, looming over her place on the floor below him, "What was it you wanted me to say?"

Rin glared at him, "I don't repeat myself." She immediately regretted saying that when she saw the grin.

Archer rolled his eyes, "Is that so, you didn't have a problem a few nights ago…" He was silenced by a knee circling his groin. It was no seductive move, he knew that much, "Well when you put it in those terms," He grinned down at the victorious smile on her smug face. However, Archer wasn't done playing games as he leaned down to speak into Rin's ear, "I love you." He chuckled when he felt that knee again.

"Sweet, but not what I'm looking for." Rin grinned up at him. However, her cheeks suddenly pushed out when a laugh bubbled up, the sudden actions of Archer causing it, "A-Archer… ha… s-stop it… haha," Rin struggled to lean away from him as he tickled her neck with his nose, an action he discovered just recently, at least to her knowledge.

Archer, however, was too quick, "Now what was it that you wanted me to say?"

Rin wrestled up the best glare she could, but it was incredibly weak compared to her usual ones, "My answer remains the same Archer." That's when she noticed his face hovering just above hers, staring down softly, "I hate you."

Archer leaned down, "Love you too Rin." In seconds their lips met. The first was soft and short, Archer intending to let Rin off easy due to her stomach. However, the teal-eyed magus would have none of it, yanking him back down for another round.

"Ahem,"

Archer leaned away from Rin, smoothly getting to his knees and helping her do the same. While Rin was wide-eyed and red, Archer remained cool and collected, "Need something Michael?"

Michael chuckled from his leaning position against the doorframe of Rin's room, "Please, don't move on my account, feel free to continue after I ask one simple question."

Archer shrugged, "Name it." He fought another round of laughter when he felt Rin hide behind him slightly, 'Ah, even Rin has her moments I suppose.' A pinch to his back told him to not let this incident leave the walls of this room, "Just keep what you saw a secret."

Michael shook his head, "Well sure, but do you know where Gallium goes when he's a mental wreck?"

Archer gave Michael a strange look, "The Tree of Life in Eden. Why do you ask?"

"Gallium's disappeared, seems he snuck out last night, flew straight out the window." Michael made no effort to hide the mix of concern and how impressed he was. The infirmary was always easier to get into than get out of.

Archer sighed, "He'll be fine, just give him time and space. He knows we're pressed for time, he'll meet you guys after an appropriate amount of time." He saw Michael nod and turn to leave. However, the Archangel could not help but poke some fun.

"Try not to get too loud, I've heard Rin is quite the vocal 'singer' from the others." Michael swiftly caught a scalpel, chuckling as he made his exit. Unfortunately, he left Archer to deal with a flustered Rin, a job he showed much efficiency at.

**xxx**

"Lancer," A bandaged woman with purple hair sat beside said warrior. She was watching him closely, memorizing every bandage and remembering what they were covering. She was sure, that if anyone asked her, she'd be able to tell them just how many bandages he had. She sighed, deciding this wasn't helping her at all. Unsteadily, she got to her feet, every joint in her body screaming against it. She made her way to the other side of the curtain separating their spaces and slipped into her bed. She stared at Lancer's heart monitor, deciding to use its steady beeping to ease her into sleep.

"Worrying like that will give you premature wrinkles Bazett." A cocky voice came from the pale looking Lancer, his eyes still closed. In seconds, her pain forgotten, Bazett was beside him, smiling in relief, "You alright?" He cracked one eye open to look up at her. She didn't respond right away, but Lancer took the opportunity to whistle.

Bazett shook her head slowly, "Idiot, what took you so long to wake up?"

Lancer chuckled, "Sorry, I was having a dream about you that was so good," He saw her smile and shake her head, "I thought I was awake the whole time." Bazett weakly punched him, barely putting any power behind it. She soon pulled up the chair she was sitting in earlier and sat down.

It was silent for a few minutes before Bazett broke the silence, "The Spartan and Thor are alright, they were released a few hours ago." Her head dropped slightly, "I just thought you should know."

Lancer snorted, "Heh, figures those two would end up with less injuries. How's everyone else?" Bazett took the next half-hour explaining everyone's condition, including hers and his own, "So Rider's been kidnapped and Kojiro is still out cold."

Bazett shook her head, "No, he's awake, but his arm is going to need periodic healing, it was almost ripped off." She looked at him, "You're something else."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Lancer, Lucifer almost killed you, if he had put anymore power behind his attacks, you and I would probably be dead." Bazett stared at the tiles in the floor, the very thought scaring her. She felt Lucifer's power in that small encounter, the sheer depths of his abilities becoming evident for a split second, 'What he's shown… it was only a sliver, if that, of his power.'

"Feh," Bazett looked up to Lancer to see him smirking, "fact is, he didn't put too much strength behind it. Don't worry, he may be tough, but this Irishman won't let anything happen to yah."

Bazett sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that." Her scowl soon became a soft smile as Lancer's grin grew. Perhaps she should trust in him a bit more, it couldn't hurt too badly.

xxx

The meeting room of the Generals was quiet, very quiet. The freshly released angels all sat at the circular table, the light from the stained-glass windows above spilling down over them. Everyone was mirroring a similar pose, one of deep thought and concentration. Even Fafnir, the cheerful prankster, was thoughtful, his eyes glaring at the poor wall in front of him.

To sum it all up, they were all angry for some reason. Some were angry about being boxed in such a corner, others angry at being defeated. However, all them shared a feeling of concern for their absent member, the one who had his mind cracked open for the world to see. All of them agreed, that if there was one thing that was for certain, Gallium never, ever, allowed anyone but himself in on his most secret of memories.

However, the loud creak of opening doors, along with the substantial increase in light, caused the Generals to look up in wander and curiosity. What met their eyes eased their concerns, their absent member standing at the large dark-wood doors. Gallium smoothly walked over to his usual spot at the table, his ice-colored eyes glancing from Fafnir, to Levi, to Omnus, and finally to Michael, "Let's get to work." They all smiled and nodded; the taste of sweet payback against their foes presented in front of them.

"So what snapped you out of your depression?" Levi leaned in, curious and suspicious of a certain new acquaintance of theirs.

Gallium fixed his collar, making sure every crease was crisp and straight, "A friend talked to me, but we have too much to do at the moment."

Levi exchanged a glance at Fafnir before giggling. However, the events that preceded Gallium's arrival was nothing to be giggling about. Gallium rolled his eyes, the conversation passing through his memory quickly.

_The sun that rained its light on Eden seemed to be trying its best to reach the figure sitting against the bark of the mighty Tree of Life. The lone angel made no effort to approach the light, his eyes focused on the never-ending sky that stretched before him. After hours of not moving, his eyes suddenly shifted to the side, addressing the one near him. He made no attempt to speak as the presence walked to stand in front of him, their eyes looming down on him. His fists tightened, feeling the familiar sense of being judged._

_"Gallium," A familiar voice called, "it wasn't your fault. Any angel would've done the same." Gallium waved her off, looking at the sky in another direction. However, two hands forced him to look her in her emerald eyes, a strand of brunette hair in view, "You did your job as his guardian angel Gallium. He's alive and strong."_

_Gallium scoffed, "Yeah, and thousands are dead in his stead. I wander if that's an even trade. My glory for their lives… perfect." _

_Kat smiled a bit, "So you are able to still speak. I thought you were refusing any human contact." She released his face and sat down beside him, "You know that Shirou is special, they would've laid down their lives for him. He is destined to make the seal."_

_Gallium curled up, placing his head in his arms, "It's a curse, not a blessing, so stop talking like it is the best thing in the world. It means he's destined to die virtually."_

_Kat sighed, "Perhaps, but there's a small chance that will happen. Besides, Shirou's strong, he won't die like that."_

_Gallium raised his head to look at the endless blue again, this time, his wrist was held up as well. On his wrist, was a strange symbol that resembled a sword, "The ultimate trace; the one weapon to cut through existence itself, Hiltzheimer." It was silent until Gallium took a deep breath, getting to his feet, "Well, I better get going, we need a plan to end this thing." He took a step towards Algernon, only have Kat gently grab his wrist._

_She didn't look at him, but her words displayed how she felt, "Gallium, you don't need to take all of this alone. We are all beside you… I'm beside you. There is nothing that can change that." She looked to him when he gently removed her hand, started for Algernon once more._

_"Perhaps so, I guess this is getting a bit heavy for just me." His tone was like that of someone speaking absent mindedly, his eyes watching the clouds. Suddenly, he sprang to the edge of Eden and jumped off, wings extended and beating the wind._

"Gallium," Michael called the angel, "you with us?"

Gallium looked from Michael to the sky and then to the visual display of their destination. He pointed to a random area, his voice hard, "She's here; we'll send a small force to save her. It won't be enough to affect our numbers, and they'll get the job done."

Omnus watched him carefully, "And the forces to intercept Satan's forces?"

Gallium stood up and adjusted his collar again, "We will crush them with over twelve legions of angels, seventy-two thousand warriors will overflow the ruins of Babylon and prevent Satan from using the Ten Commandments."

Fafnir choked, "S-Seventy-two thousand men!?"

Michael was equally surprised, "That is quite the force; how will we get them there?" Gallium cracked his knuckles, his left forearm glowing blue as it ignited in sapphire flames.

Fafnir smirked, "Hang'em high, nuff said."

**xxx**

"It is a work of pure art." Satan examined Dark Excalibur, the four spheres from the Four Horseman placed near the hilt of the legendary sword. He sheathed it and tossed Excalibur to Dark Saber, "You and Gilgamesh are the stars of this show Dark Saber, make me proud."

Dark Saber nodded, "I can't speak for that imbecile, but I will not fail." She turned to leave, but Satan stopped her.

"Dark Saber," She looked towards him, "when you open the gate… leave Gilgamesh in Babylon, let him see what's become of his people." Dark Saber nodded and walked out, her stoic expression never wavering, "Lucifer!"

"Yeah, what is it?" The Dark Angel General suddenly walked out of the shadows, apple in hand. He casually took a bite and chewed loudly, knowing full well that it annoyed Satan to no end.

Ignoring his flinching eye, Satan addressed his most trusted underling, "Make sure Gilgamesh never enters my court again; his usefulness will be done once he opens the Gate of Babylon."

Lucifer took the apple in his gauntlet, crushing the fruit effortlessly, "By your command." A wicked smirk came over his face, "It'll be my pleasure to rip that boy's stomach out and leave him to bleed as he watched what remains of his people. He will lye in his own blood as they swarm around to devour his flesh."

"That's just sick, and slightly creepy." Satan stated.

Lucifer chuckled nervously, "Too soon?" He looked beside him when a familiar female figure leaned on him.

"Just a bit love, just a bit." Anko traced the detailed runes and edges of Lucifer's gauntlet, admiring the numerous designs and grooves, "How is our little Gorgon doing?"

Satan shrugged, "I left her to Nero; he should provide a sufficient distraction."

Lucifer snorted, "Where did you say we put her?"

"Oh, oh, I know," Anko looked up in thought, "I think it was the Valley of Troy. I think Nero wanted to use the spiritual remains of Troy to amplify her powers, something about the air or something."

Lucifer snorted, "Load of B.S. if you ask me." It was silent between the three.

"Anyone for Chinese before the mission?"

**A/N: Wow, quite a bit of "action" in this chapter. I hope the RinxArcher fans are pleased. ShirouxArturia fans, your time is coming, don't worry. The fight with Dark Saber is going to be dramatic, trust me. Anyway, I hope you didn't mind the foreshadowing, just something I threw in. Please read and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Nothing much to say, other than thank you all for the kind words, it helps. **

**CH.31: Who Knew Towers Could Be Fun**

Ilyasviel von Einzbern had to stop and take a second to think of how she got into her current situation. The nurses in Algernon had worked tirelessly to heal everyone using magic, a task reserved for dire situations. She remembered how four nurses had rushed in to heal Heracles, some taking a few seconds to check and heal her little bruises and scratches. She giggled upon remembering the screams of pain from the various males in the group, some nurses handling them quite roughly. Her crimson eyes looked down from the mountainside and at the large gates of a golden city, the smile on her face melting into a solid line. Flashes of Gallium's orders passed through her mind, remembering how his eyes flashed with determination.

FLASHBACK

_"Alright, first and foremost, we'll need a team to go and retrieve Medusa, she's been captured by the enemy and could be a hindrance if the situation isn't dealt with." His ice-colored eyes scanned over the idle troops, "Do I have any volunteers?"_

_Jake stood up, "I'll go sir," He looked beside him to see Ajax and Andre also volunteering._

_"We will go too sir." One-hundred others followed suit, standing proudly. _

_Gallium nodded, "Very good, I'm putting Ajax in charge of the recovery team, be sure to escort her here." _

_"Wait," The crowd of angels parted to reveal Kojiro, "I'll go also."_

_Gallium stared at him skeptically, "You're still injured; you need to rest Assassin." His eyes sharpened when Kojiro's eyes reflected an immovable drive._

_Kojiro met Gallium's gaze without faltering, "I need to go, I let her get captured. I need to repay her for doing this to save me." His hand instinctively ran along his sword's hilt, his eyes still holding a solid wall of resolve._

_Gallium nodded, "Very well then, I'll place you in charge and Ajax will be second in command." He glanced towards said angel, seeing him nod in understanding. Gallium snapped his fingers, motioning for all who volunteered to depart for their destination, "The rest of you, gear up, we march to Babylon!"_

END FLASHBACK

Ilya looked farther down the winding path that led to the gates. She saw all her friends and Shirou stick close together, eyes looking around in alert. When a large shadow loomed over her, a smirk formed on her face, "I'm fine Berserker, just thinking."

Heracles grunted, "Come Ilya, we mustn't fall behind." He knelt down and offered his arm to help her climb up to his shoulder. However, Ilya simply grinned up at him.

"I don't need to ride anymore Berserker, did you forget already?" The giant nodded and stood up, only to have Ilya leap onto his shoulder anyway, "Of course," She was still grinning, "I always will enjoy riding on your shoulder Berserker." Heracles simply started walking towards the others, using the weight of the girl on his shoulder as assurance of her good health, "Oni-chan," Ilya childishly waved at Shirou, ignoring the sigh of embarrassment from Shirou and Arturia.

"Ilya, please be quiet, there's no telling what is waiting for us here." Arturia scolded. She turned to Shirou, addressing the fact that he was looking away from her on purpose, "Shirou, say something to her."

The white-haired teen simply laughed nervously, "Hey Gallium, this the gate you were talking about?"

Gallium nodded, though he was watching Arturia glare at Shirou, "Yeah, we'll stop here and use the towers on either end for look-outs." Gallium turned to the other Generals, "We should disperse evenly, just in case our enemies attack from a certain angle." He looked at the darkening sky, figuring there wouldn't be any harm in waiting for the light of day.

Michael nodded, "Good idea, we'll divide evenly between the towers and set up camp inside." Michael started for the western tower, Fafnir and Sakura following.

"How are we going to split up?" Lancer asked curiously, shooting Bazett a suggestive glance. She soundly slapped him, though she was smiling faintly.

Gallium looked at the group traveling with him, noting the various changes in interaction. Lancer and Bazett seemed closer than before, Shirou and Arturia made much more physical contact, 'Though shoulder touching is barely intimate.' Ilya and Berserker were relatively the same, Kat seemed much quieter than before, and Rin and Archer were… hold on, "Where's Rin and Archer?" He turned to the eastern tower and looked upwards upon hearing a pleased chuckle, "Of course."

Rin, being strangely energetic, was standing at the tower's summit, looking over the large ruins of Babylon, "Wow, this place is pretty impressive." She turned back to Archer, "Is this really Babylon, how is it possible?"

Archer sighed, "It's a manifestation of Babylon's former glory, its as simple as that really." He continued to lean against the wall, he looked over the clusters of rooftops and saw the structure in the distance, "That's our destination, the Gate."

At the bottom, Gallium and the others watched Rin with blank expressions. Gallium soon glared into the distance, mumbling, "Crazy people are going to get me killed." He entered the tower and disappeared in the darkness. Kat silently followed, smirking at Gallium's sour expression.

"I'd hurry up," Kat looked back at the still idle warriors, "Gallium isn't feeling too patient today." She peered at the rows of torches lining the hallways and looked back at the others, "Do any of you have anything to light these torches with?"

"I got it," Rin suddenly appeared next to her and snapped her fingers, the torches immediately lighting, "easy." She smirked and looked around the first floor of the tower. She figured it was meant more for defenses than anything, seeing how it was relatively empty, save for a few rooms furnished with wooden chairs and tables, "I guess we'll be sleeping on the second floor, it has better furnishings." Her teal eye looked towards Shirou, Arturia, and Omnus as they entered the tower, "Glad you could join us."

Shirou shot Rin a look, "Don't start Tohsaka."

Rin gave him a fake pout, "But I've left you alone for so long Shirou, can't I mess with you just a little bit?" She chuckled at the look of disapproval in his eyes. Feeling that she'll postpone her teasing of Shirou, Rin looked towards the amused Arturia, "Come on, I'll show you where we're sleeping," Turning to Shirou, "you can help Archer figure out our food situation."

Shirou's mouth dropped, "Hey, who died and made you boss?" He was ignored by the tomboyish Rin, the tough girl turning him around and shoving him up to the top floor of the tower.

"Don't be a baby, now's your chance to bond with other males." She leaned closer to him, "If you ask me, you could use a nice dose of testosterone." She grinned widely at Shirou's shocked expression.

"H-HEY…" Shirou stopped when Rin turned and left in a flash. With a sigh, his shoulders drooped. Slowly turning around, he saw Archer, Gallium, and Omnus relaxing in their chosen spots. Archer was sitting on the shattered remains of a chair, minding the small fire they got going on the stone floor. Gallium was sitting on a risen slab of stone bricks, looking out of the opening that was meant for ranged infantry. Omnus, remaining his usually silent self, was seated at one of the wooden tables, reading a book he packed with him, 'Time with the guys, how special.'

"Welcome to Casa de Thrills Shirou," Archer smirked over at him, "take a seat, we'll be up here all night." He stirred the fire and glanced to the western tower, seeing a series of flashes.

Gallium sighed in slight boredom, "Things look clear on both sides, Omnus, could you go check on the ladies." He returned to looking out across Babylon, making sure there was no movement in the quiet, lifeless city.

Omnus nodded, "Sure," Omnus marked his page and started towards the stairs.

"Hey Gallium," Shirou looked at the lounging angel, "I've been wandering about something."

"Aye," Gallium responded, feeling sleep creeping up on him.

"Why don't the other angels travel with us? I mean, you assemble thousands of soldiers, only to leave them back at Algernon." Shirou watched the fire Archer was doctoring, glancing at the packets of rations resting by his foot. Shirou took the pan Archer pointed for and positioned it above the fire.

Gallium stood up from his spot and made his way to the fire, taking a seat next to Archer, "We assemble the angels so that they aren't taken by surprise when we summon them. We simply call upon them when we reach the destination, it makes traveling easier and faster." He took a canteen of water from the pack nearby and tossed it to Archer, "Trust me, this stuff is disgusting, water helps."

Archer added the water and waited for it to boil, "I remember, I think I almost puked when I first had it."

"You did puke." Gallium's face twisted in disgust at the memory, "I never thought chicken and potatoes could look so… repulsive."

Shirou looked at both men with an uncomfortable expression, "I can't believe you two are talking about this stuff."

Archer chuckled, "This is campfire talk; what do you expect a group of guys to talk about around a fire, rainbows?"

Gallium decided to play along with Archer, "Che, perhaps Shirou has something to tell us. I mean, I always suspected him to be a bit gay." The stoic angel managed to smile at the insulted look on Shirou's face.

"How can I when I'm with Arturia?" Shirou smirked confidently, 'Hah, what do they have to say to that?'

"She had a dick once." Gallium nearly spat out the drink of water he was drinking when Archer said this.

Shirou's features paled, "W-WHAT!?" He glared at Gallium's laughing form, growling at his rolling in mirth.

Archer shrugged nonchalantly, "It was a prank by Merlin, that's how her homunculus, Mordred, was born. I think you know the rest." He snorted with laughter when he heard Gallium squeak, the proud angel holding his gut in laughter.

"Oh man," Gallium wiped his tearing eyes, "you should've seen your face Emiya. Anyway, in light of that, I say you're technically gay."

Shirou glared at both Archer and Gallium, "You two are impossible."

Archer smirked, "No need to hold back Shirou, go ahead and come out of that closet." Shirou glared harder, "The first step is to admit you love men."

Shirou sprang to his feet, "I'M NOT GAY! I happen to love breasts and I'd do Arturia in a second if given the chance!" Shirou continued to glare angrily until he saw Gallium and Archer strain themselves to prevent from laughing. That's when he felt a cold dread come over him, his face paling, 'Oh no,'

Gallium and Archer howled in laughter, the echoes of Lancer's distant laughing accompanying them. Shirou slowly turned around to see a snickering Rin, a shocked Kat, and a very, very red faced Arturia. The teen was frozen to his spot, mouth wide open ion complete shock, embarrassment, and a touch of shame. Rin took the opportunity to sling her arm over Shirou's shoulder, "Ah Emiya, as nice as it is to hear about your perverted intentions with Arturia, please try to keep to them yourself. Some of us want to sleep at night." Another round of howling laughter came from Archer and Gallium. Even Kat joined them, trying hard to keep from bursting.

Arturia, slightly recovered from walking in on the conversation, took Shirou by the ear and marched down the stairs. When they were alone, she released him and sighed, still looking away.

Shirou examined her pink face and thought it best to apologize, "Listen Arturia, I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm not angry about what you said Shirou," Arturia's face grew more crimson, "it actually… makes me happy that you view me as a woman." Her eyes avoided his, obviously embarrassed by the entire situation. Shirou smiled at her and decided to look around the second floor. Because of the age of their current location, Rin had to come up with a clever idea to make some make-shift beds. Luckily, they remembered to pack a few blankets with them, just in case. Shirou looked at the large pile of cloth that made a huge sleeping spot, able to hold three people.

Shirou looked back at Arturia, "I guess I'm sleeping upstairs with the others huh."

Arturia gave him a look of confidence, "Yes, I place my faith in you Shirou. Be sure to keep Archer and the others on task." She gave him a softer smile when she saw him sigh in defeat. Deciding to go easy on him, Arturia walked up and gave him a kiss, "Try not to freeze up there."

Shirou chuckled, "I'll see what I can do. However," He looked down at her with a sly smirk, "another one of those could help a lot." He leaned down and kissed her again, making sure to lengthen the kiss.

**xxx**

When Shirou and Arturia finally made it back up, they saw Rin sitting with Archer, Kat and Gallium by the fire. Omnus, of course, was back to reading, using a smaller candle for proper lighting, 'Hold on,' Shirou finally realized, 'how can Omnus read when he's blind?' He looked closely. Shirou opened his mouth to ask, but clamped it shut again, 'Perhaps it's better to just accept it and not ask.'

"Do you think he got any?" Gallium asked, knowing full well Shirou could hear him.

"He was only gone for a few minutes," Rin sipped a hot cup of tea, "either he's quick operator, or he didn't go anywhere near second base." She smiled after tasting the tea, "Ah, even when a stove is absent, you still manage to make a drinkable cup of tea."

Archer playfully bowed, "I do what I can Rin."

"Ah ah," Rin wagged her finger, "that's master to you Archer."

"For the love of St. McDoogle, please put a cork in it you two." Gallium groaned and went over to the opening, returning to watching the quiet city. He took a deep breath of the still night air. He took up the same position he had earlier, but he felt that he had a guest this time, "Anything you need Kat?"

Shirou watched as Kat and Gallium began to talk, a sly smirk forming on his lips, 'Oh sweet, sweet ammo.'

"Oni-chan, do I have a nephew yet?" Everyone jumped a mile when a familiar head of long white hair popped up from beside Gallium. The shocked angel looked out the window to see Berserker hanging on to the ledge of the window, Ilya standing up on his shoulders.

"I-Ilyasviel!" Arturia stared, wide-eyed at their surprise visitor.

"You people are insane." Omnus turned the page of his book.

"I-Ilya, what are you doing here? And no, you don't." Shirou folded his arms and gave her a highly disapproving look.

Arturia mimicked his look, "Honestly, this is no way for a young lady to be acting." She could feel herself blushing again.

Ilya visibly pouted childishly, an action that would've made her look hot, if everyone didn't know about the demon within, "Aw, I was hoping I could see how babies were made."

"Not this again." Gallium slapped his forehead and looked down.

Kat looked at Ilya and everyone else curiously, "Am I missing something?"

"You had to ask." The calm Omnus turned his page, a smirk playing on his features.

Ilya puffed out her cheeks, further betraying her nineteen year old appearance, "Oni-chan, could you please tell me how babies are made; I really, really want to know!" She jumped from Berserker and flew for Shirou, enveloping him in a hug. Ilya giggled as Shirou struggled to set himself free. Arturia, on the other hand, was too busy trying to remain calm to do anything.

Now normally, Ilya hugging him was nothing to really freak about. But because of her flying start, she ended up above him, thus pulling his head down to her… ahem… maturely developed extremities. So, Shirou was struggling to get Ilya, and her breasts, away from him before he suffocated, 'Not to mention Arturia's about to go nuclear.'

"Lancer gave you another twenty didn't he." Archer sipped his own cup of tea, watching the scene with Rin in his lap.

Ilya loosened her Titan-like hold on Shirou, "You can never pass up easy money."

Shirou gave her a hopeless look, "I wouldn't say it like that if I were you."

Rin grunted after taking another sip of tea, "I think we should get Lancer back for all the trouble he's causing." A demonic smirk formed on her face, "I have the perfect plan." However, her crimson companion simply patted her on the head.

"Way ahead of you my dear Rin, way ahead of you." Archer continued to sip his tea nonchalantly.

"Nice,"

**xxx**

In the other tower, an unsuspecting Lancer was watching Ilya work her magic through binoculars. However, a tap on the shoulder by a slim figure made him turn around, "Ah," He faced the person, "Bazett, can I help you with something?" His grin melted into a look of confusion at the twitching of her eyebrow, "Bazett?" He examined her form dressed in her sleepwear, a pair of athletic shorts and a long t-shirt. Her feet were bare, but he could see the pair of socks sticking out of her pocket.

"Lancer," She added a ton of sugar to her voice, something damning for the serious woman, "what might these be?" She held up a certain piece of cloth.

Lancer looked at the small clothing piece, "Thos would be my favorite pair of your underwear." He looked at her nervously, "What about them?"

Bazett's eyebrow twitched again, her fists clenched so tight, her knuckles turned white, "Why were they in your bag?" She asked through clenched teeth, leaning in towards Lancer threateningly. She took a solid step forward, her bare feet smacking against the cold stone. Lancer would've found this entire thing pretty cool, if he didn't know Bazett's kicks hurt _more without_ shoes and pants.

"N-Now Bazett," Lancer felt the wall against his back, "just calm down, I didn't do it, I swear." He yelped when she took another step forward. He looked around for anything he could use, but figured Gae Bolg was way overboard, 'But not unjustified.'

Bazett growled threateningly, "This is so freakin' sick, it goes beyond pervairted." She pocketed the undergarments and cracked her knuckles, "I'm going to neuter you with my bare hands!" She tackled him to the ground and started choking him, but a smirk was placed firmly on his face, "What're you smiling aboot!" She ignored her accent, thought Lancer did not.

"Heh, I didn't know your accent came out when you get angry." His eyes dropped to the collar of the large shirt, which, much to Lancer's pleasure, exposed a bit of cleavage, "Nice… angle." He soon found himself face-first on the floor, Bazett's foot placed firmly to the back of his head.

"You lecherous hound!" As Bazett proceeded in punishing Lancer, Archer and the others laughed as they watched from the other tower, a bowl of pop-corn placed at the center of their gathering.

"Like I said," Gallium took a handful of pop-corn, "nice."

"I do what I can." Archer smirked triumphantly.

Rin flicked the triumphant schemer on the nose, "I'll forgive you for raiding Bazett's underwear only because you did good work." She pressed her nose to his, glaring at him dangerously, "But don't think about doing it often my jerk of a lover."

"Oh put a sock in it already!" Everyone yelled at them.

Ilya stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Really, you two are so disgusting, there is an impressionable person here you know." She hid her finger, which was pointing towards Arturia.

However, the blonde knight saw the action well enough, "Hardly, I'm not nearly as ignorant as you."

Shirou popped into the young argument, "I'm not sure you want to it like that."

Ilya smirked slyly, "At least I have breasts to speak of." The entire tower went silent. Omnus dropped his book and raised the wooden table. Quickly, he snatched up anyone near him, which included Kat and Gallium. Archer picked Rin up and jumped for the hallway, hiding behind the door. Berserker, the poor guy, jumped to the top floor and ran to Archer and Rin's hiding spot. The only one who didn't run, was Shirou… the poor fool.

"Uh, Arturia?" Shirou looked at the calm faced knight, knowing that she was ready to blow at any second.

Archer glanced to Gallium, both thinking the same thing, 'That idiot's going to get himself killed.' They both sighed, 'I guess we're going to have to save him.'

5

Archer and Gallium took out a random jar of war-paint, painting a line below their eyes and making patterns on their faces.

4

Gallium made various hand-signs, telling Archer that they'll go out and snatch up Shirou really fast.

3

"GO!" Gallium jumped over the turned table at the same time Archer stepped out from behind the door, taking three large strides to end up next to Shirou.

2

"LET'S MOVE, SHE'LL BLOW AT ANY SECOND!" Gallium and Archer took Shirou's arms and tried to go back to their original hiding spots. However, remembering that they'll have to go the same way, they did a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. Gallium won, meaning they'll use the table for cover.

"Best two out of three?" Archer offered.

"No time." Archer and Gallium, with Shirou in hand, jumped behind the table and braced for impact.

"EX,"

1

"CALIBUR!"

0

The sleeping Fafnir and Sakura, ignoring a whimpering Lancer, suddenly woke up when a loud boom rocked the area. They saw a huge explosion, a golden phoenix erupting from the clouds of smoke and dust, and launched into the sky. Fafnir groaned, not too happy with being woken from sleep, "Sheesh, that time of the month already?"

Sakura grabbed his collar and yanked him back down to bed, "Shut up you idiot, I'm too tired to deal with you right now."

Fafnir sighed, "Not you babe, Arturia." He yelped when Sakura punched him in the gut… supposedly.

"Don't be mean, or she'll use Excalibur on _you_." She yawned and turned around, her back facing a Fafnir in the fetal position.

"Too low," Fafnir squeaked, gripping his groin painfully.

The only sane member of the group, Michael, sighed in slight annoyance when he woke to the loud explosion, "I'm surrounded by freaks." He tightened his hold on a strange lump, sighing when he heard a faint squeak, "Goodnight Mr. Booboo." He hugged the plush kitten closer and dozed off.

xxx

"Shoot," Archer coughed, "good luck during the mood swings kid." He waved his hand to try and disperse the smoke. When he could see, he saw Arturia standing with a reformed Excalibur, her breathing deep and rapid.

Shirou sighed in utter defeat, "Where's Ilya?" He looked beside him to see an unconscious Ilyasviel, "Oh… meh," He shrugged, "she'll be fine." He stood up and dusted himself off, approaching Arturia carefully. His eyes went straight to Excalibur, admiring its new form. It was no longer a long claymore style sword, instead it was much shorter. The sword itself was more Roman in style, the runes that gave it power placed in the center of the wide, yet powerful, steel, "Arturia?"

The former king faltered slightly, feeling her legs begin to give out under her. Luckily for her, Shirou was ready to catch her falling form at a second's notice, a preparation she took advantage of. Before she knew it, Arturia found herself Shirou's arms, Excalibur disappearing in a flash of light and sparkles, "Tired," She murmured and drifted into sleep.

Shirou sighed with a mixture of relief and disbelief, "What was that all about?"

"I think Excalibur finally changed its form." Omnus dusted himself off and straightened his crooked cloak, "Every few decades, Excalibur needs to change shape in order to keep up with its ever increasing power, it's what makes the sword special, even in our world."

Rin whistled, "Cool, but uh," she looked around at the partially demolished room, "goodnight." She went to go downstairs, but Gallium picked her up by her collar, staring into the distance.

His stoic expression remained as he licked his index finger and his thumb, using both to put out the strand of hair lit afire. He silently handed her to Archer and went downstairs, "We're all sleeping on the second floor."

Rin opened her mouth to protest, but Kat gently stopped her, "I wouldn't try Rin."

Tosaka pouted, "Fine, but I don't want any funny business, or I'll sick Archer on you."

"So now I'm a dog." Archer's face fell in disapproval. He sighed and went down stairs, still carrying Rin. Soon, Shirou and the others followed, including Berserker and the still unconscious Ilya.

**xxx**

Thousands of miles from Babylon, a group of warriors overlooked a large expanse of ruins. The various cracked pillars and buildings looked Greek in style, and the shattered remains of a wall surrounded the perimeter of the city. The white buildings and pillars were all covered in veins and shrubbery, blending with the rolling hills and grassy plains that surrounded them. To the west, the sea lapped at the sand that graced the edge of the land. To Kojiro and the men and women ready to fight beside him, this hardly looked like a battlefield.

However, a chilling scream of pain echoed through the calming scenery, the blue sky suddenly becoming blocked by dark clouds. Kojiro knew the scream belonged to Rider, but what followed made his brain stop cold.

A pillar of light parted the sky and shot towards the ground, hitting a location a few yards in front of the battle ready angels. When the light faded with an explosion of dust and smoke, only stone was left in its wake.

"Holy mother of…" Jake whispered, looking at the spot where the light touched. It had turned the grass, the three large trees and even the lone, unfortunate butterfly…

To Stone.

**A/N: You know, this actually was intended to be a serious chapter, but one thing led to another and I couldn't resist. Anyway, I did solve the Excalibur problem, so it wasn't all for nothing. Hope you guys liked it, and please read and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CH.32: Stone Rain**

Kojiro and the angels behind him looked at the petrified plot of land in astonishment. The cool swordsman, however, knew he had a job to do, and couldn't waste time. He turned to the ones behind him, "Come on, we should be close."

"No kidding," Ajax pointed towards the hill ahead of them, "we've got incoming." Kojiro followed his finger to a swarm of Hounds growling down at them. The other angels got into formation, watching at Brutes stomped up behind the Hounds.

Assassin bit back a curse, counting at least five times their own numbers, "Five to one, you think we'll pull this off?" He glanced at Jake. Kojiro smirked when Jake shrugged, a smug grin of his own placed on his face.

"It doesn't really matter," Andre cracked his knuckles, "they can throw all they have at us. We'll just send them back as dust." A growl silenced the trash talk, the Hounds pounding down the hill as one wave of black. The angels got into two lines, the first being the Sentinels. There weren't many, but the looks of confidence told of how much numbers mattered. The Hounds pounced towards the ready Sentinels, meeting the business ends of spears and the sharp edges of heavy swords.

Kojiro stood behind the Sentinels, his sword ready to slay whatever slipped past the filter of steel. There weren't many, only two or three, but Assassin made quick work of them. In minutes, the Hounds were nothing but dust, only leaving scratches and bruises as proof of their presence, "Brace for the Brutes!" He watched the grassy hill ahead as the walls of bulk stomped down the slope. He shifted his footing when the ground shifted due to the mighty steps of the huge demons.

"Sentinels hold, the rest of you prepare to attack!" Jake drew a pointed blade. It was smaller in size, but Kojiro watched him intently. As the Brutes met with the solid wall of Sentinels, Jake, and those ready, jumped onto the hulking demons and drove the point of their blades into their necks. Even with the thick tissue of their necks, the large vein was cut, spraying black blood. The Brutes caught by this attack stumbled backwards, gripping their necks to slow the fluids oozing from it. In seconds, they dropped to the ground as dust, pools of blood staining the ground.

Assassin whistled at the sight, "I just learned something today." He looked back to the hill to see that all their enemies were down among them. He quickly snapped to his left, dodging the fist of one of the remaining Brutes. The skilled swordsman was definitely confident with his speed, but he knew that Brutes were dangerous for stopping attacks with the pure thickness of their bodies. Kojiro faced the towering demon and twisted his body so that his shoulder was facing it, 'I hope this works.'

Kojiro launched into the air, weaving away from the Brute's second attack. With his first swing, he barely managed to cut the demon in two, its upper body sliding off of its legs. As he flew through the air, Kojiro chose a second target, a Brute ready to crush his comrade. The swift warrior landed on the Brute's neck and cut the vein, spewing blood into the air.

"Not bad." Jake looked around as Kojiro landed beside him, "I think that does it for the first assault, let's move." He turned to start up the hill when the same scream from before echoed through the hills, the clouds darkening yet again.

Kojiro looked up into the clouds, his eyes slowly widening, "Everyone move!" He yanked up a crouching angel and started running, a pillar of light impacting the spot where he once stood. With a solid explosion of dust, the beam disappeared, leaving the ground, and three angels, petrified.

Ajax and Andre stared at the petrified angels in a mixture of curiosity and horror, "Wow," André continued to stare, but Ajax immediately had a suspicion, "Two of you, go up the hill and scope out the ruins!"

Kojiro and Jake went up the hill and peeked over its top. Jake visibly bristled, but Kojiro managed to keep his anger from showing, 'Definitely not good.'

**xxx**

She had missed the landscapes of the Greek area. Though her people often angered her, she still enjoyed the nature that crafted the rolling hills, white rocks and mystical air. However, her senses have long since shut off from when she was captured. A lavender eye painfully opened to see the ugly sight she always woke up to nowadays.

"Ah, it seems she has finally regained consciousness." A deep, almost snarling voice spoke. Rider looked up at the owner of the voice with all the venom she could muster, mentally killing him in all sorts of ways. She almost puked when a rough hand gripped her chin, forcing her to look at the demon looming over her, "Good morning my little stone maker." The demon growled when Rider spat at him, the ball of saliva slapping onto the cheek of his helmet.

"Bite me." Rider mustered up a smirk of defiance, but the demon merely snorted in response.

He wiped the spit from his helmet, his blood-thirsty grey eyes glaring at her, "Whores should watch their tongues… and their spit." His eyes immediately snapped to the hills to the north, "Well, well, it seems some have come to save the wench." He turned back to Rider and ran his hand down her face, "I can see why, such a pretty little thing you are."

Rider again fought to hold what little food she had in her stomach from coming up. Instead, she shifted her head, ignoring the stinging of the binds that held her. When the demon's hand was in position, she bit his finger as hard as she could, tasting the bitterness of his blood.

The demon cried out and slapped her, "Filthy wench, if I wasn't ordered to keep you alive, I'd crucify you right now!" His gaze returned to the hills, his eyes sharpening to see just who was attempting to rescue his captive, "Ah, it's the one who was in the Schlaf Forest," He heard a gasp from Rider, "don't worry, I have orders to pick him apart slowly."

Rider balled her hands into fists, glaring at the demon's back with twice as much venom. However, deep inside herself, she was glad that it was Kojiro standing just beyond the hills. She flinched as the amount of pain coming from her bound arms and legs, cursing the one who strapped her to the steel chair she was in.

**xxx**

"That thing is going to be our biggest problem." Jake pointed to the large machine that held Rider captive. The machine was fairly large, its structure being made mostly of wood and steel. Various cables and coils stuck out of key areas meant to transfer energy. When Kojiro didn't answer Jake, he looked over to the swordsman, "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

Kojiro shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Why did you volunteer in the first place? I assume a debt is nothing to drag yourself out of a hospital for." Jake and Assassin were making their way back to the others, the calm former Servant smirking.

"It was," He paused, "a personal request from two people close to Rider." He looked up, the memory flashing through his thoughts.

_Kojiro sighed deeply, finding the latest medical report anything but uplifting. Even after the healing session, it seemed that his injuries were a bit too severe to release him just yet, "I hate hospitals." He closed his eyes; hoping sleep would prove more exciting then counting the tiles on the ceiling. When he opened his eyes again, he saw two pairs of eyes watching him curiously, "Wow!"_

_Kojiro looked at the twins sitting on his bed, both lavender-haired girls smiling at him softly. Stheno was the first to speak, "Good, I was afraid you'd never wake up Kojiro oni-chan."_

_Euryale nodded in agreement, "We heard about the Schlaf Forest and were worried about you and sister." Euryale hopped off the bed and frowned, her gaze focused towards the window._

_Stheno faced away from Kojiro, but she was watching out the corner of her eye, "Kojiro oni-chan," She looked to the white walls solemnly, "please save sister. We know you can do it."_

Assassin grunted, "There are two little girls that entrusted their sister's life to me, I won't fail." He smirked towards Jake, seeing the angel give him an approving look, "Alright," He turned to the remaining angels, "I have a plan."

"We charge right through, kill their leader, and blow this place sky high with Explosive Spears engineered to send this place straight to an abyss of melted rock and mulled demons?" Andre smirked at the surprised look on Kojiro's face.

The samurai shrugged, "I was thinking something else, but that'll work fine too." Kojiro led the angels to the top of the hill, proudly looking down at the thousands of demons that snarled below them, "To be honest," Kojiro looked back at Ajax, "was this part of your plan?"

Ajax sighed, "No actually, only an idiot faces thousands of enemies with only a little over one-hundred angels on your side."

Assassin looked down with widened eyes and gulped, "Oh… heh." His eyes immediately sharpened and snapped to a shadowed figure standing by Rider. He gripped his **nodachi** firmly, glaring at the demon as he addressed the angels.

"Bah, only this many come to my blade!?" The demon motioned to the expanses of his forces, "My thousands shall engulf your puny forces and hang your severed heads on the posts of this machine." His eyes shifted to Kojiro, noticing the intensity of his glare, "Nero shall have his blood this day." Nero cackled, signaling for the demons to pounce.

Kojiro and the angels stood ready, watching the mix of Hounds and Brutes scale the hill to meet them. Assassin stepped behind the Sentinels, the spears of said angel-class piercing the demons with ease. As the Brutes approached, the other angels charged, using speed to weave around the tall demons. Kojiro side-stepped past a Brute and quickly severed its legs, causing it to crash the ground and stumble down the hill. This scene gave him an idea, "Sentinels," He looked towards the heavily armed warriors, "Cut their legs and give them a push!"

The Sentinels followed orders, cutting the legs out from under the Brutes. Giving them a solid shove down the hill, the first wave knocked down the still charging demons. Deciding to try it again, the angels repeated the process, but Kojiro had other plans. Signaling for them to follow his lead, Kojiro jumped onto a tumbling Brute, using it like a board. The demon screamed as its back was torn up by the jagged rocks and hidden pieces of bone that littered the ground. However, Kojiro simply continued to ride, slashing down Hounds and cutting the tendons of passing Brutes.

Nero watched with a mixture of amusement and shock as Kojiro led the small group of angels down the hill and towards Rider. Shooting her a suggestive glance, Nero took her chin in his hand, "Now wench, scream as you see your own curse turned on to these men who wish to save you." He whispered harshly, signaling for a lever to be pulled. Three Dark Angels went up to the controls next to Rider. One Dark Angel closely examined Kojiro and his team's movements, his eyes shooting from one spot to another.

"Adjust fire twenty degrees south, three degrees east!" He spoke to the second Dark Angel, a series of buttons placed in front of him.

"Adjusting fire," The Dark Angel pressed a series of buttons, the large glass lens above Rider slightly changing position, "prepared to fire."

"Aye, aye, firing." The third Dark Angel pulled the lever, the machine humming to life. All three subordinates of Lucifer looked to Rider, watching as electricity poured into the wires hooked up to her bindings.

The Gorgon braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut. Then the pain came. Like the first two times, it was instantaneous and severe, a pain that lingered with her and weakened her body. She fought as hard as she could, feeling the magic placed in her eyes seep out of an unknown route and straight through the wires that sparked with power. Her ears popped when the loud humming sound of building energy was heard above her head, a ball of light collecting the petrifying energy into a sphere. Suddenly, a small stream shot into the lens, the large sheet of glass intensifying the light and sending it roaring into the air, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rider cried out, the pain of being drained becoming too much to bare.

Nero watched the pillar of light shoot into the air and looked towards the still approaching angels. His pleased face remained when he saw them look into the air with familiarity, scrambling to avoid being turned to stone. The pillar of light slammed into the ground, catching three angels and thirty Hounds in the blast, "Fire at will!"

The Dark Angels looked towards him with hesitation, "But sir, repeatedly firing the cannon could kill the Gorgon."

Nero cackled again, "Don't concern yourself with the well being of the subject, just focus on petrifying those angelic worms!"

The Dark Angels shrugged and made preparations to fire again, ignoring the groans of pain from Rider. The lavender haired woman shifted painfully, her joints feeling like they were made of cement. She bit back the painful urge to curse when she felt the machine warm up for another shot, bracing herself again for the surge of agony that promised to follow.

Across the battlefield, Kojiro continued to push towards the machine that held Rider. He stabbed a Brute in the eyes and sliced it in half, feeling a surge of adrenalin when he heard Rider cry out a fourth time. His eyes looked up, seeing the clouds begin to part for the familiar column of light, "Move!" He slid under the legs of a pouncing wall of muscle, yelling for Jake and Andre to double time the advance.

The angels all dove for the ground when the pillar slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and dead weeds upon meeting the ground. Luckily, no angels were caught in the blast, but they barely escaped, "Gah," Jake spat and threw a Hound to the ground, "this is getting us nowhere, we need to get Nero!" He ducked under a Hound and spat in the eye of a recovering one.

Ajax scowled at Jake's action, "He has a point; we need to get Kojiro to that machine." Both Jake and Ajax stopped and looked at each other, a confused Kojiro looking at both of them.

A grin came over Jake's face, making him look dangerously similar to Lucifer, "Berserk Mode?"

Ajax slapped his head, "I'm going to kick myself for this later, but yes, Berserk Mode." He looked away, "You think we can come up with a better slippin' name though?" He mumbled and took a deep breath, "Assassin," He glared at the enclosing demons, "get ready to make a run for it."

"You got one shot for the machine, don't waste it man." Jake and Ajax's bodies began to glow golden, a massive increase in mana filling the battlefield with energy. Kojiro watched as the mana turned took the shape of Sakura pedals, reminding him of his homeland in his favorite tree's time of bloom, "Kojiro," Jake snapped him from his thoughts, looking at the demons in a way that rivaled his doppelganger Lucifer.

Assassin steeled himself and nodded, signaling that he was ready. In a flash of gold, Ajax and Jake became a maelstrom of glistening blades and sickening death. Kojiro ran through the madness, catching glimpses of Jake's mana powered swords cutting down ten demons at once, only to dash away to another section of swelling evil. Ajax often passed over Kojiro's head, striking down any demon thinking of getting in his way, 'Rider,' He slid under a Brute that just got its upper-half sliced off, 'I'm almost there, hold on!' He clenched his teeth when he heard another scream from his target.

With a cry, Kojiro launched himself into the air, rocketing just under the pillar of light and getting out of its range of effect. He could see Nero watching him, feeling the shock radiating from the cloaked demon. Kojiro landed on the first steps leading to the machine's platform, glaring slightly upwards at Nero.

Nero snarled and ripped off his cloak, revealing his heavily armored body. A harsh cackle left his lips as he drew a chained flail, the business end being a mass of steel and jagged spikes. Before the demon could speak, Kojiro was already on him with his best techniques, using all his ability to make more than one slash at the same moment to through Nero off. However, the demon quickly drew a claymore and blocked the attacks, symbols etched into the steel glowing with a blinding intensity.

Rider weakly watched the battle unfold, silently telling him to watch for Nero's next strike. With every powerful impact of steel, she tensed, using the period between firing to keep herself awake. However, her eyes shifted to the controls when the humming of the machine never came, Nero apparently too preoccupied with slaying Kojiro to notice. Her tensed muscles slowly relaxed when she saw Jake and Ajax quickly slay the Dark Angels, both making quick work of the surprised underlings of Satan.

Confident that her powers would not be used again by the machine, Rider returned to watching the fight. Her throat tightened when it failed to gasp, seeing Nero use his flail to try and smash Assassin into the ground. The quick swordsman easily ducked under the flails first horizontal swing and rolled away from the second vertical one. The combination of the flail, along with Nero's dangerous use of his claymore proved more troubling to Kojiro than Rider first thought, 'I'm not going to be some damsel in distress.' Rider fought against her bindings, hearing the leather straps creak under the strain. However, being drained by the machine constantly made her muscles weak. She growled mentally and wiggled around, feeling the band on her head loosen.

That gave her an idea. Rider wiggled again, hoping that what she managed to hear from the engineers of this machine was true. She remembered being barely conscious enough to feel them strap this particular band around her head, saying something about it redirecting her petrifying abilities away from her eyes and straight into the machine. She gave herself one strong buck, the poorly secured band falling down around her neck. A wicked grin snaked onto her lips as she continued to watch Kojiro fight, waiting for her chance to act.

Nero cackled yet again when he brought the flail down, barely missing a tiring Kojiro, "Not as easy as you thought is it. I can keep this up all day you sky-dwelling filth!" He spun around sharply, the flail swinging horizontally, his momentum giving it a great amount of force. Kojiro desperately rolled forward, cursing when he noticed that Rider was now at his back, "Can't dodge now; can you maggot? That is," The wicked smirk practically radiated through his helmet, "if you don't want that wench to get crushed."

Kojiro braced himself and raised his nodachi, blocking the flail's strike. However, the sheer force of the impact threw him backwards, causing him to slide a little when he hit the cold stone of the platform. Assassin hissed in pain, gripping his forearm, 'That's definitely broken.' He glanced at his nodachi, seeing that it had landed right next him. He looked behind him to see Rider's knees. He quickly looked up at her and smirked, responding the flash of concern showing in her eyes.

"Pity," Nero spat and approached Kojiro, his shadow covering both Assassin and Rider, "I was hoping that this would prove more entertaining than this." He raised his claymore, the point aimed for Kojiro's heart. Nero thrust forward, only to see a flash of black and deep purple, "W-WHAT!?"

Rider smirked at Nero, her legs wrapped firmly around his neck. She had managed to break the bindings on her feet with the last of her strength, her amazing flexibility doing the rest. She felt a pang of guilt when she caught a glimpse of Kojiro impaled by the claymore, but she was going to make sure Nero paid for that, "Never," Her eyes glared hard at Nero, "call me," She brought her legs further in, her face inches from Nero's, "a wench." Her eyes began to glow as Nero fought her hold.

"NO, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He writhed as his body became solid stone, his cried echoing and fading into oblivion. Rider let go of Nero, returning her legs to the seat and looking down at Kojiro.

"Are you … alright?" Her head dipped a little in pure exhaustion.

"Heh," Assassin removed the claymore from his side and stood up, "can't you just sit still and be rescued for once?" He broke off a sharp shard of Nero and cut Rider's bindings.

Rider laughed weakly, "You know me; I'm not much of a damsel in distress." She watched as Kojiro dragged Nero further away and took up his flail with his good arm. Kojiro swung the flail similar to Nero and smashed the petrified demon into dust. Rider sighed and tried to stand, but her body soon scolded her by giving out. She held in a frustrated and embarrassed growl when she felt two strong arms pick her up, her head rested again Kojiro's chest, "This is humiliating."

Kojiro chuckled, adjusting his hold under her knees and her back, "Don't complain, you get a free ride back." He walked down from the platform and through the mass of dust that used to be demons. Kojiro made his way up the hill, Jake, Ajax, Andre, and the other angels following behind him.

Rider wiggled a little and made herself comfortable, silently admitting that she was enjoying the change in feeling. Though she was embarrassed about the situation, she'd easily jump on this opportunity when comparing it to the painful bindings of the machine, "Kojiro," Rider squeezed her eyes shut, the entire experience finally hitting her.

Assassin looked down at her before looking back up to where he was going, "What is it?" Rider heard a hint of concern, the swordsman probably thinking she was hurt somewhere.

"Thank you… thank you so much." Kojiro kept ahead of the others, knowing Rider didn't want anyone to know she was now crying. Rider let out the fear she was keeping bottled up, the mental and physical pain of being used, and the massive relief that he was alive and willing to save her.

Assassin held her tighter, his forearm stinging in pain. He didn't say anything as Ajax and Jake prepared a teleportation symbol. Instead, he simply allowed his charge to revel in the feeling of being safe again, 'Shirou, Arturia, Gallium,' Assassin looked toward the setting sun, 'good luck, I'm sorry we couldn't be there with you guys.' He looked down at a now asleep Rider, 'But I had something important to do.' A loud growl made him stop and look towards Rider's stomach.

"Not a word of this to anyone." Rider audibly made a disapproving noise when she felt Assassin's body shake with laughter, "Stop laughing right now."

"Good to have you back Rider."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah," A freshly awakened Ilya stretched in the morning sun, "it's so nice out." She looked around to see the other women following her out, some rubbing their eyes tiredly. She grinned at a rough looking Rin when she saw her drag herself out into the morning air.

Rin looked around, noticing the fresh light of the sun, "It can't be any earlier than six; why are we even up at this ungodly hour?" She shamelessly yawned and scratched her head. She slowly turned and started back inside, "Wake me up in another two hours."

Arturia simply watched her go, feeling a bit tired herself, "Where are Shirou and the guys, they weren't inside."

Kat yawned and shrugged, "I don't know, and I'm still too tired to care."

Ilya giggled at the three drowsy women, "Oni-chan and Gallium went with Archer over there," She pointed to a broken stone wall, "I don't know why."

Arturia and Kat exchanged glances before walking over. Both of them casually walked around the wall, only to see Shirou, Archer, Gallium, a banged up Lancer, and Omnus lined up in front of a group of bushes.

Kat visibly blushed, realizing what they were doing, but Arturia was a bit slower this morning, "What you guys doing?" Arturia examined them closely when all but Gallium, Archer, and Omnus jumped in surprise.

"A-Arturia!?" Shirou's face instantly became as red as Archer's coat.

Gallium, on the other hand, groaned in exhaustion, "Can't we pee in peace," He sighed, "geez, I knew I should've eaten that slop last night, not even Archer can make rations taste good."

Arturia and Kat quickly left, both reddened with embarrassment. However, if they had staid longer, they would've seen another male join the others in using the bathroom.

"Sheez, this is what I get for drinking all that darned soda and drinking two cups of water afterwards."

Gallium snorted casually, knowing perfectly well who spoke, "I hear yah,"

Shirou looked at their guest with a mix of horror and confusion, "L-Lucifer!?"

The demon prince looked at the dumbfounded boy, a lack of sleep evident in his crimson eyes, "Problem?" He sighed in relief, "Finally, Anko wouldn't let me leave the third tower without chewing my ear off for not popping by and saying hello to you guys."

Gallium and Omnus shrugged, "Whatever, it's not like we expected you or anything."

Shirou couldn't believe this, "Hello," He started, "Lucifer is standing right there beside you! Aren't you guys going to fight!?" He watched Gallium and Lucifer zip their pants simultaneously, less than interested expressions on their faces.

Lucifer snorted and yawned, "It's way too early kid, maybe I'll get in a word-fight with you later." He sneezed and cursed, "For now, I'm getting some more freakin' sleep."

Gallium nodded, "I second that, it sucks to fight this early in the morning anyway."

Archer sighed loudly, stopping Shirou from speaking further, "It's a long story, just go with it until I feel like explaining."

Lancer shrugged, "Good enough for me," He turned and left, "too much male bonding for my tastes anyway."

Lucifer chuckled, "The hound returning to the bosom of his mistress, I'd drink to that one."

Lancer raised his fist, "You bet, I'd take that bosom over this any day." The males all chuckled, save for Shirou. The poor, lost Emiya was too busy getting over the buddy-buddy antics of Lucifer and the other guys.

"What is wrong with you people?" Shirou slipped away and back into the tower, thinking a few more hours of rest will do him good.

**A/N: I had to throw in the last scene, it's been fishing around in my head for days. Anyway, I hope Rider fans felt a breath of relief that they're favorite espionage goddess of beauty is safe. For those confused by the last scene, follow Archer's advice, it'll be explained later. Kudos to whoever figures it out though.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well time for the final leg of this story. I'm just going to tell you guys, the humor is going to go down a bit since the rest of the story demands a sense of mellow seriousness. Anyway, I do want to the thank all of you for the kind words about the last chapter, feel free to interpret certain scenes at you prefer.**

**CH.33: Gate of Slayers**

Dreams never did go well for Emiya Shirou. Often times he recounted the dreams he had of Excalibur's blurred form. It was strange; a still picture of the Sword of Promised Victory would be able to occupy his mind until it decided to awaken for the next day. When it wasn't about Excalibur, his dreams dwelled on fragmented memories of the fires that engulfed Fuyuki that fateful day. However, this dream seemed to mix the two together in a strange fashion. His mind's eye opened to a blurry surrounding that he found ever so familiar and haunting.

The blurry images of fire filled his vision, the strips of fire licking the dark air like a hungry wolf sampling his latest kill. Like a veil of orange and crimson silk, the flames parted to reveal the familiar gleam of Excalibur, its new form fitting perfectly in a reborn sheath, Avalon. Shirou felt a smirk tug at his lips, proud that he helped bring these items back into Arturia's possession. His smirk died when a burst of flames and smoke blocked his vision, the sound of an explosion deciding to choose tonight to be absent. Instead, Shirou felt his ears pop with the force of the blast, his eyes barely able to stay open.

When the flames cleared, Shirou could see another, much larger shape. This shape was blurred to a point where he couldn't recognize it, but his arms seemed to know. Both of his trusty limbs began to burn, as if caught on fire themselves. That's when it hit him, a memory that was once lost in the trauma of seeing his home and family decimated by a grand explosion.

Shirou shot upright in his chosen sleeping spot, his lungs ripping his surroundings for oxygen. He ignored the deep breaths of Archer from across the room, focusing on the images that assaulted his mind. He could feel the person beside him sit up to address him, but Shirou wasn't there, no he was elsewhere, deep into his past. Warm hands held his face, two green orbs staring into his golden eyes that shook with the signals his mind was sending him.

Shirou remembered being protected by an angel, his mortal eyes getting a glimpse of an angel protecting him. However, this wasn't what caused the lights to go out. No, it was the blackness that swallowed him afterwards, the darkness that devoured his form when he was knocked unconscious by the explosion. As the woman holding his face cried out his name, her voice going unheard by his ears, Shirou heard another voice speaking to him.

"He who is blessed by light," The voice was deep, the shear base rattling Shirou's chest, "He who is drowned in flames," The voice continued, an unseen hand gripping his heart and reviving it, "Summon me, summon the sword crafted for the Holy One."

"SHIROU!" Arturia shook him with all her strength, finally snapping Emiya out of his deep, almost unearthly trance. Arturia continued to hold him gently, watching for any sign of illness. Instead, Shirou took a deep breath, shivering severely for a second, "Shirou?" Arturia's voice was softer, filled with concern. She continued to watch as Shirou's eyes closed, only to snap open to reveal a sight that caused a gasp to spear out of Arturia's throat. She felt his breathing increase, his now amber eyes staring into space with a degree of intensity that rivaled a bloodthirsty Demon Dragon.

Arturia continued to stare in utter disbelief as Gallium rushed in, shoving her aside and gripped Shirou's face. He glared into his amber eyes, his icy blue ones seeming to glow intensely as a stream of power left Shirou's eyes and entered Gallium's. When the stream ended, Gallium threw Shirou away roughly, gripping his eyes with a hiss of pain. Arturia returned to Shirou's side as he began peeling himself into a crouching position, Kat appearing beside Gallium with equal concern.

"Shirou?" Arturia helped him to his feet, looking into his eyes with relief, seeing that they were they're usual golden color.

Shirou shook his head, "W-What happened?" He looked up to see Gallium rubbing his eyes. Air caught in his throat when he saw streams of blood coming from Gallium's closed eyes. He watched in shock as Omnus took out a spare headband, offering it to Kat for her to wipe off the blood. Ilya soon appeared with a bowl of water, watching as the strip of cloth was dipped into the cool water and used to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Rin's voice cut through the chaotic silence, her voice demanding an answer.

Gallium was silent for a bit longer before opening his eyes, a flicker of amber shooting past his icy gaze, "Mana build up, I should've remembered to drain Shirou's tracing mana." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "This was my mistake, don't worry about it."

Rin tilted her head, "Mana build up only happens to those who excessively use magic, along with having a sort of defect. How can Emiya have it if he's hardly a magus." Her eyes sharpened when she saw Gallium shoot Archer the shut-your-woman-up-before-I-do-it look.

"But," Shirou immediately shut up when Gallium gave him a similar look, ordering him to be silent and go with it.

Archer chuckled a bit, "I think we better get moving, this is getting a bit too tense for my liking."

"Agreed, a fine idea." Omnus started out, Archer leading a brooding Rin behind him. Gallium watched Arturia and Shirou walk off, a look of concern and suspicion still placed firmly on the blonde's expression.

"You lied." Kat stated.

Gallium snorted, "No I didn't; I just withheld classified information, no violation in that." He walked out without another word, a scowl showing that he was not in the mood for a 'soul-search' session. Kat stared after him, smelling more than your average cover-up.

The walk through the large city of Babylon was a mostly silent one. Everyone made sure to avoid any and all talk of the morning's incident, those who stayed in the other tower remaining oblivious to the fact. As the sun cast an amber glow upon the golden city, the band of warriors finally came upon their destination. The structure itself was a tall door made of solid gold, much like the buildings around it. Lamps holding blue fire burned brightly, casting a sapphire hue on the door and the immediate surroundings.

The structure was in the middle in one of two squares, various market buildings positioned around it. It was obvious by simply looking around that the manifestation of Babylon's former glory was one to be respected.

"So how do we open it?" Rin examined the panel in front of the tall gate, running her fingers along the four holes in the slab of gold. She examined the characters etched into the slab, expecting to recognize some Babylonian words and spells, but found it to be a tongue she was not even remotely familiar with.

"Hopefully," Gallium and the other angels traced their weapons, "we don't." He turned and glared into the distance, the others following his gaze to a lone black dot.

The former Masters and their former Servants all felt their hearts stop, the air suddenly becoming heavy. Fafnir immediately shoved Shirou and Arturia aside, flipping backwards just in time to miss their enemy's first attack. A stream of crimson energy shot off and hit a building in the distance blowing it to pieces. Arturia glared at the source of the assault, recognizing the style of attack, "Gilgamesh," She hissed and drew Caliburn.

"Beautiful as always my dear Arturia." Gilgamesh calmly approached the Ea slung over his shoulder. Everyone scoffed at the smug smirk on his face. However, the scoffs faltered when Dark Saber stood beside him, her eyes coldly scanning her enemies. Seeing the dark incarnation of herself especially affected Arturia when her emerald eyes met Dark Saber's cold golden ones. The feeling of disdain was immediate as the two women stared at one another, Caliburn drawn, "But of course," Gilgamesh smirked more at Arturia's expression, "I always did figure you'd look better in black."

Archer stopped a chuckle from escaping when he saw Arturia and Dark Saber glare at him at the same and in much the same way, "I was wandering when you'd grow the balls to show up, I haven't seen you actually fight since Gallium sent you away with your tail between your legs." Archer knew good and well that the truth was otherwise, but rattling Gilgamesh's cage was all too tempting.

Gilgamesh scowled before glaring death upon Archer, snorting indignantly, "Silence fool, you're hardly worth the ground I stomp your kind into." He took his usual stance with Ea, the pillar-like blade gushing out crimson energy. Before he uttered the words to activate said weapon, however, Dark Saber's hand gripped his wrist in a binding vice. Crimson met gold, the cold woman going unaffected by Gilgamesh's angered gaze, "Let go, I'm going to get these rats out of our way!" Gilgamesh continued to fight her hold until he noticed Dark Saber looking behind him.

"Tisk, tisk Gilgamesh," Lucifer casually stepped in front of the growling King of Heroes, "show a bit of restraint." His crimson eyes examined the battle-ready warriors, his gaze lingering on Gallium for a second longer, "We all have opponents we want to fight, but we must show a bit of diplomacy."

Arturia stepped forward, "We're past diplomacy and words Lucifer; you've spilled too much blood to talk your way out of punishment." Her grip on Caliburn tightened, an action that did not miss the alert gaze of Dark Saber. Unknown to Arturia, her dark side was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and envy, her eyes shooting to a supportive Shirou.

Gallium and the other angels simply watched Lucifer carefully, examining the scenario cautiously. It was not often that Lucifer didn't simply charge through ranks and take what he wants, a request for diplomacy meant something really bad, "Spit it out Lucifer, I'm in no mood to deal with tricks today." Michael demanded.

A cold, almost petrifying chill shot through everyone when an extremely wicked smirk snaked onto Lucifer's face. His features seemed to scream just how mad this Dark Angel was as he raised his gauntlet covered arm. With a flash of crimson, the armor covering his hand began to glow, the amount of power pulsing through his arm causing the surroundings to darken slightly. He then slammed his hand into the ground, another pulse of power shooting through the ground.

Lancer chuckled after a few seconds of still silence, "Didn't work too well did it?" The smirk on his face was replaced by utter shock when a form sprang up from the ground and latched onto his torso. When his brain finally caught up, he was staring into a skull mask, the crimson eyes of a golden clad warrior staring into his own, "W-What the…" He was silenced when the summoned creature pushed him back with its feet. Lancer and the others looked around, the cracking of shifting earth filling the dead city of Babylon.

Gilgamesh stared in disbelief at the stationary warrior, "T-that's an Immortal," He glared at Lucifer, "what did you do!?" A surprised cry left his throat when three Immortals sprang out of the various statues and pinned him to the ground with unearthly strength.

Lucifer looked down at him, his eyes cold and mocking, "I thought these people would simply love to meet Gilgamesh, the mighty King of Heroes." He spat, a grin mocking the surprised and angered expression on Gilgamesh's face.

"Aw," Anko knelt down and pouted in Gilgamesh's face, "poor widdle Gilgamesh." Her fake pout immediately changed to one of cheer, "Bye, have fun with your dead zombie Immortal people." She stood up and faced Gallium and the others, "Now if you'll excuse us," Thousands of Immortals sprang from the ground and started surrounding the surprised warriors, "we have places to be."

Ilya smirked arrogantly, "Hah, a few dead zombie things aren't going to get us to move." She stuck her tongue out at them, angering a few of the Immortals clinging to the sides of the buildings.

Lucifer's wicked grin remained, "Oh, we won't make you move, nor will our new Immortal friends," He took out a jet black prism. It looked like an average prism that had been dipped into black, glossy paint. However, an ominous vibe pumped from the prism, something felt even by Shirou.

Rin risked a glance around. She saw alert expressions on those new to Tebel, but the expression on Archer and the angels' faces were something that made her stomach drop down to the ground, "Archer?"

Gallium stared at Lucifer with wide eyes, "You wouldn't, that's insane!"

The grin on the Dark Prince's face grew, "Oh, but I would, can, and will." He dropped the prism, the black object sinking into the ground with a resounding ping, "You got ten seconds."

"MOVE IT!" Gallium snatched up Shirou and Arturia, taking to the sky. The angels followed, taking whoever they could grab along with them.

"What are you doing, put me down!" Rin fought Archer's hold. However, she yelped when Immortals sprang from the buildings and caught them in mid air, dragging both of them down to the awaiting stone streets. The other undead warriors of Babylon followed suit. Before long, everyone found themselves cutting their way out of an undead dog-pile, chopping off limbs and ripping off heads to get the Immortal horde off of them.

Lucifer watched Shirou and Archer try to dispel the undead with what little they could trace in fractions of seconds, amused by the desperation on the faces of his foes, "How are we coming Anko?"

"We're in." Anko adjusted the final orb from the Four Horseman and motioned for Dark Saber to come closer, "Thanks to Excalibur's reform, we can blow open the locks, go on ahead."

Dark Saber shot a glance backwards, seeing Arturia cut her way to Shirou to assist him with a particularly skilled Immortal. She faced the gate and twisted her torso, as if ready to make a strike, "EX-" An ominous wind howled as dark wisps of energy passed by her, "CALIBUR!" A dark wave of energy shot out from the glowing form of Dark Excalibur, the wave of energy hitting the gate with a mighty explosion. As the final locks of the gate fell, Dark Saber turned to look at the source of the ominous, howling wind. The source of the horrid, echoing noise was indeed the black prism that Lucifer had activated, "What is this?"

Lucifer, seeing her staring at the spot, called out to her, "We're leaving, I don't want to be around when that thing gets out."

"Hold it you traitorous pigs," Gilgamesh fought the pile of Immortals that swelled over him, "how dare you leave me here to rot!" Lucifer simply walked through the gate, followed by Anko, "Dark Saber," Gilgamesh called out to the cold woman, "are you simply going to leave me here!?"

Dark Saber turned to face him, the dark winds whipping her light-blonde hair, "Let me be the one to tell you, that every part of Saber's being loathes every fiber of your being." She turned and began walking through the open gate, "You aren't worth the dirt I spit on."

Gilgamesh growled as he fought the Immortals, bloodlust boiling into his chest. As the Immortals completely engulfed him, Gilgamesh let out a roar that echoed through Babylon.

**xxx**

Shirou ducked under a hooked sword and severed the arm that wielded it. Taking the wayward arm, he drove the hook of the blade into its owner's chest. He bit back a curse when the Immortal looked at him and then the wound, simply removing the sword and taking it in his only other arm, "These things just won't die!" He backed up, feeling Arturia's back against his.

Arturia shoved a limp Immortal off Caliburn, only to see it get back up when it allies stepped past him, "We won't survive like this," She glanced at Gallium, seeing him taking on thirty Immortals at once. She looked around quickly, hoping to find a good place to use Excalibur, but no such location was in sight. A sword clashed with hers, the hooked blade, barely missing her head.

"Why don't you guys call in backup!?" Rin slid between the legs of a charging Immortal and cut its head off with her black blade. She felt her stomach turn at the fountain of black blood that covered the things body as it fell to the ground, only to take up its head and stand once more.

Michael ducked when an Immortal flew over his head, the efforts of Ilya and Berserker proving more fruitful than others. The two power-houses were swinging their identical axe-clubs, either knocking these zombie warriors flying, or cutting them in half. Body parts were flying around the two, so everyone formed a defensive perimeter near the two, holding off the flood of partially decomposed soldiers.

The noisy clinging of blades and the impact of steel suddenly stopped. The moans and cries of bloodthirsty Immortals came to a complete halt. The pounding of marching feet froze. Another, more horrible sound replaced them all, the very sound causing the whole city to shake, "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" A loud, echoing howl blew away all the Immortals close to its source.

Gallium and Archer exchanged glances looking towards the black void of space that came from the prism. Another howl rocked the city, blowing away more Immortals. The void grew in size, two, massive hands springing out to claw at two of the tallest buildings in the square. The fifteen story high buildings whined as the two hands gripped the buildings harder, the claws digging into the bricks. Rin fell to her knees; the very sight of two, armor covered hands gripping entire buildings like poles was too much.

"May God help us." Michael muttered in fear as the creature pulled itself from the void in one tug, revealing the source of all evil.

The creature was virtually the most ungodly thing anyone has ever seen. It stood over the buildings like one of those monsters of old, dwarfing the tallest of monuments in the square. The gate itself was a head shorter than the creature. It body was obviously muscular, much like Berserker's, but it was protected by night-black sheets of armor. Its head, becoming more visible as it crouched down to glare at the tiny heroes in front of it, was a chilling sight all its own. Its long white teeth were the only thing visible, aside from its blood red eyes, white veins popping out as it looked from one victim to another. When it seemed to identify the ones subject to its massacre, the creature let out another howl, shaking the foundations of the various buildings around it.

"What in God's name is that thing?" Lancer asked in a whisper, afraid the creature would answer instead of someone else.

Fafnir swallowed hard, his throat drying, "That is an Angel Slayer."

Arturia steeled herself, her knees shaking slightly, "How do we kill it?"

"We don't." Gallium stepped back cautiously, seeing the Angel Slayer watching them. Everyone tensely looked around, the remaining Immortals ignoring the looming form of the Angel Slayer. Their formation grew tighter as the Immortals closed in, clawing for them, "Fafnir,"

The Sentinel General nodded, "Archer,"

The Crimson warrior smirked, "Ready, Sakura?" She only answered by reeling back, the head of her spear facing the awaiting gate. She thrust the javelin forward, a beam of white mana cutting a path through the swarm of Immortals. Archer and Fafnir traced abnormally large swords and cut through the enclosing masses of undead. Berserker and Ilya soon caught on and followed, returning to cleaving and tossing their enemies two blocks down the streets and through walls.

"Arturia," Shirou traced a bow and arrow, "use Excalibur to help cut our way through."

Arturia nodded and summoned the blessed sword, wind and golden light flooding through everyone's vision. She swung the mighty sword, the phoenix shaped blast soaring through the street and towards the Angel Slayer, Immortals massing at its feet. Shirou immediately shot his arrow, the projectile glowing orange as it trailed the phoenix. As Excalibur's attack disintegrated those in its path, the arrow ignited the pockets of heated air around it. The cries of the Immortals filled the streets as the combined attack turned many to dust.

"Now what to do about that thing," Rin looked up at the still motionless Angel Slayer, its glowing eyes still watching. She shook her head and proceeded after Archer and the others, "I hate when things go from bad to worse." She mumbled and turned around. She watched Bazett run behind Lancer, the Irish spearman using Gae Bolg's superior piercing ability to keep the still clawing undead at bay.

"Honestly," A familiar snort started, "you maggots always do things with the clumsiness of an infant." Gilgamesh suddenly sprang out of the dog pile of Immortals, Ea still held in his hands. His eyes were much colder than before, the sting of betrayal glowing with a fire. His golden armor was smeared with black blood, wisps of his own crimson blood mixed in.

Arturia readied Caliburn, glaring at the upright King of Heroes. Her stance faltered when Gilgamesh's gaze shifted from Shirou and then to her. She watched him continue to look back and forth, as if arguing with himself over something, "If you insist on fighting us, get it over with."

Gilgamesh scoffed, "Go," He nodded towards the gate. Nobody moved at first, earning an angered reaction, "Are you all deaf, I said go!"

Shirou examined the King of Heroes closely, "What are you up to?" He stiffened when Gilgamesh stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar. Shirou's golden eyes stared into Gilgamesh's crimson ones, seeing the determination and thirst for revenge.

"I'm staying here and holding these things off, you are to go through this gate and kill Lucifer." Gilgamesh threw Shirou towards the awaiting portal. He glared up at the idol Angel Slayer, seeing it watching intently. His golden hair shadowed his eyes as Gallium and the others started for the gate.

"Gilgamesh," Arturia called out to his back, "thank you." She turned to join the others, but Gilgamesh's words stopped her.

"What do you see in him Saber?" Gilgamesh's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Arturia closed her eyes and looked towards Shirou, a small smile slowly forming solemnly, "Hs heart… it's strong, and perhaps the strongest, but he is also pure." Arturia looked back to Gilgamesh, "I'm sorry Gilgamesh, but I could never return any of those kinds of feelings towards you."

Gilgamesh nodded, "Fine, but I will kill him if he mistreats you Saber." He snapped his fingers, the Gate of Babylon appearing on the ground in front of him. The unseen door opened, revealing the masses of weapons sticking out of the void of space. The golden-clad warrior took up Durendal. The blessed sword, along with the mighty Ea gave off sparks of power, enveloping Gilgamesh in a fire of purple energy.

Everyone silently went through the gate, each glancing back to see what was most likely the last time they'd see Gilgamesh. Shirou silently wished his old enemy luck and stepped through, shivering at the frigid feeling it had. It was like the first moments you dip your head into cold water, then it returned to normal.

Back with Gilgamesh, things were suddenly plummeting. The Angel Slayer decided it had enough of watching and focused its bloodthirsty gaze on the King of Heroes. It let out an echoing howl and drove its large fists into the ground, the surroundings turning crimson. Gilgamesh had no time to react before cross-shaped spike shot out of the ground, skewering him.

The gold-clad legend coughed, a wave of blood gushing from his mouth. He glared up at the horrid creature, ignoring the two spikes that impaled his torso, the arm holding Ea, his left leg, and the one whose point went through his neck, "If I will perish here among the corpses of my subjects," He coughed up another wave of blood, "then you shall die with us you damned pile of scum!" Purple energy whipped around him again, a roaring yell bubbling up out of his throat, "ENUMA,"

"OOOOWWWW!" The Angel Slayer let out another howl, its mouth opened as far as it could. Crimson particles gathered in front of its mouth, a large focus of power gathering into a sphere of pure destruction.

"ELISH, BLOODY HOWL!" Ea unleashed a large wave of purple energy, the Gate of Babylon coupling with the attack by shooting the various weapons in forms of golden bullets of mana. The combined attack roared towards the Angel Slayer, but the energy in front of its mouth fired, the focused beam blowing through Enuma Elish and vaporizing the attack from the Gate of Babylon. Gilgamesh met the brightening, slowly rising, surroundings with a confident smirk, his eyes glowing with a calm peace. He felt no pain as he met his end with bravery; his body quickly reverted to nothing by the Angel Slayer's attack. The entire city of Babylon was encased in the massive explosion from the attack, vaporizing the once proud ruins to a crater of dust.

**xxx**

Shirou looked back one more time, knowing deep down that Gilgamesh just perished, and he knew it was the Angel Slayer that did it. He closed his eyes, apologizing to the fallen spirit for his end, but he then returned to his current surroundings. Surprisingly, the gate led to a large elevator of some sort. They were all currently standing on said elevator, waiting as it slowly rose to their destination.

Rin smiled solemnly, suddenly feeling bad for Gilgamesh, "So, all we have to do is keep them from taking the Ten Commandments, shouldn't be too hard."

Gallium looked up, seeing the seemingly endless darkness above, "What do you mean 'take' the Ten Commandments?" When he got no answer, he looked at Rin, "Didn't someone tell you what the Ten Commandments are?"

The angels, and Archer, looked at the confused faces of the others, "I suppose not." Michael stated, noticing that light finally graced their surroundings. He looked back up as the elevator neared the top, the cap already opened to reveal the outside, "Perhaps it'll be better to see, rather than tell."

Arturia and the others waited patiently as the elevator finally reached the top, stopping in their new location. The sudden brightness caused their eyes to sting, forcing them to shield their eyes. Shirou easily recognized the desert type air, and could practically smell the mystic environment. When their eyes finally adjusted, everyone who waited to find their answer let their mouths drop open at the massive sight before them.

"That is the Ten Commandments."

**A/N: What are the Ten Commandments!? I put the addresses of pictures to the Ten Commandments and an Angel Slayer in my profile, my linking stuff isn't working right now. Anyway, I figured I'd give Gilgamesh an honorable end, I mean, he can be a good guy when he wants to be. I do want to apologize for this one being a bit late, the Gilgamesh thing was last minute and I needed to edit a few things. Please read and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Not much to say, other than get ready for some intense action

**A/N: Not much to say, other than get ready for some intense action.**

**CH.34: Ten Commandments**

The Ten Commandments, one of the most advanced machines to ever be built on the soils of Tebel. The machine itself was more so a facility than anything else. It was made up of ten, large generators, each representing one of the commandments written on the legendary slabs of stone. Atop each generator, there were large vents, each used to spew out access heat and waste from the machine. The generators powered a device that rested at the center of the decagon-shaped facility. When inactive, it was below ground level, but when activated, the center rose and prongs folded out, blooming like a flower.

Its purpose was unknown for a long time, until its creator, Leo Vinci, spoke of its power. The facility was capable of collapsing the walls that separate the various realms, seconds after it was fully powered. Due to its dangers, the angels tried to destroy the massive construction, but it was protected by a void of space that absorbed all mana used with an aggressive purpose. Instead, the angels sealed the Ten Commandments in another realm all its own, the dead sands stretching into eternity. Our heroes were currently camped out a few miles away from the Ten Commandments, the confrontation that occurred upon their arrival fresh in their minds.

_xxx_

Everyone, including the angels, was surprised by the sheer size of the Ten Commandments. In all, the facility was as big as half of Fuyuki, and there were tell-tale signs of even more structures underneath the white sands. They remained in a tight formation, carefully making their way over to the dune that separated their position from the entrance. When they silently set foot on the dune's apex, a familiar voice echoed down to them.

"Good to see all of you made it out alive," There was a pause, "pity Gilgamesh couldn't join us." Lucifer looked down from atop the First Commandment, looking down with a psychotic grin on his face. His crimson eyes flashed in the intense sunlight when he made eye-contact with Gallium.

Michael cleared his throat, sensing the growing tension between the two, "Will it be the usual agreement Lucifer?"

Everyone's eyes shot to Rin when she jumped, her eyes darting down to see what brushed up against her leg, "Correct Archangel," Gamorah smoothly brushed past a shocked Rin, her usual wolf grin showing her pleasure in her antics. She smoothly shortened the distance between her and the First Commandment, scaling the tall structure with ease, "We will follow the agreement made so long ago."

Arturia looked towards a glaring Archer, "What are they talking about?" Her eyes widened a bit when Slade suddenly appeared above her, his form slowly descending to stand beside Lucifer.

"Since we got here first, I do believe we're the ones who will give the signal." He glanced behind him when Dark Saber and Anko stepped up, joining the others.

Bazett looked to Kat, "What are they talking about?" She whispered, keeping one eye on their foes above.

Kat spoke freely, "As agreed long ago, when encountering the forces of Hell in a large-scale battle, the first to the designated location will give the signal for the fight's start."

"Since they got here first, they will be the ones giving the signal." Omnus clarified.

Ilya stuck out her tongue, "What's the point of that? Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me."

Levi shrugged, "Honestly, after thousands of years of battles, we eventually decided to organize the fighting." She sighed and shielded her eyes from the hot sun, "It benefits both sides, so it's not like anyone gets a particular advantage."

Archer nodded, "True, but it is nice to be the side in control."

Gallium grunted and looked up to Lucifer, "Fine, what will the sign be Lucifer!?" He yelled up, trying to keep his limbs still. He suppressed a growl, feeling the familiar itch to just jump up and try for Lucifer's head.

The dreaded grin of Lucifer's grew in size, the Dark Angel snapping his fingers. The ground around the Ten Commandments shook, shifting the loose sands and kicking up small clouds of sand. Suddenly, thousands of statues sprang up from the sands, each in the same pose. They were armored statues, each holding a claymore to the ground with both hands. Their heads were bowed, but it was obvious to Lancer and Bazett who they were. 

"Oh no," Bazett covered her mouth, peering closely at the army of petrified homunculi, "These are,"

Lancer scoffed deeply, "The homunculi we found in the Dark Lands." He went for Gae Bolg, but was stopped by Fafnir. He looked over, seeing the comfortable smile on the ebony angel's expression.

Shirou, on the other hand, wasn't concerned too much with the homunculi, as much as the shocked Arturia beside him. He gave her a sympathetic look, speculating how it must feel to be surrounded by your own face, your own body, "Arturia," He placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the faint shiver going through her body.

She simply couldn't believe it. It was bad enough facing your dark side, seeing a physical manifestation of all your hate and agony staring you in the face. But now, this was so much worse. Seeing motionless copies of your own flesh and blood, each geared up in demonic armor and holding demonic claymores was suffocating. Arturia ripped her gaze away from the petrified homunculi and glared up to Lucifer, "What are you planning?" Her voice was close to a growl, an angry snarl at the complete slap to the face. Her emerald eyes never looked so ready to turn bright orange with the fire to punish the cause of these monstrosities.

Lucifer grinned down, specifically staring at Arturia when he spoke, "It's quite simple really," Lucifer pointed to the large exhaust vent behind him, "when these vents release their waste, it contains nullifying properties." Lucifer's eyes thinned, "It'll nullify the petrifying mana of the homunculi, releasing them to attack you dogs."

Rin's eyes widened slightly, "How did you… petrify them?" She asked, hesitating. She figured just by looking how he did it, but even she doubted that Lucifer could do such a thing, 'They didn't… did they?'

Anko took this one, leaning heavily on Lucifer, "Simple Rinny, we used Medusa's powers to petrify them as soon as we programmed these dolls to kill any who oppose us."

Rin glared at the woman, hearing her little pet-name. However, a solid growl dwarfed the rest, an angered Heracles already picking which one he wanted to rip apart first.

_xxx_

That was hours ago. The sun has long since sank below the horizon by now, but the angels did not waste the time given to them. Moving swiftly, the Generals summoned their forces, the masses of heavenly warriors making camp around the Ten Commandments. The snow-white tents pitched up in a semi-circle along the northern perimeter of the Ten Commandments were almost invisible to the untrained eye.

Arturia sighed as she lay on her back, looking up to the roof of the tent she was in. She was under a blanket, trying to suppress the images of her petrified homunculi. A growl escaped her lips as she turned to her side, the images flowing in her mind. 

"Arturia," A familiar, and much wanted, voice called from outside, "can I come in?"

Arturia got to her knees and faced the opening of the tent, "Yes Shirou." A small smile graced her lips when Shirou entered, his golden eyes showing his concern, "Is something wrong?" She watched him continue in only to sit in front of her.

Shirou sighed heavily, "That's what I should be asking you Arturia." His eyes softened, "I know you're not taking this whole situation easily." He smirked when Arturia looked towards the floor, emerald eyes glistening slightly. He smoothly stood and embraced her from behind, placing the side of his face firmly against her head.

Arturia placed her hand on his arm, leaning into his arms, "Shirou," She paused, trying to place her thoughts in the right words, "I feel… I feel." Arturia choked on her own lack of words, instead burying her nose in his forearm, eyes closed tightly. She silently thanked him when his hold tightened, as if trying to keep her from falling.

Shirou nodded against her blonde hair, understanding the words she could not find to speak. Arturia was feeling used, vulnerable. On top of that, she was feeling the emotions any woman would when knowing her lover was going to have to slay images of her. She was deeply scared that Shirou would no longer see her the same, no longer see her as worthy of him, "They're not you Arturia, they're mere fakes." 

Arturia leaned in more, "I know, I know that, but…" She took a sharp breath, unable to complete her sentence again. She almost cried out when Shirou suddenly released her, feeling herself slip away as his warmth faded. However, it returned with more intensity when she felt two, slightly callous, hands rest upon her cheeks. Her eyes opened slightly, seeing Shirou's steady and caring orbs of gold. Her eyes slid closed when Shirou leaned in, lips centimeters from hers.

Shirou held his place, "I love you Arturia, the one I love is deeper than your appearance, as much as it rivals a goddess." He smirked when Arturia smiled softly, visibly reveling in his touch, "I love the woman that has the strength of a lion, the wisdom that keeps me from slipping," His lips brushed hers ever so slightly, "there is a light in you that no one else has, a light that guides me in the path I know is right."

"Shirou," Arturia was amazed by his words, surprised at the weight being lifted from her shoulders as she listened to his words. Her whole body tingled with every brush of his lips, her feminine side swooning at how soothing his actions were. 

The young Emiya softly kissed her, finally ceasing his teasing, "Dark Saber and the homunculus do not have any of the things that make me love you, I view them as copies of a perfect original, nothing more."

Arturia took Shirou's hands and stared up at him, a softness in her eyes that made Shirou's heart stop, "Shirou, you've grown so much." She opened his arms and slipped in, snuggling into his torso perfectly. They remained silent for a few minutes until Arturia felt Shirou's embrace loosen, his body ascending so he could stand.

"I better get going, sleep would probably be something we'll need for tomorrow." Shirou looked down when Arturia held on tighter, her face hidden in embarrassment, "Arturia?"

The blonde woman buried her nose in his chest, her face red, "Please Shirou, stay with me. I want to go out there knowing that I'm not one of them." Her voice was soft, and Shirou knew what she was talking about. Shirou's hand lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him.

"Only if you're sure Arturia." Shirou's soft expression faltered when Arturia pounced on him, yelping in surprise.

A few tents down, another pair was enjoying each other's company. Rin shifted in her spot, leaning back further into her own personal cushion, "I want to stay like this until we have to fight."

"As you wish Rin." 

Tohsaka leaned her head to the side, enjoying the heat on her cheek from her cushion's tanned skin, "I want to fight beside you tomorrow too, I don't want to be separated."

"I'll do my best to keep that from happening Rin."

Rin huffed and turned around, placing her hands on her cushion's knees, "Stop talking like you're a slave, say something more meaningful." She glared down into his steady blue-grey eyes. The fire in her teal orbs eventually gave out, the charcoal-haired girl sighing in defeat, "Jerk,"

"Heh, only when you're around Rin." Archer wrapped his arms around a pouting Rin, placing his chin on her shoulder, "If you want to fight beside me, all you have to do is keep up."

Rin leaned her head over on his, "If I fall behind, will you come for me?"

Archer smirked, "Only if you wish for it Rin."

She shifted, "Why do you always do that?" She felt his head tilt to the side in mock confusion, "You always talk like that at the worst times. Why do you keep doing that?"

Archer chuckled, "I will always be at your service Rin; I will gladly do all in my power to make you as pleased as possible." Rin stared at him blankly until finally smiling softly. Both remained in their tangled position, holding each other as the awaited time ticked ever closer, 'Not this time,' Archer thought, 'I will not allow harm to come to you this time.'

In yet another tent, a certain angel was meditating, telepathically discussing plans with his fellow Generals. His eyes suddenly opened, feeling a familiar presence, "Come in Kat."

"That creeps me out you know." The lower ranking angel stepped into the opening, sitting down in front of Gallium. She looked at his outfit and smiled, "it's strange not seeing you in full dress, It seems like it's been a century since our stay in Fuyuki." Her eyes drifted over to his armor piled up next him, leaving the General in black pants and long-sleeve shirt. 

Gallium broke his meditating position and stretched out, hands behind his head, "I'll admit, it was fun there." He stared upwards, allowing the silence to follow. Suddenly, he broke it, "Afraid?"

Kat nodded slowly, "I've never faced such powerful foes up close."

Gallium grunted in response, "You're not alone, everyone going inside the Ten Commandments share your nervousness."

Kat nodded and brought her knees to her chest, looking out into cool night, "Are you afraid Gallium?"

"My fear died a long time ago."

Kat looked at him sympathetically, "You know, I've noticed something." She saw him look towards her curiously, "You, Shirou, and Archer are all alike." She looked off into the night again, "You're each a level of fighter that seems more… sad, than anything else."

"How so?" Gallium smirked slightly.

"Shirou still has innocents; he's yet to see true horrors. Archer is an older version, one who has lost virtually everything and has been broken many times. Then… there's you." She scooted closer to him, her gaze now focused into his eyes, "You are the extreme, the end to the road they chose. You've been broken beyond repair, casting aside emotion to protect yourself, to practically remain afloat."

Gallium snorted, "You're the first one outside the Generals to notice that little detail." His eyes softened for the first time in a long time, "Maybe that's why I see them as little brothers, people I don't want to end up like me." His eyes froze over, hardening once again. He rocked to his feet and stretched, "You better check your equipment."

"Why?" Kat stood up and watched as Gallium began putting on his armor. She smoothly walked over and helped him with his breast-plate, straightening the hood that draped over the top. She secured his E.S.S. pack and let her hand linger at the back of his neck.

Gallium closed his eyes, feeling Kat's forehead on his back, "Just a bit anxious is all."

Kat didn't smile, though there was lightness to his words, "You're going to fight Lucifer, aren't you."

Gallium nodded, "Archer and the others will be going in with me; the other Generals will remain outside to lead the assault forces." Gallium turned to face the quiet woman behind him, sensing the concern she was feeling, "I want you to remain out here and keep the bulk of the forces under control." 

"You're joking," She stared up at him defiantly, but her stare broke at the glint in his ice-colored eye. 

"That's an order Kat, not a request. Our goal is to shut that thing down, that's all." Gallium sat back down, closing his eyes in thought. He felt Kat step behind him and sit down, placing her head on his back once more. He felt his tense shoulders relax, but the calm look of concentration remained.

xxx

Lucifer looked down at the masses of white tents, noting how their light color blended in with the white sand around them. He took a deep breath of the fading night and looked towards the approaching light of the rising sun, 'I think I've given them long enough.' Lucifer turned and walked towards a tunnel that led under the central structure, a faint humming echoing through the still night. He entered the tunnel, his boots clicking as he went along the metal floor. He didn't falter when a weight flung itself on his arm, "Are things ready Anko?"

The fierce woman nodded smoothly, "Yes, our dear Dark Saber is waiting in the central room, and everyone else is in place." She stepped in front of him, walking backwards, "The machine is all warmed up and ready to activate." Anko grinned proudly, but a claw yanked her forward and against Lucifer's cold armor, "Lucifer?" She looked up into his eyes, seeing them abnormally soft.

"Good work Anko, now, I want you to remain in a safe place. I don't want you fighting this time." He released her and started deeper in. He stopped suddenly when he felt someone gripping his black cloak firmly.

"What's gotten into you, I'm not staying on the sidelines while you have all the fun!" Anko glared at him with her sharp cobalt eyes, but the look Lucifer gave her loosened her inhuman hold on his black cloak, "What's up with you?"

Lucifer grinned into the empty path ahead, "Please do as I told you, I'll be able to focus better if I know you're alright."

Anko watched Lucifer walk off into the darker section of the tunnel, the lights along the walls flickering randomly, "Fine, but you're getting an ear full when you get back." She turned and started off, scowling at her new, safer, destination, 'Men,'

**xxx**

Shirou could barely believe what he'd done just two hours ago. Needless to say, he didn't get too much sleep, for he was too busy comforting the blonde now resting on his chest. He looked down at the top of Arturia's head, smirking at the images of their past activities going through his head, 'Dang, 'nuff said.' He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Arturia, figuring that he had to get some sleep. It seemed more like a blink, but the drowsy feeling he had spoke the truth. He slowly opened his sore eyes and looked around the dark tent, seeing a strange streak of white beside him, "Oh, just Ilya," He yawned and closed his eyes. In seconds, they snapped right back open, "WHAT THE HECK!?"

Ilya simply crouched down beside Shirou, her eyes focused towards the opening of the tent, "It's about time, wake Arturia up and get your stuff together." Her expression was more serious than usual, the DNA of Berserker taking hold of her instincts once more.

Shirou nodded dumbly, sensing the very same vibes he got from the towering Greek hero. The fire in her eye was on the edge of berserk looking, a feral rage boiling deep within the normally mischievous, but relatively harmless, girl. Now, at this moment, she looked more like Berserker's grown daughter more than his exMaster, "Alright, we'll be out shortly."

Ilya nodded and offered him her usual smile, calming any discomfort, well… added discomfort, from him. She stood and walked out, a steady aura surrounding her. Shirou was certain, whoever she fought, they'll be ripped limb from limb no doubt. 

The startled teen sighed and gently sat up, cradling Arturia as she still slept against him. He thought seriously about how they could pull this off without an uncomfortable situation, 'You know,' Shirou looked at the still closed opening, "screw it." He shook Arturia, making his face serious.

"Hmm," Arturia groaned as she awakened, "what is it Shirou?" She wanted to go back to sleep, but when Shirou didn't answer; she began to fully wake up. Her gaze snapped up to him when she finally felt the tenseness of his bare chest and arms, "Is it starting?"

Shirou nodded, "Ilya told me to get our gear together, I think it'll be starting soon."

**xxx**

The night was turned to day, the exhaust of the Ten Commandments brightening the abyss of sand. The sun looked to be dimming compared to the brightness of the pedal-shaped particles of mana. The army of homunculi suddenly broke away from their petrified state, shaking off the bits of stone in their hair and on their black armor. The masses of Arturia clones stared at the formations of angels with emotionless expressions, claymores held firmly in their grasp.

The legions of homunculi parted, allowing a single Demon General to face the angels, "Good to see you all awake." Slade stared at Michael, Fafnir, Levi, and Omnus, "The others not joining us?"

Fafnir scowled at the Crimson, "You'll be too busy dodging my attacks to worry about them." He traced a zanbato and pointed it at Slade, "So when we getting started? This talking is already boring me."

Slade's six eyes thinned sharply, "Bring me the head," He hissed, "OF THE SKY DWELLERS!" Slade screamed, the homunculi charging forward. As the clones sprinted the half-mile gap, demons sprang from the sand, mixing into the charging horde.

Michael smirked and raised his hand, fingers tensed, "SEND THEM HELL!" He snapped his fingers, orbs of light springing from the sand. He quickly made a cross-shaped motion with his raised hand, the spheres of light exploding like mines and digging into the ranks of their enemies. The explosions dotted the extents of the battlefield, molding together to form a cross, the effects stretching to the entrance of the Ten Commandments.

Fafnir surged forward, the angelic legions following his charge. There was a look in his eyes that rivaled Lucifer's as he spun around, slicing down three demons in one go, "GO NOW GALLIUM!" He yelled back. 

Gallium, Lancer, and Archer led the triangular shaped charge that our other heroes were in. Rin and a few archers were in the center, shooting down pouncing demons that tried to break the formation. Berserker and Ilya were the 'shovels' of the charge, each swing of their weapon blowing back demon and homunculi alike. In seconds, they were deep within enemy ranks, the gates of the Ten Commandments in clear sight.

"Ignore them you fool, kill the main force!" Slade commanded. At once, the demons and homunculi mostly ignored the charging formation, pushing towards the frontlines of the angel's forces. The booming impact of constantly clashing Brutes/Sentinels and Homunculi/Angels sent sonic waves through the desert, kicking up pounds of sand. The battlefield became coated with a haze in moments, blinding some and giving others just what they needed. 

Slade snarled at how this was going, 'I should've expected a Penetration Formation from those fools.' His eyes shifted to glare at the powerhouses, Berserker and Ilya, 'They're mine!' He swooped down, rocketing for the smaller Ilya.

On the ground, things were going as well as expected. Rin yelped when an archer beside her got tackled by a Hound, getting his head bitten off in one snap of its jaws. She gripped Bazett's shirt and yanked her back, a Brute's fist barely missing the purple-haired fighter.

"Thanks," Bazett slid under Rin when she jumped, taking out the Brute aiming for Tohsaka. She sprang back to her feet and horizontally kicked a charging Hound, its jaw cracking with a sick crunch.

"Nice," Rin ducked and drove her claymore into the underbelly of another Hound, "now we're even." Both women got back into formation, only a few steps away from the tiled pathways of the Commandment's gate.

Another wave of chasing demons attacked from the flank, meeting Arturia's Caliburn and Shirou's double-edge. Arturia quickly dispelled the biting Hounds, her main focus being the towering Brutes. She looked to their broad shoulders, seeing the homunculi standing on them. She gritted her teeth when two leaped to attack, ready to cleave her in two. However, no copy can beat the original, for Arturia spun away from one attack and redirected the second to stab the first homunculi in the back. Arturia then slammed the hilt of Caliburn against the skull of the stunned homunculi, dispelling both with relative ease, "Shirou," 

Said teen shoulder-checked a homunculus and drove the sword through its chest, closing his eyes as he did so. He took a deep breath, snapping his eyes open when an image of him skewering a past clone shot through his eyes. He glanced towards Arturia, finding her presence comforting by itself, "I'm fine, let's keep going." Both kept their foes at bay until they reached the gate, "Gallium, we're all here." Shirou took a crystal and tossed it to the silent General.

"Good, go on ahead, I'll set this baby up." He nodded and put some mana in the crystal. Reacting to his energy, the crystal began to glow a sapphire color. Gallium placed the small gem in the gate's wall, "Alright," He looked further ahead, seeing the backs of his retreating friends, "now all we have to do is take care of the Generals." As soon as he said this, a shadow shot past him, throwing Gallium into the wall. The surprised angel removed himself from the imprint his body made and scowled at the shadow, "Darn it," His eyes widened when he realized who it was after, "ILYA, GET DOWN!"

The abnormally silent Einzbern smirked and turned, her long white hair whipping around behind her. She skillfully caught the shadow, her feet digging into the white tiles of the floor. The tiles cracked and broke as Ilya held the shadow, smirking still as she was driven through the closed gate of a tunnel. Heracles growled and ran after them, a roar bubbling in his throat.

Shirou and the others went to help, but Gallium promptly stopped them, "Forget about them, they can handle themselves." He looked at another tunnel to his left, "According to the blue-prints, one of these tunnels leads to the central room, pick one and go through." 

"Archer and I will take then nearest one." Rin didn't allow any protest before taking Archer's arm and running off. Everyone watched the duo head off. Each of their friends thinking the same thing: between Rin's Heaven's Feel, and Archer's abilities, they'll be fine. 

Gallium grunted, "Alright, split into pairs and head in," He turned and started towards the central device, his eyes focused on the tunnel on the other side. However, he was stopped by Bazett's voice.

"What about you, don't you need a partner?" Bazett asked curiously. She was expecting Kat to come along, but when she didn't see their angelic friend, she began to worry a little.

Gallium raised his hand, showing the spear Kat always used. It was a finely crafted weapon, its image proclaiming its power, efficiency, and elegance, "I'll be fine on my own; you guys just go on and find that room. Our main concern is shutting the Ten Commandments down."

"How long do we have?" Lancer asked, Gae Bolg slung over his shoulders. He observed Gallium's posture, recognizing it instantly. Every hero had a nemesis, and every hero gave off a similar vibe when preparing to face their destined enemy, 'He wants to be alone when he fights Lucifer.' His eyes turned to a random tunnel nonchalantly.

"I'd say an hour before this thing can fire, move quickly and don't doddle." He again started off, his white cloak flapping in the dry desert wind. 

"Arturia," Shirou placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded towards yet another pathway, "let's take this one." Arturia nodded silently and walked along side him. Both silently wished their friends and allies luck, delving into the dim tunnel.

Bazett and Lancer looked after them before slowly making their way into the last pathway. When they entered the tunnel, they both went into a run, swiftly shooting past the Hounds dotting the path. Lancer quickly skewered them, never slowing or missing a step. Bazett did the same, backhanding demons into the wall and running alongside Lancer, surprising herself by keeping up with him. Both were streaks of blue and black, a streak of purple alongside sapphire. In no time, they found themselves running down a tunnel that slanted downwards, running deep underground, "Lancer, there's a light ahead." She pointed to a door that led into a room, the light difference hiding the contents of the next room. They shot each other a glance and continued forward, bursting into the light. When their eyes finally allowed them to see, they found themselves in a very large chamber. 

"Welcome," A deep, stoic voice greeted. Bazett and Lancer got into a stance, eyeing the figure that stood at the center of the large chamber, "Do not be alarmed, I will not harm you."

Lancer relaxed, though he still held Gae Bolg at the ready, "Who are you?" He looked upon the humanoid figure. Its body was completely golden, their was little else visible, save for the pulsating lines that glowed yellow and then faded, kind of like a heartbeat. 

"I am Exilion, keeper of the Commandments records."

**xxx**

Rin and Archer briskly ran through the corridor. They didn't go nearly as fast as Bazett and Lancer, but they were still making solid headway. Rin looked to Archer, who was running just a bit ahead, she studied his posture, noticing that he seemed very alert, "Archer, are you alright?"

Archer's grey eyes sharpened, choosing his words carefully. Without smirking, he answered her, "Just have a bad feeling Rin, that's all." He carefully shifted his weight when he noticed the tunnel begin to curve into a spiral, the lights growing more intense, 'We're coming to an opening.' He stopped suddenly when he heard a yelp and a thud. He looked to see a disgruntled Rin on the floor, rubbing her backside.

"Stupid gravity," Rin growled as she rubbed her sore bottom. Her eyes snapped up when Archer chuckled at her expression, the scowl intensifying, "Stop laughing at me." His chuckling got stronger, "Archer, stop laughing right now!" She got to her feet, and glared, a solid blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

Archer stopped chuckling and shook his head, "Forget to shift your weight Rin," He sighed, "Ah, still green to your powers I suppose." He turned, not seeing Rin's puffed out cheeks, 'She can be childish when she wants to be.' He started forward, "I said you'd need to keep up if you didn't want to be left behind," He looked back, "neh, Tohsaka?" 

Rin nodded dumbly, recognizing the tone that he used to say her name. It reminded her of how Shirou said it, a warm feeling growing near her heart, "Right," She smirked arrogantly, "now let's see if you can keep up." She sprang forward, passing Archer. Soon, both came to the end of the tunnel, the light shielding its contents. 

Archer grabbed Rin's wrist, his eyes showing surprise and horror. Ignoring the indignant reprimand from Rin, Archer yanked her to the side and ducked. He growled in pain as blood shot out from his shoulder, mighty fangs sinking into his shoulder, "Gah,"

A girlish giggle filled the chamber, a familiar wolf biting into Archer, "Aw, I missed." A muffled voice whined. The owner of the great fangs let go and sprang further towards the center of the chamber, hopping onto a series of pillars.

Rin stared at Archer, shaking at the amount of blood already splashed on him, "A-Archer," She got to her feet and knelt beside him, the fact that it could've been her life sinking in.

Archer looked towards the black wolf with a hard glare, "Gamorah,"

The wolf laughed again, fangs showing proudly, "I'm not alone my dear Shirou," She howled, the loud and long sound melting into another girlish giggle, "I brought my dear hubby-poo."

A thunderous growl rocked the chamber, a large shadow dwarfing Gamorah. Two, blood-lustful eyes glared at the two crimson warriors.

**xxx **

Shirou clicked his tongue, "Dang it, I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He looked at the forked path ahead, "We'll need to pick one."

Arturia walked towards the left path, "We don't have time for that Shirou," She looked down, emerald eyes showing how hard this decision was, "we'll need to split up." She didn't look towards him, but she didn't need to. 

Shirou nodded, "You're right." He embraced her from behind, whispering in her ear, "Be careful, we'll meet up later." He jumped when Arturia turned around quickly, looking him in the eyes. Now, if it had been a few months earlier, Shirou wouldn't have seen what he was now. Thanks to being in constant contact with her, Shirou could easily read the emotions going through Arturia. Her eyes said it all. She was feeling frustration at being separated, concern for his life, concern for her own, and a fear of losing him, or being left alone.

"Promise me Shirou." She didn't need to say what he was to promise. Shirou nodded, a confident glint in his golden eyes. Arturia glanced around and quickly kissed him, "That will seal it, a promise can't be broken when sealed Shirou."

Shirou placed his hands on her shoulders, "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can live our lives… together." With that, Shirou sprinted off, inhuman speed pushing him down the rest of the pathway. 

Arturia watched until the tunnel curved and he disappeared beyond it. Steeling herself, Arturia made her way down the left tunnel, one hand ready to draw Caliburn at a moment's notice. Before long, she came to a tall doorway, light straining her eyes. She entered the chamber carefully, her eyes adjusting to the light. She looked around in confusion, seeing a large chapel. The pews were made of fine oak wood, shined to perfection and stained a dark color. Pillars supported the tall chapel, stained glass decorating the ceiling and coloring the white light into a carnival of colors. The pews were arranged in a complete circle, hundreds of rows split into four sections until it completely wrapped around the center. Her eyes went to the center of said pews, observing the place the pastor would stand. A large, oak wood chair rested there, a familiar figure seated in it.

A frigid, almost paralyzing chill went down her spine upon recognizing the figure. Noticing ho it was, the person in the chair stood up, eyes glaring at Arturia with a mixture of disappointment and bloodlust.

"Now I regret getting rid of Gilgamesh," Lucifer gave Arturia a disgusted look, "at least I could've told him to take care of you rather than wasting my time." With a flick of his wrist, large oak doors closed off the chamber, locking Arturia inside. 

Arturia drew Caliburn and stared at Lucifer, never uttering a word.

The Demon Prince scoffed, his entire persona changing. Gone was the psychotic killer, a true dark warrior replacing him, "You will die this day oh King of Knights." He flexed his claw and hopped onto the chair, pushing off of it. He readied the claw of steel as he rocketed for Arturia's head, eyes glowing a demonic crimson, "DIE!"

Elsewhere, Shirou was staring at a tightly sealed door. He knocked on it, hearing a dull sound, "This thing is thick, there's no way I can get in."

"Shirou," Gallium's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah?" Shirou looked up, ignoring how weird it was to talk to Gallium telepathically.

"Stay right there, I can open that door for you."

Shirou nodded, "Alright, how are things going on your end?"

**xxx**

"Fine, just stay there." Gallium looked around the room full homunculi. He cut the mental link and opened his ice-colored eyes, glaring at the clones of King Arthur, "I must be losing it, I could've sworn Lucifer was here." He slung Kat's spear over his shoulder, the head pointed to the ground. The golden design encrusting the head's base glistened sharply. As if signaling to begin, the homunculi pounced as one. Gallium drove the spear into the ground and punched one homunculi, immediately elbowing another. 

The homunculi watching were struck with awe when Gallium displayed inhuman strength and coordination. Without even touching the spear, he fended off the pouncing homunculi. Elbows to the face, palms to the nose, punches to the jaws, kicked to the midsection only to be stomped into the ground; Gallium was owning over one-hundred with only his bare hands. When the last clone fell, Gallium took up the spear, allowing the remaining two-hundred to surround him. 

"Finally," A glow enveloped Gallium, "I can let loose." He readied himself as all of the homunculi charged, only to meet the business end of the spear. Gallium spun the deadly weapon, killing all those within a strike diameter of himself. Using the spear as a pole, Gallium sprang into the air, his assaulters following skillfully. Gallium dodged the first three strikes of their claymores before going back on the offense. He threw the weapon to the ground, blowing holes in three unfortunate clones. Extending his hands, Gallium muttered an incantation, sand forming around him. He bit into his gloves and pulled, a thin, almost invisible, wire held in his teeth. The sand soon took the shape of lifeless angels, but Gallium flung the wire into their limbs. 

Like a puppeteer, Gallium controlled the sand warriors. The homunculi were too stunned to defend themselves at first, but soon they recovered, retaliating. With every strike, the sand warriors would simply regenerate, exhausting the clones if they weren't killed before that. Eventually, two-hundred dwindled down to one-hundred and fifty, then to one-hundred. Gallium cut the wire, the sand warriors going limp and reverting to piles of loose earth once more.

"Will you run now?" Gallium asked, not even winded by the fighting. His answer was the unified step forward, the homunculi still holding their ground firmly. The cold angel sighed and traced a short sword, his eyes aiming for the spear driven into the ground near the entrance. Unfortunately, his little technique landed him on the opposite end, right near the switch he needed to pull. Quickly flipping the switch, Gallium surged forward. When he neared the mass of homunculi, he feigned to his left, springing into the air so he was behind his first victim. He drove the short sword into the base of her neck and moved on, leaving the homunculi to fall to the ground, dead. Like a madman, Gallium drove through the ranks, severing, stabbing, and even pummeling his way to the spear. With one enemy, Gallium traced his helmet and threw it at her. The homunculi recoiled back when it struck her in the nose, leaving Gallium to drive the sword into her torso. He growled as he dragged the sword up, finally ripping it out of her head.

Gallium feigned to his right and repeated the stabbing technique, cleanly killing his next target. He sprang for the spear and grabbed on, spinning around to knock away any pursuers. He removed the spear and held it along with the short sword, eyes savagely glaring at the remnants of those who opposed him, "Perishing Song," His stoic voice echoed through the quiet, blood coated chamber. Like lightning, he sprang forward once more, the sound of the swinging spear and sharp sound of the slicing sword combined into a melodious song of death, blood painting the walls and floor. When only fifty remained, the song grew more intense, reaching its climax. 

Then, the song stopped. Gallium pointed the sword at the throat of the last homunculi, the spear pointed towards the very. same. spot. Suddenly, the visor that shielded the eyes of the homunculus shattered, revealing the grey orbs that shook with surprise and fear. Dull grey met sharp ice, Gallium straightening to stare at her with no sense of emotion, "…" He turned his back and looked to the ceiling, hearing a thud. The head of the last homunculi hit his feet, a shifting of metal echoing through the otherwise silent chamber. Gallium turned to see the headless corpse on its knees, lifeless.

A wet droplet hit his nose, sliding down towards his mouth before it was slowly wiped away. Gallium looked at the blood on his thumb and fingers, his eyes lifeless, "War is never glorious." He looked up to see another corpse hanging upside down by the wire Gallium had. More droplets of blood fell upon him. It was now that he noticed what any would had they been with him. His once white armor was now a mixture of black and crimson, the blood of homunculi littering his form. His ice-blue eyes seemed to be glowing when contrasted with the dark red that painted both him, and the chamber.

His eyes went to Kat's spear, seeing that it only had spots of blood on the head. He removed a cloth from his pocket and used the spotless napkin to clean off the spear and the blade. Without uttering another word, Gallium extended his wings, drenching them in the blood that surrounded him. He shot into the air, blowing through the stained glass in the ceiling and back to the surface. He circled around and went for another group of stained glass paintings, an ominous pulse surging through him, 'Lucifer.'

**A/N: Wow, Gallium's fight freaked me out a bit, and I'm the one who **_**wrote**_** it. There are two things going on in this chapter. Think of Kat's words and review Gallium's fight, you'll understand why I did it now rather than not at all. The other is Shirou and Arturia's relationship, it's just gotten deeper, but will it have time to fully mature? Anyway, next chapter, we deal with Bazett and Lancer, as well as Rin and Archer's fight. Until then, please read and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

CH

**CH.35: Baptismal Fire**

Sodom glared down at the two before him, fangs bared and ready to tear them apart. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, lips folding back to further show his white fangs. Gamorah circled him, eyeing Archer and Rin in a taunting fashion, daring them to even try to make the first move. She chuckled and looked to Archer, "I was actually hoping for that pretty blonde, Arturia I think it was, but you'll do just fine."

Archer stood up, ignoring the small pool of blood under him. Gamorah's fangs had cut pretty deep, forcing him to use what little healing abilities he had. The lull gave him enough time to close veins, but his arm was still severely injured. His blue-grey eyes flashed.

"Archer, what should we do?" Rin asked. She was feeling very nervous, never having actually faced the great wolf, or her monstrous mate. She instinctively traced a black claymore, holding it defensively.

Gamorah shot for the shocked Rin, her body becoming a large cloud of darkness. Right when she was just in front of Rin, a humanoid Gamorah shot out of the smoke and raked the claws on her wrist against the claymore. She giggled when she felt Archer move to help, but a flick of her tail sent him flying off, "No knight to save you this time little girl." She purred and pushed against Rin's weapon, driving her back and into the wall.

Rin could hardly slow her being driven back, coughing when her back slammed against the wall with a dull thud. She strained to keep the claws of Gamorah from her face, the very tip inches from her forehead. Rin brought her knee up, hitting Gamorah's abdomen. The demon recoiled, jumping back to recover from the surprising action. Rin dared to examine Gamorah's humanoid form. Her fur was still around her neck and shoulders, but her form was slender and covered with black armor. Her legs were still back-jointed, but sheets of dark steel covered the shin and hips. Her tail swished slowly behind her, appearing to be black fire, rather than long fur.

Gamorah chuckled at Rin's still shocked expression, "You'll catch flies like that." She pointed to her still open mouth. Rin immediately closed it and glared at Gamorah. Letting out another laugh, Gamorah charged, turning back into her wolf form. Her fangs collided with Rin's sword, but she immediately changed back into her other form and pinned Rin against the wall yet again, "Watch this one," Her helmet covered face become engulfed in dark mist, her wolf head replacing it. Gamorah reeled back, ready to bite off Rin's head.

Acting out of pure instinct, Rin dropped to her knees, dodging Gamorah and causing the wolf to slam her head against the wall. The she-wolf howled and leapt back, reverting back to her wolf form. Rin rolled to her feet and went on the offensive, catching the wolf as she was shaking her head in pain. Rin drove her claymore into her shoulder, Gamorah howling again.

"You little whore!" Gamorah lashed out, clawing her as black blood gushed from the wound.

Rin jumped back, ignoring the scratch marks on her armored torso, "That was for Archer." She traced two blades, one white and the other black, 'Let's see why Archer likes these things so much.' She glanced down at Kansho and Bakuya. She glared back up at Gamorah, but faltered when she caught her gaze. The large wolf wasn't looking at her, but instead watching the other fight.

On the other side of the chamber, Archer was busy weaving between the three-pronged assaults of Sodom. The grand wolf came at him with claws and fangs, each missing him by a hair. He cursed when Sodom's fang scraped against his shoulder, the injury still tender, "Argh," He rolled away, gripping the injury and glaring at Sodom.

"I'll tear you apart!" Sodom changed into his humanoid form, his greatly resembling Gamorah's, save for his more masculine physique and the sword welded to his left arm. Sodom charged Archer, sword ready to skewer him. Two clangs rang out, both coming from the impact of Kansho and Bakuya hitting Sodom's armor. The tall figure of Sodom looked up, seeing Rin descend on him, "Foolish," He pointed his blade upwards, but Archer tackled him to the ground, saving Rin from making a fatal mistake. Sodom threw him off and rolled to the side, standing up next to Gamorah, "Can't you handle one human girl?"

Gamorah chuckled, "I did soften Archer up for you dear, I wouldn't talk."

Archer stood up and faced their two opponents, a glint of frustration in his eyes, "Rin, you have to be careful, stuff like that will only get you killed."

Rin glared at him slightly, "You're the one fighting the strongest one even though you're injured." She huffed, but she knew he was right. She would have no chance against the monstrous Sodom, and Gamorah was barely getting started.

Sodom growled again, getting into an aggressive position, "We fight them together, I'm starting to get tired of this already." He looked to Archer, "I would've thought the Tracer would be tougher than this."

Rin looked at Archer, "Tracer?"

The crimson-clad warrior simply shoved her aside, "Look out," Sodom and Gamorah whizzed by, a hurricane of claws and swords, "attack from a distance, they're too dangerous like this!" Archer traced a bow and rolled away from the hurricane's second pass. He drew back the string, an arrow of light forming in position. He released the arrow, sending it off at blinding speeds at Sodom's head. However, due to the spinning attack the two demons were using, the arrow was deflected easily.

Rin reached into her pocket, seeing Archer's arrow get deflected harmlessly into the ceiling, she took out a handful of gems, hoping that more projectiles would mean a better chance of getting through. Saying a foreign incantation, Rin threw the gems and rolled out of the path of Sodom and Gamorah, the gems turning into shots of energy. Unfortunately, the intense shell of spinning air around the two demons deflected each shot, spraying them randomly around the room. Rin hopped backwards, one shot hitting where she once stood.

Archer cursed, dodging three deflected gems, gripping his sword, 'I was hoping I didn't have to do this.' He rolled out of the path of the two demons, making his way to Rin. He swiftly picked her up and ran out of Sodom and Gamorah's attack again. He put her down and watched Sodom and Gamorah shoot off to the other side of the chamber, beginning to circle around for another strike, "Rin,"

She looked up at him, seeing his eyes sharp and determined, "What is it, you have an idea?"

Archer nodded, "Trace the strongest sword you can think of, even if it'll break with one strike." Archer flexed his fingers and balled them into a fist, eyes still watching the two demons. They had just finished turning and were fast approaching, the hurricane tearing up the floor below them.

Rin leaped farther back behind him, closing her so she could focus. She quickly sifted through every weapon she'd seen and heard about; quickly eliminating those she knew wouldn't do much good. In no time, it came down to Caliburn or Durendal. She decided on Durendal and began imagining it in her mind, pushing Heaven's Feel to its tracing limits.

Archer, on the other hand, was busy timing the first step to his plan. He waited for Sodom and Gamorah to get close, then used the only defensive Noble Phantasm he knew, "Rho Aias," He pointed his palm at the approaching duo, a seven-pedaled shield forming in front of him. The glowing, flower shaped shield took the combined attack from Sodom and Gamorah, the hurricane grinding into the seven-fortress strong shield viciously. Archer concentrated as best he could, silently telling Rin to hurry. As if hearing his thoughts, Rin appeared beside him, "Drive it through the bottom shield; aim for Sodom!" He growled, straining to keep the shield up.

Rin did as he said, driving Durandel through the now demolished bottom petal. She fought against the strong shell of spinning air protecting both demons, the light of the fighting manas almost blinding any not involved. Wisps of lights shot out from the three fighting forces, the strain almost too great for all of them. Between the attack of Sodom and Gamorah, the strong shield of Archer, and the driving force of Durandel, something was bound to give.

xxx

Lancer stared at Exilion, "So… if you're not with our enemies, why don't you try to stop them?"

Exilion returned his gaze, "I am not made for combat. However," He looked to the wall to his left, "I can attempt to shut down the system from here."

Bazett sighed with relief, "Good, that means we can end this fast." She yelped and lost her footing, the ground suddenly shaking violently, "W-What was that?"

Exilion looked to his right, "I believe that is your friends fighting." He then returned to looking at the system embedded in the other wall, "I am afraid I cannot help you in terms of shutting down the system either."

Lancer glared at him, "You just said you could."

"I could, before the demons disabled my end." He looked up suddenly, "Not only that, but the Guardians are keeping close tabs on my actions."

"Guardians?" Bazett asked.

Exilion nodded, "Beings created to protect and serve the one in control of the Ten Commandments." As soon as he was finished the door to the chamber slammed shut, various clicking sounds signaling its sealing, "I'm afraid one was sent to dispose of you two."

"You warn us now of all times." Lancer looked around cautiously; ready to use Gae Bolg on anything that sprang at them. His sharp vision snapped back to the ceiling when a ripple distortion formed above. The ripple soon grew in size, a being he'd never seen descending from it. It looked mechanical, its metallic limbs held together by an unseen connection. Its legs were nothing but two prongs, the being held in the air by four, large wings. Its glowing red eyes flashed, identifying Lancer and Bazett.

"Intruders found, eliminating unknown presences." The charcoal colored Guardian ascended a bit, six balls of light forming around it. Lancer cursed and got in front of Bazett, six shots of light rocketing for them. He used Gae Bolg to deflect the beams, the Guardian analyzing his movements closely.

"Exilion," Bazett ran over to him, "can't you do something about that thing?"

Exilion floated over to the system he was staring as, wires shooting from his torso and connecting to the large node, "There's little I can do, three more are already on their way. I can, however, over-ride the alert signal."

Bazett looked to the ceiling, seeing three more Guardians drop down upon Lancer, "Hurry, even Cu has his limits."

Lancer bit back a curse; all four Guardians shooting six beams of light each. He spun around, twirling Gae Bolg at the same time. Three shots managed to slip past him, barely skimming his shoulders and leg. The others, however, were knocked into the ground and ceiling harmlessly. The Guardians exchanged glances, two javelins springing from their wings. With twelve javelins looming over him, Lancer sighed heavily, "Why do things always go from bad to worse in this story?" He rolled to the side, dodging the first six javelin thrusts. To doge the others, Lancer had to flip, slide, and duck around the business ends of the long weapons.

The first Guardian reeled back and drove its javelin down, the quick Irishman already dodging it. However, a pair of gloved hands gripped the javelin, holding the Guardian in place. Bazett quickly ran along the javelin and leaped into the air, fist filled with mana. With one, powerful punch, the Guardian was sent crashing into the wall, a huge dent in its head.

"Not bad," Lancer looked at the four looming Guardians and pointed Gae Bolg to the ground, "but watch a pro work little lady." Lancer thrust forward, a beam of light shooting off the ground and through one of the Guardian's chest, leaving a gaping hole. The Guardian lurched, a creaking sound echoing through the spacious chamber. Finally dying, the Guardian's arms dropped to the ground along with its body, slamming into the ground with a crash. Lancer spun Gae Bolg and threw it at the second Guardian, completely blowing off its head and shoulders.

Bazett watched as Lancer disappeared, reappearing in the path of Gae Bolg, only to catch and throw it again. He repeated the process for the third, both Guardians falling to the blood-colored lance's might. On the fourth, Lancer knelt before Bazett, "What are doing?"

Lancer smirked at her mischievously, "Nothing important Bazett, just go along with it." He stood and took her in his arms. Bazett was ready to head-butt him for being stupid, but soon found herself twisted onto Lancer's shoulder. With one fluid motion, Bazett was thrown at the last Guardian, the purple-haired woman screaming in utter shock.

Bazett grunted when her head made contact with the Guardian's chest, leaving quite the indent. She groaned and looked down from the Guardian's waist, seated where its torso was ripped backwards, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" Her glaring eyes grew wide when the Guardian started dropping to the ground. Bazett jumped off with a cry and ran away from the falling being, heart beating out of her chest. When she finally calmed, she glared at a laughing Irishman, "I hate you."

Lancer wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed, "That head of your Bazett, it's a Noble Phantasm of its own." His smirk was knocked away when Bazett head-butted him as she planned. He held his mouth and crouched down, eyes wide with pain.

"Hmph, let that be a lesson to you."

**xxx**

"You cursed human." Sodom croaked, holding the massive hole in his chest. Black blood streamed from the gaping wound, painting the floor under him. Gamorah was at his side, trying to slow the bleeding in disbelief.

"We under estimated them Sodom." Gamorah cursed and glared at a smirking Rin. She changed to her wolf form and bared her fangs at the smug magus.

Rin huffed, her smirk showing proudly, "That's what puppies get when they mess with stronger opponents." She looked to Archer, hoping he'd join in with her taunting, but only saw his serious expression, "Archer?"

"Puppies huh," Rin looked back to Sodom and Gamorah, seeing both standing tall, "well then little girl, let's show you what happens when these 'puppies' bare their fangs fully." Sodom growled, crimson energy whipping around him. Sodom and Gamorah growled deeply, their forms darkening to pitch black. Crimson lines began pulsating on their bodies; their heart beats now echoing through the otherwise silent room.

"Demonic," Both growled at the same time, "Ascension." An explosion of crimson air blew back Archer and Rin, the charged demons upon them in fractions of a second.

Rin tried to dodge, but Gamorah swiftly caught her by the throat and drove her into the ground. The sheer force of the impact nearly made Rin black-out, the blinding pain of Gamorah's hold keeping her conscious. She drove the remains of a shattered Durendel into Gamorah's torso, but the sword was simply engulfed harmlessly into the now cackling she-wolf. Suddenly, Rin's throat was released, Sodom having slammed into Gamorah. She weakly looked to her side, seeing Archer barely remaining on his feet, Sodom's sword driven through him, "A-Archer," She coughed, her throat almost smashed by Gamorah.

"Stay down Rin," Archer removed the sword and threw it aside, "I'll handle the rest."

Sodom snorted, "Last time, you could barely touch Gamorah, now you think you can defeat both of us?" He stepped forward dangerously.

Archer wiped off the blood dripping from his chin, "There's a difference between then," His eyes snapped open, the blue-grey color replaced by an amber hue, "and now."

Rin's eyes watched, recognizing the color in his eyes as the one Shirou had when they were still in Babylon, "What the…" She coughed, blood splashing on the cold tiles below her. She could feel her head spin, but she kept watching, wanting to know what this massive increase in mana was about.

Sodom and Gamorah watched in disbelief as Archer's body was engulfed in intense flames, his amber eyes glowing brighter, "What difference is that?" Gamorah cautiously asked, feeling the pressure of Archer's power.

Archer smirked like he usually did, his injuries scarring over instantly, "The seal placed on me by the Grail is finally broken." He raised his hand, the flames eating away at his now tattered coat. He was left in his black, sleeveless armor and slacks, the flames licking at them also, "I can finally trace my ultimate weapon, Einzheimer." As soon as he uttered the name, both of his exposed arms were covered with his magical circuit, each line glowing an intense orange instead of gold. Strain could be seen in his tense muscles as the circuit stretched onto his face, the white of his eyes growing darker until black.

Sodom and Gamorah could feel the intense power pouring out of the flames, forcing them to make a troubling choice. Charge him now and prevent anything deadly from forming, or risk allowing him to finish. Choosing the prior, both demons surged forward. However, before they could enter the field of flames, they were blown back by the summoning of Archer's weapon.

Standing with a pride that rivaled Excalibur, a cross-shaped weapon skimming the classification of zanbato blocked their approach. Its handle had four holes going across, allowing the wielder to change how he, or she, held it. Right now, Archer was pressing the flat tip into the ground, the sharp edges easily digging into the tiles. Its fiery orange color made it look fresh out of a blacksmith's furnace, the light nearly blinding both shocked demons.

While Sodom and Gamorah were gawking at Einzheimer, Rin was busy examining Archer with awe. His body was now completely covered with angelic style armor, the helmet covering his face and familiar white hair. As Rin examined the skull-styled helmet, noting how demonized it looked compared to his other clothes, she found herself missing the sight of his face. She gasped at the feeling of terror shooting through her, completely taken back by the almost evil aura pulsating from Archer. Her only assurance that he wasn't a Dark Angel was the deep crimson color of his armor, and the single wing stretched amongst the flames. Its orange color seemed to illuminate any darkness near it, "Archer," Rin muttered, still unable to find words.

Upon hearing his name, Archer looked back, the eyes of his helmet glowing golden. Without uttering a word, Archer hoisted Einzheimer from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder and spinning rapidly. Suddenly, he threw the large sword at Sodom and Gamorah, surging after it once they dodged.

The ascended demons easily jumped away from the sword's impact, unsure why Archer would do such a thing. Suddenly, his reasons were made painfully clear. Archer appeared atop Einzheimer, a katana in hand. He used the massive weapon to spin and slash at the demons, almost appearing to break-dancing on top. The Demon Generals could barely keep up, blocking at weaving at the very last second. Eventually, Archer landed two solid kicks to both, leaping after Sodom. The disgruntled demon growled and regained his balance, his sword shooting out of his wrist to block Archer's first strike.

Keeping up his lightning fast offense, Archer snapped his fingers, Einzheimer appearing on his back again. When the weapon solidified, Gamorah's sneak attack was blocked, forcing her to circle around for another. However, with every attempt to claw at him, Gamorah was met with the impenetrable body of Einzheimer, "DAMN YOU SHIROU!"

Archer glared at her, the eye of his helmet making the stare even more frigid. He took Einzheimer and swung at her, the swift wolf easily dodging the strike. She cackled at his slowness, but it stopped when her own blood shot out of a deep gash in her chest, "Burn," Another field of fire formed around him, trapping Sodom and Gamorah. He drove Einzheimer back into the ground, various sword and spears sprouting from the ground as a result. Taking up a lance and yet another katana, Archer went to work.

Rin watched his body move with the swiftness of lightning and the ferocity of a mad-man, taking on both demons with fluid and acrobatic movements. He was nothing but a crimson blur making a painting of black. In seconds, Gamorah and Sodom were thrown from the field of flames, each going into the wall.

"Enough of this!" Sodom broke away from the wall and snarled, "I'll rip your heart out and feed to the Hounds!" He flashed towards the awaiting Archer, his armored form remaining still and unaffected by his threat. Sodom pushed out a sword from each of his wrists, descending on Archer with a vicious roar. Archer blocked the strike, and the three that followed, but he was taken by surprise when Sodom weaved around him and changed into his wolf form, biting down on Archer's torso.

Rin struggled to her knees, "Archer," She tried to stand, but her body greatly protested, the pain of being driven into the ground hitting her fully. She crashed back onto all fours, watching as Sodom viciously swung Archer around, the sound of bones breaking thundering through the chamber. Rin almost threw up at the sound, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to look back. She gasped, seeing Archer behind her, eyes focused on Sodom.

The giant wolf locked eyes with Archer, the one in his fangs exploding into dust, "A fake." He growled and charged forward.

Gamorah watched, unable to move with her broken leg, horror growing in her eyes, "SODOM NO!"

Archer snapped his fingers, Einzheimer appearing once again. He took up the large weapon, using the finger holes to point it at the charging Sodom. Suddenly, the bottom of Einzheimer opened, cackling energy building between the open blade end, "…" Archer silently pulled the trigger, a solid beam of light shooting from Einzheimer and straight into Sodom's mouth. The large wolf cried out, his wolf form exploding in a cloud of darkness, revealing his humanoid form once more.

Gamorah shook with horror as the severed torso of Sodom landed in front of her, sliding closer until his forehead was right under her, "S-Sodom," She cautiously touched his smoking corpse, seeing the point of impact turning into dust. She collected him into her arms and watched him begin to break apart, his black body turning a sandy-brown.

Rin and Archer watched as Gamorah began sinking into a pool of black, the corpse of Sodom almost completely turned to dirt and ash. Before she completely disappeared, Gamorah turned into a wolf, howling at the loss of her mate. Rin continued to stare at the spot until she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She looked to Archer, the mask of his helmet removed to reveal his face and hair, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything Rin," Archer started back the way they came, leaving a flame filled chamber behind. Einzheimer appeared on his back, the seemingly heavy weapon barely affecting his pace. As he walked, Archer looked to his wrist, seeing a familiar black ribbon slowly being eaten by flames. He continued to walk, but his focus was on the ribbon, watching as it was eaten and turned to ashes, 'I suppose I'm being told to forget… and enjoy the second-chance given to me.' His eyes went to the ribbons holding Rin's hair, seeing them beaten and wrinkled, but still strong, "Rin,"

She looked at him, seeing the distant sorrow in his eyes. She hesitated, recognizing the way he was looking at her, "What is it?"

Archer smirked slightly, "Those ribbons," He looked forward once more, "I just wanted to say I like them."

Rin gave him a confused look, but accepted the awkward compliment all the same, "Focus on your job Archer; we still have a lot to do." Her eyes went to Einzheimer, "Why don't you tell me about that weapon of yours."

Archer stopped, finally outside. He gently set Rin down and drove Einzheimer into the ground in front of her, "This is the weapon I was born to trace, the very reason I have the gift to do what I do so well." He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair, "It's not in its complete form; I need Gallium's Reality Marble for that."

Rin closely examined it, running a hand along the broad, rectangular blade. The feeling was cold, even though blood was painted on it, but she could feel a prickling in her fingertips. The power was so grand, she could feel it licking at her fingers, "So can Shirou trace it too?"

Archer plopped down beside her, "Yeah," He chuckled, "but he won't be able to without burning off his arms." He closed his eyes, "Rin,"

Rin broke her gaze from Einzheimer and looked to Archer, "What is it?"

"If the Ten Commandments activates, Einzheimer's true form can seal any rip it makes." Archer looked to the ground.

Rin felt her heart drop and her throat dry, "But,"

"If I wield its true form," He looked at her, "I will die."

**A/N: Can you tell who my favorite character in Fate is? Heh, the concept for Archer's unsealed form suddenly hit me one day and let me tell you, when I drew that bad boy, I couldn't stop looking at it. Anyway, a chilling scenario from Archer, hopefully things won't come to that. Though it would be epic… I might just end it that way. Anyway, we'll be checking in with Ilya/Berserker and Shirou next chapter. I want to save Arturia and Lucifer for last, that ones going to be interesting. Please read and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: More butt kicking action… nice. I guess a bit of fluff, depending on how you look at it.**

**CH.36: Power Field**

Ilya mentally cursed all while she was being driven through the tunnel, the shadow pushing her with little effort. No matter how much she hated it, her strength did nothing to make up for her light weight. Grunting from a sudden impact to her back, Ilya figured it was time to use her weight to her advantage. She immediately bent backwards, flipping upside down with her feet firmly against the chest of non other than Slade. She pushed with her legs, driving the demon into the ground and sending herself high into the air. Skillfully, Ilya timed her descent perfectly, landing right on the broad shoulder of Berserker when he burst into the chamber.

A hollow chuckle escaped the unseen lips of Slade, the trench-coat wearing General standing up among the active dust and broken tile. He cracked his neck and jumped into the air, a spire of earth suddenly shooting out below him. He sat upon the sharp spire, eyes focused on Ilya and Berserker, "Very interesting." He slithered to his feet, "I wander how well your strength will serve you in this environment."

Ilya smirked devilishly, "Just fine, more than what I can say about your brains Slab."

Slade glared at the snow-haired mini-titan, "You will rue the day you mocked me woman." He growled, more spires shooting out randomly from the wall. Just when three spires shot out, the one under Slade retracted, "As I'm sure you can see, this room is quite dangerous. The Tectonic Plates in this realm were mutated by the battle that took place long ago, causing them to do what you see here." He twirled, a spire missing him.

Berserker ducked, feeling the wind from the spire that just formed over him, "Ilya, do not focus solely on Slade, if you do, you will not be able to sense the spires around you."

Ilya nodded, thanking Berserker's DNA for heightened all around senses. She suddenly leaned to the side, dodging the first spire she sensed. Immediately after, she dropped to her knees dodging another. It didn't end there, she then leaned forward, dodging yet another, now in a crouching position. Like a nimble feline, Ilya sprang forward, her axe-club in hand.

Slade's eyes thinned from behind the spire formation around him, "I see, the child wants to play first." He suddenly disappeared, reappearing further back, "Then let us play!" He swung his arm, the sleeve of the trench coat stretching out. Like a sick mixture between a whip and a liquid blade, the sleeve cut through the spire and went directly for Ilya. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Frantically, Ilya twisted in mid-air, dodging Slade's arm by a hair. However, she did not escape harm, as she was thrown back by an unseen force.

Three of Slade's six eyes widened, the others thinning, as he felt a towering figure behind him, "Fool," Slade raised his other arm, the sleeve morphing into a giant claw. The sleeve shot into the air and rocketed back to the ground, gripping both of Berserker's axe-club bearing hands. Heracles fought against the claw's hold, trying to bring his axe-club down on the General right in front of him. Slade restored his other arm and simply held Berserker in place, "This place is very convenient," His shoulders relaxed, "I don't even need to attack you in order to kill you." Slade suddenly disappeared, releasing Berserker.

"Berserker!" Ilya sprang for him, praying she would get there in time. Without warning, she tucked her legs in, her knees centimeters from her chin. When she was close enough, Ilya kicked Berserker with both legs, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Ilya ignored the three spires that suddenly sprang up where Berserker once was, focusing on the demon in her path. Slade was too stunned to react when Ilya put him in a headlock with her legs, gripping his head with one hand. While her hold of steel was on Slade's head, she delivered a Herculian punch to his head, using the same fist to back-fist him. Slade coughed at the sheer force of the blows, but Ilya wasn't done there. She leaned down to him, her crimson eyes glowing, "I'll kill you for hurting Berserker." She hissed, her grip increasing.

Berserker watched with a strange mixture of surprise, pride, and fear as Ilya did the unthinkable.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**xxx**

Shirou's eyebrow rose when the door before him clicked loudly, the lock disengaging, 'Wow, Gallium works pretty fast.' He waited for the door to open enough for him to go through, 'I wander if he met any opposition?' Shirou took one step through, ignoring the steam from the door. As soon as he took one step inwards, Shirou felt the presence he was hoping not to face. He could easily swallow his fear to fight Lucifer, Gamorah, or even the mysterious Slade. However, this opponent would take more mental strength than Shirou thought he had.

"S-Shirou?" Dark Saber looked down from the chair she was sitting in, her usual cold eyes warming slightly. She could feel a faint smile forming, but upon seeing the expression on Shirou's face, her young smile died prematurely, "You don't seem happy to see me." She looked down slightly, seeming harmless in her normal clothes. It was just like Arturia's, accept black where it was blue and the stockings ended at the middle of her pale hips.

Shirou felt his mouth drop open, hearing the strange tone from, what he thought was, the physical manifestation of Arturia's hate and sadness, "What the… how the… what is going…" Shirou's mouth flapped open and shut like a fish, dumbfounded by the situation. He immediately shut up when Dark Saber looked down sadly, "U-Um, it's not that… it's just… uh."

Dark Saber sighed deeply and sat back down, "You're here to stop the Ten Commandments aren't you." Her voice lost what little emotion it had before, sounding like the uninterested question of a bored royal. Her gold eyes slowly focused on Shirou, seeing him nod with determination.

Shirou watched her as she stood up and made her way down to him, her movements smooth and elegant. Shirou's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the very slight, almost invincible, hesitation, 'She's scared of me?' Shirou analyzed her movements, trying to use all he's learned of Arturia to read Dark Saber, 'No, she's scared of something, but not me.' He waited for her to speak as she stood two feet away from him. Suddenly, she closed the distance, leaning up so that they were only inches apart, "Will you get in my way?"

Dark Saber glared at him much like Arturia does, "Is that all you see in me, an enemy?" She leaned back, as if hurt by his words.

Shirou was really taken back, but didn't show it. What was wrong with her? He'd only recently seen her in person, but judging from he had observed and heard: this was definitely strange, "What are you talking about? We are enemies." His serious face faltered, "I think,"

Dark Saber immediately looked away, as if disgusted, "Why, why do you hate me and not her?" She glared at the ground, eyes growing furious with frustration, "She was willing to let you go, but I protested." She looked back at Shirou, "I was the one demanded to stay with you."

Shirou stepped to the side, Dark Saber following and stepping closer to him. Her eyes showed way more passion than he expected. Suddenly, Shirou's eyes widened with realization, "You're her raw emotion, your not just anger and hate." He bit back a yelp when Dark Saber hugged him tightly, 'Alright, this is just getting strange.'

Dark Saber looked into space, "I am all of her emotions. I am more so the darkness in her heart than anything else." She immediately looked up at him.

"So her evil half?" Shirou felt her grip tighten painfully, her eyes glaring up at him with a mixture of hurt and rage.

"I am not evil,"

"Then why are you with Satan?"

"I AM NOT EVIL!" Dark Saber jumped away from Shirou as if burned. Her eyes shook, forcing her to close them and face away, "I'm not,"

Shirou sighed, "Listen, we'll talk this out after I shut this thing down." He stepped towards the large machine in the center of the chamber. Pistons and gears turned and pumped with fury, steam spewing out periodically. At its center, a sphere of white energy pulsated in time with his heartbeat, rectangular sheets of metal circling it. Shirou neared the machine, but Dark Saber grabbed his arm. Shirou looked back, seeing her blonde locks veil her eyes.

Out of his sight, Dark Saber's eyes grew cold and emotionless, "Fine," Her grip strengthened, "enemies we shall be." Displaying inhuman strength, Dark Saber threw Shirou back towards the door, the mighty entrance closing just in time for his head to slam against it.

Shirou looked at her in shock, seeing her body glow and become covered in her black armor. Her golden eyes gave him one last soft look before a black visor blocked them from view, the shadow of Excalibur and Caliburn forming on her body. Reaching for Caliburn on her hip, Dark Saber started for Shirou, her body outlined by crimson mana. Shirou rolled to the side, dodging the first strike. Unfortunately, the door suffered the impact, Caliburn cutting through the thick blockade like a knife through paper.

Dark Saber pivoted to face him, readying Caliburn for another swipe. Shirou, on the other hand, got over his shock and rolled to his feet. Dark Saber charged for him, but he back-stepped, the tip of the mighty sword leaving a scratch on his chest, "The day I decide not to wear any armor." He sighed, swearing never to ignore his gut feelings again. He rolled to the side and back-stepped dodging a two-piece strike, "If you're going to fight me, at least try." He yelped when Caliburn whizzed past his head, cutting off a few strands of white hair, "Dumb Shirou, dumb."

**xxx**

Slade was knelt down on the ground, gripping his face in disbelief. He looked to Ilya with enough hate to fuel Hell itself, seeing her callously twirl one of his eyes by its vein, "I will enjoy choking you by your own innards you ignorant child." He stood up, cracking his neck. Black blood oozed from the socket where his eyes once was, the other five glaring cold death upon the still grinning Ilya.

"Don't worry Slade," Ilya smiled as sweetly as she could, "I'll be ripping out the other five soon enough." She continued to play with Slade's eye as Berserker surged ahead of her.

Slade weaved between his mighty grip, eyes still glaring at Ilya. However, Heracles demanded his attention when a field of purple energy electrocuted him, "Gaaaaah," He was flung from his spot and into the wall, a still grinning Ilya looking down at him.

Ilya grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the wall, face to the rough wall of the chamber, "Berserker," She looked back at him, "you want to take this one?"

Heracles stomped on Slade, making sure to put his weight into it. The slim demon wheezed under the pressure, but his torment was not yet over. Suddenly, Berserker's foot left his chest, but a spire took its rightful place. The sharp spike of earth shot through the back of his skull and out through the back of his second eyes, dragging him outwards when the spire grew too thick. Writhing in pain, Slade reached for his skewered eye, his own blood painting the floor under him. Suddenly, the spire retracted, dragging him back to the wall. With a sick slam, he was right up against the wall again, now only four eyes remaining.

"Before the day is done Slade," Berserker loomed over him, "we will blot out all of your eyes and rip out your tongue." Berserker growled dangerously when a choked gurgle came from Slade, the strange sound changing into a sick chuckle.

Slade's shoulders shook, his head snapping up to look at Berserker and Ilya, "Fools, I have been fighting a war beyond your imagination for centuries, millennia even." His chuckling grew to full blown laughter as he sunk into a pool of blackness. Ilya and Berserker looked to the very center of the chamber, seeing Slade levitating in midair, arms twisted to a needle-sharp point, "Die," He hissed, driving both arms through either side of his neck. Black blood flooded out of the wounds, splashing the walls and floor. As if it were alive, Slade's blood began to combine, delving the room in complete darkness, "Demonic Ascension, Cage of Damnation."

Ilya stepped towards Berserker, the darkness completely blinding her, "I can't see anything." Her eyes dilated, hoping to catch some light, but only met more darkness. Suddenly, a pattern of red lights appeared in front of her followed by another and two more, "Berserker,"

"Stay calm Ilya, he's hoping to scare you enough to force you into making a mistake." Heracles positioned himself so that his bulk protected his smaller companion. He raised his axe-club, broad weapon blocking a strike from the shadows. He suddenly shoved Ilya back, the sound of flesh ripping filling her ears.

"Berserker," She jumped, feeling warm liquid drip onto her face and shoulder. She felt around, feeling a spire and then another, both slicked by blood, "Are you alright?"

Berserker groaned, "I still have lives left, I only need time to heal." He growled when the spires retracted, allowing his ripped flesh to mold together and scar over.

Ilya bit her lip, 'There's got to be something we can do." She yelped when Slade knocked her aside, the wall hitting her suddenly. The pain was doubled now that she didn't know when she was about to hit something, let alone what. Ilya immediately rolled to the side, hoping to avoid any spires Slade planned to skewer her with, but it was fast enough. A roaring pain shot through her arm, a spire pinning her in place. Ilya cursed when the spire remained longer than the others. She gasped sharply when cloth rubbed against her cheek, her eyes widening in realization. The pattern of crimson lights loomed over her, six oval shapes glaring down demonically.

"I told you woman," Cold breath licked at Ilya's cheek, "I'd hang you by your innards." The cloth went into Ilya's stomach, blood splashing on her face as she screamed as loud as she could.

Berserker roared upon hearing the pained yell of Ilya, the field of energy pushing back three clones of the ascended demon. He surged forward, ramming Slade into the wall. The demon hissed and disappeared, leaving Berserker to calm the shaken and injured Ilya. He reached down and felt her face, feeling the warm blood droplets against her shaking skin, "Ilya, are you alright?"

Ilya struggled to her feet, feeling her knees shake one last time before becoming strong again, "Y-Yeah, I'm just shaken up that's all." She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the dryness in her throat. She was so close to dying that time, if Berserker had been any slower, she was sure Slade would have lynched her for sure. She felt her stomach wound begin to heal, utilizing the healing properties of Berserker's DNA, "What are we going to do? We can't see him."

"Ragnarok," Berserker muttered, feeling the hilt in his mighty hand already. Memories of Odin flashed through his mind, remembering the emotions he felt coming from the Norse god. He was feeling it right now, the drive to win, the absolute need to feel and taste victory between his teeth, "Ilya, get back." Berserker turned and slashed, the glowing sword, the physical form of the legendary battle of the end, roared in his fist. Like a proud hunter, the sword seemed to claim the blood that, instead of spewed out, seemed to be sucked back in.

**xxx**

Shirou stumbled back, the cracked sword in his hand falling to pieces after yet another meeting with Caliburn. His wrists whined from the impact, his bones moaned from the sheer force of matching Dark Saber blow for blow, 'She's so freakin' strong!' Shirou discarded the shattered remains of his sword and traced another, made solely for the purpose of fending off Caliburn.

Dark Saber reeled back and swung, shattering the blade easily. She reached out with her black gauntlet, the laws digging into Shirou savagely. Ignoring the crimson staining her gauntlet, Dark Saber shoulder checked him, knocking Shirou back into the wall he was trying to avoid. Pointing the sword at his throat, Dark Saber thrust forward. When Shirou's body turned to sand, she growled, "Where did you learn to make fakes like that!?"

Shirou traced two katana, one larger than the other. He surged forward, going on the intense offensive. Dark Saber tried to strike him down, but Shirou used the larger katana to deflect the strike, going in with the second to take out his opponent. However, Dark Saber jumped back in time to avoid a fatal blow, only getting a gash instead. Shirou felt a pang of discomfort as he watched Dark Saber hold the injury, blood dripping on the black armor.

"You've gotten skilled Shirou." She spat his name, but it was forced. She drove Caliburn into the ground, holding both arms outwards, wind whipping around unseen swords, "It seems sheer power won't do in this fight." She sprang towards him, two Invisible Air swords in hand. Shirou stumbled backwards, trying to measure out the dimensions of the swords, but between trying to keep from losing balance and dying, he couldn't keep up.

**Boy**

Shirou leapt backwards, falling to his knees as a voice boomed in his head. Resisting the urge to grip his pumping skull, Shirou fought on, deflecting and blocking the invisible swords.

**You dare ignore me you foolish human!?**

Shirou cried out and rolled to the side, dropping one katana to hold his head in pain, 'What is going on? It didn't hurt this much when the voice spoke to me.' He back-stepped and blocked, the impact forcing him aside.

**The seal has been broken, but you are not ready to wield Einzheimer. My voice reaches you with more strength because the living weapon senses your danger.**

'Who are you?' Shirou got to his feet and kicked off the wall, jumping over Dark Saber's head. He stumbled a bit when the ground shook, the phenomenon also attracting Dark Saber's attention.

She looked up with slight scowl, "I see, the Guardians are awake," She looked at Shirou, "I can see you're occupied with something, I have no interest in fighting an opponent who rudely ignores his enemy." As soon as she said this, three Guardians descended upon Shirou, five more following soon after. In seconds, Shirou found himself completely surrounded by Guardians, his head still feeling like it would split open.

**Stop your doddling boy, release me, release your true self!**

'What are you talking about!?' Shirou looked at the Guardians looming over him, all eight glaring down as if deciding how to kill him. His eyes stole a glance at Dark Saber, seeing her watching him closely.

**Everyone has a destiny, a person they will grow to be. The difference, the only say they have, is the environment and the circumstances of their awakening. Now RELEASE YOUR TRUE SELF, THE ONE YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE!**

Shirou screamed when he felt his body become engulfed in pain, as if fire were surrounding him. His golden eyes intensified, glowing a dangerous amber color. Outwardly, his body was completely covered in orange magic circuits, each one screaming with raw, unrestrained power. The Guardians were blown back by a hellstorm of fire that engulfed Emiya Shirou's body, encasing him in baptismal flames. Shirou took a large gulp of air, feeling the pain suddenly die and the cooling feel of peace wash over him. He found himself sitting among a field of golden wheat, the plants tickling his white-clad body and nose. He looked around in utter confusion until his eyes began to see the room where Dark Saber resides.

Dark Saber herself was in shock, not believing what she was seeing. The hell-storm had exploded into a field of flames, a Reality Marble forming around them all. The Guardians surrounded the one Dark Saber was gawking at, their minds not registering the vast change that just occurred.

In place of the young tracer, was an older man. This person stood well over six feet, his skin tanned and eyes amber with hidden fury. His hair was white, the hairs on his head buzzed. He also had a beard and mustache, the hair practically glowing white themselves. His armor was crimson, angelic in design. It was the same Archer had when his seal was broken. The man looked at each Guardian and grunted at each, a smirk playing at his mouth. The man was obviously in his mid to late thirties, for his skin was not yet wrinkled, but age was beginning to show.

"W-Who are you?" Dark Saber asked more to herself than this being before her. There was no way it could be Shirou, the power illuminating from him was indescribable, unbelievable, seemingly endless.

The man snapped his fingers, the Reality Marble taking full shape around them. It was the very scene Shirou's nightmares depicted, the burning Fuyuki ten years before he met Arturia. With a wave of his hand, various weapons sprang from the ground, each one with the same message inscribed on them. In all languages of the world, including ancient runes, one phrase was glowing on the blades of each weapon, "Emiya Slayer of Heroes." Dark Saber looked to the older form of Emiya Shirou, "It's a bit of an exaggerated title really, I don't really fight noble spirits myself."

"How is this even possible?" Dark Saber watched the Guardians descend upon this Slayer of Heroes, only to meet death in its quickest and coldest way. She watched this older Shirou rip the arm of one Guardian away, only to break it down into a flurry of swords and send it right back, skewering it. With another, he traced seven lances, each one with strange tips. He drove two into its eyes, the lances exploding to blow holes in its head. With the other five, he drove them into five key locations, the lances blowing the Guardian to pieces.

"Come now, don't let this old man beat too badly." The aged Shirou ducked through the raining shots from the six remaining Guardians. Sighing, he raised his hand, Rho Aias forming to protect him. Shirou kicked the spinning shield, watching as it crashed against three Guardians and pinned them against a burning building. Snapping his fingers, swords sprang from the burning building, skewering the three Guardians, "Only three left, any chance you will retreat?" His answer was the three beings taking out their lances, "Stupid question, of course you won't." He weaved between the strike, three buildings dissolving behind him. He chuckled as he dodged yet another barrage of lance strikes, "Gae Bolg," The crimson lance appeared in his hands. Shirou thrust it forward, a crimson beam bouncing off the ground and through the chest of the first Guardian. Nothing was left as the strike blew it to shards of scrap, surprising Dark Saber in the distance.

She watched as Shirou weaved between more, his face growing more serious with every strike. He threw Gae Bolg through the second Guardian, blowing it to nothing also, 'How can he wield these weapons with just as much efficiency as the ones who were gifted with them?' Dark Saber readied Excalibur, wanting to end this before it went too far. Just by looking at him, she felt her shell cracking, all the emotion she held trying to claw their way out.

The aged Shirou, the other hand, could sense Excalibur being readied and impaled the last Guardian. Detonating Gae Bolg, the Guardian was nothing more than added ash to the burning Fuyuki around him. Immediately he traced a claymore and blocked Caliburn, its user already preparing to use the Sword of Promised Victory, "Such hostility,"

_Snap_

That's all it took, one phrase is all it took for her to break, "Shut up!" Dark Saber summoned Excalibur, not even uttering its name as she held its black form in her hands. Caliburn was thrown to the side, the aura of Excalibur growing to sizes unseen, "How dare you mock me!"

Shirou watched Dark Saber swing Excalibur, quickly summoning the incomplete form of Einzheimer to block. Dark Saber fought against the large weapon while Shirou simply watched, holding Einzheimer to the earth. His amber eyes looked down at the growling Dark Saber, seeing the black visor shatter under the intense pressure of mana. He smirked softly when droplets of tears fell to the earth, evaporating in the flames around them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE!?" Dark Saber roared, pushing harder, "I felt nothing when you held her!" She pushed harder, "Every caress, every kiss, every feeling was ripped from me!" Her hold weakened, the growling dissolving into powerful sobs. She released Excalibur and collapsed onto Shirou, pounding his chest with her gauntlet, "I was alone, all alone for so long!" She leaned into him heavily, reveling in the feeling of his chest against her. Unlike her other half, this was still new to her, the feeling of being able to feel.

"Ah," Shirou sighed and ran his hand through her light blonde hair, "it was cold in the darkness wasn't it." He took her increase in sobs and tears as a yes. His continued to stand amongst the flames, slowly breaking down the Reality Marble and returning them back to the Ten Commandments, "It's alright now," He rubbed her back, "you don't have to be alone anymore." His eyes went to the door when it opened, seeing a familiar person watching from the door in shock, "I promise, you'll no longer be alone in the cold darkness… Arturia."

Dark Saber held on tighter, still unleashing all that Arturia held back. All the pain she experienced from her family, from having to devote he life to an unforgiving position, telling herself she could never show love. She released the burden of the thousands of faces that haunted her dreams, that clawed for her and wished her to die for killing them on the battlefield.

As he allowed her to cry and felt the thoughts going through her, Shirou began to think that Dark Saber… wasn't so dark after all. She was a woman who could never feel from the moment she became one of history's greatest heroes. Through bottling up her feelings, the depression and happiness and all the other emotions began molding together. Then came Shirou, the person able to pierce the walls and allow the hero to… feel. Then came Satan. To be honest, Shirou thought, Satan did nothing more than give this lonely woman a chance to experience the only thing she yearned for.

Why did she help him? Well, that is a difficult question. Perhaps she was fed up with this world and wanted it all to end. She wanted the pain to end. A simple desire, one that can drive even the most sane to attempt the unthinkable. Yes, she didn't seem quite as dark as he first thought.

All these things ran through Shirou's head as he sat in the field of wheat, examining the scene through the eyes of his true self. Now he understood who he is, what he is. He was born to trace the ultimate weapon, born to trace the very object that will end the war raging in the world of angels, 'But to do so,' Shirou thought, 'would cost my life.'

**A/N: Wow, that stuff was freakin' deep. I kind felt for Dark Saber though. I originally planned on killing her, but then I got to thinking. Just what did I make her to be? Was she just evil? I eventually settled on her being the result of Arturia's suppressed emotion, referring back to Gallium telling her that her heart wasn't meant to be as such. I figured it would round things off. With Ilya and Berserker, think blood splatter, only backwards. Please read and review!**


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Not much to say really, other than I appreciate all the kind words and reviewers taking the time to thoroughly analyze my story

**A/N: Not much to say really, other than I appreciate all the kind words and reviewers taking the time to thoroughly analyze my story. Thank you guys, it really helps with my motivation. **

**Disclaimer: Type-Moon created Fate and its branching routes; I do not own the characters.**

**CH.37: Eclipse**

Arturia mentally went over her situation at lightning speeds. She was currently leaned up against a pillar, her breathing deep yet silent. Her emerald eyes glanced down to her forearm, seeing the sleek metal of her gauntlets dented and scratched. She bit in a frustrated growl, remembering the pain that shot to her bones when she blocked her opponent's opening strikes. She had hoped he would approach her arrogantly, but her hopes died when she saw the raw bloodlust in his eyes. It was chilling to see the eyes of a calm murderer staring at you indifferently, even to her. Her eyes shot up, growing in size as a claw tore through the pillar and remained beside her head, its owner waiting for her to move.

"Games are unbecoming of a knight Arturia." Lucifer coolly spoke, glaring through the smooth surface of the marble pillar. His claw was rested inches from her face, intentionally intimidating her into making a move. A slight smirk snuck onto Lucifer's features when he saw a flash of gold and white, the gleaming of a sword being raised into the air. He quickly spun around, tearing a chunk of the pillar off, using it to throw off his attacker. Caliburn whizzed past his face, the second strike being easily evaded as well. Lucifer's red eyes flashed, seeing the determination in Arturia's eyes, "What, nothing to say in return?" His face fell slightly, "How boring."

Arturia thrust forward, Lucifer falling for her tactic when he side-stepped. She smirked when Caliburn's point was driven into the wall. She quickly let go of Caliburn and swiped with her other, seemingly empty hand. She heard Lucifer snarl when he snapped back, the black armor of his chest possessing a deep cut. Invisible Air purred dangerously in her grasp, her other hand gripping Caliburn confidently. That was exactly what she needed: to damage Lucifer. This simple success gave her nerves all the confidence they needed, fully convincing her mind that he was, in fact, beatable.

Lucifer stared at Arturia with a blank expression, his empty hand fingering the cut in his armor, "Don't be too proud King of Knights," His expected smirk never came, "you have a long way to go before you make me bleed." He suddenly vanished, reappearing with his knee driven into the blonde's abdomen.

Arturia coughed, the severe and unsuspected impact knocking the wind from her lungs. Lucifer forced her to look at him, his hand placed firmly to her chin. She glared with as much disdain as she could muster, already planning her next move. Slowly, so she wouldn't draw attention, she dropped Caliburn, faking that the hit weakened her hold. Her hand closed again, another Invisible Air forming in her palm. Moving swiftly, she shifted and stabbed Lucifer with both Invisible Air swords, seeing his face falter. She leaped back, knowing that two stabs wouldn't finish him. However, to her horror, Lucifer's surprised face turned to one of triumph.

"Fool," Lucifer suddenly exploded into a cloud of dust, the claw raking across her back proving that she had stabbed a fake. Lucifer flexed the fingers of his gauntlet, seeing Arturia stumble forward after being attacked from behind.

The surprised knight whirled around, taking up Caliburn again, "Only a coward attacks from behind." Her eyes sharpened accusingly.

Lucifer snorted, eyes showing his lingering disappointment, "Only an idiot assumes their opponent will attack head on." He leaned against the pillar next him and scoffed, "I'm already getting bored; perhaps I should just look for Gallium myself." He looked up in mock thought, mentally smirking when he felt Arturia's anger towards the insult.

The bearer of Excalibur thought hard about what to do. Excalibur was too slow to summon, and Lucifer was throwing everything she tried right back into her face. Suddenly, she had the beginnings of an idea. A golden light appeared in front of her, illuminating the chapel even more. The light soon molded into Avalon, the sheath she trusted her life to. Avalon levitated in front of her, awaiting her bidding. Glaring towards the watching Demon Prince, Arturia attached Avalon to her forearm, Caliburn held at the ready.

With a spark of interest, Lucifer watched Arturia charge. Right before she swiped for him, Lucifer weaved around, completely dodging the strike. However, when he countered, Avalon stopped his claw with little effort. Curious, Lucifer weaved again, only to move into Arturia's striking range. Ducking under a horizontal strike, and leaning away from a back-swing, Lucifer observed carefully. A smirk appeared seconds after leaning back again, "Pretty solid, I can't find a good opening."

Arturia shoulder-checked him, leading with Avalon. Her eyes quickly glanced to the sword placed in Avalon, trying to determine a good time to use it. Her attention returned to Lucifer, recognizing the gleam in his eyes. Like a shadow, Lucifer was behind her, holding the arm that held Caliburn with a solid grip. Leaning forward, Arturia whipped her head back, meeting Lucifer's chin with a strange thud. Lucifer immediately released her, stepping back in surprise. An opening to Arturia. She turned around and slashed with Caliburn, this time the very tip leaving a shallow cut on his neck.

Lucifer leaped backwards, allowing a single Arturia to examine the cut she left. Unfortunately, it was too shallow to bleed out, but the fresh break of the skin was red, "Close," He whistled, the calm expression returning. Lucifer ran his hand through his white hair, eyes closed as if trying to calm down, "It's official," His eyes snapped open, "I'm bored of this."

Arturia's gaze never faltered, her stance only strengthening. Predicting a retaliation, Arturia jumped backwards just in time to dodge a strike, but the second caught her by surprise. Avalon saved her from a pointed strike to her throat, throwing her back and atop a strong pew. She stood on the long seat, carefully anticipating her footing. A snarl escaped from Lucifer, the warrior leaping at her like a beast. However, Arturia swiped at him, only to have four more leap at her also, 'Fakes,' She jumped down and ducked under the attacks, kicking the pew upwards to strike all the clones with one attack.

She was certain; skill was going to be what wins the fight. She rolled to her feet, ignoring the dust forming from the defeated imposters. She slowly got to her knees, an anxiety telling her to be very alert. A prick in her neck caused her to suddenly roll onto her back, looking up towards the high ceiling. Sure enough, clones of Lucifer loomed above, all leaping at the same time. Quickly getting to her feet, Arturia slashed at the first descending clone, cutting its head off. However, the others would prove more difficult. Encircling her, the fakes became blurs of black as they cackled in unison. Focusing as best as she could, Arturia waited for the attacks. When one broke away and tried to slash her with its claw, she ducked and cut it in half at the torso. The top half slammed into the wall with a sick crack while the lower half hit the ground with a flop. The other two attacked as one.

Avalon blocked the attack of the first, leaving it open for attack. Arturia weaved around the second fake and stabbed the still stunned one, killing it. Taking a handful of the dust, she threw it towards the remaining fake, blinding it. Before long, the last fake fell to Caliburn, allowing silence to rule the chapel once more. Carefully glancing around, Arturia tried to feel the next assault. Without looking in its direction, she raised Avalon, blocking Lucifer's glowing claw. She allowed Avalon to levitate in place, the sheath holding Lucifer like a magnet. She made eye contact with the Dark Prince as she slowly removed Excalibur, its Roman design and runes gleaming in the stained light. She raised it slowly, "EX-," She paused so she could stare at Lucifer's widening eyes, "CALIBUR!" She brought it down, severing Lucifer's claw arm. With a pause, the phoenix appeared and dragged the stunned Dark Angel to the far wall, destroying the pews that were placed between.

With a mighty boom, the phoenix exploded when it slammed Lucifer into the wall, a spray of black blood painting the wall to the side of him. Not missing a beat, Arturia launched another attack, the second phoenix screaming towards the smoke that shielded Lucifer from view. Another explosion rocked the chapel sending dust and broken pieces of marble and wood flying. Arturia returned Avalon to her forearm, holding Excalibur in a defensive position. As the dust cleared, her eyes began to pierce the still lingering particles of debris, seeing Lucifer's one-armed form imprinted into the wall.

Said Prince of Demons slowly opened his eyes, the orbs broadcasting the anger burning inside him. With a snap of his body, Lucifer broke away from his deep indent, his boots giving a stale click. He slowly looked around him, seeing his severed arm resting near the shut doors, slowly burning into ash. His eyes left the smoldering heap and looked to the nearly demolished chapel. If they weren't simply for decoration, he was sure the room would've collapsed with the amount of shattered pillars. The once shined and perfectly cut pews were nearly all broken, snapped into pieces. Finally, his eyes returned to Arturia, "You just made a huge mistake woman."

Arturia stood up straight, silently rubbing her triumph in his face. Oh she knew that the fight wasn't over, but without that claw of his, it wouldn't last long. She couldn't help but feel more confident, though her rational side kept her alert.

Lucifer cracked his blood covered neck, only to reveal that it wasn't blood at all. His skin was cracked, like porcelain, revealing another layer underneath. It was black, crimson lines pulsating at the same rhythm as his heart. Suddenly, a crack formed on his face, the skin falling off to reveal more of this strange phenomenon. In seconds, all his skin had fallen, showing this black surface with pulsating crimson symbols and patterns, "I think you misunderstood the purpose of my claw Arturia."

"How so?" She glared, though she couldn't stop the curiosity forming inside her. She gasped lightly when the blood painting the walls returned to Lucifer's shoulder, collecting at the place where his arm used to be.

Lucifer smirked and chuckled, "It wasn't a weapon, though the sharp claws were a definite perk." Suddenly, the blood became tissue, forming a black limb that appeared to have been mutated from an arm. It was black with no lines, but it gave off an ominous energy so strong, Arturia could feel it in her chest, "Do you know how a General is made Arturia?" She gave him a slightly confused look, "For an angel to become a General, he, or she, must first," He paused to flex his renewed arm, "kill an Angel Slayer."

Arturia's eyes widened, remembering the massive creature that took Gilgamesh's life, and nearly everyone else's, "What does that have to do with your arm?"

Lucifer flexed it again, "When one kills an Angel Slayer, they are cursed for three days. Unlike other angels, who are frequently dipped in blessed water, I embraced the curse, forcing the psyche of the Angel Slayer, Kummer, into my submission." The arm roared to life, the face of an enraged Angel Slayer flashing in Arturia's mind. Black armor covered the cursed limb, a glow enveloping Lucifer's body, "Thanks for helping me Ascend Arturia; it saves me lots of _time_." Lucifer was suddenly holding her high in the air, the cursed arm choking her, "My claw was no weapon fool," His grip tightened, "IT WAS A RESTRAINT!" Lucifer reeled back with his other hand, the glow intensifying.

Arturia took a deep breath when Lucifer released her, but it was soon knocked right out with a powerful wave of crimson energy. Before she even knew it, she was in the air. She felt complete pain block out any other feelings, her mind too focused on the damage her eyes had yet to see. It seemed like only second before her mind caught up, feeling the dry wind of a desert. With a pained grunt, she hit a strangely cold, metallic surface. She forced her eyes to open, seeing the intense sun gleaming on the surface of her new location. She tried to stand, but a pain shot through her body, the intense points being her left leg and right shoulder. Caliburn rested to her right, the cracked remains of Avalon beside it.

She tried to reach for them, but before she could, she was yanked back into the air and sent flying. She cried out when her shoulder hit the ground, the pain shooting through her like a rugged spike. Her hand went to her shoulder, only to feel her flesh bleeding, her breastplate cracked on that side and shoulder pad nowhere to be seen. She struggled to her feet, looking down to see the greaves half broken off, blood dripping down thickly, 'What happened?'

"Shellshock from one attack?" Lucifer knelt in front of her, smirking with unheard laughter. Arturia willed her body to attack, to try and make some attempt to strike Lucifer, but her limbs felt too heavy. The confident Dark Angel kicked her aside, watching her roll to her knees slowly, painfully.

Her body felt like it was put through a meat grinder with one simple attack. She cursed over and over in her head, screaming for her body to get up and go to her sword and sheath. However, her body screamed right back, each joint aflame with pain. Her sides felt like they were pierced, her chest felt compressed and her head wouldn't stop spinning, 'The air it's thinner.' Arturia suddenly thought, her mind wishing to dwell on where she was, rather than the pain coursing through her. She looked to her left, seeing a gaping hole of darkness. Suddenly, a wave of pedals flooded from the darkness, harmlessly whipping around her and into the air beyond, "A Commandment?"

Lucifer stood in front of her, "Atop the Fourth Commandment to be exact." His fist began to glow again, picking Arturia up by her breast-plate. She weakly glared at him, her hair coming loose from the tattered blue ribbon she always wore. Lucifer watched the ribbon come loose and blow into the dry wind, "It's a pity really," He looked back at her, "I really didn't want to rob Shirou of his woman." Arturia glared harder, "Ah well," Lucifer shrugged, eyes thinning psychotically, "I'll just have to kill him as well."

Before Arturia could muster a response, she was thrown from the Commandment and back down to the chapel, a flash of crimson following. From above, Lucifer watched the beam of energy engulf the hole in the concrete in dust and smoke, clouding his vision. After a few seconds of no movement, or sound for that matter, Lucifer's smirk fell, 'Something's not right.' He dropped down, entering the cloud of dust and descending back into the chapel.

He looked around, expecting to see the remains of Arturia Pindragon, 'What the heck?' He knelt down, plucking an object that deeply contrasted the dark environment around him. He slowly twirled the object, a smirk slowly returning. In his hands was a single, white feather, 'He's here.' Lucifer hissed mentally, turning around to see Arturia, but she was not alone.

The barely conscious Arturia was held in the arm of Gallium, his piercing ice colored eyes directed solely at Lucifer. A slight glow pulsed over Arturia's body, the more severe gashes closing to a point of no serious concern. Her eyes lit up slightly, her mind ceasing to numb to the now disappearing pain. She looked to Gallium as he set her down silently, catching the unspoken order to clear the room. She did not move until Gallium's gaze snapped to her, making the order all to frigid and clear. Shooting one last glare towards Lucifer, Arturia limped away, her muscles sore and minor injuries stinging. She set her eyes towards the direction Shirou went, feeling the weight of Avalon and Caliburn on her back. Placing Caliburn in Avalon, she used it to help her walk, feeling Excalibur's warmth pushing her on.

After a few minutes of walking, Arturia finally saw a door with a deep cut dividing it. Sighing, she stopped to rest for the fourth time, sweat dripping from her forehead and neck. She sank to a sitting position, chanting for her muscles to hurry up and catch their breath. Nervousness gripped her when she felt an intense heat radiating from the chamber beyond, a glow painting what she could see through the gash in the door red. Giving in to her deep concern for Shirou, Arturia willed herself to stand, limping for the door with renewed determination.

It took three tries, but she eventually pushed the door open, her tired eyes widening upon viewing her new surroundings. Sighing heavily, Arturia mentally threw up her hands, 'Do things _ever_ get any _easier_ around here?' Flames blocked her vision, a bright amber light shrouding the chamber from clear view. All she could make out was the sphere in the center, its color turning an intense purple. The metal rectangles encircling the sphere were now spinning fast enough to give off a high pitched hum, electricity exploding out only to be sucked back in, 'Shirou, where are you?'

As if responding, the flames parted, allowing Arturia to see two figures standing amongst the fading flames. One was definitely Dark Saber, but she was leaning into the other occupant heavily, shoulders shaking violently as sobs echoed through the chamber. Arturia stared in complete confusion, eyes focused on the odd scene before her. The other person, a man in his thirties no doubt, stood straight, supporting Dark Saber as she went on. He was a big man, standing taller than Archer in height, muscles cut out from fierce battles. His face was tanned and hard, but held a softness that came with wisdom. However, when his intense amber eyes focused on her, the gleam of tenderness shooting to her core, she knew exactly who it was, 'S-Shirou?'

The older man laughed softly, "Come now Dark Saber, something born as one should never stay apart forever." He looked down at her, seeing the apprehension in her eyes, "It'll be fine, trust me." With that, Dark Saber hesitantly looked to Arturia. For an instant, Arturia saw disdain, but soon melted into submission, her body glowing golden. As her body broke down into mana and returned to Arturia, she saw all of Dark Saber's feelings, her emotions, "Arturia,"

"Shirou," Arturia faltered, but steadied herself, feeling different than just a few seconds ago. She looked back up to the Slayer of Heroes, eyes shining in the amber hue and flickers of flame floating off his red-clad uniform.

He nodded slowly, as if seeing something only he could, "Take care of him, he's still growing." He looked to her hen she nodded, "But do not deny yourself Arturia, your heart is that of a lion, strong and passionate." He began to fade, the form of the younger Shirou returning, "Help each other live your lives, so that you may grow to who are destined to be."

Arturia nodded, limping over to the unconscious form of Shirou, "I will, I promise." She knelt down beside him, her body giving out. Her mind didn't dwell on the fact that the sphere was still active, unaware of the battle that would end this campaign. She simply set her head on Shirou's chest, eyes closing as she passed out.

BANG

"OW, SAKURA, THAT DOOR WAS OPEN!"

"Shut up and check the chamber, Shirou and Arturia might be here!"

"Well you didn't have to use my head to pry it open darn it."

"I _heard _that."

**A/N: Well, I'm saving Lucifer and Gallium's fight for next chapter, it'll tie everything up. Now, depending on how things play out, the Ten Commandments might be shut down next chapter. Our only question is, who will it be: Shirou or Archer? Please read and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Not much to say really, I do hope you guys enjoy this and thank you all again for the kind words. **

**CH.38: Final Commandment **

"Forward!" Fafnir, clad in his Sentinel armor, charged forward, angels sprinting behind him. He spun the spear in his hand and threw it, reeling back and twisting to gain momentum. The spear tore the air, ripping past all forms of resistance as it rocketed for the Brute in its path. In seconds, the towering mass of muscle was sent towards the perimeters of the Ten Commandments, pinned through its thick skull. His eyes shifted to his right, feeling Michael bolt past him with his fastest men behind him. Seeing them tear the demons apart in passing, Fafnir continued to push for the Ten Commandments, "We've got them on the run, keep pushing!" He dropped to his knees, a familiar javelin passing over his head and striking a homunculus in the chest.

"Careful General, wouldn't want you dying in your own charge." Sakura winked at him and sprinted forward, leaving Fafnir behind. She heard his indignant snort and the pounding of his feet, a black streak passing her. She looked up to the first Commandment, seeing Omnus standing atop it, his form distant with the sheer eight of the generator. Her gaze fell back to the armies pushing through the cancer of demons, picking out the forms of Kat and Michael. She traced another javelin and aimed very carefully, reeling back like Fafnir did. Her waste was twisted, arm held back and ready. She allowed her waste to snap back to its natural position, spinning her entire body along with it. Letting the spear fly, it ripped through the dry air and whizzed past the heads of Michael and Kat.

"GRAAAAH!" A Brute recoiled from the javelin's impact. The angels gawked at the towering demon, finding that it stood taller than its brethren. Its body was covered in white war-paint, the lines drawn in an ancient pattern. It yanked the javelin out and roared, not caring that a small trail of black blood spewed from its lips. Its blood-drunk eyes focused to the General closest him: Fafnir. It drew a long, broad sword and swung it, spinning around to swing twice. Fafnir ducked under the first swing, but the second forced him to block. The force of the impact sent him flying back, but he easily recovered.

Fafnir plucked off the broken piece of his helmet and yanked off the rest, eyes blazing, "Oh, you're gonna burn for that one." He snarled, rushing forward. Without any weapons, he rolled under another swing of the lead Brute's sword, hopping onto its shoulders. Tracing a single axe, Fafnir began hacking away, severing the tendons in its shoulder. As one of its massive arms went limp, the Brute roared, grabbing Fafnir and slamming him into the ground. The ebony angel glared up as the Brute roared over him, a slight smirk on his face, "Good luck walking ugly." He took the axe and made himself slide under its legs, hacking at its ankles mercilessly.

With an echoing boom, the angels pushed forward once more, the Brute slain by its own weight. The yells of battle and crashes of meeting steel reached the ears of those further in, our heroes from the world of the living looking towards the closing frontline. Archer and Lancer positioned themselves in front of Rin and Bazett, the incomplete Einzheimer against Archer's back, "How far can you throw that thing?" Lancer glanced at him with a challenge burning in his eyes. He spun Gae Bolg to emphasize his intent, a cocky smirk plastered on his calm features.

Rin rolled her eyes and stood up from her sitting position, brushing herself off as she did so, "Of all the times to mess around, you two choose now?" She shot Archer a commanding look, but he ignored her, hoisting up Einzheimer.

Bazett watched, her curiosity dwarfing her disappointment, 'You learn to get used to it,' She gave Lancer's back a blank look, 'but I am wandering about Archer's skills with that massive thing.' She observed Archer as he picked a distant target, his eyes sharpening to appear eagle like. With a strained grunt, Archer threw Einzheimer, embers trailing behind the blood-colored weapon.

From the other side, Omnus observed a red spot rocketing towards them, 'Is that…' He turned to his men, "INCOMING!" The angels split, the wall of Brutes and Hounds not knowing that their doom approached from behind. Einzheimer landed in the first Brute, its massive blade sticking out its entire torso. Suddenly, it began to glow, the blade opening to further cleave the demon in two. However, its comrades soon felt the searing heat of the blessed weapon, an invisible force exploding out and killing them.

Archer calmly approached the idol Einzheimer, an air of pride surrounding him, "I still got it." He flinched when a hand smacked him over the head. He looked down to see the scolding eyes of Kat, her face covered in the ashes of demons.

"Yeah," Fafnir spat out a vulgar mix of demon remains and saliva, "you got it alright." He shook his head, dust flying off his corn-rows, "Think you could warn someone before you throw that thing?"

"Who would've thought I'd see this thing again." Everyone looked towards Michael, the Archangel calmly leaning on Einzheimer, eyes examining the symbols inscribed into its blade, "So how's everything going?"

Archer shrugged, "As good as we could expect. Shirou, Arturia, and Gallium are still inside. I heard Berserker and Ilya though, but I'm sure they're alright." He watched the angels fan out, archers taking the high ground. They were securing the area, a smart idea considering the location. A deep, chest vibrating hum suddenly started, mana powering out of the Ten Commandments, "How long has that been going on?"

Michael shot his fellow Generals a knowing look, "That makes ten."

"What's so important about that?" Rin walked up, her arm around Bazett's shoulders for support.

Omnus took off his blindfold and looked to the center of the structure, "Ten Commandments to power this grand machine, ten exhaustions of mana to signal its completion," He looked to Rin, "ten minutes until it ends."

Fafnir nodded towards the center of the Commandments, "That things been spewing out mana while you guys were inside, that one was the tenth and final required cooling process."

"Enough talk," Michael silenced any further questioning, "we need to move to the central room and shut this thing down." He took a step forward, but a massive explosion engulfed the direction leading to the core. Smoke and dust hung over the depleting ball of heat, two light rocketing out of it, twisting around one another, the sound of battle screaming through the air.

"Who the heck is that?" Lancer looked closely, eyes widening in slight disbelief.

"Gallium," Kat looked up at the two spiraling dots in the air, "he's fighting Lucifer."

Fafnir grunted, "Good, let's get to the core, I'm sure that explosion didn't do too much damage." He nodded to Sakura and sprinted into the tunnel, quickly cutting down any demons that dared get in his way.

**xxx**

Lucifer cackled, black wings beating hard at the air as he whipped from one direction to another. He glanced back, seeing Gallium keep pace perfectly. He glared forward, weaving between the Commandments as he circled the massive structure in an attempt to throw off his opponent. However, Gallium suddenly appeared in front of him, delivering a solid kick to the jaw, ending the chase. Lucifer slammed into the Third Commandment, the force of Gallium's kick, along with his initial speed, forcing him to the summit of the generator. He grunted when he hit the surface of the Commandment, spitting a ball of his own blood from his mouth, "You're not trying Gallium; you normally would've continued to attack."

Lucifer looked up, examining Gallium as he slowly landed on the top of the Third Commandment. He had long since Ascended, his skin burned away by the raw power pulsating through his very veins. Sapphire lines pulsed around his body, contrasting the black surface that replaced his human covering. The whites of his eyes were also an abyss of black, but the icy color still remained at their center, "Stop playing games Lucifer and I might get serious myself."

The Prince of Demons chuckled, closing his eyes as the aura around him became brighter, intensified by his thirst to fight, "Very well then," He opened his eyes once more, "warm up is OVER!" He flung his cursed arm at him, the humanoid hand mutating into a claw. The glowing fingers of the demonic claw roared past Gallium's face, the angel leaning back to dodge the attack. However, Lucifer was all over him, sword in his other hand. Gallium weaved and quickly traced a sword of his own, blocking Lucifer's sword with his own. Suddenly, much to the Prince's surprise, Gallium drew Kat's spear, hitting him with the pole end. Lucifer recoiled, thrown off balance by his bleeding nose. He was soon doubled over when Gallium drove his knee into his gut, but Lucifer was no rookie to pain. Fighting through the force of impact, Lucifer brought his head up, striking Gallium in the chin. It didn't stop there, he grabbed the edge of his hood and head butted him straight on, forcing his rival to stumble back.

"Demon dog!" Gallium spat, nose and mouth bleeding. He drove Kat's spear into the surface under their feet and jogged forward, short sword in hand. Lucifer immediately recognized the tactic, shifting his footing in counter. Gallium feigned left and then right, leaping behind Lucifer and attempting to drive the blade into the base of his neck. However, Lucifer strengthened the E.S. pack on his back, blocking the strike easily. Gallium walked around, eyes focused on Lucifer.

Both took to the sky, white and black wings beating the air violently. Lucifer folded in his wings and dove, gaining speed. Gallium did the same, passing Lucifer by diving deeper and weaving between the pipes that connected the generators. Lucifer traced two black katana and followed, eyes focused with blood-lust. Before long, they were approaching a hole in the ground, the scene below progressing without knowledge of their approaching presence.

"You swine!" Slade hissed, blood dripping from gashes in his body. He was floating just above Ilya and Berserker, the hole in the ceiling allowing light to spill in.

Berserker glared up at him, "Come down here and I'll rip you in half." He growled dangerously.

Slade laughed, "Fool, I'll end you both right here!" He raised his arms, but the sound of splitting air caught his attention. Seemingly out of nowhere, Gallium pushed off him, using Slade as a shield. Slade looked at the shadow approaching with disbelief, eyes blood-drunk, "Lucifer, STOP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY MAGGOT!" Lucifer swiped with both katana, missing Gallium. However, as Lucifer's form shrank as he flew into the distance, Slade's head fell from his body and into the unsuspecting hands of Ilya.

Said white-haired woman looked up at Heracles, "What just happened?"

**xxx**

Both angels landed on the Third Commandment once more, both glaring at one another with the same amount of hate, "This is going to be a long one." The psychotic angel cracked his claw and swiveled around, claw aimed for Gallium's eyes. The General leaned back and then to the side, Lucifer coming at him with his fists. He faltered when Lucifer suddenly charged in with one step, beating away at his torso with both fists. Gallium embraced him, kneeing Lucifer in the face for every punch he landed on his abdomen and side. Smirking, Lucifer spun around, stomach facing the sky. Using Gallium for balance, he flipped up, fully on Gallium's back. He raised his claw, ready to rip out his jugular vein, but Gallium simply leaned back as far as he could, slamming Lucifer into the ground.

Both angels recovered and rolled away, putting distance between them. Simultaneously wiping away the blood from their injuries, they stared each other down. Immediately going into action, Gallium charged, leaping into the air with his knee. The hard bone hit Lucifer's chest, giving Gallium what he needed. He brought both arms together and drove his elbows into Lucifer's head, delivering a savage blow to his enemy. Lucifer broke away and drove both his fists into Gallium's chest, sending him flying towards the massive vent of the Commandment. Roaring in anger, Lucifer charged, a shield and claymore appearing in his hands. Gallium traced two katana and blocked, Lucifer driving into the vent, feet sliding across the smooth metal of the Commandment's surface. He cursed, feeling them fall into the vent and into a space barely big enough for the both of them.

Lucifer took advantage of this and threw his shield away, taking Gallium's head in his claw. Mercilessly, he drove Gallium's head against the side of the shaft as they fell. He cackled as he watched Gallium's face contort in pain, the interior of the shaft being torn to shreds by his face being pressed against it. If it weren't for the inhumanly tough skin of an Ascended being, Gallium's face would've been gone seconds ago, "Feel the pain Gallium!"

Said angel instantly took one of his katana and held it against the shaft's wall, sending sparks right into Lucifer's eyes. The Dark Angel released him, hissing in agony as his eyes burned. Suddenly, their surroundings changed, finding themselves at the shaft's end, and the chamber of the core.

**xxx**

Fafnir hoisted Shirou over his broad shoulder, Arturia held under his other arm, "Alright, we better move." His eyes lingered on the core, a curse hissing through his thoughts. He glanced at Sakura, seeing her watch the sphere with the same expression.

"So that's it, we're too late for a manual shutdown." She chewed on the nail of her thumb, trying to think of some way to shut it down. A sudden quake made her stumble, a cloud of smoke bursting from one of the vent outlets in the ceiling. Sakura and Fafnir steadied themselves, preparing for any threat that presented itself. However, when the dust settled, they saw Lucifer and Gallium getting to their feet, each nursing their own injuries, "Fafnir," Sakura kept her eyes on Lucifer, "let's go, Gallium can handle Lucifer."

Fafnir nodded slowly, stepping towards the door, "Yeah, we'll focus on the Commandments." He gave Gallium a silent wish of luck and started out, Sakura watching his back.

Across the chamber, Gallium ran his hand over the cuts on the side of his face, blood dripping from the injury. He sealed the cuts enough to slow the bleeding, one eye closed to prevent blood from dripping into it. He looked at Lucifer, seeing him glare with burned eyes. Without a word, the fight resumed, Gallium paying his enemy back for his prior assault. He viciously snatched him up by his neck and held him to the purple sphere, the metal rectangles spinning around the sphere with a loud whizzing sound. Lucifer fought Gallium's hold, his hand glowing an intense crimson. He forced the mana to his elbow and drove it into Gallium's abdomen, throwing him off and into the wall.

Gallium grimaced, peeling himself from the wall, only to be driven right back into it. Lucifer had begun punching him viciously, sending him deeper into the crater in the wall. After numerous strikes, Lucifer stepped back, letting Gallium slip down a little, back to the cracked material. His hands began glowing again, kneeling down so he could unleash the same attack he used on Arturia. He delivered an uppercut to Gallium's torso, a wave of energy rocketing Gallium into and through the ceiling. Lucifer spat to his left and cracked his neck, glancing to the sphere.

The core was now emitting a column of golden light, the column shooting up into a hole above it. Lucifer extended his wings and took to the air, the facility shaking violently as the Ten Commandments began forcing the walls between worlds apart. He flew through the dark dust cloud, immediately barrel-rolling to dodge a flurry of arrows. A phrase caused his eyes to widen, the cold voice seeming to be strengthened by a microphone.

"I am the bone, the steel, the spirit of my sword," Gallium appeared with two orange tipped spears, throwing each towards Lucifer. Both missed, but they exploded, sending Lucifer spiraling out of control, "Steel is my body, fire drives my soul and courses through my veins!"

Lucifer back-flipped, dodging a drop-kick. However, a symbol appeared under him, electrocuting his body. Paralyzed by the sudden shock, Lucifer was helpless as Gallium appeared under him, foot drawn back. The boot hit Lucifer's chin, sending him back into the air.

"I have created an unnumbered amount of blades!" Gallium's wings appeared, only to be encased by light. The feathers broke away from his back, turning into swords of various kinds. He sent the blades towards a freshly recovering Lucifer, keeping him on the defensive, "I have withstood the very fires of Hell, to create many weapons." He summoned a bow, an arrow of light appearing on the string. Hundreds of other arrows appeared around him, all of the beams of light shooting towards Lucifer when he released the first. The barrage rocketed towards Lucifer, the Dark Angel cursing profusely, "Thus," Gallium appeared behind Lucifer when he dodged the arrows, "as I make this prayer, Unlimited Blade Works."

Lucifer saw the world around him go black, the large pillar of golden light disappearing from view. Lucifer calmly glanced around when rain suddenly began pouring from the sky, tall skyscrapers rising around him. His feet suddenly met pavement, a streak of lightning illuminating a dark city around him. Right in front of him was a tall tower, a large clock ticking away at its top. He glanced to his left, seeing Gallium standing down the street, water dripping from his fully armored form. He suddenly kicked the side of a building, the chunks of cement changing into swords. With the speed of the lightning that lit up the sky, Gallium charged Lucifer.

**xxx**

"Definitely not good." Lancer looked at the dark dome and then to the pillar of light. He turned to Michael, "What do we do now, this thing's just about done doing its job."

Michael looked towards a groggy Shirou and an edgy Archer, "We have no other choice." He was yanked around and held by his collar, a pair of teal eyes glaring up at him.

Rin didn't care who she was gripping at the moment. She didn't care that Michael was potentially the strongest angel to ever take a breath. All she cared about, was what he was about to suggest, "No, there's has got to be another way."

"Rin,"

"No Archer," She looked to him in desperation, "you can't leave again, I won't let you this time!"

Arturia looked at Rin and then Michael, her tired eyes and mind not able to piece this scene together, "What's wrong?"

Michael looked to Shirou, "There is another way, but either way," He looked to Rin, "one of them will die." He sighed when his collar was grabbed again, this time emerald eyes looking up at him, 'Honestly, this is why I don't take lovers on the same assignment.' He took Arturia's hands and forcibly removed them, "Look," He glared at both Arturia and Rin, "if we do nothing, then all we know ends." He pasued, looking at both, "Is that clear you two? Everything, every last little thing… ENDS!"

Archer and Shirou looked at each other, exchanging a silent opinion of the situation, "I'll do it." Archer stepped forward, only to stopped by Shirou.

"No way, even if I do die, I'll just be an angel right?" He looked to Fafnir, seeing the angel sigh.

"Afraid not kiddo," Everyone gasped, "Einzheimer will erase your existence completely." He looked down solemnly, "The power of Einzheimer's complete form is a power only God should have."

"One use," Sakura started, "that's all you get."

The ground shook, the golden pillar of light splitting to reveal another plane of existence. Much to their horror, it was not the human world, instead, a familiar howl boomed out, a giant being peeking through the tall door, "As if it wasn't bad enough," Bazett shivered, "what is that place?"

Fafnir scowled, "So they'll fuse the worlds with Hell itself, birth place of Angel Slayers."

Archer started for the dark sphere, knowing Gallium's Reality Marble rested within. He looked back slightly, seeing everyone look after him, "If we're going to do something, we'll need Gallium's help." He started again, feeling Rin's gaze on his back, "I'll do it; I'm more familiar with Einzheimer anyway."

Everyone looked to Rin, her eyes hidden from their view. She didn't know what to do. Her heart said to knock the idiot out and drag him home, but her brain told her better. If something wasn't done, they'll be flooded with those horrible giants, the Angel Slayers. The world wouldn't last five minutes. But darn it all, she didn't want to lose him again. It was cold in her manor after his first passing, cold and lonely. She used to stay up all night, unable to sleep because of his haunting smirk, his final words to her as they left him to die. She was guilty for it, always putting him in a scenario where he has to sacrifice himself. Rin sank to the ground, curling up, not caring if everyone else could see her. She was frozen, unable to choose which to listen to, her heart, or her logic.

Shirou watched Rin closely and then looked to Archer. He too was torn. It wasn't the fact of him dying, that wasn't it at all. Instead, it was Rin and Arturia that had him torn. His selfless side screamed for him to save Archer, preventing Rin from losing her happiness once again. He was there when she lost Archer, seeing the pain that silently rested beneath her aloof nature. Then there was Arturia, the woman he loved dearly. He knew she'd be hurt beyond belief if he died. He didn't want to hurt her like Archer did Rin, it almost made him hate himself already, "Arturia,"

The blonde knight looked to him with a hint of fear, "Shirou, don't," She started. She was being selfish; she knew that much very clearly. She wanted Shirou to live, she wanted her dream to continue no matter what. However, she could see the path he chose in his eyes, his golden eyes pleading with her, "Don't Shirou," Her eyes shook when Shirou embraced her, his chin placed on her head.

"Promise you won't hate me." He suddenly let go and sprinted after Archer, ignoring the cries that followed him. He approached the dark dome just as Archer entered it, leaping through when he had the chance. Inside the dome, Shirou gawked at the sheer size and intensity of Gallium's Reality Marble. The small glimpse into his mind proudly displayed centuries of tracing, craftsmanship, and battle. A clap of thunder brought him back, a black form shooting to the street with a loud bang. Pavement cracked and blood mixed with the collecting rain water, the Marble's master standing victorious.

Gallium stood over Lucifer's heavily injured form, watching as he struggled to his knees. Lucifer cackled, spitting out blood, further mixing the water with his own fluids. He looked up to Gallium, a dark puddle forming under him, "See you in Hell Gallium," He cackled, sinking into the puddle. Gallium continued to watch until his opponent was gone, the reality of his injuries appearing with a vicious demand for recognition.

Archer and Shirou watched as Gallium collapsed, his body spewing out blood from the gashes that suddenly appeared. The angel coughed, blood mixing with the rain just as Lucifer's did. Slowly, Gallium addressed both sets of eyes upon him, "Archer, Shirou, why are you two here?"

Archer said nothing, slamming Einzheimer into the pavement as he glared at Shirou, "I don't know why he's here."

Shirou glared at him, placing his hand on Einzheimer, "I'm here to seal that rip." Sparks flew between the two, both glaring daggers. Fire surrounded them, the rain strangely adding to the flames. The glares continued to flare, a silent argument going on between the two. The tension calmed when Gallium approached both tracers, eyes showing an understanding of the conflict.

"Archer will do it." Gallium stated.

Shirou snapped to look at Gallium, "WHAT!? WHY?" His eyes widened as the world started going black, a fist driven hard into his abdomen. He stumbled back, the next phrase echoing in his head as he lost consciousness.

"Because," Gallium rubbed his knuckles, "you're easier to get rid of." He took Shirou by his shirt and spun around, throwing him out of the dome.

Archer watched closely, his sharp vision seeing Arturia swiftly catch Shirou before he hit the ground. He nodded, satisfied by the execution, "Smooth as always." He looked to Gallium, "Shall we get started?"

Gallium one last look at his Reality Marble, "Yeah, it'll hurt, but it's worth it I suppose." He sighed and placed his hand on Einzheimer, Archer doing the same. Suddenly, the buildings around them began breaking down into dust, the rain suddenly stopping all together. The clock tower was also broken down, tons of dust swirling around both Gallium and Archer. Flames mixed with the sand, the particles of dirt suddenly began to glow, forming a maelstrom of light and flame. Suddenly, the lights and flames dispersed, revealing Einzheimer once more. It was no longer red, but a silver that was snow white, gleaming with godly magnificence.

"Well," Gallium looked around them, seeing his shattered Reality Marble, "easy come easy go." He scratched his head, looking very tired all of a sudden.

Archer chuckled half-heartedly, "Sorry, but it goes to a good cause." He turned to Gallium and offered his hand, "It's been fun Gallium."

The angel turned to him as the ground they stood on lifted into the air. He stared at Archer's hand and then up at his face, "Yeah," He took his hand and shook it slightly, "it sure has been."

Archer sniffed and looked into the still opening gate to Hell, "Tell Rin, that I love her would you?"

Gallium nodded, "Archer," He looked to the sky, "angelic tracing is… almost unmatched," His grip on Archer's hand tightened, "but angelic magic," he looked into his eyes with a strange expression, "is much greater."

Pain, pain shot through Archer's arm, his orange magic circuits appearing all over his body. His body felt weak, his eyes burned, his joints felt like jello. He watched in agony as his circuits were drained from his body, traveling to his arm and to his hand, finally arriving at Gallium's body. Archer felt Gallium let go, his orange circuits glowing on the angel's own body.

"Einzheimer responds to your circuits Archer," Gallium placed his boot on Archer's chest, "goodbye my friend." He shoved Archer off the levitating chunk of pavement, watching as he fell. He turned his back and hoisted Einzheimer onto his back, "It's been an honor to be your Guardian Angel." He took up Kat's spear that rested beside him and reeled back, letting it fly high into the air. As soon as he released the spear, he turned, facing the howling Angel Slayers with determination. He charged the opening, ignoring the beasts clawing for flesh and fresh souls. He dove into Hell, driving Einzheimer into the crimson ground. The cross-shaped sword began to glow, lines arranged in a foreign language reciting Holy Scriptures gleaming amongst the looming Angel Slayers.

When the light faded, the orange circuits were gone, Gallium's body slowly turning to stone. However, he would not die alone, the angel leaping into the air with Einzheimer ready. He drove the weapon into the neck of one of the Angel Slayers, dragging it upwards to cleave its entire head in two. As the beast screamed in death, Gallium turned, Einzheimer open. A beam of energy shot out and blew a hole right where another Angel Slayer's heart was, ending its life instantly. He suddenly dropped to the ground once more, the weight of Einzheimer too much for him to bear. He looked at the seemingly endless army of Angel Slayers, seeing their mouths open and light collect in their jaws, "Heh," Gallium coughed, "who would've thought I'd die in Hell." He sat against Einzheimer, his face calm and ready. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling all tension leaving him. Light illuminated the dark abyss of Hell, howls of victorious Angel Slayers filling the void of pain and suffering.

**xxx**

Rin watched with teary eyes as the opening exploded, the particles of mana suddenly sucked back in. A stiff, ear-drum popping sound signaled its destruction, the left over mana floating down to earth like snow. She stood up, looking forward hopelessly, 'Archer,'

"Rin," Arturia yanked her backwards, a spear landing where she once stood. Everyone observed the weapon in confusion until a gasp interrupted their thoughts. They looked back to see Kat staring at the spear in realization.

"That spear," She stepped up to it, "it's… mine." She gently ran her fingers along the spear's pole, eyes widening in realization.

_xx_

_Kat stopped Gallium as he stepped towards the front ranks, "Gallium," He turned to look at her, seeing her offer her own spear to him, "take this with you."_

_Gallium took the decorative weapon and spun it, "Are you sure?"_

_Kat nodded, but soon put her hands on her hips, giving him stern look, "Be sure to return it, that's my favorite one." She smiled at him when he nodded._

_"I promise," Gallium placed it on his back, "I'll return it no matter what."_

_xx_

Smoke covered their vision as they sprinted towards where the Reality Marble used to be. Arturia helped a no conscious Shirou limp along, both feeling compelled to investigate what was left behind. A sound caught their attention, a pile of debris moving slightly. Michael and Fafnir quickly started digging out whoever it was, everyone stepping back when they saw who it was.

Rin pushed past Fafnir and got to her knees, placing Archer's head on her lap. Relief washed over her, but it was also partnered by confusion, "Archer, how are you still here!?" Her slight smile disappeared when Archer covered his eyes, a choked sob escaping his throat. Unlike their original belief, he wasn't in pain physically, but emotionally.

Kat looked around, hoping that her assumption was wrong, "Archer," She carefully started, "where's Gallium?"

Archer rolled off of Rin and slammed his fist into the ground, growling with a mixture of anger and hurt. He dropped his head onto the ground, taking a gulf of air to try and force down his emotions, "He," He faltered, "he's… dead."

**End Phase II**

**A/N: That's right; I sacrificed Gallium to save both Archer and Shirou. It hurt to do it, but someone had to go. Next chapter will be a reflection, perhaps a more detailed rendition of their search for Archer as they reflect on this day. However, one threat remains, forcing our heroes to swallow their sorrow. Please read and review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So we've entered the last few chapters. This one will begin the first of the last three, finally leading to an epilogue that holds a few surprises. Do not worry readers, I'm not done with the Fate series, it's just too interesting to let go completely. Anyway, I'm sure you just want me to shut up, so please enjoy.**

**Ch.39: Heavy Hearts **

_"Gallium, is dead." Michael repeated, eyes showing a gleam of disbelief. In moments, his surprised face fell into a stoic one, placing his hands back in his cloak. He sighed into the stale wind that blew the long white cloth, the fabric snapping as it flapped in the wind. He carefully looked beside him, seeing Kat's equally blank face, 'It seems she was preparing for something like this,' He mentally chuckled solemnly, 'thus is the fate of our kind.'_

_Rin watched Archer as he wept into the ground, hiding his sorrow from the world around him. She felt horrible herself, for deep inside, she was glad that it was Gallium and not Archer. Yes, she felt selfish, but could anyone blame her for it? As she watched Archer, she reacted to her need to comfort him, embracing his slightly shaking shoulders as best she could. She didn't trust her voice, deciding it best to stay silent as he collected himself once more. _

_Shirou felt his stomach lurch when realization hit him. The calm angel was gone, sacrificing himself simply because it was his job, 'No,' Shirou closed his eyes, 'it was more than that.' He looked to Archer, finally understanding that his older self and the angel were more like brothers than anything. Giving it some thought, Shirou saw him in a similar light, like a relative you need time to get used to. He raised his head and opened his eyes, the golden orbs widening when he saw a large shadow watching from atop one of the Commandments, "Guys, look!"_

_The stunned band of warriors looked up, seeing a large raven watching them closely. Its body was not black like most other ravens; instead its feather looked like they held the stars themselves. It crowed loudly and took to the air, a portal forming in front of it. As it disappeared, Archer got to his feet, eyes closed softly. His eyes snapped open, once again focused and composed, "We still have a job to do."_

_Arturia looked at both Shirou and Archer with concern, "It's not wise to pursue an enemy when you're tired. We need time to rest and compose ourselves again." She adjusted herself so she could support Shirou's tired body and started back, trying with all her might to show as little remorse as she could, 'Now is not the time,'_

* * *

_Gallium stood against the golden pillar, the amber hue licking at his face and making his eyes appear to be glowing. His eyes showed exhaustion, feeling the repercussions of Ascending for such a long period of time. His mouth moved, agreeing with Archer's words while he took his hand. Though unheard, it could be felt that his words expressed tranquility, as if accepting the end to something._

_As he spoke again, pain shot through Archer's arm, his circuits sucked right from his body and into Gallium's. He could feel himself give his mentor a betrayed look, not understanding his actions at the moment. Then truth hit him, Gallium's boot pushing him off the floating platform that held Einzheimer. As if taunting him, Einzheimer gleamed in the light, fully accepting the fate of its wielder. As he fell, as the air whipped through his hair, he got one last look at Gallium, hearing his final words to him. Like a brother going away to never return, Gallium looked straight into Archer's eyes, expressing the honor it was to be the angel which guarded him._

_Before hitting the solid, ash covered, ground, he realized a fact that eluded him for so long. Ever since the beginning, as far back as he could remember, Gallium had been there. Especially after the fire that claimed his family's lives. He often remembered feeling someone near when Kiritsugu first took him in. However, as he began to grow closer to his father, the feeling became fainter and fainter until finally, it was gone. However, he would never say Gallium abandoned him, for he reappeared the very night his life took a nose dive. As his very will to live grew closer to hitting rock-bottom, Gallium's wings had saved him, just as a Guardian Angel's would. _

_As the pillar of light collapsed, Archer kept his eyes to the sky, the only thing that could bring a smile to Gallium's face. He had flown before, many times actually, and understood why Gallium liked the sky so much. His mind told him of how strange the thought was at such a time, but he continued to contemplate the sky above. He shut his eyes tightly when he felt an object tickle his nose, his hand slowly grasping the solitary feather cautiously. He examined the white feather, bidding his friend and brother goodbye. He released it, allowing the wind to take the feather away before his friends arrived. _

* * *

Archer slowly opened his eyes. He hated that memories often haunted his dreams, robbing him of the simple pleasures others take for granted. Ever since his loved ones in his world were taken, he has yet to experience a true dream of his own. It was always memories after memories. Sometimes they were his, rarely were they Arturia's, and other times they were filled with the haunting words of Einzheimer, 'The price of power I guess.' He chuckled to himself, his right hand stroking silky charcoal hair. He slowly looked down to see Rin sleeping on top of him, head pressed to his chest comfortably.

Gallium's sacrifice was three days ago, the entire group using the time to cope enough to function. It didn't take long, though pain was still lingering in all their eyes. However, the unanimous realization that Gallium would've kicked all their teeth in for moping and not getting their work done kept them from doing just that. Though for some, namely Archer and the Generals, it took longer to get a hold on themselves.

There was to be no funeral service, something Gallium had stressed to his fellow angels years ago. It was fine for them; it would only distract them from finishing their fight against the Grail. Not to mention some didn't believe he was gone forever anyway. Kat and Fafnir vocalized their belief that Gallium is still alive somewhere, ignoring the words of their friends. Kat even occupied Gallium's apartment so it wouldn't be reassigned, thanks to Michael of course.

It wasn't long before Rin's shifting caught Archer's attention, a slight smirk forming on his lips, "Finally, I was worried you would never wake up Rin." A groggy glare was all he got in return, the drowsy Rin rolling off of him.

"We're leaving today." Rin stated, snuggling deeper into the covers next to Archer. She yawned into the warm fabric and smelled it, hiding the smile that formed from sniffing Archer's scent. Her smile slowly disappeared as she stared at the wall in front of her, already planning out how to take down their next and final target, "Archer?"

"I thought you were still tired."

Rin ignored him, "What will we do once the Grail is destroyed?" She turned and stared at him, examining his reaction. She mentally growled at his blank expression, cursing her inability to read her love interest easily.

"Just play it by ear Rin, things will work out in our favor."

Rin rolled her eyes, "You know it never does, that's why I plan every step." She smiled triumphantly when Archer sighed in exasperation. Even he knew better than to argue that point when it came to Rin. Instead, Archer decided to enjoy the morning with some exercise, "HEY!"

Archer had jumped out of bed, ripping away the covers as well, "Oops," He faked innocence as best he could, but the angered expression on Rin's face was too much. In seconds, he was dodging the strikes of Rin. He made a mental note that if he ever needed a workout, interrupt Rin's comfortable occupation of the bed.

In another room, another pair was enjoying the morning in a calmer way. Arturia watched the clouds from inside hers and Shirou's room. She leaned her head o the side, finding Shirou's arm to be a rather comfortable pillow. She was currently seated between his legs, back pressed against his chest, "It's almost over," She sighed, not realizing she had spoken her thought aloud.

Shirou hummed, "Yeah, I almost can't imagine not having to fight." He chuckled lightly, "I guess I didn't realize you could get so used to it." He watched as Arturia turned around, sitting down to face him. Before she could speak, Shirou kissed her, smirking at her surprised face, "Sorry," he chuckled, "had to get that one in before you started." He flinched when Arturia flicked his forehead as punishment for being rude.

"I was about to say that living in peace won't be as troublesome as last time." Her scolding expression melted into a caring one, resting her forehead against Shirou's.

"Yeah, this time we'll be experiencing it together." Shirou's face surprisingly fell when he said that. He felt Arturia give him a worried look, deciding it best to voice his thoughts rather than having them forced out, "I can't help but feel guilty about Gallium." He sighed and leaned back, missing the disappointed look on Arturia's face, already missing the feeling of their touch, "He was so close to experiencing happiness for himself, then he had to go and sacrifice himself."

Arturia gave him a sympathetic look and laid down against his chest, head placed in the crook of his neck, "Shirou," She closed her eyes, "you remember those dreams where you saw my memories?" She felt him nod, "I often asked myself before meeting Gallium if I deserved my knights' sacrifices." She opened her eyes and looked at her hand as her fingers traced the small scars on Shirou's arm, "Gallium, like my knights, sacrificed themselves so we could live on, so we could experience all the things they did, or did not." She kissed his neck and looked into his eyes, "It is a gift, do not allow remorse to make their sacrifice in vain." She smiled when she saw the remorse slightly fade from his eyes.

Shirou nodded, "Yeah, you're right Arturia." He took a deep breath. Suddenly, he picked up Arturia and stepped onto the cold floor, "Well, we have to get ready for our return home."

Arturia got over her initial shock, noticing Shirou was heading for the bathroom, "Shirou, what are you doing?" She blushed at the very ideas that could be going though her lover's mind. She looked at him, seeing mischief gleam in his golden orbs. Giving him a disapproving, but playful, look, she wiggled out of his hold and swiftly entered the bathroom, "Snuggling is one thing Emiya Shirou," Her emerald eyes flashed with equal mischief, "but inappropriate actions are to be saved for marriage." She turned and closed the door with her foot.

Shirou stood dumbfounded when the white door slammed in his face, leaving him alone in the room, "Dang," He turned with a smirk, "rejected." He chuckled when he slowly looked to Arturia's clothes hanging across the room, "Oh Arturia, I think you forgot something." A large grin split his face when he heard Arturia curse inside, 'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.'

In yet another room, things were bit… steamier, "Bazett, could you hand me the soap?"

"Do not turn around!"

"But it's so hard to resist… OW!"

"I said keep your eyes on the wall!"

"Now who's being perverted?"

"S-Shut up, you made me turn around!"

"I think it's only fair that I get to peek Bazett… OW! What are you so shy about? There's nothing I didn't see last night… OW!"

"One more word out of you and you're out of here!"

"Then who'll wash your back?"

"Perverted hound!"

I think we should leave them alone for a bit. Elsewhere, a certain white-haired German was trying to fight off the sun. She was exhausted to say the least, due to her rough night. Nightmares of Slade haunted her the night before, visions of Hell two nights ago. Due to their severity, and the fact that Shirou locked the door to his and Arturia's room, she ended up in the next best place. She looked over at Berserker, finding that his sleeping form still made her feel protected from her haunting visions.

When she first met the tower of muscle and all around raw power, she saw him only as a Servant, the very embodiment of the toughness she wanted. However, as time went by, she grew to love him as her own father. He protected her, guided her, and even gave her advice. Few had heard him speak during the war, but he often spoke to her. While others found his voice rough and frightening, she found it powerful and loved every word he spoke. If she had to compare him to something, it would be a cat. She giggled, imagining the looks of utter confusion on the faces of anyone who heard of such a thing.

She didn't know why, but she often compared him to a cat because of his actions. He was mostly silent, observing situations like a clever cat more than anything else. His roars, though meant to demoralize the enemy, seemed more like purrs to her. She even found it strange, but she enjoyed the fact none the less.

"Another nightmare?" Berserker looked down at her from his seated position, eyes slowly opening to show he was awake.

Ilya nodded slightly, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night."

Heracles mentally smiled down at her. Even with great physical strength, Ilya was still a normal person on the inside. Any visions of that grandeur would frighten anyone, "Was it Slade again?" Another nod, "The nightmares will pass Ilya, it is understandable to need someone when you are scared."

Ilya hugged Berserker, even though her arms barely got past the front of his torso, and smiled, "Thank you Berserker, you're always there to help me."

**xxx**

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had assembled at the portal that will lead them home. Unlike the others, this one was large and complicated, particles of mana floating around it even though it was not yet activated. Shirou looked around, memorizing every detail of the three floating cities. He leaned down towards Arturia, noticing two of their friends were absent, "Where's Rider and Assassin?"

Arturia sighed, "Rider is still recovering and Assassin said he will follow when she's ready to go." She turned her attention to Michael as he stepped in front of his fellow angels, every heavenly being in full dress. Every bit of armor was polished, every speck cleaned and every piece of cloth pressed to perfection.

"Friends," Michael started, "it has been an honor to know you, to fight beside you all. Though we lost a dear friend, we shall fight on and finish this war, we shall keep the legacy of him and his brothers and sisters alive by protecting the living world." Michael shook the hands of Lancer, Archer, Heracles, and Shirou. He then hugged the ladies, wishing them all good health and warning them to be careful, "It has been a long and tiring journey," He whispered to them, "but it has been truly an honor to fight beside you all."

"You're not coming with us?" Rin asked after Michael released her.

Solemnly, the angels shook their heads, "No, the rest is your fight." Omnus started, "The Council forbids us from interfering, and… Gallium was usually the one to break the rules." A silence fell over the crowd for a second, "Good luck my friends, I sense you will need it." He mirrored Michael's farewell, "It has been an honor."

Fafnir walked straight to Shirou and folded his arms, glaring at him. Before long, the glare broke, a goofy grin replacing it. He playfully punched Shirou, the younger human blocking. Fafnir ruffled his hair, "Keep your chin up kid," He nodded towards Arturia, "can't have you displeasing her highness over here." He ignored Arturia's glare and hugged her, lifting her off the ground, "Ah, take care of yourself missy, he's gonna need yah." His eyes then went to Archer and Rin, "You two behave yourselves; one version of the both of you is enough for now." He shook Archer's hand and hugged Rin, lifting her as well. Cautiously, Fafnir opened his arms when he got to Ilya, "Come here yah little imp." He embraced her, ignoring her powerful hug, 'That's going to hurt in the morning.' He shook Heracles' hand and continued on to Bazett and Lancer, "You two are the funniest pair I know." He hugged both of them at the same time, "Try to go easy on each other neh."

Sakura followed, hugging everyone tightly, trying not to cry herself, "I'm going to miss you guys, you are all dear friends." She wiped her eyes and faced them with a caring smile, "You will always find friends here, I promise each of you that much." She yelped when her sister flew past her, weeping and hugging shamelessly.

"Take care, each of you," She hugged them all tightly, surprising some with her strength, "be sue to eat right, stay away from trouble, and take care of your loved ones." She smiled broadly and bowed, "Thank you all for watching over my dear husband."

"Oh please,"

Eave snapped to glare at Michael with sickly sweet smile, "Oh Michael dear," She sang, her face suddenly changed to more vicious one, "shut it!"

"… Yes ma'am."

Silently, Kat approached them next. She softly smiled and hugged everyone, "I'm so glad I met all of you." Her smile widened, "You're all like family to me, I'm sure Gallium felt… _feels_ the same." Everyone smiled upon hearing this, a faint image of a nodding Gallium next to her. She turned to the massive crowd behind her, "Let's bid our friends farewell!" The mass of angels exploded into cheers and goodbyes, the children smiling widely at their new heroes.

At Michael's command, the symbol was activated, a pillar of sapphire light appearing suddenly. Everyone waved goodbye and stepped into the light. However, as the light enveloped them and the sense of weightlessness graced their senses, a familiar voice made his last farewell.

"Goodbye my friends," Gallium's voice echoed through their ears, "may your lives be blessed for your courage." His form suddenly appeared amongst them, clothed in a white shirt and loose white pants. He looked peaceful, all senses of haunting gone from his eyes. For the first time, a full fledged smiled graced his lips, "It truly has been an honor to know you all."

"Rest in peace old friend." Archer nodded towards him as Gallium started to disappear. As the light began to fade, Gallium gave them one last word of wisdom.

Gallium, his body almost completely faded, looked at the warriors with a serious expression, "_Remember_ this my friends, a hero is not judged by his strength, or his popularity. A hero is judged by what is in their _heart_, whether they can face their greatest of fears." With that, Gallium and the light faded, leaving our heroes back in Fuyuki.

However, what met their eyes was horrifying, each taken by complete surprise by what they saw. Instead of the usual surroundings of the rather tranquil town, everything was encased in an eerie glow. Much like the Grail's body, it looked like the stars were in the pitch black buildings, a sapphire glow outlining their surroundings.

**A/N: Things are never easy it seems. The last fight of this story will test our heroes in a great way, one that has yet to be presented. As the story winds to a close, one must wander who will live and who will die. And what of Rider and Assassin, something smells funny about that. Please read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I'm not out of surprises, though I'd encourage looking into Fate/Zero to help with certain parts of the fighting

**A/N: I'm not out of surprises, though I'd encourage looking into Fate/Zero to help with certain parts of the fighting. There will be many references to the 4****th**** Grail War, as well as various heroes/heroines who weren't used in the series. I'd also suggest looking back at the first few chapters; old friends will be making appearances. **

**CH.40: Find Your Strength**

_Throughout the history of legends, a constant theme has been present. However, one must ask themselves a question that often eludes our thoughts. What is a hero without their symbolic weapon? It is human nature to fall into a certain trap called 'dependence'. No matter how strong a hero is, if they continually use this over powered weapon, they will find themselves subconsciously depending upon it. Thus, one must ask: who are they, what are they… without their weapons?_

--

All of Fuyuki was conquered by the great Holy Grail. Minions of the now conscious being crawled through the streets, the inhabitants mysteriously absent from the once peaceful town. From far away, a dark dome covered Fuyuki, its borders quickly growing to engulf the entire world of the living. Every tree, every building, every street sign, every street and bit of pavement, and even the sky itself resembled the unearthly body of the Grail. Inky blackness that seemed to hold the stars covered it like a coating of paint, slowly absorbing the World of Men into itself.

They were all struck to the core. All of them had lived in this city long enough to feel some attachment to it. For the heroes, seeing this reminded some of tragedies they've been through, or brought upon others. For the actual residence, it struck even deeper. Their home was under the control of their enemy. They didn't know whether the legions of God knew it, but they had teleported themselves at the very center of enemy territory now.

Those able to grasp the negativity of the situation immediately started calculating. This was bad; they all came to that same conclusion. Already, their situation was so drastically different from their scenarios with the angels. They knew of no place to deem safe, no location to hide from the ever present eyes of the Grail and its minions. These demonic, lanky creatures that simply walked around aimlessly, they saw no escape.

That is when it struck the Epic Spirits. It was a realization brought up by their increasing adrenalin, their instinctual thumbing of their epic weaponry. All of them, save for Archer, realized that their prized weaponry was gone. They all called out with their minds, expecting to feel the cold steel of their legendary arsenal. However, they only felt the large void that remained. Before any of them could utter a word, a voice boomed throughout Fuyuki, a deep laugh mixed with a softer one. The mixture was chilling, their necks prickling at the very inhuman voice.

"Foolish infidels." The voice managed to speak between laughs and chuckles. The very sound was more psychotic than anything else, an insanity boiling deep in the joyous sound, "You were born from my womb, do you think I do not know to remove your very treasures before facing you?"

'Coward,' Arturia seethed, 'it stole our weapons in fear of its defeat.' She cursed the Grail, though she admitted that it was a good strategy.

"Do not scoff at me heroes," The Grail spat out their titles like poisoned liquid, "you would do the same if facing another legend such as yourselves." Another laugh followed the voice, the minions of the Grail halting all movement to stare at them with blank, glowing eyes. As one mass, the minions charged, roaring and reaching with their thin arms and long fingers. However, as they neared, a single crimson cloth stopped them, slicing the street itself in two.

Everyone's eyes went upwards, seeing a crimson spot descend to land on the pavement with an echoing drip. It was blood. Still looking upwards, the blood's owner followed with his decent, landing roughly on the street. His eyes fiercely glared at the minions of the Holy Grail, his attention focused towards the freshly returned warriors, "Quick, to the Tohsaka manor," He spat, blood flowing from a gash in his forehead and various gashes on his torso.

Rin looked to Archer and Shirou, knowing that they needed to act as the muscle for the time being. Bazett adjusted the black leather gloves on her hands and looked to Lancer, telling him not to worry about anything. In a split second, they were sprinting towards Rin's home, the barely visible street-signs guiding those who knew the way. Few minions dared near their rescuer, his crimson cloth being the source of their fear.

Rin, taking up the point position, made the last turn to the street her manor was on. However, she immediately had to utilize the inhuman reactions Heaven's Feel granted her, a minion of the Grail bursting through the cement wall next to her. In a flash, Rin rolled under the pouncing creature, driving her black sword deep into its stomach. It let out a beastly howl of pain as black liquid flooded from the injury, but it was far from dead.

Growling threateningly, the minion slowly removed Rin's blade, its face inches from hers. Its glowing eyes suddenly widened, another sword piercing its neck from the side. Slowly, the head rolled off, ending its existence, "Are you alright?" A hand was offered to the shaken magus, only to join the other shocked faces. Before her stood a woman that greatly resembled Arturia, but her blonde hair was darker and was cut in a simple bowl shape.

"Jeanne, go tell the others that the ones from the fifth have arrived," The crimson clad warrior coughed, blood continuing to drip from his lips. Jeanne gasped upon seeing him, immediately catching his slowly falling form.

"Avenger," She gasped upon supporting his greater weight, "we told you not to push yourself." Jeanne looked back up to the still confused faces of Shirou and the others, "It's not safe to talk here, come, we can discuss all you want inside." She helped Avenger towards the manor, her eyes sharply looking out for any minions of the ever watchful Grail.

Everyone's quiet thinking was interrupted, however, by the horrified yelp of Rin. Her eyes were wide as she looked upon her once orderly manor. The windows were obviously blocked by overturned furniture, various marks decorating the high quality material of her home. Other evidence of attempted sieges of the Tosaka residence was scattered around, each proclaiming their torture under the abuse of either the Grail, or the titanic power of a Servant, "What happened to my house?" Rin glared at the door, wishing she had x-ray vision to decide on whom to skin first. Her glare intensified when Archer patted her head like a master calming a growling dog.

Jeanne laughed nervously at Rin's expression, "We apologize, it was the only place that we could use for some sort of stronghold." She led them in, whispering words to the one on watch, "Robin, these are the ones we've been waiting for, let us pass."

The man standing guard was a tall archer with a decorated bow. He wore a dark-green cloak that covered small sheets of dark armor, his beaked hat covering his eyes from view. He glanced at the blank faced group and nodded, "Very well, Hector and the others are awaiting them." His gaze shifted to Avenger, "You better go in the basement, Sakura should be able to patch you up well enough."

Rin's anger immediately disappeared, "Sakura's here? Are anymore humans here?"

Robin nodded, "Sakura, Fujimura, Leysritt, Sella, and Caren are the only ones who escaped. All three are down below tending to the injured." He stepped aside, nodding towards the door to urge them all inside. His eyes, those hidden, widened upon seeing Berserker's height, watching as he bent down to enter, 'Glad that guy's on our side.' He adjusted his hat and returned to keeping watch.

It was obvious as soon as they entered the large estate. They were in the midst of the largest gathering of heroes in the mortal world. Heroes from all races took up positions in the manor. Some were talking; others were simply passing the time by arm-wrestling, exchanging battle tactics, or enjoying a game of chess. All eyes turned to them, the anxious air growing in intensity. However, a familiar face appeared, easing the members of the fifth war.

"Heracles!" Jason appeared and greeted the giant, other Greeks gathering behind him in awe. Heracles recognized some as other members of the Argonauts; others belonged to fellow heroes who never got to see the giant.

Heracles nodded to his old friend, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

The wearer of the Golden Fleece shrugged, "Some angels got trapped in the bubble. I just happened to be on assignment and BAM, the Grail goes on a rampage." He shrugged and nodded towards a familiar face. Before anyone could utter a word, Rin was looking into familiar amber eyes and a cheeky smile.

"Rinny," Ayako grinned at her classmate, "I could've sworn you would've kicked the bucket by now." She looked to Archer and waved at him, "Good to see you too Emiya, both of you." She smiled to Shirou. Her face suddenly went serious, remembering all the eyes staring at her, "Come, we'll discuss our plan of action in the dining room." She nodded at Jeanne, the blonde taking Avenger down below for healing. When she was gone, Ayako led the way to the dining room, the other heroes following behind. Rin glanced back, trying to recognize, or at least guess, the heroes present.

'There's quite a few here,' Rin noted that some had to remain outside due to room, 'a good variety should give us the best advantage.' She sat down at her large dining table and looked to the man in golden armor, "Hector I assume."

Hector nodded, smiling slightly, "Correct," He motioned to the man beside him, "this is Apollo, and the last is…"

"Achilles," Eyes snapped to the familiar name, seeing the warrior walk out of the crowd and take a seat across from Archer. Glares were exchanged before the Conqueror of Troy chuckled with a slight smile, "Calm down, I'm interested in freeing myself from that accursed Grail than killing you."

Hector rolled his eyes and began discussing the situation, "As I'm sure you noticed, the Grail has taken over the entire city. Every human, save for a few, is trapped with the Grail and is slowly having their souls drained of all energy." Hector looked to Apollo and nodded towards him.

Apollo cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair, "Figuring that you want to know why we're all here, it's actually not too long a story. Upon the Grail gaining consciousness, a few of us were able to break free from it, all of us seeing the Grail's true intentions. It has no desire to grant our wishes, only to grant its own wish using us to do so. So, as we all were spewed out, we noticed all our legendary weapons gone, but we fought none the less." Apollo's golden eyes softened upon remembering, "Some of us fell that day, but the rest of us fled to this place, seeing that it was resisting the Grail's tainting."

As Apollo continued, some were busy thinking about the Grail's true intentions, specifically, Arturia and Rin. Both knew why the Grail took their weapons, but doing it simply to weaken them seemed too… simple. The Grail was arming itself, preparing for a battle down the road. The question is: what was it arming itself for?

Down below, the scene was not much different. Jeanne gently set Avenger down against the wall, eyes filled with concern for her fellow Servant, "Is there anything I can do?" She looked up at Leysritt and Sella.

The sisters shook their heads, "No, go on and hear the war-council, we'll deal with the sick and injured." They looked at Sakura, her eyes filled with determination.

As the sisters cleaned his various injuries, Avenger tried to avoid the golden eyes focused upon him. He could feel Caren staring at him, mentally chanting for her not to feel bad.

Caren, on the other hand, was feeling horrible. She wanted to help him, but his cursed past prevented her from going near him. Her body, sensitive to anything cursed or tainted, would bleed as he neared. She closed her eyes and looked away, remaining silent as they aided the nearly dead Avenger, 'Fool,' She sighed, 'I told you not to get hurt.'

Back in the dining room, the plan was already set. Hector looked at the ones before him, examining the faces of magi and Epic Spirit, "You have all seen things that have changed you." He started, eyes focused specifically on Rin and Shirou, "So, let's go over it once more."

Rin nodded, "First, Archer and Shirou will trace weapons for those who lost their weapons to the Grail. From what I've seen, only those with blessed weaponry had them taken. After everyone's armed, we'll head for the center of the Grail's influence."

Ilya cut in at that moment, "That would be Oni-chan's house!" She blinked innocently when everyone stared at her in astonishment.

"Ilya," Shirou started, "how did you know that?"

The young woman shrugged, "I was made to be a catalyst for the Grail, I guess I can sense it if I try." She looked to Berserker and smiled, "Also, Berserker's genes pumped up my senses, I was able to tell where its core was as soon as I heard its voice."

Jason, Hector, and Apollo exchanged looks, "That might come in handy soon, we'll be sure to make sure Ilya remains out of the Grail's hands." Hector ran a hand through his curly black hair, "So now we need to decide who takes it down."

"There's no question about that," Lancer smirked, "we'll take it out while you guys keep its minions at bay." Hector and Apollo nodded. Achilles hesitated, but agreed after a few minutes of silent thought.

"Well," Hector leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath, "while Shirou and Archer are tracing, I suggest you get acquainted with some of the heroes here." He stood up and walked out, the eyes of Achilles following. In minutes, the room was relatively empty, leaving the participants of the fifth war alone.

"This is a complete mess." Bazett groaned, slamming her head on the table.

Archer, on the other hand, seemed distant. He surprised Rin when he suddenly stood up, tapping Shirou on the shoulder to follow. Wordlessly, both of them left, the task at hand obviously weighing down on them. Silence fell over the dining room, everyone allowing the events to sink in completely.

It was Arturia who broke the silence, figuring now was a good time to discuss a subject everyone had in the back of their minds, "Our weapons are gone, how are we going to fight the Grail if it has our weapons?" She risked a glance around, seeing flashes of concern.

Lancer chuckled and placed his hand over his eyes. The small laugh was weak, a sad attempt to feign confidence, "We know our weapons better than that thing," He paused so he could convince himself, "we'll have to keep on our guard… that's all there is to it."

Ilya looked around silently, feeling the thick tension that filled the entire manor. Placing a solid smile on her face, she stood up and faced Rin and Arturia, "Come on, we should go see Sakura and Fuji-nee." Her crimson orbs flashed when they hesitated. Using her Herculean strength, she literally dragged them out, both women voicing their displeasure at her behavior.

"Scary," Lancer watched with wide eyes.

**xxx**

It was pretty uncomfortable to say the least. Rin stood in the basement area, watching Sakura tend to those hurt from afar. Truthfully, she couldn't guess what it was she was nervous about. That's when Archer flashed through her mind, his true identity seeming much heavier than she first realized. She had forgotten to see how Sakura felt about all that's happened, she's just been so busy staying alive, let alone worrying about personal matters. Her eyes slowly shifted to Arturia. If she was feeling awkward about all this, Arturia must feel pretty torn as well. The blonde was never one to hurt others, especially emotionally. She was surprised when Arturia stepped towards Sakura, noticing the very thing Rin missed.

Smiling a little, Arturia quickly secured the bandage wrapped around a barely conscious warrior's arm. Seeing Sakura's utter shock, Arturia decided to speak first, "Glad to see you're alright." Seconds later, Arturia found herself being crushed in a hug, "Your hair's changed."

Sakura stepped back to look at Arturia, "Yes, it's strange," She ran hand through her charcoal locks, "when I woke up after you guys left, my hair suddenly changed back to its natural color." She turned a little, seeing Rin's equally surprised expression, "Sister," Both siblings embraced each other, Rin's eyes filled with unshed tears.

She knew all too well why Sakura's hair was blue in color, and to see her cured of such a thing was more than joyous. She took Sakura's face into her hands and looked into her eyes, the color returning to them as well, "Sakura," Rin hesitated, "are they… gone?" She asked carefully. They had had a conversation about Sakura's "condition" in the past. It ended with Rin swearing never to tell Shirou or Fujimura about it.

Sakura nodded, feeling the very same relief from being cured of her affliction, "I noticed a day after I woke up. They were all gone." Her face fell a little after saying this, "That's when the Grail came, we immediately went to Ilya's manor to help Leysritt and Sella. After we retrieved them, Hector and Achilles saved us from the Grail's minions." Rin hugged Sakura again, apologizing for not being there to help her.

From across the room, Avenger watched the interactions of the women. Ilya was off to the side, watching with a pleased smile on her pale face. Arturia still stood stiffly, obviously having one last issue to talk with Sakura about, "Ow," Avenger flinched when Sella finished tightening his bandages. He was about to reprimand her, but a solid glare from the mild-mannered maid shut him up without a fight.

"You should be more careful." Avenger didn't need to look to know it was Caren from a distance. She was sitting in a chair against the wall, watching Avenger's back carefully. Outwardly, she was blank, the bandages on her arms and around her torso going unnoticed. However, Avenger heard the scolding tone in her stoic voice.

He snorted and laid back, "I was as careful as possible," He looked over towards her, "you're the one that needs to learn your lesson. You knew you couldn't go near those things without suffering from your problem."

"Curse you mean." Caren casually corrected, missing the frustrated look on Avenger's face. The pair was silent from then on, simply enjoying the fact that both were alive at the moment. Their attention went to the other side of the room when their sharp hearing picked up Sakura asking for Arturia's attention.

"Arturia," Sakura suddenly addressed the knight after cleaning another injury, "could we talk for a little bit?"

Arturia nodded, but was soon enveloped in the arms of a very happy 'tiger'. With a look of utter shock, Arturia was being swung around in the vice grip of Fujimura's hug, her mouth going into a stampede of questions, accusations, and complaints. Her emerald eyes closed, a soft smile making its way onto her features, 'Such a loud woman, but at least she's caring.'

"I'm so glad you're alright," Taiga finished her ranting, "now where's Shirou? Is he alright too?" A flash of worry went through her eyes until Arturia nodded. The worry died and was immediately replaced by motherly anger, "I'm going to skin that boy, leaving without telling his guardian." She huffed and stomped upstairs, her eyes glaring through the walls and towards her target.

Rin shook her head, "I feel sorry for Shirou." She turned to Sakura and Arturia, You two can go to my room to talk, I'll help Leysritt and Sella while you're gone." Both girls nodded, leaving Rin to finish up. Taking a deep breath, Rin rolled up her sleeves and tied back her hair, "Time to get to work." She immediately went to an unconscious hero and started sealing the various cuts and gashes as best she could.

Outside, the air was just as tense as inside. Due to space, Archer and Shirou were forced to do there tracing outside, risking being attacked by the Grail's servants. However, with a thorough system of skilled archers on the roofs and in the trees, they felt a bit safer. It had been ten minutes since their talk with Hector and the others, the work going by pretty slowly. After the first few weapons, they learned to focus more on the weapon's endurance than its strength, their mana beginning to dry up.

Shirou finished yet another sword and piled it with the others, wiping his forehead in exhaustion, "This is harder than I pictured in my head." He rubbed his arms to try and get rid of the soreness, but it did little.

Archer simply shrugged, his usually calm smirk in place, "It usually is, nothing you can do about." He finished a lance and piled it with its siblings. He looked over the slowly growing arsenal and nodded. They were close to being done. They had finished the actual needed amount a few minutes ago, but extras wouldn't hurt in the situation. After another three minutes of tracing, the two white-haired men sat back-to-back, tired from the projecting, "Shirou,"

"Yeah," He groaned, golden eyes closed. They suddenly popped open when he felt a solid smack to the back of his head, "Hey," He glared at his calm older self, "what was that for!?"

Archer looked into the night sky, sickened by how it resembled the body of the Holy Grail, "Don't try and throw your life away like before," His eyes closed again, "you'll just do more harm than good." His calm aura broke when he too felt a solid hit to the cranium, "What is your problem!?" He turned to glare at smirking Shirou. It took him by surprise at first; it looked just like his.

"Take your own advice then," Shirou shot back, "pretty hypocritical of you to tell me one thing and do another." His smirk grew when he knew he was victorious. Archer snorted and faced away once again, impressed by Shirou's development. After a few more minutes of mutual silence, Shirou spoke, "Archer,"

"What?" He opened one eye and looked at Shirou.

Shirou readjusted his position so that his chin was placed on his knee, "Are you still mourning over Gallium?"

Archer didn't answer right away, instead asking himself the question again. After a little while, he shook his head, "No, I've coped. It's just that I'm used to the idea." He looked up into the sky again, "Even during the Fifth Grail War, even though he wasn't near me, I knew he was alive and watching. Now, I know he can't suddenly appear and help us out." He lightly elbowed Shirou, "How about you?"

"Same, I didn't know him nearly as long as you, but he was still a friend." Shirou's attention went to the back door when Taiga stormed out. He gulped when her scanning eyes found him, zeroing in on her target. He braced for impact, feeling Archer do the same.

Taiga stormed up to the stiff men and stopped right in front of the younger version. It was strange for Archer, seeing Taiga standing just behind him with the same look she always gave him. His discomfort was forgotten when she started in on Shirou, "Emiya Shirou, do you have any idea how worried I was about you!?" Taiga put her hand on her hips and glared down at him.

Shirou laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head, "Good to see you too Fuji-nee." He recoiled when she shot down his attempt to smooth over the situation, as bad an attempt it was.

Archer decided to teach the kid a lesson and feigned nonchalance, "Ah, what's with all the noise?" Eyes immediately snapped to the back of his head, burning holes through his white hair and out the other side.

"You," Taiga snatched Archer up by his collar. She didn't continue, mentally cursing at the fact that Archer was taller than she is, "How you guys leave without a word!?" Taiga glared into Archer's eyes, noticing that he slightly avoiding it. For a split second, she saw surprise shoot across his face before the calm expression returned.

Archer raised his hands in defense, "You know kids, they don't listen to anyone once they get an idea in their head." He received no response, only a detailed once over by Taiga, "U-um," Archer faltered after the long silence, "are you still alive?"

"You two look alike." Taiga blurted out, "I can't believe I never noticed."

"We are the same person." Shirou stated. Suddenly, he remembered, 'TAIGA NEVER FOUND OUT!' He mentally cursed over and over, hoping Taiga would take it as a sad attempt to evade her wrath. Surely he learned that things never work out like that.

Archer was busy glaring daggers at Shirou, 'Just when the kid starts proving he's not an idiot, he goes and does this.' He slowly looked back to Taiga, unknowingly convincing her that Shirou's words were indeed true.

Taiga was shocked beyond belief. It wasn't Shirou's words themselves that convinced her, it was the way Archer reacted. His eyes, though a completely different color, told everything she needed. She could easily read Shirou, a perk from years of taking care of him, and it seems Archer never was able to shake his childhood habits, "We need to talk."

**xxx**

Arturia mentally breathed a sigh of relief when she found Rin's room untouched. She could feel Rin's concern about her most privet of places in this house, 'I'll tell her when we go back.' Arturia thought with a small smile. Rin was a considerate person, but her latest act of selflessness was all but selfless. She didn't offer her room only for Arturia and Sakura's conversation, but also for one of them to see if her room had been destroyed from her unknown visitors. Arturia returned her attention to Sakura upon noticing that she was being stared at.

Before she could utter a word, Sakura started the conversation, "I envy you Arturia." She wasn't even looking at Arturia, but the various pictures on Rin's desk. She smoothly walked over and lifted a certain picture in a horizontal frame. She smiled gently at the picture, finding it a bit cute and funny. It was Archer and Rin on the sofa. Archer was sitting in his usual position, Rin seated between his spread legs. Both were smiling, looking content for the time being, "Shirou loves you so much even though you two met not too long ago," Her eyes saddened, "yet I've been here longer and he sees me as nothing more than a dear friend."

Arturia was afraid of this particular conversation. If there was one thing she wasn't too good at, it was trying to deal with intense emotional situations. She had to choose each word carefully, very carefully. Losing Sakura's friendship for either herself or Shirou was far from what she wanted, but that would happen if she mindlessly told her off, "Sakura," She started, but she was cut off by the very girl she called. Arturia's emerald eyes softened upon seeing Sakura's expression. It wasn't filled with jealousy, or the bitter agony of rejection, but contentment.

"But I've come to terms with it." Sakura stood right in front of Arturia, "Shirou chose you over me, and… I'll do anything to keep him happy. He deserves to be happy." She hugged Arturia, smiling a bit as she did so.

Arturia returned the smile and nodded, "You've grown a lot Sakura."

The younger sister of Rin nodded with a light laugh, "It wasn't easy, but I guess I had to. If hadn't," Her eyes dropped to the finely made carpet, "all of my emotions would eat me up on the inside." Taking a seat on Rin's bed, Sakura's features became cheery again, "Is Rider with you guys, I didn't see her anywhere."

Arturia took a deep breath, mentally smiling at Sakura and Rider's relationship. It took her awhile, but she finally pinned it down as a sisterly love. Rider cared for Sakura like her twin sisters, the innocence in her eyes greatly resembling them, "She got hurt pretty bad, but she's fine." She saw the concern in Sakura's eyes, "Rider decided to heal up a bit more and Assassin is staying to watch over her."

Sakura giggled at this, picturing Rider dealing with various nurses, "So are Rider and Assassin close?" She asked curiously. She didn't say much before, but she noticed an attraction way back before Lucifer captured her. It was only small glances here and there and both spending quiet time together outside near Rider's favorite reading spot at Ilya's residence. They seemed rather perfect, one reading quietly while the other meditated in the mid-day sun.

Arturia rolled her eyes, "It's a long story…" For the next hour, Arturia told Sakura of their experiences in Tebel, pleased that they were growing into better friends. After Arturia finished, both remained relatively silent, simply enjoying the other's company. However, a knock brought their attention to the door, Hector standing in the doorway with his helmet in one arm.

"It's time, everyone is gathering outside the manor." He pivoted on his heel and started down, placing his helmet on.

Arturia waited until Hector's steps faded before looking towards Sakura, "Go and tell Taiga and the others to be ready to run, the enemy might try and capture all of you."

Sakura nodded her understanding and stood up to leave. However, before she left, she looked back at Arturia, "Please protect Shirou," She received a confident nod, "and keep yourself safe too, everyone would be sad if you left us again." Offering her one last smile, Sakura went downstairs, leaving Arturia alone.

Arturia simply stood in silence for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts and letting everything sink in. This was it, this was the last fight. After this, she could enjoy life in peace with Shirou and their friends. She took a deep, soothing breath, her armor appearing on her body for hopefully the last time. She immediately felt strange, naked without the weight of Caliburn and the warmth from Excalibur. This shook her, her stomach hitting the very pit of her stomach. She was nervous, plain and simple, 'What's wrong with me?' Arturia mentally scolded herself, 'Have I become so dependant on my most trusted swords?' She asked herself in disbelief and disappointment. They unknowingly became a crutch, and she hated herself for allowing it to become like that, "Now's not the time to pity myself," Arturia refocused herself, "we have one last job to do." She turned and started out, the fire in her green eyes roaring to life like the lions she adored.

Soon enough, she was outside with the other Epic Spirits and her trusted comrades. She shot Shirou a confident look and offered the same encouragement to the others. This was it, if at any time failure was not an option, it was now. Soon, she realized that all eyes were on her. Giving everyone a confused look, her eyes rested on Shirou for an answer to her unspoken question.

Shirou chuckled at her confusion and presented a finely crafted claymore, its design similar to Caliburn, "Arturia," He gave her a look that said it all, "we're all behind you." As her hand went to grasp the sword, Shirou took it, giving it a squeeze. The look of trust, love, encouragement, and shared courage intensified, "Don't ever forget you're not alone."

Arturia squeezed his hand back before they released, allowing her to take the sword. She slowly answered her gut instincts, raising the sword into the air, "The Grail ends tonight!" Shouts of adrenalin pumping war-cries filled the still air, alerting all minions of the Grail that battle was coming. As a wave of raw, legendary power, the heroes that once served the Grail took up arms and charged through the streets. The archers took up the rooftops, leaping from one towering surface to another with ease. The silence did not last long, for minutes into the charge; minions sprang from the shadows and engaged the heroes.

However, out of the chaos, Arturia and the others from Tebel charged forward, their goal being the awaiting Grail. The night, perpetual and stale, was filled with the sounds of steel meeting flesh. Echoes of war-cries, shouting, and cursing filled the once still town of Fuyuki. Tonight, there will be blood, much blood.

**A/N: And the finale begins, and what a finale it will be. I tried to really show a more mature side of Sakura in this chapter. After doing extensive reading about her, she came off as stronger than I first thought. So, feeling sympathetic, I decided to give her a happier ending than intended. However, a question should remain. How was she cured of her affliction, and what part does it ultimately play? How about we find out!**

Deep in the recesses of Satan's stronghold, the Demon King himself sat in his large, black throne. Crimson light spilled in from the stained glass above, the grotesque images painted on them leaving Satan unaffected. In his palms rested a single, glowing crystal. It greatly resembled the crystal Lucifer used to summon a Angel Slayer, but it pulsed with a different energy. Slowly, the Dark Angels guarding the room saw a smirk form on his face, "Angra Mainyu, solidified into a single object." A small cackle escaped his throat. Hearing the very King of Darkness laugh disturbed even the Dark Angels, both guards nervously watching Beelzebub examine the crystal.

"Papa," Anko suddenly appeared out of the door behind Satan, "what's so funny?" She sat down at his feet and placed her arms on his knee, chin resting on her arms. She smiled sweetly when he ran his hand through her hair like a child.

Satan continued to examine the strange object, "The end is nearing Anko, as you know, I have my greatest plan on reserve just for the occasion." His face suddenly sobered, "Speaking of which, how is Lucifer doing?"

Anko looked back to the door she came out of with great concern, "His injuries are healing perfectly, but he's yet to speak a word." She sighed heavily, "He took Gallium's passing very hard. What's the big deal anyway, I thought Lucifer hated Gallium." She looked up to Satan in confusion.

The Demon King twirled the crystal in his hands, "There is a fine line between bitter rivals and the best of friends my child." Satan breathed these words, figuring his greatest servant was suffering from a hard loss, "It's… complicated my dear. Let's just say Lucifer lost a dear friend and he'll need time to recover from it." He tossed up the crystal and caught it, "I'll set the plan into motion a few months from now, it'll be years before the Final Battle, so relax until then."

"No evil plans in the near future?"

"Nope,"

"No manipulating some poor soul to do your bidding while we collect parts to a grand conspiracy?"

"Not that I know of,"

"How boring,"

"Indeed,"

**A/N: Bet that's a surprise for you. Anyway, please read and review!**


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I won't bore you, let's get started

**A/N: I won't bore you, let's get started. I do want to point something out. Type-Moon, while planning Fate Stay night, originally wanted Arturia to be a male character and Shirou to be female character much like Rin. However, as I'm sure you know, the final product flipped the genders. I managed to find an image of the male Saber and was greatly impressed by the possibilities it presented to me and my creative mind. This will be handy info as this final chapter unfolds so keep it in mind. **

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay night is not mine, the storyline for the fic is however.**

**CH.41: Revelation **

The thunders of battle shook all of Fuyuki, the mighty sounds of struggle echoing into the night. Blood stained the streets almost as soon as it all started, heroes falling and rising, Minions of the Grail roaring to life and lashing out at their foes. However, through the fighting and the chaos, Hector led a squad of heroes, escorting Arturia and the others to Shirou's lifeless home. No words were exchanged; there was no need for it. The heroes shared a common ground, a subconscious familiarity that transcended all reason. Without warning, Hector and his group broke away from the members of the fifth Grail War, engaging a massive swell of the Grail's spawn.

Shirou risked a glance, seeing Hector engage three Minions at the same time, fierce eyes hidden beneath his helmet. He wished them luck and focused his gaze forward, his house coming into view. His pace slowed as they approached, too focused on the grotesque sight that he once called home to notice everyone else's surprise.

"Incoming," Lancer's eyes shot to their right, the ground rumbling from an approaching threat. He readied the lance in his procession, immediately wishing he had Gae Bolg.

Arturia looked back at Shirou, "Can you change again?"

Shirou simply gave her a confused look until he realized what she was talking about. He closed his eyes in concentration, praying that he could. To be honest, he didn't even know what he was looking for. Unfortunately for him, he had no time to find out. Seconds after he tried to focus, a slew of the Grail's Minions burst through the wall closest them, each reaching to tear them all apart. Shirou had to roll to the side, only to flip backwards. His eyes were now fully open, completely surprised by the fluid and psychotic movements of the lanky creatures. He coughed roughly when its hand gripped his throat with an inhuman grip, trying to strangle the life right out of him.

The minion's eyes grew thin, a mouth forming to grin evilly at Shirou. However, its face fell as its body weakened, a pale elbow embedded deep into its thin torso. In an instant, it was flying through the air, abdominal muscles pushed against its spine to shatter the column of bone. Shirou dropped to the ground, eyes thanking Ilya for her speedy rescue. As Shirou got to his feet, he noticed that everyone was split up from eachother. Shirou and Ilya were together, surrounded by a group of blood-hungry creatures. Arturia and Bazett were on the other side of a group of lanky foes, Archer and Lancer facing against yet another swell of enemies. Rin and Berserker were also separated, but were much closer to the house than the others.

Rin looked up at Berserker and smiled slightly, "So how're you doing?" She ducked under their hunters' first strike, rolling behind Berserker's traced axe-club when he brought it down. She readied a handful of crystals from her hiding spot, preparing to clear her a hole to the others. All they needed was to regroup, after that, the fight should go in their favor. She crouched down, eyes closed in concentration. As Berserker raised his mighty weapon once more, Rin sprang out of her hiding place, flinging the crystals towards the lanky creatures that opposed them. She muttered a quick incantation, the hardened stones turning into powerful shots of power. The barrage blew holes in the enemy ranks, clearing a slim hole to Lancer and Archer.

Lancer, seeing the hole and the smokescreen Rin made for him, sprang into immediate action. He spun his lance, blocking the strike of a minion behind him, spinning it again, the pole end slammed against its head, sending it flying into its brethren. Taking advantage of his greater speed, Lancer sprang towards the closing hole in the ranks, ripping it wide open with his furious barrage of stabs. The flurry of forward strikes skewered many of the enemies standing between him and Rin, allowing Archer to jump chest-deep into the fray himself.

Archer decided to try something different, flinging off his symbolic crimson Burial Cloth. The crimson cloak blinded the line of enemies in front of him, ignorant to the bow and orange tipped arrows he just traced. He readied three arrows and let them fly, the tips digging into the eyes of three Minions. In seconds, the arrows exploded, blowing their heads off and leaving them to drop to the ground dead. Archer simply dashed over their corpses, breaking down his bow and going in for hand-to-hand combat. His exposed arms flexed as he drove his palm into the throat of his first victim, his knee meeting its dropping head as he went into a hand-stand position. He used his arms to fling himself into the air, bringing another enemy into the air with him. He delivered two quick strikes to its neck and temple, feet positioned to slam it into the pavement. Doing just that, Archer sent himself shooting forward, the street breaking apart behind him. The world suddenly halted around him when he used Heracles' broad shoulders to redirect his movement, ending his tirade for the moment. Archer flipped and landed beside Rin, "I haven't done that in years." He cracked his neck and traced two katana, eyeing the foes between them, Arturia, and Bazett.

Rin offered Archer his crimson cloak, the cloth mysteriously following him to his current position. Archer took it and put it on, returning her smirk of confidence, "I thought you could move faster than that Archer," Rin poked, "you must be getting old." She continued to smirk as Archer chuckled in amusement, "Aren't you going to use your full strength?"

Lancer and Heracles looked down at Archer in slight surprise when he shook his head. The Crimson Tracer crouched into a speedy stance and looked towards the quiet Emiya residence, "I'm saving it for later." He turned his back to a pouncing minion and drove one of his swords into its head, throwing it aside effortlessly.

With Shirou and Ilya, things didn't look any worse. They had got into a system that kept their foes at bay, slowly decreasing the numbers between them and Arturia and Bazett. Ilya used her blinding speed to circle around Shirou, flipping off his shoulder, sliding between his legs, and using his arm to change direction. Shirou was surprised by how little he felt Ilya's use of his body, allowing him to focus on protecting himself. After a few more creatures fell to Ilya's brutish strength, Shirou noticed that some flew in the opposite direction. His unspoken question was answered when he saw Bazett deck a stunned enemy in the jaw, sending it flying right into Ilya's inhuman kick. Even he flinched at the sickening splat that was heard when its body limply slammed into the waiting street below.

Arturia ducked under the thin fingers of the mindless servants of the Grail, using her claymore to cleave it clean in two. She immediately shifted her feet, bringing her sword back up to kill yet another enemy. She wasted no time and lay waste to a third, eyes already searching for her next target. She looked down the street at a small group of Minions, seeing them observing her actions closely. She didn't flinch when an arrow past right be her cheek and struck one between the eyes, "You're aim hasn't worsened Shirou." Arturia glanced back to look at Shirou as he walked towards her, Ilya and Bazett going to town behind him.

Shirou shrugged and looked around, noticing the enemy suddenly thin out, 'I know that wasn't all of them,' Shirou thought, 'where did the rest go?' He got his answer when he saw another swell of enemies, only instead of charging immediately, they started molding together, "That's not good." The once lanky creatures fused together, forming a taller, fiercer looking being all together. Shirou and Arturia braced at the same time, the newest form of their enemy charging forward like a feral animal. It slammed into their defending weapons, sparks flying as it tried to break the simpler blades and rip into their flesh. However, both dropped to their backs, flipping the demon over into the wall behind them.

"You're mine," The creature hissed, crawling to all fours. Arturia and Shirou rolled in opposite directions when it came barreling towards them again, it hidden teeth scraping Shirou's leg. It stood up and stared hungrily at the pair, the towering shadow behind it going unnoticed. Without warning, a telephone pole smashed into the creature, sending it through the local grocery store.

Arturia and Shirou watched the towering minion of the Grail sail through the air, slowly looking back to see exactly what saved them. As soon as they saw the shadowy figure gripping the now shattered telephone pole, they knew it was Berserker other than Heracles. Shirou instinctively got ready to defend himself and Arturia, but a gentle hand made him calm down. Shirou watched as Arturia stepped towards the dark shadow, her face reflecting familiarity. Her eyes didn't exactly light up with relief, but they didn't darken with hate either.

The Berserker stepped into the flickering street-lights, revealing his black British styled armor. His face was completely hidden by the battle-scared helmet, his eyes glowing an eerie purple. He stopped in front of Arturia silently, simply staring down at her without a sound. He then dropped to his knees, another figure jumping off his back and preparing two lances. The former king didn't flinch as the thinner companion of their savior drove his weapons into two Minions behind Arturia.

"You've gotten slower Miss Saber." The man with the two lances drove his weapons into the street and ran one hand through his dark curly hair. His eyes were a sharp yellow, now playfully focused on Arturia.

Arturia looked between the Lancer and Berserker class heroes, her eyes showing slight disbelief, "I didn't realize you two were here as well." Her eyes lingered on the black knight, noting how his tattered black cape and the hair of his helmet matched the bleak surroundings.

Shirou decided to make himself known by asking the only question he had, "Who are you two, you seem to know Arturia." He blinked in confusion when the Lancer stared at him with a knowing look. Just as much as he felt the Lancer's gaze, he felt the cold chill from the Berserker, 'What's _his_ problem?' Shirou was about to voice his thoughts when the Lancer quickly shook his head.

"Best not to ask kid," He smirked at Arturia and the Berserker, "name's Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Lancer of the 4th Grail War by the way." He nodded towards the towering knight, "That bubble of joy is Lancelot of the Lake, Berserker of the 4th."

Shirou was taken back by this information, shocked to actually meet the Servants who fought in the same war his father did, "Why are you two here?"

"Unfortunately," Lancelot's voice took everyone by surprise, "we are still in the midst of our enemies." He stepped past Arturia, "We must press on if we are to defeat the Holy Grail and its spawn from Hell." Without showing the slightest bit of strain, Lancelot drove his hand into the hood of an abandoned car, lifting it off the ground. He tossed the red vehicle into the mass of Minions, "Arthur,"

Arturia responded to her name, feeling how awkward it was to be called by the male form of her true identity. Though his helmet blocked his eyes, Arturia could feel the smirk of confidence and friendship in his gaze. Smiling anew, she charged the awaiting horde, Shirou and her past opponents by her side. Through the use of their steel, Arturia and Lancelot mended all hostility that lingered between them. As they cut their way to Rin and the others, Diarmuid let out a bored sigh, "You'd think this thing would make stronger servants to protect itself." He didn't notice the look he was getting from a certain charcoal haired magi upon her seeing him.

Rin looked at Diarmuid and Lancelot in disbelief, never figuring that they would make a return, let alone save them. Her father left only a small record of the Fourth Grail War before his passing, but he did mention the appearance of rather influential heroes. Needless to say, Diarmuid and Lancelot were among the ones that surprised her father.

"No questions please, still got work to do." Diarmuid rolled his eyes and started towards the house, casually smacking down Minions with both his lances. Cu watched the man work with respect, finding his dual wielding style interesting. Diarmuid looked back just in time to see Lancer drive his lance upwards, skewering a Minion that tried to surprise them, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"You know," Lancer clapped Diarmuid on the shoulder, "this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He didn't see Bazett gawking at the two of them, cursing fate for giving her two 'Perverted Dogs'.

Lancelot rolled his eyes at the two Lancers, finding their antics more annoying than anything. However, he soon learned that there was a demon he'd yet to meet, one he couldn't slay with mere swords, "Can I help you?" He looked down as Ilya poked his pointed black armor for the umpteenth time.

Ilya poked him again for good measure, her lips pressed together in thought. Her eyes thinned as she examined his armor, giving it one last poke, "Yup, it's official," She beamed up at him as if she were a child again, "Heracles could kick your butt from here to Britain and right back."

Lancelot's eyes twitched, glancing upwards to see Heracles shake his head slightly, "This is the group you go to war with?" He looked to Arturia, seeing her shrug.

"They're a likable bunch," She gave everyone a dry look, "definitely strange and annoying, but likable none the less."

Shirou folded his arms and started forward, "Geez, thanks a lot." He fell in right behind Diarmuid and Lancer, Rin and Archer silently following from behind. Soon enough, the squabbling died down, everyone through getting used to their newest allies. However, they're trust would be tested when they approached the front gate to the Emiya residence. Before anyone could react, Diarmuid cried out in pain, powerful jaws clamping down on his left shoulder. As his blood flowed from his wound, the owner of the mighty teeth whipped around, grappling Lancer and Shirou. Before anyone could catch a clear glimpse, it bounded off into the darkness leading towards the dojo.

"Shirou," Arturia took one step forward, her breath leaving her lungs as armor met her from behind. Lancelot had been tackled by a figure in Greek armor, flinging him forward. However, Arturia was soon facedown in the dirt, Lancelot dragging Bazett and Ilya along instead. She struggled to her feet, gearing the all too familiar laugh echo underneath her. Her vision faded, the smell of fresh dew filling her nostrils. The scene that appeared around Arturia was highly nostalgic, the misty plains of Britain gracing her sight. She looked around the rolling hills and green grass, staring at the mountains in the distance. Her features hardened upon feeling an ominous presence, turning to see an unfamiliar figure.

The being stood tall and confident, covered in armor identical to Arturia's. It was a male knight, that was certain, but his aura proclaimed royalty of some kind. His eyes slowly opened, meeting Arturia's gaze immediately, teal eyes meeting emerald. He stood motionless as Arturia's gaze fell to the sword placed in front of him, both of his hands placed on the handle's top in a ceremonial fashion, "I almost didn't believe it when I caught wind from the Grail, King Arthur a female, what a scandal." His tone was not mocking, but more along the lines of impressed.

"Identify yourself," Arturia didn't raise her sword, but she did hold securely in her hand. Her jaw tightened when she saw a slight smile crawl onto the knight's mouth.

"I have no name other than Saber. I am the first and only true Saber; all others after me are taking my name as mere titles." Transparent warriors appeared behind him, each standing in a neutral stance, more ceremonial than anything, "These are the very first members of the Grail Wars, the warriors who have no name or legend." His eyes darkened, "They are the Grail, and the Grail is us." He slowly drew the sword in his procession, his eyes proclaiming his pleasure at Arturia's shock and horror. In his hands, Excalibur shined, and for the first time, glared at Arturia with the intent to kill.

Back at Shirou's residence, the crimson duo found themselves facing a foe they only heard about.

_Well, well, I haven't met you two yet_

Archer and Rin froze upon hearing the mocking voice. Their vision blurred, a crimson hue flooding their eyes as they slowly sank into a ripple in their reality. Before long, they were underneath a blazing sun, sand under their feet. Archer was the first to recover from the sudden light, fighting through the thirst for blood and blinding rage to see stacks of seats around them. Old stone encircled their position, a high wall making sure they remained in the arena, "The Roman Coliseum, I'll give you one guess who our opponent is."

The duo turned towards the crimson veils that shrouded the throne where the Caesar would sit. Loud, slow clapping echoed through the lifeless replica of the historical wonder, its color draining to be coated with a crimson hue, "Very good Tracer, human destined to be the Slayer of Heroes!" Ares, God of War, stepped out from beyond the veils, fully decked out in his armor and ready to spill blood. He looked at all three of his targets, sizing up Rin and Arturia, "I was hoping to fight Gallium again, but I suppose all three of you will do."

Archer glared at Ares, the familiar burning in his limbs returning, begging to be released. He yielded to the beast within him, a field of flames covering the sand that was underneath them. His cloak was replaced by his customary crimson armor, the skull-shaped helmet covering his face. His demonized image stood amongst the flames confidently, "Any ideas?" Rin simply spat into the sand, ignoring the tiny voice that said 'How un-lady like'.

Back with the others, Heracles found himself standing in front of his own past enemy. The image of Odin, mounted proudly atop his multi-legged steed, looked blankly at the mighty hero. Unlike before, his body was enveloped in the Grail's image, the lack of life in his eyes showing that he was, indeed, a fake. However, before Heracles could doubt his power, Odin charged with his sword Ragnarok. Berserker blocked the strike, but it blew him back and down the street a full block away. A thick cloud of debris clouded his vision as Heracles finally brought himself to a halt, eyes glowing a savage crimson color. When the dust cleared, he saw Odin and his steed standing tall in front of the house, as if daring him to approach.

Berserker made no foolish move to charge, so Odin took the offensive again. Brandishing a thick chain, Odin charged, spinning the steel rope at high speed. Before he passed Heracles, he threw the chain towards his thick legs, the chain wrapping around Heracles' lower limb securely. It wasn't immediate, but as soon as Odin's horse ran a certain distance, the chain pulled at the mighty hero, ripping him from his spot. The street gave in to the strengths of Odin, his horse, and Berserker, the latter being dragged through the empty pathways of town. Roads were ripped from the ground, buildings sank to the ground as Heracles crashed through them, tees were uprooted, and thick clouds of debris trailed the giant of a Greek.

Much like the struggle between the Norse and the demi-god, Lancelot was having a power-struggle with a god himself. He was trying to push past a copy of Ares, the god keeping him at bay with the blood gushing from his right arm.

Ares cackled as he knocked Ilya away with his left hand, ignoring the efforts of Bazett to work his body with her punches and kicks. Finally, after using a spear to knock Ilya flying, Ares looked down at Bazett. He grabbed her by the neck and drove his knee into her gut twice, tossing her away like trash afterwards. Bazett landed on the cold grass, hard, gripping her stomach as it screamed in pain. Ares cackled and focused his attention on Lancelot, labeling him as the greatest threat. The copy was slightly irked at his inability to speak, but it made no ultimate difference. He rushed Lancelot, reforming his right arm only to bull-rush the black knight. He suddenly recoiled when Lancelot drove his armored fist into Ares' forehead, forcing his head backwards. However, Ares pushed against his fist and head-butted him, driving him deeper into the wall he was against.

"Get off him!" Ilya sprinted for Ares, somersaulting to build as much momentum as she could. When she was close enough, she tried kicking Ares in the side of his head, only to have it bounce off harmlessly. Not missing a beat, Ilya twisted her body, using the recoil from her failed kick, and went for his side. This got a better result, forcing Ares to twist to the side due to the impact. Lancelot did not miss this hole and drove his arms into the wall behind him. Exerting his Berserker strength, he ripped off two huge chunks of cement and slammed Ares between them. The copy of the god knelt down slightly, knees giving out under the two powerful strikes. He mentally growled when a foot drove him into the wall, Lancelot flipping over him before he made contact.

Bazett twisted her foot against the back of Ares' head, glaring at him with all the hate she could muster, "That's for kneeing me you freak!" Bazett pushed him one last time and flipped backwards, distancing herself behind Lancelot and Ilya. She hated to admit it, but she would probably pass out if dealt heavily by Ares. A crash caught her attention, her eyes snapping to the dojo in surprise.

Little did she know, her three companions were having quite the time with yet another old friend. Shirou staggered against the mounted bamboo swords, gripping his bleeding jaw in fogged disbelief. He blurrily looked towards his enemy, seeing Lancer and Diarmuid struggling to keep up with the double-pronged assault.

Lancer cursed as their opponent's staff struck him in the abdomen, forcing him to bend over. He was helpless as the staff came back around and sent him flying across the rather spacious dojo, his back slamming against the wall. He gripped his lower chest, knowing that he cracked a rib or two just then.

Diarmuid clenched his teeth as he tried to fend off the assaults of the Devil Dog, its staff and vicious jaws only part of the problem. He skillfully spun one lance, blocking the first strike of the staff, using the other lance to try and stab at the dog-headed god. However, Anubis, Egyptian god of Death, would not fall that easily. Time and time again, Anubis moved his body to dodge by the smallest degree, allowing him more time to counter. This frustrated his prey to no end, for his movements were already as vicious as a rabid dog, and as intelligent as the greatest of scholars. Diarmuid hissed as Anubis blocked another strike, the vibration of the impacting weapons disturbing his injured shoulder, 'Oh yeah,' the black-clad warriors thought bitterly, 'not to mention he f'ed up my shoulder.'

Lancer finally rejoined the fight, aiming for Anubis' exposed back. However, the Egyptian god snorted, blocking the strike with ease, "Pathetic," Anubis growled, "no wander the Grail rejected you fools." His eyes snapped to Shirou still recovering from meeting the business end of his staff, "Not to mention the pup who can't take a tap on the nose." His eyes thinned when he noticed Shirou's skin glow a warm color, his eyes slowly changing color, 'What is this?' He felt a massive influx of power, the room's temperature rising.

Diarmuid and Lancer watched Shirou, taking the lull in the fighting as a chance to catch their breath. However, when an orange light enveloped Shirou, they knew something was definitely changing, 'What the heck is this kid?' Diarmuid asked. He looked to Lancer, seeing him smirk slightly, 'I guess it's a good thing.'

Anubis was taken back when the light faded, revealing the Slayer of Heroes. Not only was this older human only a head shorter than himself, but the power radiating from him was staggering. All thoughts stopped when the Slayer of Heroes drove his fist into Anubis' gut, a spiked pole traced inside his very body. He howled in agony as he clawed at the pole, disbelief in his eyes. His open mouth fell prey to Shirou's next trace, a pole whose business end was twice as heavy as Anubis' staff. The ball of steel slammed into Anubis' head and sent him through the wall.

Lancer and Diarmuid whistled as Anubis was covered in debris, both slowly looking towards Shirou, "Dang," They said in unison.

The Slayer of Heroes chuckled and looked off into the distance, "I trust you two can handle him with more space to move?" He didn't need to look to see them nod, "Good, I believe a certain knight is in need of her scabbard." He snapped his fingers, a door of light forming in front of him. Calmly, he stepped through the light, welcoming the sweet scent of fresh dew and clean air. The mist kissed his face, prickling his warm skin. His amber eyes didn't take long to focus on two figures battling fiercely across the rolling field, one easily dominating the fight. Shirou decided to watch, not wanting to rush in unneeded.

Arturia narrowly blocked another powerful strike from Excalibur, her own mana pumping through her own sword keeping it from shattering. She knew all too well how Excalibur dealt with opposition: shatter it and its wielder with one mighty blow. However, with every strike of Excalibur, her courage fell. Excalibur had no weakness, no flaw that was inherent to all its wielders. This was made painfully obvious during the first minutes of battle. This Saber wielded the weapon with expert precision, bulling over every human mistake she ever made. He needed no time to prepare another strike, his speed was twice as hers and his thought process was nothing less than perfect. As she felt the wind from Excalibur's swing, Arturia admitted that Saber was indeed perfect.

"Pity," Saber blocked Arturia's attack and locked their swords, "you would've made a young man very happy." He brought her close and looked down with a blank expression. Arturia was confused by this, but when Saber's eyes led her orbs towards the watching Shirou, she understood, "I will end you here," He spoke without looking at her, "and end him also, so that you will be together in the afterlife." He instantly leaped away, catching a spark in the corner of his eyes. There it was, the spark he was looking for. He studied Arturia's infuriated posture, going through the one legend yet to be complete, 'And the Tracer, the only human capable of Celestial Projection, shall find his strength in the King of Knights.' He easily dodged Arturia's barrage of strikes, moving his body just enough to dodge the initial attack and the one immediately following, 'Through their bond, he shall find new strength, becoming he who slays legends, the Slayer of Heroes.' That strength, Saber concluded, was burning inside Arturia at this very moment, 'A Crusade carved by Flames.' He raised Excalibur, feeling a hand grip his wrist as he expected.

Shirou stood behind Saber, the calm knight holding Arturia down by her throat and holding her sword down with his foot, "Release her now." Authority boomed in the older man's voice, amber eyes burning with willing murder. It was clear; he'd slay Saber without second thought if push came to shove.

Saber did as he was told, but he wasn't stupid enough to simply stay where he was. He leapt away from the pair and watched intently. He knew Shirou could not summon Einzheimer, for it was still in Hel with the Angel Slayers. However, the very fact that putting Arturia and the Slayer in close proximity could still prove dangerous, very dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" Arturia got to her feet, staring into the aged eyes of the transformed Shirou. She couldn't fight the slight smile that came when he gave her an amused grin.

Shirou rubbed his shoulder, feigning soreness, and groaned, "After all this time," He looked away, "you forget what I said to you?" He looked down at her when he felt her confusion, "I am your scabbard Arturia; how does a knight go into battle without her scabbard?" Exchanging caring looks, the pair turned to glare at Saber in unison, their minds in perfect synch.

Saber stood and spun around, one hand holding Excalibur, the other forming a saber of blue mana. With Excalibur, he blocked Arturia's swift attacks, holding Shirou off with the saber. It took only two blocked strikes before Saber was overwhelmed, Shirou black lance striking the side of his face with its pole. Saber recovered and rolled away, dodging the head of the lance and Arturia's strike. The nameless archetype sprang to his feet and reeled back, Excalibur glowing golden. Letting out a cry, he swung Excalibur, the phoenix shooting straight for Arturia.

Shirou instantly hugged Arturia to him, his back facing the soaring phoenix. Orange wings sprouted from his back and enveloped both of them, the blast of Excalibur impacting Shirou's back with a booming explosion. Saber had no time to feel victorious, two glowing wings blowing the smoke and dust away with one mighty flap. Amongst the floating feathers of Shirou's wings, the Slayer of Heroes and Arturia stood unharmed by Excalibur's attack.

"Impressive," Saber complimented.

Arturia and Shirou both smirked, "You have no idea."

Saber's eyes widened in shock when he finally felt it: the massive amount of energy still lingering on the battlefield. He looked around him, noticing the blizzard of feathers, each floating strangely for the windless environment. His fears were realized when the feathers combined to form swords of light, each surrounding him in a dome of ensured destruction, 'Damn you all,' Saber readied himself as the swords pressed in on him. He used every bit of his speed to deflect and block the barrage of swords coming from all sides. Every now and then, one or two got through, but that was all Shirou needed. At the end of the storm, Saber stood with three sword of light skewering his torso, blood drenching his armor, the swords, and his face, "Fools," He glared at Arturia and Shirou with malice, "you should've died peacefully when you had the chance."

**xxxx**

Ares roared with rage as Archer drove a spear into his shoulder. The weapon itself had a head that had two smaller blades protruding to the sides of the main head, allowing a wider range of strikes. He yanked the spear from his shoulder and dragged Archer to him, head-butting him and snapping off the head of the spear. While Archer was stunned, her drove the broken spearhead into his torso and threw him away, turning just in time to meet Rin's boot.

Rin pushed off of Ares' face and dove for Archer, catching him as he staggered to the ground. She supported him as he removed the spearhead, hissing at blood gushed from the deep wound, "He just doesn't die." Rin cursed, looking at the various weapons sticking out of his body. They've been fighting the God of Savage Battle fiercely, managing to pierce his body with all sorts of weapons. However, with every drop of blood, his fighting became more and more savage, the pain seeming to strengthen him, "Are you alright?" Rin wiped the blood from Archer's mouth, her eyes looking at Ares cautiously.

Archer nodded and stood back up. His helmet was already shattered from having his head slammed into the Coliseum wall repeatedly, the material doing little to ease the pain. Tracing two daggers, Archer surged in for the quick kill. He met Ares' Xiphos with both daggers and easily spun around to stab Ares in his sides repeatedly. However, as he swerved to go to his other side, Ares snapped back, slamming the back of his helmet against Archer's unprotected head. Needless to say, he was dazed and Ares wasn't ignorant of it. Luckily, Rin wasn't going to sit back and watch Archer get ripped apart, managing to catch Ares before he assaulted Archer.

"You're annoying girl." Ares growled and wrapped both arms around her, his size dwarfing hers easily. As Rin struggled against his hold, Ares began tightening his grip, fully intent on snapping her in two. That's when Rin had a stroke of genius, seeing Archer compose himself behind Ares. She brought her head back as far as she could, tracing the hardest, sharpest steel horn on her forehead, and a helmet around it. She slammed her head forward, cracking Ares' helmet and splitting his skull open. He immediately released her, but Rin wasn't without her own injury. She threw off the helmet and held her forehead, blood gushing from the gash there.

Archer rushed over and knelt between her and Ares, giving her time to recover from the fool-hearty move. Both Rin and Archer froze when Ares started laughing a deep, menacing laugh. His helmet completely shattered and fell off his head, revealing the deep hole in his head. His hard face was heavily scared, but his eyes still showed madness beyond measure. With his laughter still booming through their ears, the Coliseum slowly faded, returning them to the front gates of Shirou's home. Archer ignored the strange event and focused on Rin, "Let me see it."

Rin hesitated but decided to trust him with the excruciating injury. She was soon glad she did when his hand ran over the gash, healing it enough to where the pain was bearable. She wiped as much blood off her face as she could and looked towards the still house, "What was all that about?"

**xxxxx**

If there was any grade for destruction when dealing with a fight, Heracles would sore a perfect 'A'. He had been dragged for who knows how far before he managed to gain enough control over his movements to retaliate. It all started with the bridge that connected one side of Fuyuki with the other. As they approached it, Heracles took hold of the overpass, halting their advance onto the bridge itself. He let go and allowed the horse to continue, only to grab another stable piece of the bridge. He repeated the process another time, completely throwing off the horse's balance. Odin's steed fell onto the bridge and took its rider with it, allowing Heracles to rip control of the situation from their grasp.

Half his body was blood-covered, the first layers of his skin peeled away by the miles of road he was dragged upon. He did not have his axe-club anymore, losing it after slamming into a bank and face-first into the thick vault door. Berserker approached the recovering horse and slammed his foot onto its throat, forcing it to cry out in agony as he did the bloody work of ripping its head clean off. With a sickening symphony of ripping flesh and the screaming of pain, the horse's head gave under Berserker's power, blood painting the bridge below their feet.

The fake Odin watched in horror as he witnessed just how angry Berserker was. The towering mass of pure rage simply tossed the horse's head aside and started marching for him, murder boiling in his glowing eyes. Odin was speechless, both because he couldn't talk in the first place, and because Berserker's body grew in size. His already sculpted, bulging muscles, tightened visually in the night. Odin readied Ragnarok and tired to split Berserker's chest open. The hit landed, but the injury did little to hinder Heracles' advance. Odin was helpless as he was back-fisted and Ragnarok ripped from his grasp. The hilt of his sword was driven into his nose, breaking it, only to feel the mighty fist of Heracles drive into his gut. As he bent forward in pain, Odin was forced to stand straight when Heracles drove his knee into his face. Odin, recoiling upwards, stared at the raised Ragnarok as Berserker brought it down and skewered him through the throat, the tip sticking out the base of his back.

Berserker snorted and turned around, beginning the rather long trek back to his friends, "The real Odin was more of a challenge." He ignored the sound of a body hitting pavement, not minding the three mixtures of blood covering his body.

**xxxx**

"Tell me how this happened again?" Lancer looked at the copy of Ares standing next to Anubis, both joining forces to hold them off. Lancer flinched when Bazett grabbed his ear and yanked him down so she could scream in his ear.

"Like I said three times already," She growled, "you drove Anubis towards us and they joined forces."

"Oh yeah,"

Diarmuid shook his head at the awkward pair and focused on their enemies, "Guys," He directed everyone's attention towards Anubis and Ares, "check it out." Everyone watched as the two gods looked to the sky, the color of their bodies fading to match the body of the Grail. Both suddenly chuckled as the ground started to shake, an ear-splitting screech piercing the air.

Across Fuyuki, the fighting came to screeching halt. The minions of the Grail ceased all attack, looking towards the sky in a hypnotized state. The Epic Spirits, however, were covering their ears, the piercing noise reaching painful levels. At the park, Hector was one of the ones shielding his ear-drums from the sound. However, he heard Jeanne yelp, causing him to turn around and look at her. His own eyes, and those of the ones looking, watched in horror as bodies started coming from the ground. In the streets, on top of buildings, in the forests, and even in houses, bodies slowly rose out of the ground.

Their bodies were snow-white, resembling the dummies that were dressed in clothing stores. Some resembled faceless men and other faceless women. It soon made horribly clear that these bodies were not mere dummies as they each let out a loud scream, as if being tortured. A howling wind aided their unified shrieking, each body lifting into the air as a thick column of mass shot into the air. Its base was none other than the Emiya residence, the members of the 5th and 4th wars getting a front row seat to spectacle.

"Dear God," Archer breathed as he looked up as far as his neck could crane. His sharp eyes saw high into the sky as the column of mass bubbled and twisted, absorbing each of the white humanoid beings. One by one, they were engulfed by the bubbling concoction, their screams still filling the perpetual darkness. Then, just as the noise was beginning to escalate, it suddenly stopped all together. Everyone stood in the lifeless silence, not even the breathing of exhausted heroes making a sound.

It was chilling to the bone. The very souls of those on the side of light quaked in the awkward, absolute stillness. Many who were weakened fell to their knees, suddenly feeling the breath in their lungs sucked right out, robbing them of needed oxygen. The stolen breath visibly soared through the air and towards the summit of the lifeless tower of organic horror, a single face resting at the top. Its mouth opened slightly, taking in the stolen breath with hungry eagerness. As if given a soul, the mass moved freely, the faces of the absorbed beings struggling to the surface and screaming once more. It was more bearable than before, but the sight was mind numbingly horrible.

Rin, staring at the struggling faces, breathed the only question her mind could comprehend, "What _are_ those?"

Archer himself stumbled, knees suddenly feeling weak for a split second as he looked up, "Those," He started, feeling a sudden tug at his deepest core, "are the souls of the remaining Epic Spirits." He could hardly believe what he just said, but a cold spiky chill told him that he had spoken the truth.

_The world… looks so insignificant from up here._

The warriors silently gathered, listening to the soft voice that came from above. Their eyes turned to their right when a door of light appeared, two familiar figures walking through. Saving words for later, they all welcomed Arturia and Shirou with relieved looks, but it all soon faded. All eyes were on the being above, its attention not even remotely focused on them.

_For far too long have I been denied my true destiny, denied my rightful place._

To those hearing this in the Living World, it was useless babble. It was the mindless ramblings of a psychotic being, but to others it was something far worse. Little did Arturia and the others know, the angels were watching intently as the battles unfolded. Cautiously, some looked to the Archangel for some kind of explanation, the eyes of the children reflecting confusion.

Michael's violet eyes thinned as he picked the statements of the Grail apart, watching and examining, waiting and figuring. His eyes soon closed and he let out a sigh of realization. To his men, the legion who knew him best, it was a sigh they often heard when Michael thought. His eyes opened once more, "It's gone completely mad."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked from beside him. She was fingering her necklace as she watched the fighting, praying for her friend's safety. She was amazed by the turn-out of angels, proud of the massive effect her companions had on the celestial beings. Few knew them personally, but judging from the thousands gathered around, all of them felt respect for magi and their former servants.

The legendary Archangel stared at the towering Grail, "Emiya Shirou was an anomaly that was never supposed to enter the Holy Grail's masses of Epic Spirits. When it was created, no one could predict the soul of he who slays heroes to enter the Grail's numbers."

Kat recognized Michael's tone, remembering how Gallium spoke hen the subject of Shirou and Archer were brought up, "General, just _what is_ Emiya Shirou. I know he is the Slayer of Heroes, but why is that so important? What makes him any different than the King of Knights, or the King of Heroes?"

Michael hesitated before speaking, weighing whether to reveal this or not, "Unlike the King of Knights and the King of Heroes, who hold immense power in their titles, the Slayer of Heroes has a symbolic power. Einzheimer is gifted to this being, reborn every so often to symbolize the end of an age. Einzheimer itself is the sword crafted for the hands of God, thus its use will kill anyone else who wields it." Michael stared down at Archer and Shirou, "This is different than the others. Emiya Shirou has defied the implied rules of existence, crossing over dimensional boundaries and sharing the sheer power of the King of Knights. This is the key to all mysteries surrounding him." His eyes snapped to Kat's, "In short, Emiya Shirou is the key to the Apocalypse in physical form."

Shock ran through the crowd, but the Generals held a calm face. They knew, for only the Generals were told of the secret to the world's end. Fafnir took over at this point, figuring he needed to clarify, "Emiya Shirou holds a key piece to activating Omega's Seal, releasing the being who will burn the world of men to nothing. The Slayer of Heroes himself has little importance in terms of power, but he _is_ the match that will light the fuse." Fafnir smirked at this, "It is this 'destiny' that the Grail thinks it has. However, it could not comprehend the entirety of the scenario; thus, it will do the only thing it could compute."

"Time to go already?" A smooth voice asked. Everyone looked to see two familiar people standing amongst the Generals, both smirking mysteriously.

Omnus nodded sharply, "Move now, there's no insurance that you will have moments to spare." As the pair went into action, the Generals continued to watch, seeing the Grail begin to move anew.

The Holy Grail looked down at the ant-like beings at its base, the white face showing no expression to them. The mask-like face looked from left to right, examining every hero and every magi present, _"I see, you have come to stop me from fulfilling my destiny."_

"Why are you doing this," Shirou asked the giant being, "what is the purpose of going through all this trouble to simply absorb this town?" He glared when the Grail started laughing softly. It was a hollow laugh, much like its voice. It held no emotion, only an air of superiority, the voice of a higher being.

_"Not surprising that a mere human cannot fathom my destiny."_ The Grail stared square into the eyes of Shirou and Archer, _"I do not wish to absorb this city, but to become a higher being." _

Rin scowled at this, "You wish to become a Celestial Being, like an angel?" She snorted at this, "How pathetic are you, you'd think you could aim higher than that." She could practically hear the yells of insult from her angelic friends, forcing a smile of confidence.

_"Fool,"_ The Grail would've scowled if the face could show emotion, _"even more nonsense spews from the mouth of a human woman."_ It stood tall and bellowed its answer to her question, _"I do not want to become and angel,"_ It spat, _"I will become God Himself!"_ Hands sprang out of the giant, hundreds of limbs wielding the very tools of legend. In one hand, it held Gae Bolg, in two others, it held the spears of Diarmuid. In other hands, it held legendary swords, legendary axes, legendary lances, and every other legendary weapon imaginable, _"With the weapons of heroes, I will slay God and take his place as ruler of all existence." _

Everyone scrambled when a barrage of arrows spewed out from the Grail's body, each fired by the bows of legendary archers. Shirou rolled to his left and raised his palm, an orange light gathering in his hand. Muttering a quick incantation, a flurry of small orange shot soared for the Grail's arms, but they were knocked away. Shields of various strengths protected the Grail with virtually limitless layers of protection. This impenetrable fortress was made painfully clear when Rin and Archer went to work.

Archer traced every weapon he could think of, swords, lances, axes, war-hammers, you name it. He swung the swords with every bit of strength, only to be knocked away like an annoying fly. He would then recover and charge with another type of weapon, meeting the very same end. Backing him up was Rin, using her jewels and Heaven's Feel to pump her attacks. The display of might was staggering by even the greatest standards, but they all failed to even pierce the defenses of Rho Alias and Avalon.

Soon, everyone was joining the attempt to pierce the defenses. Lancer and Diarmuid used their lances to the best of their ability, but it was fruitless. Arturia and Ilya laid into the Grail with combined ferocity, but even Ilya's inhuman strength proved too weak. The Holy Grail watched with amusement, but it became fed up with the waste of its time. It raised a war-hammer, one belonging to Beowulf, and swung it with as much might as it could. Lancer, Bazett, and Archer were able to dodge, but the others soon found themselves thrown into the air by the savage hit. Soon, Archer and the others who dodged the first strike joined their allies as the hammer of Thor slammed into the ground. Not only did the impact send them flying, but lightning flowed through their bodies with damning ferocity.

It was to this scene that Heracles came upon. He saw three of his friends writhing in the pain of being electrocuted and others scraping their bodies from indents in walls and buildings. He looked beside him when Hector, leading the remaining heroes, stepped into the flickering street-light.

"FORWARD!" He shouted, leading the charge to destroy the Grail. The impact of the hundreds of blades and the body of the Grail was thunderous. However, though the sounds were fierce and the attacks savage, the Grail's defenses held firm. Letting out a feral yell, the Holy Grail attacked with all its weapons, making sure to give his enemies the cruelty of being skewered by their own weapons. Hector fell to the Sword of Troy, Robin Hood was stricken by three of his own arrows, and so on. Spears tore through flesh, arrows blew holes through bone, clubs crushed bodies, swords cleaved through muscle, and hammers crushed skulls. At the end of the single barrage, only a few remained standing. Achilles rose above those who were left and raised two swords, blood spewing from his lips.

"DIE," Achilles bellowed and drove both blades into the Grail's shields. He pushed with all godly might he had left, muscles straining and veins on the verge of bursting. He roared when the blades passed through Rho Alias, but when it came to Avalon, the two Xiphos cracked. He pushed harder when he felt his fellow heroes join him, pressing the single weak-spot with as much force they could muster. Achilles licked his lips when he felt Avalon give, but it his growing confidence soon turned to raw shock when Avalon deactivated. The Grail's flesh parted in front of his eyes, revealing his legendary lance, 'Damn you,' He thought as the lance shot forwards to stab him in the throat.

Raising Thor's hammer, the Grail finished the remaining heroes, either crushing them, or killing them with the severity of the lightning. Our heroes watched helplessly as their allies were systematically slain, blood drenching the once green grass and staining the earth crimson. It was like a killing field, something many only read about. As they lay on the ground, they felt their teeth grind together in anger and grief, but hope was draining from their minds.

The Grail sensed their failing resolve and turned his attention to the skies, _"This is a waste of my time,"_ He turned slightly to the survivors, _"you will all witness my grand battle with the Holy One, and watch as I take his throne."_ He turned back to the sky only to see a gate appear. It let out a surprised yell as two figures flew down from it, both encased in light. With blinding speed, the light passed, breaking through Rho Alias and the still inactive Avalon. With another yell of pain, the four simultaneous strikes of a sword left deep gashes on its skin, _"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!?"_ The Grail screamed as black fluid oozed from the gashes below its face, glaring down at the two warriors that injured it, _"You two!"_

Assassin and Rider both stood in front of their friends, ignoring the Grail as it writhed in surprise and pain, "Surely you guys aren't giving up this easily."

Fire sparked in their eyes, the relief of seeing their companions and seeing that the Grail could indeed be hurt bringing hope back to them. They snatched the hope hungrily and stood up with Assassin and Rider, banding together to face the being before them. Above, the Grail growled with frustration, _'I cannot stay any longer and risk further injury,' _It turned to the rip in the sky,_ 'now is my chance!'_ Taking the weapons back into itself, the Grail's arms shot towards the closing gate, prying it open once more. Cackling to itself, it slithered through the hole like a centipede.

"We have to follow it." Rider said, merely speaking the thought going through everyone's mind. Without another word, they ran to the remaining segment of the Grail's body, jumping on just in time to hitch a ride. They held on tight, fighting off the hands that tried to throw them from their transport. Admittedly, the various screaming faces disturbed them, but they ignored them as they entered the gate.

A bright light blinded their vision, but the familiar feeling of being in the world that was beyond there's was welcomed. They hadn't noticed, but the vast difference in mana made the realm of angels and demons seem clearer than the Living World. However, they had no time to relish in this fact, for the sight that surrounded them stole their breath. They were in n enormous, spherical chamber. The walls were stained blue by the pillar of sapphire light that radiated a blue hue. The light was almost blinding to say the least. However, as they grew closer to the walls, they were able to identify just what it was made of.

Instead of tiles of cement or steel, the walls held kneeling angels, each in a deep sleep. They were dressed in armor that resembled the Grail's body and the form of the Ascended Angels. Their faces were glowing with unreleased power, eyes closed peacefully in their sleep. Not one flinched and not one moved as they passed by, the screaming of the Grail's captives going seemingly unnoticed. Before long, the Grail descended to the ground, finding a spot among the legions of sleeping warriors that covered the chamber.

_"This place,"_ The Grail breathed in awe_, "this is where they sleep."_ It looked around as if searching for something, _"The Evangels sleep, awaiting the arrival of the chosen on the day foretold."_ It threw its head up, its hundreds of arms spread wide, _"I have arrived my legions, come unto me and we shall rule all of existence!"_ Silence filled the echoing chamber, only the humming of the pillar of light was heard. After moments of silence, the Grail looked down in confusion, _"Why so they not move!?"_ Anger slowly filled its hurried breaths as it lashed out on the sleeping Evangels, _"MOVE, OBEY MY COMMANDS AND AWAKEN!" _

"What is it doing?" Lancelot asked as they all watched the Grail thrash about frantically. Suddenly, the Holy Grail froze and looked to them, a black aura slowly appearing around its centipede-like body. It simply stared, its mind beginning to crack with the possibility of his 'destiny' being false. The stillness was nerve-racking, but it was not to last. A sickening sound filled the chamber, the Grail's faces ceasing their constant screaming.

Seconds past before the Grail's body lurched forward, the point of a blade splitting its chest. In a state of disbelief, the Grail looked down as the weapon stopped, completely piercing it through the back. With the same astonishment, the last remaining heroes saw that it was none other than Einzheimer_, "I-Impossible,"_ The Grail coughed, _"how did it… pierce my defenses?" _Another cough followed, its arms losing their strength and dropping the legendary arsenal. As it swayed with shock, Arturia and the others retrieved their weapons, appreciating the familiarity.

Archer and Shirou exchanged glances and sprang forward, becoming crimson blurs as they charged the Grail. They both leaped into the air, weaving between the delirious attempts of the Grail to catch them. Tracing blades, they cut down the arms blocking their path as they jumped over the Grail, landing on the large Einzheimer. Taking it in both their hands, Archer and Shirou awaited their friends' offensive.

It was a barrage of unrestrained power, the built up frustration and anger towards the Holy Grail unleashed in a single wave of destruction. The powerful attack of Excalibur led the assault, slamming into the Grail savagely. Gae Bolg followed, piercing the Grail and blowing off the top left chunk of its body. Blood spewed out and painted the chamber and the Evangels, their silent audience to the execution. Heracles used his mighty axe-club to sever the Grail's bottom half, roaring as the Grail screamed in pain. Diarmuid mirrored Lancer's attack and threw both his lances at the torn being, blowing tow more holes in its thick body. Lancelot finished the barrage by tackling the Grail, knocking it backwards to fall on its back.

However, as it began to topple backwards, Archer and Shirou lifted it with Einzheimer. Ilya, Heracles, and Lancelot held on to one side of the Grail's body as both tracers dragged Einzheimer upwards towards the Grail's head. Fluid rained down from above as the large weapon grew closer to the being's head, now inches from its chin, _"Curse you all, curse you all to Hell. May your souls burn in the dark pit and may they be engulfed for all eternity!"_

Archer and Shirou held solemn faces, but replied simultaneously, "See you there then." They pushed with all their might, completely cleaving the Grail in two. The once powerful treasure gurgled on its own blood as its body bubbled, bloating until it exploded into dust and ash. The cloud of ash hung in the air before it was suddenly blown into nothing, a cooling wind coming from the pillar of light.

Everyone was still for a moment, not believing that this was indeed the end of it. When it did hit, small smiles slowly formed on their faces. The smiles soon bubbled into chuckles, and the chuckles gave way to laughter. Lovers rushed to embrace each other, friends jumped on one another in disbelief and congratulations. Soon, the celebration gave way to reflection, everyone slowly calming down and gathering together.

Archer drove Einzheimer into the ground and looked to where it came from. A small rip was in its last seconds before closing, giving off a pinging sound when it finally closed. Examining the large weapon once more, Archer slowly nodded, "Thanks… you always do help me when I need you most."

**A/N: Dang, nearly twenty pages. That's twice as long as my chapters normally are! Anyway, that ends all the fighting and the conflict. All that's left is the epilogue. I'll probably write it after a short break, this took me all week to write. Please, read and review the story as a whole if you want. Oh yeah, I do plan on surprising you guys in the epilogue with a preview of my next story, so watch for it! **


	42. Epilogue: Peace

A/N: Sadly, this is the very final chapter to this story

**A/N: Sadly, this is the very final chapter to this story. I'll take this time thank each and every reviewer for their words of kindness, encouragement, constructive criticism, and the helpful advise. Specifically, I'd like to thank Majikaru Rin for her energetic reviews, FlareKnight for the deep and thoughtful words, and Crazylobo for having enough interest to have a PM conversation about the story. All of you guy and gals deserve my thanks. Now that is out of the way, I will ask all of you to remember to do something for me. On May 6****th****, I will be releasing the trailer to my next project, fanfiction to those who are confused. Remember, May 6****th**** is the date. It will be on Youtube and under the screen-name Goldpen360. **

**Epilogue: Peace at Last**

The world of the living was now back into its usual and mundane routine. To those who were at war, they were relieved to see that Fuyuki appeared as it did when they left. The people were back and the buildings were whole once again. In no time, the sun shone brightly and the life bustling around the town was in full bloom.

"Stupid tie," Archer loosened the accursed accessory as he glared into the mirror. He was careful not to be too loud, lest he be punished severely, 'Heh, to think I'd be reduced to this.' Archer stopped to reflect on his life up to this point. It was nothing to smile about, but he was happy that life was looking up for him. With a small chuckle, Archer swiveled on his heel and plucked the black suit-coat resting on the chair nearest him. He causally walked out of the bedroom and made his way down stairs, simply enjoying the feeling of having little worries. He was not waiting for the fangs of some demon to rip into his flesh, he was not figuring out how to beat another spirit to the Holy Grail, or worrying about his next fight. As he strolled into the spacious living room, he stopped to drink in the décor of the Tosaka mansion.

It was strange how he never got bored examining the walls and table-tops. He was never short on reading material, still having to finish three other walls of books. Another chuckle, 'Of course it's not like I have much time to read now a days.' His calm eyes shifted to the other person in the room, "Sorry for the trouble." He said with a friendly smirk.

The awed man snapped his attention to Archer, "Oh," He laughed nervously, "it's no problem, don't worry too much." His eyes went back to the various paintings and decorations, "It's an honor to be called out by the great Tosaka family." Silence followed the compliment, both men simply absorbing their surroundings.

After a few minutes of silence, Archer felt his pant-leg being tugged slightly. He turned and looked down, seeing a pair of innocent eyes looking up at him, "Daddy," The small voice started, "I can't tie my ribbon." A thin, crimson colored ribbon was held up in small hands.

Archer simply examined the child as he slowly took the ribbon, "Alright Rei," He looked into her bright teal eyes, "stand still okay?" He ran his hand through her charcoal hair as he knelt down in front of her, beginning to tie the ribbon. He was sure to go slow so that the girl could watch and learn, "Where's your sister?" His eyes flashed when he saw the small pout on her face.

Rei answered with the pout still firmly on her lips, "She was upstairs hogging the baphroom, I had to go get ready with mommy instead." When she saw that her ribbon was tied, she fiddled with the bow, making sure it was placed perfectly between both parts of her collar. She spun around in her black and red skirt and white shirt. The frills were ironed to perfection and everything was perfectly symmetrical. If Archer didn't know his wife, he would've believed Rei had O.C.D.

"So do you know where your brother is?" Archer smirked and slowly nodded when he heard a thud and some yelling, "Never mind," Archer chuckled while Rei giggled their eyes focused on the large staircase. As they expected, a crimson streak was seen descending the stairs and jumping over the railing, escaping the wrath of his mother.

Rei smiled broadly as her brother stopped next to her, trying to catch his breath, "Lium runs just like Daddy when Mommy's mad at him." Her giggles increased when Archer's laughing immediately ended.

Archer patted his son on the back, "Come see me sometime kiddo, I'll teach you how to deal with your mother."

"Thanks," Lium straightened and grinned up at his dad, "but I'll ask uncle Shirou for a solution that doesn't involve kissing her." He chuckled when Archer popped him over the head. His laughing ended when someone suddenly stuck their finger in either side of his mouth and pulled, "Ow," He looked down to see a mischievious grin, "Maggie, let go!" His words were slurred, but his fierce grey eyes told the girl the same message.

Maggie did as she was told and let go, roughly slapping either cheek before standing beside her sister Rei, "Such a baby," She sighed and leaned on Rei heavily.

Rei immediately whined and tried to shove her twin sister off of her, "Get off, you're heavy!"

"I'm not heavy, your just lack muscle."

"Do not, get off!"

"But I wuv you so much!"

"Ewww, stop it!"

"I jus want a kissy kissy,"

"EWWWW, Daddy, make her stop!"

Archer and Lium watched the twins bicker, both smiling softly as they did. When he noticed, Lium immediately wiped off the small smile, feigning annoyance instead, "Feh, girls." He straightened his tie and looked up at Archer, "So what's taking Mom so long, I still want to go out and play some ball with my friends sometime in my childhood."

"What was that Gillium?" The nine-year old froze and slowly looked back to see his mother looming over him. Rin Tosaka had her arms firmly folded, teal eyes showing suspicion and a bit of playfulness. She fought the urge to look at her twins, hearing them try to suppress their giggles at the scene.

"You got a lot to learn my son." Archer smirked, but he soon felt Rin's gaze fall upon him, "You look beautiful."

"You," She pointed at Archer, "couch, now!"

The calm man sighed and went over to the couch, "We're ready," He said to the shocked man still standing in the room. He plopped down on the fine British style couch, taking his usual position on the crimson cushions and enjoying the cool dark wood of the frame. He watched with a smile as the twins slipped under his spread arms, exchanging looks with their identical teal eyes. Rin easily took her usual position between his legs, Lium sitting at her feet with his mother's hands on either shoulder.

The stunned visitor raised his camera, observing the family through his lens. They looked near perfect, the prior exchange not even showing in the slightest on their faces, "Alright, say cheese," He said nervously. All members of the Tosaka family smiled broadly, the love they shared for each other clearly showing on their faces. He snapped the photo, still stunned by the sight, "The uh, photos will be done in two days, just pick them up at the store and you'll be set." He took three more photos and one of each child, fighting the urge to ask about Lium's white hair that he obviously got from his father.

After the photographer left, Lium tore off his tie, "FINALLY, FREEDOM!" He took one step to the door, but Rin was quick to stop him, "Aw Mom," He whined and looked back at her.

Rin redirected him to his room, "Hurry and change, we're going to visit your uncle Shirou and aunt Arturia." She smiled when the twins started cheering, excited to see their 'Auntie Saber'. Even Lium's face lit up, excited to see his cousins and watch his dad tease his uncle as usual.

**xxx**

"You know," Emiya Shirou rubbed the bump on his head, "I'm starting to have second thoughts about teaching our kids how to use these things." He held up a wooden sword and placed it on the wall. He yelped when he felt something hit his head, feeling the gaze of the blonde behind him, "Ow,"

Emerald eyes closed as she smiled at his face, "That's hat you get when you drop your guard." She smoothly walked past him and placed her own training tool on the wall, ignoring his whimper at his newest bump, "Whining gets you nowhere Shirou."

"Got me everywhere last night."

THWAP

Much to Shirou's surprise, it was not Arturia that hit him over the head. Instead, a glaring Taiga stood over the dizzy man, eyes blazing, "I will not have my darling niece and nephews exposed to such perverse talk Shirou." Taiga continued to glare as Arturia helped him up, an amused smile on her face.

Shirou returned the glare, "You didn't have to hit me you know!" He pointed to the kendo sword in her hands, "Those things hurt!"

Arturia simply watched as both of them bickered like siblings, Taiga occasionally threatening him with the surprisingly effective weapon ion her possession. She heard the door slide open, catching her attention. As soon as she saw who it was, she smiled down, "What is it Bedivere?" She scooped up the small girl and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

The five-year old hugged her small bear to her and looked at her mother innocently, "Auntie Rin and Uncle Archer are here. Kiri and Lan sent me to get you and Daddy."

Arturia smiled at her little girl and set her down, "Thank you Bedivere, we'll be right there." She watched the child hurry off, politely sliding the door to the dojo closed once more. Her gaze returned to the still bickering pair, clearing her throat. Both Shirou and Taiga stopped, looking over to see Arturia giving them a look that said 'enough fighting or else I'll hurt the both of you'.

Shirou was the first to risk a question, "Was that Bedivere that just came here?"

**xxx**

"What happened to you?" Archer laughed at the three bumps on Shirou's head as he sat down next to Rin. They had decided to sit outside and watch the children play, enjoying each other's company at the same time. It was at times like these that they could speak of the past and their friends in the other world, unconcerned about their children asking questions.

Shirou glared at Taiga, "I let my guard down and I live with a psycho teacher." He took a long drink of the glass of lemonade in his hand, smiling at a certain memory that popped up, "Do you guys remember when Arturia first tried to make lemonade?"

Archer and Rin immediately laughed, "That was the first time I saw a kitchen catch on fire from making a drink."

"I don't hear any complaints now." Arturia said pointedly, shooting Archer and Shirou stern looks.

"Doesn't beat the first brick, I mean 'meat-loaf' Rin tried to make a month after we got married." Archer yelped when Rin pinched his cheek, pulling it rather hard.

Her expression was sweet and loving on the outside, but Taiga and Shirou stared at the vein on her hand, "We don't speak of those times dear." She sang, letting Archer go.

"I happened to like that meat-loaf." Taiga shot in, grinning at the humorous conversation.

Shirou looked off, "You eat anything cooked, she's got a cast-iron stomach I tell you."

Arturia and Rin exchanged looks when their husbands went into another fit of laughter at their expense, "What about you two?" Arturia started.

"Yeah," Rin smirked as their faces lost color, "remember whenever we first left the kids with you when they were babies?" Rin and Arturia laughed, remembering the scene as if it were yesterday. They had gone out on a Lady's Night, leaving the kids with their husbands. However, Arturia came home to find Archer and Shirou wearing every bit of armor they could trace, three babies with dirty diapers watching their fathers in amusement.

Shirou leaned his head back and groaned, "I never thought I'd wish to fight Lucifer until that moment."

"Amen," Archer leaned back in his own chair, "I've seen many things in my life, but a baby with a dirty diaper trumps every demon I've ever seen." Silence fell over the five adults, each simply enjoying the company and the warm sun of summer. In time, they all watched the kids play. Kiri, Shirou's oldest son, was wrestling with Lium. The ten0year old boy had blonde hair with red tips, inheriting his dad's golden eyes. Noticing the 'Third Musketeer' was missing, all eyes searched for Lan, the second son.

"Poor guy," Archer said as he spotted Lancelot being dragged away by the twins to play house with Bedivere.

"No, I don't wanna go, please!" Lancelot clawed the grass as the twins dragged him by his feet, both giggling evilly at his distress. He silently cursed his brother, Kiritsugu, for being too focused on pinning Gillium to notice he was being kidnapped by his own cousins, 'Evil harpies,'

"I heard that," Maggie grinned down at him with a sinister shadow cast over her face.

"Scary," Rei shivered as she watched her sister begin to drag Lancelot the rest of the way by his ear. Rei sighed and looked back towards the house, smiling at what she saw, "Hello," She stared into space for a few moments before speaking again, "it's okay, I'm sure other people need your help too."

"What are you doing?" Maggie suddenly appeared behind her, causing Rei to jump, "You're not speaking to 'Tenchi', or whatever his name is, again are you?"

Rei puffed out her cheeks as she blushed, "His name is… um," Rei looked down when she discovered she couldn't remember, "I forgot his name."

"Sounds like a pedophile if he's hanging around you."

"Maggie, stop it!"

**xxx**

"So have you guys heard from any of the others recently?" Shirou asked as he watched Kiri slip through Gil's hold.

Rin nodded, watching the girls torture… I mean 'play', with Lan, "Lancer and Bazett called a few days ago. They're doing well in Ireland; I heard they opened a small restaurant. I would've never guessed Bazett could cook a good meal or two." She tried to remember any news about Caren, "I remember hearing something about Avenger and Caren being on assignment for the Church. One of my friends in the Magic Association told me they're doing pretty well."

"How about Ilya and Heracles?" Archer held back a laugh when he thought of the white-haired woman. The last he'd heard, she had met and married the owner of a multi-billion dollar company and 'forced' Heracles into being her bodyguard. Everyone knew she really didn't need one, seeing how she has the strength of one-hundred men.

Shirou slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face slowly, "Where do I start? She's doing good, but I heard she practically threw some woman trying to flirt with her husband out the window of their country home. I can't blame her, he's a pretty good guy and any woman would want to steal him for his money." He chuckled, "A shame they don't know about her inhuman strength, probably be less cases of shattered bones in the local hospitals."

"What about her family?" Arturia often felt concern for Ilya after their return, remembering that she was virtually useless to the Einzbern family since the Holy Grail was gone.

"It was tense," Rin started, "but the Church and the Magic Association forbade the Einzbern family from harming her. It happened under the radar and without her husband's knowledge, but that's probably for the best." The conversation went on with a lighter tone, everyone adding another good day to their memories.

As night fell over Fuyuki, Archer and Rin went home, allowing the children to stay the night after a routine 'beg session'. In minutes, everyone was clean and ready for bed, Arturia and Shirou making their rounds to say goodnight to the kids. Taiga wished the children goodnight before leaving, practically announcing her departure to the whole city. The kids all laughed at her antics as she left, Arturia smiling along with them while Shirou shook his head in shame.

As they approached the room all the girls were staying in, Shirou felt a swell of contentment wash over him. He kissed Arturia on the cheek and sat against the doorframe as she wished the girls goodnight. He watched the scene with s soft smile, finally allowing the truth of his current life to hit him. He was happy, truly happy with his life. The nightmares that hit him after the Grail was destroyed were nothing but distant memories, the warmth from Einzheimer's presence gave him more comfort than anxiety, and knowing the truths to his past seemed less important now that he had a family to fill the void in his heart.

"Mommy," Bedivere approached Arturia with a book in hand, "will you read us a bed-time story?"

Maggie giggled and laid back, "I haven't heard one of those in years, I kind of miss it." She pouted when she felt a weight on her stomach, "I'm not a pillow Rei." Rei simply stuck her tongue out at her and turned to Arturia attentively.

"What story is it?" Rei asked, watching her aunt sit down with them to begin reading.

Shirou had seen the book and smiled instantly, remembering that it was his favorite from when he was younger. He never had it red to him at his bed-time, but he did enjoy reading it in his spare time. As Arturia opened the book to see the title, he mouthed the name along with her, "The Eagle and the Princess,"

-- **Coming Summer of 2008** --

_Once upon a time_

The sound was loud and ominous, looming over the empty streets of the city below. Loose papers blew across the streets, adding to the rubble from partially destroyed buildings and burned structures. The chopping sound covered the rumbling of distant explosions, the noise of distant gunfire muffled by the labyrinth of abandoned structures. The grey-colored OSPREY, the latest transport aircraft, hovered over the street, attack helicopters scouting the surroundings.

A hiss was drowned out by the aircrafts propellers, the hatch opened as the sides of its frame folded up. Out of the hatch slid a large white form, the legs of its humanoid body absorbing the impact of hitting the cracked street. Its legs extended so it could stand at full height, its arms popping into its shoulder joints and raising the gun in its right hand.

_There was a kingdom that fell into the hand of a terrible king_

Above, the OSPREY remained still as the sides of its rear body dropped what was held on them. Lines kept the forms from falling too fast, the thick cords disconnecting when boots hit the dry pavement. The forms that dropped from the transport raised their guns and exchanged looks, watching the one with blue paint splattered on his helmet. He made a series of hand signs, signaling for them to move forward. Above, the OSPREY retreated towards the coast, disappearing when it drifted over a series of disheveled sky-scrapers.

_In this kingdom, there was a small princess. This girl was gentle and kind, but was forced to escape when her kingdom fell. _

BOOM!

A Rocket Propelled Grenade, RPG, slammed into the building to their right, forcing the soldiers to take immediate cover. Seconds of silence followed before the roaring of gunfire filled the streets, hot lead flying through the air. The giant machine searched the street, ignoring the small-arms fire pelting its armor harmlessly. Another RPG roared its way, but as it approached, a bubble of light caused it to explode before getting near the machine. Taking aim and following the smoke trail, the giant fired its gun, the large caliber bullets ripping a dark corner-store to shreds.

The soldier with blue paint made another series of hand-signals, sprinting into the street and towards another source of cover. All his men but two followed. The ones left behind slipped into the alley, immediately entering the building and checking for enemies. The sensors in their helmets picked up no signatures, meaning the building was theirs. The female member of the duo removed a black rifle from her back, approaching the window carefully. Her companion took out his binoculars and searched for the enemy, finding them held up in a two-story pub just down the street.

She fled into the forest, not knowing that a dark shadow was following her.

Ten loud bangs rang out, each a bullet aimed for someone's head. They all hit their mark, easing the barrage coming towards those still in the street. The leader made two hand signs, one a forward motion. They left their cover once more and made their way to a destroyed truck. However, a shot managed to hit the leader in the head, causing him to recoil. The soldier slowly raided his head, showing that the bullet only nicked the cheek of his helmet, "Give 'em Hell."

_The shadow chased her to a cliff, ready to devour her whole. However, as it approached the princess, a large bird burst out of the trees and dove for it._

The machine in the back knelt down, a hatch on its back opening. A single missile shot out and rocketed for the pub, hitting it dead-on. However, it did not destroy the building, but cover it in fluorescent paint. The enemy looked on in wander until the attack helicopters came, raining down death from above. In seconds, the Hell Fire rockets and Gatling cannons left nothing but rubble and corpses.

_It talons forced the shadow back into the woods, saving the princess from harm. She watched the bird ascend and circle around to land, revealing its golden color to her. It was a large eagle, its posture proud and strong. _

"Alright RAPTORS," The leader ran a clean sweep with his helmet, "area secured." He raised the mask of his helmet to reveal sharp, golden eyes and rust-colored hair. He looked toward the building behind them and nodded, "Nice shot Tosaka,"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

The RAPTOR leader ignored the question and turned to the other members of his squad, "We clear a path to the Velvet Street Mall and meet with Landing Party Alpha, Oorah?"

"Oorah," The squad barked back and took up defensive positions, waiting for Tosaka and her partner to return.

"_Please, help me I got lost when the darkness chased me." The princess cautiously asked the beautiful creature, staring into its strong, golden eyes._

"_Very well, I shall help you young one. I see your heart is pure and will save this land from the taint of the darkness." The eagle responded. It remained still, allowing the princess to climb onto its back. _

"What the heck?" Shirou ran his hand along the frozen glass, removing enough frost to see through it. Inside was a woman with blonde hair, her eyes closed in cryogenic sleep.

"Yo, Boss Man," A voice rang through the radio in Shirou's ear.

Shirou slowly raised his hand to the device, eyes focused on the girl in the capsule before him, "Evans, I think I just found target Arthur." He looked towards the computer-screen that displayed her medical information, examining all the data and memorizing as much as he could, "Is the kid safe?"

"Yeah, our little princess is fine. She's scared, but fine Boss Man. Listen sir, Tosaka spotted Sgt. Jackson and his squad heading for the western part of the facility, it seems they found your Tiger."

Shirou nodded at this and started punching in the code he was given, "I wish them luck, she's not exactly the ideal maiden in distress." He backed away as the capsule hissed, the tempered glass rising to reveal the rest of the woman's body. Wasting no time, Shirou hoisted her over his shoulder and started out, gun ready to shoot whatever got in his way, "This is turning into a huge freakin' mess."

**Operation Excalibur**

**Coming Summer of 2008**

--

…….

……

…….

……..

……… "Speak your name,"

………. "We are,"

………. "LEGION!"

**2008… All shall truly END**

**June 6****th**** look to Kat's Dream**

**A/N: Well, that seals things for Burning Crusade. I do hope the previews caught your interest. I plan on going sci-fi for my next project, so please give it a try and help me get used to the new genre. As for the last segment, it was indeed a teaser to my third project. On June 6****th**** I'll post another trailer on YouTube of a potential third story, a direct sequel to this. Make no mistake, both won't be anywhere near as long as this, especially Operation Excalibur. Anyway, please review and tell me if you're interested or not and thank you all again for reading. I hope all of you have a nice day.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**I always dream about that night, the night my life changed forever. The night I gave myself to the World, the events that preceded my plunge into a life filled with… Unlimited Blade Works." **_


End file.
